Gravity Falls: Otro verano lleno de Misterios
by Zasumi
Summary: Los hermanos Pines regresan después de un año a Gravity Falls reencontrándose con viejos amigos, mientras tanto una especie de secta religiosa se reúne en algún lugar de los bosques de Oregon con un oscuro objetivo. Apoyo el Dipcifica por lo que este fic en algunos capitulos podria tener algo de eso. Espero lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Gravity Falls, debo decir que e tenido planeado hacer esto desde el final de la primera temporada, Gravity Falls contiene un universo tan divertido y unos personajes mas que entrañables, así que tenia mas ganas de las que podría explicar de tomar a estos personajes y usarlos para una historia, aun así había decidido esperar al final de la serie para no sentirme como un tonto al hacer uso de estos personajes.

Debo decir que le tengo un gran respeto a Alex Hirsh, por lo que me dio algo de pena tomar a sus personajes para una historia, admiro bastante su trabajo y por respeto a él procurare que este fic se realice de la mejor manera posible es mi compromiso desde este momento queridos lectores, por supuesto no por eso crean que no me divertiré construyendo esta historia.

Otro detalle es que me gusta la pareja de Dipper y Pacifica y en verdad serian mi pareja predilecta en este fic, pero eso no quiere decir que el fic girara al rededor de ellos, o que en todos los capitulos saldra Pacifica, la idea es hacer una trama, por supuesto al ser mi pareja predilecta ya sabes que esperar "Dipcifica" en algunos capitulos, pero concentrémonos en la historia daré todo mi empeño para que esta sea un excito y espero el apoyo de aquellos a los que le agrade con un cálido review :)

Bueno acompáñenme en este verano lleno de misterios.

 **Gravity Falls: Otro verano de Misterios.**

 **1-Donde nada raro ocurre.**

En algún lugar, en los bosques de Oregón pasando unas rejas oxidadas dentro de una instalación abandonada se encontraban diez misteriosas personas paradas en un círculo, iluminado solo con faroles.

-La profecía no se ha cumplido-Comento uno de ellos.

-Nuestro Dios no ha llegado-Comento una de ellos.

-Esto ocurrió debido a la intromisión del pino, la estrella fugaz, los seis dedos y el símbolo de Fez-Explico el líder de ese grupo

-¿Entonces no era su destino llegar?-Pregunto el más joven del grupo quien tenía vos de adolescente.

-No, estaba previsto que esto podía ocurrir, todos hemos tenido que pasar un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí-Hablo el líder del grupo-Es deber de nosotros los guardianes de la pirámide ayudar a nuestro Dios a volver y cumplir su destino, liberar nuestro mundo y al hombre de la eterna esclavitud.

La luz iluminaba a un triángulo con un solo ojo rodeado por una rueda que estaba compuesta por diez diferentes símbolos. La rueda de Bill Cipher.

Mi nombre es Dipper Pines o al menos así es como me conocen soy un adolescente de trece años y tengo una gemela llamada Mabel. Como el año pasado, mis padres han decidido enviarme a un aburrido pueblo conocido como Gravity Falls en algún lugar de Oregón o bueno esa es la primera opinión que causa un pueblo cuyo lema es "nada que ver aquí" pero eso es totalmente falso a mi hermana y a mí nos consta.

-Dipper sonríe-Dijo Mabel disparándole con todo el flash de la cámara-Ha este es Dipper antes de ir de vuelta a Gravity Falls, has cuidado bien de ese gorro hermano-Dijo Mabel tras un suspiro para luego codear a su hermano gemelo-le sorprenderá ver cuánto creciste, agrego levantando su mano un par de centímetros por encima de ella, para demostrar que su hermano ya había logrado superar su altura.

-Mabel un día de estos voy a quedar ciego con una de tus sorpresas-Comento Dipper para luego reír y sonreír acomodándose la gorra que le regalo Wendy.

Dipper y Mabel se las arreglaron para distraer al conductor y poder traer a Waddles con ellos al viaje. Una vez Dipper se acomodó viendo la ventana del bus continuo dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

Como decía, Gravity Falls represento el mayor cambio en mi vida, un pueblo lleno de misterios, ahí aprendí a luchar y a nunca rendirme, el verdadero significado de la amistad, me encontré a mí mismo, creo que Mabel también le saco mucho provecho a ese viaje-Dipper observo a su hermana pensando eso-Me pregunto qué nuevas sorpresas nos traerá esta vez-Dipper acaricio su gorra diciendo eso último.

Era una hermosa mañana en Gravity Falls, en la estación de buses ya se podían ver a cinco personas ansiosas esperando la llegada de sus amigos quienes no habían vuelto a ver por alrededor de diez meses.

Se trataba de Soos el nuevo "Señor Misterio" quien ahora vestía el mismo traje que solía usar el señor Stan Pines adaptado a su medida, su novia Melody una chica bastante agradable que vestia su habitual short y blusa veraniega, Wendy la mujer más cool que jamás nadie conocerá con su habitual camisa afranelada con una blusa de tirantes dentro, un short y converse, Candy ahora vestía una falda negra hasta encima de las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes, también su cabello había cambiado siendo ahora más corto y Grenda llevaba el cabello más largo, unos jeans y una blusa abotonada, ambas Candy y Grenda son cercanas amigas de Mabel que no paraban de contar los días para que su amiga llegara al pueblo.

-¿Creen que debería saludar primero a Dipper o a Mabel?-Pregunto Soos confundido.

-Amigo, solo abrázalos a ambos-Contesto Wendy, quien aún usaba la gorra del joven Pines.

-Uff salvaste mi vida, amiga-Respondió Soos superando su pequeña crisis.

-Marius ahora no, mi amiga está por llegar-Dijo Grenda colgando su celular.

-Shh ¡Ahí vienen!-Grito Candy al ver el bus llegar.

La espera se hizo eterna, casi nadie llegaba a Gravity Falls tan pronto en el verano por lo que las puertas del bus se abrieron y nadie bajaba, hasta que un cerdito salió corriendo lanzándose sobre Soos.

-¡Waddles eres tú!-Dijo Soos entre risas.

-Waddles te adelantaste-Comento el joven Pines bajando del bus con ambas manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul, también traía un pantalón azul oscuro con varios bolsillos, un par de zapatillas blancas de suela ancha y una playera naranja, detrás de el con una falda azul, una bincha rosa y un suéter que decía "I'm back" bajo Mabel arrastrando su maleta de rueditas.

-Uff…Dame una mano con esto hermano-Dijo Mabel para luego olvidarse de su maleta y saltar a abrazar a sus amigas.

-¡Mabel!-Gritaron emocionadas Candy y Grenda abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Chicas!-Contesto Mabel abrazándolas a ambas.

Dipper sonrió al ver a su hermana abrazar a sus amigas, pero pronto sintió un brazo rodear su cuello.

-Pero mírate, estas algo más alto-Comento Wendy abrazando a Dipper del cuello y luego soltándolo-Bienvenido.

-Gracias Wendy-Contesto Dipper algo apenado debido a su gusto por la mayor.

-¡Dipper, Mabel!-Soos bajó a Waddles de encima suyo y se acercó a abrazar a ambos hermanos.

-Soos no tan fuerte-Comento Dipper.

-Es…ad…orable-Dijo Mabel haciendo esfuerzo por soportar la presión del abrazo.

-Imagínense como abrazare al señor Pines cuando llegue-Contesto Soos.

Es verdad, la primera vez que llegamos fue mi tío Stan el que nos recibió y por supuesto mis padres creen que él está aquí para recibirme de nuevo, lo cierto es que es una verdad a medias, el tío Stan junto a mi tío Ford, están en aventuras paranormales por todo el mundo, también prometieron venir, pero probablemente les tome un poco más de tiempo llegar, por suerte el tio Ford hizo un modificador de vos que hace que Soos o cualquiera que lo use suene exactamente igual que el tio Stan, por medio del ingreso de un patrón de vos.

Flashback.

Soos estaba al teléfono usando el modificador de vos de Ford.

-He sí, soy yo el tío Stan, Soos es como un hijo para mi ¡Ay!-Dijo Soos tras recibir un zape en la cabeza por parte de Wendy-He es decir, si yo recibiré a Dipper y Mabel no te preocupes papá de Dipper y Mabel, he quiero decir, estoy viejo y gruñón.

Soos colgó y mientras Melody y Wendy negaban con la cabeza con la palma de su mano en la frente, Soos levantaba el pulgar en símbolo de aprobación de su propia actuación.

Fin del Flashback

-Tienes suerte de que nuestros padres se la tragaran-Comento Dipper.

-De que hablas amigo, esa actuación fue fantástica-Contesto Soos.

-Muy bien me muero de ganas de ver cómo has manejado la cabaña Soos-Dijo Mabel tomando al hombre de la muñeca.

En ese momento Mabel y Dipper notaron a Melody.

-Wow eres la novia de Soos, eres bastante linda-Comento Mabel y Dipper la apoyo.

-Gracias-Contesto Melody tras reír un momento-Ustedes son tan geniales como Soos me había comentado.

-Bueno que estamos esperando tambien quiero ver cómo has manejado la cabaña Soos-Dijo Dipper como siempre con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Pero primero tenemos otra sorpresa para ustedes-Contesto Soos para luego llevar a los dos hermanos a la plaza central, donde el alcalde Tyler y bastantes personas conocidas del pueblo observaban.

En la plaza todos estaban emocionados por la llegada de los jóvenes Pines.

-Y aquí están los "no héroes" cuando "nada paso" ¿entienden? Por favor suban (referencia a get on)-Dijo Tyler haciendo comillas con los dedos refiriéndose a los eventos de Weirdmaggedon.

Los hermanos Pines rieron y subieron al estrado para ver a todo el pueblo.

Pudieron ver a varias caras conocidas, Guideon que vestia como un chico normal sobre una patinete roja acompañado de sus dos secuaces ex reos, Pacifica y su familia también estaban en la plaza, curiosamente vestían ropa menos elegante, parecían una familia más normal, aunque tratando de disimular ser elegantes. Dipper y Mabel notaron la sonrisa de Pacifica, en verdad también estaban felices de verla, estaba Linda Susan, los amigos de Wendy, curiosamente había un par de muchachos que sobresalieron entre la multitud para Dipper, un chico de tés algo trigueña que vestía un chaleco y una playera blanca con pantalón negro parecía tener una edad similar a la de él y Mabel, mientras el chico a su lado que era más alto aparentaba ser un poco mayor que Wendy, con una chaqueta y un polo blanco, también unos jeans negros, se le veía bastante serio, pero tenía una sonrisa que no le inspiraba ninguna confianza a Dipper.

-¿Quiénes son ellos…?-Se preguntó Dipper, pero pronto su hermana lo abrazo del cuello y volvió a sonreír.

-¿que siente regresar despues de casi un año?-Pregunto Toby acercando su microfono al par de gemelos.

-Estamos muy emocionados-Contestaron ambos animados.

-Espero que lo pasen muy bien chicos, de vuelta en el pueblo más aburrido del mundo-Dijo guiñándole un ojo a todos quienes rieron ante el sarcástico comentario de Tayler.

-¿Dónde están Stan y Ford?-Pregunto Durland quien estaba al lado del Sheriff Blubs.

-Aún no han podido llegar, pero llegaran pronto estoy seguro-Dijo Dipper tomando el micrófono.

-¡Y yo organizare una gran fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!-Dijo Mabel levantando el puño una y otra vez mientras la gente que veía la imitaba.

-Fascinante-Dijo Tad Strange.

-Oh extrañaba a ese tipo-Comento Mabel aun celebrando.

Dipper también imito la acción y lo celebro, pero de reojo volvió a ver al lugar en el que se encontraban el par de chicos que vio hace un momento, ellos ya se habían ido.

Al llegar a la cabaña del misterio el par de Gemelos la admiro con mucha nostalgia, siendo Waddles el primero en entrar dando brincos.

-Es genial… no puedo creer que pasaran diez meses-Dijo Dipper, mientras Mabel corría delante de él dando vueltas por la cabaña.

-Bueno te vas a quedar ahí todo el día, vamos a darle una ojeada-Dijo Wendy dándole un empujoncito a Dipper.

-Jaja claro-Dijo Dipper alegre.

Dipper y Mabel llegaron al ático que aún seguía vacío y también los llenó de nostalgia.

-Wow ha pasado tanto tiempo-Dipper miraba la habitación vacía y podía recordarse a sí mismo acostado leyendo un libro mientras Mabel brincaba emocionada en la cama.

-Vamos hermano, empecemos a disfrutar, antes de que el fin del verano llegue sin avisar. ¡Vaya hice rima! Debería hacer un rap con Soos-Comento Mabel dejando su maleta y bajando a ver a Soos.

-Aun así será algo raro estar en Gravity Falls sin un misterio que tratar de resolver en mis ratos libres…-Pensó Dipper dejando sus cosas para luego bajar a la entrada.

Ahí vio a Soos y Mabel, quienes se encontraban haciendo bailes improvisados en la entrada de la tienda mientras Melody reía, Dipper noto que Wendy ya se estaba alistando para irse.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Sí, ahora tengo otro trabajo de verano, estoy tratando de ahorrar y en este lugar no generaba ingresos suficientes-Comento Wendy en vos baja.

-Oí eso, ah he aprendido tanto de usted señor Pines-Soos tenía una foto de un comercial de padres e hijos donde tenía la foto de la cara del señor Stan pegada al padre de ese comercial y su cara pegada a la del hijo- ¿Dónde está el espejo gigante que pedí de atracción?-Pregunto ahora imitando la forma de renegar del tío Stan.

Dipper y Wendy rieron juntos.

-Estoy ayudando a Linda Susan con su restaurante cuando quieras puedes ir ahí si te antoja comer unos buenos panqueques algo quemados, de hecho-Wendy tomo la gorra de Dipper que antes era suya y le devolvió la gorra con el pino-Creo que mientras estés aquí no necesitas recordarme, además siempre necesitaremos que tú seas el pino-Rio Wendy saliendo de la tienda.

-Dipper que tal si me haces un favor y comienzas a poner letreros tal vez encuentres otro diario-Comento Soos riendo.

-Jaja no lo creo Soos…-El humor de Dipper empezó a decaer, quizá la emoción de Gravity Falls estaba en todos los misterios que lo rodeaban, pero Dipper tenía todo claro ya.

Conscientemente tal vez mientras ponía los letreros, Dipper llego al árbol que representa una entrada para el bunker y también el escondite secreto del diario número 3, entro al bunker por un momento solo para leer viejos papeles, salió de ahí y camino al lugar donde había quedado la estatua de Bill Cipher.

Ahí estaba, en su última pose antes de quedar petrificado, una criatura como Bill Cipher nunca más debería ser liberada.

-¿Te llama la atención?-Pregunto un muchacho sorprendiendo a Dipper.

Dipper volteo para ver al muchacho joven que le había llamado la atención hoy entre la multitud.

-Un poco, si ¿No eres del pueblo verdad?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Si soy de aquí, ¿Por qué crees eso? Es más, tú eres el que no es del pueblo-Contesto el muchacho.

-Es verdad vine de visita, aun así ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta estatua me llama la atención, parece estar viva ¿no te parece?-Comento el muchacho, supongo que eso es a lo que llaman arte.

-¿desde hace cuánto vives en Gravity Falls?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Toda mi vida-Contesto el muchacho.

-El verano pasado mi hermana y yo vinimos y hemos conocido a todo el pueblo menos a ti-Contesto Dipper.

-Bueno eso es normal, mi hermano y yo no estuvimos en el pueblo el verano pasado, estuvimos en un viaje por Egipto, un gusto conocerte Pino, quiero decir Pines-El muchacho le dio la espalda y se despidió.

Dipper cuando lo escucho llamarlo Pino y luego decir Pines, se preguntaba si eso fue solo un error gramatical o una provocación ¿Qué sabe él?

Dipper estuvo a punto de correr tras él, pero varias criaturas paranormales del bosque salieron corriendo.

-Huyan, rápido ¡Corran masculinamente!-Grito uno de los minotauros.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué Sucede?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Es una sorpresa verlo, pero ahora no es momento joven Dipper-Dijo el Multioso-será mejor que huyas-Dijo mientras varios nomos y demás criaturas mágicas huían.

Ambas criaturas continuaron huyendo, pero Dipper con una sonrisa decidió seguir el camino al lugar de donde estaban huyendo.

Frente a él un montón de murciélagos de un ojo habían creado un valle de criaturas mágicas petrificadas.

-¿Por qué aún quedan tantos?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendido, para luego trepar un árbol y saltar sobre uno agarrándolo de sus alas-"mantente cool" ¿no Wendy?-Pensó Dipper mientras jalaba las alas de la criatura y comenzaba a petrificar a las demás.

Dipper se estaba divirtiendo al fin, la emoción que buscaba, petrifico a varios de los murciélagos, sin embargo al final el murciélago sobre el que se encontraba termino petrificado y Dipper cayó al suelo viéndose rodeado por todos los que quedaban.

-Oh oh-Dijo Dipper quien por inercia busco un diario en su chaqueta, pero no tenía tal cosa-Rayos…-Dipper gruño y cerró los ojos esperando su eminente fin.

De pronto sintió como era tomado de la cintura y saltaba por los aires.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Dipper al ver que aún no estaba tieso.

-Mabel y su garfio volador al rescate-Dijo Mabel animada soltando a su hermano sobre una rama de un árbol.

-Gracias Mabel, debe haber una manera de contrarrestar a esos murciélagos…-Intento pensar Dipper.

-Mmm…. ¿Su mirada petrifica, no? ¿Qué tal un espejo?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Es una locura ¿Dónde conseguiremos uno?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¿Has visto la última atracción que mando a pedir Soos para la cabaña del misterio?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¿Trajiste el carrito?-Pregunto Dipper.

Ambos hermanos bajaron del árbol siendo perseguidos por los murciélagos, evadieron a las criaturas y subieron al carrito de golf huyendo a gran velocidad del bosque perseguidos por los murciélagos que petrificaron a varias criaturas en su camino.

-Schmebulock-Dijo el nomo antes de ser petrificado.

Dipper y Mabel lo observaron y luego se cruzaron de hombros continuando su carrera hasta que por fin llegaron a la cabaña del misterio, lugar en el que bajaron del carrito logrando esquivar una mirada de petrificación.

-Espero que esto funcione, no puedo evitar la sensación de Deja vu-Dijo Dipper tomando un lado del espejo por detrás y poniéndolo en posición

-Confía en mí-Contesto Mabel ayudándolo- Esto funcionara.

-Si… el deja vu continua-Contesto Dipper, levantando el espejo junto a Mabel, frente a los murciélagos y luego se pararon ambos frente al espejo, las criaturas de un ojo dispararon su mirada a Dipper y Mabel ambos saltaron a un lado dejando el espejo frente a los murciélagos que cayeron al suelo petrificados al recibir su propio ataque.

-¡Yeah!-Grito Mabel dándole los cinco a Dipper.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Pregunto Soos, observando a las criaturas petrificadas y a Dipper y Mabel-Oh bueno ¿lo de siempre?

Ambos gemelos se limitaron a reírse.

-¿Por qué llegaste hasta ese lugar sin mí?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Lo siento, creo que tenía nostalgia de algo de aventura y misterio en mi vida-Contesto Dipper.

-Dipper me gustan las aventuras y los misterios tanto como a ti, recuerda que siempre cuentas conmigo-Contesto Mabel.

-Nunca más lo olvidare ¿Incomodo abrazo entre hermanos?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Incomodo abrazo entre hermanos-Contesto Mabel.

Ambos se abrazaron para luego darse una palmada en la espalda.

-pad, pad-Dijeron ambos.

En un aeropuerto en algún país extranjero.

-Prácticamente tuve que desnudarme para pasar por esa vendita máquina-Comento Stan disgustado.

-Esos pobres niños nunca se recuperaran de eso Stan-Contesto Ford.

-Muy gracioso-Contesto el tío Stan.

-Hay una anomalía cerca de Gravity Falls, temo que tengo que contener lo que sea que ahí este pasando-Dijo Ford bastante preocupado-además los niños ya están ahí y ya sabes como son.

-Lo sé, pero pueden manejarlo, recuerda somos Pines-Contesto el tío Stan apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano, mientras este sonreía en agradecimiento por el apoyo.

Esa noche Mabel ya se encontraba pegando sus posters de bandas de moda, mientras Dipper usaba cintas y un mural, en la pared al lado de su cama.

-¿Qué haces Dipper?

-Creí que sería un verano sin misterios, pero estaba equivocado, la primera duda es… ¿Quién es ese chico?-Dijo Dipper pegando un dibujo que hizo del muchacho.

-Se ve atractivo-Comento Mabel y Dipper solo le levanto el cabello para que cubriera su cara.

Mabel pego una foto de Dipper y ella sobre las criaturas petrificadas, en su libro de recuerdos del verano mientras Dipper escribía en una hoja de un diario su primera página hablando sobre murciélagos de un ojo y sus debilidades.

"Son realmente molestas criaturas que se quedaron en Gravity Falls tras el Weirdmaggedon, no son invencibles, solo no dejes que te vean, puedes montarlos si tienes coraje, si jalas sus alas entonces dispararan un rayos petrificador que tu podrás dirigir serán manejables, aunque creo que un espejo gigante funciona mil veces mejor"

Primer día en Gravity Falls misma lección que el año pasado, si estas en problemas la mejor persona que puedes tener a tu lado es tu hermana-Fue el último pensamiento de Dipper antes de acostarse a dormir.

Y ahora para divertirnos un rato decidí que también agregaría mensajes cifrados al final del capitulo no ha de ser muy dificil para un buen fan ;)Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo nos vemos!

"PEJBYRIMZH SMISFM X IA LMOJXIFAXA XI ZXYM AB RKXP EMOXP"

"QXI SBW BI BP CXK AB IXP NFOXJFABP"


	2. El laboratorio de Dipper

Bueno aquí estamos con el capitulo 2 de este fic, aun no estamos muy conocidos, pero le daré tiempo, soy un hombre positivo jeje (ademas apenas lo publique ayer), quiero aclarar un detalle, yo no hice este fic porque no este contento con el final ¡El final fue grandioso uno de los mejores que yo he visto! Es por respeto que trato de esforzarme en personificar correctamente a los personajes y hacer una trama bastante decente y porque considero que el final da posibilidad a los fans de tomar la serie.

Quiero agradecer de ante mano a una amiga mía, que me ayudara haciéndole una portada a este fic que a futuro podrán ver y que me ayuda a revisar los capítulos antes de ser publicados. Sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo :)

 **2-El laboratorio de Dipper.**

Eran temprano en la cabaña del misterio y los gemelos Pines ya estaban esperando ansiosos el desayuno.

-¡Waffles! ¡Waffles! ¡Waffles!-Repetían Dipper y Mabel emocionados.

-Yo también quiero un Waffle Soos cariño-Dijo Abuelita.

-Hehe claro amigos, Melody ¿me das una mano?-Pregunto Soos, sirviendo una gran cantidad de Waffles en un plato.

-Con gusto-Contesto Melody sonriéndole a Soos con cierto cariño y llevando los Waffles a la mesa.

-Wow se ven muy enamorados-Comento Mabel-Comienzo a pensar que debería volver a intentar encontrar mi amor de verano-Mabel se metió un trozo de waffle en la boca y suspiro.

-Tonterías Mabel, lo único que me importa hacer en estas vacaciones es terminar de llenar un diario con bastantes datos, igual que el tío Ford-Dijo Dipper mostrando un diario sin portada alguna.

-¿Y qué? ¿No le vas a pegar un dibujo de tus cinco dedos?-Pregunto Mabel.

-No, pienso que el símbolo de mi diario debe ser algo único de mí, los seis dedos de los anteriores diarios eran algo único del tío Ford-Contesto Dipper.

-Bueno ya verás que algo se te ocurrirá, gracias Soos-Dijo Mabel poniéndose de pie y aludiendo a Soos.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Iré al centro comercial con las chicas ¿Quieres ir? Veremos ropa, observaremos chicos y hablaremos de ellos-Dijo Mabel curiosamente con cero sarcasmo, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Yo creo que paso-Contesto Dipper tocando detrás de su cuello.

-Tú te lo pierdes-Mabel salió por la puerta emocionada, pero regreso a los pocos segundos-Primero debería cambiarme esta pijama.

-Soos tu qué opinas ¿Quieres hacer al…?-Cuando Dipper volteo Soos y Melody estaban ocupados charlando entre ellos y riendo-Luego miro a su otro costado y la abuelita de Soos ya se encontraba dormida.

-Creo que buscare a Wendy, tal vez quiera hacer algo hoy-Dijo Dipper parándose de la silla.

Un rato más tarde Dipper entro al restaurante de Linda Susan animado, al ver a Wendy atender a las personas de ahí no pudo evitar pensar que con gusto desayunaría, almorzaría y cenaría ahí todos los días para ser atendido por ella.

-¡Hey Amigo! ¿Qué haces ahí parado?-Pregunto Wendy acercándose a Dipper.

-Wendy, yo solo estaba algo aburrido sabes… así que me preguntaba ¿A qué hora acaba tu turno? Digo… podemos salir y quizá arrojar piedras al rio o algo…-Dipper trato de sonar convincente.

-Hoy no podrá ser, hoy trabajo turno completo Susan fue a que le hagan una cirugía en el ojo y me quede a cargo del lugar-Contesto Wendy-Lo siento Dipper, pero estoy algo ocupada esta vez, mañana será-Wendy puso una mano en el hombro de Dipper y luego se dirigió a seguir atendiendo.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Dipper con la mirada baja.

Dipper tenía que asimilar que sus amigos tenían algunos compromisos aparte de él y hoy por fin se dio el día en que todos coincidieron en esos otros compromisos, el romance de Soos, las amigas de Mabel, el trabajo de Wendy…

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo Waddles-Dijo Dipper acariciando al cerdo en la entrada de la cabaña del misterio.

Waddles de pronto se alejó de Dipper para entrar a la cabaña del misterio donde comenzó a raspar la máquina de dulces con sus patas.

-¿Tienes hambres?-Pregunto Dipper acercándose a la máquina-Un momento, la máquina de dulces… -Dipper ingreso el código secreto de la máquina y entro al estudio privado de Ford-Tal vez aquí encuentre algo que me distraiga…

En el estudio de Ford había varios papeles con planos complicados que incluso Dipper tenía problemas para comprender.

-Tal vez es hora de tener mi propio espacio, mi propio laboratorio-Pensó Dipper emocionado sosteniendo unos planos.

Nota: Este sería un buen momento para el opening.

Pasaron unas horas y Dipper ya se encontraba desempolvando el estudio de Ford y separando hojas entre posibles experimentos a realizar.

-Piensa en las posibilidades, mi propio laboratorio… podría descubrir de todo y pensar mejor en mis teorías, esto será genial-Decía Dipper emocionado, hablándole a Waddles.

-¡Oinc!-Contesto Waddles mientras ayudaba a Dipper comiendo basura del piso.

Dipper no se dio cuenta, pero se entretuvo tanto que termino pasando la noche ahí.

Era otra mañana en Gravity Falls, alegre hasta que un grito agodo rompió la calma de ese dia seguido de una Mabel preocupada que bajaba a toda velocidad desde su cuarto a la entrada de la cabaña del misterio.

-¡Dipper! ¿Dónde está Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel tomando a Soos del cuello de su camisa.

-Tranquila amiga, jaja Dipper debe estar por aquí en algún lado, no es como si él se metiera en problemas con facilidad-Una vez Soos dijo esto Mabel tomo su pistola con garfio y corrió a la ciudad en búsqueda de su hermano.

Melody puso ambas manos en sus caderas con una mirada de disgusto hacia Soos.

-¿Qué dije?-Pregunto Soos.

Mabel entro al restaurante de linda Susan y saludo a Wendy.

-¡Dipper no está! ¿Lo has visto?-Pregunto Mabel bastante preocupada.

-No desde ayer… que me pregunto para ir a hacer algo y le dije que no porque tenía trabajo-Contesto Wendy.

Mabel lanzo un grito al cielo y salió a buscar empujando a un hombre que caminaba con cuidado para no derramarse café caliente.

-Susan disculpa me debo tomar un descanso-Dijo Wendy contagiada por la preocupación de Mabel.

Linda Susan llevaba una venda en un ojo debido a la cirugía del día anterior.

-De acuerdo te lo debo por lo de ayer-Dijo Susan-Que tan difícil puede ser cocinar con un solo ojo-Dijo con ironía Susan mientras comenzaba a echar productos de limpieza sobre una de las calderas.

Mabel siguió preguntando a todo el pueblo en búsqueda de respuesta.

-¿Has visto a mi hermano?-Pregunto a una familia, ellos negaron-¿Han visto a mi hermano?-Pregunto al Sheriff Blubs y al oficial Durland, ambos negaron y pronto montaron en su patrulla encendiendo las luces del vehículo de policía.

Wendy mientras tanto movió a sus amigos preguntándoles si habían visto a Dipper, todos se dividieron en su búsqueda mientras Tambry publico fotos de Dipper en redes sociales preguntando si lo habían visto.

Mabel llego al parque de patinaje del pueblo, lugar donde estaba Guideon tratando de verse cool frente a los otros niños del pueblo.

-¡Guideon!-Mabel se acercó al joven bien peinado y pequeño.

-Mabel no esperaba verte tan pronto, como veras estoy aquí con mi patineta ya sabes 360-Dijo Guideon apoyándose en su patineta tratando de verse cool para luego caerse.

-No tengo tiempo para tus intentos de salir de la friendzone ¿has visto a mi hermano?-Pregunto Mabel exasperada.

-¿Dipper está perdido?-Pregunto Guideon-Porque justo cuando deje de intentar destruirlo-Murmuro para sí mismo.

-¡Busca a mi hermano por favor!-Pidió Mabel, Guideon al verla de cerca accedió.

-Claro, hare lo que pueda-Guideon chasqueo sus dedos y llegaron varios pandilleros al lugar.

-Necesita algo señor Guideon-Pregunto ojos de fantasma, el líder de la banda.

-Busquen a Dipper Pines y tráiganmelo-Solicito Guideon, mientras Ojos de fantasma golpeaba su palma izquierda con su puño derecho-Ejem… tráiganlo vivo, Mabel lo está buscando porque está preocupada por él-Mabel miro disgustada a Guideon-¡Quiero decir sin lastimarlo! Solo búsquenlo.

Los delincuentes partieron.

-Muchas gracias Guideon-Lo abrazo Mabel para luego empujarlo-¡Seguiré buscando!-Mabel siguió corriendo por la ciudad.

Más tarde Mabel se encontró con Pacifica quien vestía su habitual estilo de ropa una chaqueta morada, con un vestido blanco debajo, aretes con forma de anillos blancos, leggins negros, sin embargo no parecia ropa tan cara como de costumbre, se encontraba comiendo helado con sus amigas en el centro comercial.

-¡Pacifica!-Grito Mabel acercándose.

-¿Mabel? Hola, supongo que es la primera vez que hablamos desde que llegaste ¿Por qué están tan agitada y sudada?-Pregunto Pacifica observándola.

-Dipper no aparece ¿Lo has visto?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¿Dipper no está? ¡Dios mío!-Luego miro a sus amigas-Es decir… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?-Pregunto tratando de aparentar neutralidad.

-¡Ayer! ¡Si lo ves avísame!-Fue lo último que dijo Mabel antes de continuar su búsqueda.

-Se te ve algo preocupada-Comento una de las amigas de Pacifica pelirroja. lacia que traía puesto un vestido celeste de verano.

-¿Te importa mucho el chico Pines?-Pregunto la otra amiga de Pacifica, esta de tes oscura y cabello castaño largo que traía puesto un vestido amarillo con una cinta naranja.

-¡Cla-claro que no! En fin tengo que irme-Dijo Pacifica poniéndose de pie algo apresurada.

-¿Vas a buscarlo?-Pregunto la pelirroja.

-No, solo… solo… tengo algo que hacer-Dijo Pacifica caminando despacio hasta que las perdió de vista para empezar a correr.

Mabel fue al bosque a preguntarle a las criaturas mágicas si lo habían visto, pero ninguna lo había visto.

Finalmente Mabel, Candy, Grenda y Wendy se reunieron en la cabaña del misterio preocupadas.

Wendy reviso su celular.

-Tambry dice que aun nadie lo ha visto-Dijo Wendy revisando su celular.

-Es imposible que nadie lo haya visto-Comento Candy.

-Si es casi como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado bajo nuestras narices-Comento Grenda tratando de comprar algo en la máquina de dulces, pero al ver su barra de chocolate atorarse comenzó a golpear la máquina-Tonta máquina.

-Bajo nuestras narices… ¡Eso es!-Mabel corrió a la máquina de dulces e ingreso el código secreto.

Cuando Mabel abrió la puerta secreta, escucho ronquidos.

Candy, Grenda y Wendy caminaron despacio tras Mabel que les hizo un ademan de guardar silencio.

Finalmente lo encontraron, Dipper y Waddles estaban dormidos en el suelo, se notaba lo exhausto del joven Pines.

-Todo este tiempo estuvo aquí-Dijo Mabel algo enfadada.

-Alo, Tambry lo encontramos avísale al pueblo y luego comienza a publicar post de Thompson para que el pueblo olvide el inconveniente, si los más vergonzosos-Dijo Wendy para luego colgar el teléfono-Bueno debo volver al trabajo, se ve muy cansado-Comento Wendy.

-¿Qué estaría hacien…?-Mabel levanto la mirada y noto que el lugar no solo estaba limpio, estaba organizado e incluso se veían algunas partes de criaturas mágicas y fluidos en frascos-Dipper…

-Parece que Dipper estuvo trabajando en limpiar este lugar y luego hizo una especie de laboratorio para el estudio de criaturas mágicas-Comento Candy acomodándose los lentes.

-Chicas las veré luego, tengo que hablar seriamente con Dipper-Dijo Mabel con algo de seriedad.

Candy, Wendy y Grenda salieron de la habitación secreta de la cabaña, dejando a Dipper y Waddles con Mabel.

-Dipper, despierta…-Dijo Mabel moviendo un poco a Dipper-¡Dipper tienes que ayudar a Wendy su ropa esta toda mojada y…!-Probo mintiendo Mabel.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dipper se levantó de repente.

Mabel le bajo la gorra a Dipper hasta que esta tapara sus ojos.

-¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¿Qué?-Dipper bostezo-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto Dipper poniéndose de pie mientras Waddles se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo en el suelo sin el apoyo del joven Pines.

-Son las 3pm, todos en el pueblo te estuvieron buscando-Comento Mabel.

-Lo siento Mabel, creo que se me fue un poco la hora de las manos, pero mira-Dipper abrió su diario-Hice muchos avances y…

Mabel seguía enojada por lo que Dipper se calló y cerró el libro.

-De acuerdo, es solo que ahora todos ustedes tienen algo a lo que dedicarse, tú tienes tus amigas, Wendy su trabajo, Soos su novia y su trabajo y yo no tenía nada, así que decidí que haría lo que más me gusta, investigar y para eso usaría el lugar del tio Ford.

Mabel se sentó junto a Dipper.

-Dipper no porque tengamos otras cosas que hacer nos olvidaremos de ti o dejaremos de pasar tiempo contigo, pero es genial que tengas ahora algo que te entretenga, aunque sea la afición de un nerd te apoyare-Comento Mabel apoyando su mano en el hombro de Dipper, para luego golpear su brazo- Pero no vuelvas a desaparecerte así.

-Lo prometo-Dijo Dipper sobándose el brazo.

-Amm chicos-Wendy bajo de nuevo-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero hay un extraña cosa con tentáculos aquí afuera-Comento Wendy mientras sacaba su hacha y salía de nuevo.

-Oh no, la cosa come carne humana de otra dimensión-Dijo Dipper revisando un recipiente vacío en el que se supone que estaba-Creo que estaba por experimentar con él.

-¿Dejaste escapar a una criatura come carne de otra dimensión?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Bien tenía algo de sueño, igual no es peligroso, era como de este tamaño…-Dijo Dipper haciendo una caja con sus manos.

De pronto un tentáculo entro por la puerta que daba al laboratorio y Dipper tuvo que salir con Mabel por una ventana que daba a la entrada de la cabaña.

-¿Decías?-Pregunto Mabel, al ver a la tremenda criatura sobre la cabaña.

-Debió comer algún agente que acelerara su crecimiento dentro del laboratorio… Ford va a matarme-Dijo Dipper preocupado.

-Eso si esa cosa no nos mata primero-Dijo Candy que estaba escondida con Grenda cerca de un árbol.

Wendy le cortaba algunos tentáculos a la criatura con su hacha.

-Ford lo controlo usando corrientes eléctricas, tal vez esa es la manera…-Pensó Dipper recordando el primer día de Ford en casa-Mabel atráelo fuera de la cabaña.

-¡Yo me encargo!-Dijo Mabel haciendo girar la pistola con garfio en su mano para luego golpearle el ojo único ojo que tenía a la criatura-¡Hey estúpido calamar de un ojo! ¡Respeta a Mabel y su garfio volador!

La criatura tenía a abuelita con todo y sillón en uno de sus tentáculos, pero ella no paraba de tejer, a Soos en otro, a Melody en otro y a Waddles en el cuarto.

-Amigo, he visto suficientes animes para saber a dónde va esto y no me gusta-Comento Soos mirando a la criatura.

-Candy, Grenda acompáñenme-Ordeno Dipper corriendo a la cabaña, mientras Mabel y Wendy entretenían a la criatura para que no pusiera ningún tentáculo dentro de la cabaña.

Dipper saco algunos cables de la cajuela del auto y luego los conecto al motor del auto de Soos.

-Candy, Grenda a mi señal aceleran-Dijo Dipper luego de conectar algunos cables para encender el auto.

-¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?-Pregunto Candy impresionada.

-El tío Stan dijo que saber robar un auto te puede salvar la vida-Contesto Dipper para luego correr hacia dentro de la cabaña.

Dipper tenía el otro extremo de los cables conectados al motor en sus manos, un par de pinzas metálicas.

La criatura estuvo a punto de comerse a Waddles, pero Wendy lanzo su hacha cortándole un tentáculo al monstruo, mientras Mabel rescataba a Waddles usando el garfio y pistola.

-Uff, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¡Oinc!-Contesto Waddles contento.

-¡Oye monstruo! ¡Deja a mi familia!-Grito Dipper saltando desde el techo de la cabaña a la cabeza del monstruo.

El monstruo se sacudió tratando de quitarse a Dipper de encima, soltando a Soos, Melody y Abuelita.

-Oh vaya-Dijo Abuelita sin parar de tejer en el lugar en el que cayo.

Dipper se sostuvo con fuerza de la criatura, para finalmente poder conectar los cables.

-¡Candy, Grenda ahora!-Grito Dipper que salió volando cayendo en el pasto debido a los movimientos de la criatura.

Candy y Grenda aceleraron conduciendo una cantidad enorme de electricidad contra el calamar de otra dimensión que chillo de dolor hasta finalmente explotar.

-Asco-Comento Dipper quitándose los fluidos que salieron de la criatura tras su explosión.

-¿Alguien quiere Sushi?-Pregunto Soos.

Pasaron unas horas y Dipper como castigo por lo del calamar, se vio obligado a limpiar sus restos solo.

-¿Quieres una mano, bro?-Pregunto Mabel ayudándolo.

-Gracias… Esto fue totalmente mi culpa-Comento Dipper.

-Puede ser, pero también lo arreglaste y no hubo heridos…-Comento Mabel.

Un niño salió de los restos de la criatura.

-Estoy más traumatizado que antes y de por vida-Dijo saliendo con una sonrisa de las entrañas del monstruo y huyendo a casa.

-Bueno nadie es perfecto-Agrego Mabel.

-Ja ja, de acuerdo tratemos de no causar más desastres a futuro-Dijo Dipper sonriendo mientras limpiaba la entrada de la cabaña con su hermana.

Mientras tanto un grupo de encapuchados se reunían.

-Son hábiles-Dijo un muchacho lanzando unas fotos de Dipper y sus amigos luchando con el calamar de hoy.

-No está mal, pueden ser tan hábiles como quieras… pero aun no nos conocen, todo ocurrirá justo debajo de sus narices.

En la cabaña del misterio Mabel se encontraba pegando unas fotos de Soos, vendiendo sushi frente a la cabaña con una cinta japonesa en la cabeza y de fondo se podía ver a un chico vomitando dentro de un basurero tras ingerir el "sushi" en otra foto salen Dipper y Mabel frente a Soos quien trataba de manejar los cuchillos para impresionar a todos y en una tercera foto sale Melody vendando a Soos tras herirse con un cuchillo.

Mabel suspira.

-Otro día memorable en Gravity Falls-Comento Mabel.

-Y que lo digas-Contesto Dipper.

-¿Ya decidiste que firma tendrá tu diario?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Si-Dijo Dipper mostrando en su portada la osa mayor.

-Muy original hermanito-Contesto Mabel mientras le levantaba el cabello a su hermano para ver su marca de nacimiento.

Dipper se puso a trabajar en su diario antes de dormir.

"El calamar interdimencional, es un resultado del uso del portal para traer a mi tío Ford de vuelta, es altamente vulnerable a la electricidad, usualmente son pequeños, pero el mío creció tras ingerir algún acelerador de crecimiento, les gusta comer carne humana, son peligrosos no dejes que te atrapen, aunque dudo que volvamos a saber de él"

Dipper dibujo a la criatura tanto de bebe, como en la forma que tuvo ese día y cerro su libro. Mientras tanto en las tuberías de la cabaña uno de los tentáculos del calamar interdimencional se arrastraba, hasta encontrarse con la cabeza de será de Larry King.

-Un tentáculo… Fascinante-Comento Larry King.

-Tener un hobbie en el cual distraerse no es insano, mientras no trate de comerse a tus amigos y familiares-Pensó Dipper antes de acostarse.

"KM EXYFXK XZBIBOXAMOBP AB ZOBZFJFBKQM BL BI IXY."

"ZXYBWX ZML QBKQXZRIMP, JRV MOFDFLXI"

Avísenme si logran descifrar los códigos al final por inbox, si les parecen divertidos o formaron teorías.


	3. Ups

Bienvenidos al tercer capitulo de este fic: Gravity Falls: Otro verano de misterios, espero disfruten el capitulo! dejen reviews los estoy viendo... xD ¡Especialmente a ti el bajito! Gracias por los resientes reviews apenas empece este proyecto hace tres días y ya siento un poco de acogida, me pone contento :) espero siga contando con ustedes.

Sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo! :)

 **3-Ups**

Era de día en la cabaña del misterio y como de costumbre Dipper se encontraba haciendo sus clásicas investigaciones frente a un mural que había al lado de su cama, mientras Mabel lo observaba y grababa todo.

-Aun no descifro nada sobre este sujeto-Comento Dipper observando el dibujo del muchacho de la playera blanca y chaleco negro con una mano en su mentón.

-Sigo pensando que tu dibujo es algo atractivo-Comento Mabel en respuesta a la afirmación de Dipper.

-Mabel no es el punto, tenemos que descubrir cuales son las intenciones de este sujeto-Contesto Dipper.

-Quiero decir ¿no crees que estas exagerando? Solo es un muchacho de nuestra edad ¿Qué de peligroso puede tener?-Pregunto Mabel levantando ambas manos en señal de desinterés.

-Te recuerdo que muchachos de nuestra edad pueden pelear con unicornios, nomos, múrcielas de un ojo, calamaras inter-dimensionales, participar en competencias a muerte del futuro y un largo etc…-Contesto Dipper sin parar de observar el mural.

-Dipper nuestro caso fue completamente especial, no todos los chicos son como nosotros, somos "gemelos misterio" ¿Recuerdas?-Mabel abrazo a su hermano del cuello diciendo eso ultimo y Dipper suspiro.

-Tal vez tienes razón-Admitió Dipper-Pero… demasiadas coincidencias, lo encontré frente a la estatua de Bill, me llamo Pino...-Dipper caminaba intranquilo de un extremo de la habitación a otra recordando esos puntos.

-Tal vez necesites un poco de aire fresco hermano ¿vamos a la piscina?-Pregunto Mabel emocionada.

-Sí, de acuerdo eso ayuda… tal vez tengas razon...-Contesto Dipper caminando junto a Mabel.

En la piscina de Gravity Falls la gente de la ciudad se divertía, Dipper diviso al grupo de Wendy divirtiéndose charlando entre ellos Lee y Nate peleando entre ellos, Thompson dibujando caras en su panza, Robbie al lado de Tambry y Wendy riendo al lado de Tambry, para sorpresa suya también vio a Pacifica en el puesto de vigilante.

-¿Pacifica?-Pregunto Dipper acercándose a la aludida que vestía un traje de baño rojo y lentes de sol negros.

-¿Dipper?-Pacifica observo al muchacho ahora era un poco más alto y parecía no estar en mala forma-¿Co-Como has estado?-Pregunto tomándose el cabello.

-Bien ¿Ha estado bien todo en casa?-Pregunto Dipper tratando de iniciar una charla casual.

-Bueno excepto por la parte en que ahora soy clase media-alta, bien-Contesto bajándose del puesto para pararse frente a Dipper, este no pudo evitar notar el atractivo de la rubia-¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hola?-Dijo Pacifica tratando de llamar la atención del castaño.

-Ah ¿Qué?-Dipper se dio cuenta que había estado distraído un buen rato.

-¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? Bueno, no es como si no actuaras como bobo de vez en cuando-Comento Pacifica con una mano en su cadera.

-Muy graciosa, no pensé que te interesaría este trabajo siempre has sido tan… ya sabes…-Dipper paso una mano por detrás de su cuello.

-¿Engreída? ¿Prepotente? ¿Altanera? ¿La peor?-Trato de ayudarlo la rubia.

-Bueno… poco humilde-Contesto Dipper tratando de no sonar muy ofensivo.

Para sorpresa del joven Pines, Pacifica solo rió un poco de manera agradable como aquella vez que ensuciaron la alfombra de la madre de Pacifica, Dipper sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno debido a nuestra situación actual mis padres quieren que aprenda el valor de un dólar, como si no lo supiera-Pacifica hablo con ironía.

-Bueno se te da muy bien…-Comento Dipper-Quiero decir… te caerá bien el trabajo y todo eso ¿Tus padres ya no te presionan?

-Han estado más que nada ocupados presionándose a sí mismos, ellos mismos no están acostumbrados del todo a una vida sin lujos, supongo que a mí también me costó acostumbrarme-Pacifica se cruzó de brazos y vio en otra dirección.

-Te contare un secreto las mejores cosas en esta vida son gratis-Contesto Dipper tocándole el hombro y reconfortándola, Pacifica sonrió en respuesta a este gesto.

-Gracias-Contesto sonriendo ante el gesto.

El grupo de Wendy observo a Dipper conversar animadamente con Pacifica.

-Hey ¿no es ese el Doctor Diversion?-Comento Lee.

-Wow el chico es todo un casanova-Comento Nate.

Wendy observo a Dipper.

-No lo molesten chicos seguro es solo una conversación normal-Comento Wendy observándolos, para luego verlos reírse-O tal vez no…

Tambry se limitó a tomarles una foto y subirla a las redes.

Dipper continuaba su conversación animadamente con Pacifica hasta que noto la falta de su hermana gemela.

-Espera un momento, me entretuve tanto hablando contigo que perdí a Mabel de vista-Dijo Dipper al notar la ausencia de su hermana.

-No es esa de ahí-Contesto Pacifica señalando a Mabel, que se encontraba conversando con un muchacho de tés oscura y cabello negro, el mismo chico con el que Dipper había hablado frente a la estatua de Bill.

-Ahora vuelvo Pacifica-Dijo Dipper caminando hacia su hermana dejando a Pacifica impresionada por el cambio de humor.

-¿Sera un hermano celoso?-Se preguntó Pacifica-¿Eso es algo adorable, no? No… yo no dije eso-Se dijo a si misma asegurándose de que nadie la oyera.

Dipper se acercó a Mabel que reía junto al muchacho en cuestión.

-Hola-Dijo Dipper entrando en la conversación plantándose entre ambos.

-Dipper aquí estas, lo siento hermano te vi hablando con Pacifica y bueno… ¡Te presento a Craig!-Mabel le señalo al muchacho.

-Ya conozco a Dipper Pines, el chico más famoso del pueblo-Contesto el moreno-Aunque diría que no pareces la gran cosa.

-Te sorprenderías-Contesto Dipper con un tono a la defensiva.

La tensión entre ambos estaba en el ambiente.

-Wow de repente empezó a hacer más calor aquí-Dijo Mabel abanicándose con su mano tratando de reducir la tensión del momento.

-Como sea, voy a darme un clavado mientras conversan-Dijo el muchacho alejándose de los hermanos Pines.

-Grr…-A Dipper realmente no le agradaba el muchacho-¡Él es el muchacho que te mencione!-Grito Dipper exasperado.

-Es más guapo en persona-Comento Mabel observándolo alejarse.

-Mabel esto es serio, no confió en ese chico-Contesto Dipper observándolo con desconfianza.

-¡Hey! ¡Dipper! ¡Mabel! –Grito Craig ahora sobre la tabla a punto de saltar, finalmente dio un salto perfecto llamando la atención de varias personas del pueblo.

-Wow ¿Quién es ese chico?-Pregunto Wendy acercándose a Dipper y Mabel.

-Su nombre es Craig-Comento Mabel observándolo.

-¡Hey! ¡Dipper inténtalo amigo!-Grito Craig saludándolo con la mano.

-Paso-Contesto Dipper de forma mordaz.

-No pensé que el gran Dipper Pines fuera una gallina-Comento Craig esta vez logrando disgustar a Dipper y provocar que las personas en la piscina pusieran atención a su disputa.

-¡Bien!-Dijo Dipper subiendo a la plataforma más alta.

-He Dipper…-Pacifica no estaba segura de que eso fuera buena idea ya que sabía que esa tabla era muy antigua.

Dipper llego a la cima y sintió las miradas de todos en la piscina mientras Tambry grababa todo con su celular.

-Oh man, oh man, Tranquilo Dipper… solo salta, cae en el agua genial y has quedar a ese Craig como un idiota, suena fácil-Se decía Dipper así mismo acercándose al borde de la tabla.

Dipper salto sin embargo al dar el primer paso acabo resbalando cayendo de cara y panza contra la piscina acabando con un gran "OOHHH" de parte de todos sus espectadores.

Pacifica rápidamente nado para sacarlo, pero seguía inconsciente.

-¡Pacifica has algo!-Grito Mabel preocupada por su hermano.

-Claro… yo me encargo-Dijo Pacifica algo insegura mientras se preparaba para hacerle respiración de boca a boca.

Pacifica se acomodó el cabello para que no interfiriera y se acercó despacio a Dipper, siendo detenida por el señor Aguaclara poco antes de lograrlo.

-Yo me haré cargo-Dijo el hombre alejando a Pacifica de Dipper para acercarse a darle respiración boca a boca, después de toser un momento Dipper se levanto.

-¿Por qué a mí?-Se lamentó Dipper.

Varias personas reían y Craig sonreía con cierta arrogancia cosa que enojo a Dipper aun mas.

Pasaron unas horas y Dipper se encontraba en su laboratorio.

-Tonto Craig, tonta Mabel, tonta tabla… tonto-Dipper volvió a lavarse la boca y escupir-Tonto Aguaclara…

-¡Hahahaha!-Mabel reía viendo el vídeo que subió Tambry de su caída, seguido del rescate del Señor Aguaclara-Hermano esto será un clásico de internet.

-¡Mabel ese chico es malo! ¡Y oculta algo terrible!-Grito Dipper enojado.

-Calma hermano, Craig fue algo pesado, pero él no tiene la culpa de que tropezaras, ni de que Aguaclara te rescatara-Mabel trato de contener una risa al recordar la última parte.

-Agg…-Dipper se terminó de lavar la boca por tercera vez-Mi problema es que ni siquiera puedes confiar en mi cuando te digo que ese muchacho era un problema.

-Dipper, Craig no es un problema, si molesto un poco… ¿Pero es algo normal entre ustedes los chicos, no? Conmigo fue bastante educado…

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno… quizás…-Dijo Mabel jugando con sus dedos.

-¡Mabel esto es imposible!-Grito Dipper golpeando un botón en una mesa-¡Ese chico solo es un…!- En ese momento una alarma empezó a sonar en todo el lugar, después una pantalla se encendió justo encima del botón mostrando una parte del campo de Gravity Falls cuyo suelo se abrió, seguido de esto un misil salió disparado hacia el espacio- ¿Desastre?

Dipper y Mabel observaron sorprendidos al igual que la gente del pueblo el misil salir volando perdiéndose en la estratosfera.

Despues de un momento los hermanos salieron del laboratorio y notaron a Soos y Melody preocupados, mientras Abuelita dormía en el sofa.

-Chicos tenemos las horas contadas-Comento Soos abrazando a Melody.

-¿Qué sucede Soos?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Un misil desvió un asteroide en el espacio, lo hizo pedazos y aparentemente un pedazo de ese asteroide caerá en Gravity Falls.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron Dipper y Mabel al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se sentaron frente a la televisión para oír la explicación.

-Como ya oyeron en cuestión de horas nuestro amado pueblo será destruido, solicitamos apoyo del gobierno de Estados Unidos, pero cuando llamamos creyeron que fue una broma telefónica, soy Sandra Jiménez y… ¡Todos vamos a morir!-La mujer se agarró el cabello y se puso de pie.

-Y en otro ámbito de las noticias, soy el campeón nacional de Death Ball-Comento Toby Decididio.

-¡Oh no!-Grito Dipper preocupado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Mabel también preocupada.

-Ha, ha… ¿Destruirlo? ¿Tal vez haya otro misil en el laboratorio?-Dipper bajo corriendo al laboratorio seguido por Mabel y volvió a presionar el botón, pero salía solo un mensaje de "No ammo"-¡¿Porque el tío Ford ocultaba solo un misil?!-Grito Dipper exasperado.

-Hermano, tenía una maquina apocalíptica en su sótano, no debería sorprenderte-Dijo Mabel tocando el hombro de su hermano.

-¡Si! Pero porque solo uno...-Se lamento Dipper.

-No pidas tanto Dipper-Contesto Mabel.

-Tenemos que detenerlo… pero como…-Dipper trato de pensar en una solución aun exasperado caminando de un rincón a otro del laboratorio.

-¡Chicos hay un anciano raro en el teléfono que dice conocerlos!-Grito Soos.

-¿Qué?-Dipper y Mabel subieron rápidamente y respondieron el teléfono-¿hola?

-¡Yijajay! ¡Hora de probar mi nueva máquina!-El hombre tras el teléfono tosió- Es decir, chicos necesito que vengan pronto a mi mansión, tengo una idea para solucionar este problema, solo deben conseguir uno de esos cristales para hacer más grandes o pequeñas las cosas-Dijo el viejo tras el teléfono.

-¿Viejo McGucket? Su vos suena más…-Dijo Dipper sin encontrar el termino adecuado.

-¿Humana?-Completo Mabel

-No es momento para eso, son efectos secundarios de recuperar la cordura, en fin… ¡Vayan rápido o no tendremos nada de qué hablar de aquí a 2 horas!

Dipper y Mabel colgaron el teléfono y rápidamente salieron al bosque en el carrito de Golf.

Dipper sabía dónde encontrar dichas piedras por lo que el camino no tomo muchos minutos sin embargo.

-No hay ninguna-Dijo Dipper preocupado.

-Alguien saqueo este lugar-Completo Mabel-Tal vez lo venda alguna criatura en la taberna mágica.

Dipper y Mabel se internaron en el bosque de las criaturas mágicas.

-A ver la taberna mágica si no mal recuerdo queda por allá-Dijo Mabel señalando a una puerta de madera que daba a una especie de madriguera.

Dipper y Mabel abrieron la puerta y entraron en la taberna sorprendiendo a todas las criaturas mágicas presentes.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Dipper algo intimidado por las malas miradas-Ejem… ¡Buscamos uno de esos cristales que cambian el tamaño de las cosas!

-¿Hablas de las piedras modificadoras de tamaño?-Pregunto un minotauro tuerto bastante enojado.

-Yo podría darles algunas, si me hacen un favor-Dijo un viejo elfo acercándose con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Tienes la piedra que buscamos?-Pregunto Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

-En efecto-Contesto el elfo sonriendo con malicia.

-Pruébalo-Exigió Mabel tambien cruzandose de brazos.

-¡Miren aquí es…!-El elfo saco la piedra y Dipper lo empujo con la palma de su mano, para que Mabel tomara la piedra y ambos huyeran de la taberna para luego montarse en el carrito de golf encenderlo y salir huyendo del lugar.

-Fácil-Comento Dipper relajado.

-No tanto-Contesto Mabel al voltear y notar que los matones de la taberna los perseguían.

Uno de los minotauros lanzo a dos nomos sobre el carrito de Golf, uno tomo a Dipper de la cara dificultándole conducir y el otro aprovecho que Mabel se distrajo para ayudar a Dipper para quitarle la piedra y saltar del vehículo.

Dipper freno en seco obligando al nomo que se sostenía de su cabeza a soltarlo y caer fuera del vehiculo.

-¡No tan rápido!-Grito Mabel mientras alcanzaba al nomo con su garfio volador tomándolo de su pie y atrayéndolo para quitarle la piedra y luego lanzarlo fuera del vehículo.

-Te has vuelto muy buena con esa cosa-Comento Dipper.

Dipper trato de seguir avanzando, pero el auto fue tomado por el parachoque trasero y levantado por un minotauro.

-¡Dipper has algo!-Grito Mabel preocupada.

Dipper observo la posición del sol tomo la piedra e hizo que la luz se reflejara hacia el minotauro volviéndolo pequeño y débil.

-¡Acelera hermano!-Grito Mabel emocionada.

Dipper acelero perdiendo al minotauro y a las demás criaturas mágicas.

-¡Pines! ¡Pines! ¡Pines!-Dijeron ambos hermanos Pines levantando las manos una y otra vez.

-¡Dipper cuidado con el árbol!-Grito Mabel para luego ambos saltar del coche que se estrelló.

-Seguiremos a pie-Dijo Dipper emprendiendo carrera hacia la mansión de McGucket seguido por Mabel.

La temperatura en Gravity Falls crecía y la gente ya gritaba del susto por su inminente fin, mientras otros en la ciudad abrazaban a su familia, tales como Wendy y Pacifica y otros a sus seres queridos como los policias Blubs y Durland o Soos y Melody.

-¡McGucket ábrenos ya!-Grito Dipper tocando el timbre de la mansión.

Las puertas se abrieron y para sorpresa de los gemelos McGucket vestía ropa muy elegante y ya no estaba tan encorvado.

-¡Rápido suban!-Grito el hombre guiándolos adentro hasta una especie de observatorio, en el centro había un espacio para colocar la piedra, detrás se impulsaba un potente rayo de luz que gracias a la ayuda de varias lupas de diferentes tamaños se supone intensificaría el rayo para que sea del tamaño suficiente para afectar al meteorito-Si usamos un rayo que refleje la luz del cristal con suficiente fuerza podríamos volver ese meteorito una piedrita insignificante antes de que caiga sobre todos nosotros-Dijo McGucket preparando su máquina.

El meteorito se acercaba a gran velocidad a Gravity Falls.

-¡Pronto!-Grito Dipper preocupado.

-¡Ya está!-Exclamo McGucket poniendo la piedra en la maquina mientras esta disparaba su rayo hacia el meteorito, el cual para sorpresa de todos comenzó a hacerse mas grande.

-¡Chispas! ¡Al revés!-Dijo McGucket volteando la piedra para que esta vez el meteorito se empiece a reducir.

Al final solo fue una pequeña piedrita que cayó a los pies de Pacifica.

-Puedo tener una idea de quienes están detrás de esto-Dijo Pacifica observando la luz que salía desde su ex-mansión, mientras tomaba la piedra del suelo.

Poco despues Sandra Jimenez entrevisto a McGucket fuera de su mansión.

-Si mi maquina fue un éxito, pero no lo abría logrado sin Dipper y Mabel-Comento McGucket.

-¡De hecho Dipper hizo casi todo el trabajo!-Grito Mabel.

-¿Mabel?-Pregunto Dipper sin entender.

-Tu lo hiciste-Contesto Mabel guiñándole un ojo.

-No esperábamos menos de Dipper Pines-Comento Sandra Jimenez-Soy Sandra Jimenez y estoy ante un héroe.

Poco después Dipper y Mabel volvieron a casa sumamente agotados.

-¿Están bien chicos?-Pregunto Soos, que se encontraba reparando el carrito de Golf.

-Si…-Contestaron ambos agotados dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones para recostarse cada uno en su respectiva cama.

-Que día tan agitado-Comento Mabel.

-Y que lo digas…-Contesto Dipper.

-Dipper, lamento no haberte apoyado y haberme burlado de tu día-Dijo Mabel disculpándose.

-Yo lamento haberme enojado y enviado un misil al espacio.

-Al menos McGucket le dijo al pueblo que fuiste tú el que evito que el meteorito llegara, eres un héroe de nuevo.

-Jeje…No fue solo el, gracias Mabel-Dipper sonrió animado por las palabras de su hermana.

-¿Para que son las hermanas?-Pregunto Mabel- ¿Por cierto que tanto hablabas con Pacifica?

Dipper ahora escribía sobre la piedra cambia formas, en su diario mientras llenaba en su mural los pocos datos que había conseguido de Craig ese día.

"La piedra cambia formas, no hay mucho que decir de ella, es un cristal que al ser reflejado por la luz de uno de sus dos lados, dependiendo de qué lado sea, puede agrandar o hacer más pequeños algunos objetos funciona bien contra meteoritos con el equipo adecuado…"

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Las Vegas.

-¿Era necesario parar aquí Stan?-Pregunto Ford.

-Hermano teníamos que hacer algo de dinero, tu sabes-Comento Stan mientras llenaba sus bolsillos con dinero que había ganado en el casino.

-Stan no tenemos tiempo los niños podrían estar en peligro-Contesto Ford.

-Lo sé, lo se… nos bañaremos en el jacuzzi con unas nenas y partiremos-Contesto Stan.

-No tenemos tiempo para…-Ford paro en medio de la frase-Bueno… supongo que podríamos tomarnos un breve descanso.

-¡Vengan chicas, mi hermano les mostrara las ventajas de tener seis dedos!-Dijo Stan abrazando a un par de mujeres, mientras Ford lo seguía abrazado de otras dos.

En una instalación abandonada en los bosques de Oregon.

-Hoy ellos mismos causaron un desastre-Comento uno de los encapuchados.

-Nosotros les dimos una mano robando todas las piedras-Comento otro dejando caer un saco lleno de piedras cambia forma.

-Esta claro que necesitamos tener un ojo sobre ellos, saben demasiado, quisa hasta mas que nosotros, al menos hasta que restablezcamos total contacto con nuestro Dios-Explico el líder.

-Yo me haré cargo-Se ofreció el joven del grupo.

NRFWXP PMMP KBZBPFQX RL KRBSM BJNIBXAM

SFSXK IXP SBDXP


	4. El nuevo empleado

Bueno aquí estamos con el cuarto capitulo de Gravity Falls: Otro verano de misterios y debo decir que sigo contento me encanta el apoyo que me han dado me motiva a continuar este fic que aun esta recontra lejos de acabar, pero que esta entrando poco a poco en lo que realmente sera la trama. Les quiero hablar un poco de un personaje que me vi obligado a crear y es Craig. Sera un personaje relevante en este fic, lo cual a de ser un poco raro, no? leer sobre un personaje que no existe realmente dentro de un fic de gravity falls? Lo considere necesario para agregar detalle a la trama, espero que este personaje sea bien tomado por la audiencia a pesar de ser solo obra de mi imaginacion y que continue teniendo su apoyo hasta el final :) Sin mas que decir por favor disfruten el capitulo.

 **4-El nuevo empleado**

Craig caminaba por unas instalaciones alumbradas solamente por faroles iluminados, su expresión era la de alguien un tanto disgustado hasta que a escasos metros de la salida de aquella instalación se encontró con otro muchacho, este llevaba una casaca de cuero negra, también tenía tes oscura, era más alto que el propio Craig y también tenía el cabello castaño solo que más largo.

-Veo que estás listo para empezar tu misión hermanito-Comento el muchacho de la casaca de cuero.

-Aun lado Ray-Contesto Craig tratando de pasar, sin embargo su hermano lo tomo del cuello de su playera para luego lo lanzarlo al suelo.

-Solo quiero dejar claros algunos puntos antes de que empiece tu misión hermanito-Dijo el muchacho observando a su hermano tendido en el suelo, Craig rugió furioso para luego ser tomado del cabello por su hermano quien luego jalo su cabello hacia arriba para que lo viera a los ojos-Nunca debes olvidar nuestro objetivo Craig, nuestra educación, vivimos para el regreso de nuestro señor Bill Cipher desde que nacimos, esos Pines son gente muy agradable tal vez, pero cometieron el error de detener a nuestro Dios de liberarnos, escúchame bien, tu fraternidad con ellos es tan solo una mentira, un método para ganarte su confianza y acabar con ellos si se convierten en un problema.

-¿Algo más que agregar?-Pregunto Craig mirando de manera desafiante a Ray.

-Espero que hayas leído bien la información que se te brindo de cada uno, así podrás llevarte bien con ellos has que confíen en ti, te necesitamos dentro de ese grupo-Agrego Ray para finalmente soltar a Craig.

-Se ve que sabes perder el tiempo-Comento Craig saliendo de la instalación-Hora de conocer mejor a los Pines-Pensó Craig para sí mismo cruzando las rejas de la instalación.

Otra mañana en Gravity Falls, esta vez el día empezó con los gemelos acompañados por Candy y Grenda jugando con globos con agua en la entrada de la cabaña del misterio.

-¡Wuju! Gemela alfa-Dijo Mabel luego de lanzarle un globo a Dipper empapándolo.

-Con que eso crees...-Dijo Dipper levantando un globo a punto de lanzarzelo a Mabel, cuando Candy lo sorprendió lanzándole uno provocando que Dipper esté el doble de empapado-Muy graciosa-Comento Dipper observando a Candy quien soltó una risita-Comienzo a pensar que chicas contra chicos es muy injusto.

-Bueno eres el único chico de los presentes hermano-Comento Mabel.

-Es turno de Grenda-Dijo Grenda lanzando una bandeja de agua completa sobre Dipper.

-Se ve divertido ¿puedo unirme?-Pregunto Craig saliendo de entre los árboles.

-¿Nos estabas espiando?-Pregunto Dipper algo desconfiado.

-No todos compartimos ese tipo de hobbies, Dipper-Contesto Craig ignorando a Dipper y dirigiéndose directamente a Mabel.

-Claro que puedes unirte-Dijo Mabel acercándose a Craig.

Candy y Grenda jalaron a Mabel y cerraron grupo entre las tres.

-¿Él es el chico del que hablaste?-Pregunto Grenda observando de reojo a Craig que parecía tener una batalla de miradas tensas con Dipper.

-Aja-Contesto Mabel con un suspiro.

-Es muy atractivo-Comento Grenda.

-Y también se ve algo listo-Comento Candy.

-Lo sé-Contesto Mabel con aire de chica enamorada.

Mientras tanto Dipper y Craig se observaban el uno al otro con disgusto.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-Pregunto Dipper enojado con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Pines, pero tranquilo lo sabrás en cuanto acabe el juego-Contesto Craig tomando un globo de agua y lanzándoselo a Mabel-Te tengo-Comento Craig sonriéndole a Mabel y guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya verás-Contesto Mabel sonriendo y persiguiéndolo mientras Dipper observaba.

-Esto está muy mal-Comento Dipper mientras observaba a su hermana y a Craig, para luego ser mojado de nuevo por Candy y Grenda-¡¿Bueno ya basta, no?!

El juego continuo dejando a los cinco totalmente empapados parados debajo del pórtico de la cabaña del misterio para secarse un poco.

-Bueno diría que el juego se emparejo bastante cuando entre ¿no es verdad Dipper?-Comento Craig abrazando a Dipper del hombro.

-Claro-Dijo Dipper mirando enojado la mano de Craig que cubría su cuello para luego retirarla sutilmente-En fin ya acabo el juego que pena que tengas que irte-Dijo Dipper entrando a la cabaña llevándose a Mabel.

-Dipper no seas tan rudo-Dijo Mabel soltando a Dipper y caminando hacia Craig quien se sacó la playera para exprimirla impresionando aún más a Mabel y sus amigas dado que Craig tenía el abdomen marcado-Fabuloso... es decir... ¿Cuál era el motivo real por el que viniste Craig?-Pregunto Mabel aun con aire de chica enamorada.

-Ah sí, eso-Craig se volvió a poner la playera- Estaba considerando un trabajo aquí en la cabaña del misterio-Dijo Craig señalando el lugar-Después de todo se ve que está lleno de todo tipo de cosas interesantes-Comento Craig observando a Mabel quien se sonrojo.

-Oh eso es genial, pero sabes Soos tiene todo el lugar bajo control y no creo que necesite manos extra-Comento Dipper plantándose frente a Craig.

A los pocos minutos Soos se encontraba abrazando a Craig tras oír su triste historia.

-Yo tampoco conoció nunca a mi padre, por supuesto que estas dentro-Dijo Soos abrazando a Craig, mientras Dipper se daba una palmada en la frente.

-Gracias Soos, darme un trabajo de esta manera…. Cielos… es como el padre que nunca tuve-Contesto Craig abrazándolo.

-¿Yo? ¿En serio? Wow... ¡Ven aqui! toma mi ex playera de Staff, ¿te molesta que te diga Soos y tú me empieces a decir Stan?-Dijo Soos poniéndole la enorme playera a Craig que le quedaba hasta casi las piernas-Pensándolo bien tendré que darte una nueva de tu talla.

Dipper rugió para sus adentro.

-¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!-Grito Dipper-¡Soos no lo ves! ¡Él es...! Mmm...-Mabel tapo la boca de Dipper.

-Discúlpenos un momento-Dijo Mabel jalando a Dipper a la cocina dejando a Soos, Melody, Candy, Grenda y Craig impresionados ante la actitud de Dipper.

-No sabía que Dipper era un hermano tan celoso-Comento Candy por lo bajo para Grenda.

Dipper y Mabel se encontraban charlando respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Mabel ese chico es un farsante!-Grito Dipper-Su historia suena muy falsa, él nos investigó o algo… por eso supo de dónde agarrar a Soos, a tus amigas e incluso a ti.

-Dipper no conocemos de nada a ese chico quizá no esté bien que lo trates así-Contesto Mabel tratando de ser razonable.

-Escúchame Mabel, mis instintos me dicen que no confié en ese chico, debo seguir mis instintos-Contesto Dipper exasperado caminando de un lugar a otra por la cocina

-Bien, no te pido que confíes en él, pero entonces porque alejarlo-Dijo Mabel sonando razonable.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Dipper sin entender a qué se refería Mabel.

-No has avanzado mucho en tu investigación sobre los secretos que tiene-Comento Mabel-Pienso que convivir más con él te ayudaría a saber que hay detrás-Explico Mabel sonando bastante lógica en su afirmación.

-Está bien puede que tengas razón, pero no lo sé...-Dipper observo de reojo a Craig hacer reír a Soos, Grenda y Candy.

-¿No estas celoso o sí?-Pregunto Mabel señalando a Dipper y sonriendo con astucia.

-Mabel... ¿Cuándo me ha provocado celos alguno de tus locos enamoramientos?-Pregunto Dipper ofendido y a la vez al borde de burlarse.

-No me refiero a eso, Craig ha sido genial hasta ahora... se gana a la gente con mucha facilidad, tal vez te preocupa que te desplace-Comento Mabel.

-Craig no podría desplazarme-Contesto Dipper.

-Pues me alegra que lo tengas claro-Respondió Mabel tomándolo del hombro-Hermano lo veas por donde lo veas, si quieres conocer la verdad detrás de ese chico... que trabaje en la cabaña es el mejor plan.

Dipper gruño por un instante mientras pisaba fuerte el suelo.

-Bien...-Contesto Dipper de muy mala gana.

Dipper y Mabel volvieron a la entrada de la cabaña del misterio donde Craig, Grenda, Candy, Soos y Melody esperaban.

-Amigo, no sé qué problema tengas con Craig, pero si realmente te enfada que el este aquí...-Hablo Soos con algo de pesar ya que sentía agrado por el trigueño.

-No, está bien... puede quedarse-Dijo Dipper despacio tratando de ocultar su enojo y frustración.

-¡Bien!-Grito Soos para luego toser- Quiero decir, es muy maduro de tu parte amigo-Agrego tratando de sonar más calmado.

-Craig lamento haber sido tan descortés, será agradable tenerte aquí supongo-Dijo Dipper mirando en otra dirección para luego ofrecerle su mano.

-Claro, me alegra que cambiaras tu opinión sobre mi Dipper, realmente lamento lo de la piscina-Comento Craig dándole la mano.

Ambos se dieron la mano, sin embargo la expresión de ambos no era la de dos muy buenos amigos exactamente.

-Bueno me alegra de ver que empiezan a llevarse bien-Comento Mabel colgándose del cuello de ambos chicos que sonrieron cuando Mabel los vio y se miraron con odio cuando volteo.

Al día siguiente Craig atendió la caja registradora, luego ordeno estantes con Mabel y estuvo bromeando con Soos todo esto mientras Dipper lo observaba y anotaba cosas que notaba sobre él.

-¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir con eso?-Pregunto Craig sorprendiendo a Dipper en la parte trasera de la cabaña del misterio.

-Craig ¿Q-Que? ¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Dipper ocultando su libreta.

-Vamos Pines si vas a espiar a alguien hazlo bien-Contesto Craig enojado, mientras se acercaba a Dipper.

Dipper suspiro.

-Bien seré directo contigo... aquellas vez en la estatua...-Dipper empezó a hablar.

-¡Dipper, Craig! Uff... aquí estaban-Dijo Mabel mostrándose algo cansada como si los hubiera estado buscando mucho tiempo.

-¿nos necesitas para algo Mabel?-Pregunto Craig amablemente.

-Vamos a pasear por el pueblo juntos-Sugirió Mabel jalando a ambos chicos quienes no pudieron negarse.

Poco después se encontraban en el restaurante de linda Susan los tres.

-¿Que les sirvo chicos?-Pregunto Wendy acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Dipper, Mabel y Craig-¡Wow! Eres el chico del clavado del otro día, genial salto men.

-Haha, gracias-Contesto Craig con cierta modestia.

-Wendy tráenos una orden de Waffles-Solicito Mabel animada.

-Claro-Dijo Wendy simplemente anotando esa única orden.

-Wendy podemos hablar un momento-Solicito Dipper con aire de confidencia.

-Claro...-Contesto Wendy comprendiendo el tono de vos de Dipper.

Ambos entraron a la cocina a charlar.

-No deberías traer al niño aquí-Comento Linda Susan.

-Sera rápido, no te preocupes-Contesto Wendy.

-De acuerdo-Contesto Linda Susan mientras cocinaba.

-Cuéntame que ocurre Dipper-Solicito Wendy con aire de confidencia.

-No confió en el tal Craig-Dipper decidió ser directo y empezó a explicarse mientras veía a Craig y su hermana reír en la mesa por la ventanilla de la cocina-Me trae muy mala espina ese chico.

-mm... ¿Estás seguro?-Cuestiono Wendy observándolo-No parece un chico desagradable.

-No lo sé…Wendy ese chico... ¿siempre vivió en el pueblo?-Pregunto Dipper con curiosidad.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-Wendy hizo un esfuerzo por recordar-Si, estuvo en el pueblo creo que el verano pasado en el que viniste decidió irse de vacaciones con su hermano mayor, pero ambos son oriundos de aquí-Contesto Wendy.

-Así que... no era mentira...-Dipper volvió a observarlo.

-Amigo quizá estas llegando un poquito lejos con todas estas teorías conspirativas-Comento Wendy y Dipper suspiro.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero mis instintos me dicen que no es cierto, ese Craig tiene algo raro, lo presiento-Dipper hablo con mucha confianza y Wendy luego de observarlo un momento suspiro.

-Bien… Te creo, pero por más que desconfíes de él la mejor manera de manejar esto es siendo más amigable, si haces notar tu desconfianza el siempre estará un paso delante de ti, eres listo amigo, si realmente hay algo malo con el sabrás como averiguarlo-Dijo Wendy sonriéndole a Dipper.

-Muchas gracias Wendy-Contesto Dipper sonriéndole.

Dipper volvió a la mesa y se sentó junto a Mabel, mientras Craig estaba sentado frente a los gemelos en específico de Mabel.

-Así que dime Craig, ¿Qué edad tienes?-Pregunto Dipper.

-catorce años-Contesto Craig sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Dipper.

-Genial un año mayor que nosotros ¿Que te gusta hacer?-Pregunto esta vez Dipper, mientras Craig comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Dipper...-Dijo Mabel teniendo miedo de que la actitud de Dipper resultara intimidante para Craig.

-Está invirtiendo la situación, se supone que yo conseguiría información de ellos ¿Que tan listo es realmente?-Se preguntó Craig mientras observaba a Dipper-Pues tengo gran fascinación por la cultura egipcia-Comento mostrando el curioso collar de pirámide que traía en el cuello bajo su playera.

-mm... eso explica porque te llamaba tanto la atención aquella estatua ¿también eres fan del arte?-Pregunto Dipper.

Craig empezó a sudar, demasiadas preguntas, al final Dipper conseguiría más información de él que el de ellos, el empezaba a titubear.

-De acuerdo les diré la verdad, sé lo que realmente fue esa estatua, no soy tonto he oído rumores, he oído que la familia Pines detuvo a un malvado monstruo conocido como Bill Cipher y esa estatua son los restos de aquella desagradable criatura-Mintió Craig.

-¿Así que eres perfectamente consciente de las rarezas en Gravity Falls?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Amigo he vivido aquí el tiempo suficiente para saberlo y me encanta explorar los bosques… naturalmente estoy más acostumbrado a esas rarezas que tú-Contesto Craig.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Dipper sintiéndose desafiado por la afirmación de Craig.

-Por supuesto he estado en el bosque como millones de veces-Comento Craig recostándose sobre sus brazos en el asiento.

-Pues mañana iremos y veamos quien es el más adaptado a ese tipo de circunstancias-Contesto Dipper apoyándose en la mesa.

-Me parece bien Pines-Contesto Craig enojado, mientras Wendy llegaba con los Waffles a la mesa y escuchaba la última frase de Craig.

-Ha chicos…-Mabel trato de llamar la atención de ambos al ver que su rivalidad se había apoderado de la conversación.

-Tengo que irme Mabel lo siento, nos vemos mañana en la estatua-Dijo Craig poniéndose de pie.

-Dipper ¿estás loco?-Pregunto Mabel un tanto disgustada a Dipper.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Siempre nos han dicho que no nos acerquemos al bosque y lo hemos hecho y ha sido siguiendo un objetivo, pero ¿está bien hacerlo por una tonta competencia?

-Vamos Mabel será divertido, solo quiero demostrarle a Craig quien manda en esto-Contesto Dipper poniéndose de pie listo para salir del restaurante.

-Testosterona-Comento Mabel comiendo su Waffle.

-Y que lo digas-Comento Wendy que había escuchado la última parte de la discusión.

Craig se encontraba un tanto enojado recostado en el sofá en la sala de su casa.

-¿Y cómo te fue?-Pregunto Ray al ver a su hermano recostado en el sofá con el televisor apagado.

-El chico Pines es más listo de lo que espere, todos los demás confían en mí, pero el…-Craig se notaba bastante enojado.

-Bueno eso no es problema-Comento Ray- Mientras solamente sea él y siga sonando como un chico paranoico, sigue haciendo un buen trabajo contamos contigo-Fue lo último que dijo Ray subiendo a su habitación.

Craig bajo la mirada disgustado.

-No voy a perder contigo Pines-Comento Craig lanzando un dardo a una foto de Dipper colgada en su sala cayendo este justo en medio de sus ojos.

Al día siguiente Dipper, Mabel y Wendy esperaban a Craig al lado de la estatua.

-Wendy también viniste-Comento Dipper sorprendido.

-Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que su tonta competencia de chicos no lastime a ninguno-Contesto Wendy.

-¡Poder femenino!-Grito Mabel chocando su palma con la de Wendy.

-Bueno entonces ya estamos todos-Comento Craig quien recién acababa de llegar.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Comento Dipper.

-Lo mismo digo-Respondió Craig.

-Chicos, chicos por favor… esto será como un tranquilo paseo por el bosque, ¿de acuerdo?

Ese mismo día el grupo fue perseguido por nomos, siendo el día salvado por Dipper quien consiguió desestabilizarlos al quitar a un nomo de la base.

Después tuvieron problemas con un grupo de Hombretauros que se enojaron con el grupo de Dipper, esta vez fue Craig el que los salvo logrando engañar a las criaturas para que se golpeara contra una roca.

Poco más tarde un murciélago gigante ataco el grupo, Dipper logro contenerlo creando un amuleto que recordaba cómo hacer ya que esos conocimientos estaban en el diario de Ford.

En la noche de ese día la isla viviente casi devora al cuarteto, Craig fue esta vez el salvador del grupo ya que logro robar un yate perteneciente al viejo McGucket mucho más veloz que el bote de remos en el que estaban Dipper, Mabel y Wendy a tiempo para salvar al grupo y alejarse de las orillas de la laguna.

Finalmente el grupo se encontraba exhausto a las afueras de la cabaña.

-Vaya día…-Comento Mabel.

-¡Cualquiera hubiera detenido a ese Murciélago!-Grito Craig enojado.

-Pues en mi opinión robar un yate, no es exactamente algo digno de ser elogiado-Contesto Dipper.

-No debí dejarte subir-Contesto Craig.

-Debí esperar a que ese murciélago bebiera toda tu sangre-Contesto Dipper.

-Y la testosterona continua haciendo su trabajo-Comento Wendy.

-Fue un día muy absurdo-Comento Mabel- Estoy cansada, entremos por algo de beber o… no se… quizá ver una película-Mabel entro, seguida de Wendy y Dipper dejando a Craig atrás.

-Muy bien, veamos si puedes con esto "Senedro sim ahcucse y soleus sol ed etazla lartsecna res o ougitna res"-Craig recitó una especie de conjuro mientras una criatura de tierra se alzaba del suelo-Golem de tierra destruye al grupo de los Pines-Fue la orden de Craig.

El golem arranco un pedazo del pórtico de la cabaña haciendo mucho ruido y llamando la atención de Wendy, Dipper y Mabel que salieron rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-No, lo se… pero se ve peligroso-Comento Craig.

El golem a pesar de estar cerca de Craig corrió hacia Dipper, Mabel y Wendy cosa que llamo la atención de Dipper.

-Hermano ¿Cómo lo detenemos?-Pregunto Mabel sacando su garfio volador.

-No estoy seguro…-Admitió Dipper preocupado-No estaba en ninguno de los diarios de Ford, estoy seguro-Agrego Dipper preocupado.

-No hay tiempo para esto-Wendy tomo su hacha e intento cortar el brazo de la criatura, pero esta solo atravesaba a la criatura sin hacerle daño alguno-Realmente está hecho de tierra.

Mabel probó con su garfio, pero este se perdió dentro del cuerpo de la criatura, luego la criatura reacciono tomando a Mabel con su mano y levantándola.

-¡Dipper ayúdame! ¡Craig has algo!-Grito Mabel moviendo sus pies y empujando con sus hombros tratando de liberarse-¡Vamos Craig ya eres parte del grupo!-Grito Mabel.

De repente el Golem tras escuchar eso, volteo a ver a Craig e intento golpearlo, pero Dipper lo empujo salvándolo.

-¡Como se detiene esto!-Grito Dipper enojado.

-¿Por qué crees que lo sé?-Pregunto Craig enojado.

-Porque llevas más tiempo en este pueblo que yo-Contesto Dipper- Además… Mabel está en problemas, por favor-Dijo Dipper poniéndose de pie.

Craig observo a Mabel y cerro los puños.

"Tu fraternidad con ellos es tan solo una mentira, un método para ganarte su confianza y acabar con ellos si se convierten en un problema"

Craig recordó las palabras de su hermano.

-Dipper, pon agua en algunos globos-Dijo Craig bastante serio, mientras trataba de distraer al monstruo.

-Agua… claro-Dijo Dipper entendiendo la idea de Craig y comenzando a llenar varios globos con agua y poniéndolos dentro de un balde, mientras tanto Craig trataba de distraer a la criatura, junto a Wendy.

-¡Ayuda!-Grito Mabel.

Dipper lanzo un globo con agua al brazo que sujetaba a Mabel, este se despezado sin volver a regenerarse.

-El agua es su debilidad-Grito Dipper acercando el balde con agua lleno de globos.

-Bien-Dijo Wendy lanzando dos globos contra la criatura que empezó a derretirse, mientras Mabel cogía y lanzaba un globo de agua a la vez sin parar.

Craig tomo la manguera y mojo a la criatura hasta deshacerse de ella, finalmente la criatura desapareció por completo.

-Era solo tierra…. El agua lo hace más sólido y también evita que vuelva a regenerar sus partes-Comento Craig-Es un Golem de tierra me pregunto qué haría uno aquí-Mintió Craig.

Dipper volvió a observar con desconfianza a Craig.

-Gracias por decirme como detenerlo supongo-Comento Dipper.

-Era un buen plan, el juego de hoy día me dio la idea-Admitió Craig-No conocía a ese criatura decir verdad-Agrego Craig mirando en otra dirección.

-Bueno ambos hicieron buen trabajo y nadie salió herido-Comento Wendy-Es hora de que vaya a casa.

En ese momento llegaron Soos y Melody en el auto de Soos y se sorprendieron al ver como quedo el pórtico y el lugar tras el ataque del Golem.

-Chicos, es la segunda vez que debo reparar la cabaña este verano-Comento Soos.

-Bueno creo que por el bien de todos, será mejor que dejen las competencias a un lado-Comento Wendy-Nos vemos y Dipper mantenme informada-Dijo Wendy despidiéndose.

-Yo también ya me voy, supongo que Wendy tiene razón dejaremos esto por hoy-Dijo Craig despidiéndose-Hasta mañana Mabel.

-Hasta mañana Craig-Dijo Mabel sonriéndole y despidiéndose con la mano dando saltos, mientras Dipper la miraba con mala cara-¿Qué?

Los hermanos Stan se encontraban en plena carretera con el auto averiado.

-Tenías todo ese dinero y decidiste comprar el auto de segunda mano-Comento Ford enojado.

-Bueno, bueno al menos estamos cerca que tan malo puede estar el motor-Comento Stan abriendo la cajuela de la cual escaparon un Mapache y una serpiente.

-Esto tomara un rato-Comento Ford acercándose a revisar el terrible estado del motor, de repente Stan casi cae al suelo, pero se pudo apoyar en el auto a tiempo-¡Stan! ¡Stan ¿qué ocurre?!-Pregunto Ford preocupado.

-No, lo se… pero desde hace rato siento algo de migraña, se ha vuelto cada vez más fuerte en el camino-Comento Stan.

-Mmm… espero que no sea una mala señal-Comento Ford.

Mientras tanto…

-¿Por qué los ayudaste Craig?-Pregunto el líder de la organización.

-La idea era ganarme su confianza no lastimarlos-Abogo Craig.

-La idea ha cambiado…-Contesto el líder-He establecido una mejor comunicación con Bill, gracias a que Stan Pines aquel que tiene encerrado a Bill en algún lugar de su mente, se está acercando al pueblo y me lo ha dicho… nuestra misión ahora es… eliminar a cualquiera de los símbolos de la rueda, solo así aseguraremos que nadie evitara que regrese nuestro señor.

Al escuchar esto Craig se sorprendió y Ray simplemente lo observo algo preocupado.

-Te lo dije antes Craig, no te comprometas sentimentalmente con esa gente-Pensó Ray observando a su hermano.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Dipper y Mabel. Esta vez Mabel había conseguido bastantes fotos una en que se veía reflejado el odio de Dipper y Craig quienes miraban en direcciones opuestas mientras Mabel estaba en medio abrazando a ambos, otras cuatro de las aventuras que tuvieron ese día y otra únicamente de Craig que puso en el espacio "Amor" De su libro de recuerdos.

Dipper por su parte agrego al Golem a su diario, mientras anotaba algunas cosas en el mural de estudio sobre Craig.

"Mabel está comprometida emocionalmente con este muchacho, pero yo desconfió de él, sospecho que el Golem de alguna manera estaba relacionado con Craig, me parece raro que al principio no lo atacara, si lo analizo la posibilidad es que Craig diera una orden a la criatura, en otras palabras esta estaba bajo su mano, esta orden más adelante lo incluyo a él como objetivo… no confió en él, pero parece no ser tampoco un tipo malo, al menos me ayudo a salvar a Mabel, desconfió de él me mantendré al tanto de sus futuras acciones para llegar a una conclusión"

-Tal vez si estaba algo celoso debo reconocer… tratare de que eso no evite que piense de manera objetiva respecto a ese sujeto a futuro…-Pensó Dipper tras acabar su informe sobre Craig.

-¿Aun te desagrada Craig?-Pregunto Mabel recostada en su cama mirando a su hermano.

-No parece ser tan mala persona-Contesto Dipper-Lo siento Mabel, pero mientras tengas sentimientos por ese sujeto esta es una investigación que llevare solo-Fue el último pensamiento de Dipper-Buenas noches, Mabel-Dipper se recostó.

-Buenas noches Dipper-Contesto Mabel animada para luego apagar la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación.

"CFBPQX" "ZMJRKFZXZFML BPQXYIBZFAX"


	5. La fiesta de bienvenida

**Bienvenidos al quinto capitulo de Gravity Falls: Otro verano de misterios, lo que tenemos hoy es un capitulo que representa un gran avance para la trama, no me explicare para no dar Spoiler ya que están por leerlo, espero que disfruten este capitulo pienso que muchos lo harán ;) Y dejen reviews que los he echado de menos u.u y me motivan a avanzar con este proyecto. :)**

 **La Fiesta de Bienvenida.**

Otra mañana en la cabaña del misterio, Craig entro a la cabaña ya que ahora también era su nuevo sitio de trabajo, para su sorpresa Dipper, Mabel, Melody y Soos se encontraban decorando la cabaña.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Craig impresionado por las decoraciones.

-Hoy regresan el tío Stan y el tío Ford y les queremos dar una gran fiesta de bienvenida-Contesto Mabel emocionada dándole a Craig un volante.

-Ya veo…-Comento Craig contemplando el gracioso dibujo de Stanford y Stanley juntos que había en el volante, parecía hecho por Mabel.

-Todos están invitados, deberías venir-Sugirió Mabel.

-Pero entenderemos si no te es posible venir-Comento Dipper mientras terminaba de colgar el letrero de "Bienvenidos" en el pórtico de la cabaña.

-No me lo perdería por nada-Contesto Craig ignorando el comentario de Dipper.

-Por supuesto que no amigo, trabajas en la cabaña, necesito que tú y Dipper vendan entradas en la entrada-Ordeno Soos sin dejar su tono divertido de siempre.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron ambos observándose el uno al otro con enfado.

-Yo puedo reemplazarte-Dijo Mabel acercándose a Dipper.

-No puedo permitir eso-Contesto Soos-Lo siento chicos, pero Mabel eres como super divertida y Dipper bueno…je je el punto es que te necesito animando la fiesta Mabel-Explico Soos en breves palabras mientras Melody lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, por ofender al joven Pines.

-Soos ¿Por qué tenemos que vender entradas es una fiesta de bienvenida?-Pregunto Dipper bajando de la escalera que había usado para colgar el letrero.

-Dipper, tengo que honrar a Stan como nuevo dueño de este negocio ¿Qué pensaría si no cobro por un evento al que asistirá todo el pueblo?-Pregunto Soos de manera retórica.

-Buen punto-Respondió Dipper.

-Bueno ¡Me voy a repartir los volantes por todo el pueblo! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!-Salió Mabel gritando de la cabaña.

Dipper y Craig se observaron con mala cara y luego continuaron cada uno con sus labores.

Stanley y Stanford caminaban por la carretera tratando de llegar a Gravity Falls. Luego de detenerse en un teléfono público para avisar que llegarían esa noche.

-Ya me canse, cortemos camino por el bosque-Dijo Stan enojándose por la caminata.

-Ha, normalmente discutiría, pero tienes razón Stan, si seguimos así llegaremos para cuando la fiesta haya acabado-Respondió Ford.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa eso?-Pregunto Stan.

-Los niños le están poniendo mucho esfuerzo-Contesto Ford.

-Sí que tienes tu lado sensible-Comento Stan.

-¿Y tú no anciano?-Contesto Stan golpeando el hombro de su hermano para luego ambos reír.

Craig se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones ocultas de los guardianes de la pirámide, ahí se encontraban reunidos los otros nueve miembros entre ellos su hermano mayor Ray.

-Bueno ya estamos todos aquí-Comento el líder del grupo.

-¿Qué haremos esta vez?-Pregunto Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Como dije antes tenemos que eliminar a cualquiera de los miembros de la rueda de Bill, es el primer paso-Contesto el líder del grupo.

-¿Quién será el blanco?-Pregunto una vos femenina proveniente de uno de los encapuchados presentes.

-Los dos niños Pines, ahora están solos en esa cabaña, mientras Stanley y Stanford Pines no estén aquí, tenemos chance de vencerlos-Comento uno de los presentes.

-¿No crees que los estas subestimando?-Pregunto Craig.

-El chico tiene razón-Comento otro de los encapuchados-Esos niños no son cualquiera cosa.

-Tenemos la oportunidad del factor sorpresa-Comento Ray tomando un papel que noto en el bolsillo de Craig-Hoy llegan los hermanos Stan, envíen un grupo a retrasarlos, otros tres se colaran en la fiesta como turistas y cuando sea el momento eliminaremos a los niños por sorpresa.

-¿Tenemos que eliminar a ambos?-Pregunto Craig ganándose la mirada de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto el líder-¿Te has encariñado?

-Nada de eso… es solo…-Craig no encontraba la excusa correcta.

-No sería bueno quedarnos ahí más tiempo del necesario, eliminen a uno y luego retírense-Dijo Ray tomando el hombro de Craig y la palabra.

-Craig, Ray ustedes irán a la fiesta a pasar desapercibidos, recuerden que se supone son pueblerinos ustedes deben fingir sorprenderse también cuando empiece la acción no se entrometan así falle la operación, enviare a Billy, Sasha y Aron a encargarse de esos niños-Volvió a hablar el líder mientras los tres encapuchados mencionados daban un paso adelante-el resto vayan a retrasar a los gemelos Stan.

Craig se notaba preocupado, su hermano solo le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo dejo solo saliendo de la habitación junto a los demás encapuchados.

Mientras tanto Mabel repartía invitaciones por todo el pueblo acompañada de sus amigas Candy y Grenda.

-¡Vengan a la fiesta de bienvenida de los héroes del pueblo!-Gritaba Mabel regando volantes por toda la ciudad.

-Oh con que mi viejo rival Stan Pines regresa, no me lo perdería por nada-Comento Guideon que se encontraba sentado en el hombro de ojo de fantasma, mientras este recogía un volante del suelo.

-Ven a la mejor fiesta del pueblo-Dijo Candy amablemente dándole una hoja a un chico que paso.

-¡Ven a la fiesta!-Grito Grenda dándole una hoja a Toby con fuerza golpeando su estómago y derribándolo-amm… ups…

Mabel y Candy observaron lo que había hecho Grenda y las tres se alejaron despacio del lugar.

En el centro comercial Mabel seguía dándole volantes a todo conocido o desconocido que viera.

-¡Hey Pacifica!-Mabel se acercó a Pacifica al verla con sus demás amigas con bolsas de compra.

-Hola Mabel ¿Dipper se volvió a meter en un lio?-Pregunto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

-Aun no, quizá dentro de unas ocho horas-Contesto Mabel haciendo un movimiento con sus manos como si hubiera dicho algo muy vago-Pero hoy abra una fiesta en la cabaña del misterio por la llegada de mis tíos ¿Qué dices vienes?-Pregunto Mabel animada.

-Por supuesto que iré y volveré a ganar si hacen otro bobo concurso-Comento Pacifica.

-Ya lo veremos, no creo que esta vez tengas para sobornar-Contesto Mabel desafiante.

-Ja… nos vemos más tarde y salúdame a Dipper-Pacifica se despidió de Mabel junto a sus amigas que comenzaron a molestar a Pacifica por su ultimo comentario-Vamos también lo conozco-Contesto Pacifica ante las bromas de sus amigas.

-¿Salúdame a Dipper? Mabel es hora de volver a las andadas, buena idea Mabel, gracias Mabel-Pensó Mabel para sí misma observando a Pacifica irse.

Pasaron las horas y tanto Dipper como Craig se encontraban sentados en la entrada esperando a que lleguen invitados para cobrarles la entrada.

-Son once entradas ¿verdad muchachos?-Dijo Guideon que llego acompañado de su banda.

-¡Sí!-Gritaban los maleantes.

-Claro, que lo disfrutes-Contesto Dipper dándole las entradas luego de recibir el dinero.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?-Pregunto Guideon señalando a Craig que estaba distraído vendiendo entradas.

-No es mi amigo, es el nuevo empleado de la tienda…-Comento Dipper, hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza-Y también es el nuevo interés amoroso de Mabel…

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Guideon indignado-Como se atreve a interferir en el sano amor de un sociópata-Comento Guideon enojado.

-¿Quieres que lo lastimemos señor Guideon?-Pregunto Ojos de Fantasma.

-No, esperaremos a que la fiesta finalice.

-¡Recuerda llevarlo a un lugar oscuro!-Grito Dipper a Guideon cuando paso.

-Sabes estoy a tu lado escucho perfectamente lo que dices-Contesto Craig.

-No pensé que reaccionaria así-Contesto Dipper sínicamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Muy bien Pines es un hecho que tú y yo no nos agradamos-Contesto Craig.

-Genio ¿en serio crees eso?-Contesto Dipper con ironia.

En ese momento llego Wendy y compañía a comprar su entrada.

-¿De nuevo te pusieron a vender entradas, men?-Comento Wendy acercándose con su grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre Doctor Diversión? ¿Te quedaras ahí toda la fiesta?-Pregunto Lee.

-No chicos, jeje vayan entrando los veré en un rato cuando el trabajo aquí acabe-Contesto Dipper.

-Si claro-Dijo Craig con ironía.

-Si tú lo dices, suerte-Contesto Wendy entrando y acariciando la cabeza de Dipper al pasar a su costado.

-¿Y son las pelirrojas, las mayores o las chicas cool tu debilidad?-Pregunto Craig luego de que Wendy paso.

-¿de que estas hablando?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Nos podemos llevar mal, pero no por eso no me doy cuenta de lo que sientes por Wendy, es tierno supongo-Agrego burlándose Craig.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Contesto Dipper enojado.

-En pocas palabras, no estas a su altura-Contesto Craig haciendo referencia a que Dipper era más bajito que él.

-Tú qué sabes-Contesto Dipper enojado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí, ¿Dipper Pines perdiéndose toda la diversión? Pensándolo bien, todo está en orden-Dijo Pacifica que acababa de llegar acompañada de sus amigas apoyando dos manos sobre la mesa.

-Muy graciosa-Contesto Dipper-Me sorprende verla en esta pocilga señorita Northwest-Contesto Dipper recordando como llamo Pacifica a la cabaña del misterio hace un año.

-Ja ja bueno… todo el pueblo vino ¿no? Además tu hermana y tú no son tan malos-Comento Pacifica bajándole un poco la visera de la gorra a Dipper.

-Me robaste las palabras de la boca, excepto porque tú no tienes hermana-Contesto Dipper divertido.

-Jaja tonto, aun así espero que no pases toda la noche aquí afuera-Dijo Pacifica mientras pagaba por sus entradas y tomaba las de ella y sus amigas.

-Entrare al rato, pero si compites con Mabel, la apoyare a ella ya sabes, cosas de hermanos-Contesto Dipper.

-Supongo que comprenderé-Contesto Pacifica.

-¡Hey vas a estar ahí todo el día Pacifica!-Grito una de sus amigas

-¡Deja a tu novio trabajar retrasas la fila!-Grito otra de sus amigas y Pacifica se ruborizo levemente.

-¡Solo es una charla normal!-Grito Pacifica-Como sea… te veo adentro-Dijo Pacifica entrando a la fiesta.

-Pues en mi opinión cualquiera diría que estaban coqueteando-Comento Craig cruzándose de brazos y recostando su espalda en la silla.

-¿Qué? No… Somos amigos… y además… además ¿Qué rayos hago comentando estas cosas contigo?-Dijo Dipper mientras volvía a concentrarse en vender entradas.

-Toma a la oxigenada, porque con Wendy no creo que tengas oportunidad-Aconsejo Craig mientras seguía concentrando en vender entradas.

Dipper se empezaba a enojar.

-Bien, bien no pierdas el control, además en parte sentí química entre ustedes dos, ya sabes tú y la rubia, a lo que voy es… hay muchas razones para que quieras estar dentro de esa fiesta, ¿Verdad?

-Te escucho-Contesto Dipper notando que Craig le propondría un trato.

-Entra ahora, diviértete… te doy dos horas, luego tu vendrás aquí a vender entradas y yo podre hacer lo que quiera-Propuso Craig.

-mm…-Dipper pudo observar a Wendy por una ventana de la cabaña-Claro, trato hecho-Contesto Dipper.

-Excelente, ve y diviértete antes de que cambie de idea-Dijo Craig recostando su espalda en el espaldar de la silla mientras veía a Dipper alejarse-Bueno… esto es todo lo que puedo hacer-Pensó Craig.

Dentro de la fiesta Soos, volvió a ser DJ mientras Melody se aseguraba de que todo en la fiesta estuviera en orden, para entonces Dipper noto que todo mundo se estaba divirtiendo excepto la abuela de Soos, quien dormía sin siquiera notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Veo que te dejaron entrar-Comento Pacifica al encontrarse con Dipper.

-Bueno Craig me va a suplantar un par de horas, será mejor aprovecharlas-Contesto Dipper-¿Y tus amigas?

-Con sus novios-Contesto Pacifica señalando a ambas que se encontraban bailando con dos chicos del pueblo.

-Uff… ¿Y dónde está el tuyo?-Pregunto Dipper.

-No salgo con nadie nerd, no he tenido tiempo de tal tipo de cosas, estos diez meses e estado muy ocupada acomodándome a mi nuevo estilo de vida-Contesto Pacifica.

-Ya veo…-Contesto Dipper-Bueno…-Dipper observo a Wendy a lo lejos y tuvo una pequeña batalla mental entre ir y tomar la oportunidad de bailar con Wendy que nunca tuvo o acompañar a Pacifica durante la fiesta.

-¿Hay algo que estabas yendo a hacer?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-N-No… vamos a divertirnos un rato-Dijo Dipper tomando a Pacifica de la mano cosa que sin que él se diera cuenta llamo la atención de muchas personas en la fiesta.

Wendy se encontraba charlando con sus amigos.

-¡Hey miren eso!-Grito Nate señalo a Dipper, que jalaba de la mano a Pacifica por la fiesta.

-¿Dipper?-Pregunto Wendy sorprendida.

-Es la chica de la Northwest-Comento Lee.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿no estaban juntos también en la piscina?-Pregunto Lee.

-Mm… Bueno supongo que se llevan bien-Comento Wendy.

Dipper y Pacifica caminaron juntos por la fiesta hasta encontrarse con Mabel que estaba bailando con Candy y Grenda.

-Dipper ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pacifica?-Pregunto Mabel sorprendida.

-Hola Mabel-Contesto Pacifica aun apenada por cómo se encontraba con Dipper.

-Craig y yo hicimos un trato-Contesto Dipper-El me cubre un par de horas y luego yo lo cubro otro par de horas, por cierto ¿Sabes algo de tío Stan o tío Ford?

-mm… ahora que lo mencionas ya deberían haber llegado… bueno ya los conoces Dipper, tranquilo llegaran ¡La fiesta durara toda la noche!-Grito Mabel esto último tomando un micrófono, mientras la gente en la fiesta se emocionaba al oírla.

-Debo admitir que Mabel sabe animar una fiesta-Comento Pacifica-Por cierto-Pacifica bajo la mirada indicándole a Dipper que seguía tomando su mano.

-¡Ah! Disculpa-Dipper la soltó y se pasó una mano por detrás de su cuello, mientras Pacifica agradeció las luces discotequeras de la fiesta, que la ayudaron a que nadie notara su rubor.

-Ahora una canción rápida-Dijo Soos mientras ponía una canción.

El grupo se encontraba parado en medio de la pista de baile Candy, Grenda y Mabel empezaron a bailar a un lado dejando a Dipper y Pacifica por otro.

-mm… deberíamos movernos…-Pacifica movió un pie de un lado al otro.

-Pss… Dipper sácala a bailar-Susurro Mabel.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Dipper en un susurro.

-Es obvio que quiere bailar, vamos no tiene nada de malo-Contesto Mabel.

-De acuerdo…-Dipper se alejó un poco de Mabel y tomo la mano de Pacifica solo por un momento-¿Bailamos?

-¡Si! Digo… te daré el honor-Dijo Pacifica tomando la mano de Dipper mientras ambos se empezaban a mover.

El baile empezó muy bien, tanto Dipper como Pacifica se divertían, mientras Wendy que bailaba con su grupo de amigos observaba a Dipper con una mirada de sorpresa que luego paso a ser una sonrisa.

Mabel se acercó a Soos disimuladamente.

-Hey Soos, pon algo lento-Dijo Mabel con complicidad.

-mm… Como diga, una música lenta para que las parejas sientan el amor, te veo a ti Dipper -Soos obedeció y puso una canción lenta, mientras Mabel concentraba su mirada en Dipper y Pacifica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Mabel?-Pregunto Candy al notar lo que Mabel quería provocar.

-Un experimento-Contesto Mabel señalando a Dipper y Pacifica.

Por su lado Dipper y Pacifica se sintieron algo torpes cuando pusieron esa canción, Pacifica tenía sus dos manos juntas y miraba un tanto apenada el suelo mientras Dipper lentamente con timidez la tomo de la cintura y de una mano.

-Nunca había bailado así con alguien-Comento Dipper bastante nervioso, su cuerpo estaba tieso.

-No te preocupes, somos dos…-Contesto Pacifica que también estaba algo tiesa debido a la timidez que ambos sentían.

-¿No me vas a pagar para fingir que esto no paso, verdad?-Pregunto Dipper de forma divertida.

-Tonto, ya no puedo darme ese lujo-Contesto Pacifica riéndose.

-Aunque fue lindo ver el lado tierno de Pacifica Northwest-Comento Dipper- Después de eso empecé a pensar que no eras tan mala.

-Aunque luego dijiste eso sobre mí y mis padres-Contesto Pacifica fingiendo enojo.

-Estaba enojado, sabes que lamento eso que dije-Contesto Dipper preocupado de haber hecho sentir mal a Pacifica.

-Jaja está bien, fue por ti que ese día agarre el valor de enfrentarlos-Contesto Pacifica luego de reír un momento.

La breve charla ayudo a que ambos entraran en confianza sintiéndose cómodos de bailar tan cercanos.

Mientras tanto en el bosque de Gravity Falls.

-Nunca había llegado tan cansado a una fiesta-Comento Stan.

-Bueno ya no estamos muy lejos-Contesto Ford.

De pronto tres encapuchados salieron del bosque rodeando a los hermanos Stan.

-¿Se les perdió algo?-Pregunto Ford buscando su arma bajo su saco, mientras Stan levantaba su puño.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos permitirles pasar-Dijo un hombre más que salió acompañado de otro, todos encapuchados.

-No me agradan estos tipos raros-Comento Stan.

-Tranquilos solo queremos conversar-Dijo el líder del grupo.

-No conversare con alguien que esconde su cara-Contesto Ford.

-Olvídalo hermano no tenemos tiempo para estos tipos-Contesto Stan apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Ford.

Stan intento avanzar, pero dos de los encapuchados se pararon frente a él.

-Muy bien se acabó-Stan golpeo a uno de ellos derribándolo y se preparó para golpear a otro, un tercer encapuchado saco un arma y le apunto a Stan, pero Ford le disparo justo al arma desarmándolo.

-Escuchen, tranquilos todos-El líder volvió a hablar levantando sus manos indicándole a sus hombres que bajen las armas-Somos los guardianes de la pirámide.

-¿Te suena?-Pregunto Stan a Ford, este solo negó con la cabeza.

-No, no me suena de ninguna parte Stanley-Respondió Ford.

-Vaya, entonces te hemos sobrestimado, mi gente tiene un objetivo y esperábamos que cooperaran por las buenas-Volvió a hablar el hombre.

-No sé qué demonios quieren, pero mi hermano no está interesado-Contesto Stan.

-No, no, te equivocas a los seis dedos no los necesitamos, no ahora al menos, te necesitamos a ti, el símbolo de Fez, Stanley Pines-Stan se impresiono de que esos hombres supieran su nombre verdadero y su símbolo en la rueda.

-No juegues con nosotros-Dijo Ford disparando su arma magnética.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta.

La canción lenta termino y tanto Dipper como Pacifica se separaron.

-Bueno ahora vamos a hacer una competencia por rey y reina de la fiesta, así que necesito parejas-Dijo Soos por el micrófono.

Dipper observaba a Wendy aun buscando oportunidad de bailar con ella.

-Dipper se mi equipo-Dijo Pacifica tomando la mano de Dipper.

-Ah…-Dipper seguía observando a Wendy.

-Vamos, hacemos buen equipo-Imploro Pacifica.

-De acuerdo…-Contesto Dipper resignándose-Podre bailar con ella luego-Pensó Dipper.

Mientras tanto Mabel busco a Guideon en la fiesta.

-Oh, hola Mabel-Dijo Guideon emocionado.

-Guideon necesito un gran favor-Dijo Mabel bastante desesperada.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Guideon.

-Bueno, quiero competir en rey y reina del baile…-Empezó a explicar Mabel.

-Si… ¿Quieres que sea tu pareja?-Pregunto Guideon emocionado.

-Mm… no, ¿podrías reemplazar a Craig para que sea mi compañero?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¿Quieres que haga algo así, solo para que seas compañera de otro?-Pregunto Guideon ofendido.

-Por favor-Imploro Mabel.

-De acuerdo…-Guideon se rindió y salió afuera junto con Mabel.

-¡Craig se mi compañero!-Grito Mabel, tomando a Craig del brazo-Guideon te reemplazara.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Craig se sorprendió, lo que le pedí Mabel interfería totalmente con su plan

-¿No quieres ser mi compañero?-Pregunto Mabel.

-No es eso… yo… está bien claro…-Dijo Craig acompañándola mientras Guideon lo observaba con odio- Tranquilo Craig, termina esto y le diré a Mabel para dar un paseo lejos de la cabaña… así ella no se verá involucrada, siento pena por Dipper, pero tendrá que arreglárselas-Pensó Craig.

-¿Wendy tú también competirás?-Pregunto Tambry.

-No tengo pareja-Comento Wendy.

-Yo tampoco ¿Quieres que compitamos? Podría ser divertido-Dijo Ray sorprendiendo a Wendy.

Wendy lo observo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Ya nos hemos visto antes?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Supongo que en la escuela unas cuantas veces-Contesto Ray-Mi nombre es Ray, soy el hermano mayor de Craig-¿Qué dices? Podría ser divertido.

-Claro-Contesto Wendy relajada.

Robbie y Tambry también compitieron como pareja.

-Muy bien, todos a bailar, la pareja más votada será la ganadora-Dijo Soos por el micrófono mientras ponía la música.

Pacífica y Dipper se divertían bailando juntos y llamaban mucho la atención de la gente del pueblo debido a que Pacifica era muy popular y Dipper uno de los salvadores del pueblo.

Por otro lado Mabel impresiono a la gente con su baile con Craig, en el que él incluso la levanto con dos manos por un instante y ella cayo de manera genial en el suelo.

Por otro lado Tambry y Robbie no parecían estar para nada interesados en la competencia.

Y en el caso de Wendy pues recién estaba conociendo a Ray por lo que más que nada se dedicaron a charlar.

Dipper en cierto momento noto a Wendy bailar con Ray y le afecto justo poco después de eso se acabó la música.

-¿Y qué dicen gente? ¿Cuál pareja les gusto más?-Pregunto Soos.

Debido a los factores antes mencionados el público se dividió entre Pacifica y Dipper y Mabel y Craig.

-Esto sí que es rivalidad al extremo, Pacifica y Mabel, Dipper y Craig, Dipper y Mabel, wow-Comento Soos al observar a los finalistas.

-¡Palmas para Dipper y Pacifica!-Grito Soos señalando a la pareja, bastante gente silbo y aplaudió-Cielos es como si esta pareja estuviera llena de fans, deberían hacer una pareja en internet o algo… ¿Qué tal Mabel y Craig?-Pregunto Soos recibiendo la misma cantidad de aplausos y silbidos-Parece que estamos ante un empate.

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

-Se acabó he estado parado aquí casi quince minutos escuchando estupideces sobre profecías y demás cosas, escúchame bien testigo de Jehová, tenemos cosas que hacer-Dijo Stan enojado.

-Nosotros también, pero ahora mismo las estamos haciendo-Contesto el hombre.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Ford.

Stan rápidamente unió los cabos, era un retraso… algo malo ocurriría en la cabaña.

-Que estúpidos somos, hora de irnos Ford-Dijo Stan lanzando una bomba de humo al suelo y huyendo junto a Ford.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Ford preocupado.

-Tengo la corazonada de que los niños están en problemas-Respondió Stan.

De repente Melody interrumpió.

-Nos informan que los de la bienvenida están por llegar, prepárense para recibirlos-Dijo Melody y todos pararon la competencia para observar a los de la bienvenida, para su sorpresa en ese momento se cortó la luz.

-Oh oh-Dijo Craig para sí mismo buscando la mano de Mabel luego una pequeña pelota que desprendía luces en varias direcciones cayó al suelo en medio de la pista, todas las personas afectadas por la luz de esa pelota comenzaron a volverse pequeños y el resto de la gente comenzó a huir.

-Algo malo está sucediendo-Dijo Dipper sacando su lámpara de rayos ultravioleta.

Pacifica que tenía sujetado el brazo de Dipper desde el momento en que se apagó la luz lo soltó.

-No parece una clásica broma de tus tíos-Comento Pacifica observando a la gente que se volvió pequeña.

Soos encendió las luces de emergencia.

De repente tres encapuchados entraron por tres entradas distintas de la cabaña.

-¡Nos vamos!-Grito Ray cogiendo a su hermano-Sera mejor que huyan algo muy raro está pasando, pondré a salvo a mi hermanito-Actuó Ray hablándole a Wendy.

-Si entiendo yo me quedare a ayudar con lo que sea que esté pasando-Contesto Wendy.

-Ten cuidado-Advirtió Ray llevándose a Craig sin dejarlo protestar.

Ya fuera de la cabaña Ray quito su mano de la boca de Craig.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-Pregunto Craig.

-Escúchame tonto, lo hago por tu bien, si intervienes la organización te hará daño a ti también probablemente, que se arreglen por su cuenta-Contesto Ray.

En la cabaña solo quedaron, Dipper, Mabel, Melody, Pacifica, Soos y Wendy.

-Pacifica tal vez sería buena idea que tú también te vayas-Comento Dipper.

-No me trates como un estorbo, recuerda que yo también sobreviví al weirdmageddon-Contesto Pacifica.

El encapuchado lanzo otra de esas extrañas pelotas, el grupo se separó cayendo Soos y Melody en un lado cerca a la sala, Wendy y Mabel en otro dando para la salida al patio trasero y Dipper y Pacifica cerca a las escaleras al ático.

-Ven-Dijo Dipper tomando la mano de Pacifica y subiendo las escaleras, mientras los encapuchados se dividían.

Aron el más delgado persiguió a Soos y Melody, mientras Sasha a Wendy y Mabel, Billy siendo el más grande y ancho persiguió a Dipper y Pacifica.

La mujer encapuchada saco una especie de daga, por lo que Wendy respondió sacando su hacha y Mabel su garfio volador.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Cualquiera de las dos está bien, las dos son parte de la rueda-Contesto la mujer tratando de arremeter con la daga, sin embargo Mabel le metió cabe usando su garfio volador, provocando que la mujer cayera y dándole oportunidad a Wendy de empezar a luchar con ella.

Mientras tanto Soos y Melody trataban de buscar algo que les fuera útil, mm… ¿sartén? ¿Bate de criquet? ¿Por qué demonios tenemos esto? Yo ni siquiera juego Criquet.

El encapuchado llamado Aron lanzo otra pelota pequeña por suerte Melody reacciono a tiempo golpeando la pelota con el bate de Criquet rompiendo casualmente una ventana.

-Lo siento Soos-Contesto Melody por su error.

-Lo arreglare luego-Contesto Soos y ambos continuaron su carrera por la cabaña.

Mientras tanto arriba en el ático Pacifica y Dipper buscaban escapar del hombre.

-Esa cosa es más grande que el padre de Wendy-Comento Dipper observando a su perseguidor.

-¿Alguna idea?-Pregunto Pacifica corriendo a su lado.

Sígueme-Dipper salió por la ventana pisando el tejado de la cabaña del misterio, mientras le daba una mano a Pacifica para que lo siguiera, sin embargo Pacifica fue tomada del pie poco antes de poder salir de la ventana y Dipper trato de jalarla, pero al ser más débil que el hombre ambos acabaron cayendo dentro de la habitación.

-Se acabó Pino-Dijo el hombre tomando a Dipper del cuello de su camisa.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo idiota!-Grito Pacifica tomando una lámpara y lanzándola a la cabeza del hombre.

El hombre soltó a Dipper y este rápidamente se agacho detrás de las piernas del tremendo encapuchado, este cayo al tropezar con Dipper.

-Vamos-Dipper continuo su huida por la ventana con Pacifica.

Mientras tanto en el pateo Wendy y la encapuchada de nombre Sasha peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo haciéndose llaves sobre el suelo, de repente Mabel se trepo por la espalda de la mujer colgándose de su cuello para ayudar a Wendy.

-Cuando yo me gradué, serás la chica más cool de este pueblo-Comento Wendy aludiendo a Mabel para luego golpear a la encapuchada.

Wendy creía que estaba ganando hasta que de pronto la mujer sorprendió tanto a Wendy como a Mabel sacando una especie de pistola similar a la borra recuerdos y apuntándole a ambas de forma intercalada.

-Dejare esos cerebros vacíos para que sea más fácil acabarlas-Comento la mujer apuntando a Mabel y a Wendy, ambas se movían despacio por miedo a recibir un disparo.

Mientras tanto Soos y Melody continuaban huyendo de él más delgado de los encapuchados, para sorpresa de este Abuelita que aparentaba estar durmiendo le metió cabe con su pie haciendo caer a Aron, Soos tomo la oportunidad y golpeo al hombre aprovechando que está en el suelo.

-Lo siento amigo, pensé que ibas a matarme-Comento Soos luego de golpearlo.

Mientras tanto el encapuchado que perseguía a Pacifica y Dipper logro salir al tejado de la cabaña del misterio, Dipper y Pacifica ya no tenían a donde huir.

-Quédate detrás de mí-Dijo Dipper parándose frente al encapuchado-¿Qué quieres de mí? Vamos grandote, no te tengo miedo-Dipper hablaba en serio aunque sabía perfectamente que no tenía arma alguna para vencer a tal mastodonte.

El encapuchado tomo a Dipper del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto sobre el abismo apuntando a lanzarlo desde el segundo piso de la cabaña.

-¡Suéltalo!-Grito Pacifica golpeando al hombre, pero este la ignoro y la empujo con su brazo, esto hizo enojar más a Dipper que trato de patear la cara del encapuchado, pero el mastodonte lo resistía, hasta que de repente Dipper sonrió.

-Disculpa-Dijo una vos gruesa y cansada-¡Nadie asusta y enoja a mi familia excepto yo!-Stan Pines sorprendió al encapuchado golpeándolo con un fuerte derechazo, este dio dos pasos torpes y tras colgarse por un momento del borde del ático cayó al suelo del primer piso inconsciente.

Dipper estuvo a punto de caer del segundo piso también, pero Pacifica lo tomo a tiempo para evitarlo y Stan la ayudo a levantarlo.

Mientras tanto el tío Ford ya le había disparado a la encapuchada que apuntaba a Mabel y Wendy con su arma magnética pasándole una corriente eléctrica.

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?-Pregunto Ford muy molesto.

Los tres encapuchados comenzaron a botar humo desde debajo de sus túnicas distrayendo a los presentes para que pudieran escapar.

-¡Tío Ford!-Grito Mabel saltando a abrazarlo.

Poco más tarde todos se encontraban en la sala.

-Lamento que su fiesta de bienvenida quedara arruinada-Comento Mabel desanimada.

-Es lo de menos, además llegar a patear traseros me hace sentir muchos años más joven-Contesto Stan abrazando a sus sobrinos.

-Pacifica ¿ya te vas?-Pregunto Dipper al ver que la rubia se alistaba.

-Ya es tarde, fue un placer ser tu compañera en otra de tus aventuras de vida o muerte-Contesto Pacifica.

-Bien cuídate y gracias por todo lo de hoy-Contesto Dipper sobándose el cuello por detrás.

-Bueno tú también me has salvado en ocasiones, no seas tan modesto-Contesto Pacifica para luego despedirse con la mano del grupo.

-¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?-Pregunto Wendy que seguía con el ceño fruncido algo disgustada.

-No lo sé, pero sabremos más de ellos a futuro, no sé bien lo que buscan, pero tengo el presentimiento de que está relacionado con Bill-Comento Ford bastante serio, cosa que preocupo al resto del grupo.

En la base de los guardianes de la pirámide había bastante tensión encontrándose los diez miembros reunidos.

-En definitiva la misión de hoy fue un fracaso, aceptaremos la culpa-Dijo Sasha arrodillándose junto a Aron y Billy.

-Fallamos, pero no todo está perdido, no saben mucho de nosotros, ni saben que uno de nosotros es uno de ellos-Contesto el líder.

-Pero… aun así esos Pines son astutos-Comento Aron-No podemos meternos con ellos de nuevo.

-Si, en efecto tarde o temprano serán un problema, pero ahora la prioridad es buscar al miembro más débil de la rueda de Bill y eliminarlo-Contesto el hombre-Y solo tengo a dos en mente.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio.

-Fueron muy ingeniosos-Comento Dipper recogiendo con cuidado las pelotas brillantes que lanzaron al suelo-Están hechos del mismo cristal que hace que los tamaños varíen, proyectando la luz por varios agujeros crearon una especie de peligrosa arma arrojadiza-Comento Dipper observando la pelota una vez le saco el cristal de adentro.

-Así es-Contesto Ford que había acabado de reunir a la gente que se hizo pequeña por el ataque de los encapuchados y los regresaba a su tamaño real.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto?-Pregunto Dipper bastante serio.

-Estos tipos trabajan para Bill, es la única explicación que encuentro, pero eso me provoca temor Dipper, temor porque creí que ese demonio estaba muerto…

-Podremos manejar esto tío Ford-Contesto Dipper.

-Eso espero Dipper, eso espero.

Mabel ya estaba tranquila en la habitación, Dipper llego poco después.

-¿Cómo te fue hermano?-Pregunto Mabel que se encontraba poniendo las fotografías de la fiesta en su álbum.

-Estoy preocupado por lo que ocurrido hoy-Contesto Dipper.

-Yo también lo estaba, pero con tío Stan y tío Ford aquí, pienso que podremos con lo que sea-Contesto Mabel-Por cierto mira-Mabel le mostro una foto a Dipper de él y Pacifica bailando juntos-Se ven bien juntos.

-¿Qué insinúas Mabel?-Pregunto Dipper fingiendo no entender.

-Oh nada, nada Dipper Nor…-Mabel empezó la palabra.

-¡No lo digas Mabel!-Grito Dipper.

-¡Dipper Northwest!-Grito Mabel.

-¡Mabel!-Dipper salto sobre ella tratando de callarla para luego acabar con carcajadas de ambos gemelos.

Mientras tanto en la casa Northwest.

-¿Pacifica Pines no suena tan mal?-Pensó la chica cepillándose los dientes antes de acostarse-Te estas volviendo loca Pacifica-Se dijo a si misma yendo a dormir.

"Los encapuchados se hacen llamar Los Guardianes de la Pirámide según el tío Ford, parece que están relacionados de alguna manera con Bill, además crearon armas mágicas tales como estas pelotas altera tamaños, están hechas de un cristal cambia tamaño, dentro de una pelota que proyecta luz por varios agujeros distintos a gran potencia, volviendo pequeño todo aquello que refleja"

Dipper dibujo la pelota altera tamaños en su libro y las capuchas de los hombres que los atacaron ese día.

Mientras tanto fuera de la cabaña del misterio.

-¿Ya me puedo ir a mi casa?-Pregunto Guideon que seguía sentado en la mesa de venta de entradas-Supongo que si…-Guideon se puso de pie y fue a casa.

"DRFABMK MAFX IX COFBLWMKB" "IIXJXP M ZMOXWMKBP"


	6. Nuevas historias de dos Stan

**Muy bien antes de empezar el capitulo iba a comentar algo sobre un review que me envió un Guest osea alguien sin cuenta, que tome muy en cuenta, menciono que considero ofensiva mi broma sobre "testigos de Jehova" y quisa no sea la única persona que lo haya hecho por eso quería disculparme de antemano, pero les pido sean tolerantes, no es mi intención hacer sátira de eso, solo trato de explotar bien a los personajes y de vez en cuando pongo una que otra broma subida de tono "encubierta" como suele hacer Alex por diversión y para que el fic sea lo mas similar posible a la serie, para eso tomo chistes que suelen ser comunes en la red o que son curiosos satira... y quien no a leido un chiste sobre testigos de Jehova en facebook.**

 **Realmente espero que no lo tomen a mal, de ante mano agradezco por los reviews enviados y que enviaran a futuro porque como dije me motivan a continuar y me ayuda a inspirarme mas rápido aunque no lo crean, sin mas que decir! Disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Tambien** **me sugirieron hacer un opening de la versión de mi fic... seria divertido de hecho! aunq no le veo mucho sentido ya q no hay nada auditivo xD tendrán que agregarle la música en sus cabezas mientras yo describo como se veria... podria hacerlo... suena divertido xD pero solo si realmente lo consideran como algo q vale la pena.**

 **Los personajes usados a continuación...blablabla Disney... blablabla Alex Hirsh es Dios... blablablabla... xD**

 **PD: Ya que nadie a descifrado los codigos solo diré: "sartasartelsert"**

 **6-Nuevas historias de dos Stan.**

Craig se encontraba caminando por el pueblo con las manos en sus bolsillos, se le notaba bastante aburrido.

-Mabel dijo que estaría ocupada y que la tienda no abriría hoy, pero… ¿Por qué? Algo me huele mal-Pensó Craig.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-Pregunto Ray tomando por sorpresa a su hermano-¿No deberías estar en tu trabajo?

-Hoy cerraron la tienda y Mabel dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, no tengo motivos para estar ahí hoy-Respondió Craig.

-Hermanito eres un fracaso como espía-Contesto Ray mientras mandaba mensajes de su celular, Craig logro observar de reojo que Ray se encontraba enviado mensajes a Wendy-¿Qué haces?

-La chica Corduroy es interesante me la asignaron como misión-Contesto Ray mientras respondía de manera agradable.

-Ya veo…-Contesto Craig sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-Últimamente estas flaqueando-Dijo Ray guardando su teléfono y observando de frente a Craig.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Craig tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

-Querías proteger a la niña Pines ese día-Contesto Ray recordando los eventos de la noche anterior.

Craig no respondió y Ray suspiro.

-Si tanto te importa la única manera que se me ocurre de que la salve es que lastimes a Dipper o a cualquier otro de la lista antes de que la organización lo haga-Ray se puso de pie y se marchó, mientras Craig se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras de su hermano, luego levanto la mirada y noto a una chica pasar bastante cubierta como alguien que no pasa inadvertida, tratando de pasar inadvertida, pero pudo ver el mechon rubio que salía de aquella gorra-La chica Northwest ¿A dónde se dirige?-Se preguntó Craig para ponerse de pie y empezar a seguirla.

Mientras tanto, Dipper y Ford se encontraban en la habitación secreta debajo de la cabaña, aquella donde solía haber una maquina apocalíptica y que actualmente Dipper limpio y organizo de manera que se convirtiera en su laboratorio privado.

-Así que… ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?-Pregunto Ford mirando los recipientes y partes de criaturas mágicas sobre repisas.

-Así es, lamento haber usado tu espacio personal tío Ford, es solo que estaba aburrido y yo…-Dipper callo cuando Ford levanto la mano interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Me encanta! Eres mucho mejor que yo a tu edad-Contesto Ford acariciando la cabeza de Dipper y llenándose de entusiasmo -¿Dónde has registrado todos tus avances?-El hombre levanto su mano esperando que Dipper le diera algún tipo de informe.

-Oh, bueno… planeaba mostrártelo de todos modos…-Dipper rebusco dentro de su chaqueta y saco de ella un diario con el dibujo de la osa mayor en frente.

-Wow…-Ford abrió el diario y comenzó a revisar cada página-Brillante… estoy muy impresionado, has completado experimentos que yo no termine y descubierto cosas que no tuve tiempo de descubrir.

-Je je no soy mejor que tu tío Ford, todo esto es gracias a las notas y el material que dejaste aquí-Contesto Dipper humildemente.

-Tonterías tienes un gran potencial, sabes Dipper, entre tú y yo, esa gente de ayer me tenía preocupado-Ford se arrodillo para hablarle a Dipper mas o menos a su altura-Pero creo que con tu capacidad sea lo que sea que planeen podremos detenerlo.

-Gracias tío Ford, la verdad yo me siento igual desde que tú y el tío Stan llegaron-Contesto Dipper.

-Pero en el peor de los casos… será mejor reunir al resto-Comento Ford bastante serio.

-Ya los llamamos han de estar en camino, la tienda no abrirá hoy, así que podremos hablar tranquilamente-Contesto Dipper de forma calmada.

-Bien, vayamos arriba a ver que hacen los demás-Contesto Ford yendo hacia las escaleras seguido de Dipper.

Mientras tanto Stan se encontraba en la sala con Mabel y Soos.

-Y entonces golpee en la cara a ese estúpido calamar-Termino de narrar Stan causando risas entre su público.

-¡Wow! Tú y tío Ford estuvieron haciendo muchas cosas geniales estos meses-Comento Mabel impresionada por los relatos de su tío.

-Haa… no le digan que dije esto, pero saben Ford no hubiera sobrevivido sin mí-Dijo Stan con aire de confidencia- Es demasiado inocente.

-Jum ¿Eso crees Stanley?-Pregunto Ford que acababa de subir a la primera planta.

-Oh vamos Ford, estarías perdido si no fuera por mí-Comento Stan rodeando con su brazo a Ford por los hombros.

-Oh ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-Dijo Soos golpeando suavemente con ambas manos las rodillas de sus piernas sentado en su asiento.

-No es buen momento Soos-Comento Dipper mientras tomaba asiento junto a Mabel.

-Chicos no empiecen una discusión el resto llegaran en cualquier momento-Comento Mabel.

-Oh no, esta no será una discusión-Dijo Ford separándose de su hermano y tomando asiento en una silla frente a la mesa donde solían jugar póker-Es una narración Mabel, de mis viajes con Stanley, empecemos por aquella vez en el Mar Atlántico.

-Oh no, no la historia de las sirenas…-Dijo Stan preocupado.

-Déjame continuar…-Dijo Ford levantando su mano frente a Stan.

Era un día lluvioso el mar mecía de un lado al otro de manera salvaje.

-¿Esto no va bien, verdad?-Pregunto Stan.

El Stan O' War II no soportara esto para siempre Stanley-Contesto Ford.

-¿Qué sugieres?-Pregunto Stan disgustado.

De pronto el mar se calmó y el barco se tornó rodeado de unas criaturas que nadaban ágilmente.

-¿Tendremos carne de ballena?-Pregunto Stan tomando un arpón.

-No, no Stan espera…-Dijo Ford acercándose al borde del bote-Querrás ver esto-Agrego con una sonrisa.

Al acercarse al borde del barco pudieron ver la figura de un grupo de bellas mujeres salir del mar.

-Hola guapos marinos-Dijo una de ellas tomando de los hombros a Stanley.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-Pregunto otra de ellas abrazando el brazo de Ford.

-Oh bueno… emm…-Ford siempre fue algo malo tratando con mujeres.

-Nenas mi hermano y yo estamos en algo así como una super misión secreta-Contesto Stanley haciéndose el interesante.

-Wow, deben ser un par de hombres muy valientes-Comento otra de ellas abrazando al tío Stan.

Ford sonreía también al verse rodeado por las bellas mujeres, fue en ese momento que su sentido de la lógica logro superar la barrera de la belleza superficial de esas mujeres ¿Qué hacian ellas en medio del mar? No había ningún bote cerca.

Ford rápidamente se puso de pie.

-¡Stanley aléjate de ellas!-Grito Ford, pero ya era tarde cinco de ellas se abalanzaron sobre Stan tirándolo por la borda.

En la cabaña del misterio todos los presentes se encontraban expectantes ante el relato del tío Ford.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Cómo lo salvaste?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¡Si! ¡Cuéntanos!-Grito Mabel emocionada.

-El resto de la historia es muy aburrida-Comento Stanley tratando de detener a su hermano de continuar con el relato.

-Oh no, por favor continúen, suena bastante divertido oír como un hombre de más de cien años fue engañado tan fácilmente por una mujer-Comento Wendy quien llegó acompañada de Robbie ambos parados en el marco de la entrada a la sala.

-¡Hey! Te despediría si aún trabajaras para mí-Comento Stan.

-¡Wendy llegaste!-Dipper se emocionó por la llegada la pelirroja.

-Claro, pensé que era importante por lo que ocurrió ayer, bueno supongo que podemos oír el resto de la historia mientras llega el resto-Comento Wendy sentándose junto a Dipper y saludando a Mabel.

-Como sea, no entiendo la razón de todo esto-Comento Robbie enojado, mientras todos le hacían un ademan de callarse para que continuara la historia.

-De acuerdo como estaba diciendo…-Ford retomo su historia.

Stan luchaba para que no lo hundieran ni lo alejaran más del bote, pero lo cierto es que las sirenas habían logrado alejarlo, mas no hundirlo dada la resistencia del hombre.

-¡Suéltenme hermosas brujas!-Gritaba Stan luchando para que no lo hundan-Estoy comenzando a pensar que no me consideran atractivo en serio.

Ford lanzo un arpón fallando por escasos metros, pero logrando asustar a algunas Sirenas que se separaron y alejaron para evitar ser alcanzadas por algún arpón.

-¡Stan nada hacía aquí! ¡Pronto!-Grito Ford.

Stan no demoro en obedecer la orden acercándose al barco, pero una de las sirenas lo tomo desde la cintura y lo jalo hacia abajo, pero Stan lucho para no hundirse.

-¡Toma esto Stanley!-Grito Ford lanzando una soga.

Stanley la sujeto con fuerza para evitar hundirse.

-Nunca antes había deseado tanto que las mujeres me soltaran-Comento Stan mientras usaba la fuerza de sus brazos para acercarse al barco jalando la soga.

-Stanley ¿seguro que no quieres nadar con nosotros?-Pregunto una de ellas con una vos cálida al oído del anciano para luego guiñarle un ojo.

-Bueeeno si lo dices así…-Stan estaba considerando soltar la cuerda.

-¡Stan no caigas en su juego!-Grito Ford.

Stan escucho a su hermano y recordó a aquella mujer araña que intento momificarlo una vez.

-No, nunca más me meteré con un monstruo de nuevo gracias-Contesto Stan continuando su acercamiento al bote.

Las mujeres tomaron ahora unas apariencias horribles, llegando a incluso mostrar dientes afilados como una piraña.

En ese momento Ford saco un arma laser disparándole a una de ellas, el resto huyeron aterrorizadas.

-¡Pudiste haber hecho eso hace un buen rato sabes!-Grito Stan enojado.

-Lo considere sexista hasta que tomaron esa forma-Contesto Ford guardando el arma.

Ford acabo la historia y todos estallaron en risas.

-Muy gracioso Ford-Contesto Stanley avergonzado

-Realmente lo fue-Comento Guideon que acaba de entrar a la casa.

-Guideon ¿y tus secuaces?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Los puse afuera a cuidar la cabaña como me dijiste-Contesto Guideon sentándose junto a Mabel.

-No tienes que sentarte a mi lado porque hayas estado a mi lado aquella vez en la rueda-Comento Mabel.

-Yo creo que le da un toque especial-Contesto Guideon.

-Como sea, solo no le des más importancia de la que tuvo-Contesto Mabel cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo hare…-Dijo Guideon emocionado-Si lo hare-Susurro por lo bajo.

-Muy bien Ford pero yo también tengo algunas historias que contar-Amenazo Stan poniéndose de pie.

-Je, si claro-Contesto Ford bastante relajado.

-Esta historia se remonta a apenas hace unas semanas en las vegas-Dijo Stan apunto de hablar.

-¡Stan los niños!-Grito Ford deteniendo a Stan.

-Oh… no te preocupes omitiré algunas partes-Contesto Stan restándole importancia.

-Stanley…-Contesto Ford en tono reprochador

-Bien, bien…-Stan acepto que no era correcto y se puso a pensar en otra historia.

Mientras tanto Mabel y Dipper intercambiaron miradas y gestos de no entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bien que tal esto, una vez nos encontramos con una antigua civilización supuestamente extinta-Stan empezó a narrar la historia y Ford ya mostraba símbolos de preocupación.

Stan y Ford en uno de sus viajes se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que una gran civilización antigua, en alguna isla supuestamente virgen, es decir nunca antes pisada por una persona, la civilización era antigua pues aun usaban rocas y madera para sus edificaciones, sus ropas estaban hechas de la flora cerca, los indígenas no parecían confiar mucho en Stan y Ford por lo que apuntaron sus lanzas hacia ellos.

-Hey, hey tranquilos-Dijo Stan observándolos disgustado y levantando las manos al ver a las lanzas acercarse a su cuerpo.

-Ejem… ¡Venimos en paz! Somos viajeros y amantes de la ciencia-Dijo Ford con las manos arriba.

-Solo él lo es-Comento Stan señalando a Ford.

-Y venimos en paz-Agrego Ford ignorando el comentario de Stan y tirando sus armas al suelo- Stanley tira tus armas-Susurro Ford.

-¡¿Qué?!-Contesto Stan alterado y los hombres acercaron el filo de sus lanzas a Stan-Bien, bien-Stan lanzo un resortera, dos puños americanos de oro, una llave inglesa, un trozo de un tubo de metal, varias bombas de humo, algunos juegos pirotécnicos probablemente ilegales-Es todo-Dijo Stan levantando las manos.

Uno de los hombres saco un bate de baseball del pantalón de Stan.

-Jeje como llego eso ahí-Comento Stan mientras Ford negaba con la cabeza avergonzado.

-Les damos la bienvenida viajeros-Dijo uno de ellos parándose frente a sus hombres los cuales bajaron sus armas, aparentemente ese hombre era el líder, era un hombre gordo y alto, pero mostraba una sonrisa amable-Mi nombres es J'ink como saben somos una civilización secreta, por eso esperamos que su visita de estudio quede en secreto.

-Claro que sí, solo quiero satisfacer mi propia curiosidad-Contesto Ford tomando la mano del hombre.

Stan observo con desconfianza a J'ink que conversaba abrazando con un brazo a Ford, mientras observaba al resto de los hombres y las edificaciones.

Mientras Stan continuaba con su relato, Craig continuaba su persecución.

-¿La cabaña del misterio?-Pregunto Craig al ver que Pacifica estaba por ingresar a dicha edificación-¿Por qué tanto respaldo?-Pregunto Craig al ver a los matones de Guideon.

Pacifica se acercó a la puerta y Ojos de fantasma se plantó frente a él.

-¿Contraseña?-Pregunto Ojos de fantasma cruzándose de brazos.

-Quítate o te demandare-Respondió Pacifica y Ojos de fantasma la dejo pasar.

Craig observando eso se escondió detrás de un árbol y empezó a formar teorías.

-¿Sera que ellos están reuniendo a los miembros de la rueda en secreto?-Se preguntó Craig uniendo cabos-Debo acercarme-Pensó Craig para luego buscar una ruta que evitara los matones de Guideon.

Mientras tanto dentro de la cabaña.

-Ese error lo comete cualquiera-Comento Ford sabiendo lo que seguía en el relato.

-Es obvio que no puedes confiar en gente que aún vive en cuevas-Comento Guideon cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento llego Pacifica y observo la habitación ya solo faltaba el viejo Mc Gucket

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Y toda esa ropa?-Pregunto Mabel señalando el enorme saco que llevaba Pacifica, el pañuelo en su cabeza y las gafas oscuras.

-Dijeron que pasara inadvertida-Contesto Pacifica algo colorada mientras botaba las gafas de sol, el pañuelo y su saco mostrando su habitual vestimenta.

-Sí, pero eso es tan inadvertido que es perfectamente visible-Contesto Dipper.

Stan tosió dos veces llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Me permiten terminar?-Pregunto Stan

-Se quedó en la mejor parte-Comento Soos.

-Cállate Soos-Contesto Ford.

Pacifica levanto una ceja sin entender nada.

-El tío Ford está contándonos una de sus aventuras con el tío Stan-Explico Dipper.

-¿Me hicieron venir hasta aquí, en un día perfecto para… no se… salir con amigas o ir al centro comercial, para escuchar la historia de dos ancianos?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Solo estamos matando el tiempo en lo que llega Mc Gucket-Contesto Dipper-Vamos sé que te gustara la historia-Agrego Dipper sonriendo.

-Que me queda-Contesto Pacifica para luego observar a Wendy que se encontraba sentada al lado de Dipper.

-¿Quieres este sitio?-Pregunto Wendy al notar la mirada de la rubia.

-¿Ah? ¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Pregunto Pacifica un poco sonrojada, para luego sentarse en un extremo de la mesa en que estaba Ford, frente a Soos.

Dipper levanto una ceja por lo que acaba de pasar observando a Wendy y a Pacifica, mientras Mabel sonreía observando a Pacifica y a Dipper.

-Muy bien como decía…-Ford continúo con su narración.

Stan y Ford pasaron la noche comiendo un enorme festín que prepararon sus curiosos anfitriones.

-Coman por favor, disfrútenlo, queremos que se sientan como en casa-Dijo J'ink mientras Stan olfateaba la comida-Yo paso.

-Vamos Stanley, se amable, estamos interactuando con una cultura desconocida-Dijo Ford a manera de susurro para su hermano.

-Algo huele muy mal aquí Ford-Contesto Stan en un tono bastante bajo y con cierta complicidad.

-¿Algo los incomoda?-J'ink parecía preocupado por las sospechas de Stan.

-En absoluto-Contesto Ford-Mi hermano se encuentra algo cansado por el viaje-Contesto Ford.

-Que lastima, pensaba mostrarles nuestro almacén de oro-Comento el hombre.

-¡Oro!-Grito Stan mientras sus ojos se tornaban en estrellas-De pronto me siento mucho mejor, muéstrame.

Ford se dio una palmada en la frente ante la actitud de su hermano.

-Jaja claro viajeros sígannos-J'ink se puso de pie al igual que sus hombres para guiar a Stan y Ford por su pueblo la gente observaba a Stan y Ford con murmullos, Stan al notarlo volvió a sospechar.

-Lo ves algo raro traen-Comento Stan en vos baja.

-Stan esto es perfectamente normal, no tienen visitas de afuera en mucho tiempo-Contesto Ford.

-Me parece que debe haber un motivo para eso-Contesto Stan.

-Bien ya llegamos-Dijo el hombre cuando había llevado al par de hermanos a una enorme plataforma de piedra.

-¿Y dónde está el oro?-Pregunto Stan.

-Justo debajo-Contesto el hombre.

Stan se acercó al filo para ver que había debajo, pero no llegaba a ver el fondo.

-Las visitas siempre son tomadas como ofrendas para nuestros dioses-Explico el hombre-Son sacrificio.

Stan le dio una mirada reprochante a Ford y Ford levanto las manos mientras exhalaba para luego suspirar.

-Muy bien tu ganas tu ganas me equivoque-Contesto Ford.

En la cabaña del misterio todos observaron reprochante a Ford.

-¡Parecían una cultura bastante interesante! De acuerdo tal vez me confié un poco-Comento Ford pasando su mano detrás del cuello.

-¿Y cómo escaparon?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¡A la manera Stan! ¡Con golpes! ¡Trampas! Pero sobre todo ¡Engaños!-Dijo Stan animado.

Stan golpeo a algunos aborígenes y rompió sus lanzas mientras se trataba de abrir paso para escapar.

-Vamos hermano ya abra tiempo de que yo te mate a ti luego-Agrego jalando a Ford.

Ford también levanto los puños y golpeo a algunos tratando de escapar, los hombres empezaron a tirar lanzas desde torres que habían alrededor de la plataforma que ambos hermanos evadieron apenas.

-¡Ayúdame!-Grito Stan mientras empujaba la edificación de madera y piedra.

Ford se acercó y lo ayudo, juntos lograron tumbar la enorme torre que usaron a manera de puente para escapar de la plataforma.

-¡Tras el!-Grito el líder de los aborígenes.

Ford y Stan lograron llegar al Stan O' War antes de ser atrapados por los aborígenes.

-¡Vámonos!-Ambos pujaron el barco que se encontraba atorado en la arena de la playa, para luego verse rodeados por los aborígenes.

-Se acabó, vendrán con nosotros-Dijo J'ink mientras sus hombres rodeaban a los hermanos Stan.

Ford simplemente se limitó a buscar algo en el bote, finalmente lo encontró una enorme arma que disparo con tal potencia que perforo varios árboles, al ver esto los aborígenes huyeron asustados y tanto Stan como Ford volvieron al barco y huyeron riéndose de su gran aventura en el barco.

En la cabaña a todos parecía haberles parecido interesante la historia.

-Wow tío Ford es asombroso-Comento Mabel.

-¡Sí!-Agrego Dipper emocionado.

-Sí, si tal vez Ford lo hiciera bien al final, pero es demasiado inocente, no sabe detectar un engaño cuando lo tiene en frente-Comento Stan al terminar la historia.

-Si fuera por ti esa gente nos hubiera matado en Florida, luego de tu estafa del infomercial-Contesto Ford.

-Si fuera por ti en las vegas nos hubiera matado un grupo de mafiosos-Contesto Stan.

-Tío Stan, Tío Ford ¿no lo entienden? Por eso son un equipo genial, sus debilidades son compensadas por las fortalezas del otro-Mabel se paró en medio de ambos, los hombres al escucharla callaron y se sonrieron.

-Bueno, bueno tal vez me ayudo un poco mi hermano-Comento Stan cruzándose de brazos.

-Ja ja y tal vez Stan me haga considerar que "engañar a la gente" es un talento-Comento Ford.

-Yijajay, momento emotivo-Dijo el viejo McGucket golpeando su rodilla al entrar, para luego toser y recuperar la compostura-Es decir, me alegra que se reconciliaran-Mc Gucket se sentó al lado de Pacifica-Tenias una buena mansión a veces hasta me pierdo dentro de ella-Comento Mc Gucket haciendo que a Pacifica le diera un tic nervioso del enojo.

-¿Recordaste venir disimuladamente?-Pregunto Dipper al viejo McGuket.

-Por supuesto, nadie me noto-Contesto McGuket

Afuera de la cabaña unos turistas se tomaban fotos con el Ferrari en el que había llegado Mc Guket y los matones de Guideon.

Dentro de la cabaña Dipper aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de todos.

-Bueno las historias que nos contaron nuestros tíos son muy interesantes y en parte para mi han sido motivadoras-Empezó a hablar Dipper ganándose la atención de todos.

-Yo aun no entiendo de que va todo esto-Comento Robbie disgustado.

-Apenas ayer unas personas extrañas atacaron la cabaña-Contesto Dipper yendo de frente al grano.

-Se hacen llamar "Los Guardianes de la pirámide" Cada uno se refería a nosotros por nuestro símbolo en la rueda de Bill-Explico Ford tomando la palabra y poniéndose de pie.

Se escucharon murmullos entre los presentes.

-Puede tratarse de seguidores de Bill ¿conocen sus intenciones?-Pregunto Mc Gucket.

-Aun no, pero temo que es probable… que lo que ellos quieran sea… Traer de regreso a Bill Cipher-Contesto Ford claramente, pero bastante incómodo.

Está vez todos se preocuparon.

-¡Están dementes!-Grito Pacifica-Aun tengo pesadillas en las que a papá se le invierte la cara.

Craig que había estado escuchando la conversación apoyado en una ventana fue tomado por sorpresa por un dedo que toco su hombro.

-Disculpa, pero tenemos ordenes de evitar que alguien se acerque a la cabaña-Explico Ojos de fantasma mientras sus compañeros se acercaban-¿Contraseña? Si no la sabes tendré que pedirte que te vayas amablemente.

\- Am… si me iré en seguida-Dijo Craig caminando hacia el pueblo y suspirando relajado-Uff por un momento pensé que me darían una paliza-Pensó Craig.

-¡Espera!-Ojos de fantasma lo tomo del hombro.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Craig nervioso.

-¿Tu nombre es Craig?

-Así es...

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en el amor enfermizo del señor Guideon?!-Pregunto Ojos de Fantasma enojado, mientras los demás maleantes también observaban a Craig con mala cara.

-Jeje no se lo tomen así-Dijo Craig retrocediendo y levantando las manos para toparse con otro miembro de la banda-Oh oh.

Mientras dentro de la cabaña los diez miembros de la rueda escuchaban atentos lo que los Pines tenían que decirles.

-Cada uno de nosotros debemos estar en contacto-Sugirió Dipper-Si pasa lo peor, si nos unimos podremos detenerlo.

-Vamos no se desanimen, nos estamos reuniendo porque estamos dispuestos a evitarlo-Dijo Mabel parándose junto a Dipper-Sea quien sea, nosotros protegeremos nuestro Gravity Falls, somos los miembros de la rueda-Mabel levanto su puño.

-No importa lo que venga podremos con ello si trabajamos juntos, tío Stan y tío Ford, son un gran equipo porque juntos compensas sus debilidades y utilizan al máximo sus fortalezas, nosotros diez seremos más fuertes juntos-Agrego Dipper levantando el puño-¡Derrotemos a esos encapuchados!

-Yo ni los conozco, pero definitivamente no quiero ser una roca de nuevo-Comento Robbie juntando su puño con el de los gemelos.

-No volveré a hacer bailes tiernos para ese triángulo demente-Comento Guideon juntando su puño con el de los demás.

-Vamos a patear el trasero amarillo de ese estúpido triangulo, si tan solo tuviera uno-Comento Wendy juntando su puño.

-Estoy con ustedes amigos-Comento Soos juntando su puño.

-Je je Por supuesto nadie se mete con mi familia-Comento Stan juntando su puño.

-Acabar con Bill siempre será mi tarea-Comento Ford juntando su puño.

-Yo quiero volver a hacer un robot gigante-Comento McGuket juntando su puño.

Pacifica se cruzó de brazos por un momento observando al resto de las personas en la habitación.

-Bien también me uno a este estúpido club friki, pero solo porque odio a ese estúpido triangulo-Comento Pacifica juntando su puño.

Finalmente Waddles se acercó al centro de su formación para hacer su onomatopeya.

-Sea lo que sea que ocurre los diez podremos manejarlo-Comento Dipper con bastante confianza.

-Bueno amigos terminemos esto rápido Melody y Abuelita volverán del Spa en cualquier momento-Dijo Soos juntando sus dedos algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo Soos, creo que ya está todo aclarado-Contesto Dipper.

-¿Por qué es importante que no estén?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Eso es lo que estaba por dejar claro-Contesto Dipper-No podremos hablar de nada de esto con nadie que no esté en la rueda, incluyendo familiares, nadie es confiable.

A varios parecía no gustarles esto.

-No conocemos a los miembros de esa organización, cualquiera podría estar afiliado, no corramos riesgos-Explico Ford.

-Recuerden cada siete días reunirse aquí, así juntamos la información que consigamos de estos miembros, algo me dice que sabremos más de ellos-Comento Dipper.

Todos decidieron que era buena idea y la reunión concluyo.

-Pacifica-Mabel llamo a la rubia cuando está se encontraba saliendo de la cabaña.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Consejos de moda?-Pregunto Pacifica parándose frente a Mabel.

-Bueno como miembros de la rueda que somos, pensé que deberíamos empezar a juntarnos más-Comento Mabel.

-Supongo, aunque debo admitir que será raro-Comento Pacifica recordando que antes se llevaba mal con Mabel.

-Vamos también estará Dipper-Comento Mabel codeando a Pacifica.

Pacifica volteo a ver en otra dirección.

-¿Y eso que?-Pregunto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos-No es que me importe si paso o no tiempo con Dipper, pero supongo que lo considerare-Contesto Pacifica antes de despedirse con la mano.

-Bien-Dijo Mabel haciendo un movimiento con el puño.

Dipper se acercó con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué tramas Mabel?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¿Yo? Nada, nada-Contesto Mabel fingiendo inocencia y caminando hacia la cabaña, Dipper observo a Pacifica alejarse sabiendo que acababa de hablar con Mabel y levanto una ceja.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?-Pregunto Wendy acariciando la cabeza de Dipper.

-Nada, siento que Mabel trama algo, pero creo que en este momento es la menor de mis preocupaciones-Comento Dipper sentándose en la escalera del pórtico de la cabaña.

-Tranquilo amigo, sabes… Una vez te dije que no creo que haya algo que tu hermana y tú no puedan hacer juntos-Dijo Wendy dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Dipper-Pues aun lo creo-Agrego poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de Dipper.

Dipper sonrió y entro a la cabaña.

En la noche Dipper decidió dibujar la rueda de Bill en su diario.

-Bien…-Dipper acabo el dibujo.

-Dipper te llevas mucho mejor con Pacifica últimamente-Comento Mabel.

-¿Ah? Bueno ahora que lo mencionas-Dipper recordó la fiesta y la piscina-Pues es una persona muy agradable cuando la conoces bien-Contesto Dipper volviendo a concentrarse en su diario.

-Claro…-Contesto Mabel acostándose.

-¿No intentaras emparejarme con ella como usualmente haces con las demás personas, no?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¿Yo…? No… Por favor Dipper, me ofendes, yo ya deje esos pasatiempos-Contesto Mabel mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda.

-De acuerdo…-Contesto Dipper observándola con una ceja en alto y regresando su concentración al libro.

"Para derrotar a Bill, aun en su forma física hay otra forma, aunque no pude comprobarla debido a una confrontación entre mis tíos, sin embargo se cree que si los diez personajes que son representados en la rueda se unen se creara una fuerza capaz de destruir a Bill, por eso hoy nos hemos reunido, en el peor de los casos, estaremos listos"

Dipper termino de escribir y se recostó en su cama.

-Pacífica y yo… si claro…-Dipper rio y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Dipper se encontraba parado en el jardín de la mansión Northwest.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-Pregunto Dipper-Ahh otra vez el estúpido moño-Dipper noto que tenía puesto el traje que le dio Pacifica en la mansión Northwest.

-¡Dipper!-Pacifica salto y lo abrazo, luego de un momento lo soltó- ejem… ¿Puedo pagarte para que no sueñes conmigo?

-¿Qué?-Dipper sintió rara la pregunta de repente abrió los ojos y despertó, seguía en su cama y aún era de noche.

-Oh oh…-Dipper solo dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada sin lograr cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Stan ahora dormían en la habitación del ático en dos camas diferentes una en cada lado teniendo como punto divisorio la ventana en forma de triángulo en honor a Bill.

-Ah-Stan se sentó en su cama y se tocó la cabeza.

-¿Continúan los dolores de cabeza?-Pregunto Ford preocupado.

-Sí, cada cierto tiempo me ocurre, no sé qué demonios…-Stan se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

-Stan… si esto sigue así debes decírmelo, puede estar relacionado con…

-No lo digas-Stan levanto su mano para detener a Ford-Se lo que crees que es y no es-Contesto Stan.

-Solo digo que si continua será mejor que me avises-Contesto Ford.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Stan se recostó en su cama, por un momento sus ojos se tornaron amarillos y sus pupilas se convirtieron en una sola línea negra, pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto Craig se encontraba lleno de moretones caminando hacia el pueblo.

-Debo advertirles a los demás miembros…-Dijo Craig cojeando para luego caer al suelo.

De pronto el señor y señora Valentino, los padres de Robbie pasaron por ahí.

-Hey cariño mira, un pobre niño esta tirado en el suelo-Comento el Señor Valentino tan alegre como de costumbre.

-¿Crees que este muerto? Jiji-Comento la señora Valentino bastante alegre también.

-mm…-El señor Valentino toco el cuello de Craig y midió su pulso-Nop, está vivo, lastima hubiera sido bueno para el negocio-Comento el Señor Valentino sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh, bueno jiji entonces vámonos-Comento la señora Valentino alegre alejándose junto a su esposo.

-Esa familia esta demente-Comento Craig arrastrándose hacia la ciudad.

"ARIZBP PRBLMP AFNNBO"

"IXP CXYOFZXP NRBABK PBO NBIFDOMPXP"


	7. La Fabrica

**Vamos Zasumi no es gran cosa... has una presentación decente... motiva a la gente a dejar un review introduce el capitulo y te vas a seguir estudiando Fisica... Ok... lo escribí, bueno ya leyeron... les cuento que este capitulo me ha costado bastante llevo días escribiéndolo, ademas que mi querida Beta estuvo desaparecida y no tenia quien juzgara el capitulo antes de ser publicado, pero por suerte ya apareció y vaya sorpresa ninguna queja xD En fin dado que ella ya la aprobó y le di sus tres leídas se lo presento a ustedes :) El capitulo 7 La Fabrica, disfrutenlo :3 (WEIVRENEJED WEIVRENEJED WEIVRENEJED WEIVRENEJED)**

 **PD: Buena o mala noticia, no se como lo quieran ver, pero es un hecho que este fic tendrá aproximadamente 40 capítulos así que recuerden... ESTO RECIEN ESTA COMENZANDO.**

 **La Fábrica.**

Craig y los otros nueve miembros se encontraban reunidos en alguna habitación de su curiosa base secreta un antiguo museo abandonado, en específico esta habitación se encontraba en el sótano y tenía la forma de un circulo en el cual se reunían los miembros para conversar, en esta caso debido a que Craig los invoco para informarles sus avances.

-Se han reunido-Informo Craig.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Billy.

-Los diez símbolos, sospechan de nosotros, se han informado de nuestra existencia, quizá ya hasta tienen planes de respaldo-Craig hablo bastante preocupado sin embargo los demás ni se inmutaron.

-Tranquilo Craig-Dijo el líder de la secta dando un paso adelante- Esta bien es parte del plan, deseo verlos paranoicos, créeme Craig esta batalla la hemos ganado nosotros ya no importa que tan hábiles ellos sean, sencillamente estamos preparados.

Craig lo observo sin entender.

-Por ahora limítate a seguir espiándolos y gracias por informarnos sobre esto, será divertido ver que tienen para entretenernos esos niños-Dijo el hombre dándole la espalda al grupo y entrando a una habitación detrás de una estatua en forma de pirámide.

El resto de los miembros de la secta se fueron cada quien por su lado, mientras Craig observo su reloj.

-Ya casi es hora de trabajar-Comento Craig preocupado-Pero que estás diciendo Craig no es un empleo real-Se reprochó a sí mismo.

Otra mañana "normal" en la cabaña del misterio. Mabel se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión con el tío Stan pero de pronto una criatura peluda y negra salió corriendo del sótano acabando con la calma de esa mañana seguida de Ford y Dipper que iban tras ella.

-¡Sujétalo!-Grito Ford mientras señalaba a la criatura.

-Lo tengo-Dijo Dipper saltando para agarrar a la criatura y fracasando en el intento debido a la agilidad de la misma.

En ese momento Craig abrió la puerta disponiéndose a comenzar con otro día de labores, pero siendo sorprendido por la criatura que salto tratando de clavar sus dientes en el moreno.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Pregunto Craig tratando de evitar que la criatura lo mordiera.

-¡Sujétalo!-Grito Dipper tomando a la criatura con unos guantes especiales los cuales le dieron un fuerte toque eléctrico a la criatura.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Pines?-Pregunto Craig para luego observar a la criatura tendida en el suelo-¿Está dormida?-Pregunto señalándola.

-Amm… no estoy seguro-Contesto Dipper mientras la metía en una jaula-Por si las moscas-Comento observando a Craig-Es solo un experimento nada que te incumba-Dipper levanto la caja con la criatura dentro sin darle importancia a Craig y se disponía a regresar al sótano.

-Pues tu experimento casi me mata-Contesto Craig enojado.

-Bueno se podría decir que fue casi un éxito-Contesto Dipper con sarcasmo.

-Grr… Se acabó Pines-Craig tomo a Dipper del cuello de su playera.

-¿Aun tengo estos guantes puestos, sabes?-Contesto Dipper sin dejarse intimidar.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-Dijo Stan acercándose con una cámara al lado de Mabel.

-Chicos por favor ya están grandes para esto, vamos todos somos amigos-Dijo Mabel parándose entre ambos.

-Grr…-Ambos se gruñían el uno al otro sin mostrar el más mínimo interés de tomar una actitud diplomática.

-Vamos sé que ambos quieren parar de pelear y llevarse bien, vamos chicos solo digan que lo sienten-Mabel los abrazo a ambos del cuello.

-Siento que esta cosa no te lastimara-Contesto Dipper enojado dirigiéndose al sótano.

-Solo aleja tus rarezas de mí, nerd-Contesto Craig yendo a su puesto de trabajo.

-Ellos están bien-Dijo Mabel sonriendo optimista.

-¿Y quién es el chico nuevo?-Pregunto Stan señalando a Craig.

-Es mi nuevo empleado Craig-Contesto Soos-Es como un hijo para mí, ¿cómo yo para usted, verdad señor Pines?

Hubo un breve silencio incomodo en el que Stan se quedó mirando a Soos.

-Vuelve al trabajo Soos-Contesto Stan.

-Si-Respondió Soos de forma positiva.

-Ya no trabajo aquí, pero viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan-Comento Stan animado.

Ford y Dipper regresaron del sótano.

-¿Entonces los guantes servirán?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Necesitaremos nuestras propias armas para enfrentar a esos dementes Dipper, claro que servirán-Contesto Ford y Craig no pudo evitar agudizar su oído mientras fingía leer un comic.

-Chicos, chicos por favor, los siento un poco tensos ¿saben que sería bueno para esta situación?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¿Maratón de Star Wars?-Pregunto Ford.

-¿Una partida de póker?-Pregunto Stan.

-¿Qué Craig busque otro empleo?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¿Qué Dipper se pierda en el bosque?-Pregunto Craig.

-No, no, no y no ¡Vamos todos al zoológico!-Dijo Mabel animada.

Nadie parecía animarse suficiente con la idea, después de un momento los presentes suspiraron.

-Bien…-Dijeron los hermanos Stan, Dipper y Craig.

Luego de un viaje breve los hermanos Stan, Dipper, Mabel y Craig llegaron a la granja de Sprott.

-Wow amo este lugar, mira una ovejita-Mabel fue a abrazarla- y un pato-Mabel se acercó al pato y lo acaricio.

Mientras tanto Dipper observaba todo con las manos en los bolsillos, Stan por su lado caminaba sin darle importancia a ningún animal al igual que Craig.

-¡Wow! ¿Y ese?-Pregunto Mabel al ver a una oveja de dos cabeza y dos colas.

-Esa es mi nueva atracción-Comento Sprott.

-¿Me permite sacarle unas muestras?-Pregunto Ford sacando un tubo de ensayo y un hisopo.

-No lo sé…-Sprott dudo.

Ford le dio un billete.

-De acuerdo, me has convencido-Contesto Sprott.

-¿De dónde salen estas abominaciones?-Pregunto Craig observando al mutante.

-¿No piensas que es lindo?-Pregunto Mabel acariciando a la oveja mientras a esta le brillaban sus ojos en destellos rojos y observaba a Craig.

-Amm… si… lindo…-Dijo Craig mirando en otra dirección y acercándose al rio para notar los desperdicios que salían de una fábrica.

-De ahí provienen esas abominaciones-Contesto Dipper a la pregunta retórica de Craig.

-Una fábrica "NORTHWEST MUD FLAPS"-Craig leyó las enormes letras del letrero sobre la fábrica-¿No te parece raro que una fábrica de "faldones" tire desperdicios radioactivos al rio?

-Ahora que lo mencionas si-Contesto Dipper-Pero prefiero no meterme en los negocios de Preston Northwest.

-¿Qué? ¿Escuche a una gallina?-Pregunto Craig.

Dipper ya se había dado la vuelta, cuando escucho la ofensa del moreno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Dipper ofendido.

-Oh nada, nada… solo que pensé que el famoso Dipper Pines tendría un poco más de "curiosidad" supongo que no eres tan valiente como creí…-Craig empezó a caminar hacia la fábrica.

-Soy más listo que esto Craig ¿De verdad crees que te seguiré a la fábrica solo por una tonta provocación?

-Como quieras Dipper descifrare el misterio de esa fábrica por mí mismo-Contesto Craig adelantándose.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?-Pregunto Mabel acercándose al par.

-Grr… está bien Craig, esta noche vendremos aquí y YO descifrare el misterio de esa fábrica-Contesto Dipper señalándose a sí mismo.

-Es orgulloso tal como imagine-Pensó Craig-De acuerdo nos vemos en la entrada de la fábrica hoy a las ocho, veremos quién es más valiente-Dijo Craig mientras, tanto el como Dipper se miraban con mala cara, de repente la oveja de dos cabezas se acercó a los chicos y ambos salieron huyendo y gritando.

-Oww que linda eres-Comento Mabel abrazando a la oveja mutante.

Pasaron unas horas y Dipper se encontraba en la cabaña del misterio preparándose para su plan de esa noche.

-Ya vera Craig…-Dijo Dipper mientras guardaba una linterna con uno de los cristales cambia formas y se colocaba sus nuevos guantes que tenían 3 grados marcados del 0 al 3 y actualmente se encontraban en cero.

-Dipper creo que estas llevando esa rivalidad muy lejos-Comento Mabel observándolo.

-No, solo le demostrare quien es el mejor-Contesto Dipper guardando su diario dentro de su chaqueta.

Mabel solo negó con la cabeza luego ambos bajaron, encontrándose con Stan que se encontraba viendo televisión con Soos, Melody y Abuelita.

-Hey ¿A dónde van niños?-Pregunto Stan observándolos.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad tío Stan-Contesto Dipper.

-Bueno diviértanse-Contesto Stan volviendo a la televisión.

-Y cuidado con los hombres lobo-Advirtió Soos.

Dipper y Mabel salieron de la cabaña del misterio y subieron al carrito de golf.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste al tío Stan la verdad?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¿Con unos dementes encapuchados tratando de matarnos? Stan no nos lo permitiría-Contesto Dipper.

Después de un rato Dipper y Mabel llegaron a la fábrica.

-Ya era hora Pines-Dijo Craig al ver a Mabel y Dipper llegar-Hola Mabel te ves muy bien-Comento Craig sonriéndole a la castaña.

-Ay Craig detente-Comento Mabel empujando toscamente a Craig y quitándole todo el aire del estómago por un momento.

-Bueno empecemos con esto, no tengo intención de estar en propiedad de Preston Northwest más tiempo del necesario-Dijo Dipper observando la fachada de la fábrica.

-¿Le tienes miedo?-Pregunto Craig.

-No, claro que no, pero prefiero no tener que relacionarme con ese hombre-Contesto Dipper recordando la actitud del padre de Pacifica hacia la gente humilde-Además no es para tomar a la ligera, podrá haber perdido gran parte de su fortuna, pero aun es una persona poderosa.

-Eso de no relacionarte con él es difícil ya que eres muy unido con su hija-Comento Craig.

-Si muy unido-Comento Mabel codeando a Dipper.

-Bueno no es un secreto que me agrada Pacifica-Contesto Dipper tratando de restarle importancia, pero luego se sonrojo al recordar su sueño la noche anterior.

-Como sea Pines, luego hablaremos de tu amor por la oxigenada, empecemos lo que vinimos a hacer-Dijo Craig acercándose a la entrada.

-No estoy enamorado de Paci…

-¿A quién llamas oxigenada?-Pregunto la vos de cierta rubia disgustada.

-¿Pacifica?- Dipper y Mabel se sorprendieron de verla.

Pacifica salió de entre unas cajas que habían al lado de la entrada de la fábrica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Esta es la fábrica de mi familia ¿dah? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Pregunto Pacifica.

Dipper, Mabel y Craig intercambiaron miradas.

-Queríamos saber de dónde sale la contaminación del rio que provoca las mutaciones-Contesto Dipper.

-Típico de ti Dipper Pines-Contesto Pacifica.

-Aun así es un poco tarde para que tú también estés aquí-Contesto Dipper observando a Pacifica, quien vestía un traje negro.

-¿Y porque el traje de gatubela?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Bien, bien me descubrieron, desde que prometí arreglar el mal nombre de mi familia, me he dedicado a investigar los negocios turbios que siguen en funcionamiento y son propiedad Northwest, hace un tiempo estoy investigando esta fábrica-Dijo Pacifica observando la fachada de la fábrica.

-Wow eso es… wow, debo admitir que estoy impresionado, pensé que solo habías estado ocupada acostumbrándote a no comer en cucharas de plata, yendo al centro comercial o con uno que otro trabajo de medio tiempo, pero jamás imagine esto-Comento Dipper.

-Bueno ya vez que no, cuando Pacifica Northwest dice algo, lo dice muy en serio-Contesto Pacifica.

-Ya lo creo que si-Dipper y Pacifica se sonrieron por un momento hasta que Dipper recordó que Craig y Mabel seguían presentes así que vio en otra dirección y se aclaró la garganta-Entonces entremos los cuatro a ver que encontramos.

-Pues tendremos que buscar otra ruta, esta puerta no se moverá-Dijo Craig tras hacer el intento de abrir la puerta principal, solo para darse cuenta que tiene seguro.

-Síganme-Dijo Pacifica guiándolos a la parte trasera de la fábrica en ella había un enorme manto que cubría una plataforma de madera-Por aquí podemos entrar-Pacifica quito el manto que cubría ese lugar descubriendo una entrada secreta.

-Wow una entrada al sótano -Dipper estaba impresionado

-Así es, esta mañana acompañe a papá a revisar la fábrica con la excusa de "comenzar a tener interés en los negocios de la familia" y me asegure de dejar esta puerta abierta por dentro-Explico Pacifica.

-En serio estoy impresionado-Dijo Dipper observando a Pacifica.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándola o vas a entrar, bro?-Pregunto Mabel codeando a Dipper.

En ese momento Dipper noto que Craig ya se había adelantado.

-Vamos-Dijo Dipper tratando de no mirar a la rubia y entrando al sótano-No me está gustando Pacifica ella es genial y todo, pero no puede estarme gustando Pacifica Northwest, a mí me gusta Wendy-Se repetía Dipper a sí mismo en su cabeza-Concéntrate Dipper, derrota a Craig.

-amm Dipper ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Pacifica tomando del hombro a Dipper.

-ah sí, jaja muy bien… fiuuu-Dipper actuaba nervioso y luego expulso una gran cantidad de aire en un soplido.

-¿Muuuy bien? Estas actuando más raro de lo normal-Comento Pacifica cruzándose de brazos, ¿no te dará miedo una vieja y oscura fábrica de noche?

-Quizás debiste dejar a Dipper en casa Mabel-Se burló Craig.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-Dipper recupero la compostura ante la provocación de Craig y empezó a avanzar delante del grupo.

Dipper retiro el cristal cambia formas del frente de la linterna para usarla para iluminar la habitación mientras avanza.

-Pacifica tú ya conoces este lugar ¿Sabes dónde está lo raro aquí?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Miren estas faldas parece que estar de moda no es una especialidad de toda tu familia-Comento Mabel levantando una de las tantas faldas construidas.

-Tantos maniquís aquí, parece de una película de terror ¿no Dipper?-Pregunto Craig.

-Ja ja muy gracioso-Dipper sabía que Craig trataba de asustarlo.

-Le podemos dibujar una cara a estos maniquís para que se vean más animados, así-Mabel saco un marcador y pinto la cara de un maniquí a este se le cayó la cabeza y Mabel la recogió.

-¡Mira mi obra de arte Craig!-Grito Mabel poniendo la cabeza del maniquí frente a Craig, que gracias a los toques que le dio Mabel se veía horripilante en la oscuridad de la fábrica.

-Esto dejara huella por al menos un mes-Comento Craig alejando su mirada del maniquí, mientras Pacifica y Dipper reían.

Dipper admitió que se estaba relajando era divertido estar en una aventura con su hermana, con Pacifica e incluso con Craig aunque sintió asco al pensar en este último como algo positivo.

-Bueno, sobre tu pregunta, hay una zona de la fábrica a la que papá no me dejaba entrar diciendo que no estaba lista, supongo que es ahí a donde debemos ir-Explico Pacifica.

-Pues guíame-Dijo Dipper indicándole que vaya adelante.

-¿Piensas dejarme ir sola adelante? Tu vienes conmigo bobo-Pacifica lo sujeto del brazo-Además no veo nada sin tu estúpida linterna-Agrego Pacifica con tono disgustado aunque le apenaba un poco lo que acababa de hacer.

Dipper agradecido que debido a la oscuridad de la fábrica ni Mabel ni Craig podían ver algo que no esté frente a ellos o lo hubieran molestado de por vida.

-De acuerdo, creo que está bien-Dipper hablaba con dificultad, su corazón latía muy rápido la cercanía con la rubia, el solo contacto de los brazos de ella abrazando el suyo lo ponían de lo más tenso, de una forma buena, pero eso era justo lo que más le preocupaba.

-Aquí es-Pacifica soltó a Dipper luego de la caminata-No pienses nada raro ¿de acuerdo? Solo… de acuerdo si me asusta un poco este lugar de noche-Admitió Pacifica en vos baja.

-Es comprensible-Contesto Dipper también apenado.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Craig que alcanzo al grupo junto a Mabel.

-¿Se estaban dando muchos besitos?-Pregunto Mabel.

-No digas tonterías Mabel-Dijeron Dipper y Pacifica sonrojados.

-Como decía-Pacifica tomo la palabra-No sé a qué lugar conduce esta puerta-Pacifica señalo una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado"

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-Pregunto Craig tratando de abrir la puerta, pero como era de esperarse la puerta no abría.

-¿de verdad pensaste que sería tan fácil, genio?-Pregunto Pacifica burlona.

-No me subestimes cabello teñido-Contesto Craig mientras sacaba una ganzúa y trataba de forzar la puerta.

-¡¿Qué dijiste de mi cabello?!-Grito Pacifica dispuesta a quitarle todo los dientes a Craig de un golpe.

-No vale la pena Pacifica-Dijo Dipper tratando de detenerla.

-Ya está-Dijo Craig triunfante mientras la puerta se abría.

-Eres muy hábil con las manos igual que yo ¿vaya coincidencias, no?-Mabel se acomodó el cabello y le mando una mirada coqueta a Craig, este solo sonrió.

-Oh si es un talento muy apreciable para la sociedad forzar puertas-Comento Dipper con sarcasmo entrando por la puerta seguido de Pacifica mientras Craig fruncía un poco el ceño al escuchar el sarcasmo de Dipper.

Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue una sala de control que si se encontraba iluminada en ella habían varios controles complicados, Dipper observo todo con bastante curiosidad, al igual que Mabel, Craig y Pacifica que se dividieron para analizar la habitación.

-Un traje anti radioactivo-Dijo Craig al encontrar el objeto dentro de un armario.

-Parece que alguien pasaba mucho tiempo aquí-Mabel observo un monto de envolturas de dulces, luego se puso una máscara de gas que encontró colgada al lado de la puerta.

-Hay símbolos de peligro biológico por todos lados-Comento Dipper, para luego pasar a revisar unos informes rápidamente.

-Es peor de lo que pensé-Comento Pacifica al pasar por una puerta que la llevo a la habitación que sigue esta daba a una plataforma de metal suspendida a varios metros sobre el suelo y debajo se podía observar unos enormes tanques con una sustancia verde.

Dipper noto que Pacifica se había adelantado y también se dirige hacia allá.

-No puede ser-Dipper se quedó anonadado al igual que Pacifica al observar los tanques con sustancia verde-Supongo que debí esperar algo así…

-No puedo creer que mi familia tuviera algo así-Dijo Pacifica para luego sentarse y abrazar sus rodillas.

Dipper se sentó junto a ella.

-Lo lamento-Dijo Dipper poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Craig noto que Dipper y Pacifica se encontraban charlando en esa plataforma y luego observo a Mabel.

"Si realmente quieres salvar a la niña Pines, será mejor que lastimes a Dipper o a cualquier otro miembro de la rueda antes de que la organización lo haga"

Craig recordó las palabras de Ray y luego observo a Mabel quien tomaba fotografías de Dipper y Pacifica sin que ellos lo notaran.

-¿Porque llego tan lejos la ambición de mis padres? De verdad los Northwest quizás… somos malos para el mundo-Pacifica se encontraba realmente deprimida.

-No te atrevas a decir eso Pacifica-Contesto Dipper- Si no fuera por ti quizás yo ya no estaría aquí ahora, mucha gente del pueblo ya no lo estaría ¡Tú eres diferente a cualquier otra persona de tu familia! Eres valiente, inteligente, en el fondo te preocupan los demás y…-Dipper dejo de hablar al ver la sonrisa de Pacifica.

-Gracias Dipper-Pacifica le dedico una sonrisa honesta que Dipper correspondió.

De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar y las puertas que daban a la habitación en la que Dipper y Pacifica se encontraban se bloquearon.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Pacifica preocupada.

-No lo sé-Dipper se puso de pie preocupado.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de mando.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-No, no lo sé…-Actuó Craig-Esta cosa se encendió sola, quizá detecto gente dentro y se activó algún mecanismo de defensa.

-Ayúdame a apagarla-Dijo Mabel acercándose a la maquina llena de controles extraños.

Dipper coloco la piedra frente a su linterna de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces con esa estúpida linterna?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Podría sernos útil-Contesto Dipper.

De pronto un grupo de ocho criaturas con rasgos de primates, con dientes afilados y brazos o piernas en exceso desarrollados, además de presentar extremidades extras en algunos casos, salieron de unas jaulas de acero que se abrieron de repente.

-¡Pacifica cuidado!-Grito Dipper empujándola cuando uno de ellos salto para atacarla, luego tomo la linterna logrando alumbrar a uno de ellos volviéndolo diminuto.

-Retiro lo dicho sobre tu linterna-Dijo Pacifica aterrada mientras junto a Dipper se agachaban para evitar el salto de otras de esas criaturas.

-Espera aquí Pacifica-Dijo Dipper poniéndose de pie-¡Vengan por mí!-Grito Dipper corriendo a lo largo de la plataforma.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Pacifica preocupada al ver que Dipper se volvió el centro de atención de los mutantes.

Las criaturas rodearon a Dipper y de un momento a otro saltaron para atacarlo entonces Dipper se dejó caer colgándose de la plataforma con una mano, provocando que los mutantes se estrellaran y luego uso su linterna para volver pequeños a cinco de ellos.

-Bien…-Dipper intento subir de nuevo a la plataforma, pero una de las criaturas lo empujo haciéndolo caer de la plataforma por suerte Dipper logro reducir el impacto de su caída agarrándose de algunos tubos de metal logrando evitar caer dentro de uno de los tanques, pero igual cayo muy lastimado al suelo.

-¡Dipper!-Pacifica grito preocupada.

Mientras tanto afuera Mabel presionaba botones al azar tratando de detener lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

-¡Craig has algo!-Grito Mabel.

Craig suspiro.

-Solo necesito lastimarlo, ya paso tiempo suficiente-Pensó Craig-Bien déjame ver qué puedo hacer-Craig se tomó su tiempo para que pareciera que no estuviera seguro de lo que hace y luego presiono un botón, las compuertas se abrieron y Mabel corrió rápidamente a la habitación seguida por Craig.

-Oh no-Mabel observo la situación y noto que Pacifica no tenía una forma viable de bajar a auxiliar a Dipper-¡Pacifica!-Grito Mabel lanzando su garfio volador.

Pacifica lo atrapo y lo uso para bajar a ayudar a Dipper.

Las mutaciones centraron su atención en la rubia al verla de pie, mientras que Dipper con dificultad trataba de levantarse.

-Vengan por mí, monos idiotas-Dijo Pacifica desafiante.

Dipper aprovecho la distracción para regular su guante a "2" y luego tomar del pie a una de las mutaciones con su guante y pasarle una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

La última mutación intento saltar sobre Dipper al ver esto.

-Se acabó el juego simio-Dijo Pacifica apuntándole con la linterna a la mutación hasta reducir su tamaño.

-Uff…-Dipper se levantó algo adolorido por la caída- Buen trabajo-Comento Dipper.

-¡Estas bien!-Grito Pacifica para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Pacifica… abrazas muy fuerte…-Comento Dipper que seguía adolorido.

Pacifica noto lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente soltó a Dipper.

-Es decir, que bueno que te salve el pellejo-Comento Pacifica.

-Je je-Dipper rio algo adolorido.

Craig estaba impresionado por la actitud que habían tomado Pacifica y Dipper para sobrevivir en esa situación.

-Vayámonos de aquí ya vimos suficiente-Comento Craig disgustado.

-No tan pronto-Dijo Dipper-Aun hay algo que debemos hacer.

Dipper y Pacifica intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Al día siguiente en la cabaña del misterio, Dipper y Mabel se encontraban viendo las noticias de Gravity Falls.

-Soy Shandra Jimenez con las últimas noticias, debido a una extraña obstrucción el 40% de la fábrica Northwest exploto, por suerte esto ocurrió a altas horas de la noche cuando se encontraba deshabitada, Preston Northwest acusa a su competencia de sabotaje.

Dipper y Mabel sonrieron al ver la noticia.

-¿No tuvieron nada que ver con eso, verdad?-Pregunto Stan al acercarse y ver las expresiones de los niños Pines.

-No…-Dijeron ambos sin darle importancia.

-Mmm… muy bien mientras no dejaran pruebas no me importa-Respondió Stan.

-Mira mis nuevas seis mascotas-Dijo Mabel levantando a los monos miniaturas que tenía dentro de una caja para hámsters, para luego tomarse una foto con ellos y colocarla en su álbum, justo a algunas fotos de la aventura de la noche anterior.

-Espero que en casa de Pacifica este todo bien-Comento Dipper preocupado.

-Aja…-Mabel observo a Dipper con una expresión astuta-¿Ya aceptaras que te gusta?

-Ella es una chica… impresionante-Comento Dipper poniéndose de pie y yendo a su cuarto-Por supuesto no tanto como Wendy.

-Es un avance-Comento Mabel.

En la base de los guardianes de la pirámide Craig traía un tubo de ensayo con una extraña sustancia verde.

-Es un regalo úsalo-Dijo Craig dejando el tubo de ensayo sobre la mesa frente a uno de los encapuchados.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto el encapuchado cuya vos sonaba senil.

-Un mutageno, seguro sabrás que hacer con el-Contesto Craig dejándolo solo.

Mientras tanto Pacifica y Preston Northwest se encontraban afuera de la fábrica.

-Todo mi negocio arruinado ¿Tienes idea de las acciones que acabo de perder jovencita?-Pregunto Preston Northwest.

-Padre, hablando en serio yo no creo que estos diseños ayudaran a financiarnos ni siquiera en un 4%-Comento Pacifica levantando una de las faldas tiradas en el suelo-Tengo unas ideas para algunos diseños que te garantizo levantaran esta fábrica textil, porque eso es lo que es ¿No es así papá?

Preston era consciente de que los reporteros aun rondaban la zona por lo que no le convenía hablar de su "negocio"

-Has lo que quieras, espero que consigas una fortuna-Contesto Preston algo disgustado.

Unas horas más tarde.

-Soy Shandra Jimenez y los nuevos diseños por Pacifica Northwest son todo un excito en el pueblo-Dijo Shandra Jimenez mostrando su nuevo traje.

-Bueno, quien lo diría-Comento Preston-Serias una gran diseñadora.

-Sí, claro…-Pacifica recordó la aventura de la noche anterior-Aunque es muy pronto para decidir qué es lo que me gustaría hacer padre-Contesto Pacifica con una sonrisa.

-Como digas-Contesto Preston Northwest posando para una foto junto a su hija.

Dipper se encontraba viendo la televisión en su laboratorio tras ver ese último anuncio y sonrió luego se concentró en su diario de nuevo.

"Los mutantes provienen de una supuesta fábrica textil propiedad de los Northwest, la cual detrás escondía todo un centro de experimentación biológico, leí los informes aunque suene de película de ciencia-ficción trabajaban en la producción de armas biológicas y nuevos fármacos, los experimentos eran completamente ilegales, pero trabajaban en clandestinidad sospecho que en el estado actual de la familia Northwest no se podrán costear reconstruir esa industria, pero a partir de la destrucción de esa fábrica cabe la posibilidad de que muchos mutantes entraran en el mundo de las rarezas que podemos encontrar en Gravity Falls"

-Ella definitivamente no es como los demás Northwest-Comento Dipper recordando la noche anterior.

Flashback.

Craig, Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica se encontraban en la sala de control.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? Podría disminuir aún más tu clase socioeconómica-Advirtió Dipper.

-Ya te lo dije Dipper, cuando digo algo lo digo muy en serio-Contesto Pacifica apretando un botón que cerro la compuerta que expulsaba las sustancias sobrantes al rio.

Fin del Flashback.

-Ella es genial realmente-Comento Dipper.

Mientras tanto.

-¿Dónde está mi crema de afeitar?-Pregunto Stan enojado.

-¿Alguien ha visto mis lentes?-Pregunto Ford.

-Yo no he perdido nada-Comento Soos que se encontraba sin pantalones.

-¿Alguien ha visto mis lindos monitos mutantes?-Pregunto Mabel para luego todos voltear a verla con mala cara-Es decir a Waddles ¿Dónde está Waddles?

Mientras tanto en las tuberías de la cabaña del misterio.

-Ahora soy el nuevo Rey de estas criaturas, Fascinante-Dijo la cabeza de Larry King que ahora se movía usando el tentáculo del calamar interdimencional como pie, mientras las pequeñas mutaciones entregaban los objetos robados como ofrendas.

IXOOV HFLD JXKAX

¿PBOX JXYBI M NXZFCFZX?


	8. Espiritu Festivo

**Buenos días, tardes, noches, madrugas, puntos perdidos en el espacio y tiempo en fin, bienvenidos al que si no me equivoco es el octavo capitulo de este fic. Un capitulo bastante calmado en cuanto acción comparado a los otros, pero que utilizare para desarrollo de la trama espero que lo disfruten. Lamento haberme demorado tanto en publicar fue una semana dura en la U, de vez en cuando pasara eso, este capitulo pudo haber sido acabado hace días, pero en una tarde de inspiración fui interrumpido y la inspiración no volvió hasta apenas ayer.**

 **Un punto que quería recalcar es que, Fanfiction, no es youtube... xD no me pagaran por sus reviews, no sientan que se los pido por conveniencia, claro que tampoco los obligo a hacerlo, pero me halaga y me anima ver que lo hacen porque siento su apoyo. El punto es que cuando les pido que dejen su review es porque es una manera de hacer la historia juntos, a veces sus reviews tocan puntos importantes que me llaman la atención y pienso en como manejar eso en futuros capítulos.**

 **Una cosa mas, quería mostrar un poco de mi agradecimiento como siempre a los que leen este fic y especialmente a los que dejan sus reviews y me brindan su apoyo. Estuve pensando y como ya sabrán aquellos que me escriben reviews me gusta responderles para que sepan que los tengo en cuenta y hablarles así de una manera mas personal, pero el problema es con las personas que me dejan mensaje como Guest, algunas veces me dicen cosas muy bonitas que me halagan y me motivan, otros dan buenas sugerencias y es triste porque ya que son guest no puedo contestarles por medio de un PM, por eso, desde ahora a los Guest les escribire al final de cada capitulo una respuesta agradable o objetiva dependiendo de sus reviews.**

 **Bueno ya acabaron los puntos previos al capitulo ¿Que hacen aun aquí? La lectura esta ahí abajo :p**

 **Gravity Falls le pertenece a Hirsh-sama yo soy un mero admirador blablablabla Disney... x.x**

 **Espíritu festivo.**

Craig y Ray se dirigían al sótano del museo temprano como ya les es costumbre, ahí se encontraron con los demás miembros de los guardianes de la pirámide, para sorpresa de ambos todos vestían otro tipo de mantos y capuchas.

-¿De qué me perdí?-Pregunto Craig observando a todos los presentes.

-Craig ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?-Pregunto el líder de la secta acercandose al moreno.

-Ni la menor idea-Contesto Craig sin darle mucha importancia.

-Día del pionero, es algún tipo de estúpida celebración de este estúpido pueblo-Se quejó Sasha cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y usan esos mantos porque…?-Inquirió Craig observando a todos desconcertado.

-Este era el uniforme de nuestra organización en mil ochocientos sesenta y tres-Respondió el líder.

-Esto es estúpido-Comento Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Póntelo y no te quejes-Espeto Billy dándole el suyo.

-De cualquier manera no estaré aquí mucho tiempo, hoy acompañare a Mabel, digo a Estrella Fugaz y Pino por el pueblo-Contesto Craig mientras botaba a un lado su capucha.

-Me alegra que asistirás a la celebración de hoy Craig, te llevaras una sorpresa-Contesto el líder de la secta con aires de misterio.

-Si, como sea…-Contesto Craig saliendo del sótano.

-Me preocupa que Craig este olvidando para quien trabaja-Comento el líder acercándose a Ray.

-No te preocupes por eso, él no lo ha olvidado, solo trata de hacer bien su papel-Contesto Ray restándole importancia.

En las calles de Gravity Falls como era costumbre todos estaban vestidos como si fuera el año mil ochocientos sesenta y tres. Dentro del supermercado tanto Mabel como Dipper habían entrado dispuesto a probarse un traje para ser partícipes del dia de los pioneros. Despues de encontrar el traje que consideraron adecuado ambos gemelos salieron de sus respectivos probadores.

-¿Cómo me veo Mabel? ¡Rayos y centellas! -Pregunto Dipper, para luego gritar la segunda frase con cierto acento campesino.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Hay un campesino en mi carreta!-Contesto Mabel usando el mismo acento, mientras se encorbaba, luego ambos gemelos rieron juntos.

Dipper traía un modelo de traje antiguo, camisa blanca dentro en V y chaqueta negra, mientras debajo vestía unos pantalones negros que combinaran con el saco, se había basado en Quentin Trembley para su vestimenta.

Mabel por su parte vestía un vestido de campesina pomposo blanco con fresas estampadas y un sombrero de ovejera con un moño rojo y un paraguas de juego con el vestido.

-No volverán a casa vestidos así-Comento Stan observándolos para luego abrir una lata que tomo sin pagar, para luego abrirla y finalmente beber de ella.

-Oh vamos Stanley, esta es una de las celebraciones favoritas del pueblo debemos respetarla-Comento Ford saliendo de uno de los probadores.

Stan dirigió su mirada a su hermano, para notar que el también llevaba un traje clásico.

-Oh no ¿tú también?-Stan parecía estar por perder la paciencia.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen Stan…-Ford se agacho en medio de sus sobrinos- ¡Hay un forastero en mi carreta!-Dijo Ford junto a sus sobrinos la antigua expresión para luego reír.

-Lo que me faltaba… ¿Alguien más va a celebrar el día más estúpido de la historia?-Pregunto Stan retóricamente.

En ese momento Waddles, paso con un traje de granjero

-Oinc Oinc-Dijo Waddles acercándose a Mabel.

-Se acabó, volveré al auto-Dijo Stan enojado dirigiéndose a la salida, para luego verse rodeado por los empleados de la tienda-Mi hermano paga-Dijo Stan sin darle interés a los trabajadores, mientras señalaba a su hermano sin voltearse a verlo y salía de la tienda.

-Siempre se sale con la suya-Comento la tendedera enojada.

Más tarde el grupo se sentó en el auto, listos para que Stan los dejara en el pueblo y tras un breve viaje llegaron a la plaza.

-Muy bien aquí están, el manicomio que llamamos pueblo-Dijo Stan mientras se detenía cerca de la plaza de Gravity Falls.

-¡Wuju!-Tanto Dipper como Mabel bajaron emocionados de ser partícipes de esa celebració. Como siempre el pueblo se veía rodeado de carrozas, gente disfrazada, vidrios sucios, tiendas de regalo y gente siendo castigada en el cepo.

-Nosotros nos vamos de este manicomio-Dijo Stan acelerando una vez los gemelos Pines cerraron las puertas traseras del auto.

-¿Stan?-Ford se preocupó al ver la velocidad con la que Stan viajaba.

-Esta vez cubrí todas las posibilidades, no me quedare atorado en lodo, ni seré parte de este manicomio de nuevo-Dijo Stan mientras esquivaba pueblerinos a alta velocidad, pero de pronto su auto empezó a fallar y detenerse-¿Qué sucede?

-Oh… si… olvide decírtelo… use la gasolina de tu auto para probar una máquina que construí con Dipper esta mañana…-Dijo Ford con una sonrisa nerviosa-La buena noticia es que tendremos cable-Agrego Ford tratando de calmar la ira de su hermano-Aunque solo capte programas asiáticos...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito Stan dramáticamente, saliendo del auto y arrodillándose en el suelo.

Mientras tanto Dipper y Mabel paseaban por el pueblo en lo que llegaba Craig ya que habían quedado en encontrarse en el pueblo al igual que con Candy y Grenda.

-¿Y quieres otra manzana de caramelo?-Pregunto Mabel animada.

-No lo sé, tal vez considere pasar al siguiente nivel con este pájaro carpintero-Bromeo Dipper al ver a dicha ave posarse en su hombro.

-Jajajajaja-Los gemelos rieron juntos ante la broma

En ese momento llego Craig, como siempre vestía su ropa habitual, traía sus audífonos a la altura de su cuello

-No puedo creerlo-Comento Craig acercándose a los gemelos-Hasta tu Pince, celebras este chiste de día-Gruño Craig enojado.

-Oh vamos Craig, es una celebración de tu pueblo natal, debería gustarte-Contesto Mabel alegre mientras se acercaba al moreno.

-Sí, digo toda tu vida has vivido en Gravity Falls, sé que es algo extraño, pero vamos es divertido-Agrego Dipper con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Craig iba a responder, pero escucho a sus amigas llamarla.

-¡Mabel!-Gritaron Candy y Grenda que también vestían uno de esos pomposos vestidos acercándose a Mabel.

-¡Chicas!-Mabel las abrazo a ambas.

-Oh es tu guapo novio-Comento Grenda mirando a Craig.

-No es su novio-Contesto Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Continúan los celos de hermano?-Pregunto Candy en vos baja a Mabel.

-No son celos de hermano, simplemente no apruebo a Craig-Contesto Dipper observando a Craig con mala cara.

-Como si me importara tu aprobación Pines-Contesto Craig devolviendole la mirada a Dipper.

-Chicos, chicos, no peleen, ven Craig te mostrare lo genial que es este día-Contesto Mabel tomando del brazo al moreno y jalándolo.

Dipper se cruzó de brazos y luego camino enojado tras Mabel y Craig.

-Esta celoso-Susurro Candy para Grenda.

-¡No lo estoy!-Grito Dipper volteándose hacia ellas.

Mientras tanto en un grifo al otro lado del pueblo.

-Vamos Manuel solo dame un poco de gasolina para mi auto-Imploro Stan.

-¿Auto? ¿Gasolina? Discúlpame, pero no conozco esos términos-Contesto el mecánico fingiendo ignorancia de cualquier cosa que provenga de años después de mil ochocientos sesenta y tres para el pueblo.

Stan empezaba a enfurecerse mientras Ford reía-Oh vamos Stan, no te queda de otra que vivir este día, vamos hermano, relájate si cometes un acto de agresión acabaras en un cepo-Dijo Ford tomando a su hermano de los hombros y alejándolo del grifo, mientras el mecanico del pueblo Manuel se cubria la cara temiendo recibir un golpe del anciano.

-¡No! ¡Odio este día! Y tú también deberías-Stan señalo a su hermano- después de todo, eres un nerd tecnológico.

-Tal vez, pero también me encantan las rarezas y nada más mira este lugar-Comento Ford señalando todo el pueblo-Ven, se lo que te animara, lancémosle tomates a alguien en el cepo-Ford abrazo a su hermano tomándolo del hombro y llevándolo al pueblo.

Mientras tanto Dipper, Mabel, Craig, Candy y Grenda caminaban por el pueblo observando distintas cosas y disfrutando de diferentes eventos o servicios, pero a Craig nada de esto le interesaba llegando a un punto en el que decidió ponerse sus audífonos y escuchar musica.

-Disculpe jovencito, pero ¿que son esos artefactos mágicos que usa en sus oídos?-Pregunto Toby acercándose a los audífonos de Craig.

-Por favor sabes perfectamente que son y no los toques-Contesto Craig irritado mientras golpeaba la mano de Toby.

-¿mm? ¡Esa musica es simbolo de brujeria!-Grito una mujer y varios pueblerinos siguieron el juego.

-Si brujeria-Dijo otro pueblerino.

-¡Si castiguenlo!-Dijo un niño.

-Craig tal vez deberías sacarte eso-Comento Mabel con un toque de prudencia en su vos-Tienes que seguir el juego-Agrego con una sonrisa.

Craig suspiro.-Bien…-Craig desconecto sus audífonos provocando que su celular emitiera música rock a oídos de todos.

-¡Llévenlo al cepo!-Grito una mujer del pueblo.

-¿están bromeando, verdad?-Pregunto Craig irritado mientras apagaba su música.

-Lo siento, pero en mil ochocientos sesenta y tres esa música hubiera sido considerada brujería…o al menos una especie de falta grave-Dijo el Comisario Blubs.

-¿No me llevaran a un cepo solo por escuchar rock, verdad?-Pregunto Craig enojado.

Unos minutos después Craig se encontraba atorado dentro de un cepo.

-Sí, divertida celebración-Comento Craig enojado y con cierta ironía mientras Mabel le acercaba una manzana acaramelada a su boca para que la mordiera.

-Oh pero que tenemos aquí-Dijo Guideon que llego con un traje similar al del año pasado y un costal lleno de tomates podridos-Cielos… yo un granjero cargando tantos tomates, uff… estoy cansado… quizá debería deshacerme de algunos, ups…-Guideon le lanzo un tomate a Craig en la cara.

-Enano ¿Quien te crees que eres?-Pregunto Craig irritado.

-¡Hey Guideon! ¡No hagas eso!-Grito Mabel enojada-Dipper has algo-Busco a su hermano con la mirada a su lado, pero para sus sorpresa Dipper estaba de pie junto a Guideon con un tomate en la mano.

Otro tomate cayo directo en la cara de Craig.

-¡diez puntos!-Grito Dipper para luego chocar los cinco con Guideon.

Mabel se acero a Dipper cruzandose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh vamos Mabel, tenia que hacerlo-Comento Dipper alegre.

-¡Odio el día del pionero!-Grito Craig enojado.

Dipper no paraba de reír.

-Creí que no te gustaba abusar de los más débiles-Comento la vos de cierta rubia que se acercó junto a sus amigas.

-Jajaja pero la venganza me encanta-Contesto Dipper quien no paro de reír por un momento y luego de calmarse dirigió su mirada a la rubia-Pacifica hola…-Dipper seguía algo risueño gracias a su reciente venganza contra el moreno.

Pacifica vestía un traje similar al del año pasado y sus amigas vestidos pomposos de distinto color.

-Hola Dipper, Mabel, discúlpenme un momento-Pacifica saludo a los aludidos y luego se acercó al costal con tomates-¡Esto es por tu comentario sobre mi cabello del otro dia!-Grito Pacifica tomando un tomate y lanzándoselo a Craig. Mabel limpio su cara y luego se puso de pie enojada.

-Hey ¿no están siendo un poco duros?-Pregunto Mabel con el ceño fruncido.

-Naah, son tomates no piedras-Contesto Dipper para luego reír junto a Guideon y Pacifica.

-Dipper Pines, juro que me vengare-Contesto Craig enojado-Y lo mismo va para la oxigenada y el chaparro.

-Ya, ya Craig te sacare de aquí-Dijo Mabel tratando de tranquilizar al moreno para luego acercarse a Dipper-¿Aun tienes la llave de Quentlin?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Si-Contesto Dipper mostrándosela.

-Saca a Craig de ahí-Ordeno Mabel señalando al moreno.

-Tal vez dentro de cinco minutos-Dijo Dipper alejándose.

-Hazlo o todos sabrán ya sabes que…-Amenazo Mabel, mostrando una foto de Marmando.

-Bueno, bueno… no hay porque ponerse así-Contesto Dipper levantando las manos en son de tranquilizar a su hermana para luego acercarse a Craig-¿Sin rencores?-Pregunto Dipper antes de liberarlo.

-Eso ya lo veremos Pines-Contesto Craig.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Stan se encontraban rodeados de pueblerinos enojados.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo la montura de mis lentes?!-Pregunto Ford.

-Está llena de extraños cables, es considerado brujería, me temo que tendrá que ir al cepo-Contesto un pueblerino vestido de aldeano.

Ford había mejorado sus lentes hace apenas pocos días, para que puedan tener visión nocturna, de calor y hasta bluetooth por lo que ahora contenían algunos pequeños circuitos.

Pocos momentos después Ford acabo dentro del cepo.

-Sabes hermano, tienes razón este día no es tan malo-Comento Stan comiendo una manzana dulce apoyando en el cepo en el que se encontraba su hermano.

-¿me sacarías de aquí?-Pregunto Ford irritado.

-Tal vez en cinco minutos-Contesto Stan mordiendo su manzana acaramelada.

-¡Stanley!-Grito Ford enojado-¡Esta bien! Si lo haces regresamos a la cabaña-Negocio Ford.

-mmm-Stan fingió que lo pensó por un momento-De acuerdo, déjame intentarlo-Stan intento liberar a Ford forzando el candado, pero para la mala suerte de Stan, un hombre acompañado de sus dos sobrinos que pasaba por ahí lo vio.

-Tío, ese hombre está intentando sacar a el otro del cepo-Dijo uno de los niños señalándolo.

El hombre dio un silbido llamando la atención de los oficiales, los cuales acudieron a gran velocidad, unos segundos después tanto Stan como Ford se encontraban en un cepo uno junto al otro.

-¿Ultima vez?-Pregunto Ford con una expresión neutral.

-Ultima vez-Confirmo Stan con una expresión neutral.

Después de un breve momento ambos hermanos comenzaron a reír viéndose el uno al otro aun ante su incómoda situación.

En otro lado del pueblo una vez liberado Craig esté se sobo el cuello.

-El próximo año me encerrare en casa-Comento Craig disgustado.

-je je sería una lástima no poder verte en ese cepo de nuevo-Comento Dipper.

-Muy gracioso Pines-Contesto Craig-Veo que te gustan mucho las bromas, está bien por mí-Dipper noto la amenaza entre lineas que había en esa oración.

-Mabel te ves fantástica hoy-Comento Guideon acercándose a Mabel.

-Gracias-Contesto Mabel sin mirarlo acercándose a Craig, mientras que Guideon enojado se marchaba-Ya, tranquilos los dos, Dipper discúlpate con Craig.

-¿Qué? ¿Disculparme? Solo fue un tomate inofensivo, quizá hasta es bueno para la piel y…-Dipper dejo de hablar cuando Mabel volvió a mostrar la foto de Marmando y suspiro-Lamento haberte arrojado un tomate.

-No te escuche-Contesto Craig fingiendo no haber oído bien.

-Dije que lamento lo del tomate Craig-Contesto Dipper firme.

-Mmm… No está claro, disculapme-Contesto Craig fingiendo aun no haber oído bien.

-Dijo que lo siente idiota, no abuses de tu suerte-Contesto Pacifica entrando agresivamente en la conversacion.

-Solo me divertía tranquila cabello te…-La vos de Craig se apagó cuando otro tomate cayo justo en medio de su boca.

-No te escuche-Se burló la rubia.

Dipper observo a Pacifica a veces ella podía ser bastante cool y por sobre todo ya podía considerarla en verdad su amiga, aunque también le seguía preocupando si esos sentimientos en verdad eran más que solo amistad.

-Pacifica, tienes que estar en el estrado en unos minutos-Le recordó una de sus amigas a la rubia.

Pacifica suspiro.-Bien, vayan yendo estaré ahí en unos minutos-Contesto Pacifica.

-¿De nuevo la familia del "fundador" del pueblo debe estar en frente?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Les dije a mis padres que estaba mal estar ahí, pero no me hicieron caso y me obligaron a venir, no planeo pararme en ese estrado y seguir con esta mentira-Contesto Pacifica.

-Te meterás en problemas-Comento Mabel dando unos pasos adelante.

-¿Mentira? ¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Craig acercándose luego de escupir el tomate de su boca.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Contesto Pacifica-El punto es que no quiero ir.

-¿Sera que tus antepasados no son los verdaderos fundadores?-Pregunto Craig, sorprendiendo a la rubia-Parece que tu cabello no es lo único falso dentro de tu fami…

Dipper empujo a Craig.-Déjalo Craig no es tu asunto-Contesto Dipper enojado.

-Oh, perdón… ¿ofendí a tu novia?-Pregunto Craig empujando a Dipper.

-Ya basta con esto…-Mabel trato de calmar el ambiente tenso.

Dipper y Craig no parecían tener intención de detenerse.

Mabel suspiro.-Mm… ¿Grenda podrías?-Pregunto Mabel mirando a su amiga.

-Bien…-Grenda rodo los ojos y luego tomo a ambos muchachos del cuello de sus ropas y los separo levantándolos en el aire, luego los bajo dejandolos caer en el suelo.

-¿ya se calmaron?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Si…-Contestaron ambos levantándose del suelo.

-¿entonces que harás Pacifica?-Pregunto Dipper acercándose a la rubia.

-Huir, no podía contarle esto a mis amigas, ellas no saben que lo del fundador es falso-Explico Pacifica.

-Mmm… me temo que eso será difícil-Comento Dipper mirando detrás de Pacifica, desde el estrado todos podían verlos específicamente a Pacifica que tenia un asiento vacio en el estrado esperandola, justo en medio de sus padres.

En la plaza se había montado un estrado, al frente habían sillas donde la gente del pueblo se sentaba esperando escuchar palabras sobre la fundación de Gravity Falls y en dicho estrado se encontraba Tayler, junto a un hombre misterioso y detrás los padres de Pacifica, además del viejo McGucket que tenía puesto su viejo traje de campesino, todos observaban al grupo de Dipper y Mabel.

-Pacifica Northwest por favor acércate al estrado-Dijo Tayler emocionado.

-Rayos…-Pacifica bajo la mirada y luego de tomar aire se acercó con una sonrisa al estrado.

Mientras tanto Dipper, Mabel, Craig, Candy y Grenda se acercaron a la multitud de gente del pueblo llegando a la primera fila.

-Bueno querido pueblo hoy les traigo a un viejo amigo denle una cálida bienvenida al señor Michael Romanoff-Tayler señalo al hombre a su lado, este se paró ante el pueblo, parecía un hombre que rondaba por los cuarenta, cabello negro, una curiosa cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su cráneo que era cubierta en parte por su cabello, pero llegaba hasta su ojo.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y tomo el micrófono.

-Buenos días gente de Gravity Falls-Dijo el hombre por el micrófono.

-Es un viejo amigo, estudio mucho sobre la historia de Gravity Falls y planea asesorarme en el futuro para mejorar aún más nuestro hermoso pueblo-Explico Tayler animado.

-Es todo un honor para mí-Contesto Michael tratando de imitar un acento campesino.

-No lo sé, esa cicatriz que llega hasta su ojo es algo rara-Murmuro Linda Susan entre la gente del pueblo, cuando de pronto se le volvió a caer el parpado-Demandare a mi clínica.

En el estrado Tayler continúo con las presentaciones.

-El señor Fiddleford McGucket una vez el loco del pueblo ahora filántropo, multimillonario que dona constantemente para mejorar el pueblo.

-Yijajay, soy el viejo McGucket y velare por la seguridad de este pueblo destruyéndolo en el proceso-Dijo McGucket dando un salto de emoción-Es decir ¡Los amo!

La gente del pueblo se quedó perpleja por un momento y luego gritaron en ovación.

-Finalmente la familia de los fundadores del pueblo los Northwest-Dijo Tayler señalándolos.

-Papá, no debimos venir aquí-Susurro Pacifica.

-Tonterías hija, eres una Northwest, actúa como tal-Contesto Preston en susurros mientras saludaba al pueblo con una sonrisa.

-Ya no somos lo que solíamos ser papá-Contesto Pacifica también en vos baja mientras sonreía al pueblo tratando de disimular.

-Solo es una situación temporal-Contesto Preston.

-Padre ha pasado casi un año-Contesto Pacifica.

Tayler se acercó a Preston y le dio el micrófono.

-Gracias, ejem… gente de Gravity Falls, mi familia ha pasado por días difíciles, hicimos malas inversiones y sé que eso nos desprestigio ante ustedes-Preston empezó a hablar.

Dipper frunció el ceño observando a Preston, por su parte Craig se cruzó de brazos con una expresión incrédula, Mabel se distraía constantemente chachareando con sus amigas por su lado.

-Pero deben entender que si actué como actué, es porque al igual que muchos de ustedes yo tengo una familia, una familia que cuidar y proteger, fue una mala decisión y ahora mi familia y yo lo estamos pagando, pero esperamos que con tiempo, volvamos a ser los de antes, quiero agregar que amamos a este pueblo y su gente-Preston dio su discurso y como suele suceder el pueblo se entusiasmó y lo aclamo, por su lado Pacifica veía para un costado sintiendo vergüenza ajena sabiendo que su padre solo mentía para al menos mantener una buena reputación ante los pueblerinos.

-¿tienes algo que agregar Pacifica Northwest?-Pregunto Tayler, pero la rubia reacciono algo insegura-Vamos, el pueblo te adora.

-Yo…-Pacifica miro a su padre, luego al pueblo, a Mabel y Dipper-Me gusta este pueblo… No solo porque he vivido aquí toda mi vida, sino porque es especial, de acuerdo no, es raro, está lleno de personas raras y torpes…-Pacifica empezó a hablar y Preston cambio su mirada a una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Pacifica?-Pregunto Preston-Deja de bromear así-Preston se desajusto un poco la camisa sentía que se sofocaba por la incomodidad y la preocupación.

-Digo ¿Cuánto tiempo vivimos rodeados de cosas extrañas sin saberlo? Jaja alguien podría estar haciendo algo malo ante nuestras narices y ninguno lo sabría-Pacifica observo de reojo a su padre mientras la expresión de los pueblerinos era la de gente desconcertada, otros hasta ofendidos-Pero saben que, yo también soy parte de este pueblo, así que también soy rara y también soy torpe, me gusta este pueblo porque está llena de personas que son tan buenas desde el fondo de su corazón que siempre creen en los demás, que pueden unirse en la adversidad y luchar por un bien común, por quienes aman y salir victoriosos-Cuando Pacifica dijo esto muchas familias se abrazaron y los oficiales también- este es el lugar más aburrido del mundo para otros, este pueblo está lleno de gente simple para otros, pero yo se la verdad y se porque agradezco la fundación de este pueblo es porque es el mejor lugar de la historia ¡Viva Gravity Falls! ¡Viva su pueblo! ¡Vivan las rarezas!

La gente del pueblo se levantó emocionada y conmovida, especialmente el hombre con su playera americana que lloraba gritando "¡viva!" junto al resto del pueblo incluyendo a Dipper, Mabel, Candy y Grenda.

Craig por su lado aunque impresionado por el discurso de la chica Northwest no quitaba su mirada del misterioso amigo de Tayler.

-Bravo-Dijo de pronto un hombre aplaudiendo, se trataba del amigo de Tayler-Esplendido, sentí tu amor por el pueblo más que nunca en todos estos años señorita Northwest, he visto las grabaciones de cada uno de estos eventos anteriormente y debo decir que esta vez sonó real, la primera vez que algo en ustedes suena real lamento agregar-El hombre se puso de pie.

Ahora la atención del pueblo se fijó en el señor Romanoff.

-Como dijo mi viejo amigo Tayler soy un estudioso, sobre la historia del pueblo, se todo sobre él y sus rarezas y también quería hoy revelar una gran mentira con la que todos ustedes han vivido estos años-El hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a Preston Northwest-Y quiero que este hombre la diga conmigo.

-¿De qué demonios está hablando?-Pregunto Preston enojado.

-La verdad, señor ya sabe de qué hablo-Contesto el hombre.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-Pregunto Dipper al observar su actitud.

-No sé, pero ¿está por decir lo que creo que va a decir?-Pregunto Mabel algo preocupada por lo que vaya a ocurrir con Pacifica.

-Es imposible que tuviera pruebas-Comento Dipper, pero preocupado observo.

-¡Miren!-El hombre levanto un documento que tenía escrito los datos del tátara abuelo de Pacifica-Este es Nathaniel Northwest, no era más que el paleador de excremento, esta familia siempre ha sido un fraude.

Preston sudaba bastante nervioso.

-E-Eso no es cierto, son difamaciones…-Preston se pasó un pañuelo por la cara limpiándose el sudor.

-Mm… -Tayler reviso el documento, luego de leerlo muy dolido fijo su mirada en el señor Preston Northwest-Señor Preston, debo pedirle a usted y su familia que se retiren-Dijo Tayler bastante ofendido.

Preston abrió la boca con una expresión de sorpresa, luego dirigió una mirada de rencor al señor Romanoff y después sin más se dispuso a bajar del estrado junto a su familia mientras recibía abucheos por parte del pueblo.

-¡Alto!- Grito Dipper subiendo al estrado junto a Mabel.

-Si alto-Dijo Mabel también enojada.

-Es una mentira de siglos a esta generación no le corresponde tal carga… se hizo una mentira muy larga y ya no podían simplemente admitirlo, pero ¡Pueblo de Gravity Falls! ¿Recuerdan aquellos eventos?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Cuando todos estábamos preocupados por nuestros seres queridos Pacifica Northwest también estuvo ahí… y se arriesgó por amor a su familia-Agrego Mabel.

-No les pediré que perdonen una mentira de siglos, pero no odien a los Northwest, son como ustedes, son parte de este pueblo y también son capaces de amarse y preocuparse los unos de los otros, también luchan a nuestro lado en épocas de crisis-Dijo Dipper-Son torpes también-Dipper sonrió observando a Pacifica.

-¡Que viva la torpeza!-Grito Mabel levantando un puño, luego miro a Michael y dejo caer el micrófono frente a él, Dipper la miro luego de hacer eso levantando una ceja- ¿Qué? Tenía que hacerlo-Comento Mabel.

Las personas del pueblo dejaron de abuchear y aplaudieron.

Pacifica estaba conmovida, cada vez que Dipper y Mabel hacían algo por ella, a ella ciertamente le dolía, le dolía porque ella sentía que no se lo merecía por cómo fue con ambos en el pasado.

-Solo quería liberar al pueblo de esa… gran mentira… pero me alegro que sean tan buenas personas estos niños tienen razón, no hay porque marginar a nadie-Michael camino hacia ambos hermanos Pines y se agacho un poco-Los famosos gemelos Pines, espero podamos llevarnos bien-Dipper y Mabel observaron al hombre sintiendo un ambiente tenso, helado, era una declaración de guerra al menos así lo sintieron.

-Cuenta con eso…-Contesto Dipper tratando de sacar la vos más valiente que pudo.

Una vez acabada esta parte de la ceremonia los padres de Pacifica decidieron regresar a casa aún seguían algo avergonzados, Pacifica por su parte decidió quedarse.

-Nos gustó tu discurso-Dijo Dipper hablando también por Mabel.

-Me gusto el de ustedes-Contesto Pacifica.

-¡Hey Pacifica!-Grito la amiga pelirroja de Pacifica acercándose junto a la morena-Sin dinero, sin posición en el pueblo… lo siento Pacifica, pero nuestros padres nos prohibieron continuar con esta amistad.

-Hasta algún día Pacifica-Dijo la morena mientras se despedían con un gesto con la mano.

Pacifica las vio alejarse y luego se sentó en el suelo de la acera, tanto Dipper como Mabel se sentaron al lado de ella.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Dipper tocando su hombro mientras Mabel tocaba el otro.

-Sí, si… solo estoy asimilando todo esto y pensando en cuantas cosas se pueden perder en menos de veinte minutos-Contesto Pacifica con la cabeza agachada

-Bueno, no es como tener una mansión y la admiración de todo el pueblo, pero sabes Dipper y yo pensamos que estuviste más genial que nunca hoy-Comento Mabel y Dipper asintió.

-Gracias-Contesto Pacifica sonriendoles a ambos.

-Ven, aún hay mucho día que aprovechar-Mabel tomo de la mano a Pacifica y la trajo con sus amigas.

Mientras Dipper miro a su alrededor para luego notar que Craig no estaba presente.

En otra parte del pueblo

-¿De qué se trató todo eso?-Pregunto Craig acercándose al señor Romanoff.

-Craig… Así que me reconociste…-Dijo el hombre.

-Conozco tu vos perfectamente, líder-Dijo Craig observando al hombre.

-Esto es parte de él plan, no lo olvides, nuestra actual misión-Contesto el hombre para luego alejarse, un momento después Craig salió del mismo callejón siendo sorprendido por Dipper.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Dipper-¿Tenias asuntos con ese tipo?

-Eso no te incumbe Pines-Contesto Craig.

Dipper vio a Craig alejarse y alzo una ceja.

Poco después Dipper y Mabel salían del evento para encontrarse con sus tíos jugando a patearse atrapados en un cepo.

-ah ¿necesitan ayuda?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Solo sácanos de aquí-Dijeron ambos Stan al mismo tiempo, Dipper saco su llave y se acerco a ambos para liberarlos.

Más tarde en la cabaña del misterio Dipper y Mabel se encontraban en sus respectivas camas.

-Pacifica se unió al equipo Mabel-Dijo Mabel colocando fotos que se tomó con Pacifica ese día-Aunque creo que también esta del equipo Dipper-Comento mostrándole a Dipper una foto grupal, donde Pacifica y Dipper están muy cerca el uno del otro.

Dipper sonrió por un instante.-Pobre Pacifica lo de hoy estuvo fuerte-Dipper cerro su diario.

-Estará bien, la apoyaremos-Contesto Mabel animada.

-Sí, tienes razón-Contesto Dipper tratando de quitarle importancia.

-cofcof amor… cof cof…Dipper y Pacifica por siempre cof cof…-Mabel fingía toser para molestar a Dipper.

-Aun no lo acepto-Contesto Dipper, mientras regresaba su mirada al diario.

"Hoy día se descubrió públicamente que la familia Northwest es un fraude, el delator fue un misterioso hombre llamado Michael Romanoff por donde lo vea, algo no me cuadra ¿De dónde saco un documento que solo siete personas conocían?... sea como sea algo me dice que este hombre será un problema a futuro, no creo sinceramente que sus acciones fueran guiadas por buena fe"

Dipper cerro esa parte de su diario y paso a su tabla sobre estudios del sujeto "Craig" con una cinta lo relaciono directamente con el tal Michael Romanoff, otras cintas conectaban a Craig con un dibujo de una piscina, de un Golem de tierra y pequeñas teorías escritas a mano.

-Hay una conexión aquí-Murmuro Dipper.

De noche en algún lugar del bosque un hombre que montaba de espalda un caballo se encontraba perdido.

-Creo que no llegare a tiempo para la celebración-Comento el presidente Quentin Trembley.

-Bienvenido seas a Canadá-Dijo un hombre vestido con el atuendo de la policía montada.

"NBOPMLXIJBKQB MAFM IXP CBOFXP"

"BI QFBJNM BP IX ZIXSB"

 **Respuestas a los review:**

nell (capitulo 2): Tu tambien sabes lindo? :s haha bueno supongo que significa que te gusto la historia realmente me alegro :) espero aun la sigas disfrutando.

Guest (capitulo 3): Bueno a habido mucho mas de Dipper y Pacifica desde aquella vez, espero que hayas continuado leyendo, debo admitir que comparto el sentido del humor de Alex en gran medida, ese fue uno de los tantos motivos por los que disfrute tanto esta serie desde su inicio a su fin. Me halaga que dijeras que usualmente esperas mas para comentar un fic. Ojala sepa mas de tus comentarios.

Milagros Pines (Capitulo 5): Uff trate de ser original con la trama de este fic sin quitarle su estilo a la serie en lo posible, pienso que cada fic debe tratar en lo posible de imitar la esencia de la serie, la trama puede ser la que tu quieras, pero si no respetas su esencia ¿Para que hacer un fic de esos personas o de esa serie entonces? mejor hacer una historia propia o hacer un fic de una historia acorde al estilo de historia que quieres utilizar, me sigue encantando la idea de tu opening no es sarcasmo de hecho lo he pensado varias veces, podríamos pensar en ello mas adelante. Lamento en serio que te incomodara mi chiste sobre los testigos de Jehova, te juro que la intención solo fue divertir no burlarme de nadie, pero así suele ser el humor de las series de hoy en día un tanto negrito, espero que eso no haya sido razón suficiente para que dejaras de leer mi historia o participar con tus reviews. Saludos :)

Luz1517 (Capitulo 6): Jajaja bueno lo de Dipper es muy posible digo, dije que tendría Dipcifica en la sinopsis y me enamore de esta pareja desde el capitulo de la mansion y la idea del sueño me pareció divertida, casi todos los momentos Dipcifica me salen de la nada, yo solo pienso en si en la trama lo demás lo avanzo de improviso.

Bluewing (Capitulo 6): Jaja entiendo que no te llamara tanto la atención el comienzo esta algo lento (digo serán 40 capítulos) ademas aun mi querida Beta no termina la portada... x.x aunque ya esta muy cerca de acabar y estará grandiosa espero poder mostrársela a todos ustedes pronto. Oh si a todos los fans nos dolió cuando GF acabo u.u me halaga bastante que consideres que esta historia esta llenando el vació que dejo GF, espero que te enteres pronto que se publico este capitulo y recibir otra opinión tuya :)

marcoman (capitulo 6): Son buenos consejos, pero los dos son algo cliches (no me malinterpretes la verdad uno de los dos esta planeado que ocurra) xD ya veremos como la historia se va formando, no actuo totalmente por improviso, ya tengo una sinopsis de los 40 capitulos que se van a dar e ideas de cosas que podrían ocurrir en cada uno, asi que no es como si pudiera agregar cualquier cosa de repente, me gusta la estructura que e logrado para la historia, pero apartando eso, espero que te este gustando la historia, has llegado hasta aqui asi que supongo que si, realmente me alegra.

Eso es todo por ahora, ya saben que tomo a todos ustedes en cuenta cuando me escriben :)


	9. El contratiempo

**Bueno aquí vamos con el capitulo nueve de Gravity Falls: Otro verano de misterios, capitulo que graciosamente escribí en su mayor parte entre las cuatro y seis de la mañana de ayer. Fue una noche muy loca ya saben karaoke y todo eso, hubiéramos matado muchos zombis anoche ustedes entiende... Bueno personalmente la trama de este capitulo es una de mis favoritas así que realmente espero que lo disfruten :D Muchas gracias a las personas que me han apoyado con sus reviews como ya saben al final del capitulo le respondo a los Guest :D**

 **Les cuento que tengo una apuesta con mi Beta, ella dijo que tendría la portada lista antes de que llegara al capitulo 10 ¿Sera verdad? Por cierto ultimamente me estuve enviando con el clásico juego de play station 2 "Persona 4" ¿Pero Zasumi que haces jugando en play Station 2? ¿Eres pobre o retro? Retro supongo, pero si quiero jugar un juego de ultima generación uso la adorada super computadora :33 esta computadora hace mas que solo escribir historias jeje. El punto es que ese juego me ha hecho notar algo muy importante. Me enseño sobre las relaciones sociales, en una historia hay bastante de eso tratare de aplicarlo.**

 **Sin mas que decir, aunque tal vez lo de arriba les parecio totalmente irrelevante xD les presento el capitulo :D**

 **Hirsh sama es mi pastor nada me falta...**

 **El Contratiempo.**

Nuestro capitulo comienza con un enojado Craig siguiendo a paso ligero al líder de los Guardianes de la pirámide también conocido como Michael Romanoff para Craig por un pasillo.

-¿Por qué hiciste esa jugada exactamente?-Pregunto Craig irritado.

El hombre dejo de caminar y se giró hacia Craig.- ¿Aun no lo entiendes?-Pregunto inclinándose hacia el adolescente-si nuestro próxima plan falla, la "llama" es nuestra mejor opción… los Pines viven juntos al igual que el signo de interrogación, están juntos… no es conveniente atacarlos, además necesitamos a Stanley y luego necesitaremos a Stanford para completar los planes de Bill-Explico el hombre.

-Espera, espera-Craig movió sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza-¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué plan? ¡Dejen de mantenerme al margen!-Craig hablaba cada vez más enojado.

Michael suspiro con amargura.- La estrella tiene conocimientos de algunos hechizos y tiene una banda de matones, la bolsa de hielo es sencillamente muy hábil y su familia se ve bastante ruda también… el anciano de las gafas ha convertido su mansión en una especie de fortaleza… eso nos deja con el gótico y la rubia como los posibles eslabones débiles, si tenemos la necesidad de atacar a la llama, lo último que queremos es que sea popular en el pueblo, lo notarían rápidamente-Explico el hombre con frialdad.

-Aun así pierdes el tiempo, ella y pino se están relacionando más recientemente incluso con Ma… digo… con estrella fugaz-Craig parecía irritado-¡Además yo manejare esto! ¡Yo lastimare a pino! No tienen por qué intervenir, él es mi presa, mi misión.

-Craig…tu misión es vigilarlos, la nuestro es de lastimarlos-El hombre hablo con una voz más fría-Además… ¿Qué significa estrella fugaz para ti?

-Me agrada… pero la misión sigue siendo lo primordial para…-Craig hablo hasta que un grito del hombre frente a él lo interrumpió.

-¡No olvides para quien trabajas!-Grito el hombre poniéndose de pie-O me arrepentiré de haberte adoptado-El hombre le dio la espalda y camino hacia una recamara, cerrando las cortinas tras de sí, todo los miembros de los guardianes de la pirámide tenían prohibido cruzar a esa habitación, Craig no tuvo el coraje para seguirlo tras la última frase, bajo la mirada y observo su reloj

-Hora de trabajar-Pensó Craig retirándose.

Dentro de la habitación, que no tenía nada más que cuatro paredes con un área doce metros cuadrados, en el centro tenían dibujado un círculo con el símbolo de Bill y ocho velas aromáticas alrededor.

Michael solo se acercó al círculo y se arrodillo a meditar.

-Amo Bill… Amo Bill... ¿Puede oírme?-Murmuraba el hombre intentando entrar en trance.

En la cabaña del misterio los Pines, Soos, Melody y Abuelita estaban desayunando.

-¡Soos eran mis panqueques!-Grito Dipper enojado.

-Lo siento amigo, estaban ahí y pues…-Soos no continuo y Melody le paso una servilleta alrededor de la boca.

-Yo cuidaba mejor de mi pequeño Soos-Comento Abuelita provocando una mueca de enojo en Melody.

-Tranquilo niño hay más panqueques de donde vinieron esos-Contesto Stan trayendo más panqueques a la mesa, luego se agarró la cabeza y busco una pastilla para el dolor que trago rápidamente.

-¿Otro dolor de cabeza Stanley?-Pregunto Ford cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez es debido a tu constante manera de molestarme-Contesto Stan irritado-Me voy a ver algo de televisión en mi sofá-Stan se dirigió a la sala y Ford lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación.

Dipper noto todo esto miro al tío Ford, este con un gesto le dio a entender que no tenia de que preocuparse.

-¿Y que planean hacer hoy chicos?-Pregunto Soos.

-Pues, podríamos ir a buscar una casa embrujada y lograr vivir una aventura que pueda ser narrada en al menos diez hojas de Word-Contesto Mabel.

-Buen plan-Comento Dipper con calma.

-¿Seguros? Hoy abriré una feria detrás de la cabaña a la manera Stan, sin medidas de seguridad y con mucha, mucha diversión-Explico Soos- Pensé que tal vez se animarían.

-¡Sí!-Ambos gemelos se emocionaron.

-Le avisare a las chicas-Dijo Mabel saltando de su asiento.

-Le diré a Wendy para que vaya-Dijo Dipper bajando de su asiento.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Dipper sabiendo del enamoramiento que tuvo con la pelirroja el año pasado.

-¿Qué? Somos amigos-Contesto Dipper.

-Pues espero que este enterrado amigo, porque…-Soos estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el timbre lo interrumpió.

Dipper se dirigió a abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y oh sorpresa, se trataba de Wendy, pero a su lado estaba un chico, cabello castaño alto y moreno, detrás de él estaba Craig.

-Diría que es una agradable sorpresa, pero también vino Craig-Comento Dipper al abrir la puerta y observar a todos.

-Muy gracioso Pines-Contesto Craig-Sabes que trabajo aquí, además no vengo a verte a ti sino a trabajar.

-Veo que ustedes dos se llevan aún mejor desde la última vez-Dijo con sarcasmo Wendy-¿Cómo estas dude?

Nota: Me encanta cuando Wendy acaba las frases con "dude" la traducción me suena aburrida por eso lo dejo.

-Jeje Bueno algo así ¿Y quién es tu amigo?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Oh, él es Ray, lo conocí en la fiesta-Menciono Wendy presentando al chico.

-Un gusto Dipper, espero que mi hermanito no esté siendo una molestia-Dijo Ray de manera amable.

-No del todo, supongo…-Contesto Dipper con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras Craig miraba frunciendo el ceño a Ray.

-¿Y Ray es tu…?-Dipper parecía preocupado.

-Amigo ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Wendy rio y le dio un empujoncito a Dipper.

-Ha claro, amigo jeje… yo solo quería tenerlo claro es todo…-Dipper se pasó la mano detrás de la cabeza nervioso.

Mabel llego corriendo a la entrada.

-Las chicas dijeron que vendrían-Anuncio Mabel emocionada para luego ver a Craig, Wendy y Ray-Hola chicos-Mabel parecía alegre como de costumbre-Craig ¿me acompañas en la feria?-Pregunto Mabel alegre.

-¿eh? ¿Y tus amigas?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Por supuesto estaremos los siete-Contesto Mabel animada.

-¿Siete?-Preguntaron Dipper y Wendy al mismo tiempo.

-Claro ustedes dos, Craig, como te llames-Dijo señalando Ray- Candy, Grenda y Pacifica.

-¿Pacifica?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendido.

-Amm… si… desde lo que ocurrió el otro día debe sentirse algo sola, así que también la invite, tengo su número por cierto-Comento Mabel codeando a Dipper, mientras Wendy alzaba una ceja observando a Dipper.

-Ahh Mabel ya deja de insinuar esas cosas-Contesto Dipper avergonzado.

-¿hablas de él hecho de que te gusta Pacifica?-Pregunto Mabel directamente.

-No es cierto-Contesto Dipper entre disgustado y sonrojado.

-¿Ah no?-Preguntaron Wendy y Craig.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Digo… si…. Pero no en esa forma que ustedes hacen que suene…-Dipper se empezaba a entreverar con sus propias palabras.

-Bueno, relájate, mejor vamos a ver cómo están los juegos allá afuera-Contesto Wendy tocando el hombro de Dipper.

Luego de unas horas llegaron Candy, Grenda y para sorpresa de todos también Pacifica, afuera ya se habían colocado distintos vendedores de comida de feria tales como sodas y algodón de azúcar, también juegos de derribar pilas de botellas, los cuales Dipper planeaba evitar a toda costa, ruedas de la fortuna, montañas rusas que se veían como si fueran la última montaña rusa en la que subirías.

-Wendy por aquí-Dijo Ray de manera amigable mientras llevaba a Wendy a tomarse una foto poniendo la cara en unos agujeros encima de la figura de una mujer curvilínea y un hombre fuerte.

Dipper al ver esto se sintió algo deprimido, era obvio que no lograría acercarse a Wendy tampoco ese día, al igual que todo el verano hasta ahora.

-¿Todo bien nerd?-Pregunto Pacifica acercándose a Dipper.

-Sí, eso creo…-Dipper sonaba algo deprimido.

-mm… ¿Seguro que no deseas hablar del tema? Digo… tu siempre me escuchas, te puedo escuchar yo por una vez-Contesto Pacifica jugando con su cabello.

Dipper sonrió ante el gesto.

-Bueno…-Dipper noto que Candy y Grenda estaban distraídas viendo chicos, mientras Craig trataba de ganar un premio para Mabel, cosa que aunque molesto a Dipper un poco lo dejo pasar-Creo que me da pena no poder pasar tanto tiempo con Wendy este verano-Dipper se sobo el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, mirando a un costado por la vergüenza que le daba confesarlo mientras su tono de vos cambiaba a uno mucho más sensible.

-Oh… ya veo…-Pacifica se sobo el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha mirando en esa direccion-Ya abra tiempo, no te desanimes, aún queda bastante verano torpe-Pacifica le bajo un poco la visera de la gorra a Dipper tras decirle eso-Entonces ¿Te gustan las chicas más mayores? No me sorprende de un chico que vive cada día metiendo su cabeza en libros o misterios, sencillamente a Dipper Pines no le gusta que las cosas sean normales.

-mm ¿Qué fue eso? No estoy seguro si debería sentirme halagado-Contesto Dipper para luego reír-No, no estoy seguro… digo lo que sentí por Wendy fue hace como un año… pero justo porque no lo tengo claro quería hablar con ella… quizá eso me ayudaría a aclarar la mente-Contesto Dipper.

-¿aclarar? ¿No será que te está gustando alguien más? ¿Es la chica Chiu?-Pregunto Pacifica señalando a Candy con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué piensas eso?-Pregunto Dipper tras negar la acusación.

-Bueno es la única chica con la que pasas tiempo aparte de Wendy y Mabel por lo que se… ¿A menos que Gren…?

-Ni lo menciones-La interrumpió Dipper-Estas indagando demasiado ¿Qué es todo este interrogatorio? ¿A ti no te gusta nadie Pacifica?-Dipper intento contraatacar.

-¿A…A mí? Bueno…-Pacifica miro en otra dirección-N…No por supuesto que no, je que cosas dices tonto-Pacifica se sonrojo un poco.

-Ahora estoy seguro que la habilidad de mentir no es innata en tu familia-Contesto Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

Pacifica lo empujo y sonrió.-Bien, bien tal vez algún día decida contarte quien me gusta-Contesto Pacifica.

-De acuerdo-Dipper disfruto la pequeña conversación que lo hizo un poco más cercano con Pacifica, sin embargo el no tomo en serio las palabras que acababa de decir la rubia, digo no estaba obligada a decírselo, al menos eso pensó Dipper en ese momento.

Dipper estaba feliz por esa pequeña conversación con Pacifica, pero ahora un grito de parte de Mabel los interrumpió.

-¡Tu!-Grito Mabel sorprendida.

-¡Shh! ¡Te escucharan!-Contesto el hombre calvo con una vos graciosa.

-¡Wow!-Dipper se acercó a ver qué pasaba sin poder creer lo que vio.

-¿Quién es este tipo?-Pregunto Craig observando al calvo regordete en el traje de una sola pieza que cubría casi todo su cuerpo con un gafete que decía "Blendin"

-Blendin de la policía del tiempo para ti mocoso-Dijo Blendin con cierto enojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Blendin? No hemos sabido de ti desde el Raromagedon-Pregunto Dipper con su habitual curiosidad.

-Miren, ha sido un desastre en mi tiempo, él bebe del tiempo estuvo furioso cuando se regenero luego de que Bill lo destruyera yo hui a mi tiempo a ver si algo había cambiado, para sorpresa mía todo seguía igual y él bebe del tiempo se había regenerado creándose una especie de paradoja espacio temporal.

-Wow…-Ambos gemelos se sorprendieron por la historia.

-No había tenido necesidad de regresar hasta hoy parece que ustedes resolvieron el problema aquella vez, pero se detectó que habían algunas anomalías en el espacio tiempo justo este año ¿No tendrán nada que ver ustedes, verdad?-Pregunto Blendin aludiendo a Mabel y Dipper, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Quién este tipo?-Pregunto Craig interrumpiendo- ¿Un viajero del tiempo?

-Así es, él viaja en el tiempo usando esa cosa que parece una cinta métrica-Contesto Mabel señalando el artefacto en el cinturón del viajero del tiempo.

-Interesante…-Comento Craig.

-Como sea, me alegro de verlos chicos, lamento haber causado todo ese problema la última vez, pero estoy aquí por trabajo, así que finjan que nunca me vieron ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-Contestaron Mabel y Dipper alejándose.

-Te ves cansado ¿Una bebida?-Pregunto Craig ofreciéndole un sorbo de su soda al viajero del tiempo.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte-Contesto Blendin mientras aceptaba la bebida, una vez que termino de beberla sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago-uhh… esa cosa viaja rápido, ya regreso-Blendin corrió a uno de los baños públicos que había repartidos por toda la feria, sin darse cuenta que Craig tomo su máquina del tiempo cuando el dio la vuelta para correr hacia el baño.

-Hay varias cosas que podría hacer con esto-Pensó Craig-Luego pensare en averiguar cómo funciona-Craig guardo el artefacto en su bolsillo y se unió a Dipper y Mabel.

-¿Crees que hayamos sido nosotros de nuevo?-Pregunto Dipper a Mabel preocupado.

-No, lo dudo, digo no planeo usar esa cosa ¿Y tú?-Pregunto Mabel.

-No hay nada que desee tanto corregir, aprendí que a veces es mejor que dejar que las cosas pasen como tienen que pasar-Contesto Dipper.

-Muy maduro Dipper-Comento Pacifica acercándose a los gemelos.

-En mi opinión eso es tonto, hay cosas que yo no permitiría que ocurrieran bajo ningún costo-Contesto Craig entrando en la conversación.

-Eso es porque no has intentado cambiar la historia nunca-Contesto Dipper-Al final te das cuenta que todo lo que intentes dará el mismo resultado o uno aun peor.

Craig escucho lo que dijo Dipper, pero aún no creía del todo en a que se refería.

-Sí, si… el efecto mariposa, Stein Gate, volver al futuro… blablablá todo eso sobre viajes en el tiempo y sus peligros y posibilidades, aun así… Yo arriesgaría todo por algo que de verdad me importe-Contesto Craig.

-Pues que suerte que tú no tienes la máquina del tiempo-Puntualizo Dipper.

-Bueno no hay nada de malo en luchar por aquello en lo que crees-Comento Mabel-De hecho me impresiona mucho saber eso de ti Craig-Mabel sonrió observando a Craig.

-Bu…bueno también tengo un lado sensible-Comento Craig sonriéndole a Mabel.

-Me gusta-Contesto Mabel mirando a Craig.

-Muuuy bien, si me permiten probablemente vomitare-Comento Dipper señalando un sitio tras su espalda.

-Te doy la razón en esto torpe-Contesto Pacifica mirando a Craig y Mabel.

-¡Pacifica! ayúdanos a Grenda y a mí a hacernos unos tatuajes temporales-Pidió Candy tras llegar corriendo hacia el grupo.

-Espera… ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Pacifica mientras Candy la jalaba.

-Vamos, todo el pueblo sabe que tú eres un genio de la moda-Contesto Candy.

-Bueno si lo pones así…-Pacifica decidió ir de buena gana dejando a Mabel, Dipper y Craig solos.

Dipper sonrió al ver que Pacifica estaba poco a poco siendo incluida en el grupo de Mabel, mientras Mabel y Craig dieron un paseo por los alrededores dejando solo a Dipper.

-¿Seguro que no te gusta?-Pregunto Wendy sorprendiendo a Dipper, este se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me acusas de eso? Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ray?-Dipper hablo nervioso mientras rápidamente encontró el tema adecuado para desviar la conversación.

-Fue al baño, me dijo para entrar en la casa del terror una vez que el salga de ahí, deberías probarlo también, trae a Pacifica-Sugirió Wendy.

-Wendy creo que lo estas entendiendo mal-Contesto Dipper sabiendo a donde iba eso.

-Yo creo que ni tú mismo te estas entendiendo, te he visto Dipper, la piscina, la fiesta… incluso Tambry me conto que saliste a defenderla en el día del pionero cuando se revelo el secreto de su familia-Wendy miro a Dipper y puso una mano sobre su hombro- Tu eres un buen chico Dipper, siempre estás haciendo cosas buenas por los demás, pero lo que está pasando con Pacifica, pues llámalo intuición femenina, pero no creo que sea una simple amistad, he visto como la miras ahora y sé que significa esa mirada porque esa mirada antes la tenías conmigo

Dipper suspiro.-Es que aún no estoy seguro si ya no siento nada por… tu sabes…-Dipper bajo la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Estoy casi segura que no, digo piénsalo… el Dipper que conocí hace un año hubiera intentado pasar toda la fiesta en la cabaña conmigo… o se hubiera acercado a saludarme a mí y a mis amigos al vernos en la piscina… Dipper estas creciendo, no tiene que gustarte toda tu vida la misma persona y aunque debo admitir que esa chica Northwest no está del todo aprobada para mí, si viste algo bueno en ella, yo confió en ti.

-Ya volví-Dijo Ray acercándose a Wendy y Dipper-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto intercambiando su mirada entre Dipper y Wendy.

-No, no es nada…-Dipper parecía estar algo confundido, las palabras de Wendy aunque cualquiera lo podría interpretar como un segundo rechazo, Dipper no lo sintió así, fue más bien una mezcla de muchos sentimientos, tal vez Dipper se había metido a Wendy en la cabeza como una reacción defensiva contra sus verdaderos sentimientos todo este tiempo, defensas por el recuerdo de como era antes la persona por la que ahora tenía estos sentimientos-Espero que pasen una buena tarde je je… yo buscare a Mabel, ah y Wendy… ¿Te veo mañana?-Pregunto Dipper al final con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, dude-Wendy golpeo el hombro de Dipper- Películas en mi casa.

-Hecho-Contesto Dipper metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y dándole la espalda a Wendy y Ray para empezar a vagar por la feria.

Dipper acabo sentando en una banca tratando de pensar en la charla que había tenido con Wendy.

-Pues ahora que lo menciona debo admitir… que no es la misma emoción-Dipper se tocó el pecho mientras sus pensamientos continuaban-Creo que al final entenderse uno mismo es más complicado que entender un misterio paranormal-Concluyo.

-Te vi ahí atrás con Wendy-Comento Pacifica sentándose a su lado-¿Cómo te fue?

Bueno, creo que ahora entendí algo…-Dipper suspiro-Ya no siento eso que antes sentía por Wendy, me agrada… y si es hermosa… y también es genial, probablemente siempre será la chica más cool que haya conocido, tal vez la más cool de la historia-Dipper recordó el apoyo de Wendy durante el Raromagedon-pero… quizá fue el tiempo en California o quizá algo más… pero ya no siento eso que antes sentía por ella.

-Bien por la otra chica-Comento Pacifica dándole un suave golpecito en el brazo a Dipper- ¿Ya me dirás quién es la infortunada?-Bromeo Pacifica.

-No, es decir… creo que es una idea a la que me cuesta adaptarme aun-Contesto Dipper.

-¿Tan mala es?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-No, no es mala… ella es genial, también es bastante bonita… es valiente… y tiene un carácter fuerte a veces… recientemente… he llegado a admirar ciertos aspectos de su persona-Explico Dipper.

-Tienes que presentármela suena prometedora-Contesto Pacifica con una sonrisa fingida mientras desviaba la mirada-Espera ¿es de allá? Ya sabes… ¿California, verdad?

-Jaja… no te daré tanta información-Dipper rio-De cualquier manera, esta chica antes era un dolor de cabeza, por eso creo que me está costando aceptarlo.

-Bueno, pienso que lo que importa es la persona que eres ahora. A nadie le gusta ser juzgado por su pasado, créeme se dé eso-Contesto Pacifica saltando de su asiento-Bueno antes de que regreses a California a brazos de esa chica, porque no me acompañas a la casa del terror, será como un paseo por el parque después del fantasma de hace un año y de estar en una fábrica llena de maniquís de noche, pero quien sabe y sea como un "entrenamiento" para futuras aventuras.

-Nunca me imaginé ver una atracción de feria como un entrenamiento para las cosas que suelo hacer-Comento Dipper con cierto tono risueño y agradable-Bien, pero dejémoslo para el final ¿Quieres probar algunos juegos de la feria?

-Claro-Pacifica siguió a Dipper a un puesto donde debía lanzar una bola y derribar una pila de botellas-Amm… Pacifica si esta bola rebota trata de evitar que te caiga-Advirtió Dipper.

-Controlado-Contesto Pacifica dando unos pasos atrás.

Dipper arrojo la bola con tanta fuerza como pudo derribando las botellas, esta reboto por suerte sin chocar con Pacifica, pero rozando a Craig que paso cerca con Mabel.

-Pines-Pensó Craig enojado observando a Dipper que le entrega un peluche con forma de llama a Pacifica-Se acabó, hoy me desharé de pino de una vez por todas-Decido Craig para luego improvisar su plan y ponerlo en acción.

-¿Ocurre algo Craig?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Mabel espérame un momento iré al baño, mira Dipper y Pacifica pasan tiempo juntos buen momento para tomar una foto-Sugirió Craig mientras se alejaba.

-¡Oh! ¿Dónde?-Pregunto Mabel buscándolos con la mirada-¡Chicos espérenme la foto no saldrá bien si corren!-Mabel corrió tras ellos.

Mientras tanto Craig se colocó detrás de una máquina que consistía en un asiento que levantaba a una persona a alta velocidad a una altura de quince metros, Craig comenzó el sabotaje sacando unas pequeñas pinzas y una llave inglesa.

Unos momentos después Mabel caminaba junto con Pacifica y Dipper.

-Entonces ¿no es una cita?-Pregunto Mabel.

-No, no… no como tal, digo somos dos amigos pasando tiempo juntos ¿Verdad Dipper?-Pregunto Pacifica nerviosa.

-Sí, claro… amigos-Contesto Dipper también nervioso.

-mm… supongo que si-Contesto Mabel para luego notar que Craig ya había regresado- Craig ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?

-Iba al baño y me subí a aquella máquina-Explico Craig señalando la máquina que acababa de sabotear- ¿Qué dices Pines? ¿Te atreves?

-Eso iba a hacer, pero Pacifica y yo íbamos a…-Dipper estaba explicando hasta que Craig lo interrumpió fingiendo ruidos de gallina-¡Bien! Solo es un estúpido juego.

-¡Oh! No es justo yo quiero subir-Comento Mabel desanimada.

-Deja que Dipper vaya primero-Sugirió Craig a Mabel-Es un reto para el-Explico guiñándole un ojo a Mabel, esto le bajo los ánimos de subir dejándola en estado de chica enamorada.

-Bien aquí voy-Dipper se acercó al juego listo para subir, pero Pacifica lo llamo.

-Dipper primero vayamos a lo nuestro la casa del terror ya está por cerrar-Explico Pacifica deteniendo a Dipper.

-Es cierto, dejemos tu pequeño reto para más tarde Craig-Dipper se dirigió a la casa del terror junto a Pacifica.

-¡Espera! ¡Tienes que aceptar mi desafío primero!-Grito Craig enojado.

-Amigo lo hare después-Contesto Dipper irritado.

-¡Entonces estoy lista!-Anuncio Mabel ya sentada en el juego.

-¿Qué?-Craig volteo a ver a Mabel-¡No espera!

El juego empezó a funcionar subiendo a Mabel hasta la parte más alta, para luego empezar a bajar a alta velocidad, sin embargo a unos cinco metros del suelo la maquina se soltó haciendo caer a Mabel desde la altura junto a su asiento, la caída se vio grabe, Dipper preocupado, junto a Pacifica, Candy, Grenda incluso Wendy y Ray que vieron todo desde lejos se acercaron corriendo, mientras Craig se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Qué demonios… hice-Craig se golpeó la cabeza, mientras Ray fingía una expresión de preocupación para luego mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa, el objetivo que buscaba la organización se había cumplido, un miembro de la rueda estaba indispuesto.

-¡Mabel! ¿Estás bien? ¡Mabel!-Dipper estaba muy preocupado.

Mabel tenía una expresión que reflejaba mucho dolor y se agarraba la pierna con ambas manos.

-Creo que está roto-Dijo Mabel desanimada mientras comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de dolor de sus ojos.

Después de unos minutos una ambulancia subió a Mabel. Mientras Dipper hablaba por celular.

-Tío Stan, Mabel esta lastimada, la transportaran al hospital más cercano, iré con ellos, te veo ahí-Dipper colgó el teléfono.

-¿Estará bien?-Pregunto Candy preocupada.

-Estará bien… pero tal vez le pidan reposo unos meses yo cuidare de ella, lo siento chicas, pero si Mabel esta grabe estaré ahí para ella, lo siento pero por este verano hasta aquí hemos llegado-Dipper bajo la mirada-Regresare con Mabel a Piedmont.

Wendy, Candy, Grenda y Pacifica estaban sorprendidas y tristes por lo que acababa de decir Dipper.

-¿Qué hay de tu ya sabes qué?-Pregunto Pacifica-Sin ti acá… tu sabes que podría ocurrir.

-Tendré que confiar en que mi tío Ford, detendrá el problema antes de que ocurra-Contesto Dipper- Estaré informado, tal vez regrese si las cosas siguen mal por aquí, pero no es seguro…

-Esto es mi culpa-Dijo Craig bajando la mirada.

-Fue un estúpido reto, pero ese debí ser yo… no es tu culpa Craig-Contesto Dipper con serenidad.

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Esto fue mi culpa!-Grito Craig enojado ganándose la atención de todos-No… Mabel no se ira, arreglare esto… ¡No se lastimara por mi culpa!-Craig saco la máquina del tiempo de Blendin.

-Espera ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¡Lo arreglare!-Grito Craig usando la máquina.

-¡Espera! ¡Detente!-Grito Dipper tratando de detenerlo, pero era tarde Craig uso la máquina.

Unos minutos antes.

Craig volvió al pasado, se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos cerca de la feria, bien… solo necesito un poco de tiempo… esta vez me asegurare de que sea Dipper el que caiga.

Craig repitió el proceso, esta vez intento convencer a Dipper desde antes, pero Mabel igual termino subiendo sin permiso de nadie, Craig volvió al pasado.

Esta vez Craig le propuso a Mabel entrar primero a la casa del terror contando con que Dipper se desanimaría si iban los cuatro al mismo tiempo, sin embargo Mabel insistió en que quería probar ese juego primero, mismo resultado.

Craig lo intento de nuevo esta vez alejando a Mabel del juego, sin embargo el juego se salió de su órbita, destornillándose y volando por los aires cayendo sobre Mabel que se lanzó al suelo para salvarse, pero aun así su pierna fue aplastada por la máquina.

Así Craig repitió una y otra vez ensayo y error, sin éxito.

Craig volvió al pasado y vio su reloj.

-Queda poco tiempo… como si pudiera hacer algo-Craig bajo la mirada-Gane… ¿Por qué hago esto? ¡Gane!-Craig empiezo a reír amargamente- Digo… igual Mabel se iba a ir… igual… es mi enemiga… ¿Por qué me arriesgo tanto? ¡Rayos! Ese hombre…-Craig recordó al líder de la secta- ¿por ese estúpido? ¡Grrr!-Craig corrió al bosque con la intención de llegar al refugio de los guardianes de la pirámide, sin embargo tuvo un accidente y acabo rodando en el bosque la cinta métrica del tiempo quedo atorada en una rama y se jalo sola llevando a Craig unos cuantos años antes, ahí estaba la cabaña del misterio.

-Mm…-Craig se acercó a una ventana, dentro estaba quien parecía ser un Stan mucho más joven, arrojando figuras piramidales, que Craig no tardo en reconocer "Bill"

-¡Me engaño! ¡Todo este tiempo! ¡Creí que era mi amigo! ¡Y me engaño!-El hombre arrojaba todo con furia.

-¿Él también estaba relacionado con Bill?-Se preguntó Craig-¿Bill es bueno realmente?-Craig se sentó en el suelo a su alrededor.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Eres tu demonio de un ojo?-Pregunto el hombre irritado saliendo de ahí con una ballesta. Craig antes de dejarse notar regreso a su tiempo dejando su aparato caer tras de sí.

En la actualidad Craig estaba a punto de presenciar lo que sería el accidente numero quien sabe cuánto de Mabel.

-No puedo detener los hechos… al menos eso me hace sentir mejor-Comento Craig-Ella estaba destinada a tener este accidente… de alguna manera sé que no es el hecho de que se quede el que me importe… pero… no soporto la idea de que su accidente sea mi culpa-Craig comenzaba a entender poco a poco sus sentimientos-Esa niña…-Craig recordó lo vivido con Mabel hasta ahora-Es menos de un mes… pero… nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con alguien, su espontaneidad, me gusta…

-Hey tranquilo es de mi hermana de quien hablas-Comento Dipper al ver a Craig.

-¿Dónde está Pacifica? ¿No estabas con ella?

-Está charlando con Mabel y te vi aquí lamentándote y me pregunte que te sucedía-Contesto Dipper.

-Dipper, sobre esa vez que mencionaste cambiar el pasado ¿Lo lograste?-Pregunto Craig con una vos humilde.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Y desde cuando no me llamas Pines?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Solo dime, tengo mucha curiosidad-Contesto Craig con extrema sinceridad.

-Necesite que Mabel me ayudara-Contesto Dipper.

-Ya veo, gracias… ve a distraer a Mabel un rato, tengo que revisar algo-Contesto Craig huyendo.

Dipper levanto una ceja mientras vio a Craig huir, pero algo en él le dijo que debía seguir esa orden.

Dipper se puso a charlar con Pacifica y Mabel, mientras Craig sin pensarlo dos veces monto en el propio juego que había averiado.

-Supongo que hasta aquí llegue-Comento Craig cerrando los ojos al sentarse en el juego.

El juego comenzó a hacer su rutina, mientras Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica se acercaron a observar a Craig.

Craig noto como la maquina empezaba a aflojarse y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, la maquina se terminó saliendo de su órbita mandando a volar a Craig este cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Dipper, Pacifica y Mabel se acercaron, al igual que Candy, Grenda, Wendy y Ray a revisar a Craig.

-¿Craig estas bien?-Pregunto Mabel acercándose bastante preocupada.

-¿lo estoy?-Pregunto Craig abriendo los ojos-¡Aush!-Grito de dolor-Si, lo estoy… me lastime todo, pero creo que nada está roto-Comento Craig con cierta emoción, aunque bastante moreteado.

-Nos alegramos supongo-Dijo Dipper.

-Iré por algo de hielo-Dijo Mabel.

-Te ayudare-Se ofreció Candy.

-Denme algo de espacio-Pidió Craig mientras se levantaba-Ray tú también ya te veré en casa.

-Claro hermanito ¿te dejo en tu casa Wendy?-Dijo Ray, para luego finalizar con esa pregunta observando a la pelirroja.

-Claro, pero mejor déjame cerca de mi casa, no querrás conocer a mi padre todavía-Comento Wendy.

-¿Qué ocurrió hace un rato?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Craig haciéndose el desentendido.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero….

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte-Contesto Craig.

-¡Así que aquí estas!-Grito Blendin enojado acercándose a Craig, mientras revisaba al muchacho y le quitaba su cinta métrica del tiempo-¡Como te atreves a robarle a un oficial del tiempo!-Grito enojado.

-¡Espera! Entonces fuiste tú el de la anomalía-Concluyo Dipper.

-¿Anomalía?-Pregunto Craig.

-Estuviste viajando en el tiempo ¿Dónde están tus audífonos?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¡Ah! Lo deje en el viejo Gravity Falls-Dijo Craig al recordarlo.

-Voy para allá a resolver el problema y en cuanto lo haga volveré a mi tiempo, pero escúchame bien mocoso, te ganaras un gran problema por lo que hoy has hecho-Amenazo Blendin señalando a Craig.

-¿En qué usaste la maquina?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Nada… útil…-Respondió Craig adolorido.

-Craig déjame curarte-Dijo Mabel trayendo alcohol y algodón.

-Estaré bien, iré a casa-Contesto Craig intentando ponerse de pie.

-Primero deja que te cure y luego podrás ir a casa-Respondió Mabel amablemente.

Craig observo la expresión de Mabel y sin poder decir que no acuerdo.

Esa noche en casa de Craig.

-¿Ningún avance con mi sugerencia?-Pregunto Ray al llegar a casa.

-No… aun no… se han salvado por ahora, pero ya sea Pino o la Llama o quien sea, serán mi blanco pronto, no dejare que Estrella Fugaz sea lastimada, los demás no me importan-Respondió Craig sin quitar su mirada del techo.

-Lo que digas-Contesto Ray subiendo a su habitación con una sonrisa malvada.

-Debería investigar un poco más sobre ese… Bill…-Pensó Craig antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio. Tanto Dipper como Mabel acababan de cruzar la puerta principal de la cabaña después de un largo dia.

-Bueno fue un buen día, creo-Comento Dipper-Lo creas o no lamento un poco que Craig se lastimara-Dipper puso una expresión más comprensiva cuando dijo esto.

-Lo creo, tú eres así Dipper-Contesto Mabel sonriéndole a su hermano.

Dipper se quedó pensativo, como dudando si decir algo o no, pero finalmente se decidió-Mabel… Craig tenía la cinta métrica del tiempo de Blendin, la robo… e hizo algo con ella, aparentemente el causo la anomalía en el tiempo.

-¿Pero todos estamos bien, no? Sea lo que sea que haya hecho todo está en orden, te dije que no era un mal chico-Contesto Mabel animada.

-Aún tengo mis dudas sobre eso, pero algo es un hecho y es que se preocupa por ti, no me agrada, pero… tendré eso en cuenta a futuro-Contesto Dipper pasando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno dejando tanta seriedad de lado ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-Dijo Mabel tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bueno hice planes para pasar la tarde con Wendy mañana-Explico Dipper.

-Oh ¿aun estas tras ella?-Pregunto Mabel con curiosidad

-No, solo nos llevamos bien-Contesto Dipper tranquilo.

-Y entonces… ¿Cómo te fue con Pacifica?-Pregunto Mabel con cierta curiosidad.

-Bien, la paso muy bien con ella sabes-Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa involuntaria.

-Aja…-Mabel observo a Dipper perspicaz.

-No empieces-Contesto Dipper rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¿Empezar con qué? Yo no he dicho nada-Contesto Mabel caminando tras él fingiendo inocencia.

Dipper no demoro en agregar el evento de la máquina de tiempo a su tabla de estudios sobre el sujeto "Craig"

Al día siguiente Dipper se encontraba en casa de Wendy viendo una película con ella en su cuarto.

-Amigo ¿Cuántas películas de viajes en el tiempo ya se han hecho?-Pregunto Wendy observando la pantalla.

-Quien sabe, suelen ser interesantes… incluso hacen episodios sobre eso en varias series, aunque ya es algo cliché, a estos autores les falta imaginación-Critico Dipper.

-Bien dicho, dude-Contesto Wendy.

"PMV CXK AB PQBFK DXQB ¿VX IM PXYFXP?"

"PRNBO EXIIMTBBP FP ZMJLKD"

 **Respuestas a los GuestReviews:**

 **marcoman: Jajaja es que el punto es que tal vez es muy pronto para odiar a Craig, digo hará peores cosas xD ademas, quien sabe y en el fondo no es tan malo se preocupa por Mabel, considero a Wendy una chica divertida, pero también en cierto nivel madura y sus sentimientos por Dipper no se vieron del todo correspondidos nunca, seria cosa mía afirmar celos de parte de ella contra Pacifica, ademas es algo raro que una chica mayor se ponga celosa de una menor.**

 **Teru: Primera, pero espero que no sea la ultima. Me alegro bastante de que estes disfrutando la historia que estoy creando, como un simbolo de respeto hacia el gran Alex Hirsh, dueño de casi todo mi respeto :)**

 **Bluewing: haha no te preocupes sabes que dejar Reviews no es una obligación, pero es un hermoso detalle yo lo agradesco bastante, especialmente porque tus reviews me gustan, evalúas bastante bien los capítulos, toda una fan de esta gran serie ;) Si notaste lo de mi estilo de narración, yo me aburro bastante divagando... me gusta ir directo al punto... aunque trato de explicar las cosas de manera que los lectores se den una idea de lo que esta pasando de la mejor manera posible. Por supuesto estoy trabajando la relación de Dipper y Pacifica paso a paso, son cuarenta capítulos no hay porque apresurarse demasiado y si queria que fueran cuarenta capítulos desde un principio porque estaba planeado que este fic seria una oda a el Gravity Falls original, una muestra de respeto y de amor a la serie. Bueno a ti te hizo feliz que te responda, me alegra a mi me hizo feliz leer tu review :) Espero verte de nuevo antes del capitulo 10 ya estamos a una cuarta parte de este fic, vaya x.x**


	10. Fiesta de Super Halloween

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... bienvenidos sean mis queridos lectores a este especial de Halloween que no esta ubicado en octubre, por eso no es Halloween es Super Halloween ¿entiende? je ¿entienden? No es el Halloween normal... es super jeje... ¿esta encendido? xD**

 **Muy bien de hecho no es tanto como un especial ya que es algo completamente canonico en mi fic, pero quería hacerlo en grande ya que este capitulo es no mas ni menos que la primera cuarta parte de esta historia que tendrá diez capítulos, en otras palabras... el capitulo 10 Y NO ES PARA MENOS este capitulo me ha hecho invertir mas imaginación, mas tiempo... mas conflictos intrapersonales que ningún otro hasta ahora (sin mencionar el mas largo hasta el momento)**

 **Realmente espero que lo disfruten, lo que tenga que decir después lo pondré al final de capitulo, sin mencionar la respuesta a los GuestReviews :3**

 **Sin mas que decir espero disfruten el capitulo *hace una reverencia***

 **PD: Perdí la apuesta, espero que les guste la portada del fic, esta hecha desde el jueves, pero quería subirla junto con este capitulo capricho mio. Siéntanse libres de decirle a mi Beta cuanto aprecian su gran trabajo, ella es lo máximo denle amor chicos y chicas xD :3 y si no les gusta pues... calladitos se ven mas bonitos jeje xD**

 **Fiesta de Súper Halloween.**

En la habitación en la que se encontraba Ray y aquel hombre que cubría su cara bajo su túnica había una gran luz verde que iluminaba el lugar por completo, se trataba del laboratorio del segundo quien parecía muy entretenido experimentando con el mutageno que Craig le había regalado hace algunos días.

-Oye anciano ¿me estas escuchando?-Pregunto Ray irritado.

-Aja…-Respondió el hombre mientras vertía una gota del mutageno en un recipiente y observaba como este cambiaba de color.

-He decidido que ha llegado la hora de que yo Ray Romanoff, haga mi movimiento y demuestre mi superioridad por encima de los demás perdedores en esta organización-Ray se señaló a si mismo mientras hablaba-Sin ofender anciano-Agrego observando al hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No me ofendes ¿después de todo has venido a pedirle ayuda a este perdedor, cierto? Además es cierto que todos aquí son perdedores de una u otra forma-Contesto el anciano perspicaz.

-Tan listo como siempre anciano-Contesto Ray.

-Me serviría para probar que tan fuerte es el mutageno que tu hermanito me regalo-Comento el hombre sin quitar la vista de sus experimentos-¿De qué se trata tu plan?-Pregunto el hombre por primera vez volteándose a mirar a Ray.

-Bueno sabes que soy un hombre que le gusta adaptarse a las épocas, así que pensé en hacer mi ataque durante la fiesta de Super Halloween de hoy-Comento Ray.

-Ya veo, toma-El hombre lanzo una muestra de un líquido verde dentro de una jeringa-Pónselo al primer espécimen que salga, será tu carta del triunfo.

-mm… Gracias anciano-Ray salió de la habitación.

-Niño tonto, serás un gran conejillo de indias ja ja ja-El hombre rio pausadamente y continuo con sus experimentos.

Mientras tanto Dipper, Mabel, Craig, Stan y Soos se encontraban en el centro comercial.

-¡Vamos Mabel!-Craig parecía emocionado jalando a Mabel de la mano al supermercado mientras Dipper los seguía algo enojado por detrás.

-Oh, esta es una celebración que si vale la pena, adoro el Super Halloween-Comento Stan animado-Vamos Soos por tradición debemos asustar a todos los niños que vayan a la cabaña.

-¡Si señor!-Contesto Soos.

Mabel, Craig y Dipper se probaban trajes para esa noche.

-No puedo creer que Robbie nos invitara a una fiesta en su casa-Comento Dipper mientras se probaba un abrigo que tenía estampado el cuerpo de un esqueleto encima y un jersey de franjas verdes y rojas en honor a cierto personaje de los clásicos de películas de terror.

-¿Qué tal este traje Craig?-Mabel trajo ropa negra y unos dientes falsos de vampiro.

-Ah no lo sé…-Craig retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Solo le ponemos un poco de escarcha y ya tenemos a un vampiro de Crepúsculo-Comento Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

-No te metas en esto Pines-Contesto Craig disgustado.

-Vamos Craig te quedara bien-Comento Mabel.

-No, no ni en un millón de años me pondré eso-Contesto Craig dando un par de pasos atrás, mientras hacia una 'x' con sus brazos.

Unos minutos después Craig estaba colocando su traje sobre el mostrador para pagarlo, mientras Dipper traía un traje de caza fantasmas y Mabel uno de bruja.

-¿Pagar? Pff… deja que me encargue de esto niño-Dijo Stan haciendo retroceder a Craig, mientras el moreno lo miraba con cierta admiración.

-¡Señor Pines sabe que tiene que pagar por su…!-La tendedera parecía alterada sabiendo la política de no pagar del señor Pines.

-¡Bomba de humo!-Grito Stan interrumpiéndola y lanzando una bolita sobre el mostrador que estallo dejando humo alrededor del mostrador.

-¡Mis ojos!-Se quejó la mujer mientras lagrimeaba.

La mujer tocio mientras Stan, los niños y Soos escapaban-¡Voy a poner un afiche con sus rostros Pines! ¡No volverán a venir aquí!-Grito la mujer enojada corriendo hasta pararse en la entrada y gritándoles mientras levantaba un puño.

-¡Oblígame!-Grito Stan desde su auto mientras retrocedía y tumbaba el cartel de la entrada del supermercado para luego acelerar rumbo a casa.

-¡Tu tío es genial!-Grito Craig emocionado observando a Stan.

-Bueno… es una forma de decirlo-Contesto Dipper.

-Lo es a su manera en particular-Agrego Mabel animada.

-Odio el super Halloween-Comento la tendedera suspirando deprimida.

El grupo llego a la cabaña del misterio, dispuestos a adornarla para la noche.

-¿Qué no estas grande para emocionarte por la fiesta de Halloween Stanley?-Pregunto Ford al acercarse al pórtico de la cabaña y ver todo los adornos que Stan y Soos trajeron.

-Nada es más divertido que asustar niños en la noche de Super Halloween-Comento Stan.

-¿Asustarlos?-Pregunto Melody algo preocupada, mientras salía a recibir a su novio y los niños.

-Por supuesto ¡Es el espíritu del Halloween! ¡La maldad! ¡Las cosas aterradoras! Muajajajaja-Stan rio malignamente emocionado.

Ford suspiro.-Como digas Stanley…-Ford se disponía a volver a la cabaña, pero Stan decidió molestar a su hermano un poco.

-Oh ¿el señor aguafiestas está muy viejo para algo de diversión? Entiendo Ford, no asustarías ni a un niño de tres años-Comento Stan.

-¡Ja! Si me lo propusiera asustaría a todo el pueblo de por vida-Contesto Ford.

-¿En serio seis dedos?-Contesto Stan.

-Resolvamos con una competencia Stanley, el que asuste más niños gana y además el perdedor tendrá que hacer lo que el ganador ordene por el resto del verano-Propuso Ford.

-¡Hecho!-Contesto Stan mientras él y Ford se daban la mano sellando el pacto.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto Wendy quien acababa de llegar a la cabaña del misterio y se acercó a Dipper y compañía.

-Tío Stan y Tío Ford harán una competencia de quien asusta más niños este Super Halloween-Explico Dipper en breves palabras.

-Cielos la décima edad es terrible-Bromeo Wendy observando a los dos gemelos Stan correr a casa a prepararse para la competencia.

Dipper, Mabel y Craig rieron ante el chiste de Wendy y la chica volvió a hablar.

-¿Están listos para la fiesta de hoy en casa de Robbie?-Pregunto Wendy intercambiando mirada entre los tres niños.

-Si el disfraz de Craig les encantara-Comento Mabel abrazando del cuello a Craig mientras este sonreía avergonzado.

-Claro… genial… si… no hay otra palabra para definirlo definitivamente-Comento Craig mirando nervioso a los lados.

-Bien… ¿Y tú Dipper?-Pregunto Wendy.

-No me decidía así que elegí un clásico disfraz de caza fantasmas-Contesto Dipper.

-Cool.

-Me sorprende que Robbie hiciera una fiesta de disfraces, creí que pensaba que eso era inmaduro.

-Piensa que lo es, mientras sea para pedir dulces, aunque esta sobreactuando a él antes solían gustarle todas esas cosas, pero en algún momento se volvió oscuro y todo eso, creo que tan solo por moda-Comento Wendy-No le digan que les comente esto.

Dipper paso dos dedos por sus labios como cerrándolos, gesto que era común entre él y Wendy. Wendy sonrió ante el gesto.

-¿está bien que lleve también a mis amigas?-Pregunto Mabel.

-A Robbie no le molestara, le agradas desde que lo juntaste con Tambry-Comento Wendy-Y yo insistí para que te invitara Dipper, en cuanto a Craig, últimamente Ray se está juntando con nosotros y quiso que su hermano menor también vaya.

-¡Ja! Pues que amable de su parte-Comento Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No te llevas bien con él?-Pregunto Dipper observando a Craig.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Pines-Contesto Craig.

-Oye, es posible llevarse bien con tu hermano, míranos a Dipper y a mí, siempre nos llevamos bien a pesar de todo-Comento Mabel abrazando del cuello a su hermano.

-Mabel tiene razón-Contesto Dipper.

-Chicos aunque no lo crean su caso es bastante especial-Comento Wendy-Yo tengo tres hermanos menores que a veces me vuelven loca, claro que los quiero, pero no es fácil lograr una relación como la de ustedes-Explico Wendy.

-Que puedo decir siempre hemos estado ahí el uno para el otro-Comento Dipper animado mientras Mabel sonreía también.

Craig solo los observo con una sonrisa algo triste.

-¿te quedas para ir a la fiesta juntos?-Pregunto Mabel mirando a Craig.

-De hecho creo que los veré ahí…-Craig se despidió con la mano y camino hacia el pueblo.

-No puedo creer que se lleve tan mal con Ray, parecía un buen hermano-Comento Wendy.

-Quien sabe-Comento Mabel encogiéndose de hombros mientras Dipper observaba a Craig alejarse.

Se hizo de noche y en la cabaña todos ya tenían su disfraz listo.

Mabel y Dipper esperaron ansiosos la llegada de las amigas de Mabel para ir a la fiesta en la sala de la cabaña. Mientras En la entrada principal de la casa se encontraba Stan con su disfraz de Drácula, por su parte Ford estaba en la entrada de la tienda con un traje negro y casi todo el cuerpo vendado, dándole una apariencia desconcertante.

-¿En serio harán esto señores Pines?-Pregunto Melody algo preocupada por los niños.

-Tranquila cariño, solo es diversión, nunca nadie ha salido herido-Comento Soos.

En ese momento unos niños tocaron la puerta principal de la casa Stan abrió la puerta.

-¡Dulce o truco!-Gritaron los niños emocionados.

-Claro niños-Stan metió su mano dentro de la bolsa como si buscara dulces y saco una enorme rata peluda que le gruño a los niños, todos salieron huyendo llorando y uno de ellos se desmayó.

Melody frunció el ceño cuando vio eso.

-Jeje amm… él está bien-Comento Soos señalándolo.

En la parte de atrás un niño colapso al grado de sacar espuma por la boca ante un holograma de un monstruo de otra dimensión que Ford mostro a los niños que fueron a pedir dulces por la puerta que da a la tienda.

Detrás de los niños que salieron huyendo llegaron Candy y Grenda, Candy estaba disfrazada Geisha con una yukata roja y dorada, mientras Grenda se había puesto un vestido azul y una tiara plateada.

-Wow Candy, Grenda que elegantes-Comento Mabel acercándose a sus amigas.

-Sí, buena elección chicas-Comento Dipper acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Gracias-Candy se sonrojo un poco mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Bien, ya estamos todas menos Pacifica-Comento Grenda.

En ese momento el celular de Mabel comenzó a sonar, su rington era música similar a la que emitían los cuernos de los unicornios.

-¿hola?-Mabel respondió.

-Mabel…-Se escuchó la vos de Pacifica del otro lado.

-Pacifica ¿Dónde estás? Candy y Grenda ya están aquí-Dijo Mabel rápidamente.

-Mabel tengo problemas para poder salir de casa, creo que los veré de frente en la fiesta-Contesto Pacifica en vos baja como si no deseara ser escuchada-Mi padre quiere llevarme y no creo que quiera que le diga que me lleve a la cabaña del misterio.

-Entiendo, te veo ahí-Contesto Mabel colgando el teléfono-Bueno parece que la veremos allá, lastima bro tendrás que esperar un rato más para ver su disfraz-Comento Mabel codeando a Dipper.

-Mabel ya basta, vayamos de una vez-Dijo Dipper tratando de aparentar desinterés y siendo el primero en salir de la cabaña.

En las calles de Gravity Falls se podía ver a muchos adultos y niños yendo a pedir dulces, como era costumbre los oficiales se habían disfrazado uno del otro, el padre de Wendy y sus hijos vestían de espartanos y así más y más gente del pueblo con distintos y graciosos disfraces.

Al llegar a la fiesta en casa de Robbie se sorprendieron del excelente escenario que daba dado que la casa de Robbie quedaba cerca al cementerio y sus padres trabajaban en una funeraria, era el ambiente perfecto para una fiesta de Halloween.

Afuera de la fiesta se podía ver un auto elegante de tipo Luxury con cuatro puertas negro, de ese mismo auto bajo Pacifica, vestida de vaquera, con zapatos de vaquera y un vestido de cuero naranja, acompañado de un sombrero, Dipper estaba rojo como un tomate con solo verla y casi se le sale el corazón de su sitio.

-¿hermano estas bien?-Pregunto Mabel chasqueando sus dedos frente a Dipper.

-¿ah? ¿Qué?-Pregunto Dipper desconcertado.

-Esperemos a que su padre se vaya y nos juntaremos con Pacifica-Explico Mabel con una sonrisa risueña por la expresión que puso su hermano al verla.

Afuera del auto Pacifica hablaba con su padre a través de la ventana de copiloto.

-No te hagas tarde y espero no enterarme de que te sigues juntando con esa gentuza-Dijo Preston con cierto tono dictatorial.

-Al menos ahora te preocupas por mí-Comento Pacifica rodando los ojos- ¿Con quién más se supone que me junte? Debido a tus mentiras casi todo el pueblo nos odia.

-Como sea, la gente es bastante voluble hija, volverán a querernos cuando esta mala época termine… no olvides lo que significa ser una Northwest-Contesto Preston.

-¿Y qué significa padre?-Pregunto Pacifica enojada.

Preston empezó a cerrar la ventana del auto y luego arranco. Pacifica se veía algo molesta Dipper y compañía al ver esto se acercaron a Pacifica.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-Eso creo-Pacifica suspiro con cierta amargura y luego observo a Dipper-¿Qué hay con ese disfraz? Jajaja aunque me gusta esa película, de hecho queda bien en ti, eres un caza fantasmas de verdad después de todo-Pacifica sonrió al ver a Dipper y cambio de humor por completo.

-Bueno a ti tampoco se te ve mal-Comento Dipper pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza, mientras Mabel tocia para aclarar que también estaba presente.

-Oh, hola Mabel, chicas-Pacifica saludo a todas observándolas-Linda elección de disfraces.

-Entremos, me muero porque vean el disfraz de Craig-Comento Mabel corriendo hacia la entrada.

Candy y Grenda la siguieron dejando a Pacifica y Dipper atrás.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Dipper aprovechando la privacidad del momento.

-Mi padre nunca cambiara-Comento Pacifica disgustada cruzándose de brazos-Creo que prefiere que no tenga amigos a que me junte con ustedes.

-Wow… eso será todo un problema-Murmuro Dipper para sí mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Pacifica observándolo.

-Ah ¿yo? Eh… a nada…-Dipper parecía estar algo nervioso ante la pregunta de la rubia.

En ese momento las que una vez fueron las amigas de Pacifica pasaron por ahí acompañadas de dos chicos del pueblo aparentemente un año mayores.

-Hey Pacifica, lindo novio-Comento una de ellas burlándose la pelirroja, venia disfrazada vestida de blanco.

-Sí, es digno de tu clase-Comento el chico parado a su costado un rubio de la altura de Craig que se disfrazó de estrella de rock.

-Jaja perdedores-Rio el otro chico de cabello negro un poco más bajo estando masomenos a la altura actual de Dipper, que venía disfrazado de astronauta.

-Y pensar que solía ser el centro de este grupo-Comento la morena, vestida de rojo.

Las chicas seguían su camino a la fiesta, Pacifica bajo la mirada por un breve momento, sin embargo Dipper respondió.

-Esos chicos también parecen dignos de ustedes, engreídos, plásticos y materialista apuesto que se complementan, ya sabes uno tiene una mitad del cerebro y el otro tiene la otra mitad-Comento Dipper con vos burlona. Pacifica no pudo evitar reír ante la respuesta que les dio Dipper y su espíritu volvió.

-¿Perdedores? Al menos él es quien es por lo que ha hecho, no por lo que sus padres son-Contesto Pacifica-Y eso se aplica también en ustedes, fuera de mi vista perdedoras.

Las chicas se ofendieron por un momento y los chicos se enojaron tanto que se acercaron a Dipper enojados.

-Con que te crees muy rudo chico Pines-Comento uno de ellos parándose frente a Dipper, mientras el otro se paraba a su lado izquierdo.

-No les tengo miedo-Contesto Dipper cerrando sus puños-He enfrentado cosas peores.

-Sí que miedo das Pines-Comento uno de ellos con sarcasmo.

-Hey ¿Tienes algún problema doctor diversión?-Pregunto Nate que llego acompañado de Lee.

-¿Necesitas una mano amigo?-Pregunto Lee.

Los chicos al ver a los dos mayores retrocedieron asustados.

-Estas en nuestra lista negra Pines-Comento uno de ellos dándoles la espalda y alejándose junto a las ex amigas de Pacifica y el otro chico.

Una vez se alejaron el ambiente se relajó.

-Con esas amigas para que enemigas-Comento Dipper-Gracias chicos, pero saben pude manejarlo je je-Comento Dipper ahora intercambiando miradas entre Nate y Lee.

-Bueno, no queremos que hayan problemas antes de la fiesta-Comento Nate.

-Si pelear es de bobos-Comento Lee golpeando el hombro de Nate.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Nate golpeando el brazo de Lee.

Pronto ambos adolescentes empezaron a pelear entre risas, mientras Pacifica tomo la palabra.

-Tan valiente como siempre-Comento Pacifica con ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

-Eres mucho mejor que esas dos, tu sola pudiste con ellos, pero si necesitas que te lo recuerde lo hare-Contesto Dipper sonriéndole a Pacifica y ella correspondió al gesto con otra sonrisa.

Wendy se acercó a los dos, también venia disfrazada de bruja.

-Amigo si planeas buscarte problemas así todo el verano, necesitaras aprender a defenderte-Comento Wendy tomando a Dipper del cuello.

-Jeje entiendo, entiendo-Comento Dipper mientras trataba que la pelirroja lo soltara.

-Sin mencionar a esos lunáticos de la fiesta anterior-Comento Pacifica que veía con algo de enojo a Wendy luego de que agarrara a Dipper de esa manera.

-Mm… ahora que lo mencionas… podrían atacar hoy-Comento Dipper preocupado.

-Rayos dude, no te preocupes por cosas que aún no ocurren disfruta la fiesta, vamos adentro-Contesto Wendy.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio.

-¡Dulce o truco!-Gritaron dos niños.

Stan abrió la puerta con una cabeza de esqueleto, mientras ocultaba su cabeza dentro del traje.

-Carne fresca-Dijo Stan con una vos lúgubre.

-No nos asustas anciano-Dijeron los niños.

-¿mm?-Stan saco la cabeza y vio a los niños-¡Ah! ¡Ustedes otra vez!-Grito Stan enojado.

-Dulces-Dijo uno de los niños.

-Ahora-Dijo el otro.

-Grr… ya verán…-Stan cerró la puerta.

-¡Niños aquí tengo dulces para ustedes!-Grito Ford con cierta amabilidad desde el otro lado de la cabaña.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad y luego se acercaron despacio a la zona de Ford, frente a ellos en un gran holograma salió una criatura horrible de otra dimensión morada, con varios tentáculos, un solo ojo y con dientes afilados, sin embargo ni se inmutaron.

-Dulces-Dijo uno de los niños.

-Dulces-Repitió el segundo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Qué asusta a los niños en esta época?-Pregunto Ford enojado.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas y le mostraron a Ford el video de un auto bajando una colina.

-Es solo un auto bajando una… ¡Ahhh! ¡Dios no! ¡Por Dios!-Grito Ford al ser sorprendido por un screamer y correr de vuelta a la tienda ante la risa de los niños.

Dentro de la cabaña Stan y Ford se encontraron el uno al otro.

-¿Qué son esos niños?-Pregunto Ford.

-El infierno… ¡Aquel que los asuste gana!-Decidió Stan.

-Hecho-Respondió Ford.

Ambos ancianos volvieron a sus lugares.

Volviendo a la fiesta Dipper, Pacifica y Wendy acababan de entrar en la casa de Robbie.

-No puedo creer que los padres de Robbie estuvieran de acuerdo-Comento Dipper observando toda la gente dentro, la comida y el desorden.

-Jeje ¿Quién dice que ellos lo saben?-Pregunto Wendy-Sus padres tenían planeado salir esta noche y Robbie sencillamente lo aprovecho para hacer esta fiesta.

Mabel se acercó jalando a alguien del brazo.

-Vamos Craig, saluda a Pacifica y Wendy.

-No, yo estoy muy bien por allá-Contesto Craig tratando de huir, sin embargo Mabel acabo trayéndolo al centro.

Dipper al verlo no pudo evitar que se escapara una risa de su boca que el intento contener.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Pines?-Pregunto Craig enojado.

-No, no es… jajaja…. Nada, nada…-Dipper rompió en una carcajada- Pareces uno de esos vampiros brillantes de crepúsculo.

-A mí me gusta su disfraz-Comento Candy.

-Y a mí-Comento Grenda.

-Ugh… eso se ve… emm…-Wendy miro en otra dirección-Iré a buscar a Ray-Wendy camino entre los invitados mientras se escapaba una risa de su boca.

-En Craig eso se ve ridículo aunque…-Pacifica observo a Dipper y empezó a imaginárselo en el traje.

-Ni… lo… sueñes-Dijo Dipper tomándola de los hombros.

En ese momento Robbie tomo un micrófono y paro la música.

-¡Bien! ¡Gente esta fiesta de Super Halloween quiero que la vivan de verdad! ¡Haremos tanto ruido que los muertos despertaran!-Grito Robbie para luego empezar a tocar música con su banda.

El grupo de Dipper empezó a disfrutar la música, mientras Ray salía al patio de la casa, tenía puesta la túnica de los guardianes de la pirámide para no ser reconocido.

-Y así será…-Comento Ray observando la casa de Robbie, mientras comenzaba a recitar un canto para revivir a los muertos.

Craig se distrajo un momento de la fiesta para observar por la ventana a un sujeto parado en el patio con el traje de los guardianes de la pirámide.

-Mabel vamos afuera, tengo que decirte algo-Dijo Craig rápidamente tomando la mano de la castaña, que se sonrojo y emociono mientras Candy y Grenda le hacían gestos de aprobación.

Dipper se encontraba charlando con Pacifica cuando vio salir a Mabel y Craig juntos.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-Pregunto Dipper al ver a Craig llevarse a su hermana de lejos.

-Mm… Tal vez Craig le dirá a tu hermana para que sea su novia-Comento Pacifica observándolo sin mucho interés.

-¡¿Que?! Vaya… no sé cómo reaccionar a eso-Dipper observo a Mabel y Craig alejarse-Nunca me había querido meter en la vida sentimental de Mabel debido a que usualmente eran ilusiones, pero sabes desde que regresamos de Gravity Falls dejo esa etapa y no le había gustado un chico hasta ahora y es Craig y… nunca había visto que un gusto le durara más de cuatro días menos dos semanas-Explico Dipper.

-Bueno, Mabel está creciendo tú también deberías ser más decidido con la persona que te gusta-Comento Pacifica para luego criticarse en su cabeza-Yo y mi gran bocota, lo estoy acercando a otra chica-Pensó Pacifica.

En el patio el suelo se agrieto y el primero zombi salió del suelo Ray lo piso para evitar que se moviera y saco la jeringa que le habían dado esa mañana.

-Tú serás mi carta del triunfo-Ray clavo la aguja en la frente del zombi, mientras de la grieta empezaban a salir más y más zombis, Ray retrocedió y se alejó a gran velocidad hasta estar a una distancia segura desde donde observaría el espectáculo.

Afuera de la fiesta a una distancia según Craig prudente, Craig se detuvo frente a Mabel.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Mabel riendo porque Craig la había llevado lejos a gran velocidad.

-Amm… yo solo quería un rato a solas contigo-Explico Craig algo nervioso.

-Oh… wow eso es tan romántico-Mabel estaba contenta-¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos?-Mabel estaba emocionada y en su cabeza pensaba-"Pídeme que sea tu novia" "Pídeme que sea tu novia" "Pídeme que sea tu novia"

-"Aparentemente le gusto, si quiero ganar tiempo… la mejor manera seria declararme"-Penso Craig observando a Mabel.

-Uhhh hace frio-Mabel se abrazó a sí misma.

Craig se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso a Mabel.

-Mabel hay algo que necesito decirte-Craig la abrazo rodeando sus brazos después de ponerle la chaqueta.

-Dime lo que tengas que decirme-Dijo Mabel entre ansiosa y sonrojada.

Mientras en la fiesta.

-Tal vez tengas razón tratare de progresar con esa chica también-Contesto Dipper acercándose a Pacifica.

-Ah…ah sí…-Pacifica se sonrojo por el acercamiento de Dipper.

-Sí, digo ya tengo trece pronto tendré catorce, supongo que no es mal momento para todas estas cosas, digo no es el fin del mundo-Comento Dipper en ese momento varias manos atravesaron las ventanas provocando gritos de sorpresa de parte de los invitados de la fiesta-Debería dejar de decir esas frases…

-¡Zombis! ¡Corran por sus vidas!-Grito Tambry mientras en su celular ponía "#zombis #muyasustada" y se tomaba un selfi.

Dipper se unió con Pacifica, Candy y Grenda.

-Zombis ¿hoy? ¿En serio? Que cliché-Comento Dipper enojado.

-¿Alguna idea de que podemos hacer?-Pregunto Pacifica asustada.

-Una perfecta armonía de tres es su debilidad-Contesto Dipper recordando lo que ocurrió en la cabaña del misterio el año anterior.

-Vamos a usar los parlantes y el micrófono-Dijo Wendy que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar esto.

-Vamos a necesitar tres micrófonos-Respondió Dipper.

-¡Rayos! ¡Aléjense de mi casa zombis!-Grito Robbie golpeando a uno de ellos con su guitarra.

-Grenda una mano-Solicito Candy tratando de cerrar la puerta principal junto a otros invitados mientras esta era empujada por varios zombis, Grenda empujo la puerta logrando hacer que los zombis se alejen, para que le pongan seguros a la puerta.

Dipper llamo a Mabel preocupado.

Mientras Craig se arrodillo frente a Mabel.

-Sé que recién llevamos un tiempo de conocernos, pero… yo quería… preguntarte… si tu…-Craig estaba por hacer la pregunta cuando el rington de Mabel interrumpió su declaración.

Mabel se enojó por un breve instante, pero luego vio el nombre de su hermano.

-Amm… Mabel ¿es importante?-Pregunto Craig al verla observar su teléfono.

-Tal vez Dipper está preocupado, aunque no se suele preocupar por nada…-Mabel decidió atender la llamada.

-¿Mabel dónde estás?-Pregunto Dipper, su vos sonaba agitada y además de fondo se escuchaban gritos y cosas romperse.

-Afuera ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Nada, regresa a la cabaña o ve a donde sea, pero aléjate de la casa de Robbie, te veré allá-Contesto Dipper y luego colgó.

-¿Qué dijo?-Pregunto Craig fingiendo no haber oído la conversación.

-Debo regresar a casa de Robbie-Mabel intento correr, pero Craig la detuvo.

-Oye, Dipper te dijo que te alejes de ahí-Le recordó Craig a la castaña.

-Mi hermano está tratando de cuidarme, yo también debo cuidarlo a el-Contesto Mabel liberándose del agarre de Craig bruscamente y corriendo de regreso.

-Con que hermano…-Repitió Craig para luego correr tras ella.

Mientras en la cabaña del misterio. Tras varios intentos ninguno de los hermanos había conseguido asustar a los niños y la casa ya estaba totalmente empapelada ya que como era tradición los niños lanzaron papel higiénico por toda la casa que se negó a darles dulces.

-Se acabó seis dedos, tenemos que mostrarles a estos niños lo que pasa cuando te metes con los Pines-Dijo Stan proponiéndole una tregua a su hermano.

-Coincido Stanley-Respondió Ford.

Ambos niños estaban perdiendo la paciencia cuando de repente Stan abrió la puerta.

-Bien me rindo, tomen sus dulces-Dijo Stan llenando las bolsas de ambos niños-Supongo que ya no soy el rey del susto-Stan suspiro y se sentó en el pórtico.

-No nos engañaras anciano-Dijo uno de los niños luego de intercambiar miradas con su compañero.

-Oh vamos ya no me quedan trucos, mi hermano es mejor que yo… después de todo el trae monstruos de verdad…

-Oh por favor, los monstruos de verdad no…-Los niños callaron cuando vieron a una enorme criatura peluda de ojos rojos saltar sobre la cabaña del misterio.

-¡Me largo!-Grito uno de los niños botando sus dulces.

-Yo hasta me moje-Dijo el otro para correr después de un momento.

Stanford regreso a la rata que había utilizado a su tamaño original después de eso usando la linterna y el cristal cambia tamaños.

-¡Pines! ¡Pines! ¡Pines! ¡Pines!-Gritaron ambos abrazándose de los hombros.

-Supongo que es un empate-Comento Ford.

-Así parece, entremos a comer algo para celebrar-Contesto Stan.

Stan y Ford se encontraban comiendo algo de pizza en la cocina cuando Melody se acercó.

-Disculpen señores Stanley y Ford una hermosa señora soltera de unos cincuenta años dijo que quería conocer a un hombre un poco emm…-Melody los miro de pies a cabeza-Mayor… emm donde deje su número… ah creo que en el baño.

Stan y Ford intercambiaron miradas, luego ambos corrieron, abrieron bruscamente la puerta del baño sorprendiendo a la abuelita de Soos tomando un baño.

Los tres gritaron asustados, finalmente tanto Stan como Ford bajaron asustados, Stan se encerró en su cuarto y Ford en su estudio privado, mientras Melody reía.

-Eso les enseñara a no aprovecharse de los niños-Comento Melody riendo.

-Eres la mejor cariño- Comento Soos riendo.

En la fiesta Dipper y los demás ya estaban listos.

-Canten chicas-Dipper tenía a Pacifica, Candy y Grenda listas para cantar. Las tres se pusieron de acuerdo en cantar una canción siguiendo a Pacifica.

Mientras afuera de la casa Mabel y Craig pudieron ver que todas las entradas estaban rodeadas de zombis.

Mabel saco su garfio volador y trepo un árbol para apuntar a una ventana en el segundo piso.

-Wow-Craig la vio impresionado y se disponía a seguirla, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Craig!-Ray se acercó vestido con su vestimenta habitual- ¿Qué haces aquí? Huye-Ordeno Ray enojado.

-Voy a entrar a detener esto-Contesto Craig.

-Craig como tu hermano te lo prohíbo piensa en las consecuencias-Ray no podía hablar de nada de la organización frente a Mabel.

-Escúchame el hermano de Mabel está en problemas ¿Qué clase de persona seria si no la ayudo?-Contesto Craig.

Para Mabel, Craig estaba siendo una persona fiable, pero para Ray estaba claro que lo que Craig trataba de decir es que si no ayudaba seria sospechoso o afectaría a su misión de obtener la confianza del grupo de Dipper, sin embargo Ray también podía sacar provecho a su posición como hermano mayor.

-No te lo permitiré-Contesto Ray tomando a Craig por la fuerza.

-Como sea, mi hermano está dentro, me adelantare-Mabel disparo a la ventana y entro usando la cuerda teniendo debajo de ella un mar de zombis hasta entrar por la ventana del cuarto de Robbie, una vez solos Craig y Ray pudieron hablar con calma.

-Aléjate de este lugar Craig, es una trampa para ellos, no estás obligado a ayudar-Dijo Ray enojado.

-Mabel no debe salir lastimada ¡Te pedí que ella no fuera lastimada y a ti no te importo!-Grito Craig golpeando el estómago de su hermano, sin embargo este aún era mayor y más fuerte por lo que sostuvo a Craig y lo lanzo al suelo.

-¿No lo entiendes? Estos dos gemelos tienen un gran problema, no dejaran que al otro le pase nada, tienen la necesidad del otro aunque no lo digan-Explico Ray agachándose-No puedes salvarla y herirlo a él al mismo tiempo ¿Aun no lo has entendido?

Craig se quedó pensando un momento en la frase que acababa de decir Ray, de pronto la música dentro de la casa comenzó a hacer efecto, poco a poco algunos Zombis comenzaron a perder la cabeza literalmente.

Craig sonrió involuntariamente al ver que su querida Mabel estaría a salvo, pero de pronto un temblor le quito esa expresión, de entre los zombis uno en especial cinco veces más grande tanto en altura como en ancho apareció y de un golpe derribo la puerta, los invitados aprovecharon que varios zombis cayeron ante el canto de las tres chicas y huyeron aprovechando los huecos sin zombis que se habían formado.

-Viejo si esa cosa no nos mata, mis padres lo harán-Comento Robbie al ver al zombi más grande, este rompió los parlantes evitando que la música siguiera matando zombis.

-Nunca había visto un zombi así-Dijo Dipper asustado.

-¡Todos afuera!-Grito Wendy lanzándole una silla al monstruo.

La criatura se aproximó hacia Dipper, pero por suerte Mabel uso el garfio volador en el candelabro que había en el centro de la habitación para columpiarse y salvar a su hermano.

-Mabel te dije que no vinieras-Dijo Dipper luego de rodar un rato-Pero gracias-Agrego al ver la expresión de enojo de su hermana.

Pacifica, Grenda y Candy también salieron al patio solo para ver como más y más Zombis salían del suelo.

-¿Estas bien Dipper?-Pregunto Pacifica al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Si…-Contesto Dipper poniéndose de pie.

-¿Algún plan B, genio?-Pregunto Robbie mirando a Dipper.

-¿Tienes otro equipo de sonido?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Sí, si hay uno en la camioneta-Contesto Robbie obviamente nervioso.

-Bien Wendy, Mabel y yo distraeremos a esa cosa, vayan por el equipo-Ordeno Dipper bastante preocupado.

-Ten cuidado-Advirtió Pacifica antes de correr junto a Grenda y Candy.

-¡Oye feo! ¡Listo para morir por segunda vez!-Grito Dipper lanzando una roca en la cara del monstruo.

Craig aprovecho la distracción y también corrió a donde estaba dándose la batalla.

Por desgracia los zombis cada vez acorralaban más al grupo.

-Esto va mal-Pensó Dipper notando que estaban rodeados por un circulo de zombis-¿Ya está listo?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¡Casi!-Grito Pacifica, mientras Robbie conectaba los micrófonos y encendía los parlantes.

-Eso no es suficiente-Contesto Dipper asustado al ver la cantidad de zombis que los rodearon.

En ese momento un auto se abrió paso atropellando a varios Zombis.

-Hijo hiciste una fiesta con zombis sin nosotros-Comento un hombre alegre bajando del auto.

-¿Papá?-Pregunto Robbie sorprendido.

-Hijo la escopeta anti-zombis por favor-Solicito su mamá también bajando del auto.

-Claro…-Dijo Robbie usando el camino que hicieron sus papas para ir a la cochera y buscar el arma.

-No pierdan el tiempo niños canten una buena canción para estos adorables zombis-Comento el padre de Robbie mientras golpeaba a un zombi con una roca que encontró sacándole el cráneo del cuerpo.

Nota: Estas cosas no son nada sádicas considerando que esos zombis ya no tienen sangre dentro del cuerpo supongo xD

Candy y Grenda llegaron a ser mordidas convirtiéndose en zombis también, Pacifica estuvo a punto, pero Mabel la ayudo a subir sobre la camioneta de Robbie.

-Necesitamos que uno más cante-Grito Mabel.

-¡Aquí me tienen!-Grito Wendy subiendo al auto también, las tres tomaron un micrófono.

-Toma-Craig lanzo un bate de baseball para que Dipper lo agarrara.

-¿Y esto?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¡De nada!-Contesto Craig mientras sacaba un tubo de metal y le pegaba a un zombi para alejarlo del auto.

Craig estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por un zombi, pero Ray pateo al zombi antes de que lo alcanzara.

-En lo que me metes hermanito-Comento Ray suspirando enfadado.

Dipper sonrió y también golpeo zombis por su lado.

-¿Qué canción se saben?-Pregunto Mabel.

Un zombi intento trepar el auto y Wendy lo pateo.

-No sé si estar feliz porque estos zombis no siguen el estereotipo de las rubias-Comento Pacifica observando a un zombie que intentaba subir a la camioneta observándola y diciendo "cerebros"

-No tenemos todo el día, cantemos una que cualquier chica sepa-Contesto Wendy.

Las tres intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

-Chicas apúrense-Dijo Dipper al ver que Candy y Grenda estaban también zombificadas.

La música empezó y las tres chicas empezaron al unísono. Mabel se paró al centro, Wendy a su derecha y Pacifica a su izquierda.

Nota: Cancion Girls just want to have fun búsquenla en el momento si desean.

I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

Dipper, Craig, el señor y la señora Valentino trataban de contener a los zombis, estos ya empezaban a ser afectados por el canto de las chicas.

Mabel intercambiaba miradas y sonrisas con sus compañeras mientras cantaba y dejándose llevar poco a poco las chicas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo que cantaban.

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

-No lo hacen mal-Comento Craig.

-Y que lo digas-Agrego Dipper.

Ambos bajaron sus armas y trataron de amarrar a Grenda y Candy, mientras las chicas continuaban.

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

El zombie mutado noto que el daño venia de la camioneta de Robbie y se dirigió hacia ella, pero un disparo lo sorprendió haciéndolo caer.

-No interrumpas a las señoritas-Dijo la señora Valentino con su escopeta en mano sin dejar su vos amable.

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

El zombie se arrastró tapándose un oído acercándose a las chicas. Pero el señor Valentino lo arrollo con su auto personal alejándolo.

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...

Finalmente la cabeza del zombi mutado estallo al final de la canción Mabel, Pacifica y Wendy suspiraron aliviadas y luego se dieron los cinco entre ellas.

-¡Wuju!-Gritaron las tres celebrando su canción.

-¡Buen trabajo!-Dipper y Craig chocaron los cinco y luego al notar esto se soltaron y miraron en otra dirección.

-Emm… gracias por el bate…-Dijo Dipper sin mirarlo.

-De nada Pines, siempre traigo uno por si las moscas-Contesto Craig también sin mirarlo.

Después de unas horas dentro de la casa de Robbie lograron deszombificar a Grenda y Candy.

-Siento como si quisiera comer un cerebro-Comento Grenda recién recuperada.

-Y no abran dulces de Halloween para mí este año-Agrego Candy.

-Son todos unos héroes-Comento Wendy observando a los padres de Robbie.

-Eso no fue nada, solíamos enfrentar monstruos a menudo cuando éramos jóvenes-El señor Valentino les mostro un álbum de fotografías-Así es como conocí a mi esposa.

-Wow-Dipper y los demás parecían impresionados-¿Cuál es el truco para ser tan buenos?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Ustedes ya lo saben, cuando mates zombis, DI-VIER-TE-TE-Dijo el señor Valentino para luego reír abrazando a su esposa.

-¿Me enseñarían papas?-Pregunto Robbie también impresionado.

-Claro con una condición… Deja esa horrible actitud-Contesto la señora Valentino.

Robbie suspiro enojado.-De acuerdo…

-Y limpia este desastre-Agrego el señor Valentino abrazando a su esposa con una mano.

-Llegaste justo para la acción-Comento Wendy golpeando el brazo de Ray.

-Qué puedo hacer si mi hermano se mete imprudentemente a querer salva a su novia-Comento Ray cruzándose de brazos y observando a Craig.

Mabel se sonrojo un poco y Craig golpeo con su codo a Ray.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente acción por una noche regresare a casa-Dijo Craig despidiéndose con la mano.

-Me voy con él, no vaya a ser que se meta con otro problema, te llamare Wendy-Ray se despidió y fue tras Craig.

En ese momento el auto de Preston paro justo afuera de la casa de Robbie y observo todos los cuerpos de zombis regados alrededor del lugar.

-Ya es tarde, cuídense chicos, los veré pronto-Pacifica se despidió con la mano y subió al auto de Preston.

-Hola padre-Dijo Pacifica al subir al auto.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-Pregunto Preston.

-El mejor karaoke de la historia-Contesto Pacifica con una sonrisa.

Todos regresaron agotados a sus casas. Una vez en la cabaña del misterio ya en sus respectivas camas Dipper y Mabel empezaron a charlar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió con Craig?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Mm… Nada llamaste justo cuando se me iba a declarar aparentemente-Contesto Mabel recuperando un poco de su enojo al recordarlo.

-No tenía idea, por cierto no me hiciste caso-Comento Dipper.

-De nada-Contesto Mabel recordando que le salvo la vida-Recuerda lo que hablamos el primer día, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, lo demás es secundario.

-Jeje…-Dipper bajo la mirada-Mabel… hay algo que no te he estado diciendo por un tiempo-Dipper le mostro a Mabel un plano que tenía escondido bajo una cortina en el que estaban escritos todos los incidentes relacionados con Craig.

-Tu… lo investigaste a mis espaldas-Mabel estaba sumamente enojada e indignada.

-Lo siento, pensé que estabas ilusionada con él, como suele sucederte, pero… veo que es algo serio, te confieso que ahora mismo aún no se si Craig es confiable, pero no quería mentirte hermana-Dipper bajo la mirada.

-Bueno no te preocupes no tenemos que estar de acuerdo en todo, sea quien sea Craig realmente lo sabremos en cuestión de tiempo-Contesto Mabel-Yo creo en él.

Dipper solo le sonrió a Mabel.-Espero también poder hacerlo, de cualquier manera me pregunto si lo que ocurrió hoy está relacionado con aquellos sujetos…-Dipper agrego el hecho de ese día a su tabla.

Mientras tanto en la base de los guardianes de la pirámide todos hablaban a la vez.

-¡¿Cómo estuvo el mutageno?!-Pregunto el anciano a Ray.

-¡Eres un perdedor Ray!-Grito otro de los miembros.

-¡Ese niño no sabe de qué lado esta!-Grito otro señalando a Craig.

-¡Silencio!-El líder de la secta se acercó al centro del grupo-El plan de Ray fracaso debido a múltiples motivos, pero mis hijos cumplieron su papel al no dejar de aparentar ser parte de ellos y por eso seguiremos informados de sus avances y paraderos, sin embargo… no tenía idea de que tan peligrosos eran los padres del gótico, eso nos deja con la llama como nuestra mejor opción, desde mañana nos concentraremos en ella para futuros ataques.

Los miembros de la secta se separaron y Ray hablo con el anciano en privado.

-El mutageno funciona bien, el primer zombi que modifique fue capaz de durar más tiempo sin que le estallara la cabeza y por poco me salgo con la mía si no hubieran llegado los señores Valentino…

-Vaya, vaya…-Comento el hombre-Entonces me será útil para futuros planes-El hombre guardo la muestra entre varias muestras que había dentro de un tubo de ensayo.

-¿Qué son todos estos?-Pregunto Ray.

-Logre copiar los componentes del mutageno-Contesto el anciano- Pronto abra mucho más de donde vino ese.

Al día siguiente Wendy llego a la cabaña temprano.

-Hey chicos-Wendy saludo a ambos animada.

-Hola-Ambos se alegraron de verla.

-Dipper con el día agitado de ayer olvide darte esto-Wendy le dio una regalo a Dipper, al abrirlo este tenía una camisa a cuadros roja y negra-Esa chaqueta no ha de ser cómoda con este verano, felicidades ya eres todo un Corderoy-Wendy le guiño un ojo.

-Wow… gracias-Dipper se sacó la chaqueta y se probó la camisa-¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Cool, naciste para usarla-Menciono Wendy riendo.

-¿Y porque me la das?-Pregunto Dipper.

-significas mucho para mí, eres como un hermano más para mí, especialmente desde nuestra charla del otro día, así que tenía ganas de darte esto, ahora trabajemos en eso de defenderte-Wendy tomo a Dipper del cuello de nuevo y ambos rieron después de un rato.

Mientras en la cocina los hermanos Stan parecían bastante consternados.

-Creí que ya nada me sorprendería, después de ser un criminal de otra dimensión, pero…-Ford se sobo la cabeza.

-Y que lo digas hermano-Stan abrió una lata y comenzó a beber de ella, luego de un momento se sobo la cabeza-Sabes… debo confesar algo, no quiero decírselo a los niños, pero creo que necesito tu ayuda-Admitió Stan.

-¿es sobre tus dolores de cabeza?-Pregunto Ford.

-Escucho su vos Ford-Contesto Stan con tono de confidencia. Ford abrió la boca preocupado.

-Podremos ocuparnos de esto… te lo prometo-Dijo Ford tocando el hombro de su hermano

"EMOX GBI JFKF DMIC" "BI MYPBOSX"

 **Probablemente cuando suba esto sera mi cumpleaños osea 21 de Abril, regálenme un review :3 jeje... amm debo decir que sufri mucho para decidir cual seria la canción que cantarían las chicas en este capitulo.**

 **También me gusta darle avance a la historia y a los personajes, les confieso que originalmente planeaba que los diez primeros capítulos fueran mas relleno, pero creo que de alguna manera todo a tenido influencia en la trama principal hasta ahora, después de este se vienen dos capítulos que me gustan bastante como fan de Pacifica que soy (no se que tiene esa rubia que te cae muy bien después de un solo capitulo) jeje... en fin aquí van las respuesta a los Guest.**

 **Teru: Recién te conozco y siento que es toda la vida... okno xD Pues los sentimientos de Craig son un problema en el presente y lo seguirán siendo en el futuro. Tres hurras por Dipper y el realizamiento de que le gusta Pacifica hip hip! (tu dices hurra)**

 **marcoman: Por enésima vez xD ¡Ya! ¡Ya entendí! Algún día ocurrirá, calma amigo jeje**

 **Bluewing: No me escribiste este capitulo, pero quería decirte algo que no agregue en tu respuesta anterior debido a que los comentarios que me dejan los Guest recién me aparecen dos días después de que llegan, así que para leerlos el mismo día, debo abrirlos desde mi Hotmail, el tuyo era tan extenso que en el Hotmail no me aparecía completo (no dejes de hacerlo amo los reviews largos) Así que te agregare lo siguiente... Las amigas de Pacifica son tan, pero tan extras que no encontré sus nombres en internet xD Cambiaran mas cosas de las que te imaginas ;) En cuanto a tu sugerencia... es cierto yo creo que la torpeza con Wendy es un clásico del primer amor, mas cuando es mayor que tu y se siente inalcanzable (que se yo la mía si es mayor muajajaja) Pero con Pacifica justo hay esta buena relación porque se tratan como iguales, se gustan dudando de que el otro sienta lo mismo (Son tan tiernos :3 ) jeje no te preocupes yo ya había pensado eso**


	11. La competencia

**Bueno, me tomo unas cuantas horas, pero por fin tengo aquí el capitulo 11. Uff... x.x Jeje lo siento, su servidor también debe ocuparse de los estudios, sin mencionar que acabo de comprarme la remasterizacion de mi videojuego favorito de todos los tiempos Final Fantasy IX (hermoso final TwT) jeje... Pero bueno no pierdo de vista mi pequeña obra.**

 **Me llama la atencion que nunca nadie se tomara la molestia de bautizar a las amigas de Pacifica.**

 **¡Que tengan feliz lunes! Disfruten el capitulo :) (A menos que no lo estés leyendo un día lunes :p )**

 **Recuerden Guest que es recomendable que lean mi respuesta a sus reviews luego de leer el capitulo. A veces hago comentarios respecto a lo que acaba de pasar y seria el equivalente de auto Spoilearte xD en ultimo momento.**

 **Tengo una duda, para las personas con cuenta ¿les gusta que les responda por privado o preferirían que todas las respuestas estuvieran al final del capitulo?**

 **Gravity Falls es obra del increíble Alex Hirsh yo soy un mero admirador jeje. Pero me emociona bastante este trabajo :D**

 **La competencia**

En casa de Craig el ambiente seguía un poco tenso desde la fiesta de Super Halloween. Craig se encontraba desayunando solo en un tazón sentado en el sofá. En ese momento Ray bajo las escaleras.

-Buenos días hermanito-Dijo Ray sentándose a su lado, Craig no le respondió simplemente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina-¿Vas a seguir enojado porque casi lastimo al hermano de tu novia?-Pregunto Ray observando a su hermano alejarse-Por si ya lo has olvidado ¡Esa es la razón por la que estamos en este pueblo!-Grito Ray enojado.

Craig suspiro.-Lo sé-Contesto el moreno mientras terminaba de lavar.

-¿Entonces qué?-Pregunto Ray poniéndose de pie-Si sigues así te borraran la memoria por completo y te asignaran a hacer tareas como… no se… lavar los baños, fregar los pisos, quien sabe… y eso solo si el líder decide que aun vale la pena conservarte.

-Como si eso te importara-Respondió Craig enojado-Ni siquiera me advertiste sobre tu plan, ¿pude haber muerto ahí adentro, sabes?

-Te considero más competente de lo que crees y si te hubiera avisado hubieras hecho algo estúpido como advertirle a la chica Pines y hubiera sido muy sospechoso, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero el Pino no te saca los ojos de encima, sospecha de ti-Explico Ray enojado.

Craig suspiro.-Me largo…-Craig se dirigió a la puerta y justo cuando se disponía a girar la perilla salir Ray volvió a hablar.

-Más vale que hagas algo interesante pronto o se encargaran de ti-Advirtió Ray.

-Padre ya lo dijo, mi trabajo es únicamente informarles lo que sucede-Contesto Craig.

-Sin ayudarlos demasiado… si sigues así tarde o temprano decidirán que eres una amenaza-Contesto Ray.

Craig no respondió solo salió por la puerta.

-Rayos…-Ray se sentó de mala gana en el sofá y trato de servirse leche en un tazón para tomar su desayuno-Encima se terminó la leche…-Comento al tratar de servirse leche en un platillo y notar que el cartón estaba vacío.

Mientras tanto en una elegante casa construida en el bosque cercano a Gravity Falls, cierta rubia desayunaba junto a sus padres.

-No puedo creer que aún no tenga ninguna reacción alérgica por tocar estos tenedores de simple…metal… digo… ¡no son de plata! ¡¿Y los bordes de oro?! Esto es simplemente…-Comento Priscila Northwest tocando los cubiertos con cierto desagrado.

-Lo se cariño, lo se… yo tampoco soporto vivir en estas condiciones, digo ¡Mira este lugar!-Preston se puso de pie y levanto las manos. Su casa tenía un diseño ciertamente moderno, una televisión pantalla plana en la sala de 42 pulgadas, tres sofás bastante cómodos en la sala, adornos de cristal, elegantes ventanas de vidrio que se podían abrir como puertas corredizas para admirar el paisaje de los bosques de Oregon desde largos balcones, una alberca en el segundo piso, una cama King para la pareja Northwest y una cama Queen para el cuarto de su única hija, una chimenea que le daba un aspecto reconfortante y rustico, una cocina muy bien dotada de estantes elegantes de mármol, con bellas perillas plateadas y afuera un establo con un único poni blanco de cabellos dorados y un garaje con espacio para dos autos. Pero nada comparado con su vieja mansión supongo.

-En mi opinión esta casa está bien-Comento Pacifica comiendo animada su desayuno.

-Juntarte con esa gentuza no hace más que volverte una conformista-Comento Preston regresando su mirada al periódico.

-Esa gentuza los salvo a ambos hace un año y los apoyo hace unos días-Contesto Pacifica desafiante.

-No uses ese tono conmigo jovencita-Amenazo Preston tomando la campana que tenía a su mano derecha, luego carraspeo su garganta y continuo hablando-Esta bien tal vez el niño demostró cierto nivel de ingenuidad que ha sido notoriamente favorable para nosotros, sin mencionar que tiene algo de suerte…

-¿Ingenuidad?-Pregunto Pacifica ofendida- Creer en las personas no tiene nada de malo.

-Ahí está, de nuevo con esas ideas extrañas, hija en este mundo solo hay dos cosas que realmente mueven a la gente el dinero-Preston enumero uno de sus dedos-y el poder-Preston enumero el segundo.

-Pues tal parece que no nos moveremos en un buen rato-Contesto Pacifica tras soltar una risa sarcástica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su espalda en el respaldar del asiento.

-Suficiente, ve a tu habitación jovencita-Dijo Preston poniéndose de pie y señalando las escaleras.

-¡Bien!-Pacifica se puso de pie disponiéndose a salir de la habitación, cuando una llamada los interrumpió, era al teléfono de Preston.

Preston contesto el aparato.- ¿Bueno? Oh hola, aja… ¿En serio? ¡Fascinante! Por supuesto, ella estará ahí-Preston corto la comunicación y guardo el teléfono- Alto ahí jovencita-Dijo Preston llamando a Pacifica que ya se encontraba subiendo el tercer escalón.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Uno de mis anteriores socios me comento sobre una competencia de minigolf es mi oportunidad, digo… nuestra oportunidad de volver a formar lazos con gente de la clase alta, solo debes participar consigue el primer lugar, recuérdale al mundo quienes somos los Northwest y mientras yo hablare con los padres de los demás competidores, en su mayoría son gente adinerada, podre formar nuevos tratos y hacer una fortuna de nuevo-Explico Preston.

-Eso suena excelente querido-Dijo Priscila Northwest poniéndose de pie también celebrando.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! Este plan es algo tonto, una boba competencia no arreglara la situación, además...-Pacifica trato de bajar el ánimo de sus padres.

-Tu padre es un experto negociando, tú solo debes recordarles de que somos capaces los Northwest, además el premio es grande, con ese dinero más personas querrán que nos asociemos con ellos-Explico Preston tras interrumpirla.

-Muy bien…-Pacifica suspiro-Participare-Pacifica miro en otra dirección sobándose el codo con su mano derecha.

-¡Así se habla!-Preston cargo a su hija feliz y luego la dejo en el suelo-¡Ahora ve a prepararte jovencita! La competencia es mañana-Ordeno Preston animado.

Pacifica no parecía tan animada, pero no quería decepcionar a sus padres por lo que decidió que iría a practicar al campo de minigolf esa tarde.

Ese mismo día abría otra reunión entre los miembros de la rueda en casa de los Pines, por lo que la tienda no abriría tan temprano.

-Soos ¿Por qué debo quedarme arriba con la abuela?-Pregunto Melody.

-E…Es que… es una especie de reunión secreta con los miembros de la rueda-Soos junto sus dedos mientras hablaba-Escucha yo no invente esta regla, pero la mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo así que… jeje…

Melody parecía algo enojada, pero luego suspiro.

-Si eso ayuda a capturar a los maniáticos de la fiesta de aquella vez, está bien por mi… llámame cuando hayan terminado-Melody le dio la espalda a Soos y subió al segundo piso.

Soos suspiro aliviado y luego del joven Pines llamo su atención.

-No salió mal-Comento Dipper que había escuchado la charla junto a Mabel parados al lado de la escalera.

-Tienes suerte de que Melody sea tan comprensiva-Comento Mabel.

-Si… ella es muy genial jeje… mm… ¿ya llegaron los otros?-Pregunto Soos luego de apartar la mirada de su novia para ver a los gemelos.

-No, además tío Stan y tío Ford por alguna razón siguen dentro del estudio privado del tio Ford-Comento Dipper.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?-Pregunto Mabel confundida.

-Mejor iré a buscarlos, ya regreso-Dijo Dipper dirigiendo a la puerta secreta en la máquina expendedora.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre, esta vez el primero en llegar fue Gideon.

-Mabel te ves fantástica hoy-Comento Gideon observando a la chica.

-Ahh tu-Mabel no parecía muy emocionada de verlo-Bueno entra, seguro llegaran los demás pronto.

Mientras en el estudio privado de Ford, Stan ayudaba a Ford a reparar la maquina conectada a un casco de metal con el fin de usarla para escanear la cabeza de Stan.

-¿Cuál es la idea de reparar esta cosa?-Pregunto Stan mientras ayudaba a Ford pasándole herramientas.

-Lo usaremos para revisar que hay en tu cabeza, quiero ver si Bill realmente está tomando poder o algo más está ocurriendo-Contesto Ford sin quitar su vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

La puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos Stan quienes soltaron las herramientas y dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta.

-¿Bill? ¿De qué están hablando?-Pregunto Dipper entrando a la habitación.

Ambos Stan intercambiaron miradas.

-Deberías tocar la puerta Dipper-Comento Ford con serenidad.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Tío Stan? ¿Tío Ford?-Pregunto Dipper alterado, ambos intercambiaron miradas-¡Digan algo!

Stan suspiro.-Nada niño, no te preocupes, solo ayudo a tu tío Ford a arreglar este trozo de chatarra-Contesto Stan.

-Hablaron de Bill ¿Qué sucede?-Interrogo Dipper preocupado.

Stan y Ford intercambiaron miradas, preocupados.

-No es seguro que algo este sucediendo Dipper, por eso aún no comentamos nada al respecto-Contesto Ford.

-Mira niño, he tenido algunos dolores de cabeza últimamente y trato de demostrarle a Ford, que esto no está para nada relacionado a ese triángulo de un ojo, estoy seguro que lo hice pedazos-Agrego Stan en un tono bastante gruñón con intención de quitarle preocupaciones a Dipper.

Sin embargo, Dipper parecía preocupado por lo que acababa de decirle su tío.

-Mira niño, no está comprobado, así que no preocupes a tu hermana comentándoselo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien…-Contesto Dipper mirando en otra dirección mientras se sobaba el codo con su mano derecha.

-Bien, ahora vamos todos abajo que la reunión ya va a comenzar-Ford dejo las herramientas y bajo junto a su hermano y su sobrino a la sala.

En la sala solo se encontraban Gideon y Mabel sentados juntos cada uno en una silla mientras Soos se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa del pocker. Gideon no paraba de tratar de impresionar a la gemela Pines con historias sobre sus logros durante ese año, cosa que parecía estar hartando a la gemela Pines.

-Todo es tan… interesante Gideon…-Comento Mabel un tanto incómoda para luego mirar a Dipper-Estoy segura de que Dipper querrá oír el resto-Mabel se puso de pie e intento sentar a Dipper en su lugar, sin embargo el timbre sonó interrumpiéndolos.

-Me gustaría, pero creo que abriré la puerta-Dipper se dirigió a la puerta era Pacifica, que vestía una falda y un polo en V deportivo, aparte de llevar su palo de golf en su estuche-Tal vez es solo idea mía, pero ¿jugaras minigolf hoy?-Pregunto Dipper con cierto tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿La ropa? ¿El palo de golf?-Contesto Pacifica con el mismo sarcasmo para luego reír.

-Jajaja Suena divertido, Mabel y yo te acompañamos…-Contesto Dipper animado.

-No voy por diversión exactamente… tuve un problema con mis padres esta mañana y…-Pacifica hablo hasta que la interrumpió la gemela Pines.

-¡Minigolf! ¡Yo juego!-Grito Mabel animada corriendo a la puerta.

-Ella es genial-Comento Gideon observando a Mabel con una mirada enamorada.

-Bien… Puedes venir, creo que trabajo mejor con competencia-Contesto Pacifica entrando a la casa.

-Bien, también iré-Dijo Dipper animado.

-Como desees, así me muestras que tan bien juegas-Contesto Pacifica tocando la nariz de Dipper, este se apeno un poco mientras la rubia paso delante de él, Mabel al ver esto rio y empujo a Dipper para que este se moviera.

Minutos despues llegaron Wendy y Robbie, para sorpresa de todos, esta vez Robbie llevaba ropa casual a diferencia de su habitual ropa negra, un jersey rojo y jeans con zapatillas negras.

-¿Minigolf?-Pregunto Wendy alegre al ver a Pacifa.

-Si-Contesto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

\- Iremos a jugar hoy ¿Quieres ir?-Pregunto Mabel animada mientras Pacifica la miraba con mala cara.

-No, yo paso… más tarde veré a los muchachos-Contesto Wendy señalando tras su espalda con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Pregunto Dipper aludiendo al gótico.

-Muy gracioso Pines-Contesto Robbie cruzándose de brazos-Miren es una condición de mis padres para enseñarme a patear traseros, no molestes por esto, ¿bien?-Robbie se cruzó de brazos y miro en otra dirección poniéndose la capucha.

Dipper y compañía rieron ante la explicación de Robbie.

-Pero dude, tus padres son geniales-Comento Wendy golpeando el brazo de Robbie.

-Je je bueno… no puedo negar eso después de hace dos noches-Contesto Robbie.

Todos entraron a casa y tomaron asiento, para sorpresa de Pacifica esta vez Dipper decidió sentarse a su lado.

-¿Mm? ¿No te sentaras con Wendy?-Pregunto Pacifica en tono bajo para que solo Dipper la oyera.

-Hoy me quise sentar contigo ¿Prefieres a McGucket?-Pregunto Dipper haciendo un ademan de pararse de su asiento.

-¡No! ¡No! Quédate, digo… prefiero estar contigo que con ese viejo robo mansiones-Contesto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección algo sonrojada.

-Cuando te portas así hasta pareces linda-Comento Dipper sonriendo.

-¡No me digas esas cosas!-Grito Pacifica bastante roja empujando a Dipper.

Todos los observaron.

-¡Muy bien Dipper!-Grito Wendy levantando un puño, causando que todos molesten a la pareja.

-¡Eso es Pacifica!-Grito Mabel junto a Wendy.

-Las demandare a ambas-Gruño Pacifica.

En ese momento llego McGucket.

-Lo siento, lo siento, tuve algunos problemas en el taller-Explico McGucket como excusa entrando en la casa.

Unas horas antes.

-Ya casi termino mi más última creación, ahora ¿Dónde puse el botón de autodestrucción?-Pregunto McGucket rascándose la cabeza.

Mientras buscaba el botón que tenía en su bolsillo trasero, se presionó en cuanto el anciano se apegó contra un estante causando una explosión dentro de su mansión.

En la actualidad.

-En fin, no fue nada serio-Comento McGucket restándole importancia y tomando asiento junto a los hermanos Stan en la mesa de Pocker.

-Muy bien ya estamos todos aquí-Anuncio Dipper poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué tenemos desde la última vez?

-No he visto ningún encapuchado desde la última vez, creo que no tenemos mucho de acá hablar hoy-Contesto Mabel sin darle mucha importancia.

-Mabel tiene razón, no se han vuelto a anunciar, lo cual me preocupa-Comento Gideon.

-¿Entonces todo esto fue por nada?-Pregunto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos disgustada.

-No del todo viejo ¿Qué hay de lo que ocurrió en mi casa?-Pregunto Robbie enojado al recordarlo.

-Eso no involucro necesariamente a los encapuchados, aunque no descarto esa posibilidad-Contesto Dipper.

-¿Zombis? Por favor niño, eso siempre ha ocurrido en este pueblo-Contesto Stan sin darle importancia.

-Tengo que admitir que estoy de acuerdo con Stanley en esto-Dijo Ford tomando la palabra.

-¡No dude! Hay personas que afirman haber visto a un encapuchado parado en el patio de la casa antes de que todo esto empezara-Explico Wendy para reforzar el argumento de Robbie.

Todos se sorprendieron por esa afirmación.

-Entonces es muy probable que ellos estén detrás de muchas más cosas en el futuro-Comento Gideon.

-Exacto, por eso debemos estar atentos, sospecho que se pondrán más agresivos desde ahora, además los ataques siempre han sido por sorpresa, siempre hacen algo cuando estamos distraídos por eso han atacado durante eventos públicos o recreativos-Dipper explico su teoría mientras el mismo la pensaba.

-Bueno, solo debemos estar un poco más atentos-Comento Mabel tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-No hay que separarnos demasiado, cualquiera que sea encontrado solo es una posible víctima, si nuestra teoría es correcta ellos buscan eliminar a algún miembro de la rueda, porque somos una amenaza para… Bill-Dipper era consciente de que había tenido muchas grandes aventuras que a pesar del peligro eran grandes y divertidas anécdotas, así era con casi todas menos Bill, Bill estuvo a punto de acabar con todo y con todos por mera locura, es un ente altamente peligroso y poderoso al adquirir su forma física, por eso era alguien que a Dipper no le gustaba recordar del todo, no, a todos…

-Bueno, parece que no hay mucho más que decir-Pacifica se puso de pie-Iré al campo de Golf ¿vienen?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Dipper y a Mabel.

-Espera-Dipper quiso detenerla.

-Ella tiene razón-Dijo Ford parándose de su silla-Por ahora nos falta información, mejor hacer lo nuestro, me temo que tendremos que estar a la defensiva hasta saber más de ellos.

Todos parecían de acuerdo, así que se pusieron de pie dando por concluida la reunión y dirigiéndose todos a la salida.

-Mabel, sabes yo también soy muy bueno en el arte del mini golf-Comento Gideon.

-Genial-Contesto Mabel sonriendo para luego correr hacia Dipper y Pacifica-Bueno ¿listos?-Pregunto Mabel alegre abrazando a ambas del cuello y caminando en medio de ambos.

Gideon bajo la cabeza deprimido y se fue a la salida.

Más tarde en el campo de minigolf Mabel y Pacifica se encontraban jugando juntas ambas vestidas con ropa adecuada para el deporte, falda blanca y polo de deporte en V Mabel rosado y Pacifica morado.

-Suerte que ya no hay liliputienses aquí desde el Raromageddon-Comento Dipper, mientras miraba a las chicas jugar apoyado en su propio palo de golf-"Aun me preocupa un poco lo que paso con el tío Stan y el tío Ford"-Pensó Dipper distraído.

-¡Fore!-Grito Mabel golpeando la pelota, esta evito una subida inclinada saltando sobre esta y cayendo en la cima de lo que parecía una torre de un castillo, luego rodo hasta llegar a un agujero en el centro de la torre.

-Nada mal frenos-Comento Pacifica luego de ver el ultimo tiro de Mabel.

En ese momento las dos ex amigas de Pacifica llegaron, ambas con faldas, polos deportivos y palos de golf, la pelirroja celes y la morena naranja.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí ¿Pacifica Northwest? ¿No quieres ir a mi casa? Necesito a alguien que trabaje en el establo de mi familia he oído que tu familia es buena para eso-Comento la ex amiga pelirroja de Pacifica.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para ustedes perdedoras ¿Qué no ven que estoy ocupada?-Contesto Pacifica volviendo su concentración a la pelota.

Dipper y Mabel se acercó parándose al costado de Pacifica.

-¿Planeas entrar en la competencia?-Pregunto la morena.

-Por supuesto y barreré el suelo con todos como siempre he hecho-Agrego Pacifica.

-Ya lo veremos mi prima Natalia vendrá desde España y ella es campeona en ligas mayores ¿Crees poder con eso?-Pregunto la pelirroja.

Pacifica solo golpeo la bola de golf, esta reboto contra dos paredes, luego paso a alta velocidad en medio de las chicas asustándolas y cayó dentro de un hoyo.

-Estoy lista-Contesto Pacifica con aires de grandeza observando sus uñas.

-Bueno, buena suerte consiguiendo pareja-Comento la morena, mientras ambas le daban la espalda a Pacifica y se alejaban.

-Grr… ¿en serio solía comportarme así?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a los gemelos, estos intercambiaron miradas.

-Amm… No…-Contestaron Dipper y Mabel al mismo tiempo mirando en distintas direcciones.

-Mi padre no me aviso de eso de la pareja…-Comento Pacifica sacando su teléfono y llamando a su padre, este timbro dos veces hasta que Preston contesto.

-¿Hija?-Pregunto Preston al contestar su teléfono-¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Lista para el torneo?

-¡Es en equipos! ¿Con quién se supone que hare equipo? ¡¿Y a quien se le ocurre esa tonta idea?!-Pregunto Pacifica enojada.

-Tranquila hija, tranquila-Contesto Preston a través del teléfono-Son profesionales, quieren que dos personas hábiles se unan sin perjudicarse la una a la otra, si lo piensas bien lo hace más interesante, pero debo admitir que es un problema…-Preston pensó por un momento hasta que llego una idea a su cabeza-Oye… ¿No es esa chica…? ¿Clavel, Label….?

-Mabel papá-Lo corrigió Pacifica.

-Sí, la hermana del mocoso-Contesto Preston-Parecía tener habilidades promedio buenas… ¿Por qué no la usas? Sera un recurso para nosotros, así como lo fue el chico Pines en su momento, aunque eso no salió bien al final-Presto murmuro eso último.

-Le preguntare, pero no tengo intención de usarla Papá, se llevara la mitad del premio si ganamos-Contesto Pacifica.

-Lo que sea… lo importante es recordarle a esos tontos quienes somos y darme la oportunidad de negociar mientras tanto-Contesto Preston-En fin te veo en la casa-Preston corto la llamada.

Pacifica colgó el teléfono y suspiro.

-¿está todo bien?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-No, bueno… depende… Mabel ¿Quisieras ser mi…?-Pacifica estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Mabel, pero Mabel la interrumpió.

-¡Si! ¡Haremos polvo a esas dos!-Contesto Mabel emocionada abrazando a Pacifica.

-Bien, bien… excelente-Pacifica se separó de Mabel de forma delicada-No seas tan impulsiva.

-Lo siento, es que me emociona hacer equipo contigo, ahora somos grandes amigas-Comento Mabel alegre.

-Bueno, si… de hecho, me has ayudado mucho estos días la mitad del premio será tuya si ganamos-Contesto Pacifica.

-Wow ¿en serio? pero eso es lo de menos lo importante es que nos divertiremos-Dijo Mabel abrazando a Pacifica y apegándola contra su cara chocando su mejilla con la de ella-Estoy bromeando, vamos a aplastarlos-Dijo Mabel animada.

-Así se habla-Contesto Pacifica.

Dipper sonrió al ver a Pacifica y Mabel como amigas.

-Hey ¿Y no nos vas a mostrar tu juego?-Pregunto Pacifica aludiendo a Dipper y Mabel no pudo evitar que se escapara una risa de su boca.

-¡Hey!-Dipper se ofendió por la actitud de Mabel.

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo-Comento Pacifica.

-D…De acuerdo…-Dipper tomo el palo de Golf y golpeo la pelota, esta apenas se movió unos dos pasos adelante y encima el palo resbalo de las manos de Dipper golpeando al dueño del lugar.

-¡¿Quién hizo eso?!-Grito el hombre herido.

-Corran-Dijo Dipper a las dos chicas y salieron los tres huyendo del lugar.

Más tarde los tres se encontraron comiendo en una cafetería, Mabel estaba sentada junto a Pacifica y Dipper enfrente de ambas.

-¿Y porque la competencia es tan importante?-Pregunto Dipper observando a Pacifica.

-Mañana es la competencia y nos acabamos de enterar, papá considera que es nuestra oportunidad de recuperar nuestra fortuna, piensa que si levanto el apellido Northwest derrotando a los demás les recordare quienes somos en verdad, eso le dará la oportunidad de negociar a mi padre con los padres ricachones de los demás competidores-Explico Pacifica.

Dipper y Mabel intercambiaron miradas.

-Ese plan no es del todo malo supongo, aunque qué se yo de negocios ¿Quisieras recuperar tu mansión?-Comento Dipper para finalizar con esa pregunta.

-Que preguntas… ¡Tenia todo en esa mansión! Era increíble… ¡Daria lo que fuera para recuperarla! Eso es lo que pensé cuando la perdí… Pero… luego pasaron los días en casa y almorzaba con mis padres, hablábamos más, teníamos problemas… pero ya no teníamos que ser ¡Los Northwest la mejor familia en todo! Solo… éramos una familia-Explico Pacifica bajando la mirada.

-Abre-Dijo Mabel acercando una papa a la boca de Pacifica.

Pacifica apoyo su cara deprimida en la mesa y abrió la boca sin rechistar para que Mabel la alimentara.

-Si te sientes así deberías decírselos-Comento Dipper.

-Sí que fácil torpe, en tu mundo todos se entienden hablando, en mi mundo todo lo que importa es el dinero, la posición ¡Eso es todo!-Pacifica apoyo sus manos golpeando la mesa.

-Eso no es cierto, tú no eres así Pacifica-La encaro Dipper también parándose y apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

-Pero así son todos en mi familia-Contesto Pacifica enojada-Lo único que quieren es volver a tener los lujos de antes… Soy la única que ha valorado nuestra compañía este año-Pacifica bajo la mirada.

Dipper apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-Mañana has lo que consideres correcto entonces-Contesto Dipper sonriéndole.

Pacifica lo miro sin entender, pero la sonrisa de Dipper de alguna manera la tranquilizo.

-¡Wuuu! ¡Bésala!-Grito Mabel emocionada.

Dipper soltó rápidamente a Pacifica y ambos se sentaron mientras Mabel reía.

-Dipper tiene razón al final la decisión será tuya mañana yo te apoyare compañera-Dijo Mabel sonriéndole a Pacifica.

-Gracias a ustedes dos-Dijo Pacifica conmovida.

-¿Por qué no vamos a practicar esta noche?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¿Esta noche? Pero ya está cerrado…-Dijo Pacifica.

-Sí, eso sería allanamiento-Agrego Mabel.

Los tres sonrieron.

Mientras tanto en la base de los guardianes de la pirámide. En el laboratorio del miembro más longevo de los guardianes de la pirámide.

-¿Qué haces aquí Craig?-Pregunto el anciano al impacientarse teniendo al muchacho tres horas sentado en su laboratorio sin decir o hacer nada.

-Lo siento, estaba pensativo y este es el lugar más callado que conozco-Contesto Craig.

El anciano suspiro y dejo un momento las maquinas.

-Dime que te ocurre-Interrogo el anciano sentándose junto a Craig.

-Estoy algo confundido, quería saber más de… Bill… pero… No encuentro nada… todos dicen que es un Dios, que es el paso a lo que viene… pero… no se-Craig parecía bastante consternado.

-¿Hoy no veras a los gemelos?-Pregunto el anciano.

-No… no estoy de ánimos-Contesto Craig.

-No se trata de si quieres o no hacerlo, es tu misión Craig-Contesto el anciano.

-Entiendo… pero al menos tu ¿Puedes decirme algo de Bill?-Pregunto Craig.

-Es un ente de otra dimensión-El anciano le sirvió a Craig una taza de café- Muy inteligente, conocimiento y poder infinito… busca conquistar un nuevo mundo dado que el suyo se sumió en algunos problemas.

-¿Conquistar?-Pregunto Craig interesado-Eso suena malo.

-En nuestro mismo mundo eso ha pasado Craig, romanos… griegos… británicos… americanos… japoneses… chinos… etc, etc todos querían todo, este ente Bill nos prometió cualquier cosa que deseemos por ayudarlo, por eso estamos aquí-Explico el anciano.

-Eso de cualquier cosa que desee ya lo sabía…-Contesto Craig cruzándose de brazos-¿Básicamente ayudamos a un ente a conquistarnos?

-Es un ser sabio y poderoso Craig, nos guiara a un mundo mejor-Contesto el hombre.

Craig se puso de pie.

-E oído suficiente-Dijo Craig.

-¿Vas a desertar?-Pregunto el anciano mientras disimuladamente sacaba una pistola borra memoria de su bolsillo bajo la mesa.

-No… Si puede cumplir cualquier deseo, yo tengo uno-Contesto Craig saliendo del laboratorio.

El anciano suspiro aliviado.

-Casi dejo vacío a ese niño-Comento el anciano para luego reír pausadamente.

Ya afuera de las instalaciones Craig tomo su teléfono y decidió llamar a Mabel.

Mientras tanto Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica acababan de colarse en el campo de minigolf.

-¡Hora de practicar!-Grito Mabel animada.

-Bien-Pacifica también parecía animada.

En ese momento el teléfono de Mabel los distrajo, Mabel se alegró al ver el número de Craig.

-¡Craig! Eh… espera… dos timbres más…-Mabel miro ansiosa su teléfono esperando a que timbre dos veces como si se tratara de una tortura de mil años hasta que finalmente contesto-Oh hola Craig… ¿Cómo estás?-Mabel trato de disimular su alegría, mientras Dipper y Pacifica decidieron no prestarle atención a eso y concentrarse en su juego.

-Sí, lamento no haberte hablado todo el día Mabel he estado algo ocupado-Dijo Craig apoyándose en la reja del museo-¿Salimos mañana?

-Me gustaría-Dijo Mabel animada-Pero no puedo hay un torneo de golf mañana en el que Pacifica y yo vamos a participar-Comento Mabel animada.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Craig algo desanimado-bueno iré a animarte.

-¿En serio?-Mabel se emocionó, Craig le hablo de lo más natural, sentía que necesitaba hablar con Mabel, pero Craig no sabía que ciertos miembros estaban escuchando la conversación.

Mientras, Dipper intento golpear bien a la pelota, pero solo logro que esta se hundiera bajo el agua.

-¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-¿Eh? N…No jeje lo tengo controlado-Dipper trato de apoyarse en su palo de golf y tropezó cayendo al suelo, Pacifica rio por lo bajo y se acercó a Dipper.

-Solo sostienes el palo así…-Pacifica se paró detrás de Dipper y acomodo sus manos, miras la pelota… te preparas…-Pacifica movió el palo disimulando la trayectoria-Y golpeas-Pacifica ayudo a Dipper a golpear la pelota y esta cayó cerca del agujero-¿Lo ves?

-S…Si lo veo…-Dipper estaba algo sonrojado debido a la cercanía de la rubia está al notarlo soltó al muchacho rápidamente.

-N…No te hagas ideas raras… solo trataba de enseñarte-Pacifica se cruzó de brazos y vio en otra dirección.

-Sí, lo sé, lo se… gracias, creo que te entendí-Contesto Dipper avergonzado.

-Amm… por cierto esa camisa te queda bastante bien-Comento Pacifica señalando la camisa de cuadros rojos y negros.

-¿Tú crees? Me la regalo Wendy-Contesto Dipper sonriendo.

Pacifica mostro una mueca de enojo cuando Dipper respondió eso.

-Ya veo-Pacifica corto la conversación y continuo jugando, pero mucho más agresiva.

-Dijo que eso me vuelve un Corderoy y que soy como un hermano más para ella-Comento Dipper.

-¿Eso dijo?-Pregunto Pacifica relajándose un poco.

-Si…-Dipper se apoyó en un molino falso que era uno de los agujeros del campo de minigolf.

-¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Feliz, Wendy es importante para mí también aunque ya no sea la persona que me guste, siempre será una gran amiga.

-¿Y yo soy una gran amiga…?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Dipper.

-Bueno…-Dipper se sobo el brazo-Eres más bien como…

-¡Ya volví!-Grito Mabel agitada.

Tanto Dipper como Pacifica dejaron de hablar del tema y volvieron al entrenamiento.

Mientras detrás del muro en el que se apoyó Craig para hablar por teléfono cierta miembro de los guardianes de la pirámide escucho la conversación.

-Interesante…-Comento Sasha tras escuchar la conversación de Craig para luego entrar de nuevo a la base de los guardianes, ahí se encontró con Billy y Aron.

-Muchachos tengo un plan, los necesitare a ambos-Dijo la mujer con cierto tono de vos autoritario.

Billy y Aron simplemente se limitaron a intercambiar miradas.

Al día siguiente llego el momento de la competencia. Los asientos estaban llenos de gente del pueblo y en la parte más alta había palcos donde se encontraba bastante gente adinerada.

-¡Soy Tobby decidido y hoy nos espera una gran competencia!-Dijo el reportero emocionado mirando la cámara.

Por su parte Mabel estaba junto a sus amigas Candy y Grenda. Mientras Pacifica charlaba con Dipper.

-Marius dijo que vendría su prima competirá-Comento Grenda emocionada.

-Wuu huele a romance-Comento Candy codeando a Grenda.

-Y que lo digas-Comento Mabel mirando a Dipper y a Pacifica conversar.

-¿Lista?-Pregunto Dipper de forma amable.

-Ja, por favor barreré el suelo con estos perdedores-Comento Pacifica confiada.

-Así será, después de todo eres una Northwest-Se escuchó la vos de Preston acercándose.

-Northwest-Lo saludo Dipper con algo de recelo.

-Niños caza fantasmas-Lo saludo Preston-Oh héroe del pueblo como suena más glamoroso-Agrego Preston- Me permites hablar con mi hija.

-Claro… yo iré a ver a mi hermana-Dijo Dipper señalando tras su hombro para llevarse la sorpresa de que Craig estaba presente-¿Qué haces aquí? Un día sin verte fue bastante bueno.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Pines-Contesto Craig con sarcasmo-Vine a desearle suerte a Mabel.

-Chicos llévense bien, necesito que todo este 100% positivo durante mi victoria de hoy.

De pronto un hombre llego con un ramo de flores.

-¿es usted Mabel Pines?-Pregunto un hombre que traía un ramo de flores.

-Si…-Contesto Mabel tranquila.

-Alguien le envía esto-Dijo el hombre dándole el ramo.

-Que bonitas Craig no debiste-Dijo Mabel emocionada.

-Ah… si… je je…-Craig arranco la tarjeta que decía Gideon-No fue nada.

-¡Guten Tag!-Dijo un muchacho con una larga melena pelirroja, el Varon de Austria Marius-Oh mi amada Grenda, no sabes como he añorado verte, tu carácter es tan… atractivo…

-Sí, si… ven acá -Grenda jalo a Marius contra ella y lo beso.

Marius parecía impresionado del beso cuando acabo, mientras una chica pelirroja se acercaba al grupo.

-Hola mi nombre es Natalia mucho gusto, vine a ganar ¿Ella es tu novia primo? Es tal como la describiste-Comento la chica de manera alegra.

-Te estaré apoyando prima mía-Dijo Marius parado al lado de Grenda.

La competencia empezó, Dipper y Craig se tomaron la molestia de ser los caddie de las chicas, mientras Marius ayudaba a su prima y las amigas de Pacifica eran ayudadas por sus novios.

Mientras tanto en el palco Preston y su esposa Priscila Northwest tomaron asiento junto a varios ricachones importantes.

-Preston Northwest ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar limpiando excremento en un establo-Comento uno de los ricachones.

-Muy gracioso, pero si lo han olvidado caballeros, sea lo que sea que hayan escuchado sobre mi familia, los Northwest hemos llegado a lo alto siempre por nuestra propia fuerza y capacidad para hacer negocios, estoy seguro que tras ver a nuestra hija muchos de ustedes recordaran eso-Contesto Preston tomando asiento junto a su esposa.

-Ya lo veremos Preston-Contesto el hombre tomando asiento.

Un hombre mayor calvo de traje verde observo a Preston con cierto enojo a su izquierda.

-El de allá nos está viendo feo querido-Comento Priscila a su esposo.

-Ha relájate cariño, solo es uno de esos filántropos que donan a organizaciones por los pobres y todo eso…-Contesto Preston en vos baja restándole importancia.

Por su parte en una de las gradas Stan y Soos se sentaron con Gideon.

-Oh, me pregunto si Mabel ya recibió mis flores-Dijo Gideon emocionado.

-Amigo, estas condenado a la friendzone-Contesto Soos.

-¡Vamos Mabel! ¡Gana el dinero!-Grito Stan emocionado.

La competencia empezó y aunque el golf es un juego algo aburrido de ver, Dipper estaba entusiasmado de ver a su hermana y a Pacifica competir, hacían muy buen equipo impresionando a toda la clase alta y el pueblo que vino a ver la competencia. Finalmente Pacifica y Mabel estaban a un golpe de ganar la competencia, el tiro se veía complicado y era turno de Pacifica.

-¡Vamos Pacifica tu puedes!-Grito Mabel.

-¡Mabel!-Grito Pacifica-Aprecio tu esfuerzo, pero necesito concentrarme sabes-Contesto Pacifica.

-Bien…-Mabel trato de relajar sus ánimos mientras observaba.

Mientras tanto en los palcos.

-Tu hija no podrá lograrlo Preston está perdida-Comento el ricachón, al igual que tu familia.

-Silencio, veras como eduque a mis hijos-Contesto Preston.

-Muy bien, estoy dispuesto a apostar, si tu ganas… aceptare un trato contigo Preston-Contesto el hombre.

-¡Hija tu puedes! ¡Recuerda lo que hablamos!-Grito Preston.

Pacifica cerro los ojos y escucho la vos de su padre en su cabeza "Se una Northwest, no pierdas" "Los Northwest no pierden" "solo dos cosas mueven a la gente el dinero y el poder" , pero luego escucho la vos de Dipper "tú no eres así Pacifica" "Entonces mañana harás lo correcto"

-"Tonto Dipper"-Pensó Pacifica con una sonrisa-¡Four!-Grito Pacifica estando apunto de golpear la pelota cuando bastantes bolas que expulsaron un gas fueron lanzadas contra el público, este gas durmió a la gente ahí, Dipper y compañía se pusieron alerta.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Dipper.

-"Esto es obra de Aron"-Pensó Craig en su cabeza acercándose a Mabel por instinto.

Para horror de los participantes del juego de Minigolf que quedaban que eran la ex amiga pelirroja de Pacifica y su prima, Pacifica y Mabel, sin mencionar los cuatro caddies la situación era como mínimo preocupante.

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?-Pregunto el novio de la pelirroja ex amiga de Pacifica.

Frente a todos bajaron tres encapuchados que Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica reconocieron con facilidad.

-No, ellos no…-Dijo Dipper preocupado.

-La mocosa es mía, Billy es tu oportunidad de vengarte, Aron a los otros-Ordeno Sasha mientras sacaba la daga que tenía en una funda ubicada en su cadera.

-Craig ¿trajiste algo hoy por casualidad?-Pregunto Dipper recordando el bate de baseball de la casa de Robbie.

-No hoy Pines-Contesto Craig recordando la conversación con Ray el día anterior-"Debo dejar de ayudarlos o será sospechoso"-Pensó Craig

Mabel saco su garfio volador, mientras Pacifica sujeto su palo de golf, Dipper busco uno y lo empuño con ambas manos, mientras Craig sencillamente no estaba seguro de que hacer.

Billy se acercó a Dipper y este solo apretó el agarre en su arma temporal.

-"Esta vez no creo que tío Stan o tío Ford vengan a salvarnos"-Pensó Dipper apretando los dientes, mientras veía como Stan estaba dormido al igual que el resto de la tribuna.

-No te hagas el valiente Pines yo me hare cargo del grandote-Dijo el novio de la pelirroja acercándose a Billy y golpeándolo solo para luego sentir un gran dolor en su puño.

-Si brillante-Comento Dipper golpeando estratégicamente la pierna de Billy con el palo de golf, esto para sorpresa de Dipper funciono comprobando su teoría de que la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Billy no era tan dura, Billy trato de levantarse, pero fue en ese momento que Dipper aprovecho para golpear su cabeza tumbándolo-La venganza es dulce, no me canso de probarla-Comento Dipper botando a un lado el palo de golf que había quedado con la forma de la cabeza de Billy no sin antes dirigir una mirada presumida a el novio de la pelirroja.

Las otras dos competidoras la ex amiga de Pacifica y su prima intentaron huir, pero Aron les intento lanzar unas pelotas reduce tamaño a ambas, para sorpresa de Aron, Pacifica golpeo la pelota con su palo de golf regresándola y reduciendo su tamaño a la vez que la pelota se rompía al contacto con el cuerpo de Aron.

-Me salvaste-Comento la pelirroja mirando a Pacifica.

-No seas dramática, solo te hubieras vuelto una hormiga, salgan de aquí debo ayudar a mi amiga-Contesto Pacifica corriendo a auxiliar a Mabel.

Mientras Mabel trataba de evitar un final fatal.

-¿Por qué tanto rencor contra mí?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Tú y la chica leñadora me deben muchas-Contesto la mujer intentado atacar a Mabel, pero ella escapo usando su garfio volador, sin embargo Sasha demostró ser tremendamente ágil siguiendo a Mabel con facilidad, fue en ese momento que Craig intervino metiéndole cabe a Sasha con un palo de golf que encontró.

-¿Craig que estás haciendo?-Pregunto Sasha en vos baja.

-Debes seguir ordenes el blanco es el la llama-Contesto Craig en vos baja mientras fingía tratar de golpearla.

-Grr… ¡Fuera!-Grito Sasha empujando a Craig a un lado para luego correr hacia Mabel, esta se columpio para patear a Sasha en el estómago dejándola caer al suelo, sin embargo Sasha saco una maquina borra recuerdos que apunto contra Mabel-Mabel le disparo a la maquina con su garfio volador rompiéndolo, sin embargo no noto que esa fue una estrategia de Sasha para acercarse con daga en mano-¡Adiós estrella fugaz!

-¡No Mabel!-Grito Dipper asustado con el corazón en la boca corriendo a ayudar a su hermana.

-¡Four!-Grito Pacifica golpeando su arete en forma de diamante y golpeando el ojo de Sasha esta tropezó y Mabel aprovecho para golpearla con su propio palo de golf-¡Mabel! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimo?-Pregunto Pacifica preocupada.

-No, no gracias, me salvaste-Grito Mabel abrazando a Pacifica.

Pacifica le devolvió el abrazo a Mabel esta vez pues también se asustó, Dipper y Craig recuperaron el aliento tras el breve susto, luego Dipper se acercó junto a Craig rodeando a Sasha.

-Se acabó-Dijo Dipper bastante serio-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos los guardianes de la pirámide, pero eso ya lo sabían…

-Hay que entregar a esta demente a las autoridades-Comento Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento la gente del público empezó a despertar.

-Tal vez otro día, llama estas en mi lista negra, ¡Billy!-Comento Sasha mientras ágilmente se ponía de pie, Billy también ya estaba de pie y tenía a Aron en la mano dado su cambio de tamaño.

-¡Vámonos Sasha! ¡Tengo a Aron!-Grito Billy.

De debajo de sus túnicas salió humo y los tres salieron huyendo.

-Esos tipos dan miedo-Comento Pacifica.

-Pero ahora está comprobado, vienen por nosotros-Dijo Dipper un tanto preocupado.

-Soy Tobby decidido y no tengo ni la menor idea de que acaba de pasar, pero ahora es el turno de lanzar de la campeona Pacifica Northwest-Comento Tobby.

-Uff…-Pacifica suspiro tratando de recuperarse del susto-Bueno aquí voy.

-Suerte-Dijo Dipper sonriéndole.

Pacifica finalmente decidió golpear la pelota, todos vieron como la bola recorría el aire, aterrizaba cerca al hoyo, rodaba un poco y finalmente después de segundos que parecieron años la bola cayo dentro del agujero.

-¡Sí!-Grito Preston emocionado.

-¡Sí!-Grito Stan desde su asiento.

Más tarde empezó la premiación.

-Pacifica Northwest y Mabel Pines son nuestras ganadoras-Dijo el dueño del local alegre, por eso han ganado un cheque con quinientos mil dólares ¿En que planea gastarlos señoritas?-Pregunto el hombre.

Mientras Preston ya se encontraba negociando con los ricachones cuando la respuesta de Pacifica corto el ambiente mejor que la mas afilada de las espadas.

-Voy a donarlo-Contesto Pacifica.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron Preston y Stan desde sus asientos.

-¿Donarlo? Wow que caritativa… ¿Todo?-Dijo el hombre para finalizar con esa pregunta.

-No, no todo, me quedare con una parte para pasar la tarde más divertida con mi mejor amiga Mabel Pines-Pacifica abrazo a Mabel.

-¡Las numero uno! ¡Escucharon Gravity Falls!-Grito Mabel, mientras Pacifica sonreía.

-Si despilfarran el dinero en labores humanitarias, me temo que no sirve de nada hacer negocios contigo Preston-Contesto el hombre ricachón dándole la espalda a Preston mientras este caía prácticamente desmayado en su asiento.

-Ejem… señor Preston-Dijo el hombre de la cabeza calva y el traje verde.

-Ehh… ¿sí?-Pregunto Preston recuperándose del shock.

-Mi organización trabaja de forma benéfica para la humanidad, solía pensar que usted no era más que un mal hombre que vendería su alma al mismísimo demonio por poder, pero… después de ver como crio a su hija debo decir que usted sabe lo importantes que son algunas cosas más que el dinero… así que pensé que podría haber un lugar para usted en nuestra industria-El hombre le dio una tarjeta.

-Ahh… si… ja ja siempre le digo lo importante que es ayudar a los demás-Contesto Preston, mientras Priscila sonreía a su lado.

Más tarde en la base de los guardianes de la pirámide.

-Actuaron sin permiso, solo para dar más información y ser vencido ¡Por tres adolescentes!-Grito enojado Michael Romanoff con su traje puesto.

-No es nuestra culpa, la llama también resulto tener sus propias habilidades-Contesto Sasha.

-¡Silencio! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Solo tendrán una oportunidad más! Creí que había contratado asesinos, pero supongo que simplemente debería regresarlos al circo-Michael les dio la espalda y volvió a la habitación con cortinas negras.

Sasha bajo la mirada deprimida, al igual que Billy.

-¿Alguien me regresa a mi tamaño?-Pregunto Aron desde la mano de Billy.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial.

Mabel y Pacifica fueron a comer helados, al salón de bellezas, rieron juntas leyendo revistas, se pintaron las uñas, se tomaron fotos juntas en una maquina con un filtro que debía "BEST FRIENDS" y demás eventos toda la tarde.

Finalmente la noche termino en un pijama en casa de los Pines. Mabel vestia su habitual pijama morado, mientras Pacifica vestia un pantalón de pijama y en la parte superior una pijama de tiritas morada, Dipper por su parte estaba en short y camiseta blanca.

-Y él se arrodillo y me pregunto si quería…-Mabel hablo despacio.

-¿Quería que?-Pregunto Pacifica interesada en la historia.

-No lo sé, ahí es cuando el bobo de la cama de allá llamo-Contesto Mabel lanzándole su almohada a Dipper.

Dipper rio.

-¡Lamento haber arruinado tu oportunidad de tener novio!-Grito Dipper entre risas.

-Eres de lo peor-Comento Pacifica golpeando a Dipper suavemente con su puño en el brazo para luego sentarse riendo en el suelo-Vaya día…

-Se te ve muy feliz-Comento Mabel.

-Lo estoy-Contesto Pacifica-Nunca había tenido un día así-Pacifica suspiro luego de acabar de reírse.

-Creí que tus días normales eran… salir en barco, pasear en caballo comer la mejor comida de los mejores chef…-Dipper comenzó a enumerar actividades con sus dedos.

-No me refiero a eso, lo de hoy… ha sido único, creo que más importa con quien lo haces que lo que haces-Contesto Pacifica.

-Vaya, vaya… un comentario bastante humilde señorita Northwest-Comento Dipper.

-Ya cállate-Contesto Pacifica tapándole la boca.

-¿Y ustedes ya van a ser novios?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¡No empieces!-Gritaron ambos sonrojados.

Dipper disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Pacifica y Mabel, pero necesitaba tiempo, había comenzado a entender la debilidad de los guardianes y lo mejor era registrarla, por lo que bajo a la cocina a escribir su diario solamente en compañía de una lámpara.

"Ya conozco la identidad de tres de ellos, uno es el grandote se hace llamar Billy, aunque su mitad superior es bastante fuerte sus piernas son débiles, Aron lucha lanzando proyectiles no parece muy fuerte, pero es hábil aventando proyectiles, devolvérselos no tiene pierde, en cuanto a Sasha de los tres parece la más peligrosa, demasiado ágil y siempre carga una peligrosa daga, cuando está presente siento que las cosas subirán a categoría B, no tiene debilidad aparente por ahora, pero la unión hace la fuerza. Al fin y al cabo parece que los Guardianes de la Pirámide son humanos."

Dipper termino de escribir.

-¡Boo!-Grito Pacifica sorprendiendo a Dipper que cerro su libro rápidamente dando un salto asustado-Jajajaja lo siento, tenía que hacerlo-Dijo Pacifica risueña.

-Muy graciosa, aunque es agradable verte así-Contesto Dipper sonriendo.

-¿Así como?-Pregunto Pacifica sentándose a su costado.

-Risueña, alegre… te ves linda-Contesto Dipper para rápidamente apenarse por lo que dijo.

-Bueno… tú te ves bien cuando estás haciendo tus cosas de nerd-Contesto Pacifica revisando el libro-¿Qué es esto? ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Estoy registrando aquí la información que consigo, luego de descubrir que el tío Ford es el que hizo el primer diario y de todo lo vivido decidí que yo también quiero registrar lo que aprenda durante mis aventuras-Contesto Dipper sonriendo.

-"Hoy entre a una fábrica que resulto ser propiedad de los Northwest, a pesar de lo que antes pensaba de los Northwest su heredera Pacifica Northwest es la excepción ella es…-Pacifica empezó a leer, pero Dipper le quito el diario.

-¡Hey! ¡Es personal!-Grito Dipper cerrándolo.

-Perdón… creí que solo escribías sobre criaturas mágicas-Contesto Pacifica apoyando su codo en la mesa.

-Bueno me gusta narrar con detalle mis aventuras-Contesto Dipper.

-Aja… así que ¿soy la excepción?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-No actúes como si no te lo hubiera dicho antes-Contesto Dipper.

-No respondiste ayer… ¿Soy tu amiga como Wendy?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-¿Pues ahora mismo lo somos, no? Digo nos hemos apoyado y todo eso…-Dipper contesto poniéndose de pie y apagando la lámpara que uso para escribir.

-Claro así es ahora…-Contesto Pacifica poniéndose de pie también.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-Contesto Dipper-Oh es cierto, Pacifica…-Dipper tomo las manos de Pacifica-Te agradezco mucho lo de hoy, salvaste a mi hermana.

-N…No fue nada, no podía permitirlo, sabes también me agrada, con toda su hiperactividad de alguna manera es genial-Contesto Pacifica y Dipper sonrió.

-Te debo una-Contesto Dipper mirando a Pacifica a los ojos.

-ah… bueno… ¿Cómo lo pagaras? No pareces tener mucho dinero-Contesto Pacifica algo sonrojada al sentir las manos de Dipper tomando las suyas en la oscuridad.

-Encontrare la forma-Contesto Dipper.

Ambos se acercaron bastante el uno al otro, cuando de repente la luz se encendió.

-Solo vine por algo de café…-Stan se acercó a la cafetera se sirvió y salió del cuarto apagando la luz, tanto Pacifica como Dipper se quedaron estáticos mientras todo esto ocurria-Recuerda lo que te dije de las flores y las abejas-Dijo Stan subiendo las escaleras.

Dipper y Pacifica se sonrojaron y decidieron regresar a la habitación.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Por nada-Respondieron ambos a la vez.

-¿Por cierto donde dormiré?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-¿Dah? Con Dipper-Contesto Mabel.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron Dipper y Pacifica sonrojada.

-Es broma… usa mi cama yo dormiré con Dipper-Contesto Mabel-¿Cielos que les pasa hoy?

"8-1-26 -3-16-20-1-20 13-5-10-16-19-5-20 18-22-5 5-12 4-9-14-5-19-16"

"¿18-22-9-5-14 14-16 1-13-1 12-16-20 23-9-4-5-16-10-22-5-7-16-20?"

 **Bueno al principio solo escribía, luego yo mismo lo lei y me gusto como quedo el capitulo, escribir es como pasar por alguna especie de trance saben? solo son un montón de letras hasta que el capitulo esta terminado xD Bueno ahora las respuestas a los Guest.**

 **bluewinh: Jajaja me llego bastante de tu review del capitulo ocho esa vez y pense "bueno ya debe estar por terminar" así que te respondí, no fue hasta que me llego completo que leí la parte de las amigas de Pacifica, son tan, pero tan extras que ni siquiera yo les doy nombre. Bueno sobre lo que dices de Craig yo creo que es un poco mas complicado, Craig es consciente de que lo que puede tener con Mabel igual no sera para siempre, recuerda que Mabel solo esta ahi por el verano, por lo tanto ser su novio o no no suena mal... ademas no pidas tanta madurez del muchacho tiene 14 años xD y no es un personaje en exceso apegado a la etica. (Por Dios trata de lastimar a Dipper desde hace 8 capitulos)**

 **Le gusta? en serio? tu crees? Rayos por un momento pensé que a Dipper le gustaba Candy... xD es broma, por supuesto que si a estas alturas ya no es una lucha, es un hecho que el mismo ya noto y acepto y salvar a su hermana son puntos extra. Trato de que el romance aquí caiga acorde con la edad de los personajes, no veras nada tan fuerte, aunque tal vez una broma subida de tono, lo siento así soy yo (igual solo los de mente sexy lo entenderán) Nunca dije que sacarían a Bill de su cabeza exactamente supongo que abra que darles tiempo para ver como arreglan el problema de Stan.**

 **En cuanto a tu review del capitulo 9, pues si entendiste bien a Pacifica**

 **Personalmente me encanta la portada también, siento que soy mas legal o algo así... xD Finalmente deseo que hayas disfrutado este capitulo y leer tu review pronto siempre son interesantes :) ¡Que tengas lindo dia! :)**

 **Teru: Todas las que mencionaste son adorables, algunas veces e pensado en hacer también un fic de Jimmy Neutron es que extraño tanto esa serie T_T aunque bueno me estoy desviando jeje.**

 **Pues estas entendiendo bien el ambiente entre esos dos, les gusta molestarse eso nunca cambia.**

 **Sakami girl: Me halaga bastante que te gustara mi fic tanto como para interesarte en un shipping del que no eras partidaria, bienvenida espero seguir leyendo mas de ti ;) Aquí entre nos (y espero nadie se tome la molestia de leer lo que le respondo a otros usuarios) El pinecest atrae xD pero siento pena por Alex... por eso no me animaría a hacer un fic con esos dos, aunque si a leerlo jeje. Cambien soy otaku aunque tal vez todos ya lo notaron.**

 **Fin de las respuestas a los reviews. Los veo en el capitulo 12. Descifrando los codigos encuentran dos cosas:**

 **1-Un comentario mio, puede ser una broma o una frase...**

 **2-Una pista sobre el proximo capitulo**


	12. No game no die

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... pero miren quien decidió publicar jeje... antes de que empiecen las amenazas de muerte... Si te veo a ti... Tranquilidad por favor queridos lectores, deben saber que me esfuerzo por darles calidad... en historia, en ortografía (Bueno se hace lo que se puede) En emociones... (Voy a llegar a sus kokoros quieran o no) Así que me he tomado mi tiempo para trabajar en este capitulo, un capitulo en el que entregue, sangre... sudor... y otros fluidos... xD**

 **En fin! A sido el capitulo mas complicado de hacer, pero personalmente estoy orgulloso del resultado y mi beta lo aprobó calificándolo como el mejor capitulo del momento, si eso es cierto no es solo el mejor, también es el mas largo superando el recordó de 8000 palabras por mas de 5000. Espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Sin mas que decirle ¡Pues a darle! ¡Concéntrense! ¡Lean despacio! ¡Preparen la imaginación! ¡Y que la lectura empiece.**

 **A puesto que uno que otro otaku entendió la parodia que hace el nombre de este capitulo jeje...**

 **Gravity Falls es obra de Hirsh-sama! Alabado seas campeón!**

 **Mis comentarios extra al final, no me gusta romper la cuarta pared tan seguido, no soy deadpool jeje**

 **No game no die.**

En el laboratorio del miembro más longevo de Los Guardianes de la Pirámide esté se encontraba frente a un ordenador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así que en esto te encontrabas trabajando… Fidelford…-Comento el anciano, mientras le daba "enter" a su teclado y aparecía una barra que decía "Cargando" en su ordenador.

Era temprano en Gravity Falls, Pacifica Northwest llegaba a casa tras una intensa pijamada con sus nuevos mejores amigos los gemelos Pines, por supuesto la diversión fue grande en casa de los Pines, pero ahora le tocaba enfrentar los resultados de su actuación en el día anterior.

Pacifica abrió la puerta despacio y asomo su cabeza.

-¡Y…Ya llegue!-Anuncio Pacifica cerrando la puerta tras de sí y entrando con su mochila en su espalda en la que llevaba su pijama y demás objetos personales que llevo para la pijamada.

-¡Pacifica Elizabeth Northwest!-Grito su padre notoriamente enojado mientras bajaba las gradas de la casa-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que tus acciones le han provocado a esta familia?!

-Amm… ¿Demostrarle al mundo que no somos tan malos? ¿Preservar nuestra unión familiar? ¿Conseguirte un negocio legal?-Interrogo Pacifica, aparentemente la rubia estaba totalmente a la defensiva sabiendo como era su padre.

-Si es una broma, no me estoy riendo jovencita… ¡Esa organización benéfica no nos dará una mansión hasta que tu tengas mi edad!-Contesto Preston notoriamente enojado.

-¿Y qué hay de la unión familiar? ¿Soy la única que ha valorado nuestro tiempo juntos en casa?-Pregunto Pacifica notoriamente sensible.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Siempre has tenido más de lo que cualquier mocoso promedio puede tener, ponis, viajes en barco, entradas en primera fila a conciertos… ¡Tengo que repetir un Poni!-Grito Preston enojado.

-Todas esas cosas no son nada comparado con lo que pase ayer, entendí que se siente la calidez de un hogar y también entendí lo que es tener amigos reales, no de los comprados padre-Pacifica se puso firme.

-Se acabó… o te quitas esas extrañas ideas o me veré obligado a inscribirte en un internado-Contesto Preston enojado-Ya le has costado suficiente a esta familia.

Pacifica abrió la boca sorprendida, para luego sentirse notoriamente triste y salir huyendo de la casa.

-Preston ¿Está bien esto?-Pregunto Priscila Northwest acercándose a su esposo.

-Ella entenderá…-Preston suspiro- Tiene que entender que solo quiero prepararla para el mundo real… no ese mundo de fantasías en el que viven los mocoso-Preston se dirigió firme a la sala y se sentó en el sofá aunque bastante molesto.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio Dipper ya se encontraba en el sótano trabajando en nuevos experimentos.

-¿Me pregunto si puedo hacer aún mejor estos guantes?-Dijo el joven Pines mientras revisaba sus Electro-Guantes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel sorprendiendo Dipper que en un mal movimiento se pasó corriente trabajando en el guante.

-¡Mabel!-Dipper volteo dispuesto a reprender a su hermana por su acción, pero su enojo no hizo más que aumentar al ver a Craig detrás de ella.

-Lindo lugar Pines, siempre me pareciste el tipo de chico que pasa la mayor parte del día en un sótano-Comento Craig revisando los estantes-"No está al nivel del viejo, pero no está mal"-Pensó Craig observando el lugar.

-¡Fuera de aquí Craig!-Grito Dipper enojado.

-Tranquilo Pines no divulgare tu pequeño laboratorio-Contesto Craig dejando un frasco que acababa de tomar de un estante en su sitio.

-¡Mabel!-Grito Dipper enojado.

-No es para tanto bro, Craig me vio entrar y me quiso acompañar, me estaba contando una historia buenísima-Contesto Mabel tratando de restarle importancia.

-¡Mabel! Se supone que esta habitación era un secreto ¿Recuerdas cuánto nos tomó descubrirla?-Pregunto Dipper exasperado.

-¿Y esto?-Pregunto Craig señalando una sábana que cubría un mural, la curiosidad de Craig era fuerte por descubrir que había detrás.

-Nada que te deba importar-Contesto Dipper parándose frente a Craig.

-Quítate Pines-Contesto Craig tratando de abrirse paso, pero Dipper lo detuvo.

-Es en serio Craig-Insistió Dipper.

-Eh… chicos…-Mabel sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

Los dos adolescentes se sostuvieron miradas tensas por breves segundos hasta que Craig suspiro.

-Como desees Pines después de todo es tu laboratorio…-Craig levanto las manos e hizo un ademan de alejarse cuando Dipper se relajó Craig volvió a voltear y jalo la cortina.

Debajo encontró el mural con todos los hechos sospechosos sobre él, desde el primer día que se conocieron entonces Craig recordó las palabras de Ray: "El pino no te quita el ojo de encima, sospecha de ti"

-"He sido demasiado torpe"-Pensó Craig viendo el mural-No sabía que te gustaba tanto Pines-Comento Craig tomando una foto de él mismo que cayó al suelo- Tienes demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en tonterías.

Desde ese momento Mabel se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata gravemente.

-Fuera de aquí Craig-Contesto Dipper-Y tú también Mabel.

-Oye…-Craig estaba dispuesto a contradecir a Dipper.

-Vámonos Craig, mejor dejemos tranquilo a Dipper por ahora-Lo interrumpió Mabel.

Craig regreso su mirada a Dipper y luego a Mabel.

-Claro… hasta luego Pines y lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo prueba con agua clara-Bromeo Craig saliendo del laboratorio. Dipper solo cerró sus puños bastante enojado.

Una vez Mabel salió con Craig del laboratorio no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haber hecho enojar a su hermano de esa manera.

-Sí que se puso sensible ahí atrás-Comento Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Craig le debes una disculpa a Dipper-Contesto Mabel con vos firme.

-¿Qué? Oh vamos, cualquiera hubiera tenido más curiosidad al ver esa reacción-Contesto Craig.

-Era algo privado Craig…-Contesto Mabel.

-¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Qué tu hermano pensaba todas esas cosas de mi?-Pregunto Craig fingiendo indignación.

-Algo así… siempre abogue por ti… creo que Dipper te ve así, en parte por su afán por las cosas paranormales y conspiraciones y en otra parte por sus rivalidades provocadas por la testosterona, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que está mal que vayamos a invadir su privacidad, al menos tu…-Agrego Mabel sobando su codo con su mano derecha mirando apenada el suelo.

En ese momento salió Dipper del laboratorio, para sorpresa de Mabel puso un código en la puerta antes de cerrarla.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Mabel.

-La nueva contraseña-Respondió Dipper con vos firme metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Vamos hermano, lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar y Craig dice que lo lamenta-Dijo Mabel notoriamente arrepentida, para luego golpear con el codo a Craig.

Craig dio un paso adelante después de recibir el golpe de la castaña.-Mira Pines… yo… lamento haber hurgado en tus cosas-Dijo Craig pasándose una mano por detrás de su cuello mientras trataba de sonreír.

Dipper suspiro.-Bien… necesito un rato a solas, luego los veo-Contesto Dipper saliendo de la cabaña con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Wow… nunca lo había visto así-Comento Soos que había visto todo desde el pórtico, por la ventana.

-Yo tampoco, creo que esta vez metí la pata-Comento Mabel triste.

En ese momento llego Stan desde la cocina.

-Tranquila, se le pasara, así son los hermanos, mira a Ford le tomo 50 años, pero ahora somos hermanos unidos otra vez-Comento Stan tocando el hombro de Mabel y sorbiendo de una lata.

La preocupación en la expresión de Mabel no hizo más que empeorar ante el comentario de Stan.

-No le hagas caso, solo dale tiempo y veras que se le pasara, sea lo que sea que pasara-Comento Melody tomando del hombro a Mabel.

Mabel le sonrió a Melody algo más tranquila.

-Bueno debo irme-Dijo Soos desde la ventana.

-¿Tu pequeño proyecto con ?-Pregunto Melody.

-Jeje ya está por terminar y si es un exito seré famoso-Contesto Soos alegre saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué proyecto?-Pregunto Mabel curiosa.

-Ni idea… dijo que es un secreto y luego dijo algo de un proyecto de realidad virtual-Contesto Melody sin darle mucha importancia.

Mientras tanto Dipper camino por el pueblo notoriamente enojado pateando una lata.

-Tonta Mabel… Estúpido Craig…-Dipper gruñía mientras caminaba.

Desde la calle contraria una joven rubia caminaba también bastante enojada.

-Estúpido padre, estúpida familia… "Ser una Northwest" ¡Ja!-Pacifica gruñía mientras caminaba.

-Fuera de mi camino-Dijo Pacifica enojada al cruzarse con Dipper.

-Pues mira por dónde vas-Contesto Dipper.

Ambos pararon en seco y luego voltearon a verse el uno al otro.

Más tarde Dipper y Pacifica se encontraban sentados en una tienda de helado dentro del centro comercial.

-¡Y mi padre me amenazo con meterme a un internado! ¡Ni si quiera entienden que lo que yo más quiero es pasar tiempo con ellos!-Grito Pacifica enojada al grado de hacer caer su helado al hacer un movimiento brusco, luego suspiro deprimida y dejo caer su espalda en el asiento.

-¿quieres?-Pregunto Dipper invitándole de su helado.

-Gracias…-Contesto Pacifica para luego aceptar y darle una mordida a su helado.

-Eso sí que es duro… En mi opinión lo que hiciste fue excelente, todos salieron ganando de una u otra manera…-Contesto Dipper tratando de animarla.

-Excepto yo… creí que había hecho lo correcto esta vez-Pacifica parecía deprimida.

-Quizá les tome tiempo, pero seguro te entenderán y entenderán tus razones, tú fuiste la que dijo que ellos no eran tan malos-Contesto Dipper con calma.

-No lo sé… comienzo a pensar que yo fui salvada a tiempo, pero quizá para ellos ya es tarde-Contesto Pacifica aun deprimida para luego decidir cambiar de tema-Por cierto ¿Y a ti que te paso?

-Oh…-Dipper frunció el ceño al recordarlo-Mabel trajo a Craig a mi laboratorio, se supone que era un secreto.

-Espera, espera ¿Laboratorio?-Pregunto Pacifica levantando sus manos frente a Dipper y agitándolas.

Dipper suspiro.-Bueno quizá el termino laboratorio le quede grande a un sótano cerrado herméticamente, llamémoslo lugar de estudio de criaturas paranormales-Explico Dipper.

-¿Desde cuando tienes algo así?-Pregunto Pacifica sorprendida.

-Desde el tercer día de llegar aquí, este año… originalmente era el lugar del tío Ford, pero en su ausencia y dado que pasaba bastante tiempo aburrido en la cabaña… digo… todos estaban ocupados con sus amigos o su trabajo y no tenía a nadie para pasar el rato, decidí investigar criaturas al igual que hizo el tío Ford, tome sus anotaciones y complete experimentos que aparecían marcados como "sin terminar"-Explico Dipper.

-Justo cuando pensé que no podías ser más nerd-Comento Pacifica-Oye sé que te gustan todas esas cosas paranormales, pero si quieres pasar el rato con alguien puedes llamarme, digo… ya todo el mundo nos ha visto de aquí para allá desde que llegaste-Explico Pacifica esto último mirando en otra dirección y jugando con su cabello algo sonrojada- Entonces ¿básicamente te enojaste porque Mabel divulgo tu secreto?-Concluyo Pacifica tratando de desviar el tema de su resiente invitación.

-Hay algo más…-Dipper se sobo el brazo pensando en si debía o no mencionarle ese tema a Pacifica-Ya conoces a Craig...

-Claro… a veces me irrita su actitud-Contesto Pacifica.

-Bien… tengo unas cuantas teorías que podrían ponerlo a él como alguien relacionado con esta organización "Los Guardianes de la Pirámide"

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y porque no se lo has comentado a los demás símbolos?

-Porque hasta ahora todo suena a especulación, desde el punto en el que creo que él puso aceite en la tabla para que cayera a la piscina aquella vez… hasta el punto donde uso una máquina del tiempo quien sabe para qué-Explico Dipper exasperado.

-¿Y todo esto tiene fundamento?

-El hecho de que usara la maquina si… lo del aceite estoy casi seguro, pero… ese día tuve que irme pronto así que no pude comprobarlo-Contesto Dipper tratando de evitar el tema del "accidente Agua-clara".

-De acuerdo… y volviendo a tu accidente de hoy…-Pacifica lo apoyo en desviar ese tema.

-Craig encontró todos mis estudios sobre su comportamiento hasta ahora… esto afectara para mal toda mi investigación si mis teorías son ciertas-Explico Dipper deprimido.

-Hey, no te desanimes… si tú piensas eso de Craig te creo… Siempre tienes la razón en este tipo de cosas-Pacifica sonrió mirando a Dipper.

-¿en serio?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendido.

-Sí, que no se te suba a la cabeza-Pacifica puso un dedo en la punta de la nariz de Dipper.

-Gracias…-Contesto Dipper sonriendo.

Pacifica lo miro sin entender la gratitud del joven Pines así que este se explicó.

-Creo que necesitaba oír que alguien me creyera… comenzaba a pensar que estaba loco o algo así-Contesto Dipper sonriéndole a Pacifica.

-Tal vez un poco, pero he aprendido a confiar en todo lo que diga Dipper Pines-Contesto Pacifica sonriéndole.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada dirigiéndose una sonrisa el uno al otro hasta que recordaron que estaban en público y desviaron sus miradas.

-Bu… Bueno… amm aún no quiero regresar a casa-Dijo Dipper sin dejar de mirar en dirección opuesta a Pacifica, pero mirándola de reojo.

-Sí, yo tampoco-Contesto Pacifica mirando en dirección opuesta a Dipper, pero mirándolo de reojo.

-Entonces… podemos…. Ya sabes…-Dipper paso una mano por detrás de su cuello.

Pacifica rio y se levantó de la silla

-Vamos a ver que tiene este pueblo para ofrecernos-Contesto Pacifica animada.

Dipper y Pacifica caminaron por el centro comercial hasta pasar frente a una tienda de ropa que llamo la atención de la rubia al grado de quedarse plantada frente a la tienda observándola.

Dipper suspiro.-De acuerdo…-Dijo el joven Pines entrando junto a Pacifica a la tienda, como a casi cualquier chico promedio, entrar a una tienda de ropa representa una tortura si demora más de lo necesario, sin embargo quería que Pacifica fuera feliz y se distrajera, luego de haber escuchado como había sido su día hasta ese momento.

Ambos entraron a la tienda y aunque a Pacifica se veía bastante entretenida eligiendo ropa, por su parte Dipper adopto la actitud normal de un chico cuando acompaña a una chica a comprar ropa, buscar un asiento.

-¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Este o este?-Pregunto Pacifica tomando dos casacas una morada y una rosada y mostrándoselas al castaño.

-Creo que te queda bien el morado-Contesto Dipper señalando la casaca de dicho color.

-¿tú crees?-Pregunto Pacifica emocionada por la observación de Dipper.

-Bueno eso creo, pero que se yo, ni siquiera había acompañado a Mabel a comprar ropa.

-mm… hombres…-Se quejó Pacifica quedándose con la morada.

Dipper y Pacifica se acercaron a pagar el objeto.

-Señorita Northwest ¿Ese es tu novio?-Pregunto la mujer que atendía.

-¿eh?-Pacifica miro a Dipper y luego se sonrojo-N…No ¡No! Es un amigo…-Pacifica solo pago por la ropa algo disgustada y volteo en otra dirección-Gracias.

Dipper miro a Pacifica con curiosidad pues no había escuchado la pregunta de la mujer, pero Pacifica solo hizo un ademan de que no ocurría nada.

Cuando salieron Dipper se veía cansado como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que entraron a aquella tienda.

-Oh vamos, no fue tan malo-Comento Pacifica.

-Pasaste una hora y veinte minutos ahí dentro, para solo comprar una prenda-Contesto Dipper.

-¡Bien! Esta vez hagamos algo que a ti te guste-Contesto Pacifica.

-De acuerdo, ven-Dipper tomo de la muñeca a la rubia y salieron del centro comercial.

-Debí saberlo-Dijo Pacifica viendo la "Arcade" frente a ellos.

-Oh vamos, será divertido-Comento Dipper alegre.

Pacifica suspiro.-Bien, bien haremos tus cosas de nerd esta vez-Contesto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos entraron a la sala de juegos, por supuesto Pacifica parecía algo apática ante la idea el primer juego que probaron fue un simple juego de disparos, usando dos pistolas de plástico para matar una especie de mutantes.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Pacifica tomando el arma de plástico.

-Dispárale a los monstruos-Contesto Dipper tomando la suya.

-Eso suena fácil-Contesto Pacifica tomando el arma con bastante desinteres.

El juego empezó y ambos empezaron a disparar, todo iba bien, para sorpresa de Dipper, Pacifica no tenía mala puntería, pero en cuanto se acabaron las balas de Pacifica está recibió un ataque y perdió una vida.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-Pregunto la rubia horrorizada al ver que le habían hecho daño.

-¡Recarga!-Contesto Dipper cubriéndola.

-¿Cómo hago eso?-Pregunto revisando el arma de plástico.

-Levanta el arma-Explico Dipper mientras el mismo hacia la acción para recargar la suya.

Una vez la rubia entendió continuaron el juego, hasta finalmente terminarlo ganando bastantes tickets.

-¡Nada mal!-Celebro Dipper alegre.

-Tu tampoco-Contesto Pacifica sonriéndole-Quizás no sea tan malo ¿Qué más tienes?-Pregunto Pacifica.

Los dos se dirigieron ahora a un clásico juego de peleas estilo Street Fighter. Donde Dipper eligió a Rudo mientras Pacifica eligió a un personaje conocida como Lady Chun.

-A ver, la palanca indica a donde te mueves, botón rojo golpe, botón amarillo patada, verde llave, azul especial-Explico Dipper.

-Lo tengo-Contesto la rubia animada, para empezar a atacar a Dipper.

-¡Oye! No estaba listo-Dijo Dipper tomando sus controles.

Pacifica solo rio y continúo atacando, pero a pesar de la ventaja injusta de la rubia, Dipper gano esa batalla.

-Tonto juego, ya me aburrí-Comento Pacifica poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh vamos… mm… ¿Qué tal ese?-Pregunto Dipper señalando a la máquina de baile.

-Perfecto-Pacifica sonrió sabiendo que en ese juego podría vengarse del joven Pines.

Cuando empezaron a bailar a Dipper no le tomo más de diez segundos saber que iba a perder, la rubia era bastante buena en ese tipo de juegos llamando la atención de los presentes en el lugar. Una vez acabo la canción los dos bajaron de las plataformas de baile.

-¿Cómo eres tan buena?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Tenía una de esas en casa-Contesto Pacifica.

-Eso no fue justo-Contesto Dipper.

-Tú también ya habías jugado antes el juego anterior-Replico Pacifica.

-Bien… busquemos uno que sea justo para los dos ¿Qué tal ese?-Pregunto Dipper señalando un juego de guitarras, estilo Guitar Hero.

-De acuerdo-Contesto Pacifica animada.

Esta vez la puntuación de ambos fue similar, dejándolos con la incertidumbre de no tener un ganador fijo.

-Vamos a decidir esto-Dijo Pacifica animada, dado su instinto de rivalidad.

-mm…-Dipper busco otro juego-¿Hockey de mesa?

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo la rubia animada.

Ambos empezaron a jugar. Dipper anoto el primer gol con facilidad.

-Estas segura que puedes seguir mi…-Pacifica anoto un gol mientras Dipper terminaba su frase- ¿ritmo?

-¡Ja! Uno a uno-Dijo Pacifica bastante emocionada.

Dipper sonrió mientras la llama de la rivalidad se encendía en él.

Ambos empezaron a jugar anotando goles intercaladamente pronto el marcador quedo en 3-3 el siguiente en anotar ganaba.

-Ríndete perdedor, Pacifica Northwest nunca pierde-Dijo Pacifica golpeando el disco mandándolo hacia el arco de Dipper.

-Siempre hay una primera vez Northwest-Contesto Dipper bloqueando el ataque de la rubia y devolviendo el disco hacia el área de la rubia-

La rubia volvió a intentar una confrontación directa, pero esta vez Dipper lo bloqueo y envió el disco contra un lado de la mesa intentado que rebotara contra el borde del campo y cayera en el arco de la rubia, sin embargo la rubia noto esto en último instante y lo bloqueo.

-Muy listo…-Comento la rubia para empezar a reír mientras volví a atacar el área de Dipper.

Ambos continuaron su juego divirtiéndose hasta que el joven Pines escucho a alguien hablar detrás de él.

-Uff ustedes sincronizan muy bien-Comento Soos acercándose a la pareja.

Dipper se distrajo al escuchar a Soos y Pacifica aprovecho para atacar el arco de Dipper logrando anotar su cuarto y último gol ganador.

-¡Ja! ¡Gane!-Celebro Pacifica.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso fue trampa!-Se quejó Dipper.

-Lo siento, pero yo no te pedí que te distraigas-Contesto Pacifica riendo.

-Soos ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando la tienda?-Pregunto Dipper volteando a ver a su amigo.

-Oh, Melody está a cargo hoy y creo que tiene suficiente ayuda con Craig y Mabel, así que vine a ayudar al señor Mc. Gucket con un proyecto-Explico Soos señalando una habitación en la parte trasera de la tienda.

-¿Qué tipo de proyecto?-Pregunto Dipper mientras Pacifica caminaba hasta estar a su lado.

Soos intercambio miradas con ambos adolescentes.-Síganme-Dijo Soos guiándolos a la trastienda.

Dipper intercambio miradas con la rubia para luego levantar los hombros y decidir seguir a Soos.

Al entrar a la habitación detrás de la tienda vieron unos cascos, conectados por cables a un enorme ordenador en el que se encontraba trabajando .

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunto Dipper impresionado.

-El futuro de los videojuegos-Contesto Mc. Gucket- Y mi próxima gran inversión.

-¡¿Cascos de realidad virtual?!-Pregunto Dipper emocionado revisando la máquina.

Pacifica camino despacio hasta el ordenador observando todo incrédula.

-Exactamente, Soos me ha estado ayudando dándome algunas ideas y con la programación-Explico .

-Me encanta el género MMO RPG, sin mencionar todos los animes sobre mundos de realidad virtual que he visto-Comento Soos.

-¡Increíble! ¿Y ya están listos?-Pregunto Dipper emocionado.

-Bueno se supone que sí, solo que aún no los probamos-Contesto .

-¡Quiero probarlos!-Dijo Dipper emocionado, para luego detenerse a pensar- ¡Espera! ¿No hay riesgos, verdad?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Bueno… No lo creo, teóricamente debería funcionar sin freírte el cerebro-Comento .

-Ah…-Dipper soltó el casco asustado.

-De hecho queríamos hacer la prueba contigo Dipper-Comento Soos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dipper dio dos pasos atrás.

-No te preocupes, es seguro ¿Cuándo Mc. Gucket nos ha decepcionado? Recuerda que el hizo aquel robot, aquella vez-Contesto Soos.

-Bueno… tienes un punto-Contesto Dipper- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Nada malo va a pasar te lo aseguro-Contesto Mc. Gucket.

-Dipper es mala idea, en serio-Contesto Pacifica al ver a Dipper volver a tomar el casco.

-Confió en que es seguro, además es una oportunidad de oro, si el invento se vende abre sido el primero en probarlo-Dijo Dipper entusiasmado.

-Si él lo va a probar yo también-Dijo Pacifica señalando a Dipper.

Soos y Mc. Gucket intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Tú pareces seguro de que nada saldrá mal, además me caerá bien ver un mundo donde no tenga que ser "una Northwest"-Contesto Pacifica sentándose junto a él y tomando un segundo casco.

-Bueno confió en , pero no es necesario que los dos nos arriesguemos-Contesto Dipper.

-¡Oye!-Reclamo ofendido-No hagan tanto drama, les dije que funcionara.

-Más te vale o puedes estar seguro que mi familia te demandara-Contesto Pacifica, mientras junto a Dipper se sentaban y ponían los cascos.

-Como si pudieran pagar mejores abogados-Murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto Pacifica irritada.

-¡Game Start!-Grito Soos encendiendo la máquina.

Ni Dipper, ni Pacifica pudieron decir una palabra más, tras ver una gran luz, todo acabo ya no estaban en la habitación, ahora estaban en otro lugar, una especie de bosque.

-¿Dónde…?-Dipper se levantó despacio.

-Voy a demandarlos…-Comento Pacifica poniéndose de pie.

Dipper observo a Pacifica y Pacifica observo a Dipper. Dipper ya no tenía puesto, su pantalón de varios bolsillos, con su camisa a cuadros y sus zapatillas negras y Pacifica tampoco vestía su habitual vestido morado con leggings negras dentro. Ahora Dipper portaba una espada de mango plateado en su lado izquierdo del cinturón, una túnica de mago de color azul oscuro con líneas doradas delineadas por los bordes del traje, dentro una camisa de cuero del mismo color que la túnica y un pantalón azul oscuro y guantes del mismo color mientras Pacifica llevaba botas moradas con bordes dorados que acababan en un diamante justo a la altura de las rodillas, una falda morada con bordes dorados, una blusa de manga larga color morado, guantes dorados y detrás un arco dorado y flechas de punta de diamante que guardaba dentro de una funda dorada.

-¿Y ese traje?-Pregunto Pacifica señalando a Dipper.

-¿Y el tuyo…?-Respondió Dipper señalando a la rubia.

Pacifica se echó un vistazo a sí misma.

-Wow esto si me gusta-Comento Pacifica mientras observaba cada detalle de su traje-Mandare a hacerme uno igual para Halloween.

-Espero que no-Comento Dipper observando algo sonrojado a la rubia, Dipper encontraba a Pacifica bastante atractiva vestida así, aunque sabía que no sería el único si ese traje era visto en público.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-No, nada…-Contesto Dipper mirando en otra dirección.

Nota del autor: Tal vez en parte porque le gustaban tanto los juegos de rol como los videojuegos y ver vestida así a la chica que te gusta… wow… este día dejo de ser malo para ti campeón, de nada Dipper.

Dipper también observo su traje, mitad mago, mitad guerrero noto esto al hacer una llama en su mano y ver la espada a su lado izquierdo.

-mm… dudes ¿Me escuchan?-Se escuchó la vos de Soos como si viniera de algún tipo de parlante

-¡Aquí estamos!-Grito Dipper animado-¡Esto es genial!

-¡El traje es genial! ¿Quién lo diseño?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Ustedes mismos-Contesto esta vez hablando el por el micrófono.

Dipper y Pacifica intercambiaron miradas sin entender a qué se refería .

-Les explicare-Se escuchó la vos de de nuevo-Quería hacer algo fuera de lo común, así que deje que su avatar salgan acorde a sus características físicas y como se ven ustedes mismos.

-¿Me veo como un mago-guerrero?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¿Y yo como una especie de arquera del señor de los anillos? Con un muy buen gusto…-Pregunto Pacifica.

-No, es decir… Dipper eres un guerrero por tu lado heroico y un mago por tu lado intelectual-Explico Mc. Gucket.

Dipper se sintió halago y dentro de si eso le hizo abrazar más su avatar dentro del juego.

-Por otro lado, Pacifica lo tuyo no estoy seguro de en qué se basa ya que… nunca te conocí del todo-Contesto .

-Eso tiene sentido la verdad-Pacifica tomo una flecha y le dio al árbol más delgado del lugar-Mi padre me obligo a llevar clases de arquería desde niña… solía ser bastante buena-Comento Pacifica, mientras Dipper miraba impresionado a Pacifica.

-Tu ritmo cardiaco se aceleró ¿Estas bien Dipper?-Pregunto Mc. Gucket mientras revisaba los signos vitales de Dipper en el ordenador

-S…Si… uff… muy bien-Contesto Dipper tratando de relajarse.

Pacifica se acercó a Dipper.

-¿Demasiada acción por un día?-Lo desafío la rubia con ambas manos en su cintura e inclinándose hacia el castaño.

-Ya quisieras-Contesto Dipper aparentando rudeza.

-Están en el lugar más básico de la primera mazmorra del juego-Empezó a explicar Soos-La mayoría de las criaturas ahí no son agresivas mientras no las ataquen.

Dipper y Pacifica dieron unos pasos adelante observando todo a su alrededor.

-Se siente el aire… el detalle en el cielo… debo admitir que te luciste viejo y tú también Soos-Comento Dipper bastante alegre.

-Mmm… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-mm…-Dipper creo una bola de fuego y la lanzo contra un conejito que saltaba por la zona, este se hizo bits y desapareció, después de eso Dipper se acercó a recoger los ítems que cayeron del conejito.

-Eso fue cruel-Comento Pacifica-Aunque se vio divertido-Agrego con una risita.

-Oh vamos solo es un juego-Contesto Dipper.

Para sorpresa de Dipper un conejo más grande triplicándolo a él mismo en tamaño y ancho apareció, esté lucia muy feroz a pesar de ser dicho animal, teniendo dientes que sobresalían de su boca y una gran musculatura, los demás monstruos de la zona huyeron asustados.

-Dude, si atacas criaturas pacificas usualmente llega su líder-Explico Soos.

-¿No pudiste decir eso antes?-Pregunto Dipper intimidado ante la musculatura y la ferocidad de la criatura.

Pacifica le disparo una flecha en la frente al conejo, esta se quedó ahí como si la flecha tuviera algún efecto paralizante.

-¡Reacciona!-Grito Pacifica animada.

Dipper saco su espada y corto a la criatura.

Esta dio dos pasos atrás, luego los miro con mala cara a ambos y soltó un gruñido que los obligo a retroceder.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Habitualmente cuando le haces cierto daño a una criatura, cambia su patrón de ataque a uno mejor-Contesto Dipper.

El conejo brinco tratando de caer sobre ambos adolescentes que por poco lograron esquivar la caída del monstruo.

-También pueden combinar ataques-Explico Soos.

-¿Combinar ataques? ¡¿No podías haber explicado eso antes de entrar?!-Pregunto Dipper que recibió un golpe del monstruo que le bajo bastantes puntos de vida dejándolo en apenas 12 puntos de los 300 con los que empezó.

-Dude tienes suerte de que no hiciera daño critico-Comento Soos.

-¡Un solo ataque hace esto!-Grito Dipper enojado.

-Dude, te metiste con una criatura nivel 10 en nivel 1-Contesto Soos.

Pacifica por su parte salto sobre las ramas de los arboles con gran facilidad y lanzo tres flechas a la vez en la espalda del monstruo.

-Wow también es un cuerpo bastante ágil-Comento Pacifica alegre-¡De acuerdo esto si es cool!-Grito la rubia animada atacando al conejo con una lluvia de flechas.

-Dude ella lo hace bien-Comento Soos mirando a Mc. Gucket.

Dipper sonrió al ver a Pacifica divertirse y decidió empuñar su espalda, aprovecho el ataque de las flechas de Pacifica que distrajeron al conejo para saltar con su arma y clavarla en el pecho de la criatura, luego apunto con su mano a la cabeza y lanzo una llamarada.

Tanto Dipper como Pacifica se reagruparon observando a la criatura que seguía en pie.

Pacifica apunto con una flecha y Dipper con su mano ambos intercambiaron miradas el uno con el otro con una sonrisa y lanzaron su ataque Pacifica disparo una flecha y Dipper una llamarada que al unirse a la flecha se convirtió en una poderosa estela de fuego que atravesó al conejo para luego hacerlo explotar en varios bits.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron ambos alegres chocando las palmas de sus manos, para luego abrazarse.

-Amm… te viste genial ahí atrás-Comento Dipper pasando una mano detrás de su cuello luego de soltar a la rubia.

-Tú también me pudiste seguir el ritmo-Contesto Pacifica jugando con su cabello.

-¿Suficiente por un día?-Pregunto .

Dipper y Pacifica intercambiaron miradas.

-Creo que podría jugar un juego de nerd un rato más para variar-Comento Pacifica para no admitir que estaba disfrutando mucho el juego.

-Yo estoy feliz de probar este juego de realidad virtual-Contesto Dipper alegre.

-Jaja de acuerdo, avancen por el norte hasta salir del bosque ahí encontraran una ciudad es su primer objetivo-Explico Soos.

Como si el día de ambos no hubiera mejorado ya bastante, tuvieron más diversión en el mundo virtual creado por Mc. Gucket derrotando monstruos y apoyándose el uno al otro, finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, tenía el clásico estilo medieval acorde a sus trajes y la mayoría de los RPG por defecto. Cabañas de piedra con techos de paja y un pueblo bastante pequeño, habitualmente las primeras ciudades que conoces es un RPG no son tan grandes.

-Uff… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?-Pregunto Dipper sabiendo que y Soos estaban monitoreándolos.

-Cinco horas… Creo que es buen momento para acabar-Contesto Soos.

-Sí, mis padres se enojaran aún más si no regreso a casa pronto-Comento Pacifica.

-Tienes razón-Contesto Dipper- Además ya me siento más tranquilo, puedo hablar con Mabel y solucionar el problema de esta mañana.

-Así que esa era la idea todo este tiempo-Comento Pacifica codeando a Dipper.

-Bueno no es como si tu no buscaras también distraerte de problema de esta mañana-Contesto Dipper perspicaz.

-Muy bien, tal vez esa fue mi intención en parte-Contesto Pacifica mirando en otra dirección.

-¿y funciono?-Pregunto Dipper sonriéndole.

-Me gustó mucho-Contesto Pacifica sonriéndole al castaño.

-Muy bien, para salir solo deben abrir el menú y dar a la opción desconectarse-Explico Soos.

-¿Cómo se hace eso?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Solo digan "Abrir menú"-Contesto Soos.

-A… ¿Abrir menú?-Dijo Dipper despacio y apareció una barra de opciones frente a él.

-Ninguna aquí dice "Desconectarse"-Contesto Dipper.

-Revisa bien Dude, estoy seguro que ha de estar ahí-Contesto Soos.

-Déjame ver torpe "abrir menú"-Pacifica también hizo aparecer la barra de opciones y la reviso cuidadosamente, pero la opción no aparecía.

-Eso es muy extraño… Forcemos la salida-Contesto .

-Si-Soos intento desconectar a Dipper y Pacifica del juego por el computador.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Soos cariño-Advirtió una vos de mujer un tanto computarizada a través de los alta voces.

-¿Gi…Giffany?-Pregunto Soos asustado.

-Así es continuo viva, cariño… Para que veas lo fuerte que es mi amor por ti he vuelto-Contesto la mujer a través de los parlantes.

-Ah… Tal vez estoy malinterpretando, pero ¿Eres tú la que mantiene a mis amigos dentro?-Pregunto Soos.

-Borrare a ese programa del servidor-Dijo revisando la computadora, pero su pantalla se quedó congelada-¿Qué demonios?-Reclamo el anciano enojado agitando el monitor.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu-Contesto la chica con vos inocente-Estos dos podrían quedarse atrapados aquí para siempre-Amenazo la criatura.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron Dipper y Pacifica al mismo tiempo.

-He bloqueado la opción de desconectarse del juego así que estos dos se quedaran atrapados aquí para siempre-Contesto Giffany-Oh opción B… Que Soos entre al juego y estemos unidos por siempre, entonces los dejare ir a ustedes dos-La vos de la chica sonaba muy entusiasta.

Dipper junto los dientes preocupado por lo que podía pasar al igual que Pacifica.

-Amm… Giffany yo ya no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, que tal si te busco un nuevo novio, mi primo es muy apuesto seguro el...-Soos intento salvarse sin que hayan problemas.

-Me temo que yo te amo a ti Soos y estaremos juntos quieras o no… o entras a aceptar nuestro destino o ellos se quedan a morir aquí-Amenazo Giffany.

-¡Entra de una vez!-Grito Pacifica enojada.

-No-Contesto Dipper poniendo su brazo frente a Pacifica.

-¿Porque? Mira… lo salvaremos una vez salgamos de aquí primero, mis padres van a matarme si no llego a casa-Contesto Pacifica alterada.

-Porque Soos es miembro de la rueda y por sobre todo porque es mi amigo, ¡ ! ¿Esto es un demo, verdad?-Pregunto Dipper como si tuviera algo en mente.

-¿Demo?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-No es la versión terminada, solo es un nivel de prueba, quiere decir que el juego terminara automáticamente y nos podremos desconectar si terminamos esta primera mazmorra-Contesto Dipper.

-Es cierto-Contesto Giffany-Pero no es como si fuera a permitirles escapar así de simple-Contesto la chica tomando una vos mucho más amenazadora.

-Amigos ¿Están seguros de querer arriesgarse?-Pregunto Soos.

-Sí, déjanoslo a nosotros, solo… inventen algo para justificar nuestra falta el día de hoy-Contesto Dipper.

Pacifica se cruzó de brazos.

-Si este juego fue hecho para un grupo de millones de jugadores ¿Qué te hace pensar que dos podrán pasarlo?-Pregunto Pacifica enojada.

-No se preocupen, los jefes están hechos para tener una dificultad de solo cuatro jugadores en estos primeros niveles, es por eso que en la sala del boss solo pueden entrar a lo mucho cuatro jugadores-Explico .

-Hacemos buen equipo ya verás que no abra problema-Respondió Dipper para luego bajar la mirada-Lamento esto Pacifica, que quedaras atrapada y en esta situación es mi culpa.

-No, tu no querías que yo entrara y yo decidí simplemente hacerlo, es tanto mi culpa por querer hacerlo como la tuya-Respondió Pacifica-Estamos juntos en esto-Agrego sonriéndole al castaño.

Dipper le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Soos, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda-Dijo Dipper con vos firme.

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte amiguito-Contesto Soos aun conmovido por lo que dijo Dipper.

-Primero toma mi teléfono-Interrumpió Pacifica-Esta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, quiero que envíes un mensaje.

Soos obedeció la orden y tomo el teléfono de la rubia de su chaqueta en su cuerpo real.

-Bien…-Soos tomo el teléfono de la rubia.

-Ve a contactos y envíale un mensaje a mi padre diciéndole que dormiré en casa de los Pines con Mabel-Ordeno Pacifica.

-¿Se lo creerán?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Papá está bastante enojado, por orgullo ni si quiera responderá, al menos eso espero-Contesto Pacifica.

-Ahora llama a Mabel y dile que me quede trabajando contigo en un proyecto-Ordeno Dipper.

-¿No quieres que le diga la verdad?-Pregunto Soos sorprendido por la orden, al igual que Pacifica y .

-¿Bromeas? Si se entera estaría aquí en dos segundos... No hay porque meterla en esto-Contesto Dipper.

-Como tú digas dude-Contesto Soos mientras llamaba a Mabel.

Mabel se encontraba colocando estampas de "Disculpa" en la cama de Dipper cuando sonó su teléfono.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Mabel a través del aparato.

-He hola Mabel soy yo Soos, jeje… amm Te llamo para avisarte que Dipper me está ayudando en un pequeño proyecto con así que tal vez no llegue hoy a dormir-Explico Soos.

-¿Proyecto? ¡¿Puedo ir?! Los ayudare-Dijo Mabel entusiasta.

-amm… creo que es uno de esos momentos de chicos… además parece necesitar distraerse-Soos invento la excusa adecuada sin saberlo ya que Mabel y Dipper tuvieron un problema esa mañana.

-Oh…-Mabel comenzó a acariciar un mechón de su cabello-¿Puedo hablar con él?-Pregunto Mabel algo desanimada.

-En realidad está muy ocupado, lo siento calabacita, estoy seguro que mañana todo estará bien-Agrego Soos alegre.

Mabel suspiro resignada.-Si tú lo dices, hasta luego Soos-Mabel corto el teléfono y miro en su álbum de fotos las fotos con su hermano-"¿Y si Dipper tenía razón sobre Craig?"-Pensó Mabel viendo las fotos de su hermano y recordando las veces que se han apoyado-Pero… no puedo odiarlo sin prueba alguna.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de atrás de la Arcade.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Dipper al notar que Soos ya había cortado la llamada.

-Creo que no está muy feliz… pero se lo creyó-Contesto Soos.

-Bien, ahora necesito que ustedes dos nos digan dónde están los mejores ítems del primer nivel y donde nos conviene entrenar a nuestros personajes-Agrego Dipper.

-Eso sería como hacer trampa-Comento Soos cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Soos!-Gritaron Dipper y Pacifica por el comentario del muchacho.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo porque es de vida o muerte-Contesto Soos ante los gritos de los adolescentes.

Dipper y Pacifica decidieron pasar gran parte de la noche entrenando a sus personajes y consiguiendo objetos que les sean útiles para vencer al boss del nivel, además de conocer nuevos ataques de sus personajes.

Eran ya alrededor de las 4am cuando tanto Soos como se quedaron dormidos, Dipper y Pacifica aprovecharon para sentarse juntos en una colina que tenía vista a la ciudad del juego.

-¿Abra una manera de apagar sus ronquidos?-Pregunto Pacifica irritada por tener que escuchar los ronquidos de Soos a través del micrófono.

-mm…-Dipper abrió el menú y reviso las opciones de sonido para luego bloquear cualquier sonido del exterior-Parece que si se puede, de hecho también podemos bloquear lo que decimos.

-Entonces… tengamos una charla tranquila para variar… ya me estaba cansando de no poder decir nada sin que esos dos me escuchen-Pacifica también abrió el menú y bloqueo tanto sonidos del exterior del juego como de dentro del juego para poder charlar con Dipper tranquila.

Dipper hizo lo mismo.

-Vaya día…-Pacifica se dejó caer en el césped virtual-Tengo algo de sueño sabes…

-Sí que lo hizo realista, yo también tengo sueño-Contesto Dipper recostándose al lado de Pacifica observando el cielo.

-Más tarde me jugare la vida en otra aventura contigo-Comento Pacifica.

-¿Estas enojada?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Para nada, me he dado cuenta que me gusta-Contesto Pacifica apoyándose en un codo mientras se volteaba para mirar hacia Dipper.

-Te gusta… ¿ser perseguida por un fantasma con un hacha? ¿O por una secta homicida? ¿O por criaturas mutantes?-Pregunto Dipper.

-No olvides los zombis-Contesto Pacifica- Jajaja Si lo dices así suenan terrible-Contesto Pacifica riendo-Pero estoy ahí, siendo yo misma y luchando por algo que a mí me importa ya sea por mi o por ti-Pacifica hablo contenta, pero luego noto la mirada de Dipper observándola un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir-Es decir y por Mabel… si… Mabel también me importa-Agrego Pacifica algo sonrojada.

-Mabel…-Dipper recordó como estaba la situación en ese momento con su hermana y bajo la mirada.

-Se arreglaran, ustedes tienen una conexión muy fuerte, me hace desear haber tenido un hermano tan bueno como tú-Contesto Pacifica.

-¿Aunque se tratara de un nerd como yo?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Bueno, Dipper Pines es muchas cosas hasta donde yo sé… también es un chico de trece años que me ha salvado la vida… y que puede llegar a ser bastante tierno… me siento segura con Dipper Pines.

Dipper sintió claramente como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al escuchar a Pacifica hablar de esa manera de él.

-Bueno, Pacifica Northwest no se queda atrás-Contesto Dipper-Ella es hermosa por fuera, pero por dentro es aún mejor, siempre que estoy con ella quiero dar más de mí de lo usual, a pesar de lo que parezca, en el fondo siempre quiere hacer lo correcto, le importan las personas, eso es algo que realmente me agrada y me gustaría proteger-Contesto Dipper sonriéndole a la rubia.

Ahora fueron los latidos de la rubia los que se comenzaron a acelerar.

-Tonto Dipper, estás diciendo cosas muy vergonzosas-Comento Pacifica empujándolo.

-Uff… si… nunca le había dicho algo así a alguien además de Mabel-Comento Dipper recostándose viendo el cielo de nuevo.

-¿No has tenido novia allá en California?-Pregunto Pacifica interesada en el tema.

-Tu sabes que soy un nerd, alguien que para en sus libros o en sus juegos o esforzándome en tener altas notas-Explico Dipper-Eso no atrae mucho, Mabel me ha dicho en varias ocasiones que no soy el tipo de varias chicas-Comento Dipper riendo.

-Todo eso no es malo, digo… supongo que es bueno ser tan responsable o curioso y que chico no juega videojuegos hoy en día-Pacifica jugo con su cabello- Y eso es omitir gran parte de tu personalidad, también eres un chico torpe y divertido lo que te hace ver algo tierno a veces y eres bastante valiente-Contesto Pacifica.

-Ja excepto con las mujeres araña-Comento Dipper riendo, recordando la razón por la que Candy perdió el gusto por el-De hecho este último año muchas cosas en mi vida mejoraron.

Pacifica observo a Dipper para que este se siguiera explicando.

-Ya no deje que los brabucones me pisotearan y deje de ser tan inseguro, Mabel se sorprendió cuando una compañera me invito a salir una vez-Contesto Dipper.

-Entonces… ¿Qué le dijiste?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Acepte, pero no fue gran cosa, no era mi tipo, además cuando llegue a Pietmon los primeros meses no me sacaba a Wendy de la cabeza-Explico Dipper.

-¿Pero ahora te gusta alguien más, verdad?-Pregunto Pacifica sintiéndose insegura por la pelirroja.

-Así es-Contesto Dipper para luego recordar lo que iba a ocurrir en la cocina el día anterior-¿No sabes quién es?-Pregunto Dipper algo apenado.

-Aun no me lo dices-Contesto Pacifica-Pero espero que mis suposiciones sean ciertas.

-¿Qué supones?-Pregunto Dipper nervioso.

-Bueno… ayer… cuando estábamos en la cocina…-Pacifica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y Dipper también, sin embargo por una especie de magnetismo invisible se empezaron a acercar el uno al otro.

"Al fin los encontré"

Se escuchó la vos computarizada de Giffany.

Tanto Dipper como Pacifica se separaron y tomaron sus armas.

-Restablezcamos contacto con Soos y -Dijo Dipper abriendo el menú y arreglando la opción de sonidos.

-Si-Contesto Pacifica haciendo lo mismo.

De pronto varias criaturas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de Dipper y Pacifica, estos tenían forma de pequeñas mujeres demonio estilo japonés. Con cabello negro tapando un ojo y piel pálida y blanca.

-¡Soos!-Grito Dipper.

-¡Despierta, ya tengo suficientes motivos para demandarte!-Grito Pacifica.

Tanto Dipper como Pacifica empuñaron sus armas.

Pacifica disparo sus flechas a tres de las criaturas estas desaparecieron en ese instante.

Dipper por su parte cortaba a las criaturas que se acercaban a él y lanzaba ataques mágicos para eliminar a los que estaban lejos.

Tanto Dipper como Pacifica eran bastante hábiles, pero tanto entrenamiento y tiempo sin dormir los tenia exhaustos.

Soos despertó al oír los ruidos de la batalla que podía escuchar a través del monitor. Por su parte también despertó, pero mucho más despacio y menos alarmado que Soos.

-¡Chicos!-Soos tomó el micrófono-¡Corran a la Ciudad! En ellas no pueden ingresar monstruos-Explico rápidamente.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Pacifica derrotando a tres de las criaturas que les boqueaban camino, para poder huir.

-¡Sí!-Dipper asintió siguiendo a Pacifica mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego a los que los perseguían.

Una vez llegaron a la ciudad los monstruos pararon de seguirlos.

-uff…-Dijeron ambos exhaustos observando a los monstruos alejarse.

se acercó al micrófono.-Parece que alguien más está interfiriendo, el ente conocido como Giffany, no tiene poder absoluto, es alguien más quien a hackeado nuestra computadora, e instalo a Giffany en el juego y bloqueo la opción de salir-Explico .

Dipper y Pacifica recuperaban el aliento después de correr.

-¿Los Guardianes?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Eso sospecho-Contesto -Estuve tratando de encender el ordenador sin éxito, entonces note que si Giffany tuviera poder absoluto dentro del juego entonces podría cambiar las reglas de las ciudades, alguien no tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho sin ser detectado, así que se limitó a instalar a Giffany y evitar que ustedes puedan desconectarse.

-Tiene sentido-Contesto Dipper-"Pero eso quiere decir que incluso tienen un hacker"-Pensó Dipper preocupado.

Dipper y Pacifica se veían cansados.

-Tomen un descanso en la ciudad, necesitaran sus energías para acabar con esto hoy-Contesto mientras se notaba preocupado.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Dipper mientras junto a Pacifica buscaban un lugar para descansar en la ciudad.

Soos se puso de pie y volteo a ver a .

-¿Está bien señor ?-Pregunto Soos.

-Yo soy un genio de la mecánica y la informática, no puedo creer que tengan a alguien con una capacidad que rivalice con la mía-Comento preocupado.

Ya eran las seis de la mañana y Craig se acercó a la guarida de los Guardianes, como era costumbre en él fue a ver al hombre más viejo de la secta.

-Buenos días anciano-Dijo Craig entrando a la habitación.

-Sí que lo son-Contesto el anciano tomando un sorbo de su café.

-¿ah sí?-Pregunto Craig observándolo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Por supuesto hoy mismo eliminare al pino y a la llama, sin haberme movido de mi cómodo laboratorio-Hablo el anciano animado.

-¿Mm…?-Craig lo miro sin entender-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto el moreno.

-Jejeje ve a trabajar Craig es muy complicado para que tú lo entiendas-Respondió el anciano.

Craig se preocupó por Mabel y salió corriendo del lugar rumbo a su trabajo.

Cuando Craig llego a la cabaña del misterio todo parecía seguir en orden.

-Hey Craig-Saludo Mabel que se encontraba cuidando la tienda junto a Melody.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-Pregunto Craig bastante agitado.

-Oh, está haciendo un proyecto junto a Soos-Explico Mabel sorprendida por la actitud de Craig.

-Ya veo…-Contesto Craig más tranquilo-"¿Qué extraño?"-Pensó Craig.

En ese momento Preston y Priscila Northwest entraron por la puerta de la tienda.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?-Pregunto Preston.

-¿Pacifica?-Pregunto Mabel sorprendida y confundida por la pregunta.

-Claro, durmió aquí anoche ¿cierto?-Pregunto Preston enojado.

Melody y Mabel intercambiaron miradas, mientras Craig se veía aún más confundido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Pregunto Preston.

-Amm… Pacifica… salió más temprano con mi hermano-Contesto Mabel.

-¿ah? ¿Y se puede saber a dónde?-Pregunto Preston aun algo irritado.

-Pues… no lo sé… Pero voy a buscarlos, no se preocupe-Dijo Mabel tomando a Craig de la mano y corriendo hacia el pueblo.

-¿Qué sucede Mabel?-Pregunto Craig sorprendido por la actitud de Mabel.

-Pacifica estará en grabes problemas si no la encontramos y eso si no está en ellos en este momento y Dipper tal vez sepa algo-Explico Mabel mientras corría.

Craig sin más opción empezó a correr junto a Mabel.

Mabel llamo a Dipper, pero este no contesto así que probo suerte con Soos.

-¿Hola?-Respondió Soos que parecía bastante cansado por la falta de sueño.

-¡Soos! ¿Dónde están?-Pregunto Mabel notoriamente preocupada en cuanto Soos respondió el teléfono.

-amm… ¿es necesario saberlo?-Pregunto Soos un tanto confundido debido al cansancio y los gritos de la gemela Pines.

-¡¿Esta ahí Pacifica?!-Pregunto Mabel gritando cosa que logro poner nervioso a Soos.

-Ahh… bueno… técnicamente-Contesto Soos observando los cuerpos de Dipper y Pacifica con el casco puesto.

-¿Técnicamente? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-Grito Mabel enojada.

-Bueno… Se supone que no debo decírtelo-Contesto Soos.

-¡Soos!-Grito Mabel dejando de correr para concentrarse en su charla telefónica, mientras Craig la observaba sorprendido al ver a Mabel tan histérica.

Soos dudo por un momento.

-De acuerdo…-Contesto Soos luego de pensarlo un momento para luego contarle a Mabel lo que había pasado.

En breves momento Mabel y Craig llegaron a la Arcade, pasaron de frente entre las personas que jugaban en la sala de juegos hasta llegar a la habitación trasera ahí encontraron a trabajando en el ordenador y Soos releyendo un manual, para su horror Mabel vio los cuerpos de Dipper y Pacifica recostados con los cascos puestos.

-Haber si entendí ¿Dipper y Pacifica están atrapados en un mundo virtual? ¿Y la única manera de salvarlos es acabar el primer nivel porque la ex novia cibernética de Soos quiere venganza?-Pregunto Mabel alzando una ceja.

-amm… si…-Contesto Soos jugando con sus dedos-Dipper no quería que te lo dijera, porque dijo que vendrías-Explico Soos tratando de quitarle culpa al joven Pines.

Mabel observo a Dipper y cerro los puños.

-¡Dame un casco Soos!-Grito Mabel sentándose en un asiento al lado de Dipper.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Si entras también quedaras atrapada-Advirtió Craig tomando a Mabel del antebrazo.

-Mi herma…

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, tu hermano está en problemas, pero él quiso evitar que lo supieras para salvarte ¿No deberías respetar eso?-Craig trato de razonar con Mabel para evitar que se metiera en peligro, sin embargo Mabel frunció el ceño enojada.

-Si yo estuviera adentro estoy segura de que el vendría, si no lo entiendes o no te importa lo que suceda con el vuelve a casa Craig-Contesto Mabel recostándose en la silla y poniéndose el casco-Cuando quieras Soos-Dijo Mabel decidida.

y Soos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Estas segura? Si esto no funciona quedaras atrapada en el juego para siempre-Advirtió Soos.

-Déjala-Dijo sin quitar su vista del computador-Ese jefe está hecho para ser derrotado entre cuatro personajes me preocupaba que Dipper y la chica Northwest no fueran suficiente-Comento rascándose la calva.

-Pero Pacifica y Dipper le llevan mucha ventaja a Mabel-Contesto Soos preocupado.

-Olvidas que entre mayor sea el "party" mayor experiencia ganaran-Contesto .

-Amm… ¿Party?-Pregunto Mabel confundida.

-Significa que dos o más jugadores han aceptado entrenar juntos para que la experiencia que ganen se multiplique-Explico Soos.

Craig estaba perplejo, la actitud de Mabel hace un momento lo dejo bastante afectado "¿estará Mabel sospechando de él?" Craig tomo una decisión, tenía que hacer que Mabel volviera a confiar en él y además tenía que protegerla.

-Yo también voy-Dijo Craig sentándose junto a Mabel y poniéndose el cuarto y último casco.

-Decidido, Dipper y Pacifica parecen estar durmiendo en la ciudad, los guiaremos para que se reencuentren con ellos-Explico Soos mientras presionaba el botón-¡Game Start!

El juego empezó y le dirigió una mirada a Soos.

-¿Tienes que decir eso cuando activas la maquina?-Pregunto curioso.

-Lo hace emocionante-Contesto Soos jugando con sus dedos.

Mabel y Craig aparecieron en el juego Mabel se emocionó al ver su vestimenta era una falda roja con un traje blanco que cubría su torso, pero mostraba sus hombros y sus brazos, mientras debajo llevaba unas botas blancas con bordes rojos que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y una espada a su lado izquierdo. Mientras Craig también se observaba a si mismo impresionado pues lleva una especie de gabardina negra con bordes blancos, botas negras, un traje de cuero negro dentro y pantalones negros, sin embargo el collar de pirámide perduraba en su cuello cosa que de alguna manera lo hizo sentir más tranquilo, pero la mejor parte en su cabeza fue la gran espada de dos manos que traía en su espalda.

-¿Te importa mucho ese collar?-Pregunto Mabel observando a Craig.

-Es un regalo de mi padre, me hace sentir más tranquilo, el único regalo que me dio de hecho-Contesto Craig sin darle importancia.

Mabel bajo la mirada.-Oye lamento haberte hablado así hace un momento-Dijo Mabel observando a Craig, extrañamente lo encontraba bastante atractivo con su traje en el juego, aunque Craig pensaba lo mismo de la castaña.

-Está bien, siempre eres así cuando se trata de Dipper-Contesto Craig sonriéndole a la castaña-Rescatemos a tu hermano y acabemos con esto.

Craig y Mabel dieron unos pasos adelante, para ver un ecosistema lleno de adorables conejitos.

-Mira que adorables conejitos-Comento Mabel viendo a las criaturas del juego.

-Muy bien chicos avancen tranquilamente y por favor…-Soos comenzó a hablar, pero Craig ansioso decidió probar su espada contra un conejo de la zona-…No lastimen a los conejos.

Ya era tarde Craig y Mabel se vieron frente a frente con el mismo monstruo con el que Dipper y Pacifica tuvieron que luchar la primera vez.

-Este no es tan adorable-Comento Mabel observando al jefe conejo.

El conejo intento golpear a Craig, pero este bloqueo rápidamente con su arma.

-Esto es genial-Comento Craig animado.

-¿Qué poderes tengo?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Les toca a ustedes descubrirlo-Contesto Soos.

Craig empuño su arma con dos manos y le hizo un gran corte vertical al conejo justo en medio de su frente hasta su estómago para luego golpearlo con una patada empujándolo.

-Muy fuerte, esto me gusta-Comento Craig observando sus puños.

-Mm… en momentos como estos echo de menos a esos dos-Pensó Mabel.

En ese momento Xyler y Craz mejor conocidos como los chicos soñados de Mabel aparecieron ambos vestidos como caballeros medievales sin mangas.

-Wow, ¿bro estamos en uno de esos juegos medievales?-Pregunto Xyler observando a Craz.

-Eso parece ya que aquí veo a una princesa-Contesto Craz observando a Mabel.

Esta se sonrojo y Craig volteo a ver a Mabel.

-¿Quiénes son esos dos?-Pregunto Craig irritado para luego recibir un golpe del conejo que lo dejo en 30 puntos de sus 450-¿Qué rayos?-Pregunto Craig irritado.

-Ten cuidado dude, esa cosa es nueve niveles más fuerte que tu-Advirtió Soos.

-Y ahora me lo dices-Contesto Craig poniéndose de pie.

-Mm… Chicos ¿Podrían ayudar a Craig?-Pregunto Mabel a sus chicos soñados estos intercambiaron miradas.

-Lo que tú desees Mabel-Contesto Xyler-¿Listo Bro?

-Siempre, bro-Contesto Craz.

Ambos atacaron al conejo, juntos mientras Mabel se paró detrás de Craig y lanzo un hechizo curativo regresándole algo de vida.

-Eso es bastante útil-Comento Craig sonriéndole a Mabel, pero Craz lo empujo en ese momento.

-Ups lo siento-Comento Craz para luego atacar al conejo junto a su hermano, sin embargo este rugió intimidando a ambos chicos que no pudieron evitar abrazarse del susto.

-A un lado, perdedores-Dijo Craig tomando su espada con ambas manos y pasando entre Xayler y Craz, luego se impulsó y cayó sobre el conejo clavándole su espada.

Mabel ahora paso a alta velocidad al lado de Craig para darle cinco rápidas estocadas con su arma al jefe conejo derrotándolo.

-Wow…-Dijeron Craig, Xyler y Craz a la vez, mientras Mabel elegantemente empujaba su cabello detrás de su espalda.

-¿Ya en serio quienes son estos?-Pregunto Craig señalando a los dos muchachos.

-¿Quién es este chico Mabel?-Pregunto Xyler.

-Si ¿te está molestando?-Pregunto Craz.

Ambos rodearon a Craig tratando de intimidarlo.

-¡Hey Soos! ¿Puedo cortar a estos tipos?-Pregunto Craig molesto.

-Chicos llévense bien, Craig no los cortes, puede que los necesitemos-Explico Mabel y Craig se relajó admitiendo que necesitarían tanta ayuda como sea posible-¡Soos! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-Sigan al norte en cualquier momento despertaran-Contesto Soos.

Mabel y Craig no tuvieron problemas para cruzar el bosque hasta finalmente llegar a la ciudad donde se encontrarían con Dipper y Pacifica.

Por su parte estos dos habían pagado un albergue en el juego para descansar un rato ya habían pasado siete horas desde ese momento y Dipper fue el primero en despertarse.

-Hey Pacifica…-Dipper se levantó del sofá para acercarse a Pacifica que dormía en la única cama de la habitación que consiguieron.

-¿Dipper?-Pregunto Pacifica abriendo sus ojos despacio-¿Seguimos aquí?-Pregunto ahora viendo a su alrededor-Por un momento creí que había sido un sueño…

-No, pero si es bastante realista… salgamos de aquí, tenemos que acabar este juego lo más pronto posible o afuera notaran que faltamos-Explico Dipper con un tono bastante amable a la rubia.

-Claro…-Pacifica bostezo-Aunque es genial tener un mundo virtual solo para los dos solos-Comento Pacifica.

-Sí, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, tenemos a los guardianes de la pirámide amenazándonos y a nuestra familia-Contesto Dipper enumerando sus dedos.

-Ya lo sé torpe, solo era un comentario-Contesto Pacifica poniéndose de pie.

Dipper y Pacifica salieron del albergue y empezaron a caminar por la ciudad, esta se encontraba poblado por uno que otro personaje, pero no eran personas se trataba de NPC, personajes programados para cumplir una función como: vender cosas, atender en algún establecimiento o iniciar algún "quest" es decir una aventura del juego para obtener dinero, experiencia o algún "ítem" útil. Dipper y Pacifica ya habían sacado provecho de los quest más útiles de ese pueblo.

Ambos caminaron por la ciudad hasta que escucharon la vos conocida de Mabel.

-¡Ahí estas!-Grito Mabel enojada al ver a Dipper.

-¡¿Mabel?!-Preguntaron Dipper y Pacifica sorprendido de verla.

-¿Xyler? ¿Craz? ¿Craig?-Agrego Dipper al ver el sequito de su hermana-¿Cómo supiste?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-Los padres de Pacifica fueron a la cabaña hace como cuatro horas, si no regresamos pronto estaremos en problemas, así que vine a ayudarlos y Craig me acompaño-Explico Mabel-¡¿Cómo te atreves a no avisarme torpe?!-Grito Mabel ofendida.

Craig y Pacifica retrocedieron sabiendo que era un problema entre hermanos.

-Mabel, no quería ponerte en riesgo ya es suficiente con que dos miembros de la rueda estemos dentro-Contesto Dipper.

-Eso no te hubiera importa de haber estado en mi lugar-Respondió Mabel.

-Por eso preferí que no lo sepas.

-Eso es torpe, siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte-Contesto Mabel pisando fuerte el suelo.

-Lo sé, siempre me ayudas-Contesto Dipper bajando la mirada.

Mabel relajo las expresiones de su rostro y bajo la mirada.-Menos ayer lamento haber traído a Craig a tu laboratorio, se supone que es algo tuyo ya era bastante con que me dejaras ir a mí.

-Está bien, ya está olvidado-Contesto Dipper- Mm… ¿Incomodo abrazo entre hermanos?-Pregunto Dipper abriendo sus brazos.

-Un cómodo abrazo entre hermanos-Respondió Mabel abrazándolo.

-Pat Pat-Dijeron ambos dándose dos palmaditas en la espalda.

Xyler y Craz lagrimearon un poco conmovidos.

-Viejo esto es adorable-Comento Xyler.

-Lo se bro-Contesto Craz apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Xyler-¿Tu eres mi hermano?

-¿A quién le importa?-Contesto Xyler abrazando a Craz.

Por su parte Craig bajo la mirada su relación con su hermano no era nada buena comparado a la de los gemelos y por otro lado Pacifica si estaba conmovida y sonreía al ver que Dipper logro reconciliarse con su hermana.

-Bueno, bueno se acabó el momento emotivo, tenemos un juego que terminar-Contesto Pacifica cortando el momento.

-Tienes razón-Contesto Dipper sonriéndole a la rubia-Vamos a entrenar y acabemos con este juego de una vez por todas.

Ahora el party era de cuatro, con ayuda de Soos los cuatro encontraron lugares excelentes para entrenar y al cabo de una horas lograron llegar a nivel 19 Dipper y Pacifica, mientras Craig y Mabel al nivel 16.

-Bueno dudes, según el manual el nivel 15 debería ser más que suficiente con los objetos y habilidades que poseen-Dijo Soos alegre a través de los parlantes.

-Sin embargo, el jefe tiene una estrategia propia así que no será fácil solo porque estén en buen nivel, requerirá coordinación y trabajo en equipo-Explico .

Ya eran las 6pm a estas alturas los padres de Pacifica ya se habían vuelto locos buscando a Pacifica por todo el pueblo.

-Tenemos que acabar pronto, es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien le diga a tus padres que estuviste aquí por última vez-Comento Mabel observando a Pacifica.

Pacifica asintió, también le preocupaba eso.

En ese momento se escuchó la risa de Giffany a través de los parlantes.

-Soos, cariño me temo que soy algo impaciente-Comento Giffany riendo mientras una cuenta regresiva aparecía en el computador.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-Voy a borrar el juego, no me preocupa un buen amigo mío tiene una copia de seguridad de mi misma, pero tus amigos serán eliminados, lo siento cariño eso pasa cuando no escuchas a tu novia-Comento Giffany para luego reír.

-¡Ah! Chicos tenemos un problema-Dijo Soos por el micrófono.

-¿Qué sucede Soos?-Pregunto Dipper alertado.

-En una hora el juego será borrado, alguien ha vuelto a hackear todo mi sistema, sus mentes quedaran atrapadas para siempre si no salen pronto-Explico preocupado.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas mientras juntaban los dientes y rápidamente corrieron a una cueva donde se supone estaría el jefe del nivel abriéndose paso entre monstruo hasta finalmente quedar parados frente a una gran puerta de acero.

-¿Listos?-Pregunto Dipper observando a su grupo.

Todos asintieron con cierta determinación.

-Bien, aquí vamos-Dijo Dipper abriendo la puerta.

Dentro de la cueva por extraño que parezca solo se podía ver una escuela, la típica escuela de diseño japonés, rejas delante y un enorme edificio que se conectaba a dos edificios más un gimnasio y un edificio de práctica para cursos extra-curriculares.

-¿Este era el jefe del nivel?-Pregunto Dipper a Soos.

-No, Giffany lo debió modificar-Contesto Soos.

-Genial, la escuela-Comento Craig molesto-No pudieron elegir un jefe más difícil.

-Dudo que el jefe sea la escuela en si-Respondió Dipper-Entremos-Dipper camino delante y los demás lo siguieron.

Una vez entraron al edificio principal las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos Pacifica dio un grito del susto ante esto y luego se escuchó la risa de Giffany.

-Ahora verán lo que una chica hace por amor jijiji- Decía Giffany mientras las luces de la escuela empezaban a parpadear.

-Esto parece un juego de terror-Comento Craig.

-Creí que no jugabas videojuegos-Comento Dipper.

-Ahora no Pines-Respondió Craig mirando en otra dirección.

Los seis dieron pasos lentos buscando a Giffany, de pronto varias carpetas y sillas levitaron y fueron lanzadas hacia el grupo, Craig, Dipper, Xyler y Craz dieron un paso al frente para cortar las sillas y muebles que se aproximaban, mientras Pacifica buscaba con la vista a su enemigo con arco y flecha en mano.

-¡Ahí esta!-Grito Mabel señalando a una terrorífica imagen de una Giffany mucho más sádica con una expresión de pocos amigos, pero su típico uniforme escolar.

-Soos, se mío por el bien de ellos-Dijo Giffany mientras empuñaba un cuchillo y comenzaba a aparecer una barra de vida sobre ella.

-Aquí vamos-Dijo Dipper aproximándose a Giffany con su espada, pero Giffany desapareció y apareció al lado de Craig dispuesta a atacar al muchacho.

Craig bloqueo en último instante el cuchillo de Giffany.

Pacifica logro darle con una flecha en el hombro a Giffany por lo que esta dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia, fue en ese momento que Mabel tomo la siguiente acción dando un rápido ataque de cinco estocadas a Giffany, esta retrocedió para luego lanzar carpetas y sillas con telequinesis contra Mabel, pero Xyler y Craz la protegieron.

-Odio a esos tipos-Comento Craig mirando a Dipper.

-Yo también, pero son útiles-Contesto Dipper tomando su espada y volviendo a atacar a Giffany.

Giffany volvió a esquivarlo, pero esta vez Dipper estaba listo por lo que uso una técnica de magia de hielo para alcanzarla cuando escapo, Craig aprovecho el momento para dar un poderoso corte con su mano doble a Giffany, esta al recibir todo este año desapareció y su risa se escuchó en el segundo piso.

-Cambio su patrón de ataque, vamos tras ella-Dijo Dipper al grupo los demás asintieron y siguieron a Dipper al segundo piso.

Soos y cruzaron los dedos esperando que les fuera bien.

-Amigo quizá debí dejar que esa máquina se quedara conmigo-Comento Soos mirando a .

-No, hay alguien más detrás de esto, no podemos dejar que gane-Contesto - Y juro que usare el robot más grande que el mundo haya visto para aplastarlo cuando lo encuentre.

En el segundo piso la historia cambio ahora Giffany tenía un micrófono y estaba sobre un escenario.

-Prepárense chicos, voy a conquistarlos-Dijo Giffany señalando a Craig, Dipper, Xyler y Craz hablando por el micrófono.

Solo Craig y Dipper cayeron al suelo presas de algún tipo de parálisis.

-Me siento extraño-Comento Craig.

-No puedo atacarla-Dijo Dipper señalándola con su mano tratando de usar magia.

-Nosotros fuimos creados para servir a Mabel en este juego-Dijo Xyler motivado.

-Así es bro, la protegeremos, tus poderes no nos afectan-Contesto Craz.

Ambos comenzaron a posar mostrando sus musculos.

-¡Dejen de hacer eso y hagan algo!-Grito Pacifica, mientras disparaba flechas contra Giffany.

Soos veía preocupado como quedaban solo ocho minutos.

Giffany evito las flechas, sin embargo Mabel por su parte se acercó a gran velocidad tratando de alcanzarla con su espada.

-Rayos… Tal vez pueda liberar a esos dos-Comento Mabel mientras disparaba ataques mágicos contra Dipper y Craig, esto no surtía efecto.

Dipper trato de evaluar la situación buscando la debilidad de Giffany en ese piso.

-¡El micrófono!-Explico Dipper-¡Es por eso que no lo suelta! ¡Rómpanlo!

-Romper cosas suena bien-Comento Mabel para luego saltar a enfrentar a Giffany, esta evitaba todos los ataques, pero no se dio cuenta que la rubia llego por detrás.

-¡Ahora Mabel!-Grito Pacifica luego de patear el talón de Giffany provocando que caiga al suelo.

Mabel rompió el micrófono cortándolo y ambas se reagruparon junto a Dipper y Craig.

Giffany se levantó enojada. De pronto las ventanas explotaron y los pedazos de vidrio salieron volando con telequinesis hacia el grupo, sin embargo Mabel logro proteger a todos con un escudo invisible.

-Muy útil-Comento Dipper mirando a su hermana, esta le devolvió una sonrisa.

Por detrás de Giffany Xyler y Craz le lanzaron una carpeta encima provocando que se distraiga y fue en ese momento que Dipper y Pacifica combinaron una flecha con un ataque de magia eléctrica de Dipper creándose así una gran estela de luz que atravesó a Giffany, después Craig y Mabel atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus espadas, el resultado Giffany desapareció y se escuchó su risa en el tercer piso.

-Vamos-Dijo Dipper y el resto del grupo asintió.

-¡Seis minutos!-Grito Soos alarmado.

En el tercer piso había diez copias de Giffany todas con miradas sombrías y un cuchillo en mano.

-¿Alguna idea?-Pregunto Craig a Dipper.

Los cuatro tenían el corazón en la garganta, sino terminaban el juego pronto seria su fin, todas las copias de Giffany empezaron a atacar de distintas direcciones al grupo causándoles daño.

-Craig apóyame-Dijo Dipper parándose junto al moreno.

Este hizo un fuerte corte que Dipper combino con un ataque mágico de fuego para destruir a las copias y que aparezca solo la verdadera.

-Nuestro turno-Dijo Mabel junto a Pacifica.

Mabel dio un salto parándose frente a Giffany para empezar a lanzar estocadas contra Giffany, mientras Pacifica dio un salto ágilmente para pararse detrás de Giffany y lanzarle bastantes flechas.

Giffany desapareció y ahora se escuchó una risa siniestra provenir de la azotea. El grupo no perdió el tiempo y subió los últimos escalones.

-¡Cuatro minutos!-Grito Soos.

Esta vez Dipper y compañía se sintieron realmente intimidados, Giffany ahora llevaba el cabello más largo y portaba una catana larga ya no un cuchillo, además de un uniforme negro con bordes color rojo sangre.

-Se acabó jiji-El cabello cubría la cara de Giffany, pero pronto esta levanto su expresión mostrando ojos realmente sádicos.

Dipper y compañía dieron un paso atrás.

-Vamos, solo uno más-Dijo Dipper apretando el agarre de su espada y poniéndose firme tratando de subir la moral del equipo.

-¡Yo voy!-Grito Craig corriendo con su espada de dos manos, sin embargo Giffany fue mucho más rápida haciéndole un corte a Craig y esquivando su ataque.

Mabel empezó a sanarlo, mientras Dipper y Pacifica intercambiaron miradas.

Pacifica disparo flechas, que Giffany bloqueo con bastante facilidad, Dipper decidió probar con magia de fuego, hielo y rayo, pero ninguna hacia suficiente daño.

Xyler y Craz intentaron vencerla, pero Giffany los corto de un solo movimiento.

-¡Hasta pronto Mabel!-Grito Xyler.

-¡Espero que volvamos a vernos!-Agrego Craz.

Ambos desaparecieron convirtiéndose en bits.

-Emm… igual los puedo volver a traer-Comento Mabel.

-No son muy útiles, mejor déjalo así-Contesto Craig poniéndose de pie-Y gracias por sanarme-Agrego Craig sonriéndole a la castaña.

-Chicos dos minutos ¿Cómo van?-Pregunto Soos desde los altavoces.

-¡Ahora no Soos!-Gritaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Combinemos ataques los cuatro-Propuso Dipper.

-¿Funcionara?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-No tenemos muchas opciones, todo lo demás ha fallado-Contesto Dipper.

-Te seguiremos esta vez Pines-Contesto Craig apoyando la noción.

Craig lanzo varios cortes a distancia contra Giffany, Pacifica por su parte una gran cantidad de flechas, Mabel creo una forma de estrella con su espada y la lanzo contra Giffany, finalmente Dipper lanzo un ataque propio, una esfera de magia combinando sus tres elementos.

Giffany intento cortar el ataque y cubrirse de él, pero fue bastante fuerte y no pudo calcular el patrón correcto para evitarlo recibiendo gran daño.

-¡Un minuto!-Grito Soos.

Giffany se levantó y miro aleatoriamente a sus cuatro oponentes decidiendo a quien le daría con su ataque especial.

Finalmente se impulsó con su catana hacia la rubia. Dipper, al notar esto se paró frente a Pacifica recibiendo el ataque por ella, siendo atravesado por la catana.

-¡Dipper!-Grito Pacifica al ver que la vida de Dipper empezaba a bajar poco a poco acercándose a cero.

-Con este estilo… no me sorprende que te dejaran-Comento Dipper burlándose de Giffany mientras su espalda quedaba envuelta en magia y la usaba para atravesar a Giffany, esta dio dos pasas atrás y soltó su catana.

Dipper cayó al suelo herido en brazos de Pacifica. Mabel reacciono a tiempo salvándolo antes de que su vida llegara a cero con un hechizo curativo.

-No hemos acabado todavía…-Dijo Giffany mientras empezaba a desaparecer-¡Ellos no serán detenidos! ¡Y yo tampoco! ¡Me escuchaste Soos!-Grito Giffany desapareciendo.

Una luz envolvió el lugar, cuando Dipper abrió los ojos sentía todo el cuerpo cansado.

-¿Volvimos?-Pregunto Dipper quitándose el casco.

-¡Justo a tiempo!-Grito Soos abrazando a Mabel y a Dipper.

-Ya Soos, tranquilo-Dijo Dipper separando a su amigo para observar a su alrededor, Pacifica y Craig ya se habían despertado también.

Pacifica no dijo ninguna palabra solo se sacó el casco y corrió a abrazar fuerte a Dipper.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me asusté mucho… torpe Dipper-Pacifica abrazo fuerte al castaño y este se sorprendió.

Dipper se sentía sorprendido por la actitud de la rubia, pero una vez se recuperó de la impresión correspondió al abrazo, Mabel apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Craig observándolos, mientras Soos y sonrieron.

-¡Jovencita!-Grito Preston entrado a la habitación-¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunto el hombre observando las máquinas y a los seis presentes.

-¡Papá! Veras… yo…-Pacifica se separó de Dipper y trato de explicar todo, sin saber por dónde empezar.

\- No quiero oír tus excusas, jovencita aléjate de estos mocosos, no hacen más que meterte en problemas-Dijo Preston tomando a Pacifica del brazo y jalándola fuera de la tienda-

-¡Preston!-Grito Dipper poniéndose de pie

-¡Dipper no!-Grito Pacifica tratando de detener a Dipper de decir algo que lo meta en problemas con su padre.

-Pacifica no hizo nada malo, por favor no sea duro con ella-Dijo Dipper acercándose despacio al hombre.

-Sé que es tu culpa, he vivido toda mi vida procurando darle lo mejor a mi familia ¿y para qué? ¿Para que un mocoso llegue y llene de ideas extrañas a mi hija? será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella-Dijo Preston mirando a Dipper con desprecio.

-¡El tampoco hizo nada malo!-Grito Pacifica.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Preston observaba a todos los presentes sin saber a quién gritarle exactamente, Mabel y Craig miraban la escena en silencio desde un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Y ustedes dos?-Dijo Preston mirand Soos-Son adultos, los demandare por mantener a mi hija aquí.

-Por favor señor Northwest, me hago totalmente responsable de esto-Dijo quitándose el sombrero y bajando la mirada- ¿Puedo darle una compensación? saco un cheque y empezó a escribir en él.

-Mm…-Preston se detuvo a pensarlo-Ahora si estamos hablando.

Pacifica frunció el ceño bastante enojada ante la actitud de su padre.

-¡Dinero! ¿Eso es todo lo que hace falta para calmarte o para que escuches por una vez?-Pregunto Pacifica irritada.

-No me hables así jovencita-Contesto Preston en un tono autoritario.

Pacifica se liberó del agarre de su padre.

-Me voy-Dijo Pacifica corriendo afuera de la tienda.

-¡Pacifica!-Preston la siguió

Dipper quiso ir tras ella, pero Mabel lo detuvo.

-Quizá sea mejor que ella resuelva sus problemas familiares-Sugirió Mabel.

-Tal vez es verdad que soy quien la mete en problemas-Comento Dipper bajando la mirada.

-Pines, no suelo decir estas cosas, pero si algo has demostrado desde que llegue, es que tu no la metes en problemas, tú la proteges de los problemas-Dijo Craig pasando delante de Mabel y Dipper hasta llegar al marco de la puerta que era la salida de la habitación-Iré a casa, los veré mañana en el trabajo.

Dipper y Mabel decidieron regresar a casa.

En casa de los Northwest Preston gritaba desde la sala hacia el segundo piso, en el que se encontraba Pacifica dentro de su habitación con la puerta cerrada.

-¡Se acabó jovencita! ¡Este es tu último verano! ¡Y luego al internado!-Grito Preston enojado.

-Perfecto-Contesto Pacifica-Pero si es mi último verano lo pasare con la gente que si sabe lo que es un hogar-Pacifica bajo con una mochila en su espalda.

-¿Te iras de este palacio para vivir en dónde? ¿No planearas quedarte en esa cabaña mugrosa?-Pregunto Preston irritado.

-Pacifica, piensa bien lo que dices, aquí gozas de bastantes lujos-Comento Priscila tratando de razonar con su hija.

-Estoy segura de lo que digo, ustedes solo piensan en dinero, me perdí por un día completo comprendo que estuvieran enojados y preocupados, pero que por dinero olvidaras ese enojo ¿Es dinero lo que vale el amor por tu hija?-Pregunto Pacifica enojada.

-Solo estoy pensando en…-Preston trato de contradecirla.

-¿Lo mejor para todos? ¿O lo mejor para ti?-Pregunto Pacifica interrumpiendo a su padre-Soy más feliz teniéndolos a ustedes conmigo en este casa, que sin tenerlos en una enorme mansión-Pacifica bajo la mirada y empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, lagrimas que seco rápidamente y miro en otra dirección-¿Van a detenerme?

-No-Contesto Preston sorprendiendo a su esposa e hija-Por favor Pacifica, un día suena genial seguramente, como una gran aventura, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo te tomara extrañar los lujos con los que has vivido toda tu vida en esa pocilga?

-Pues tomare el reto-Contesto Pacifica saliendo de la casa con su mochila.

-¡Preston detenla!-Grito Priscila preocupada.

-Ella regresara ya verás que sí, yo nunca me equivoco-Contesto Preston volviendo a su habitación.

Priscila solo quedo algo preocupada por su hija.

Eran las ocho de la noche en la cabaña del misterio. Dipper parecía deprimido sentando en la sala frente al televisor, pero sin prestarle atención a la misma en el canal que solía ser History daban un programa sobre aliens, aun siendo uno de sus temas favoritos Dipper no parecía estar del todo concentrado en la televisión. Mabel noto esto y se acercó a Dipper.

-¿Estas bien hermano?-Pregunto Mabel sentándose a su costado.

-No… Ahora su padre me odia más que nunca-Dijo Dipper deprimido-Probablemente no podre ver a Pacifica de nuevo el resto del verano.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta?-Pregunto Mabel emocionada.

-¡Si Mabel! ¡Me gusta Pacifica!-Contesto Dipper hartado del tema-Pero ahora ni si quiera podre verla.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la cabaña.

-Ve tú por favor-Dijo Dipper deprimido apoyando su espalda en el asiento.

Mabel abrió la puerta y para sorpresa suya se trataba de Pacifica que venía con una mochila en su espalda.

-¿Podemos tener una pijamada… amm… indefinida?-Pregunto Pacifica sobando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha.

Mabel la invito a pasar.

-Dipper mira quien vino para quedarse-Dijo Mabel entusiasmada.

-¿Qué?-Dipper volteo y vio a Pacifica-¡Pacifica!-Dipper se puso de pie feliz-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu padre?

-Digamos que… tuvimos diferencias muy fuertes… y me quedare aquí hasta que se resuelvan… ¿si no es problema?-Explico Pacifica quitándose la mochila.

-¡No es problema en absoluto!-Grito Mabel abrazando a Pacifica.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-Pregunto Dipper-Ya sabes que este lugar no es… ya sabes… un palacio exactamente.

-Me subestimas Dipper-Contesto Pacifica-por cierto ¿Dónde dejo a mi poni?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-¡¿Qué?!-Mabel y Dipper gritaron sorprendidos para luego salir a la entrada de la cabaña y observar a un poni morder el pasto frente a la cabaña.

-Lo discutiremos con Soos y el tío Stan mañana-Dijo Mabel animada guiando a Pacifica al segundo piso.

Dipper se mudó al cuarto de Stan y Ford, para darle su cama a Pacifica ese día.

-Así que tu novia vino a quedarse-Comento Stan observando a Dipper que había instalado su cama en la ventana en medio de la habitación, estando entre la cama de sus dos tios.

-Así es-Contesto Dipper colocando su almohada-¡Espera! No es mi novia-Corrigió Dipper mirando a su tío.

-Vaya, mi sobrino tiene un nuevo interés amoroso, quien lo diría, espero que no heredes la suerte con las mujeres de tu tío Stanley o de tu tío Stanford-Comento Ford.

-Quien sabe… su padre me odia-Comento Dipper mirando el techo.

-Oh eso es lo de menos sobrino, a ningún padre de alguna de mis novias le agrade, solían decir "Ese hombre no te llevara a nada" ¡Ja!-Comento Stan.

-No, tú no eres exactamente un buen ejemplo Stanley-Contesto Ford-Estoy seguro que sabrás resolverlo, veo grandes cosas en tu futuro Dipper.

-Gracias tío Stan, tío Ford-Contesto Dipper, luego recordó el tema-¿Cómo va lo de la maquina?-Pregunto Dipper recordando la última vez que vio a Stan y Ford en el estudio privado de Ford.

-Aun no la reparamos-Contesto Stan en tono gruñón.

-Ya estamos cerca… cambiando de tema ¿Cómo estuvo el mundo virtual?-Pregunto Ford.

Dipper empezó a narrarles su aventura a sus tíos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Dipper y Mabel.

-¿Está bien que use la cama de tu hermano?-Pregunto Pacifica algo sonrojada.

-Por favor, el mismo estuvo de acuerdo-Contesto Mabel alegre.

-Bien…-Pacifica se sentó en el cama despacio.

-Entonces… Dipper hoy se arriesgó por ti, fue algo romántico ¿no crees?-Pregunto Mabel sentándose en su cama observando a Pacifica

-Ese torpe hace ese tipo de cosas por cualquiera-Comento Pacifica algo sonrojada.

-Yo no creo eso-Contesto Mabel recostándose.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-Pregunto Pacifica observando a Mabel aun algo apenada por recostar su cabeza en la almohada que suele usar Dipper.

-Tal vez le gustas ¿a ti no te parece?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Mm…-Pacifica recordó el casi beso de la cocina la última vez y demás últimos eventos- No… ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo?-Pregunto Pacifica sin poder fingir que no le interesaba el tema.

-No, solo es una impresión mía-Contesto Mabel.

En la base de los guardianes de la pirámide el anciano se encontraba charlando con cierta entidad.

-Así que esos son los datos de hoy-Dijo el anciano pensativo luego de recibir un informe de Giffany-Oh Craig… estas en problemas.

Ya eran las 11pm y Dipper decidió bajar a la cocina a escribir en su diario.

"Giffany, un extraño programa salido de un videojuego de procedencia nipona ha vuelto a aparecer, diría que es altamente peligroso, si esta en las manos equivocadas, además parece que uno de los miembros de los guardianes, no solo es un peligroso experto en informática, si no que de alguna manera logro conseguir una copia de seguridad de Giffany y podría usarla en el futuro, quien sabe para qué…"

Al día siguiente Stan y Pacifica se encontraban parados afuera de la cabaña.

-¡No! Puedo tolerar a una mocosa más en esta casa siempre que trabaje en la cabaña, pero ¿Un poni? ¿Sabes la millonada que nos costara…?

-Disculpe-Dijo un hombre bastante joven, aparentemente un turista interrumpiendo a Stan-¿Cuánto por el paseo en poni?-Pregunto el hombre señalando al Poni.

-Amm…cinco…digo cincu…amm… cien dólares-Dijo Stan sonriendo.

-¡Claro! Es un buena raza-El turista le dio un billete a Stan-¡Cariño tómame una foto en el poni!-Grito el hombre corriendo hacia el poni.

-¿Decía?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Stan.

-Eres la encargada de los paseos en Poni-Contesto Stan.

-Hecho-Contesto Pacifica.

"17-5-19-20-16-14-1-12 13-5-14-21-5 20-9 3-19-5-16 5-14 12-16-20 6-1-14-21-1-20-13-1-20"

"1-12-7-22-9-5-14 5-20-21-22-23-16 23-9-5-14-4-16 20-A-16"

 **¿Y que dicen gente? ¿Disfrutaron el capitulo 12? ¿Fans de los videojuegos? ¿gente que nunca a tocado un videojuego en su vida? ¿Haters que por alguna razón llegaron hasta aquí? Jejejeje Así es Zasumi le saco provecho a su adicción por los videojuegos rpg en este episodio (y uno que otro anime jeje) Aunque recientemente estoy jugando un shooting en tercera persona de matar zombis nazis... bueno eso no les importa ¿verdad? jeje.**

 **Am... Una vez acabado esto quiero decir... NO, no soy gran fan de SAO, lo vi... vere lo que venga después, pero no creo que sea uno de los mejores animes de la historia y soy consciente de su sobrevaloración.**

 **Otra nota personal es que este fic me hizo considerar hacer uno que sea la temática tipo SAO, ya sabes atrapados en un videojuego... hubieron tantas habilidades que no pude darle a los personajes porque pensé "Esto suena a una habilidad de nivel 50 al menos" jeje... en fin ahora a responder a los Guest.**

 **Bluewing: Wow esta vez fuiste la única mujer, pero no importa a ti siempre tengo bastantes cosas para decirte... ummm... por donde empiezo... no, no hay nada... sorry .-.**

 **Es broma aquí va... Debes estar molestar por mi demora con el capitulo 12, pero como dije al principio este capitulo si que me tomo trabajo, tenia que salir lo mas perfecto posible, lo releí... lo escribí con letra 200% mas grande para que cualquier falta sea recontra notoria (así que espero que no haya ninguna cuando lo relea mañana en el bus) y aparte fue un capitulo bastante largo... que tenia muchas cosas planeadas... cosas que no le dije ni a mi beta para sorprenderla. Aww siempre me afecta ver el final de Gravity falls te comprendo.**

 **Es gracioso yo pensé que yo había escrito mal tu nombre hasta la ultima vez xD y resulta que el error fue tuyo jeje. Y que lo digas la misma wiki dice que esperaban ver a Mabel y Pacifica como amigas en futuros episodios y para mi era necesario que también sea amiga de Mabel (Créeme es por el bien de la trama de futuros episodios) Ahora sera mas que una pijamada, sera una convivencia xD a ver como resulta para la rubia.**

 **No eres tu... varias veces lo he dicho "Pacifica me parece algo tsundere" Pero sabes en los animes es muy normal que la chica engreída, joven, de buena posición social... sea tsundere cuando se enamora del personaje principal... lo siento Pacifica, pero si te hice algo estereotipo sin querer xD aunque también me base en su actitud con Dipper en el episodio de la mansion, sin mencionar que claro... es Pacifica Northwest seguro es orgullosa eso no cambia.**

 **Bueno si lo pones así, Craig es un personaje muy oscuro, no digo que sea falso lo que dices xD solo no lo quería decir en vos alta jeje.**

 **El tema de Bill se hará esperar un rato mas, pero llegara en su momento, por otro lado espero que te agrade como estoy llevando el romance para su edad... No creo haber ido muy lejos... Dipper ya es un adolescente y Pacifica también después de todo.**

 **Espero realmente que disfrutaras el capitulo de hoy, que estés teniendo un hermoso día cuando leas esto y si no, pues espero que mi pequeño proyecto te animara.**

 **Esperare ansiosamente tu review, nos vemos en el capitulo 13.**

Bonus:

Pacifica se encontraba jugando un videojuego en una consola portátil sentada en el sofa de la sala.

-¿Que haces?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendiéndola.

-Na...Nada-Dijo Pacifica escondiendo el juego.

-Anda déjame ver...-Insistió Dipper hasta quitarle el juego de las manos-¿Empezaron a gustarte los videojuegos?-Pregunto Dipper al ver que Pacifica jugaba un clásico RPG, luego de echarle una hojeada se sorprendió al ver que a su héroe de la historia le había puesto de nombre "Dipper"

-¡Es solo porque me salvaste!-Grito Pacifica arrebatándole el juego-No pienses cosas extrañas-Pacifica guardo el juego y se retiro de la sala bastante sonrojada dejando a Dipper que la vio alejarse con una sonrisa.


	13. Sola en la carretera

**Y aquí esta Zasumi... que estuvo trabajando una madrugada entera para variar... *bostezo* en el capitulo 13... muchas veces los capítulos me dan pelea... demoro en inspirarme, eso ocurrió con este capitulo, sin mencionar que apenas ayer tuve una practica de Física... *va a lavarse la cara* WAAA! Pero en fin! el trabajo esta realizado y aquí les traigo el tan, tan, tan... TAN esperado capitulo 13 xD (Tal vez estoy exagerando). Pienso que este es el capitulo mas paranormal hasta el momento así que prepárense para algo de acción bizarra.**

 **Sin mas que decir ya saben... mis consejos de lectura... lean despacio, disfruten el capitulo y preparen la imaginación. Espero que disfruten este capitulo :D Y en serio muchas, muchas, MUCHAS gracias por los reviews del capitulo 12 que es el que a roto record en cantidad de reviews, les confieso que también era una de mis tramas favoritas, pero aun hay mas capítulos que adoro y no puedo esperar por escribir.**

 **Respuestas a los Reviews de los guest al final del capitulo :D (Se recomienda leer primero el capitulo antes de leer la respuesta de tu review)**

 **Por cierto quería disculparme sobre el hecho de que se omitiera el nombre de Mc. Gucket en varias escenas del capitulo anterior, créanme a mi me molesto mas que a ustedes, trate de hacer el capitulo anterior de la mejor manera posible, sucede que cuando copie el capitulo de word a fanfiction por alguna razón se borro... u omitió...el nombre de Mc. Gucket mi recomendación es que cuando alguien hable y parece que había un espacio que rellenar ahi peguen en sus mentes "Mc. Gucket" xD así como cuando alguien habla y no especifica quien...**

 **Se acercan los exámenes finales de la Universidad, pero seguro tengo tiempo de al menos subir un capitulo mas antes de ello (espero) si me demoro no se preocupen no estoy abandonando el fic (considero que publico muy rápido comparado con muchos autores jeje) En fin que tengan lindo fin de semana :3 y buena lectura.**

 **Recuerden... por cada lector que no deja review... hay un día de hiatus... u.u (LOL)**

 **Bueno con la aprobación de mi Beta les presento el capitulo 13.**

 **Sola en la Carretera.**

Otra mañana tranquila en Gravity Falls, bueno no exactamente en Gravity Falls, mas bien en un museo ubicado en algún lugar de los bosques de Oregon cercanos a este pueblo. En una habitación subterránea, iluminada por una luz verde que cumplía la función de laboratorio. Craig se encontraba trapeando el suelo de dicha habitación.

-Esto es injustos-Se quejó el moreno.

-Las pruebas están sobre la mesa-Contesto el anciano observando a Craig mientras bebía de su taza-Si vas a arreglártelas para arruinar mis planes, al menos arreglaras mi laboratorio ¿Oh prefieres que hable de esto con los demás? Sasha también tuvo una queja sobre tu entrometimiento en una de sus misiones, sin mencionar la vez que interrumpiste el plan de Ray durante Superhalloween, los estas salvando… Aunque deberías destruirlos los estas salvando Craig.

-Mira no es mi intención salvar a nadie, solo estoy tratando de recuperar su confianza-Contesto Craig enojado.

-De cualquier manera con la muerte de uno seria nuestra victoria Craig, no tendrías por qué seguir fingiendo que te agradan ¿o es que si te agradan?-Contesto el anciano, para finalizar con esa pregunta.

-Me gusta estrella fugaz… como todos ustedes yo también tengo un deseo y para que se haga realidad ella debe estar viva por lo tanto exijo que ella no salga lastimada-El moreno cerro los puños y encaro al anciano.

-Lo cual es perfectamente comprensible-Comento una vos que provenía de afuera del laboratorio.

Para su sorpresa se trataba de Michael Romanov líder de la secta y padre adoptivo de Craig a su lado se encontraba Ray.

-Muy bien… respeto tus demandas Craig-Dijo Michael tratando de conservar la serenidad-Pero no concibo que interfieras en planes ajenos, Sasha ya nos dio una queja sobre ti.

-¡Pero padre…!-Craig trato de defenderse.

-¡Silencio!-Lo interrumpió el hombre irritado-Si quieres salvar a la mocosa inténtalo, no nos culpes si sales lastimado como daño colateral… En fin, hoy te toca actuar con tu hermano dice tener un plan infalible-Michael les dio la espalda tras decir esto dejando a los hermanos y al anciano solos.

-¿Le contaste?-Pregunto Craig enojado mirando al anciano.

-Arruinaste mi plan ¿Qué esperabas? Ahora tenemos permiso de lastimarte si interfieres en nuestros planes-Explico el anciano.

Craig cerró los puños molesto.

-¡Deja a Mabel fuera de tus planes viejo decrepito!-Grito Craig irritado señalando al anciano.

-Ya fue suficiente Craig-Ray tomo a su hermano de los hombros-Discúlpanos viejo Cid, mi hermano esta en esa edad… tu sabes…

-¡No me trates de hacer quedar como un…!-Craig intento hablar, pero Ray le tapó la boca.

-Vámonos, te explicare mi plan-Dijo Ray bastante serio sacando a Craig del laboratorio.

Era temprano en casa de los Pines, Pacifica despertó curiosamente muy contenta a pesar de estar acostumbrada a su cama Queen, la cama del joven Pines había sido de su agrado tal vez por el olor a "el chico que te gusta", pero en fin la mañana no tardo en tornarse desagradable para la rubia, aparentemente fue la última en levantarse por lo cual al tomar un baño el agua estaba no fría, helada.

Más tarde Pacifica llego a su cuarto solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que Waddles mordía su zapato.

-¡Oye suelta eso cerdo!-Grito Pacifica enojada.

Waddles al notarlo huyo con su zapato por la casa.

-Grr…-Pacifica se vistió rápidamente y bajo tras el cerdo.

Justo cuando llego a la sala se encontró con Mabel que había levantado al cerdo para que este esté en dos patas.

-¡Hey! Buenos días Pacifica-La saludo Mabel alegre.

-Oh hola Mabel-Dijo Pacifica con un tono de vos bastante seco y tomando su zapato de las fauces del cerdo.

-¿Mala noche?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada por su amiga.

-No al contrario es solo… esperaba una ducha caliente y no tener que corretear con un cerdo, iugh… zapato con baba-Comento Pacifica sintiendo el desagradable tacto de su zapato-emm… ¿Y Dipper?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando alrededor.

\- ¿Ya lo echas de menos?-Pregunto Mabel codeando a Pacifica.

-Ash… no empieces con eso Mabel, solo tenía curiosidad, no estaba en la sala ni en la cocina…-Contesto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh está afuera charlando con Wendy-Contesto Mabel señalando la salida de la cabaña.

Pacifica puso una pequeña expresión de enfado al observar a Dipper a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Mabel mirando extrañada a Pacifica-¿celosa?-Pregunto Mabel con una mirada astuta.

-¿eh? ¿Yo? N…No… ¡No! Por Dios Mabel ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?-Pregunto Pacifica dando unos pasos por la tienda.

En ese momento Dipper y Wendy entraron a la tienda.

-Jajaja Entonces ¿Películas en mi casa?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Claro-Contesto Dipper con sus manos en los bolsillos sonriéndole a la pelirroja con vos bastante entusiasta, cosa que irrito un poco a Pacifica.

-Hey ¿Qué onda Mabel? Pacifica-Wendy miro a ambas chicas y se detuvo en Pacifica-Me entere de tu pequeño problema… los padres a veces son un problema, pero ya entrara en razón cuando se le baje la testosterona del cerebro-Comento Wendy calmada.

-Sí, gracias… eso creo…-Pacifica se sobo el brazo algo nerviosa, nunca había tenido contacto directo con la pelirroja y le enfurecía un poco esa invitación a su casa para el castaño objeto de su afecto.

-Aun así ¿Cómo una princesa Northwest como tu decidió venir a quedarse en este lugar? Sin ofender-Agrego Wendy al notar que el tío Stan pasaba por ahí.

-¿Crees que soy una estirada?-Pregunto Pacifica ofendida-Puedo vivir con facilidad en este lugar-La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

En ese momento Stan se acercó a Pacifica con una bolsa de plástico y una cubeta.

-Toma niña-Dijo Stan dándole la bolsa y la cubeta a Pacifica.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Pacifica levantando los objetos.

-Tu poni nos dejó unos cuantos regalitos allá afuera y eso no atrae a los clientes sabes...-Contesto Stan regresando a la casa.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿No esperaras que yo…?-Pacifica miro con desagrado la cubeta.

-Oh sí… es tu poni ¿recuerdas?-Contesto Stan volviendo a la sala. Pacifica bajo la mirada y Stan se acercó a echarle un ojo extra, luego salió de nuevo de la habitación.

-¿Cómo lo soportan?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Dipper y a Mabel.

-Yo no lo hacía al principio, pero una vez que entiendes al tío Stan, es una gran persona-Contesto Dipper.

-Aun así… este trabajo…-Pacifica miro la cubeta y la bolsa.

-Tal vez deberías arreglar las cosas con tus padres-Sugirió Wendy.

Pacifica abrió los ojos bastante preocupada.

-¡No! Pu…Puedo hacerlo…-La rubia trato de mostrar determinación y salió a cumplir su horrible tarea.

-Cielos… nunca pensé ver a la chica, más engreída y presumida del pueblo limpiando excremento de poni-Comento Wendy.

-Iré a ayudarla-Dijo Dipper saliendo de la tienda.

-¿Y ya lo admitió?-Pregunto Wendy mirando a Dipper salir de la cabaña y regresando su mirada a Mabel.

-Oh si, apenas ayer-Contesto Mabel.

-¿Vas a intentar juntarlos como hiciste con Robbie y Tambry?-Pregunto Wendy cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te molestaría?-Pregunto Mabel cruzándose de brazos y Wendy suspiro.

-No me malinterpretes, es genial que a Dipper le guste otra chica y eso… es solo que… bueno quisiera estar segura de que Pacifica es la mejor opción, Dipper es un buen chico sabes… no quisiera que nadie le rompa el corazón-Comento Wendy mirando a Dipper hablar con Pacifica a través de la ventana.

-Yo creo en Pacifica, desde que empezó el año ella nos ha ayudado mucho, es sorprendente ya que antes me desagradaba-Comento Mabel pensativa.

-Bien, tal vez estoy siendo algo sobreprotectora-Wendy volteo de nuevo a ver a Mabel al decir esto- ¿Y a ti como te va por cierto? Te vi muy cercana con ese chico Craig aquella vez en el restaurante y en la fiesta.

-Oh Craig, la verdad estoy algo preocupada por él, no ha venido a trabajar-Contesto Mabel sobando un brazo.

-Tal vez se resfrió o algo ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo a casa?-Sugirió Wendy.

Mabel sonrió. Poco después Mabel paso corriendo frente a Dipper y Pacifica.

-Mabel ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Dipper al verla pasar.

-¡Iré a ver a Craig!-Grito Mabel sin detenerse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera!-Grito Dipper.

Mabel ignoro a Dipper y sigo corriendo.

-Hola Mabel-Saludo Guideon que se acercaba a la tienda.

-Adiós Guideon-Contesto Mabel corriendo a su casa y Guideon bajo la mirada para luego volver sus pasos a casa.

-¿Quieres ir con ella? Yo puedo encargarme de esto-Dijo Pacifica sonriéndole al castaño.

-No sería buena idea, Craig tiene la guardia en alto desde el incidente en mi laboratorio… creo que será mejor que Mabel vaya sola, quizá descubra algo interesante por su cuenta-Explico Dipper.

-Siempre estás pensando en todo ¿no es así nerd?-Pregunto Pacifica.

Wendy acababa de salir de la tienda y al escuchar la frase de Pacifica intervino.

-Así es Dipper, todo un cerebrito-Comento Wendy.

-¿Ya te vas?-Pregunto Dipper observando a la pelirroja.

-Voy a ver a los chicos luego… Por cierto esta noche iremos de paseo en el auto de Thompson, bueno de su madre de hecho ¿Quieres venir?-Pregunto Wendy sonriendo relajada-Tu también puedes venir Pacifica-Wendy le sonrió a la rubia.

-Claro ¿Vamos?-Dipper miro a Pacifica.

-Amm… si… claro…-Pacifica observo a Wendy y se sobo el codo bajando la mirada.

-Mm… De acuerdo, los recogeré esta noche ¡Lleva a Mabel también!-Wendy hablo mientras se alejaba y grito lo último al llevar ya cierta distancia.

-¿Estás seguro que ya no te gusta?-Pregunto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos algo disgustada.

-¿Mm?-Dipper observo a la rubia algo confundido-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es… nada…-Pacifica volvió a concentrarse en su horrible tarea.

Dipper observo a Pacifica algo confundido.

-¿No te agrada Wendy?-Trato de adivinar Dipper que le ocurría a la rubia.

-No, ella parece genial de hecho… muy genial… es bastante hábil y también es mayor…-Pacifica evitaba mirar a Dipper mientras hablaba.

-Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras cualidades-Contesto Dipper sin darle importancia, Dipper tenía el juicio suficiente para saber que halagar a la pelirroja no ayudaría a avanzar con la rubia-¿Si iras a lo de esta noche?

-Claro, no planeo quedarme con tus tíos y la abuela de Soos-Contesto Pacifica.

Mientras tanto Craig caminaba junto a Ray por el pueblo rumbo a su casa una edificación de dos pisos común y corriente, nada más ni nada menos que la ex-casa de Soos.

Después de estar un largo tiempo callados Ray decidió romper el silencio.

-No te busques problemas con el viejo Cid, es probablemente el más peligroso de ese lugar-Comento Ray con extrema seriedad.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupo?-Pregunto Craig sorprendido.

-Déjate de tonterías Craig, si me importas por eso quiero que esto se logre, para vivir como reyes los dos-Contesto Ray con extrema seriedad.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-Pregunto Craig irritado

-Simple, hoy iremos de paseo con Wendy y sus amigos, ya sabes… la bolsa de hielo, la pelirroja atractiva…-Se trató de explicar Ray.

-Si se quién es Wendy-Respondió Craig irritado.

-Bien… Le comente que sería buena idea que llevara a los Pines ya que yo dije que tenía que llevarte, entonces… el plan es visitar una vieja casa en ruinas a unos kilómetros de aquí, voy a recurrir al espiritismo para asustar a las chicas, la casa es un desastre seguro caerá fácilmente, busca puntos débiles y enterraremos a alguno de los símbolos bajo sus escombros.

Craig sabía que ese plan podría hacer mucho más que solo lastimar a uno de los símbolos.

-Estamos yendo demasiado lejos-Contesto Craig deteniéndose.

-Mira Craig si queremos acabar con esto ahora es buen momento, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas enterraremos a la llama, o al pino o la bolsa de hielo y tu novia no saldrá herida-Explico Ray.

-Supongo que está bien mientras Mabel no salga lastimada-Dijo Craig con vos seria-En el peor de los casos yo le borrare la memoria a ella si algo horrible sucede-Murmuro Craig para si mismo.

Ray paro en seco y sonrió.

-¿Eso estuviste planeando hacer todo este tiempo?-Pregunto Ray mirando a su hermano menor.

-Solo… he entendido que para ella su hermano es importante… si le pasa algo borrare ese dolor de su memoria-Explico Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Y pensé que yo era el malo-Contesto Ray.

-Cállate-Contesto Craig irritado.

Al llegar a casa Ray miro al frente, ahí estaba Mabel con una expresión positiva esperando fuera de casa de Craig.

-Mabel-Dijo Craig sorprendido.

-¡Hola Craig! Que sorpresa me lleve al ver que siguiendo tu dirección descubrí que vivías en la misma casa que solía ser de Soos, aunque es algo raro creí que habías dicho que viviste en Gravity Falls toda tu vida-Mabel interrogo a Craig.

-Bu…Bueno… antes no habían muchas casas disponibles así que vivía con Ray en un camper-Explico Craig.

-Así es-Agrego Ray sonriéndole amablemente a Mabel

-¿Y qué paso con el camper?-Pregunto Mabel buscándolo con la mirada.

-Lo vendimos-Contesto Craig rápidamente, mientras Ray sonreía y asentía.

-Bueno los dejo solos cuida de mi hermano Mabel-Ray sonrió de manera amable y Mabel sonrió.

-"Llevarse bien con el cuñado, listo"-Pensó Mabel en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?-Pregunto Craig confundido.

-Bueno no fuiste al trabajo… y estuve algo preocupada por ti ¿Está todo bien?-Contesto Mabel con una expresión de preocupación.

-Eso es lindo gracias Mabel, pero no te preocupes estuve haciendo una especie de labor comunitaria…-Contesto Craig sonriéndole.

-Wow eso es genial Craig yo también solía hacer labores comunitarias…-Mabel se recordó a si misma contándole cuentos a los niños y cantándoles con su aterrador oso de peluche roto y traumatizándolos tal vez de por vida-Bueno…-Mabel jugo haciendo círculos con su pie en el suelo-Am… ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no vemos una película en tu casa?-Mabel camino hacia la entrada de la casa.

-He… ¡No!-Craig grito parándose frente a la puerta y Mabel se puso triste-Es decir… No podemos porque… mi casa es un desastre… digo… solo vivimos hombres… jeje… mi hermano y yo y pues…-Craig estaba algo nervioso-¿Qué tal si te invito al cine?-Pregunto Craig finalmente-"Dentro hay muchos objetos que será mejor que Mabel no vea"-Pensó Craig.

-Me gusta esa idea-Contesto Mabel sonriendo.

Craig tomo a Mabel de la mano y la llevo al cine mientras la castaña contenía un grito de emoción por el contacto con el moreno.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio Dipper y Pacifica seguían limpiando.

-Que irónico, la joven Northwest realizando el trabajo de sus antepasados-Comento la vos de un hombre mayor.

Pacifica se enfureció al oír esa oración y volteo para ver de donde provenía, nada mas ni nada menos que el señor Michael Romanov el hombre que volvió a la familia Northwest el hazme reír del pueblo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Pregunto Dipper parándose junto a Pacifica.

-Oh no, solo quería visitar esta tienda… "La cabaña del misterio" o cabaña de las estafas les queda mejor ¿no crees niño?-Pregunto con cierta ironía.

-¿No tiene algo mejor que hacer que criticar una simple trampa para turistas?-Pregunto Pacifica irritada.

-Oh molestar a una adolescente-Agrego Dipper en el mismo tono.

-Solo daba una vuelta por el pueblo ya sabes… para ver si se me ocurren algunas maneras de mejorarlo, como sabrán soy ayudante del alcalde-Contesto Michael observando el pórtico de la cabaña-Aunque… ¿fue esta trampa de turistas la que los salvo, verdad? Aquella vez…-El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia Dipper esperando una respuesta.

-No sé si lo sabe, pero decidimos no hablar de "ese evento" y con todo respeto Gravity Falls es perfecto tal como está-Contesto Dipper enojado, ese hombre no le agradaba, había algo muy malo en él y por supuesto a la rubia le agradaba aún menos.

-Bueno… eso es para el público, quizá un día podrías sentarte conmigo y hablarme un poco de cómo fueron aquellos días joven Pines-Michael se inclinó hacia el adolescente mientras decía eso.

-Lo dudo mucho-Contesto Dipper con vos firme.

El hombre solo contuvo una risa y regreso sus pasos hacia un auto sedan estacionado a un lado de la cabaña color gris.

-Hasta entonces… Pino…-Michael entro al auto y se alejó de la tienda.

-Lo odio-Comento Pacifica observándolo irse.

-No es para menos-Contesto Dipper observando el auto alejarse-Pero nos encargaremos de él después-Dipper sonrió y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Pacifica.

-No conocía ese lado rebelde tuyo-Comento Pacifica codeando a Dipper.

-Bueno estamos entrando a la adolescencia es buen momento para esas cosas-Contesto Dipper.

Pacifica le sonrió al castaño.

-¿Y es buen momento para otras cosas también?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a los ojos al castaño.

-Tal vez… pero primero… hay que darnos un baño-Contesto Dipper recordándole a Pacifica la tarea que acababan de realizar.

Pacifica fue la primera en bañarse por lo cual ella bajo a ayudar en la tienda mientras Dipper se bañaba. Mientras ella atendía la caja registradora Stan se acercó a la rubia.

-Y entonces…-Stan se acercó a la rubia.

-¿Ahora que señor Pines?-Pregunto Pacifica enojada.

-¿Te echaron de casa, eh?-Pregunto Stan sorbiendo su lata.

-Me fui por mi cuenta-Respondió Pacifica cruzándose de brazos-Y solo durante el verano… luego regresare, son mis padres después de todo…

-Me alegro… tú tienes las cosas muy claras ojala yo hubiera sido como tu entonces…-Contesto el anciano dirigiéndose a la sala mientras Pacifica se quedó observándolo.

Unos minutos después Dipper bajo ya vestido luego de darse un baño.

-Ya vine ¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Dipper acercándose a Pacifica que se encontraba atendiendo la caja registradora, Dipper tuvo un efecto deja vu al ver a una chica que le guste detrás de la caja registradora en ese lugar.

-Mm… Dipper ¿Qué sabes de tu tío Stan?-Pregunto Pacifica curiosa.

-¿De Stan…? mucho aunque no fue fácil saberlo el suele ser algo reservado con su vida ¿Sabes? pasaron muchas cosas... Pero si algo tengo claro es que Stan es un estafador… mentiroso…. Criminal…-Dipper rio enumerando sus dedos-Pero es un buen hombre, es más que eso… es el héroe mío y de Mabel y de todo el pueblo… El valora la familia por encima de cualquier otra cosa siempre quiere sonar duro así que debes aprender a interpretarlo, pero…está pensando en el bien de todos, aunque a veces es un viejo terco.

Pacifica rio.

-Así que todos los hombres Pines son testarudos-Contesto Pacifica inclinándose hacia Dipper.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Dipper señalando en otra dirección.

Pacifica se volteo y Dipper levanto su cabello para que tapara su cara. Mientras en un rincón Stan sonreía conmovido al escuchar a su sobrino.

Stan se dirigió al estudio privado de Ford donde encontró a su hermano trabajando en la maquina escanea memoria.

-¿Qué sucede Stan? Te ves feliz-Comento Ford.

-Nada que te importe cuatro ojos-Contesto Stan sentándose junto a su hermano y dándole una lata a Ford. Ford sonrió y tomo de la lata-Pongamos manos a la obra, quiero poner a dormir a ese triángulo con patas de nuevo cuanto antes.

Ford y Stan chocaron palmas y continuaron trabajando.

Pasaron unas horas y Dipper y Pacifica estaban esperando a que Wendy llegara a recogerlos en el auto sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión.

-Estas películas de terror de ahora son muy graciosas-Comento Dipper.

Pacifica suspiro.-No me sorprende que todas estas cosas ya no te asusten-Contesto Pacifica.

-¿Eso fue un halago?-Pregunto Dipper.

Ambos siguieron viendo la tele mientras acercaban sus mano a la del otro despacio, finalmente sintieron el contacto de la mano del otro y sonrieron, pero no se molestaron en observarse solo fingieron que nada pasaba y siguieron viendo la tele.

-¡Chicos ya llegamos!-Grito Mabel provocando que Dipper y Pacifica se soltaran bruscamente.

-¿Llegamos?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a la puerta.

-¿Qué onda Pines?-Pregunto Craig relajado entrando junto a Mabel.

Dipper observo a Mabel algo irritado al ver que llevaba una casaca negra encima que sabía no era de ella.

-Hace algo de frio esta noche salgan listos-Comento Craig mientras Mabel le devolvía su casaca.

-Ire a buscar una no me tardo-Dijo Mabel dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

Dipper y Pacifica también decidieron abrigarse para la noche, Pacifica llevaba una casaca morada, Dipper su casaca azul, Mabel una rozada.

Los cuatro se pusieron a ver television hasta que después de unos segundos escucharon el claxon del auto de la mama de Thompson afuera de la cabaña. Entonces los cuatro salieron de la cabaña para encontrarse con Wendy y sus amigos incluyendo al recién incluido Ray.

-¡Hey Doctor Diversión!-Grito Lee alegre saludando a Dipper.

-Qué onda jeje- Dipper salió animado a recibir a los amigos de Wendy con los cuales ya guardaba cierta buena relación. Mientras Mabel saludo especialmente a Robbie y Tambry quienes ayudo a que se volvieran pareja.

-¿Así que hoy seremos niñeras?-Pregunto Robbie cruzándose de brazos, pero sonriendo resaltando que ahora era una broma.

-Oh vamos Robbie sabes bien que uno, Dipper es más hábil que casi cualquiera de nosotros incluyendote y dos ya es un adolescente-Wendy apoyo su mano en el hombro de Dipper y este le sonrió mientras Pacifica observaba esto con cierto desagrado.

-¿Estas bien Pacifica?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-Si, por supuesto-Contesto Pacifica caminando enojada detrás de Dipper que charlaba con Wendy sin sacarle la mirada de encima.

-¿La rubia esta celosa?-Pregunto Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Cállate idiota!-Grito Pacifica fulminando a Craig con la mirada para retomar su camino.

Craig rio junto a Mabel y luego entraron al auto.

Dentro del auto los asiento se organizaron de la siguiente manera delante estaban sentados Nate, Lee y Thompson quien conducía el auto, detrás estaban Wendy, Ray, Robbie y Tambry, finalmente en el asiento de más atrás Pacifica, Dipper, Mabel y Craig, sentados en ese orden de izquierda a derecha.

Después de poco mas de una hora en el auto algunos empezaban a impacientarse para sorpresa de Dipper, Pacifica no le había dirigido la palabra desde que entraron.

-¿Pacifica estas bien?-Pregunto Dipper al notar que la rubia veía a la ventana sin prestarle atención.

-Muy bien, gracias-Contesto Pacifica enojada.

Dipper miro a Pacifica desconcertado y se volteo hacia Mabel.-Pss… Mabel ¿Qué le pasa a Pacifica?-Pregunto Dipper llamando la atención de su hermana sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Esta celo…-Mabel termino con la mano de Pacifica en su boca.

-NO-LO-DIGAS-Amenazo Pacifica con vos firme para luego quitar su mano al darse cuenta que Mabel lamio su mano-¡Iugh!-Se quejó la rubia limpiándose su mano en la ropa de la castaña.

-¡Celosa!-Grito Mabel.

Todos en el auto abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al oír esa palabra.

-¿Quién esta celosa?-Pregunto Robbie mirando a los chicos mientras Tambry se volteaba y tomaba fotos con su celular mientras sonreía.

-¡Nadie esta celosa!-Grito Pacifica algo sonrojada.

-¿Estas celosa?-Pregunto Dipper confundido mirando a la rubia.

-¿Qué? No-Contesto Pacifica nerviosa.

Craig empezó a reír al igual que los demás en el auto.

-La novia de Dipper esta celosa, me pregunto de quien será-Comento Robbie mirando a Wendy.

-No los molestes Robbie-Contesto Wendy tratando de que el ambiente se calme.

Thompson volteo riendo y luego cuando quiso regresar su mirada a la vía tuvo que girar rápidamente el auto para no chocar contra una mujer que vio parada frente a la carretera, el auto casi choca contra los bordes de la carretera tras derrapar por unos segundos.

-¿Todos están bien?-Pregunto Ray cuando el auto se detuvo.

-Aquí bien-Contesto Mabel, hablando por todos en el asiento de atrás.

-Aquí igual-Dijo Thompson asustado.

-Lo mismo-Dijo Wendy.

-Thompson ¡¿Qué demonios te sucedió?!-Pregunto Robbie alterado asomando su cara en los asientos de adelante.

Thompson solo señalo a su espejo retrovisor para darse cuenta que no había nada.

-¡¿Te has vuelto lo…?!-Robbie estaba punto de gritarle de nuevo a su amigo cuando una cara se asomó frente a la ventana de Thompson, era una mujer de vestido blanco y cabello negro que aparentaba unos dieciséis años de edad, pero fue tan repentino que los tres chicos en el asiento de adelante y Robbie se asustaron.

-Hola disculpen… ¿Me podrían ayudar? Estoy algo lejos de casa… mi auto se averió unos kilómetros más atrás-Hablo la chica tímidamente.

Pronto Nate y Lee se quedaron embobados al ver la belleza de la chica y empezaron a empujarse el uno al otro al notarlo.

-Si claro ¿no está muy lejos, verdad?-Pregunto Robbie, mientras Tambry le mandaba un mensaje a Robbie este saco su celular y lo leyó "No coquetees con ella"-Es decir… somos gente amable ¿verdad chicos?-Pregunto Robbie al resto de las personas en el auto.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron la mayoría a excepción de Pacifica, Craig y Tambry.

-Dipper ¿No es mala idea llevar a casa a alguien que te encuentras en mitad de la carretera?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-¿Te refieres a que puede ser un faaaantaaaaasmaaaaa?-Pregunto Wendy volteando hacia el asiento de Dipper con vos burlona.

-Solo digo que es una extraña-Replico Pacifica-Dipper dile que tengo razón.

-Dipper dile que está exagerando-Dijo Wendy mirando a Dipper.

Dipper solo miro a ambas confundido.

-No hará daño llevarla a casa si tuvo problemas… no es como si fuéramos a hacer más que dejarla-Contesto Dipper tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Pacifica se cruzó de brazos y Wendy regreso a su asiento.

-Como digas nerd-Contesto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos resentida.

-Pero ya no hay lugar para nadie-Comento Thompson preocupado.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirándolo y momentos después dejaron a Thompson en mitad de la carretera.

-Regresaremos por ti cuando la dejemos en su casa-Dijo Robbie sacando su cabeza por la ventana para luego acelerar dejando a Thompson.

-¡Pero ese auto es de mi…! Madre…-Thompson bajo la mirada y trato de regresar caminando al pueblo.

Robbie conducía el auto, a su lado se encontraban Nate y Lee y ahora la chica ocupaba el espacio de Robbie entre Tambry y Ray.

-Así que… ¿Cómo es tu casa?-Pregunto Ray tratando de charlar con la chica.

-Es vieja… y oscura…-Contesto la chica con vos pausada.

Wendy intercambio miradas con Ray mientras Pacifica le dirigía una mirada de "te lo dije" a Dipper.

El viaje continuo en silencio algo tenso, Robbie intento calmar los malos ánimos poniendo algo de música en la radio por desgracia la radio no lograba sintonizar bien.

-Cuidado en esa curva, es ahí donde fallecí…-Dijo la chica del vestido blanco pausadamente.

Los rostros de la mayoría de los presentes en el auto empalidecieron y Robbie freno de repente.

De pronto la chica del vestido blanco estallo en una carcajada.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo... la tensión era muy alta… Tranquilos no estoy muerta-Contesto la chica acomodándose el cabello para que vieran su cara-¿No creerán en bobas leyendas urbanas, verdad?

-Jaja… no… claro que no…-Dijo Dipper mientras Pacifica se cruzaba de brazos y regresaba su mirada a la ventana.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de la chica era una casa negra de tres pisos que daba la impresión de estar abandonada aun asi era bastante grande y espaciosa. Todos bajaron del auto.

-Amm… lindo ¿hogar?-Comento Wendy mirando la casa levantando una ceja.

-¿Esta no es la casa supuestamente abandonada que íbamos a explorar?-Pregunto Nate a Lee.

Robbie los empujo a ambos por miedo de que la chica escuchara un comentario tan insensible sobre su casa.

-Yo sé que parece un desastre-Comento la chica sonriendo-Pero por dentro es muy acogedora ¿Por qué no entran?

-No gracias, me niego a entrar ahí-Dijo Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué sucede Pacifica?-Pregunto Dipper en vos baja mientras todos veían impresionados a Pacifica por su mala educación contra la chica.

-Mira Dipper si alguien sabe de casas embrujadas soy yo y ese lugar no me da buena espina-Contesto Pacifica en vos baja observando la casa.

-En mi opinión se ve acogedora-Comento Mabel con una sonrisa.

-Tu concepto de acogedor es complejo Mabel-Comento Craig observando la casa confundido.

-A Mabel le gustan muchas cosas erróneas Craig-Comento Dipper y Craig frunció el ceño ante la indirecta.

-Me quedare en el auto, si quieren entrar allá ustedes-Dijo Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Es mucho para ti Pacifica?-Pregunto Wendy-Entiendo esto no es para nada una mansión ¿no?

-Ooohhh-Todos los amigos de Wendy la apoyaron en molestar a la rubia.

-¡Bien! Entremos…-Pacifica suspiro, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar el reto.

Dipper alzo una ceja y se acercó a Wendy.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Wendy.

-¿El retar a Pacifica?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Quiero ver como se desenvuelve tu prospecto de novia en el tipo de ambientes en los que te sueles meter-Contesto Wendy.

Mientras tanto Craig se acercó disimuladamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Craig-Esta es la casa que querías derribar y tiene dueño.

-Shh-Ray le hizo un ademan de hablar más bajo a su hermano menor-Si bueno, esto no cambia nada, nada más mira este lugar… eventualmente va a caer.

-¿No estas sugiriendo que destruyamos su casa?-Pregunto Craig preocupado.

-Hoy tienes que probarle a padre que no eres un inútil, hoy y solo hoy, solo… llévate a estrella fugaz y yo hare el resto-Contesto Ray.

Al fin todos entraron a la casa, por dentro no parecía un lugar en el que se pueda vivir, telarañas… polvo… en algún momento debió ser un hogar hermoso, pero ahora… la sala que tendría una dimensión de 10x20 metros cuadrados, un reloj antiguo con un péndulo dentro, macetas rotas, tablas rotas en el suelo que rechinaban al ser pisadas.

-¿Cómo vives aquí?-Pregunto Pacifica asustada e incómoda al ver la las arañas caminar por las telarañas y demás otros insectos.

-Oh… nunca limpio el piso de abajo… no suelo tener muchas visitas-Contesto la chica del vestido blanco-Por cierto aun no me he presentado chicos mi nombre es Janea. Los demás se presentaron después de que la chica dijera su nombre.

-¿Vives aquí sola?-Pregunto Nate un tanto aterrado.

-Hahahahaha Claro que no, arriba descansa mi padre-Contesto la chica restándole importancia.

-Ya veo….-Contesto Nate observando todo perturbado.

Todos estaban algo intimidados, no les gustaba estar ahí, pero parecía que sin decir nada todos habían tomado entrar a la casa como una prueba de valor.

Tambry se tomó un selfin con su novio Robbie, mientras Ray hacia reír a Wendy jugando con algunos adornos que encontraba por la casa, por su parte Dipper ya se había arrepentido de ignoraras las advertencias de Pacifica, estaba claro que algo malo sucedería.

-Pacifica…-Dipper se acercó a la rubia.

-¿Qué quieres nerd?-Pregunto Pacifica aun enojada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-Dijo Dipper rápidamente.

-Por fin-Contesto Pacifica deteniéndose.

-Bueno es hora de jugar mi juego favorito-Dijo Janea deteniéndose en seco en medio del comedor de la casa, la cual parecía ser la habitación más grande de la casa, con un largo de 30 metros y un ancho de 10 metros, una enorme mesa con un mantel blanco envuelto en polvo, platos, un espejo de plata colgado en la pared.

Craig tomo la mano de Mabel.

-¿Craig?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Vámonos de aquí-Sugirió Craig en vos baja.

Mabel se sonrojo.

-Jeje bueno… si quieres podemos ir al auto a esperar a los demás-Contesto Mabel haciendo círculos con su pie en el suelo.

-Sí, eso suena perfecto-Contesto Craig, pero cuando intentaron salir las puertas se cerraron.

-El juego consiste en salir de mi casa-Contesto Janea mientras sus ojos brillaban, su vos cambiaba a una vos gruesa como la de un hombre mayor y empezaba a levitar en el aire

-¿mm…? ¿De qué hablas? Jeje… Solo tenemos que regresar por la puerta mira…-Robbie abrió la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ahora en vez de la estancia de la sala había un largo pasillo-¡Rayos viejo! Otra de estas situaciones no…

-Suerte-Dijo la vos del hombre mayor a través del cuerpo de Janea.

Pacifica golpeo el brazo de Dipper.

-Me lo merecía…-Dijo Dipper sobándose el brazo, luego Dipper se acomodó la gorra y se acercó a la chica del vestido blanco-Emm… Janea… es algo tarde para este juego ¿No crees? ¿Qué tal si nos dejas ir y jugamos mañana?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Mm… De acuerdo…-Contesto la chica amablemente volviendo a la normalidad.

Las cosas en la habitación dejaron de levitar, luego la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando la habitación que daba a la salida.

Todos corrieron a la salida pero cuando abrieron la puerta que daba a afuera de la casa solo se encontraron con otro pasillo.

-Pensándolo bien, nada me asegura que volverán-Contesto la chica mientras volvía a flotar en el aire junto a varios objetos-¡Empiecen!-Grito esto último con la misma vos gruesa de antes.

Todos entraron en pánico y se separaron por la casa buscando una salida.

Lee y Nate fueron por un lado junto a Tambry y Robbie. Craig y Mabel fueron por otra dirección, mientras Dipper y Pacifica se quedaron con Wendy y Ray.

-Esto no se arreglara entrando en pánico estamos ante una entidad paranormal-Dijo Dipper caminando de un lado al otro.

-¿Tu libro? ¿No tienes la solución en el?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-¿Cómo sabes del diario?-Pregunto Wendy alarmada.

Ray presto atención a lo que decían.

-Tuvimos una aventura juntos en mi mansión el año pasado y Dipper manejo bien las cosas gracias a su libro-Contesto Pacifica.

-Mmm… eso es… Muy probablemente es un fantasma…-Contesto Dipper chasqueando sus dedos.

-¿No es obvio? La chica es un fantasma-Dijo Ray irritado.

-No, ella es humana…-Contesto Dipper seriamente-Una vez un fantasma poseyó a Mabel y tenía exactamente los mismos ojos.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Pacifica.

Dipper comenzó a repasar todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento, finalmente recordó cuando Janea dijo: "No, arriba descansa mi padre"

-Vamos arriba, rápido-Contesto Dipper, los demás lo vieron confundidos y lo siguieron alzándose de hombros.

Mientras tanto Lee y Nate se encontraban corriendo por un pasillo del cual salían manos espectrales de las paredes.

Una forma espectral tomo a Tambry del cuello, esta se asustó por un instante, Robbie intento salvarla, pero se detuvo para tomarse un selfin con el fantasma.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Robbie al liberar a su novia gracias al flash de su cámara.

Por otro lado Craig tenía un tubo de metal en mano e intentaba golpear a los espectros que salían de las paredes, pero estos solo atravesaban cualquier objeto solido.

-¡Corre!-Grito Mabel tomando la mano de Craig.

Finalmente Craig y Mabel terminaron en lo que parecía ser el patio de la casa.

-Uff… salimos-Dijo Craig recuperando el aliento.

-¿Y los demás?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada mirando hacia la casa.

-Quedémonos acá, si entramos solo nos perderemos de nuevo, confiemos en que ellos se las arreglaran-Contesto Craig mientras se recomponía.

De pronto del suelo del patio se empezaron a levantar pequeños esqueletos como de ratones, perros e incluso uno humano.

-¡Aaaaahhh!-Craig y Mabel se abrazaron mientras gritaban.

Por otro lado Nate, Lee y Robbie había bloqueado la puerta de una estancia a la que habían llegado.

-Vamos al sótano y salgamos por la puerta falsa que da al sótano-Dijo Robbie señalando la puerta que daba al sótano.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No voy a bajar al sótano de esta casa!-Grito Tambry sin soltar su teléfono.

-¿Entonces que sugieres?-Pregunto Robbie.

Las manos empezaron a salir de las paredes de esa habitación por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron al sótano, pero al abrirlo se llevaron la sorpresa de que habían aún más manos espectrales. Estaban rodeados.

Por su parte el grupo conformado por Dipper, Pacifica, Ray y Wendy estaba subiendo las escaleras con la esperanza de llegar al ártico.

-El reto es salir… es contraproducente subir escaleras-Comento Ray mientras seguía a Dipper.

-Con los fantasmas nada es lo que parece-Contesto Dipper- Además si no acabamos este problema de raíz dudo que todos salgamos de aquí.

De pronto el suelo de la escalera de dividió dejando a Ray y Dipper delante y a Wendy y Pacifica atrás teniendo en medio una enorme grieta.

-¡Pacifica!-Grito Dipper.

-¡Sigue adelante bobo!-Grito Pacifica-¡Termina con esto!

Dipper asintió.

-Vamos Ray-Dijo Dipper mirando al moreno y corriendo.

-Eh, si-Ray asintió y siguió a Dipper no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a las chicas-¡Estaremos bien!

De las pinturas comenzaron a salir espectros.

-Tenías que ignorar mi advertencia-Dijo Pacifica enojada.

-Luego vemos eso de los "te lo dije"-Dijo Wendy.

Ambas pegaron sus espaldas. Mientras observaban como los espectros que parecían ser sombras humanoides volaban al rededor de ambas en forma de espiral.

-Se cómo acabar con esas cosas-Dijo Pacifica-¡Sígueme!

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Wendy y luego corrió tras ella.

Los espectros las persiguieron.

Mientras Dipper y Ray continuaron subiendo escaleras estás se rompían en pedazos justo en medio creando enormes grietas entre escalones, mientras Dipper y Ray saltaban, para evitar caer dentro de la grieta que se formaba en medio de las escaleras.

Ray logro dar un salto para llegar al último piso, pero Dipper apenas logro colgarse de la escalera.

-¡Ray ayúdame!-Grito Dipper ofreciéndole su mano.

Ray sonrió con cierta malicia, era su oportunidad. Ray se acercó despacio a Dipper listo para propinarle una patada, pero Dipper señalo tras su espalda.

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Dipper.

Ray volteo despacio para luego gritar alarmado al ver al espectro de un hombre de unos sesenta años, con barba, una expresión gentil y un traje elegante negro, detrás de ese espectro se encontraba Janea.

-¡Lo ves padre! ¡Tengo amigos!-Grito Janea alegre-Ya puedes descansar…-Janea hablo en un tono delicado con el fantasma.

Ray decidió ayudar a Dipper confiando en que el sabría controlar esta situación paranormal mejor que él.

-¡Janea!-Grito Dipper.

-¡Aléjense!-Grito la chica mientras el espectro entraba en su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaron y empezó a flotar en el aire.

-¿Estos son tus amigos?-Janea volvió a hablar, pero esta vez su vos era mucho más gruesa como la de un hombre mayor.

-S…Si señor…-Dijo Dipper dando un paso adelante-Ha sido genial jugar con Janea.

-Uhmm…-Janea floto cerca de Dipper observándolo de pies a cabeza-No te creo, esta niña nunca fue capaz de hacer amigos por sí misma.

-¿Cuál es tu historia viejo? ¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunto Dipper en su experiencia ayudar a un fantasma era la mejor manera de que se vaya.

-Para que mi hija no este sola-Contesto el hombre-Ella nunca fue buena socializando y su única compañía fui yo desde que era niña, pero pronto contraje una grave enfermedad… ella me acompaño mientras día tras día agonizaba, finalmente fallecí, pero al ver su tristeza entendí que yo soy el culpable de que ella no tenga ningún amigo… la sobreprotegía… la hacía ver aterradora en esta casa… Todas las mascotas que le compre fallecían y los rumores la hacían ver como una chica que traía cosas malas… Por eso le dije que no la dejaría hasta que encuentre amigos para que no se sienta sola y que la acompañen por toda la eternidad.

-¡Pero así no es como funciona viejo!-Grito Dipper enojado.

Ray solo sonrió incomodo sabiendo que ser incompetente con el fantasma no sería buena idea.

-¿Tu que sabes niño?-Pregunto el hombre en el cuerpo de la chica.

-Yo…-Dipper cerro los puños tomando valor-recién he sentido que he tenido verdaderos amigos desde el año pasado… cuando llegue al pueblo cercano conocido como Gravity Falls, entendí que tener amigos de verdad, significa tener gente que quiera pasar tiempo contigo sin obligación alguna, tu nos estas obligando a estar con ella, esa no es la amistad que ella quiere… Si tú descansas ella podrá dejar esta casa y seguro conseguirá amigos de verdad con tiempo-Explico Dipper con calma.

En el comedor Pacifica y Wendy lograron agarrar un espejo de plata entre ambas y capturar a todos los espectros que se acercaban a ellas.

-Eso fue genial…-Comento Wendy sonriéndole a la rubia.

-Gracias-Contesto Pacifica sonriéndole algo agitada.

Afuera en el patio de la casa Craig golpeaba a los esqueletos con el tubo de metal, mientras Mabel les disparaba con su garfio volador desarmándolos, sin embargo los huesos de estas criaturas volvían a conectarse por si mismos.

Por su parte Nate, Robbie y Lee trataban de proteger a Tambry arrinconados en una pared del sótano.

En ese momento toda la casa volvió a la normalidad. El espíritu dejo el cuerpo de su hija y se paró frente a Dipper.

-Tienes razón… no solo en vida si no en la muerte… no he hecho más que causarle problemas a mi hija-Contesto el hombre bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Janea recuperando el conocimiento.

-Hija…-El espíritu se paró ante ella-Es hora de irme, deja esta horrible casa, busca un lugar mejor… consigue un trabajo, eres una persona maravillosa alguien más lo notara.

La chica le sonrió a su padre y lo abrazo hasta que este desapareció, Ray observo impresionado como Dipper logro calmar a una entidad paranormal charlando.

-"El pino es realmente problemático"-Pensó Ray observándolo.

La casa empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Dipper asustado.

-La casa se mantenía en pie por mi padre… sin el…-Janea no termino la oración todos sabían que era momento de huir.

Nate, Lee, Robbie y Tambry intentaron salir por la puerta falsa del sótano, pero se llevaron la decepción de descubrir que estaba cerrada con seguro por lo que salieron corriendo a buscar la puerta principal.

Mabel y Craig saltaron la cerca del patio trasero para observar todo desde afuera.

-¡La casa va a caer!-Grito Mabel asustada para luego tratar de correr a la casa, pero Craig la tomo de los hombros.

-Esta vez no Mabel-Dijo Craig con vos firme.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-Grito Wendy dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con Pacifica.

-¿Y Dipper?-Pregunto Pacifica preocupada.

-Es Dipper ha sobrevivido a cosas peores-Contesto Wendy, Pacifica solo sonrió y salió junto a Wendy de la casa.

La casa empezó a caer, de repente Ray se adelantó y piso fuerte una tabla provocando que las escaleras donde se encontraban Dipper y Janea cayeran dejándolos lastimados en el primer piso.

-¡Oh no! ¿Chicos?-Pregunto Ray fingiendo que fue un accidente, pero al no oír respuestas se relajó-"Lo siento pino, misión cumplida"-Pensó Ray.

Robbie y compañía lograron salir a tiempo por la puerta segundos después Ray salió a tiempo de la casa y luego miro preocupado tras su espalda.

-¡Dipper!-Grito Ray fingiendo preocupación mientras la casa empezaba a derrumbarse.

Una vez la casa quedo echa escombros Wendy, Mabel y Pacifica corrieron hacia la casa preocupadas por el castaño una vez esta se derrumbó.

-¡No! ¡Dipper!-Grito Mabel apunto de derramar lágrimas, Craig la abrazo contra su hombro.

-No, no, no… ese tonto no puede hacerme esto-Dijo Pacifica corriendo hacia los escombros y comenzando a rebuscar en ellos.

Craig bajo la mirada, él sabía que tenían que hacerlo, pero él hubiera preferido que las cosas no llegaran tan lejos.

Ray bajo la mirada al igual que los amigos de Wendy.

-Dipper…-Wendy se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Esperen… ¡Miren eso!-Grito Nate señalando una montaña de escombros levantados que luego cayeron a los lados dejando ver a Dipper y Janea que se encontraban a salvo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Janea confundida.

-Parece que tu padre nos ayudó-Contesto Dipper poniéndose de pie para luego ser abrazado por Wendy, Pacifica y Mabel, mientras Janea se tapaba la boca para no llorar conmovida por el ultimo acto de su padre antes de dejar el mundo terrenal.

Craig no pudo evitar sonreír por un instante, Ray noto esto con cierto desprecio.

-¡Doctor Diversión salva el día de nuevo!-Grito Nate.

-¡Wuuuju!-Grito Lee.

-Bueno hora de irnos-Dijo Robbie señalando el auto-Ah sido suficiente por un día para mi.

-¿Te llevamos al pueblo?-Pregunto Dipper observando a Janea, mientras lo demás hacían un además de "¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!"

-No... hay otro lugar al que quiero ir-Dijo Janea mirando a Dipper.

Luego regresaron al auto estaban exhaustos, de camino de regreso todos dormían a excepción de Robbie que conducía el auto junto a Nate y Lee. Tambry y Wendy apoyaron sus espaldas para dormir, Ray miraba la ventana pensativo, Janea estaba pensativa y cabizbaja. Mabel durmió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Craig, Pacifica simplemente dejo caer su cabeza y espalda en el respaldar.

Dipper escribía en su diario.

"Las casas embrujadas usualmente son dominadas por un fantasma, el truco infalible es descubrir la razón que mantiene al fantasma en el mundo terrenal y ayudarlo a superar esa dificultad, siempre hay que tratar de ser empático con los muertos, los espejos de plata funcionan con las pinturas embrujadas, recuerda que no le puedes ganar a un fantasma actuando de forma convencional, siempre has lo opuesto de lo que se supone que deberías hacer"

Dipper termino de escribir y observo a Pacifica quien se encontraba dormida, tras sonreír un instante Dipper también recostó su espalda y cabeza en el asiento quedándose dormido poniendo su mano sobre la de Pacifica, la rubia sonrió y apretó el agarre de la mano del castaño.

Al cabo de un par de horas llegaron a la estación de buses de Gravity Falls.

-¿Segura que quieres irte?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Si… les cause muchos problemas y tengo familiares en Canada… creo que me caerá bien alejarme de este lugar por un tiempo-Dijo Janea sonriendo-Gracias por todo chicos y lo lamento de nuevo… por todo el problema que hubo-La chica parecía apenada.

-Nosotros lamentamos haber pensado que estabas muerta-Contesto Nate y Lee le dio un codazo.

Lee golpeo a Nate y ambos empezaron a pelearse.

-Gracias en especial a ti-Dijo Janea encorvándose un poco hacia Dipper.

-No fue nada-Dijo Dipper pasando una mano detrás de su cuello.

La chica entro al bus despidiéndose de todos alegre agitando su mano. Una vez se despidieron de ella y el bus partió, Robbie uso el auto para dejar a todos en sus casas.

Mabel se adelantó a la cabaña, Pacifica caminaba detrás de ella, pero Dipper la detuvo.

-Pacifica... lamento no haberte hecho caso hoy... tu tuviste razón todo el tiempo, desde ahora escuchare todo lo que me digas, como tú me escuchas a mí-Dijo Dipper algo apenado.

-Bueno... fue divertido... sin contar aquel susto de muerte-Dijo Pacifica bajando la mirada-No me volveré a separar de ti Pines, no quiero hacer el ridículo de nuevo por creer que algo malo te paso-Pacifico poso un dedo en la punta de la nariz de Dipper.

-Sabes... Quizá me convendría tener tu compañía en futuras aventuras-Comento Dipper sonriendo.

-Bueno seremos un buen dúo torpe-Contesto Pacifica sonriéndole a Dipper y riendo juntos.

Mientras tanto en un local de comida rápida.

-¿Fue una gran aventura la de hoy, no?-Comento Lee alegre mordiendo su hamburguesa.

-Y que lo digas viejo ¿pero no sienten que olvidamos algo?-Comento Nate comiendo algunas papas.

Robbie bebía su malteada, pero no tardo en escupirla al escuchar el comentario de Nate.

-Thompson...-Dijo Robbie preocupado intercambiando miradas con sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto en la carretera Thompson caminaba bastante cansado. Frente a él había un letrero que decía

Gravity Falls 30km.

-¡Thompson! ¡Thompson! ¡Thompson!-Decía el gordito levantando su puño mientras caminaba exhausto hacia el pueblo.

5-14 13-9 4-5-6-5-14-20-1 21-8-16-13-20-16-14 14-5-3-5-20-9-21-1-2-1 5-10-5-19-3-9-3-9-16

¿1-12-7-22-14 6-1-14 4-5 20-21-5-23-5-14 20-17-9-12-2-5-19-7?

 **Y así finaliza el capitulo 13, demasiadas sectas, tecnología de ciencia ficción, pero ¿Qué paso con las anormalidades que tanto resaltan en Gravity Falls? Este capitulo fue para darle algo de paranormalidad extra a la serie, tranquilos queridos lectores, abran mas capítulos con las lindas "peculiaridades" de Gravity Falls y sus cercanías en el futuro, así que no se lo pierdan :)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Teru: Yo también me divertí escribiéndolo como dije ese es uno de mis favoritos que abra en este fic, espero que también disfrutaras este capitulo. Hasta el próximo capitulo Teru.**

 **Bluewing: Uff... aquí vamos ;) Ah si, en primera lamento mucho la demora Bluewing, el arte a veces no se deja dar... y además tuve mucho que hacer en la universidad espero me comprendas u.u pero bueno también espero que disfrutaras el capitulo, ojala tenga tiempo y fuerzas para no hacerte esperar mucho por el capitulo 14.**

 **Oh si el problema de Mc. Gucket no se que paso... que cuando escribí su nombre y lo pase de word a fanfiction se auto-omitio... no es que yo adrede me haya olvidado de escribirlo tantas veces, me gusta que haya claridad en mi historia u.u y de hecho eso me frustro bastante me esforcé bastante para que ese capitulo saliera lo mas perfecto posible, para este capitulo hice una revision previa en el mismo documento de fanfiction antes de publicarlo.**

 **Recomendaciones de animes... a todas las personas que llego a estimar les digo "Mirate Ano Hana" así que mira "Ano Hana" el nombre real es mas largo, pero como "Ano Hana" lo encontraras "Charlotte" "Death Parade" "Mirai Nikki" es genial dale la probadita... jeje mm... Shingeki no Kionji le a gustado hasta a mis ex xD depende del genero que te guste también... yo veo un poco de todo (menos yaoi) asi que te puedo recomendar... también deberías ver... Sakurasau no pet na kanojo... fue uno de mis favoritos o D-Frog si te quieres reír un rato... (si tu sentido del humor es tan absudor como el mio), Yamada Kun to seven non ni majo etc, etc... si eres mas especifica con lo que buscas te dare una lista.**

 **Jajaja era una sorpresa hasta para mi beta que Pacifica pasaría un tiempo en casa de los Pines ;)**

 **Mi beta se a ofrecido a hacer unos fan arts de Dipper y Pacifica en su version del videojuego te mandare el link de su pagina en devian Art cuando los tenga listos.**

 **Y si el sueño de todo otaku... yo caigo si una chica se me aparece vestida asi... xD**

 **Me gustan mucho tus reviews siempre es bonito leerlos y me alegran el dia :3 son extensos como me gusta xD además asi charlo de mas temas con mis lectores :)**

 **PD: Si están en toda la edad de la rebeldía, no mas espera a ver la primera escena del siguiente capitulo jeje**

 **Guest (1): No se si eres la misma persona... o alguien de por aquí que quiso conservar anonimato, pero gracias por de que amas mi fic :3 Amo a quienes aman mi fic (?)**

 **Guest (2): Jajajaja me tomo tiempo como dije tuve varios problemas y cosas que hacer esta semana, ya se que todos dicen eso cuando se demoran en actualizar, pero es cierto...**

 **Guest (3): Gracias, muchas gracias en serio me alegra que disfrutes tanto mi historia**

 **Recomiendo encarecidamente que siempre se pongan un nombre para no tener que ponerles solo "Guest" jeje**


	14. Bosque Jurasico

**Uff...Vaya que he hechado de menos escrbir uno de mis mensajes previos a un capitulo para todos ustedes lectores :3 los tengo en el kokoro aunque no lo crean jeje... En fin tal como adverti, se venia la semana de examenes de la U... y por algunos problemas de inspiracion que tuve para escribir este capitulo... Me demore lo que demore, pero aqui les traigo el capitulo 14 ya aprobado por mi beta :D Espero que les guste y que dejen Reviews :3 Amo sus reviews... :3**

 **Este es un capitulo que inicio como una idea de relleno... fue... Modificada... mejorada... para volverse un capitulo de no solo desarrollo sino influencia directa con la trama (ademas de tener mas accion de lo que predije)**

 **Wow... siento que deberia decir mas cosas... em... lamento mucho la demora *hago una reverencia* y no...NO ESTOY DEJANDO EL FIC xD amo este proyecto... y aun tengo las 40 ideas de los cuarenta capitulos que tendra este fic, pero piensenlo... ¿Que clase de seguidor de Alex Hirsh seria si no tengo hiatus de vez en cuando? jajajaja... Mm... bueno tambien me entretuve en algunos videojuegos y animes, mangas... saben que el escritor es algo Otaku, no? jeje Bueno probablemente ya volvere a publicar con regularidad :D**

 **Los personajes que van a ver a continuacion... PFF... YA YA que empiece el capitulo.  
**

 **Bosque Jurásico.**

Craig se preparaba para ir a su trabajo en la cabaña del misterio. Una vez acabo de alistarse salio de su habitacion.

-¿Vas a ver a tus amigos los Pines?-Pregunto Ray parándose junto a la escalera cuando Craig se disponía a bajarla.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Ya sabes dónde trabajo-Contesto Craig tratando de avanzar, pero Ray puso su brazo frente a él.

-¿De qué lado estas Craig?-Pregunto Ray con una mirada severa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Ya sabes los motivos por los que cuido de Mabel-Contesto Craig algo enojado.

-Yo no hablo de Mabel, incluso ese chico Pines al que dices odiar… ¿Te agrada, verdad?-Pregunto Ray.

Craig solo empezó a reír.-Si claro… me agrada el nerd hermano de Mabel, por eso intente acabar con el tantas veces-Contesto Craig con sarcasmo.

-No intentes falacias conmigo-Contesto Ray enojado-Te alegraste de que siguiera con vida cuando la casa cayó sobre él.

-Bueno… que puedo decir… mis métodos no son tan drásticos como los tuyos… quiero detenerlos no matarlos Ray-Contesto Craig enojado.

-A la hora de la verdad...más te vale no titubear cuando te toque elegir el bando que apoyas-Contesto Ray dejando a Craig avanzar.

-Deja esas frases clichés, mejor preocúpate por ti, es lo único que sabes hacer-Contesto Craig mientras bajaba las escaleras para luego salir de la casa.

Mientras en la cabaña del misterio, cierta rubia dormía bastante cómoda cuando cierto muchacho castaño se acercó para intentar despertarla.

-Pacifica… Hey…-Dipper toco el hombro de la rubia y la movió un poco.

-Mm… Luego… Dipper… Mmh...-Pacifica intentaba dormir.

-¿No quieres vengarte del tal Michael?-Pregunto Dipper dejando de tocar el hombro de la rubia.

Pacifica abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama.- ¿Cuál es el plan?-Pregunto Pacifica bastante interesada.

Dipper sonrió, minutos después Pacifica, Stan y Mabel se encontraban reunidos en la sala, Dipper estaba parado frente a ellos con un plano y un marcador de metal para explicar su plan.

-¿Todos entendieron el plan?-Pregunto Dipper tras explicarlo.

Mabel y Pacifica asintieron.

-Saben… un adulto normal les diría que esto es una mala idea y los castigaría de solo saber que están planeando hacer esto-Todos miraron a Stan sabiendo el tipo de tío que es-¡Solo bromeo hagámoslo!-Grito Stan emocionado mientras sus sobrinos y la rubia sonreían.

Los cuatro salieron de la cabaña cruzándose con Soos y Melody quienes charlaban en la entrada de la cabaña cuando vieron salir a los cuatro.

-¿A dónde van?-Pregunto Melody.

-A hacer algo que no debemos-Contesto Dipper.

-Genial ¿puedo ir?-Pregunto Soos.

-Estamos llenos, será la próxima Soos-Contesto Dipper sentándose en el asiento de copiloto junto a Stan, mientras Pacifica y Mabel se sentaban en el asiento de atrás.

-Bien…-Soos parecía decepcionado y Melody lo consoló.

Minutos después Stan se detuvo una cuadra lejos del Ayuntamiento.

-Muy bien tío, Mabel te alcanzara en un momento para que empieces a moverte-Dijo Dipper mientras bajaba del auto al igual que Pacifica y Mabel.

-Sí, si… solo asegúrate de que me ría-Contesto Stan reclinando su asiento para descansar mientras los adolescentes hacían su parte del plan.

-Mabel ¿Nos lo prestas?-Pregunto Dipper viendo a su hermana.

-De acuerdo-Contesto Mabel dándole su garfio volador a Dipper-Yo hare aquello para lo que fui hecha-Mabel puso una expresión seria y se dirigió a la entrada del ayuntamiento.

-¿Pacifica los tienes?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a la rubia.

-Aquí están-Dijo Pacifica levantando un balde a distancia de ella dando a entender que traía alguna sustancia que le daba mucho asco.

Mabel fue a la entrada del ayuntamiento, lugar en el que se encontraban el comisario Blubs y el oficial Durland charlando.

-¿Hey cómo van chicos?-Pregunto Mabel charlando con los oficiales, mientras Dipper y Pacifica pasaban por un costado del ayuntamiento.

-Oh hola pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Blubs.

-Quería mostrarles como… em… puedo… darle más estilo a sus uniformes-Mabel les mostro algunos bocetos a los oficiales.

-Mmm… me gusta el rosado…-Comento Durland mirando los diseños.

-Mm… tienen mucho estilo-Comento Blubs observando los dibujos de Mabel.

Por su parte Dipper subió al tejado usando el garfio volador de su hermana, luego usaron la soga del garfio a manera de polea para subir el balde, una vez Dipper coloco el balde sobre el tejado le paso a Pacifica el garfio volador para que suba.

-Todo está saliendo según tu plan-Comento Pacifica bastante emocionada.

-Mabel distrajo a los oficiales… nosotros en el tejado y el tío Stan esperando… ahora la parte divertida-Comento Dipper acercándose al borde del tejado junto a Pacifica con el balde justo encima de la entrada.

-¿Cómo sabes que el saldrá justo ahora?-Pregunto Pacifica agachándose al borde del tejado junto a Dipper.

-Porque está a punto de recibir una importante llamada-Contesto Dipper mientras enviaba un mensaje de su celular al tio Stan, este bajo del auto y se dirigió a un teléfono público.

Dentro del ayuntamiento Tyler se encontraba conversando con Michael.

-Sobre esta idea tuya… no lo sé… los pueblerinos se podrían sentir algo incomodos-Comento Tyler observando unos papeles.

-Por favor, yo solo estoy pensando en la seguridad del pueblo… ¿Cuántas más cosas deben suceder Tyler? Casi nos aplasta un meteorito por Dios ¿Y esa banda de delincuentes que ataco el juego de Minigolf hace unos días? Entiendo que siempre vivieran con rarezas, pero esto… se está saliendo de control-Contesto Michael fingiendo indignación.

-No lo sé…-Tyler se veía confundido.

En ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola?-Contesto Tyler el teléfono.

-Hola… emm… llamo para advertirles de unos emm… osos que entraron al ayuntamiento… emm… deberían salir afuera… justo en frente del ayuntamiento… por su seguridad-Dijo Stan por el teléfono fingiendo una voz distinta sujetando su nariz.

-¿Esto no es una broma verdad?-Pregunto Tyler.

Stan contuvo una risa.-No, claro que no esto es totalmente serio-Contesto Stan tratando de sonar serio.

-De acuerdo…-Tyler colgó el teléfono-Debemos salir le explicare afuera-Dijo Tyler saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Michael siguiendo a Tyler afuera del ayuntamiento.

-Osos-Dijo Tyler saliendo del ayuntamiento.

-¿Osos?-Pregunto Michael caminando detrás de Tyler.

Una vez Mabel noto que Michael y Tyler se acercaban cerró el libro.

-Bueno háganme saber si les gusta alguno de estos modelos, me voy-Dijo Mabel corriendo hacia donde estaba estacionado Stan.

-Sube-Dijo Stan abriéndole la puerta de copiloto a Mabel.

Finalmente la parte de Dipper y Pacifica empezó.

-¿Lista?-Pregunto Dipper mientras apoyaba el balde en el borde del ayuntamiento.

-Lista-Contesto Pacifica.

Ambos observaron cómo Tyler salía del Ayuntamiento, mientras Michael lo seguía hasta quedarse parado justo en medio de la entrada del ayuntamiento.

Michael caminaba detrás de Tyler bastante alterado.- ¡Esto es ridículo! Debe ser algún tipo de…

-¡Ahora!- Dipper dio la orden para que él y Pacifica dejaran caer el balde lleno de porquerías sobre Michael.

-…broma…-Michael completo la frase tras quedar embarrado con porquería lanzada por la rubia y el castaño desde el tejado. Michael estaba bastante enojado al ver su traje y su cabello llenos de porquería. Michael miro hacia arriba buscando a su agresor, pero tanto Dipper como Pacifica ya se habían ocultado en el tejado.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Quién limpia excremento ahora?-Pregunto Pacifica riendo-Esta es la mejor idea que has tenido-Pacifica golpeo el brazo de Dipper mientras reía.

-Jeje me alegra que lo disfrutaras-Contesto Dipper sonriendo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-¿Lo hiciste por mí?-Pregunto Pacifica sonriéndole a Dipper.

-En un ochenta por ciento, al otro veinte por ciento simplemente no le agrada ese tipo-Contesto Dipper.

Michael miraba enojado en todas direcciones buscando a sus agresores.

-¡Oficiales allá arriba!-Grito Michael señalando el tejado de ayuntamiento, mientras veía Comisario Blubs y al Oficial Durland que se encontraban a pocos metros del ayuntamiento.

Los oficiales corrieron y colocaron una escalera para llegar al techo.

-Sostenla-Dijo Durland mientras iba subiendo la escalera despacio por miedo a su propia torpeza.

-Nunca te dejare caer-Contesto Blubs, ambos se sonrieron y luego Durland empezó a subir.

-Oh oh-Dijo Dipper al escuchar la orden.

-¿Hora de irnos?-Pregunto Pacifica que también había escuchado la orden de Michael.

-Yep-Contesto Dipper mientras ambos se ponían de pie y corrían a un borde de la azotea desde el cual observaron un poste de luz justo en frente de ellos, Dipper sacó su pistola magnética y la calibro para apegarse a objetos metálicos.

-¿Estas 100% seguro de que esa cosa funciona, verdad?-Pregunto Pacifica preocupada sabiendo lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Confía-Dijo Dipper sonriéndole a la rubia y ofreciéndole su mano.

Quizá Dipper era el mismo chico extremadamente obsesionado con los misterios, paranoico y algo torpe para el mundo, pero ante los ojos de Pacifica era alguien muy distinto en ese momento o quizá el mismo, pero de alguna manera genial.

-Claro que confió-Dijo Pacifica acercándose al castaño y tomando su mano un poco sonrojada.

Dipper tomo a Pacifica de la cintura cosa que sonrojo un poco a ambos adolescentes y luego salto encendiendo el arma magnética esta se magnetizo al poste logrando que ambos adolescentes caigan de pie en la acera para luego correr y subir al auto de Stan.

-¡nos vamos!-Grito Stan acelerando dejando atrás el ayuntamiento y regresando a la cabaña.

Durland subió al tejado solo para ver una cubeta abandonada y a nadie presente. Luego de contarle a Blubs lo que vio, los dos se dirigieron donde Michael a informarle.

-Disculpe pero… no había nadie allá arriba señor-Dijo Blubs quitándose el sombrero.

-Tal vez fue un ave muy grande-Sugirió Durland.

-No… esta cosa ni si quiera huele mal… dieta de hierbas… probablemente un poni…-Michael frunció el ceño-Son unos ineficientes…-Agrego Michael mirando a los oficiales haciendo que ambos se sintieran deprimidos, luego se alejó del ayuntamiento.

Dipper y compañía llegaron a la cabaña celebrando su victoria.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso fue genial!-Celebro Pacifica.

-¡Si! Le dimos su merecido-Dijo Dipper contento.

-Fue divertido, bueno… de vuelta al sofá-Dijo Stan yendo a la sala, mientras los demás se quedaron en la estancia de la tienda.

Craig los observo a los tres con bastante curiosidad.

-Hola Mabel, Pines… Rubia-Craig hizo comillas con los dedos cuando llamo "rubia" a Pacifica.

-Es natural entiéndelo-Contesto Pacifica apoyando sus manos en sus caderas.

-Sí, si… ¿Qué estaban haciendo que vienen tan felices?-Pregunto Craig observándolos.

-Le jugamos una broma al tal Michael-Contesto Dipper, mientras Pacifica y Mabel reían.

-¿Qué hicieron que?-Pregunto Craig preocupado-¡No deben provocar a un hombre como el!

Los tres pararon de reír al ver la seriedad con la que respondió Craig.

-Tranquilo, solo fue una broma, vaya aguafiestas-Comento Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

-Suena como si conocieras muy bien al tal Michael-Comento Dipper cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Craig.

-Solo digamos que lo conozco hace años… y no demoraran en arrepentirse después de todo ¿No está el trabajando en el ayuntamiento?-Pregunto Craig.

-Ja, podremos con eso-Contesto Dipper.

-Te has vuelto muy soberbio Pines-Contesto Craig.

-Tal vez aun me estas subestimando-Contesto Dipper.

Ambos chicos se mantuvieron la mirada provocando otro momento tenso.

-Bueno, como sea… alguien aquí ya mato el ambiente-Comento Pacifica tratando de cerrar el tema-Mejor a hacer lo nuestro.

-Y hablando de hacer lo nuestro… tu poni hizo… ya sabes…-Dijo Craig mirando a Pacifica y señalando la entrada de la cabaña.

-Grrr…-Pacifica tomo un balde y una bolsa de plástico y salió por la puerta renegando.

-Eres detestable-Comento Dipper mirando a Craig para luego ir al sótano.

Craig no respondió solo regreso su vista al comic que tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué sucede Craig? ¿Tuviste un mal día?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada por el moreno.

-Algo así-Respondió Craig mientras recordaba su conversación con Ray más temprano.

-Tengo una idea para animarte-Dijo Mabel alegre mientras levantaba un poco a Waddles para que este en dos patas.

Craig solo la miro preocupado por lo que planeara la chica.

Mientras tanto en la base de los guardianes de la pirámide, Michael caminaba por los pasillos siendo observado por sus hombres quienes lo seguían con la mirada sorprendidos y asustados.

-¿Qué ocurrió contigo?-Pregunto el anciano al ver a su líder repleto de mugre y bastante enojado.

-Nada comparado con lo que le ocurrirá a ellos…-Contesto Michael aun enojado-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Vengan!-Grito Michael mirando a dos encapuchados-Ya es hora de que tomen partido en esto.

Los dos encapuchados aludidos siguieron a Michael a una habitación similar a una oficina.

-El trio de idiotas no ha logrado hacer nada contra esos niños, es hora de que ustedes hagan algo, quiero que acaben con la llama-Explico Michael en breves palabras.

-Supongo que es la llama quien le hizo esto señor-Comento el más alto de los encapuchados.

-En realidad se ve muy gracioso-Comento la segunda encapuchada su vos era como la de una chica bastante infantil.

-¡Vayan! Y procuren causarle todos los daños colaterales posibles al pueblo-Grito Michael enojado, los dos encapuchados salieron de la habitación y Michael puso seguro en la puerta.

-¿Y bien cuál es el plan?-Hablo la encapuchada.

-Primero vamos a poner a prueba sus habilidades, acompáñame Mindy-Dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

-Me gusta cuando te pones todo serio-Comento la chica sonriendo y siguiendo a su compañero

Después de unos minutos la pareja de encapuchados llego a una especie de catedral en ruinas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto la chica.

-Aquí… esta lo que buscamos-Contesto el chico encapuchado caminando delante de Mindy y lanzándose al agujero.

-¡Cori! No me dejes-Grito la chica corriendo tras el chico y arrojándose al agujero.

De sus capuchas ambos dispararon unos ganchos metálicos para evitar una dura caída y se soltaron para caminar por aquella cueva debajo del agujero.

-Uhh… un lagarto gigantes-Dijo la chica emocionada mirando a los dinosaurios congelados dentro de la cueva.

-No hagas nada torpe, además solo necesitamos a los voladores… ya que no se me ocurre una manera de sacar a los grandes…-El chico continuo caminando.

-Yo sé de una-La chica se quitó la capucha rebelando a una chica blanca, pecosa, rubia con dos coletas y aun así unas ojeras muy notorias, esta busco una roca blanca en su bolsillo y se la mostro a su compañero.

-¿Una runa? ¿Estuviste en el bazar mágico?-Pregunto el hombre sorprendido, luego se quito la capucha revelando a un blanco, de ojos cafe y cabello negro algo largo.

-Solo negocie un poco con algunos nomos…-Comento la chica.

Flashback.

-Tú eres perfecta para ser nuestra reina-Dijo el líder de los nomos.

-¿Reina? ¡Yo quiero ser una reina!-Grito la chica emocionada dando saltitos.

Los nomos sonrieron felices de al fin conseguir una chica linda que los acepte, pero la alegría no les duro mucho unos minutos después se pudo ver a los nomos muy asustados, algo en la actitud de esa chica los aterraba.

-Oye… creo que fuimos muy rápido…-Dijo el líder de los nomos mientras la chica se acercaba a ellos-¿Qué tal si te regalo esta runa mágica de teletransportacion?

-¿Runa que?-Pregunto la chica deteniéndose mientras su aura violenta desaparecía y se agachaba a hablar con los nomos.

-Así es… con este objeto puedes transportarte a donde quieras solo debes dejar una runa en el sitio en el que quieres caer y tener la otra-Explico el nomo dándole el objeto.

-Oh, me servirá para jugarle una broma a Cori ¡Gracias!-Grito la chica feliz alejándose dando saltitos.

Los nomos suspiraron contentos de haberse deshecho de la peligrosa chica, cuando esta volvió a hablar.

-¡Volveré a visitarlos pronto mis súbditos!-Grito la chica antes de seguir su camino a la base de los guardianes.

Los nomos se asustaron por la amenaza.

-Emm… chicos… es hora de mudarnos-Dijo el líder de los nomos mientras los demás asentían.

Fin del flashback.

-Como sea, eso podría ser útil-Comento Cori-Después de todo se nos ordenó darle muchos problemas al pueblo también.

Ambos encapuchados se dedicaron a conectar todos los bloques de dinosaurios posibles con una soga, después dejaron una runa abandonada en una zona despejada del bosque, está la cuido Mindy, mientras Cori uso la runa desde dentro de la cueva para transportar a todos los dinosaurios congelados a tierra firme.

-Buen trabajo, dame esos cinco-Dijo Mindy emocionada ofreciéndole los cinco a Cori, este la miro de reojo y lo hizo, luego Mindy le sonrió.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí y observemos el espectáculo-Dijo Cori alejándose.

-Voy contigo-Contesto Mindy caminando junto al muchacho.

Ambos se volvieron a colocar las capuchas mientras se alejaban y se podía ver como las criaturas empezaban a descongelarse poco a poco.

En la cabaña del misterio Mabel había puesto música y se puso a bailar con Waddles y a tomarse fotos con él de forma divertida, tanto que Craig distrajo su mirada de sus comics solo para verla.

-Ven únete-Dijo Mabel tomando a Craig de la mano y jalándolo.

-Eh no lo sé Mabel…-Craig tenía la guardia baja por lo que se apeno un poco, luego noto que Waddles también lo jalaba mordiéndole la basta del pantalón por lo que sonrió y decidió unirse.

Mabel y Craig empezaron a bailar estilo libre de manera divertida, moviendo brazos y piernas, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

De pronto estos se vieron interrumpidos por Pacifica que regresaba de cuidar de su poni.

-¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto Pacifica al ver a ambos divertirse.

Mabel no tenía problema con seguir bailando, pero Craig se detuvo algo avergonzado.

-Yo… mejor vuelvo a trabajar…-Dijo Craig algo avergonzado sentándose frente a la caja registradora a leer un comic.

Pacifica decidió no molestar a Craig y se dirigió de frente a la sala no sin antes detenerse a ver la máquina expendedora de dulces.

-¿Quieres ir a verlo? Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no conozco la nueva contraseña-Dijo Mabel parándose al lado de Pacifica.

Pacifica se ruborizo y miro en otra dirección.

-¿Qué? No… solo pensaba en comprar un… amm… una barra de dulces… ya se me quitaron las ganas-Pacifica camino tratando de aparentar desinterés a la sala mientras Mabel sonreía cruzándose de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

En ese momento Candy y Grenda llegaron a la cabaña bastante emocionadas.

-¡Mabel!-Gritaron ambas emocionadas-Hola Craig-Le sonrieron al moreno.

Craig se limitó a saludarlas con la mano y seguir leyendo su comic.

-Chicas-Mabel se emocionó de ver a sus amigas y las abrazo.

-Mabel ¿Le sucede algo a Craig?-Pregunto Candy en vos baja.

-Oh… solo ha tenido un mal día-Comento Mabel tratando de ser positiva y mirando al moreno de reojo.

-No, nos vemos hace mucho ¿Qué tal una pijamada? Traje la última novela de vampiros y hombres lobo que ha salido-Dijo Grenda emocionada mostrando su libro.

-Genial, le diré a Pacifica que se una-Dijo Mabel corriendo a la sala.

-Espera ¿Pacifica esta acá?-Pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Pasaron muchas cosas…-Contesto Mabel.

Mabel y compañía se acercaron a la sala a hablar con Pacifica, pero para sorpresa de las tres Pacifica se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-No voy a volver papas-Dijo Pacifica con vos firme.

Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó la vos de Preston.

-Los oficiales te creen implicada en una especie de broma contra el ayudante del alcalde ¿Es cierto que lo hiciste?-Pregunto Preston.

Pacifica se sorprendió por un momento, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-¡El tal Michael se lo merecía! Además no me vieron mientras lo nieguen estará bien-Agrego Pacifica tratando de restarle importancia.

-¿No le has causado suficientes problemas a esta familia? Vuelve a casa… esos chicos no hacen más que traer problemas-Contesto Preston a través del teléfono.

-La charla termino padre, lo siento pero no volveré hasta que conversemos-Contesto Pacifica cortando el teléfono para luego dejarse caer al sofá, al voltear noto la expresión de sorpresa de Mabel y compañía-Oh… ¿desde hace cuánto están ahí?

-Lo suficiente-Contesto Candy.

-Eso sonó intenso-Comento Grenda.

-Es como el pan de cada día con mi padre no se preocupen-Contesto Pacifica tratando de restarle importancia, pero Mabel noto que la mano de Pacifica temblaba apretando su teléfono.

-Chicas adelántense-Dijo Mabel para sus amigas, ambas le hicieron caso a Mabel y subieron las escaleras, mientras Mabel se sentó junto a Pacifica.

Al quedarse solas Pacifica suspiro.-¿Estoy equivocada?-Pregunto Pacifica- No está bien que me fuera de casa… y acá no hago más que estorbar…

-Oye no seas tan dura contigo misma, a todos nos gusta que estés aquí, pero también nos gustaría que solucionaras los problemas que tienes-Contesto Mabel tratando de sonar comprensiva.

-Lo se… lo se… Me disculpare… Pero… tan solo quisiera que comprendieran… siento que aun ahora no me llaman por preocupación, todo suena como si les preocupara más bien que hiciera algo que nos dé un mal nombre, como si de todos los Northwest fuera yo la que fuera a provocar eso-Pacifica lanzo su teléfono y este reboto sobre la alfombra.

-Calma…-Mabel puso una mano sobre el hombro de Pacifica-Estoy segura que te entenderán alguna vez, Pacifica siéntete como en casa, a nadie acá le estorba tu presencia-Mabel se puso de pie-En fin ¿Quieres ir a leer una historia de lobos y vampiros?-Pregunto Mabel invitando a Pacifica a acompañarla.

-Mm… las alcanzare en un momento-Pacifica aun sonaba deprimida.

-De acuerdo…-Mabel le dio la espalda y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Para decir tantas bobadas, hoy sonaste extrañamente más madura-Comento Pacifica mirando a Mabel.

-¿Quién yo?-Pregunto Mabel- lalalalala-Mabel se golpeó la cabeza con ambas manos haciendo ruidos raros-Solo son lapsus jaja ¡Te espero arriba!-Mabel corrió a las escaleras y subió emocionada.

Pacifica suspiro de nuevo mirando hacia la máquina expendedora.

-Oye niña…-Stan sorprendió a Pacifica.

-¡¿Qué sucede señor Pines?!-Pregunto Pacifica tras el susto que le dio la vos de Stan ya que hablo cuando la rubia se encontraba pensativa y temiendo que le fuera a poner alguna tarea.

-Es raro que lo diga yo, pero sabes… deberías arreglar los problemas que tienes con tus padres-Stan se rasco detrás de la cabeza.

-Oh… también lo escucho…-Pacifica bajo la cabeza y se sobo el brazo.

-Niña esta no es una casa tan grande, todos escuchan todo-Stan se quedó callado y le hizo un ademan a Pacifica de que se calle.

En el segundo piso se escuchó a Soos.

-Cariño ¿Has visto mi figura de acción del señor Pines?-Pregunto Soos.

-Buscaste debajo de la cama-Contesto Melody.

Tras escucharse esa charla Stan volvió a hablar.

-Al final ellos te quieren niña, a veces los adultos somos duros para formar a los jóvenes-Contesto Stan mirando a Pacifica.

Pacifica bajo la mirada pensativa.

-Solo quiero que mi familia se una más-Contesto Pacifica.

-¿Separarte de ellos es la forma? Suena bastante tonto-Pregunto Stan tratando de razonar con la chica.

-Sí, muy tonto-Contesto Pacifica bajando la mirada.

Stan miro en otra dirección.-Bueeeno… se lo que se siente querer unir a la familia y que de alguna manera te vean como si fueras el malo… abres un portal a otra dimensión y todos piensan que estás loco y te recriminan.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Stan confundida.

-No, nada importante…-Contesto Stan restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir-Mi consejo es ese, arregla las cosas con tus padres-Stan introdujo el código de la maquina ya que Dipper le informo a sus tíos del cambio de contraseña-Ups accidentalmente estoy dejando la puerta abierta…-Stan avanzo al sótano y tomo el ascensor para ir a ver a Ford, Pacifica sonrió entendiendo el favor que le había hecho Stan y entro al sótano, pero dirigiéndose al área donde trabajaba Dipper.

Dipper se encontraba pensando frente a su mural de eventos que recientemente habían ocurrido.

Pacifica lo miro sin decir nada, no sabía si asustarlo, sorprenderlo o actuar cool, después de un rato opto por las tres.

-¿Qué tal nerd?-Pregunto Pacifica entrando a la habitación.

El corazón de Dipper dio un salto y volteo a ver a la rubia.

-¿Cómo entraste?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendido.

-Tu tío me hizo el favor… ¿te molesta que este aquí?-Pregunto Pacifica haciendo un ademan de irse.

-No, está bien… me caería bien algo de compañía-Contesto Dipper deteniéndola de irse.

-Te caería bien algo de sol-Comento Pacifica observando el lugar.

Pacifica se paró junto a Dipper y observo el mural.

-En serio eres un cerebrito-Comento la rubia mirando el mural-O estas un poco "crazy-crazy".

-Tal vez tienes razón…-Dipper dejo de mirar el mural y miro a la rubia-¿Estuvo bien lo de esta mañana?-Pregunto Dipper.

-¿Hacerle una broma al tal Michael? Sí, me gustó mucho hacerle pasar un mal rato a ese tipo-Contesto Pacifica sonriendo, para luego bajar la mirada-Tal vez debí pensarlo mejor.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Dipper al ver así a la rubia.

-Mis padres llamaron, parece que los oficiales por alguna razón sospechan que fui yo… tal vez usar popo de poni fue muy obvio-Comento Pacifica riendo amargamente.

Dipper la miro y se sintió un poco mal pues al final había sido su idea.

-Solo quería alegrarte y termine arruinándolo-Comento Dipper bajando la mirada.

-No, no te culpes-Pacifica lo miro y negó-En realidad me gustó mucho hacerlo, además… no estoy en problemas, no hay pruebas que me relacionen con lo que paso, solo sospechas-Pacifica trato de hacer sentir mejor a Dipper- Además sé que lo hiciste por animarme bobo ¿Por qué haces cosas tan buenas por mí? Me apoyaste cuando destruí la fábrica… hace un año en mi mansión… me animaste cuando pelee con mis padres, arriesgaste tu vida dentro de ese mundo virtual… hasta planeaste una venganza contra un tipo que no me agrada.

-Si lo pones así sueno algo obvio-Comento Dipper bajando un poco la visera de su gorra-Me importas Pacifica, desde que conozco a la verdadera Pacifica Northwest, no puedo evitar querer apoyarla.

Pacifica lo miro algo sonrojada.- ¿Po…Porque hablas en tercera persona ahora tonto?-Pacifica sonrió.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Pregunto Dipper de impulso.

Pacifica lo quedo mirando sin entender lo que Dipper acaba de decir o mejor dicho tratando de procesarlo.

-Quiero decir… los dos como amigos, sin algún tipo de compromiso… solo caminar juntos… tu sabes… je je… uff…-Dipper empezó a ponerse nervioso por el silencio de la rubia.

-Muy bien, igual planeaba sacarte de este sótano de todos modos-Contesto Pacifica sonriendo.

Dipper sonrió y ambos salieron del sótano pasando frente a Craig en su camino a salir de la cabaña.

-¿Oh salen juntos?-Pregunto Craig al ver a la pareja salir del sótano y dirigirse a la salida de la cabaña.

-Vuelve a bailar Craig-Contesto la rubia.

Craig no contesto y volvió su vista al comic, mientras Dipper y Pacifica salían de la cabaña.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Dipper sin entender la respuesta que le dio la rubia al moreno.

-Luego te explico-Contesto Pacifica.

-¿Muy bien a dónde vamos?-Pregunto Dipper caminando junto a la rubia con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Tú debes saber ¿tú me invitaste, no?-Contesto la rubia.

-Bueno que tal si vamos a…-Dipper estaba por dar su idea cuando un rugido proveniente del bosque llamo la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-Pregunto Pacifica.

De pronto algunos arbustos del bosque empezaron a moverse mientras Dipper y Pacifica retrocedían lentamente preocupados por lo que podía salir de ahí.

-Viejo creí que iba a morir-Dijo un muchacho rubio saliendo de los arbustos acompañado de otros cuatro.

-¡Son several times!-Grito Pacifica emocionada.

Al escuchar el grito de Pacifica, Mabel, Candy, Grenda y Craig salió con curiosidad.

-¡Viejo hay unas lagartijas enormes en el bosque!-Dijo Creggy G. apuntando al bosque.

-Intente comérmela, pero ella intento comerme a mí, fue una cosa muy loca-Comento Greggy C.

-¡Dos mil trece!-Grito Chubby Z.

-Estamos dos mil catorce viejos ¿Y porque demonios estaban en el bosque?-Corrigió Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con lagartijas enormes?-Pregunto Dipper dando un paso adelante.

De pronto del bosque saltaron varios velociraptor.

-¡Oh!-Dijeron los seis adolescentes mirando a los dinosaurios.

Luego los seis adolescentes y los chicos de several times entraron corriendo a la cabaña y cerraron las puertas, los turistas subieron a sus autos y huyeron asustados.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto Stan saliendo junto con Ford del sótano.

-Problemas-Contesto Dipper, mientras sostenía la puerta de la cabaña junto a Craig.

-"¿Sera esto obra de los guardianes?"-Se preguntó Craig mientras ayudaba a Dipper a bloquear las puertas y ventanas.

Los dinosaurios intentaron abrirse paso empujando las puertas que ya se encontraban bloqueadas, pero después de un momento todos huyeron.

-¿Estaremos a salvo con esto, no?-Pregunto Pacifica.

En ese momento se escuchó un rugido muy fuerte.

-Creo que ya se dé qué huyeron…-Comento Dipper mirando por un agujero como la cabeza de T-Rex se alzaba entre los árboles.

-Iré a buscar la linterna-Dijo Dipper corriendo hacia el sótano.

Soos y Melody corrieron a ver que ocurria.

-Chicos o el 4D es mejor de lo que espere o tenemos un gran problema afuera-Comento Soos acercándose al grupo.

-Tenemos que distraerlo o destruirá la cabaña-Dijo Ford bastante preocupado.

-Distraer es mi especialidad-Dijo Mabel tomando su garfio volador y saliendo por la puerta trasera.

-¡Mabel espera!-Grito Craig siguiéndola.

Candy y Grenda intercambiaron miradas y salieron también.

-Todos están locos-Dijo Pacifica corriendo tras ellos.

Stan y Ford por su parte subieron al segundo piso.

-¡Oye grandote!-Grito Mabel lanzándole una roca al dinosaurio.

Este volteo a ver a la joven Pines y se dirigió hacia ella, pero ella rápidamente subió a un árbol con su garfio.

-Wow…-Craig miro impresionado a Mabel.

-Despierta romeo-Grito Pacifica golpeando a Craig para que este notara que ahora el dinosaurio los veía a ellos.

-Dividámonos a si solo se comerá a uno-Sugirió Craig.

-Buen plan… ¿Espera que?-Pregunto Pacifica.

Los cuatro se separaron y el dinosaurio miro a todos confundido sin estar seguro de quien comer, finalmente se decidió por Pacifica.

Pacifica al ver que estaba en problemas silbo y su poni llego al rescate. Pacifica monto en el animal y se alejó más rápido del T-Rex,

De pronto una onda eléctrica distrajo al dinosaurio, esta venia de la pistola de Ford que se encontraba parado en el segundo piso junto a Stan.

-Oye, la novia de mi sobrino es mi sobrina-Grito Stan parado junto a Ford.

Pacifica sonrió ante el gesto de Stan, mientras el dinosaurio rugió y corrió hacia los gemelos. Ford salto a un costado cayendo en el suelo como todo un profesional mientras Stan se subió en la cabeza del T-Rex y empezó a golpearlo en la cara.

-¡Wow!-Dijeron Mabel y compañía al ver a Stan.

-Y es la segunda vez que lo hace-Presumió Mabel la acción de su tío.

Dipper salió por la puerta principal y comenzó a disminuir el tamaño del T-Rex hasta dejarlo pequeño y vulnerable, luego lo tomo de la cola y lo metió en un frasco con cuidado.

-Sera un buen objeto de estudio Dipper.

-Buen trabajo niño ¿Quién sacaría a los dinosaurios de aquel agujero?-Pregunto Stan.

-Debieron ser los guardianes-Contesto Dipper.

-¡Correcto!-Grito una encapuchada parada en un árbol junto a otro.

Todos los presentes miraron a los encapuchados.

-Otra vez estos ridículos encapuchados.

Ford apunto su arma y los demás también se pusieron a la ofensiva.

-No tienen tiempo para esto… la mayoría de los dinosaurios ahora están en el pueblo… la cosa se pondrá mal-Comento el segundo encapuchado.

-¡Mis padres!-Grito Candy preocupada.

-¡Y los míos!-Grito Grenda.

Aunque enojado Dipper y Mabel sabían que salvar al pueblo era más importante por lo que Dipper entro a buscar sus guantes y su arma magnética, mientras Mabel subió al auto junto a Craig de copiloto, Candy y Grenda se sentaron atrás y Dipper y Pacifica en la parte de atrás del auto (donde usualmente se llevan los palos de golf)

Por su parte Stan y Ford decidieron confiar en los niños y tratar de capturar a los encapuchados.

-¡Bajen en este instante!-Ford disparo con su arma magnética, pero ambos saltaron a otra rama de otro árbol cercano para luego dejarse caer.

-Que viejo tan gruñón… me recuerda a papá-Comento la encapuchada.

-Hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer-Dijo el encapuchado mientras tomaba un arma aturdidora y la chica una especie de navaja delgada-Sin matarlos Mindy.

-Ups… perdón, perdón-La chica guardo el arma.

Stan golpeo su palma con su puño mientras Ford hizo girar su arma en su mano.

Soos le tapo los ojos a Melody y así mismo, pero con su celular procuro grabar en video la pelea que iba a dar inicio.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo todo era un caos, todos estaban escondidos en sus casas Dipper paso en el auto tratando de volver más pequeños a los dinosaurios en el camino, mientras Pacifica dispara el arma magnética.

De pronto un dinosaurio pequeño se paró frente a Mabel y Craig y trato de atacar a Mabel, pero Craig puso un fierro entre la boca del dinosaurio y la chica

-Craig-Dipper le lanzo sus guantes a Craig.

-Gracias Dipper-Contesto Craig poniéndose los guantes y electrocutando al dinosaurio.

-Grenda golpeo a algunos dinosaurios que pasaban a su costado.

-Mabel esquiva derecha izquierda y da la vuelta-Le dio indicaciones Candy de manera que evito a los dinosaurios en el camino y además estos se chocaron entre sí.

El grupo bajo del auto al despejar la zona quedando solo los dinosaurios voladores y los que estaban dentro de las tiendas.

-¡Viejo esto parece una película de Jurassic Park!-Grito Wendy acercándose al grupo.

-Oh el comienzo de Dino Crisis-Comento Robbie acercándose junto al resto de los amigos de Wendy.

-Tenemos que capturar a todos antes de que alguien salga lastimado-Dijo Dipper.

Craig miraba a Dipper algo sorprendido, antes Dipper hubiera dudado en darle un arma por la desconfianza que le tenía "¿estaría logrando que Dipper confié en el?" Pero al mismo tiempo… sentía una especie de felicidad dentro.

-Craig ¿Qué esperas?-Pregunto Dipper mirando al moreno.

-Ya voy Pines-Contesto Craig siguiéndolo.

En el centro comercial Tobbie Decidido se escondía detrás de unos muebles y golpeaba a los dinosaurios con un bate con púas, sin embargo el hombre no lograba hacerle mucho daño a los dinosaurios debido a su escaza fuerza física.

Los oficiales se encontraban abrazados sobre una tienda dentro del Mall mirando asustados a los dinosaurios.

-Necesitamos una carnada-Comento Wendy.

-Esa es mi especialidad-Grito Thompson tomando un par de salchichones de una carnicería y corriendo por todo el centro comercial ganándose la atención de todos los dinosaurios.

Dipper no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto Thompson paso a su lado ilumino a todos los dinosaurios que lo seguían.

-Buen trabajo amigo-Dijo Robbie tocando el hombro de Thompson.

-¿Dónde más hay?-Pregunto Dipper.

Por su parte Guideon y sus secuaces habían logrado defenderse de una ola de dinosaurios. Mc Gucket no tuvo problemas en ahuyentar a todos los que se acercaban a su mansión, el único lugar inseguro era irónicamente el ayuntamiento.

El grupo de Dipper y el de Wendy llegaron solo para ver a un asustado Tyler colgando de la bandera colgada delante del ayuntamiento y debajo a varios dinosaurios esperando a que caiga.

Dipper ilumino a los dinosaurios hasta volverlos pequeños y Grenda tomo a Tyler en brazos cuando cayó.

-Gracias chicos-Dijo Tyler bastante asustado-Me voy de aquí-Tyler corrió a casa.

Luego de salvarlo todo estuvo en calma en el pueblo, por suerte nadie salió herido.

-Viejo eso estuvo genial-Comento Wendy golpeando la espalda de Dipper con la palma de su mano.

-Tenemos que volver-Dijo Dipper preocupado.

-Nuestros tíos están con esos tipos-Explico Mabel.

-Andando dude-Dijo Wendy subiendo al auto de golf con ellos y despidiéndose de sus amigos con un gesto.

-Iremos a casa a ver si nuestras familias están bien-Dijo Candy junto a Grenda

-Ten cuidado Mabel-Advirtió Grenda.

-Claro chicas, pasemos la pijamada para mañana-Dijo Mabel antes de arrancar el vehículo.

Ya en el vehículo Craig se quitó los guantes y se los dio a Dipper.

-Son muy útiles gracias Dipper…-Contesto Craig dándoselos.

-De nada-Contesto Dipper recibiéndolos.

-Parece que al fin son amigos-Comento Mabel.

Ambos chicos se cruzaron de brazos.-Eso no es cierto.

Por su lado Pacifica sonrió.-Pasemos por casa de mis padres-Dijo Pacifica preocupada-Pueden estar en peligro.

Dipper miro a Pacifica.

-Nuestros tíos son tipos duros, vayamos a ver que los padres de Pacifica estén bien-Comento Mabel.

-Tiene razón Dipper, me parece que tu tío Stan puede hacer lo que sea-Comento Craig.

-Vamos-Dijo Dipper uniéndose a la causa.

-Ustedes mandan chicos-Contesto Wendy.

En la casa de Pacifica, tal como imagino la rubia las cosas no iban de todo bien, su padre se defendía con una escopeta de granjero de los dinosaurios que amenazaban con pasar la barricada de la propiedad.

-¡Fuera de mi propiedad! ¡Los comprare a todos!-Grito Preston disparando su arma que no hacía más que asustar un poco a los dinosaurios haciéndolos retroceder mas no logrando ahuyentarlos.

Dipper no perdió el tiempo e ilumino a los dinosaurios hasta volverlos diminutos excepto a uno ya que a su linterna se le acabo la batería, fue Pacifica la que salvo a Dipper que se había vuelto el centro de atención del ultimo velociraptor disparándole con el arma magnética aturdiéndolo.

-Pacifica-Sus padres estaban sorprendidos.

Pacifica solo les sonrió y miro a Mabel.- Acelera-Dio la orden Pacifica.

Mabel no tardo en acceder y acelero dirigiéndose a la cabaña dejando a los padres de la rubia pensantivos.

Mientras tanto el dúo de encapuchados tenía problemas con los gemelos Pines.

-Es difícil ganar si no podemos lastimarlos-Comento molesta Mindy.

-Nos retiramos por ahora-Sugirió Cori.

-Odio las retiradas-Mindy piso fuerte como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

-Lo necesitamos vivo-Con esa simple frase Cori logro que Mindy entendiera.

-¿A dónde creen que van a huir?-Pregunto Ford disparándole a Cori, pero Mindy lo empujo salvándolo mientras sus trajes desprendían humo dándoles la oportunidad de escapar.

Dipper y compañía llegaron solo para ver el humo.

-Se fueron…-Dijo Dipper sorprendido y algo frustrado.

-Wow…-Todos los presentes suspiraron y recuperaron el aliento acababan de pasar por momentos muy intensos.

-¿Ya es seguro salir?-Preguntaron los miembros de several times.

Los demás solo se quedaron mirándolos.

En la guarida de los guardianes Michael fue informado por Cori y Mindy del avance del día.

-Excelente… justo lo que necesitaba… que Tyler sienta que el pueblo no está seguro, buen trabajo Cori… pronto no tendrá de otra que acceder a mi solicitud-Dijo Michael alegre- ¿Qué hay de la llama?

-Ya hemos medido sus capacidades… trazare un plan para encargarme de ellos como estaba planeado, aunque tal vez deba hacer algunos experimentos antes de…-Explico Cori.

-Esos viejitos son bastante rudos-Comento Mindy quejándose.

-Confió en ti Cori, pienso que eres mejor que esos ineptos, no me decepciones-Dijo Michael con cierta serenidad.

-No lo hare-Contesto Cori poniéndose de pie y alejándose junto a Mindy.

En la cabaña de misterios todos ya se encontraban un poco más tranquilos charlando sentados en la sala.

-Las cosas hoy estuvieron algo rudas-Dijo Dipper sentado en el sofá.

-Y que lo digas-Contesto Pacifica también sentada en el sofá.

-Pero hicimos un gran equipo-Comento Mabel haciendo sonreir a los presentes.

-Estuvieron geniales chicos-Los elogio Wendy.

Ford se mantenía serio sin decir una palabra.

-Me preocupa… querían a uno de nosotros… probablemente sea yo… yo soy el único que sabe la educación que liberara a Gravity Falls de su campo magnético que atrae rarezas-Ford hablo en vos alta-"Pero dijeron que no podían lastimar a Stan tampoco"-Pensó Ford.

-Entonces la prioridad es cuidar de ti seis dedos-Comento Stan dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermano.

La abuela de Soos que se encontraba descansando en la sala se despertó.

-¿De qué me perdí?-Pregunto la anciana todos la vieron por un instante, pero ignoraron su comentario.

-¿A qué hora sirven la cena?-Pregunto Craggy G. que se encontraba junto al resto de los chicos de several times.

-¡Largo de aquí chicos atractivos!-Grito Stan botando a los cinco de la casa con una escoba.

-Me preocupa que esos tipos hayan hecho algo que involucrara a todo el pueblo esta vez-Comento Dipper.

-Ha sido un día pesado… mañana hablaremos con los demás respecto a las nuevas estrategias que están adoptando estos tipos-Sugirió Ford.

Más tarde Mabel, Dipper y Pacifica se encontraban viendo la televisión.

-Lamento que no saliéramos hoy-Comento Dipper en vos baja mirando a Pacifica.

-Bueno quizá mañana tengas mejor suerte-Contesto Pacifica.

-¿Por qué no regresaste con tus padres?-Dipper sentía curiosidad.

-Me preocupaban tus tíos, sabes… me hacen sentir como parte de una familia-Pacifica sonrió.

Dipper le sonrió a la rubia.

-Saben chicos… si hago mal tercio pueden decírmelo-Comento Mabel llamando la atención de ambos.

-Yo estoy cómoda contigo Mabel-Comento la abuela de Soos que se encontraba aun en la sala.

Unas horas después Dipper escribió en su diario sobre los dinosaurios y los dos nuevos miembros de los guardianes.

"Hoy las cosas se salieron de control, nunca pensé que alguien liberaría a todos los dinosaurios congelados de Gravity Falls, la organización que enfrentamos resulto ser más peligrosa de lo que espere, acabo de conocer a dos miembros más, uno parece bastante listo, la otra una completa psicópata, aun no puedo decir mucho de ellos ya que no los enfrente de primera mano, me preocupa cuantos miembros mas no conocemos de esta organización"

Dipper cerró su diario y miro a sus tíos.

-Ellos saben demasiado de nosotros, pero nosotros no sabemos casi nada de ellos-Pensó Dipper preocupado.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque de Gravity Falls. Los nomos se encontraban caminando por el bosque buscando un lugar nuevo para vivir.

-Este lugar parece seguro compañeros-Dijo el líder de los nomos.

En ese momento un pterodactilo tomo a Schmebulock y se lo llevo por los aires.

-Muuuuy bien… quizá debamos seguir caminando-Dijo el líder de los nomos.

Los demás nomos lo siguieron.

12-16-20 17-19-16-2-12-5-13-1-20 5-20-21-1-14 17-16-19 5-13-17-5-27-1-19

12-1 23-5-19-4-1-4 14-22-14-3-1 23-9 10-17

 **Y asi acaba el capitulo de hoy ¿Que les parecieron Cori y Mindy? No son lindos :3 jeje... Lo gracioso es que este capitulo fue una idea de relleno en un principio... lo escribi a los tres dias de publicar el 13, pero odie tanto el resultado que lo borre y no fue hasta ahora que se me ocurrio una buena manera de continuar la historia y este es el capitulo que lo reflejo... Realmente espero que lo disfrutaran de todo corazon, porque se que los hice esperar asi que... realmente espero que el capitulo que proclama mi regreso fuera de su agrado, mm... no se me ocurren mas cursilerias contestare a los reviews :3**

 **Uff... esta vez si tengo muuucho que responder. *Hace crugir sus dedos y su cuello* Bien aqui voy...**

 **Teru: Desde que se me paso por la cabeza la escena en que Stan hablaba con Pacifica estaba seguro de que seria algo que daria un buen impacto en la historia, porque toca el lado sensible del lector cosa que la propia serie a logrado en ocaciones, personalmente tambien fue mi interaccion favorita entre personajes del capitulo anterior.**

 **Guest: Oh que hermoso es cuando veo que alguien si decifra mis codigos *o* te entiendo Alex-Sama EN FIN jajaja yo tampoco soy muy fan entre nos ;)**

 **Faller4ever: Abra mas probablemente... no me hagas soltar spoilers xD pero planeo que Pacifica se vaya de esa casa guardando una linda relacion con todos los pines en esa casa :) Asi que a esperar a ver que sucede.**

 **Bluewing: Uff... mujer como te extrañado :3 Bueno... una persona puede cambiar para bien, pero no podemos cambiar del todo la esencia de Pacifica seria poco realista que de la nada fuera la señorita humildad. En cuanto a lo de Craig, quien sabe cual sera el futuro de este adolescente su idea suena creepy no? el muchacho no entiende muchas cosas aun. Wendy es una chica cool, pero tambien es una chica con muchas habilidades, para ella Pacifica debe ser una chica engreida me parece natural que la fastidiara un poco.**

 **Volviendo a las recomendaciones de anime... se me ocurre entonces que veas Another es muy bueno si eso buscas, tambien... Psycho Pass tal vez? mm... Bokurano si te gusta el lado psicologico? o death parade... (Another es el mas resaltante de la lista)**

 **Finalmente te extrañe mujer :3 me alegra estar de regreso, espero no esperar mucho por tu review.**

 **Guest (1): Amm... Aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo y realmente lamento la demora.**

 **JJNNRR: Es raro que tengas tantos problemas para crearte una cuenta... en mis tiempos no era tan dificil... solo "register" blablabla datos personales... ¿Cual es realmente el problema? Sino busca tutoriales en youtube creo que hay. Recuerdo que me cree cuenta mas para seguir historias jamas pense que escribiria las mias xD**

 **Guest(2): Hey! Yo actualizo seguido... solo que esta vez... tuve algunos problemas, asuntos que resolver. Pero bueno aqui tienes capitulo 14. Espero que te haya gustado el 15 no se hara esperar tanto**


	15. La Prueba

***Saca su cabeza timidamente y vuelve a esconder* Ehmm... ¿hola? *sale de su escondite* ejem... ¡Queridos lectores! No me odien :c (Que directo soy) Ha sido muy dificil para mi escribir este capitulo, por variedad de motivos... desde motivos de salud, estuve enfermo como una semana... un examen que tuve que tomar estas vacaciones... (que me marco dos semanas) Problemas de inspiracion (los ultimos cinco dias) Mi beta esta desaparecida (Actualidad... este capitulo lo tuve que juzgar yo solo) Realmente espero que sea de su agrado... a sido dificil ya que este capitulo tenia como objetivo desencadenar los eventos del capitulo siguiente (Como todo capitulo lo se... lo dificil era hacer ESTOS EVENTOS en especifico) Pero por fin... despues de una larga lucha... (y mucho tiempo sentado) logre lo esperado... Realmente me disculpo por la demora.  
**

 **Am... como penitencia no he jugado nada (aunque si visto animes en busqueda de inspiracion) Es mi castigo... me dije "Zasumi, no jugaras nada hasta pubicar ese capitulo 15!" Y yo estaba "Pero... ¡¿Porque?!" Y me decia "Es desconsiderado hacer esperar a la gente..." y yo me decia "bueeeeno... TwT" Si... enloqueci.**

 **._.**

 **¿Alguien mas ya vio la noticia del verdadero nombre de Dipper? ¡Ufff! Creo que hare mencion de eso mas adelante ahora que lo se, pero no se cuando jeje... Al final respondere a sus hermosos y sensuales reviews por ahora deseo que disfruten el capitulo! Lean con calma que este capitulo tiene muchos cambios de escenario. x.x concentraditos y concentraditas :p  
**

 **Mencionare otras cosas importantes al final del capitulo. (Bueno tan importantes como cualquier cosa que puedes leer en un fanfic jeje)  
**

 **Recuerden, recomiendo no leer lo de abajo hasta leer el capitulo.**

 **En fin... los personajes usados a continuacion son de Hirsh sama :3 Que es lo maximo! *Levanta una pancarta con la cara de Alex Hirsh***

 **La Prueba.**

Era de noche en la cabaña del misterio. En la habitación en la que se encontraba durmiendo Dipper y sus tíos, el adolescente parecía no lograr conseguir buen sueño, pues se le veía sudando y haciendo muecas de incomodidad.

-No…No…-Decía Dipper mientras dormía.

Dipper se encontraba compartiendo una malteada con Pacifica en una tienda dentro del centro comercial de Gravity Falls.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a la rubia.

-Tú me invitaste a salir torpe ¿Lo olvidas? Soy tu novia-Contesto Pacifica sonriéndole al castaño y mirándolo con cariño.

-¿Mi novia?-Pregunto Dipper algo confundido para luego sonreir mirando a la rubia.

En ese momento todo el lugar empezó a temblar. Pacifica desapareció y frente a él aparecieron diez encapuchados.

-¡Los guardianes!-Grito Dipper mirándolos enojado buscando su diario.

-¿Buscabas esto?-Pregunto uno de los encapuchados mostrándole su diario a Dipper para luego sacar un encendedor y quemar el libro frente a él.

-¡Mi diario!-Grito Dipper cayendo de rodillas a tomar las cenizas de su diario en sus manos.

De pronto el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y de este salió Bill Cipher.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Pregunto Bill tomando a Dipper en su mano.

-¡Suéltame!-Dipper encaro a Cipher, pero este solo reía sin soltarlo- ¡Ayuda! ¡Soos! ¡Mabel! ¡Pacifica! ¡Tío Stan! ¡Tío Ford!-Gritaba Dipper tratando de liberarse del agarre, sin embargo nadie llego en su auxilio de pronto el ojo de Bill se ilumino Dipper dio un salto y grito sabiendo que era su fin.

En la vida real ya eran como las cinco de la mañana, Dipper se despertó de un salto, su cuerpo sudaba, su corazón estaba agitado.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-Pregunto Dipper bastante agitado para luego observar las camas vacías de sus tíos-Siguen trabajando en eso…-Dijo Dipper preocupado.

Mientras tanto en la base de los guardianes de la pirámide.

Cori se encontraba escribiendo en un cuaderno mientras Mindy jugaba a mantener su daga en equilibrio sobre su dedo índice.

-Cori… me aburro-Se quejó la rubia en un tono de voz infantil.

-Ve a jugar… o tortura algo… yo que se…-Contesto Cori sin darle importancia a los reclamos de su compañera.

-Que aburrido eres-Mindy se cruzó de brazos y miro en otra dirección haciendo un puchero.

-Y tú eres demasiado infantil-Contesto Cori releyendo sus notas pensativo.

-Bueno… ¿qué tanto anotas ahí?-Pregunto Mindy poniéndose de pie para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Cori.

-Probabilidades… cosas que he evaluado, personalidad y características-Explico Cori brevemente.

-Veamos… Pino: Chico listo, heroico, fuerza promedio, atracción por la llama… mm… Estrella fugaz: Siente atracción por Craig, muy hábil distrayendo y con una suerte inexplicable. Llama: Egocéntrica, problemas familiares, parece tener buena puntería, atracción por el pino… y la lista sigue y sigue… ¿De qué nos sirve todo esto?-Pregunto Mindy tras revisar la lista completa de los diez miembros de la rueda.

-Estamos apreciando sus debilidades y fortalezas… El pino tal vez sea listo, pero no es astuto, podemos engañarlo, sin mencionar que en este mundo los héroes siempre estarán en desventaja, aparte en varios casos sienten atracción por alguien una atracción que podemos utilizar de diversas maneras, sabemos en que sobresalen por lo cual podemos asegurar el ambiente perfecto para nosotros-Explico Cori fríamente.

-No lo entiendo, pero suena a que lo tienes todo bajo control-Comento Mindy alegre hablando con la vos de una niña-Aunque yo pienso que sería más rápido usar una de estas-Mindy lanzo su daga clavándola justo en el corazón de un muñeco de paja.

-Es porque estamos en total ventaja… mientras la ofensiva sea nuestra los guardianes ganaremos… ahora acompáñame… vamos a hacer enloquecer a esos niños-Dijo Cori poniéndose de pie.

-Enloquecer… que graciosa palabra…-Comento Mindy soltando una risita.

-Es curioso que tú digas eso-Contesto Cori con sarcasmo.

-No sé qué estarás queriendo decir-Contesto Mindy sin tomarle importancia.

En la cabaña del misterio Dipper decidió ir al estudio de Ford a ver cómo le iba a sus tíos con la reparación de la máquina.

-¿tío Stan? ¿Tío Ford?-Pregunto Dipper tratando de llamar la atención de ambos antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al estudio.

-Dipper-Dijo Ford quien aún seguía despierto a diferencia del tío Stan que ya estaba dormido.

-¿Cómo va eso de reparar la maquina?-Pregunto Dipper sentándose cerca a Ford.

-Pues… quedo prácticamente destruida tras tu incidente con la maquina borra recuerdos y la pelea con Bill, pero estoy muy cerca de acabar de repararla justo ahora-Contesto Ford sonriendo al decir la última parte.

-Eso es genial-Dipper miro de reojo al tío Stan y Ford noto esto.

Ford se agacho y toco el hombro de Dipper.- ¿Te ocurre algo sobrino?

-Tuve una pesadilla-Dipper se sobo el brazo bajando la mirada.

-¿Una pesadilla?-Indago Ford con curiosidad.

-Si… todo estaba bien… estaba con Pacifica y de repente… aparecían los guardianes, luego del suelo aparecía Bill, los llamaba a todos ustedes, pero ninguno venia…-Dipper estaba notoriamente alterado tras tener ese sueño.

Ford miro con bastante comprensión a su sobrino.

-Lamento que estés pasando por esto Dipper-Dijo Ford dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda a su sobrino-Debe tenerte bastante preocupado lo que está pasando con tu tío Stan.

-Algo… ¿Y si Bill regresa? ¿Qué haríamos esta vez?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Lo que era nuestro plan A, reunir a la rueda y vencerlo… no hay otra manera Dipper, la próxima vez no tendremos tanta suerte, no podremos engañarlo por segunda vez-Contesto Ford poniéndose de pie-Es por eso que reunimos a los miembros de la rueda todas las semanas.

-Pero los guardianes…-Dipper seguía preocupado.

-Dipper, te aconsejo que te distraigas un poco, déjanos las preocupaciones a Stan y a mí-Ford miro a Stan quien estaba profundamente dormido-O bueno… déjamelas a mí-Agrego señalándose a sí mismo.

Dipper sonrió ante el apoyo de su tío y se puso de pie.

-Mejor iré a desayunar-Contesto Dipper dirigiéndose a la puerta que era la salida de esa habitación.

-Muy bien… Guarda algo para Stanley y para mí-Contesto Ford regresando su vista a la máquina.

-Claro-Contesto Dipper dedicándole una última sonrisa a su tío antes de cerrar la puerta y suspirar al darle la espalda.

En la cocina se encontraban Mabel, Pacifica, Soos, Melody y Abuelita desayunando, Dipper entro a la cocina y se les unió sentándose entre su hermana y la rubia.

-¿Dónde estabas torpe?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando al castaño.

-Fui a revisar unas cosas en mi laboratorio-Mintió Dipper sirviéndose algunos panqueques.

-Mmm… si tú lo dices-Pacifica lo miro levantando una ceja dudando un poco de la excusa del joven Pines.

-Odio los domingos…-Comento Mabel desanimada.

-¿Creí que odiabas los lunes?-Pregunto Dipper comiendo un trozo de panqueque.

-Eso es cuando estamos en clases, pero ahora odio los domingos-Contesto Mabel.

-¿Y eso porque?-Dipper en verdad no parecía estar muy interesado en el tema al grado en que su pregunta sonaba dicha por obligación.

-Es obvio, hoy no viene Craig-Contesto Pacifica sonriendo mirando a Mabel-Sabes que siempre lo puedes ir a ver a su casa ¿no?

-Buena idea Pacifica-Contesto Mabel sonriéndole a la rubia.

-Si buena idea Pacifica-Contesto Dipper algo malhumorado.

-Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo-Comento Mabel observando a su hermano.

-Sí, eso parece ¿Qué te paso torpe? ¿Un mal sueño?-Pregunto Pacifica ligeramente preocupada.

-No dormí bien es todo-Contesto Dipper deprimido.

-¿Entonces no saldremos hoy?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-¿Salir?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¿Salir?-Pregunto Soos.

-¿Salir?-Pregunto Abuelita.

Dipper y Pacifica se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Bueno… si… somos amigos… y vamos a salir juntos-Contesto Pacifica tratando de hablar con normalidad.

-Si… tal como ella dijo-Agrego Dipper algo avergonzado y colorado.

-Pff….-Mabel contuvo una risa.

-Ay aja…-Dijo Melody burlándose.

-Dude, a veces puedo ser algo torpe, pero hasta yo veo lo que ocurre entre ustedes-Comento Soos.

-¡Soos!-Gritaron ambos aludidos sonrojados.

Dipper carraspeo la voz.-Por supuesto que saldremos hoy Pacifica, después de reunirnos con el resto de la rueda.

-Oh es cierto, olvide que hoy nos toca reunirnos-Comento Pacifica algo disgustada de tener que reunirse con el resto de la rueda, sin embargo sabía que ahora más que nunca era necesario.

De pronto un temblor comenzó a mover los platos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-No lo sé, pero viene de afuera-Contesto Dipper poniéndose de pie.

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Soos y Melody salieron a la fachada de la cabaña para encontrarse con un enorme golem de tierra, él cual se encontraba abriéndose paso entre los árboles, en su hombro derecho se encontraba parado un encapuchado, se trataba de Cori y en el hombro izquierdo la encapuchada Mindy.

-Hora de empezar el día más largo de sus vidas Pines-Dijo Cori saltando del golem cayendo en un árbol junto a Mindy-¡Destruye a los miembros de la rueda!-Ordeno Cori.

La enorme criatura de tierra lanzo un golpe tratando de aplastar a Dipper y compañía, por suerte todos lograron esquivar el ataque.

-Nos atacan en una mañana normal-Comento Dipper enfurecido.

-Tranquilo, sabemos cómo vencerlo ¡Ataque Mabel!-Grito Mabel tomando la manguera y mojando el pie del golem de tierra, sin embargo este no parecía ser afectado y trato de aplastar a Mabel, quien fue rescatada por Pacifica que la empujo rodando en el suelo con ella.

-No sé lo que trataras de hacer, pero no está funcionando-Comento Pacifica.

-El ultimo media unos cinco metros, este golem de tierra mide al menos treinta-Comento Dipper mirando a la criatura-Necesitaremos más agua…

Dipper miro el carrito de golf y decidió subir.

-¡Aquí monstruo!-Grito Dipper tratando de llamar la atención del monstruo.

El golem lo observo y trato de pisarlo, pero Dipper acelero logrando escapar pasando entre las piernas del golem.

-¿Qué le sucede a Dipper hoy?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Mabel.

Mabel solo levanto los hombros. Soos subió en su auto.

-Suban-Dijo Soos parando frente a Mabel y Pacifica-Cariño espéranos aquí-Dijo Soos mirando a su novia.

-Tengan cuidado-Advirtió Melody observándolos con preocupación.

Dipper bajo frente a la torre de agua y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al contenedor del agua.

El enorme golem de tierra se paró frente a Dipper y levanto su puño.

-Aplastar al Pino-Dijo el golem tratando de aplastar a Dipper con su puño.

Dipper se colgó de la escalera evitando el golpe y provocando que el golem golpee el contenedor de agua cayéndosele todo el brazo.

-¡Toma eso!-Grito Dipper, pero luego perdió el equilibro y cayo de la escalera siendo rescatado por Soos que lo tomo en brazos.

-Viejo por poco y no la cuentas-Comento Soos bajando a Dipper.

-Gracias Soos-Contesto Dipper.

-No es momento de calmarse-Les recordó Pacifica señalando al Golem.

El golem mientras tanto camino hacia el grupo aun sin un brazo.

-Llama, interrogante, estrella fugaz, pino-Dijo el golem mirando a los cuatro símbolos.

-¡Al auto!-Grito Soos.

Los cuatro entraron al auto. Dipper se sentó atrás con Pacifica y Mabel estaba sentada delante con Soos.

-¡Eso fue muy imprudente!-Grito Pacifica mirando a Dipper.

-Creí que funcionaria ¿de acuerdo?-Contesto Dipper mirando a Pacifica alterado.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Mabel.

El golem corría tras el auto de Soos abriéndose paso entre los arboles del bosque.

-Soos acelera tengo un plan-Dijo Dipper acercándose al asiento de Soos.

-Dipper no te ofendas, pero el primer plan fallo-Contesto Soos nervioso mientras conducía.

-Bueno, no tenemos muchas opciones, ¿no?-Contesto Dipper viendo como el Golem les pisaba los talones.

-De acuerdo, agárrense fuerte-Dijo Soos acelerando.

Soos acelero y golem empezó a correr más rápido.

-Soos cuando te diga volteas a la derecha-Ordeno Dipper mirando atentamente el camino.

-¡Nos está pisando los talones!-Grito Pacifica viendo desde la ventana como el golem corría más rápido tratando de alcanzar el auto de Soos.

-¡Ahora Soos!-Grito Dipper.

Soos obedeció girando el auto logrando dar la vuelta en U y regresar a la cabaña, por otro lado el golem no tuvo tiempo de frenar tropezando y cayendo por un barranco directo al lago de Gravity Falls derritiéndose.

Los cuatro símbolos en el auto suspiraron aliviados.

-Buen plan dude-Comento Soos conduciendo de regreso a la cabaña.

-Sí, buen plan torpe-Comento Pacifica sonriéndole a Dipper.

-Ese es nuestro Dipper-Celebro Mabel.

-Jeje no fue nada-Contesto Dipper halagado por las palabras de sus amigos-"Solo fue un sueño después de todo"-Pensó Dipper sonriendo para sí mismo mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Por su parte Cori y Mindy veían todo esto satisfechos.

-Sabes ese chico, el pino… Me recuerda un poco a ti, un cerebrito-Comento Mindy.

-Es un chico listo debo reconocerle eso, pero su lado heroico será su perdición-Contesto Cori.

Ambos encapuchados decidieron regresar a la base de los guardianes. En la base de los guardianes Craig se encontraba observando su celular viendo su última conversación por chat con Mabel mientras sonreía. Cori al verlo se acercó a Craig.

-¿Ocupado?-Pregunto Cori mirando a Craig.

-¿Qué quieren?-Contesto Craig en tono amenazante mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-Deja la actitud de chico malo por un momento quieres, solo vengo a dejar claras ciertas bases desde este momento-Explico Cori mirando al adolescente-He oído mucho de ti por parte de Cid y por parte de Sasha, así que dejare esto claro… Interponte en uno de mis planes aunque solo sea una sola vez y te destruiré, recuerda que me es más fácil acabar contigo niño que con cualquier símbolo.

-Yo solo defiendo a la castaña, los demás pueden ser tuyos si quieres, pero si te metes con Mabel… digo… con estrella fugaz, yo te destruiré-Contesto Craig sin dejarse intimidar.

Mindy puso una daga en el cuello de Craig y de este comenzó a gotear sangre.

-No me gusta que le hables así a Cori-Comento Mindy sonriéndole a Craig.

-Tranquila, está bien… es la edad… es joven… no la mates Mindy, no por ahora-Dijo Cori tomando de los hombros a la rubia.

-De acuerdo… pero más le vale no amenazarte de nuevo-Contesto Mindy haciendo girar su cuchillo en su mano para luego guardarlo en su funda ubicada en su cintura.

Craig respiraba agitado mientras tocaba su cuello.-"Ellos son más peligrosos de lo que pense"-Pensó Craig viéndolos alejarse.

Más tarde en la cabaña del misterio Dipper se encontraba alistando los muebles de la sala para cuando llegaran los demás miembros de la rueda.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Pacifica sorprendiendo a Dipper.

-Si… bueno… algo… tal vez ¿mejor?-Contesto Dipper algo confundido-Esta mañana estuve algo gruñón lo siento-Se disculpó Dipper bajando la cabeza apenado.

-No te preocupes, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Está pasando algo malo?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Dipper con preocupación.

-Tuve… una pesadilla…-Explico Dipper.

-¿Pesadilla?-Pacifica se sentó en el sofá junto a Dipper.

-Si…-Dipper se sonrojo recordando como empezaba-Todo iba bien al principio del sueño, pero luego tú desapareciste… y aparecieron los guardianes y Bill salió del sueño y nadie llegaba…

-Muy bien… tranquilo, solo fue un sueño Dipper-Pacifica presiono suavemente la nariz de Dipper-No estás solo en esto, tienes a Mabel… a tus tíos, amigos y por supuesto a mí-Pacifica tomo las manos de Dipper sobre el sofá y ambos se sonrieron.

-Vaya, veo que no estás perdiendo el tiempo Pacifica-Comento Wendy sorprendiendo a ambos.

Dipper y Pacifica se sonrojaron al notar que no estaban solos y se soltaron, para luego notar que Mabel ya le había abierto la puerta a Wendy y Robbie y ambos ya se encontraban en la sala.

-Solo era algo de apoyo entre amigos…-Contesto Pacifica sonrojada.

-Sí, nada en especial…-Contesto Dipper fingiendo toser.

-Aja… y supongo que la salida de esta tarde también es de "amigos"-Mabel hizo comillas en la palabra amigos con los dedos.

-Si…-Ambos contestaron al unísono sonando bastante torpes ya que hasta ellos sabían que no sonaba creíble

-Viejo lo que ocurre aquí es más que obvio-Comento Robbie.

-Muy bien dudes, mejor háblenme de la cosa gigante de tierra que los ataco esta mañana, no quiero avergonzarlos hasta que descubramos un nuevo nivel de color rojo-Comento Wendy sentándose junto a Mabel, Mabel se sentó junto a Pacifica y Robbie junto a Wendy.

-Fueron los mismos encapuchados de ayer sin duda-Comento Dipper recordándolos.

-Es cierto, estaban parados en los hombros de esa cosa antes de que empezara a atacarnos-Agrego Pacifica.

-Vaya… ya no estás seguro ni en tu propia casa, eso es horrible-Comento Robbie ganándose una mirada de reproche seguido de un codazo por parte de Wendy-¡¿Que?! Tambien atacaron la mia-Dijo Robbie mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-El tío Ford le pidió al viejo Mc. Gucket que nos instale un sistema de defensa después de lo que ocurrió hoy temprano-Comento Dipper.

-Wow ¿Cómo una especie de fortaleza?-Pregunto Wendy impresionada.

-Exactamente.

Stan, Soos y Ford llegaron a la sala desde el segundo piso de la cabaña uniendose a la charla.

-Yo me hubiera encargado de ese sistema hace tiempo, pero me entretuve con otro proyecto-Comento Ford.

-¿Qué proyecto tio Ford?-Pregunto Mabel con cierta curiosidad en su tono de vos.

-Oh… solo reparo una vieja máquina…-Contesto Ford tratando de restarle importancia.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta de la cabaña. Soos fue a abrir la puerta se trataba del viejo Mc. Gucket.

-Hey ¿Qué ocurrió afuera? Se ve como si un robot gigante hubiera destruido el lugar, pero no era mio-Comento Mc. Gucket.

-Un golem gigante intento acabar con los niños esta mañana-Explico Ford.

-Esos encapuchados están comenzando a molestarme en serio-Comento Stan.

-Primero el hacker y ahora esto-Se quejó Mc. Gucket.

-Espera... ¿Hacker?-Pregunto Wendy con curiosidad.

-Pacifica y yo quedamos atrapados dentro de un mundo virtual por culpa de un hacker que sospechamos es parte de los guardianes-Explico Dipper brevemente.

-wow ¿Cómo fue eso de quedar atrapada con Dipper?-Pregunto Wendy codeando a Pacifica.

-Voy a demandarte si no te detienes-Reclamo Pacifica sonrojada y avergonzada, mientras Wendy solo sonreía.

-La cuestión es… que esos tipos se están pasando-Comento el tío Stan notoriamente enojado.

-Es cierto ya es hora de que contraataquemos-Contesto Wendy chocando su puño con su palma.

-¿Pero cómo?-Pregunto Pacifica-Si no se han dado cuenta no sabemos nada de ellos.

-Mm…-Dipper se puso a pensar y recordó la frase que dijo el encapuchado de esa mañana

"Hora de empezar el día más largo de sus vidas Pines"

-Probablemente sigan atacando hoy… quizá podamos tenderles una trampa-Propuso Dipper tras recordar la frase.

-¿Alguien dijo trampas?-Pregunto Guideon sorprendiendo a todos-Si se trata de trampas tengo algunas ideas.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo sabes que atacaran hoy de nuevo?-Pregunto Pacifica ignorando por completo al joven alegría quien deprimido se sento para escuchar a Dipper.

-Él dijo que sería el día más largo de nuestras vidas, parece que el nuevo encapuchado no es torpe, probablemente nos tratara de poner a prueba hoy, pero podemos usar eso en su contra-Explico Dipper.

Todos pensaron que lo acababa de decir Dipper tenía sentido.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan dude?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Sí, esto comienza a sonar interesante-Comento Robbie observando a Dipper.

-Bien, esta es mi idea...-Comenzó a explicar Dipper.

Una vez Dipper explico su plan dieron por terminada la reunión.

-Muy bien dude nos vemos luego-Se despidió Wendy alejándose junto con Robbie.

-Iré a continuar las reparaciones de mi máquina, Dipper no me opongo a tu plan, pero ten cuidado-Dijo Ford regresando a su despacho secreto.

-Iré a ayudar a seis dedos, traten de no meterse en problemas y llamennos si llega a ser necesario-Dijo Stan siguiendo a Ford.

-Supongo que instalare las defensas de la cabaña, buena suerte Dipper-Comento Mc. Gucket dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cabaña.

-Bueno hora de atender mis asuntos de gerente-Dijo Soos mientras tomaba en secreto su figura de acción del tío Stan.

-Y Pacifica y yo saldremos, nos vemos luego Mabel-Dijo Dipper dirigiéndose a la salida de la cabaña junto a Pacifica.

-Suerte con el chico alegría-Se burlo Pacifica caminando junto a Dipper.

-Claro, gracias Pacifica-Dijo Mabel algo molesta de tener que juntarse con Guideon.

-Bueno, esto nos deja solos-Comento Guideon llamando la atención de Mabel.

Mabel suspiro.-Si, supongo…-Mabel le dio la espalda a Guideon y empezó a caminar.

-El mejor día de la vida-Comento Guideon siguiendo a Mabel.

Poco después Dipper y Pacifica llegaron al pueblo, Pacifica se veía algo nerviosa debido a lo que había mencionado Dipper antes.

-¿Estas seguro que nos atacaran?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Sí, creo que por alguna razón tienen algo contra nosotros en especifico-Dipper caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta tratando de ver de reojo si alguien los seguia.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-Pacifica alzo una ceja esperando que Dipper explicara su teoria.

-Bueno, el ataque empezó poco después de que le jugamos aquella broma a Michael y se dirigieron primero a nosotros dos, es solo teoría pero podrían estar relacionados-Explico Dipper.

-Wow… ¿Lees muchos libros de misterio, verdad?-Pacifica sonrió observando a Dipper.

-Bueno, son mis favoritos-Contesto Dipper devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Por su parte Cori y Mindy observaban a ambos adolescentes desde uno de los tejados usando un par de binoculares.

-Algo anda mal-Comento Cori observándolos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Mindy observo a ambos adolescentes sin entender.

-No se… algo ha cambiado… No… debe ser mi imaginación-Cori guardo los binoculares y se preparo para seguirlos.

-Oh, oh tengo una idea-Mindy empezó a dar saltitos- tu y yo podemos simular estar en una cita… ¿no conocen nuestras caras así que es la mejor manera de camuflarse, no?

-Debo admitir que no es mala idea, buen trabajo-Admitio Cori para luego acariciar la cabeza de Mindy.

-Claro, para eso estoy-Contesto Mindy sonriéndole a su compañero

-"Comprobemos quien de los dos es más listo Pino"-Pensó Cori observando a Dipper y Pacifica caminar juntos.

Mientras tanto Mabel caminaba disfrazada junto a Guideon, Mabel tenía puesto grandes lentes de sol y un traje largo, mientras Guideon vestía un traje negro con una elegante rosa en su pecho.

-Oh, esto es genial, estamos teniendo una cita al fin-Comento Guideon entusiasmado.

-Una cita no, una salida de amigos...-Contesto Mabel tapándole la boca a Guideon.

-Claro, claro amigos-Dijo Guideon emocionado.

-Al menos nadie nos reconocerá así-Comento Mabel sonriendo.

En ese momento Craig paso frente a ambos y se detuvo mirando a Mabel.

-¿Mabel?-Pregunto Craig.

-¿Craig?-Pregunto Mabel-Eh… es decir… ¿Quién es Mabel? Yo soy… emm… Soy... ¿Zoela?-Mabel trato de inventar un nombre falso y Craig se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué haces sola con el enano?-Pregunto Craig algo molesto señalando a Guideon.

-¡Hey! ¿A quién llamas enano?-Pregunto Guideon frunciendo el ceño y empujando a Craig.

-No veo otro enano por aquí-Contesto Craig empujando a Guideon.

-Emm… Craig todo tiene una explicación… chicos cálmense…-Mabel levanto ambas manos tratando de calmar a ambos chicos.

Las manos de Guideon empezaron a brillar al igual que sus ojos como si fuera a usar magia mientras Craig golpeaba su palma izquierda con su puño derecho.

-Oh oh-Dijo Mabel preocupada al saber lo que estaba por empezar.

Dipper y Pacifica seguían el plan decidiéndose por entrar al cine a ver una película llamada "bajo el mismo sol" Detras de ellos entraron Cori y Mindy. Cori vestia unos jeans y un polo en V azul, mientras Mindy vestia medias largas con franjas negras y blancas, una falda negra y un polo hasta el ombligo blanco.

Nota: Nada como hacer títulos que parodien otras películas ya existentes jeje.

Ya dentro de la sala Dipper y Pacifica se sentaron juntos dirigiendo su mirada a la pantalla.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos el plan?-Pregunto Pacifica en vos baja mirando a Dipper.

-En cuanto Wendy y Robbie nos den la señal-Contesto Dipper en vos baja.

-¿Cual es la señal?-Pregunto Pacifica y Dipper se encogio de hombros.

Por su parte Wendy se encontraba en la sala de proyección gracias a Thompson quien trabajaba en el cine e hizo pasar a sus amigos.

-Chicos no hagan nada llamativo o me meteré en problemas-Dijo Thompson bastante nervioso.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien dude-Contesto Wendy dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Thompson.

-Hey Wendy, mira-Dijo Robbie haciendo sombras frente al proyector algunas en forma de pájaro y otras en forma de tarantula.

-¡Déjame intentarlo!-Grito Wendy acercándose al proyector.

-¡No hagan eso chicos!-Grito Thompson tratando de detener a sus amigos.

Dipper y Pacifica se dieron una palmada en la frente ante la torpeza de los adolescentes.

Cori y Mindy se encontraban un par de filas detrás de Dipper y Pacifica.

-Como lo sospeche, algo traman y hay más involucrados de lo que pensé-Comento Cori nervioso al sospechar de las sombras proyectadas frente a la pantalla.

-¿Qué debemos hacer querido?-Pregunto Mindy abrazando el brazo de Cori.

-No exageres con tu actuación-Contesto Cori mirando a su compañera-Nos vamos de aquí, no dejare que me humille un grupo de adolescentes.

Por su parte Dipper saco su teléfono y llamo a Mabel para empezar la siguiente parte del plan.

-¿Hola?-Contesto Mabel mientras de fondo se escuchaban ruidos de violencia.

-Mabel ¡Dile a Guideon que le toca hacer su parte!-Grito Dipper para luego quedarse callado al escuchar como Craig era lanzando contra un auto con telequinesis-¿Qué sucede allá?

-Testosterona… emm… yo me encargo-Contesto Mabel cortando el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Dipper con curiosidad en cuanto este colgó el teléfono.

-Quisiera saberlo-Contesto Dipper poniéndose de pie- Tendremos que empezar nosotros-Dipper carraspeo su garganta y luego alzo la vos- A ver ¡que nadie se mueva!-Grito Dipper parándose llamando la atención de todos en el cine, la gente enojada le empezó a lanzar palomitas de maiz mientras lo abucheaban.

-Rayos… algo traman-Cori sabía que la situación era incomoda-Escucha nos conviene fingir ser una pareja normal-Susurro Cori mirando a su compañera quien tambien se encontraba abucheando al joven Pines.

-Oh, ya entiendo…actuar como pareja...-Mindy tomo a Cori y lo beso.

Mientras tanto Dipper busco con la mirada al más sospechoso, curiosamente la acción de Mindy funciono ya que Dipper no se detuvo a mirarlos por mucho tiempo.

-¿Viste alguien sospechoso?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-No sabría decirte-Contesto Dipper mirando a la rubia.

-¡Hey! ¡Que siga la película!-Grito una de las personas presentes.

-¡Si! ¡Vuelve a sentarte niño!-Grito uno de los presentes.

Mientras en la sala de proyección...

-Thompson, ve a cerrar todas las puertas esto se va a descontrolar-Dijo Robbie observando como las personas en la sala de cine se veían cada vez más enojadas e impacientes debido a la interrupción de la película.

-Me van a despedir-Dijo Thompson preocupado saliendo de la habitacion y dirigiendose a la entrada del cine.

-Voy a asegurarme de que no salga nadie, si esto falla… todos seremos los idiotas más grandes del pueblo-Comento Wendy para luego salir de la habitación.

-De acuerdo yo iré a hacer mi parte-Dijo Robbie saliendo a la habitación, luego de apagar el proyector.

Para ese momento varias personas cansadas se pararon de sus asientos para irse de la sala a reclamar por las sombras echas en la pantalla y la posterior cancelación de la película.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, salgamos con la muchedumbre-Susurro Cori.

-De acuerdo-Contesto Mindy también en vos baja.

-Y… ninguna palabra sobre el beso-Cori se paró y empezó a caminar.

-Claro que si cariño-Contesto Mindy para luego soltar una risita.

Afuera del cine Mabel trataba de detener la pelea entre Guideon y Craig.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hey!-Mabel silbo fuerte llamando la atención de ambos chicos. Para ese entonces Craig tenia a Guideon levantando del cuello de su camisa y Guideon estaba a punto de usar otro hechizo para atacar a Craig.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron ambos mirando a la castaña.

-¡No estoy una cita con Guideon!-Grito Mabel.

-¿Ah no?-Preguntaron ambos chicos para luego soltarse.

-No-Dijo Mabel mirando a Craig-y… ¡No!-Grito mirando a Guideon-Es un loco plan de Dipper y ahora Guideon y yo tenemos que hacer nuestra parte.

-Oh casi lo olvido-Dijo Guideon usando su teléfono-Ojos de fantasmas que nadie salga del cine-Guideon dio la orden a través del teléfono.

-Claro señor Guideon-Contesto Ojos de fantasma a través del teléfono.

Una vez colgó el teléfono Ojos de Fantasma miro al resto de la banda que estaban disfrazados de trabajadores del cine.

-¡Bloqueen las puertas! ¡Son órdenes del señor Guideon!-Grito Ojos de fantasma observando a sus compañeros.

La banda obedeció las órdenes de Ojos de Fantasma y empezaron a bloquear las puertas. Mientras Mabel trataba de llevar a Guideon para la fase dos del plan.

-Vamos Guideon-Dijo Mabel tomando a Guideon del antebrazo.

-Espera ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Mabel?-Pregunto Craig deteniendo a Mabel tomándola del hombro.

-Dipper está apunto de capturar a esos encapuchados… ¿creo?-Explico Mabel rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Craig se sorprendió-"No puedo dejar que lo hagan o descubrirán quien soy"-Pensó Craig preocupado-¡Voy contigo Mabel!

Mabel sonrió pues pensó que Craig quería ayudarla.

-Vamos entonces-Dijo Mabel tomando también la mano de Craig ante la mirada de un celoso Guideon.

Dentro del cine la gente trataba de salir, pero los matones de Guideon bloquearon las puertas.

-¡Alto! ¡Todos mantenganse tranquilos!-Grito Thompson tratando de calmar a la muchedumbre hablando a través de un megáfono.

-Rayos…-Cori parecía preocupado estando parado entre la muchedumbre sin poder escapar.

-Cori matémoslo no es tan difícil-Susurro Mindy mostrándole su daga a Cori.

-El punto es hacerlo sin que sepan nuestra identidad Mindy, no planeo que acabemos en prisión hoy-Contesto Cori en un susurro.

-Odio estar rodeada de mucha gente y lo sabes-Mindy temblaba mientras tomaba su daga.

-No te descontroles ahora, no podemos dejar que nos venzan unos niños-Contesto Cori bastante alterado tomando delicadamente los hombros de Mindy.

-¡Dame eso!-Wendy le arrebato el megáfono a Thompson-¡Atención cinefilos!-Grito Wendy tomando el megáfono de Thompson-¡Algunos de ustedes son posiblemente un par de locos homicidas! ¡Así que nadie se mueve hasta que sepamos quien!

La muchedumbre se puso aún más nerviosa.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos-Dipper entro junto a Pacifica a la estancia de la entrada del cine donde se encontraba la muchedumbre-Pacifica ayuda a Robbie con la fase dos yo me encargo aquí con Wendy-Dijo Dipper mirando a la rubia.

-Claro, ten cuidado-Pacifica se dirigio escaleras arriba dejando solo a Dipper, Wendy y Thompson en el primer piso.

-Primero, los que sean oriundos de gravity falls están descartados-Explico Dipper.

Un grupo de la muchedumbre se separó dejando solo a unos pocos turistas entre ellos Cori y Mindy.

-Bien ya estamos cerca…-Dipper observo a los turistas buscando a quien parezca más sospechoso.

-"Sin herramientas de escape… estoy a punto de ser vencido por un mocoso…"-pensó Cori mirando a su alrededor para luego ver los sistemas antincendios, sin llamar la atención de nadie tomo su encendedor detrás de sí mismo y tras encender una mecha lanzo su encendedor cerca de los sensores de calor activándose el mecanismo antiincendios, los roseadores se encendieron y todos los presentes bajaron la mirada y se cubrieron sus cabezas.

-¡Corran! ¡El asesino!-Grito Mindy sembrado el pánico entre los presentes, Mindy y Cori aprovecharon eso para huir hacia el tejado del cinema.

-Vamos, arriba están nuestras capuchas-Dijo Cori corriendo junto a Mindy.

-¡Dipper allá!-Grito Wendy señalando a los dos sospechosos que escaparon al segundo piso.

-¡Voy por ellos!-Grito Dipper siguiéndolos.

Cori y Mindy habían escondido sus capuchas en el tejado por lo que rápidamente se las colocaron para esconder sus rostros.

-¡Alto!-Grito Dipper entrando al tejado junto a Wendy.

-Ya es tarde pino, debo admitir que tramaste una excelente trampa, pero al final nosotros ganamos-Cori saco un arma borra recuerdos mientras Mindy sacaba su daga.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-Contesto Dipper sonriendo junto a Wendy.

Para su sorpresa ambas armas fueron arrebatadas por telequinesis gracias a Guideon. Al lado de Guideon se encontra Mabel haciendo girar su garfio volador en su mano a manera de pistola indicando que lo uso para subir al tejado con Guideon. Finalmente al lado de Mabel se encontraba Craig.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Los tenemos!-Grito Dipper.

Cori sudo frio sabiendo que no solo estaba a punto de ser vencido si no también capturado por el grupo.

-Nos vamos… suelta el humo Mindy-Dijo Cori mirando a Mindy. Mindy asintió y ambos empezaron a expulsar humo desde sus trajes.

-¡Pacifica, Robbie su turno!-Grito Dipper.

Pacifica y Robbie se encontraban en una parte más alta del tejado sosteniendo ambos un ventilador gigantesco el cual encendieron para expulsar todo el humo evitando que la pareja pueda escapar sin ser notada.

-Todos sus planes fallaron torpes-Anuncio Pacifica sonriendo.

-Ganamos… se acabó-Agrego Dipper sonriendo victorioso.

-Pino…Grr…-Cori estaba enfurecido, su orgullo había sido herido por culpa del grupo de adolescentes que lo tenia acorralado.

Craig por su parte veía todo esto sin saber qué hacer.

-"Si ellos son capturados… todo acabara…Ellos hablaran y..."-pensó Craig mirando a Mabel-"...Y Mabel me odiara, tengo que hacer algo"

Sin que nadie lo notara Craig dejo caer una bomba aturdidora distrayendo a todos los presentes. Cori y Mindy aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar usando los garfios que desprendían de debajo de sus trajes para saltar a otros tejados y finalmente huir al bosque.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Dipper al recuperarse del aturdimiento.

-Probablemente tenían una bomba aturdidora…-Comento Craig por lo bajo.

Pacifica observo a Craig alzando una ceja.

-Escaparon…-Dipper bajo la cabeza, deprimido.

-Está bien dude-Comento Wendy tocando el hombro de Dipper.

-Si hermano, al menos les mostraste quien manda-Comento Mabel entusiasta.

-Si… tienes razón-Contesto Dipper sonriendo.

Un rato después varios oficiales y también la periodista de Gravity Falls, Shandra Jimenez llegaron al lugar.

-Testigos informan que hoy casi se captura a dos miembros de la banda criminal que ataco el torneo de mini golf de hace unos días gracias a él plan maestro de un grupo de adolescentes, soy Shandra Jimenez y me enorgullece tener noticias reales para variar-Dijo la mujer parada frente a las cámaras.

El grupo de la rueda que participo en la operación y Craig se encontraban parados fuera del cine.

-Al menos no quedamos como torpes frente a todos-Comento Wendy cruzándose de brazos.

-Mis padres se volverán locos cuando vean las noticias-Comento Pacifica entre preocupada y disgustada.

-Tenemos peores temas de los cuales preocuparnos ahora-Contesto Dipper.

-Relájate un poco hermano, les mostraste quien manda-Mabel abrazo el cuello de Dipper.

-Sí que hacen cosas peligrosas incluso cuando no estoy-Comento Craig sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

Pacifica miro a Craig frunciendo el ceño y Craig lo noto.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Craig mirando a la rubia.

-No, no es nada…-Contesto Pacifica mirando en otra dirección.

Dipper miro a Pacifica alzando una ceja sin entender su actitud.

-Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero tuve suficiente por hoy, fue agradable ayudarlos a atrapar a esos torpes, ahora iré a practicar con la banda o salir con Tambry, nos vemos-Se despidió Robbie.

-Bueno mi adorada Mabel fue agradarte verte, Craig estas en mi lista negra-Guideon se despidio y luego ojos de fantasma llego en un enorme auto negro tuneado a recogerlo.

-Creo que nosotros también ya deberíamos volver a casa, fue un largo dia-Comento Wendy tras ver a Guideon alejarse con su banda.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Contesto Pacifica.

De camino a casa Mabel noto que Craig tenía una pequeña herida en el cuello.

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-¿Ah? Solo… un accidente… nada de qué preocuparte fui algo torpe es todo-Contesto Craig tapándose la herida con la mano-Yo tengo que hacer los veo luego-Dijo Craig tomando una direccion diferente a la del resto del grupo.

Mientras tanto Pacifica miraba de reojo a Craig.

-¿Qué sucede Pacifica?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a la rubia.

-Es que… me pareció ver algo… Probablemente fue mi imaginación, olvídalo-Dijo Pacifica restándole importancia.

-Oye...-Dipper miro adelante para notar que Mabel estaba distraida charlando con Wendy-Lamento que nuestra cita fuera arruinada-Comento Dipper desanimado.

-Tranquilo ¿era una cita de amigos despues de todo, no?-Contesto Pacifica algo desanimada.

-No debs ser una experta en misterios para saber que no lo era-Contesto Dipper sonriendole a Pacifica. Pacifica se sonrojo y le sonrio a Dipper.

Unos minutos después tras despedirse de Wendy, Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica llegaron a la cabaña del misterio. En la entrada se encontra el viejo Mc. Gucket guardando sus herramientas.

-Bueno, ya está, ahora están seguros-Comento el viejo Mc. Gucket mientras una ardilla que pasaba por ahí quedaba frita por un láser que salía del tótem frente a la cabaña-Quizá necesita ajustar un poco esos sensores-Comento Mc. Gucket rascandose la calva con un dedo.

Los tres adolescentes pasaron de largo frente al viejo Mc. Gucket entrando a la cabaña siendo sorprendidos por Ford.

-¡Está casi listo!-Se escuchó la vos de Ford.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Si ¿Porque tanto ruido?-Pregunto Pacifica, cansada por el largo dia.

-Chicos… Es hora de decirles algo-Dijo Ford arrodillándose frente a Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica. Dipper miro a Ford preocupado de que se tratara del tema que el ya conocia.

Mientras tanto en la base de los guardianes de la pirámide. Craig entro a la base sorprendido de encontrarse con todos los demás miembros de la rueda, como si lo hubieran estado esperando.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Craig mirando a su padre.

-Nos enteramos de tu acción hoy Craig, parece que después de todo te hemos juzgado mal-Dijo Michael acercándose a su hijo-Ahora sé que tu lealtad esta con los guardianes y eres nuestro orgullo, no como los demas fracasados presentes-Michael miro de reojo a Cori quien se veia bastante enojado-Es hora de tu iniciacion Craig, hoy seras un verdadero guardian de la piramide.

Craig se sorprendió ante las palabras de su padrastro.

En el fondo de la base Craig se sentó a meditar junto a Michael.

-¿Que hacemos aqui?-Pregunto Craig algo perturbado, nunca habia entrado a esa habitacion.

-Es hora de que conozcas al amo Bill-Contesto Michael.

Por su parte Cori se veía algo frustrado.

-¿Asi que también te vencieron esos niños?-Pregunto Sasha acercándose a Cori.

-No molestes a Cori-Dijo Mindy amenazando con una daga a Sasha.

-No molestes maniática no estoy hablando contigo-Contesto Sasha.

-El termino correcto es psicopata-Contesto Mindy acercando aun mas su daga a Sasha.

-Cállense las dos-Dijo Cori con una vos bastante fría-¡Sí! ¡Me vencieron unos niños! ¿Feliz?-Cori estaba notoriamente frustrado por su derrota.

-Quizás es hora de considerar un ataque más grande, hoy te vencieron seis símbolos, quizás nosotros también debemos dejar de atacar por separado-Propuso Sasha.

-No estoy interesado en trabajar con el circo gracias, vámonos Mindy-Dijo Cori caminando hacia su habitación seguido por Mindy quien le saco la lengua a Sasha antes de seguir a Cori.

-Idiota…-Gruño Sasha mirando a Cori alejarse.

Mientras en la cabaña del misterio Stan estaba pasando por otro de sus dolores de cabeza. Ford había sentado a Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica en la sala, mientras veia de reojo a Stan, preocupado.

-A ver chicos… es hora de decirles algo… bueno Dipper ya lo sabía-Ford empezó a hablar.

Mabel y Pacifica miraron enojadas a Dipper cuando Ford dijo eso.

-Pero le pedí que se callara hasta que todo estuviera demostrado-Agrego Ford logrando que ambas chicas calmaran su enojo contra Dipper.

-Al grano seis dedos-Gruño el tío Stan sobándose la cabeza mientras tomaba un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-El punto es que a estas alturas, estoy un noventa por ciento seguro de que Bill le está haciendo algo a la mente de Stan y he estado trabajando en una máquina para escanear la memoria de Stan y estar seguro de eso, luego ver como arreglamos este problema.

-¿Por qué decidieron decirlo justo ahora?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Porque para repararlo necesitare unas piezas que se encuentran dentro de mi bunker secreto y si tenemos que enfrentar a Bill necesitare que estén alerta e ir solo puede ser arriesgado hay una criatura ahi que a estas alturas puede estar libre-Explico Ford.

-¿El cambia formas?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Asi es... Se que ya te encargaste de el, pero seria mejor ir en grupo, chicos... mañana arreglaremos la maquina y veremos como manejamos el problema de Stanley-Dijo Ford tomando de los hombros a Mabel y a Dipper.

Unas horas despues Dipper se encontraba en el tejado de la cabaña viendo las estrellas con su diario y una linterna.

"Despues de hoy, se de la identidad de un miembro mas de la rueda, su nombre es Mindy, una de los guardianes de la piramide, pude observar que pelea con dagas, parece aun mas peligrosa que la propia Sasha. El encapuchado con el que trabaja parece ser el cerebro lo que los hace un duo bastante peligroso. Por lo que vi hoy aunque no llego a recordar del todo sus rostros el mas alto lleva cabello negro largo, parece estar en forma, pero no creo que sea tan fuerte como Billy, por otro lado Mindy es una rubia bastante delgada. Califica como Rubia Peligrosa"

-¿Aun despierto?-Pregunto Pacifica sorprendiendo a Dipper ya que se encontraba en la compuerta que daba al tejado.

-¿Pacifica?

Pacifica subio y detras de ella tambien llego Mabel.

-¿Que haces aqui solo?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Estaba pensando en lo que ocurrio hoy-Contesto Dipper mirando a su hermana y a su amiga.

-Hey, tranquilo hasta ahora lo hemos manejado bien, nadie podra detenernos-Dijo Pacifica entusiasta.

-Ya la oiste hermano, ¡Poder Pines! ¡Pines! ¡Pines ¡Pines!-Repitio Mabel levantando su puño varias veces.

-¡Northwest! ¡Northwest! ¡Northwest!-Pacifica repitio la accion de Mabel y los hermanos la quedaron mirando.

-Asi no es tan cool-Comento Mabel.

Mientras tanto en algun lugar de Washington ocurria una especie de conferencia. El agente Powers presentaba una especie de diapositivas.

-Extraños reptiles...-El agente Powers mostro una diapositiva donde se veia el ala de un Pterodactilo-La casi caida de un meteorito-Mostro la diapositiva del meteorito-El lugar de residencia de un millonario excentrico que representa el ochenta porciento de nuestros avances tecnologicos-Mostro una diapositiva del viejo Mc. Gucket- Extrañas estatuas que aparecen de la nada-Mostro una diapositiva de la estatua de Bill Cipher-Mis pistas me indican que algo muy extraño ocurre en este pueblo conocido como Gravity Falls, por lo tanto yo y el agente Traigger iremos a investigarlo y con ello la fuente de anomalias que llamo la atencion de nuestros radares hace años, la cabaña del misterio...-Una ultima diapositiva mostraba la cabaña del misterio y afuera el tio Stan con su parche falso puesto.

-Aprobado-Contesto un hombre tras escuchar la conferencia.

Proximo Capitulo: En la mira.

"¿QOBDRX?"

"¿ZRXI BP QR DRXOAFXK CXSMOFQM?"

 **Bueno y con esto concluimos el capitulo 15 :3 Al final estuvo bastante divertido jeje (Bueno a mi me divirtio escribirlo mas bien) He pensado que deberia dejarles el titulo del capitulo siguiente... ya saben... para que tengan sus teorias de lo que va a suceder y eso :3 (Es divertido, vamos?) Y... bueno espero que disfrutaran este capitulo, me fue muy dificil escribir la parte del cine porque fue algo enredada, pero creo que al final logre que se captara (espero?) como sea... lamento la demora en publicar, me disculpo se que hay muchas personas que son Guest y no pueden recibir un mensaje de "Zasumi publico" alguien me recomendo entre sus reviews que de un dia especifico para publicar... Eso suena a lo que haria una persona ordenada... yo no lo soy xD PEEEERO en serio quiero tener esa consideracion con ustedes, para no dejarlos en la eterna espera... asi que hagamos esto... denme 2 semanas como maximo por capitulo, si no publico, publicare un mensaje escribiendo las razones de mi falta... creo que al menos eso calmara las ancias innecesarias, sin embargo tratare de publicar antes de que se cumplan esas dos semanas ¿Esta bien? ¿Alguien tiene una idea mejor? jejeje.**

 **Sin mas que decir. Dejen sus reviews ya saben que me motivan mucho :) y pues a cinco capitulos de acabar lo que seria la primera mitad de este fic espero que esten disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo :) Nos vemos en el capitulo 16 ;)**

 **Respues a los reviews:**

 **Teru:¿Que adorable? Ahora supongo que seran dos golpes amorosos jeje xD por favor en la cara no que soy actor :c Ya en serio lamento la demora, espero que este capitulo te gustara lo suficiente para compensarlo.**

 **JJNNRR2: Jeje te pusiste algo anciosa me llegaron como 5 reviews tuyas. Oye realmente me halaga que te guste tanto como va mi historia y realmente espero ver mas reviews tuyos de ahora en adelante. Te confieso que mi capitulo favorito como ya te debes imaginar es "El misterio de la mansion Northwest" de hecho abra un tributo para ese capitulo en la segunda mitad de este fic. El cual en honor al dipcifica sera un capitulo de eventos importantes :) Aunque eso si me gustaron bastantes capitulos de gravity falls aunque te confieso que el final solo lo e visto dos veces, es tan bueno el final que no me gusta repetirlo muchas veces... me pone sensible, sabes? Yo conoci la serie por accidente... estaba en Netflix y mis amigos pusieron un capitulo como para perder el tiempo... pero los personajes de Dipper y Mabel, el misterio del diario y la escena final del tio Stan entrando en la habitacion secreta me conquistaron y me quede viendo la serie y siguiendola... tuve suerte... justo cuando empece a verla acabo el hiatus de como 6 meses de cuando Ford salio del portal.**

 **dipcificalove: Lamento en serio la demora... como ya escribi arriba hubieron muchas razones que me dificultaron avanzar, pero espero que ahora ya estes leyendo el fic y lo hayas disfrutado. Soy amante del dipcifica eso deberia darte fe de que es muy posible que en algun momento pase el tan añorado beso, pero... tambien me gusta que una historia sea buena asi que no voy a dejar que los personajes se den besos porque si (No me saques en cara lo que paso entre Cori y Mindy en este capitulo) El punto es que quiero que ocurra en el mejor momento, pero posiblemente ocurrira ;)**

 **Bluewing: Me digne a actualizar de nuevo jeje Espero que pronto hagas el fanart que mencionaste ;) cuando lo hagas avisame para verlo :3 Pero si lamento que esta vez me tomara mas de un mes publicar no ha sido facil. Espero que este capitulo fuera mas de tu agrado, me acerco a la parte importante de este lado del fic (me refiero a estos 20 primeros capitulos) asi que espero contar con tu apoyo. Y espero que te gustaba el CorixMindy? okno xD**

 **Ezequielsuper12: Te lei bien cuando mencionaste lo de la fecha asi que te hice caso en lo posible, lamento demorarme tanto y me halaga que te gustara mucho el fic... sabes le temo mucho a los finales es dificil lograr algo que le guste a todos, pero... creo que podre lograrlo con este fic, aunque aun estamos a mas de la mitad del final despues de todo. Espero tu review pronto.**

 **Meteo: Jajajaja me halaga mucho que disfrutes tanto la historia, espero que tambien te gustara el capitulo de hoy :) Jajaja paciencia quiero llevar muy bien esa relacion que estoy tratando de desarrollar entre Dipper y Pacifica.**

 **marcoman: Jejeje sabes que lo primordial es no perder la trama en completo romantisismo, pero trata de que haya en su medida de cada cosa. Igual abran capitulos con mas romance que otros.**

 **Pregunta de Zasumi: ¿Que creen que ocurrira en el siguiente capitulo? ¿CoriXMandy es canon? (xD) Respuesta en los reviews...**


	16. En la mira

**Hola mundo! Aqui Zasumi transmitiendo a las 3am como en los viejos tiempos (#putabida) jeje bueno...se lo que diran... Zasumi nos dijiste dos semanas han pasado casi un mes! Zasumi eres un puto! Cumple tus promesas Zasumi! xD (Ok tal vez no tan agresivo) Pero aqui va mi excusa de esta vez... Ya empezo la universidad y estoy llevando mas cursos de lo usual, como he tenido unos cuantos examenes... he decidido ser responsable y priorizarlos por eso la demora y en verdad lo lamento mi querido publico, pero aqui me tienen ya con el querido y esperado capitulo 16 (Que creo que me salio largo) Tambien tiene muchos escenarios xD ya que me salio bien extenso... (Es raro ya que todo pasa en el mismo dia) pero bueno :3 Espero que lo disfruten. En estos dias me entere de tres datos hermosos el verdadero nombre de nuestro querido Dipper o deberia decir Mason Pines jeje... Alex Hirsh tiene una sorpresa en la cazeria de la estatua de Bill suerte a los fans que tienen tiempo para hacer eso :3 son mi esperanza quiero ver esa sorpresa jeje y por ultima y no menos importante *Inserte ruido de tambores* el afamado escrito en el diario 3 de Dipper sobre Pacifica que hizo que yo Zasumi gritara como una fangirl (Y son hombre para los que todavia no lo sepan) xD En fin aqui les traigo el capitulo 16. Respuesta a los reviews de los Guest al final... si no eres un guest probablemente te conteste por un privado que te dio flojera contestar :p (Sin reconres esta bien... )**

 **And when she hugs you she smells like champagne and flowers and…** **(Y Zasumi grito como fangirl)**

 **En la mira**

Craig dio un vistazo a su alrededor, se sentía confundido, lo único que tenía claro era que el lugar en el que se encontraba no podía ser real. A su alrededor solo veía espacio vacío, muchas luces iluminaban el fondo desde un lugar infinito en el espacio como estrellas, el lugar era de un azul majestuoso por lo que a pesar de todo Craig más que asustado se sintió confundido.

-Craig-La vos de Michael llamo la atención del joven, su tono de vos era claro y sereno.

-Padre ¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Craig tras ubicar a su padre con la mirada, se le notaba bastante confundido.

-Un lugar… entre los sueños y la realidad… entre lo físico y lo abstracto… Aquí conocerás a Bill-Explico Michael tocando el hombro de su hijastro y alzando su mirada a la nada.

-Bill…-Craig siguió con su mirada la de su padre, ahí vio un enorme triangulo, tras unos segundos un ojo apareció en medio del triángulo, su única pupila se dirigió hacia Michael y luego hacia Craig.

Michael se arrodillo ante el triángulo.-Amo Bill, este será su décimo seguidor-Dijo Michael refiriéndose a su propio hijo-Arrodíllate-Susurro Michael mirando de reojo a Craig.

Craig observo al triangulo y tras dudar por unos segundos siguió la orden de su padre.-Soy Craig Romanov estoy para servirle amo Bill…-Dijo Craig bajando la cabeza.

El ojo de Bill cambio dando a entender una especie de expresión de felicidad de parte del triángulo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-El triángulo empezó a hablar mientras su apariencia era cada vez más pequeña hasta adoptar su tamaño normal, luego su sombrero patas y manos aparecían-Esto es… interesante.

Mientras tanto afuera de la cabaña del misterio un auto negro con banderas americanas colgadas a los lados se estaciono y de él bajaron el agente Power y el agente Trigger.

-Sígueme y deja que yo hable-Dijo el agente Power dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-Ya no soy nuevo en esto sabes-Se quejó el agente Trigger

Mientras en la cabaña de los misterios Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica se alistaban para ir al bunker.

-¿Estas segura que quieres ir?-Pregunto Dipper observando a Pacifica.

-Estás loco si crees que dejare que te caiga una casa encima de nuevo-Contesto Pacifica mientras tomaba su mochila morada.

-Digo… el lugar no es exactamente agradable… está lleno de chatarra… y sanguijuelas… y polvo… y…-Dipper iba a seguir hablando, pero Pacifica le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Si pude con la casa de aquella chica, puedo con ese bunker, además te lo dije ¿no? Siempre puedes contar conmigo-Contesto Pacifica sonriéndole a Dipper.

Dipper se comenzó a sentir avergonzando, frente a él Pacifica se veía preciosa y más cuando tenía esa actitud que le hacía sentir tanta confianza en ella.

-¿Huelen eso chicos?-Pregunto Mabel abrazando a ambos de repente y olfateando los hombros de ambos-Esto es… mm… ¿Amor? ¡Si! ¡Amor! ¡Amor! ¡Amor!-Mabel estaba entusiasmada de ver el avance entre su hermano y la rubia.

Dipper y Pacifica intercambiaron miradas y finalmente decidieron levantarle el cabello a Mabel para que tape su cara, luego ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¡No pueden huir de sus sentimientos para siempre chicos!-Grito Mabel para terminar con un poco de cabello metido en su boca.

Más tarde los tres bajaron a la entrada de la cabaña, para sorpresa de Dipper y Mabel ahí estaban nada más ni nada menos que el agente Power y el agente Trigger hablando con el tío Stan.

-Chicos pasen, saluden a estos adorables agentes y espero que clientes que jamás en nuestra vida hemos visto antes-Stan tomo a Dipper y Mabel para que saluden a los agentes mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas ante el nerviosismo de Stan.

-Hola…-Saludaron tímidamente los hermanos Pines.

Pacifica no entendia la situación, ni el nerviosismo de los presentes por lo que decidió observar la situación para intervenir de la mejor manera.

-Si… como le decía a este hombre… ¿Stanford Pines?-Pregunto el agente Power observando al tío Stan.

-Así es, ese soy yo… Stan…Ford…-Dijo Stan entusiasta y manteniendo en su boca una sonrisa.

-Si… eso… Antes que nada no puedo contestar a sus preguntas, pero traemos una orden y planeamos revisar su casa si no le molesta-el agente Power hablo directamente, parecía tener ganas de ahorrarse el protocolo de "¿a que han venido?" o "¿Tienen permiso de hacer esto?"

-Mo… ¿Molestarme? No… es solo… emm… ¿Bajo qué cargos?-Pregunto Stan mientras se sobaba la cabeza tratando de mantenerle una sonrisa a los agentes.

-Solo es una sospecha… no tiene que saber más que eso, tenemos una orden por favor no se resista-Contesto el agente abriéndose paso hacia la cocina.

-Espere… se lo que están buscando… de acuerdo… lo admito… síganme… está en la parte trasera-Stan le guiño un ojo a sus sobrinos disimuladamente y estos asintieron entendiendo lo que tenían que hacer.

-De acuerdo te seguiremos-Dijo el agente Power caminando tras Stan.

-Y sin "truquitos" Stanford-Advirtió el agente Trigger.

-¿"Truquitos"? Jaja… Que cosas dicen agentes yo jamás uso… ehm… "truquitos"…-Stan movió su mano con desinterés y esta se cayó siendo un juguete de plástico, los agentes alzaron una ceja observando a Stan y luego salieron despacio de la habitación.

Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esos son del gobierno?-Pregunto Pacifica alterada.

-No hay tiempo de explicar todo lo raro al sótano…-Ordeno Dipper rápidamente.

Mabel y Pacifica asintieron y comenzaron a caminar por la casa buscando cualquier recuerdo o cosa extraña ya sea el álbum de fotos de Mabel o la cabeza de Larry King en el ducto junto con los mini-monos mutantes y el tentáculo que sobro de la batalla contra el calamar dimensional.

Mientras tanto en el patio Stan los guio a una camioneta en esta había algo cubierto con una manta en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

-Se los mostrare… pero por favor solo trato de ganarme la vida…-Dijo Stan preocupado.

-Muéstralo ya Pines-Dijo Power enojado.

Stan levanto la manta y ambos agentes observaron.

-¿Es esto una broma?-Pregunto el agente Power observando a Stan.

-Si lo es… no es graciosa, lo confirmo-Agrego el agente Trigger.

En la parte de atrás de la camioneta se veían algunos cachorros de perritos enjaulados.

-Vendo perritos sin licencia… ¡Pero vamos! Solo soy un hombre capitalista tratando de ganarse la vida-Dijo Stan observando a los agentes.

-¡Se acabó Pines! Vamos a revisar la casa quieras o no-Agrego el agente Power volviendo a la cabaña.

Al entrar a la tienda los agentes se llevaron una imagen muy normal.

Mabel estaba ordenando estantes, Pacifica leía una revista sentada frente a Dipper y Dipper estaba en la caja registradora.

Los agentes caminaron por la casa buscando cualquier objeto raro, pero solo hallaron a Soos jugando con su figura de acción de Stan. Melody cocinando en la cocina. La abuelita sentada tejiendo en la sala, en resumen… todo muy normal. (Excepto Soos)

-Bueno aparentemente todo está bien aquí-Dijo el agente Power observando a Stan y el trio de adolescentes-Pero solo es apariencia, algo esconden Pines… y tendremos un ojo sobre ustedes-El agente Power salió de la cabaña.

-Ya lo oyeron y créanme el no bromea, es un compañero horrible-Comento el agente Trigger siguiendo al agente Power-Oh y confiscare esto-Dijo llevándose algunos recuerdos de la cabaña del misterio.

Una vez los agentes se fueron los tres adolescentes y el tío Stan suspiraron aliviados.

-Tenemos que hablar con seis dedos…-Dijo Stan sobándose la cabeza, pero para sorpresa de todos Stan cayó al suelo adolorido.

-¡Tio Stan!-Gritaron Dipper y Mabel preocupados.

-¡Señor Pines!-Grito Pacifica preocupada.

Afuera de la cabaña los agentes charlaron un poco.

-¿Realmente te parecen sospechosos?-Pregunto el agente Trigger observando al agente Power.

-Mi instinto me dice que algo ocultan… Considéralo experiencia laboral-El agente Power miro hacia la cabaña del misterio-Por alguna razón siento que ya hubiera visto a esos dos antes…

-Creí que era el único-Comento Trigger también observando la cabaña.

-Mantendremos vigilada la cabaña y seguiremos al chico y al anciano-Ordeno el mayor de los agentes subiendo a su auto.

Mientras en la cabaña Dipper y Ford recostaron a Stan en el sofá y le dieron una bolsa de hielo para su cabeza.

-Cielos… esto es un fastidio…-Comento Stan apretando la bolsa contra su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió Stanly?-Pregunto Ford observando a su hermano preocupado.

-Vinieron los idiotas del gobierno de nuevo, les dije que yo era tu… es mejor…-Stan mantuvo la bolsa en su cabeza-El dolor solo empeora-Stan cerro los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué hacemos tío Ford?-Pregunto Dipper observando a su tío.

-Si nos tienen vigilados… tendremos que calmarnos hasta que los despistemos… llamare a Fidelford… arreglaremos la maquina borra recuerdos y los regresaremos a casa cuanto antes, mientras tanto tendrás que mantenerte alejado de las rarezas Dipper, no nos sacaran el ojo de encima-Advirtió Ford observando a su sobrino.

-Ja ja, si claro… el torpe no se podría mantener lejos de los misterios ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso-Comento Pacifica señalando a Dipper

-Me sentiría ofendido, pero estoy de acuerdo-Contesto Dipper.

-Vamos… No hay que ser negativos, tengamos un día normal los tres hasta que acaben la maquina borra recuerdos-Sugirió Mabel abrazando a Dipper y Pacifica-Y busquemos a Craig…

Dipper y Pacifica suspiraron.-Ya que…-Dijeron ambos algo desanimados de ir a buscar al moreno.

Mientras Craig aún seguía dentro de otro plano junto a su padre y Bill Cipher.

-Te he estado observando a través de los ojos de Stanley Pines y debo decir que me impresionas amigo-Dijo Bill flotando alrededor de Craig.

-Gracias… supongo…-Dijo Craig observando a Bill confundido.

-¿Mi apariencia no es lo que esperabas?-Pregunto Bill.

-Bueno, masomenos… te imagine más… tu sabes… Increíble…-Craig hablo tímidamente y Michael le dirigió una mirada de enojo.

-No seas tan irrespetuoso con el amo Bill, Craig-Dijo Michael enojado.

-Oh no, está bien… el chico quiere ver algo aterrador…-Bill chasqueo los dedos y Craig rápidamente se vio rodeado de maniquís como los de la fábrica de los Northwest, solo que estos voltearon hacia Craig y empezaron a caminar hacia él.

Craig busco un arma en su traje, pero no había ninguna. Luego comenzaron a difundirse las imágenes creándose más y más monstruos hasta que Craig tropezó.

-De acuerdo… tranquilo… solo fue un chiste, la apariencia aterradora es algo cliché…-Craig observo al triangulo asustado. Bill volvió a chasquear y las criaturas desaparecieron.

-Como estaba diciendo me agradas, tienes ese carácter de los hombres que van por lo que quieren y lo obtienen por cualquier medio, eres eficaz Craig-Bill abrazo a Craig rodeando su cuello y floto a su lado-¿Te interesa la chica? ¿Estrella Fugaz?

-Emm… bueno…-Craig miro de reojo a Michael.

-Esta es una conversación privada, ya no te necesitamos por aquí Michael-Dijo Bill observando a su más fiel servidor.

-¿Esta seguro amo Bill? El chico aun es algo impertinente a veces-Michael parecía preocupado.

-He dicho ¡Largo!-Bill paso a color rojo y se hizo gigante frente a Michael.

-Claro… de acuerdo… ¡Craig! Modérate…-Tras decir esto Michael desapareció de ese plano dejando a Bill y Craig solos.

-¿Padre sobreprotector, he?-Pregunto Bill observando a Craig.

Pronto apareció una máquina de jockey de mesa frente a ambos y Bill empezó a jugar. Craig automáticamente empezó a jugar con Bill también.

-No es sobreprotector… solo teme que lo avergüence… o que lo arruine, nunca ha confiado en mí-Contesto Craig mientras jugaba con Bill.

-¿En serio? Eso es ridículo… sabes… de los humanos que he conocido en mi existencia de vida… eres uno de los más capaces… Ojala Atila te hubiera tenido entre sus hombres… ¿Me agradaba, sabes? Con su bigote… y ese carácter…

-¿Hablas de Atila el líder de los hunos?-Pregunto Craig mientras observaba a Bill.

-Niño llevo más tiempo en este mundo del que te imaginas-Contesto Bill.

-¿Por qué querías que estemos solos?-Pregunto Craig tras anotar un punto contra Bill.

-Quiero que nos conozcamos más, después de todo ¿somos amigos, no?-Pregunto Bill observando a Craig.

-Eso creo…-Contesto Craig sin sacar su vista del juego-Si me interesa estrella fugaz, pero tú debes odiarla no soy estúpido.

-Es verdad… a ella y a su ridículo hermano de la gorrita sabelotodo, pero reservo más odio para los hermanos Pines que me engañaron.

-Si lo que dice la gente es cierto, seriamos los malos por liberarte-Contesto Craig.

-¿Malos? Yo no estoy aquí para pensar en que es bueno y que es malo y tú tampoco eres así Craig, te he observado niño… tu corta vida hasta ahora tenía una regla… "has lo que sea necesario" Yo lo único que quiero es divertirme un poco… no hacer daño a nadie… si todos se integraran a mi diversión todos tendrían lo que desean… como tu… No puedo perdonar a estrella fugaz por lo que hizo, pero… te la puedo entregar a ti ¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto Bill observando a Craig.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Craig observando a Bill.

-¿Es lo que deseas, no? Tener a la única chica que te ha hecho sentir verdadero afecto-Contesto Bill observando a Craig.

Craig soltó la máquina y Bill acertó un punto contra Craig en ese momento.

-No valdrá la pena si ella me odia-Craig bajo la mirada.

-Nada que mi infinito poder no puedo arreglar… que dices Craig ¿Me das una mano?-Pregunto Bill ofreciéndole su mano a Craig.

Craig observo la mano sintiendo cierta inseguridad.

-Claro…-Craig decidido tomarla, pero la proyección de Bill comenzó a desaparecer.

-Ese tonto anciano…-Gruño Bill enojado-Muy bien, supongo que el trato tendrá que esperar, nos veremos de nuevo Craig.

Craig despertó dentro de la base bastante agitado, mientras Stan se recuperó de su dolor de cabeza en casa.

Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica caminaban por el pueblo rumbo a casa de Craig.

-No puedo creer que voy a pasar mi día con Craig mientras Bill hace quien sabe que en la mente de Stan-Comento Dipper enojado.

-Se cómo te sientes, pero no tenemos opción, si el gobierno se entera de lo que ocurre estaremos en problemas-Contesto Pacifica.

-Exacto, además después de todo estamos de vacaciones Dipper ¿no es normal que salgamos a divertirnos como adolescentes normales para variar?-Pregunto Mabel siempre optimista.

-Ja nada es normal con Dipper-Comento Pacifica.

-Y eso incluye sus gustos-Comento la vos de Craig interrumpiéndolos por sorpresa.

Para sorpresa de los tres se encontraron a Craig cruzando la avenida en la que se encontraban desde otra dirección, Craig se notaba bastante cansado como quien tuvo una mala noche.

-¡Oye!-Gritaron Dipper y Pacifica ofendidos por el comentario de Craig.

-Ya saben a qué me refiero ¿A dónde iban?-Pregunto Craig.

-A buscarte ¿De dónde vienes?-Pregunto Mabel con curiosidad.

-Si ¿Y que con esa cara?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Si ¿Dormiste en el suelo o algo así?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Muy graciosa Northwest… no tuve una muy buena noche-Contesto Craig evadiendo la pregunta.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Pacifica se cruzó de brazos observando a Craig y Dipper observo esto.

-Nada que te incumba-Contesto Craig caminando hacia Mabel-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Craig no seas grosero con Pacifica-Reclamo Mabel-Además planeo que salgamos los seis, ya hable con Candy y Grenda para que nos esperen en el centro comercial.

-Lo lamento, solo tuve una mala noche, fui a caminar para despejarme-Contesto Craig tratando de evitar la tensión que había creado al estar a la defensiva.

-Bueno vamos todos-Mabel camino contenta jalando a Craig de la mano dejando a Dipper y Pacifica atrás.

Dipper aprovecho la actitud de Mabel para tomar a Pacifica de la muñeca e interrogarla.- ¿Qué sucede? Estas actuando raro con Craig desde ayer.

Pacifica suspiro.-Sospecho de Craig… el accidente de ayer… no creo que haya sido un accidente-Contesto Pacifica-No te lo dije antes porque no estaba segura.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-Pregunto Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu plan de ayer era muy bueno, el único factor que no calculaste fue la aparición de Craig, por eso… y porque fue el, el que afirmo que posiblemente usaron una bomba aturdidora-Explico Pacifica y Dipper se le quedo observando impresionado-¿Qué?

-Wow… eres más lista de lo que pensé-Comento Dipper impresionado, recibiendo un golpe en la nariz por parte de Pacifica.

-Muy gracioso torpe ¿Qué opinas?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-No lo había pensado, tienes razón, pero…-Dipper observo a Mabel sonreír mirando a Craig.

-Se lo que estás pensando y creo que con más razón debes estar atento, también por ella-Pacifica observo a Mabel mientras hablaba.

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos estar seguros, esa solo es una teoría, pero es un hecho que Craig nos ha ayudado en oportunidades-Dipper observo a Craig mientras hablaba.

-Eso no prueba nada ¿Y no eras tú el que sospechaba de el en primer lugar?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Solo digo que no podemos negar o afirmar nada, pero estemos atentos-Contesto Dipper.

Mientras tanto un par de encapuchados se encontraban caminando por el bosque.

-Y entonces tenía sujetada la lengua de aquella chica grosera de segundo año y…-Mindy parecía muy entretenida contándole una de sus "divertidas" anécdotas a su compañero Cori cuando Cori la detuvo y le hizo un ademan de guardar silencio.

-Shh… mira…-Cori señalo frente a él y se escondió tras un poco de vegetación junto a la rubia, para luego señalar un lugar unos pocos metros adelante.

Los dos miembros del FBI se encontraban instalando cámaras en distintas zonas del bosque.

-No perderemos ningún detalle de lo que sea que esté ocurriendo en este pueblo-Comento el agente Power mientras observaba al agente Trigger instalar una cámara.

-Creo que esta es la última-Comento Trigger tras acabar de colocar una cámara oculta en un agujero dentro de un árbol-¡Au!-Se quejó tras ser mordido por una ardilla-¿Ahora qué?-El agente Trigger observo a su superior esperando nuevas órdenes.

-Tú sigue al chico y a su hermana… tengo que saber que tanto ocultan esos niños, mientras yo monitoreare esa cabaña desde la camioneta con el equipo-Explico el agente Powers señalando la camioneta tras su espalda.

-¿en serio? ¿Me enviaras a vigilar adolescentes? ¿Sabes cuan renombrado he sido durante mis años educacionales y me envías a vigilar adolescentes?-La vos de Trigger sonaba llena de indignación.

-Escucha, llámalo experiencia laboral, pero… hay algo raro en ese chico, ese sentimiento de conocerlo… en fin… será mejor vigilarlo confía en mi-El agente Power sujeto el hombro de su compañero.

-De acuerdo... pero…-Trigger parecía dispuesto a objetar de nuevo, pero el agente Powers lo silencio y volteo en dirección al escondite de Mindy y Cori.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto el agente Trigger sin entender.

-Espera…-El agente Powers empezó a caminar hacia ambos encapuchados que se sentía nerviosos ante la situación.

Mindy empezó a sacar una de sus dagas disimuladamente, pero Cori sujeto su mano, entonces Mindy dirigió su mirada hacia la de Cori y este negó con la cabeza indicándole que no se solucionaría matándolos, Mindy asintió al entender lo que Cori quería decir y guardo su cuchillo.

Rápidamente Cori comenzó a buscar una solución a su alrededor, tuvo suerte de que un pequeño conejo brincara por la zona, Cori lo sujeto de las orejas y lo hizo saltar fuera de la vegetación creando la ilusión de que cualquier tipo de movimiento o ruido sospechoso fuese provocado por la criatura.

El agente Powers observo a la criatura alzando una ceja y decidió regresar a su posición original junto al agente Trigger.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Pregunto el agente Trigger confundido.

-Creí oír algo…-Respondió el agente Powers sin darle importancia-En fin… vámonos de aquí, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Ambos miembros de los guardianes suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste acabar con ellos?-Pregunto Mindy algo enojada, aunque en tono infantil.

-Matarlos, solo atraería más de ellos…-Contesto Cori calmadamente observando la dirección en que se fueron-No todo se resuelve matando…

-Es curioso que digas eso, considerando como nos conocimos…-Comento Mindy jugando con su cabello.

-¿Conocernos, eh?-Cori bajo la mirada algo deprimido al escuchar las palabras de la rubia-Vamos… tenemos que avisarle a los demás de esto, estos agentes… son un estorbo-Comento Cori adelantándose hacia la base de los guardianes siendo perseguido por Mindy que no entendía que dijo para quien Cori actuara así.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Dipper ya se encontraba en el centro comercial ahora también conformado por Candy y Grenda. Todos se sentaron en una mesa grande a comer hamburguesas, mientras charlaban de distintos temas, Craig y Pacifica se llevaban risas y atención de todos contando anécdotas, Craig de sus viajes y Pacifica de cosas de niña rica, sin embargo había una persona entre los presentes que no parecía interesarle nada de lo antes dicho, Dipper. Dipper parecía no poder sentarse a pensar en otra cosa, que no sea Bill, los guardianes, misterios, el tío Stan está en peligro.

-Podrías al menos fingir que te diviertes-Comento Pacifica con sarcasmo observando a Dipper.

-Me divertiría más si todo esto ya estuviera resuelto-Dipper parecía estar muy preocupado.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto Candy observando a Mabel.

-Esta algo ansioso de aventuras y misterios-Comento Mabel observando a Dipper.

-¿Aventuras y Misterios? Suena a que eres un total sociópata Pines-Bromeo Craig cruzándose de brazos observando a Dipper.

\- No es gracioso Craig, además sabes bien que en este mundo hay cosas que están ocurriendo aunque no se pueden ver-Contesto Dipper

-Si, como lo que ocurre entre tú y Pacifica-Contesto Mabel señalando a Dipper.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron.

-No estoy de acuerdo, lo de ellos sí que se ve, es totalmente obvio… ¿sabían que hay gente que piensa que ya son novios?-Comento Craig en forma burlona.

-¡Ya basta Craig!-Pacifica y Dipper hablaron a la vez algo sonrojados.

-Esta charla sobre novios me hace pensar en Marius…-Comento Grenda tras un suspiro recibiendo unas palmaditas en el hombro de su amiga Candy.

De pronto el grupo soltó un suspiro.

-Yo no debería estar acá… debería estar deshaciéndome de esos torpes agentes y salvando al tío Stan-Dipper parecía tener un serio ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Tu boba maquina borra recuerdos fue destruida en la fiesta de cumpleaños de hace un año por Mabel-Comento Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi culpa-Comento Mabel levantando una mano.

-Tal vez… pero olvidas un factor…-Dipper les mostro a todos una pistola borra recuerdos.

-¡Wow!-Gritaron todos impresionados.

-¿De dónde la sacaste Pines?-Pregunto Craig mirando a Dipper-Sea lo que sea que sea eso…-Agrego Craig ante la mirada de Pacifica.

-Es la que Guideon le quito a ese tipo anoche, he notado que las que ellos usan tiene un sistema un poco más complejo que la versión estándar-Comento Dipper mostrándoles bien el arma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Pacifica quien desconocía sobre ese tema.

-La pistola era muy simple de usar, anotas algo que la persona quiera olvidar en la pantalla y disparas a la cabeza de alguien… Fácil, pero…-Dipper señalo una palanca que tenía dos lados-Esta tiene esta rara palanca que no se para que sirve, pensaba dársela a para que la examine.

Craig empezó a preocuparse, si Dipper descubría ese detalle en ese momento, podría ser un gran inconveniente para él.

-Entonces ¿porque no vamos a entregársela?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-También seria sospechoso que un grupo de adolescentes vayan a ver al adulto loco, millonario del pueblo-Comento Dipper.

Dentro de sí Craig se relajó ante las palabras de Dipper, pero una cosa estaba clara, tenía que quitarles esa máquina roba recuerdos antes de que supieran la verdad.

Pacifica observo a Craig con aun más sospechas.

-También podrías probarla con alguien si tan desesperado estas por saberlo-Bromeo Craig cruzándose de brazos y riéndose, sin embargo en respuesta solo hubo un silencio incomodo-Solo era chiste-Agrego Craig.

-¿No pensaras hacerle caso, verdad?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Dipper.

-¿Qué? No… ¡No! Bueno… tal vez con uno de esos encapuchados…

-No lo sé Dipper, no sabes lo que esa cosa podría hacer y como tú mismo ya descubriste, esos encapuchados son gente-Comento Mabel observando a su hermano.

-Argh… tienes razón… ¿En qué estoy pensando?-Dipper se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

En la base de los guardianes todos se encontraban presentes a excepción de Craig, Cori se paró en medio de todos junto a Mindy para explicarles la situación afuera.

-El gobierno está interviniendo-Dijo Cori brevemente.

-Como los de esa película de Willy Smith, solo que… no son tan cool-Comento Mindy inocentemente.

-¿Agentes del FBI? Eso… no está bien… ¿Cuántos?-Pregunto Michael dirigiendo su mirada hacia Cori.

-Por ahora son solo dos, pero están cubriendo un perímetro en el bosque, además parece que tienen vigilados a los Pines, serán un impedimento para la operación: recupera la pirámide-Por la vos de Cori se podía interpretar que el problema era serio.

-Nos encargaremos de ellos… tenemos que hacer bien este movimiento, si no… Tendremos al gobierno encima-Michael parecía bastante molesto.

-Todo esto es culpa del trio de cirqueros-Comento Cid observando a Sasha, Billy y Aron.

-¿Nosotros?-Pregunto Sasha molesta.

-No solo ella…-Michael observo a Cori y Mindy-Muchas cosas están saliéndose de nuestro control, desde ahora no podemos ser tan torpes… No es momento de asignar la culpa, yo mismo me encargare de castigar a los responsables luego de limpiar este desastre.

-Bien… yo tengo un plan, creo que esta vez tendremos que colaborar todos-Cid observo a los demás presentes.

-Yo no me meteré en esto… mi roll al igual que el de Craig es acercarme a un miembro de la rueda, les dejare el resto, ¿está bien padre?-Pregunto Ray observando a Michael.

-retírate, tus habilidades no serán necesarias para esto-Contesto Michael sin prestarle importancia.

Ray salió de la habitación sonriendo.

En el pueblo Dipper, Mabel y compañía paseaban por el centro comercial.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Craig.

-¡Tienda de mascotas!-Grito Mabel.

Pronto todos fueron a la tienda de mascotas Mabel, Candy y Grenda no paraban de soltar "aww" al ver a los tiernos animales, Pacifica solo observaba uno que otro al igual que Craig, mientras Dipper veía de reojo a través de un vidrio como se reflejaba la figura del agente Trigger.

Después a pedido de Candy fueron a la biblioteca, Mabel decidió entretener a los niños contándoles una historia, Candy leía un libro sobre algebra, Grenda solo texteaba con Marius, Pacifica leía una revista de modas, Craig una historieta y Dipper decidió buscar un libro de misterio en alguna repisa, sin embargo cuando al quitar un libro noto que el agente Trigger estaba del otro lado de la repisa enojado dejo el libro y salió de la biblioteca.

Poco después las chicas a pedido de Pacifica fueron de compras, Craig y Dipper intercambiaban miradas aburridos sentados esperando a que las chicas terminaran de probarse ropa. De pronto Dipper noto los zapatos negros del agente Trigger debajo de un montón de ropa colgada. Dipper volvió a enojarse y salió de la tienda buscando aire fresco.

Todos al notar el estado de Dipper salieron a ver qué le ocurría.

-Oh vamos, recién llevamos adentro veinte minutos-Comento Pacifica pensado que Dipper estaba así debido al aburrimiento.

-No es eso, nos ha estado siguiendo todo el día-Dijo Dipper enojado.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Mabel.

-El agente… Trigger… o como se llame, simplemente me está cansando-Dipper se notaba frustrado, Mabel y Pacifica comprendieron al castaño y cada una apoyo una mano en los hombros de Dipper.

-Tu ganas torpe, nos desharemos de el para qué estés tranquilo-Contesto Pacifica sonriéndole a Dipper.

-Sí, solo déjale todo a tu hermana mayor-Agrego Mabel.

-Solo son cinco minutos Mabel-Contesto Dipper mirando a su hermana algo enojado.

-Claro que si pequeño, claro que si-Contesto Mabel abrazando a un enojado Dipper.

Poco más tarde todos se dirigieron a la cabaña del misterio a charlar sobre cómo se desharán de los agentes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ideas tienen?-Pregunto Dipper observando a su hermana y a la rubia.

-¿Nosotras?-Pregunto Pacifica que se encontraba parada junto a Mabel.

-No es por nada… pero tú eres de las ideas hermano-Contesto Mabel.

-¿Y qué paso con el "déjale todo a tu hermana mayor"?-Pregunto Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada… es solo que me gusta recordártelo-Contesto Mabel.

-Grr… bien… mi idea es borrarles la memoria, pero debemos hacerlo en un lugar alejado… y que no lo vean venir-Contesto Dipper.

-¿Y cómo harás que no sospechen?-Pregunto Craig.

-Yo tengo… una excelente idea-Dijo Mabel tomando con una mano a Pacifica y con la otra a Dipper.

Grenda, Candy y Craig sonrieron.

-Esto se pondrá bueno-Comento Craig.

-¿Soy yo el único que no sabe el plan?-Pregunto Dipper.

-No… yo tampoco lo entiendo-Contesto Pacifica.

Momentos después tanto Dipper como Pacifica se encontraban caminando de la mano por las orillas del lago bastante sonrojados.

-Estas sudando-Murmuro Pacifica.

-¿Ah sí? Disculpa… es solo que…-Dipper parecía bastantes nervioso-Es raro saber que nos están observando.

-Tenemos que hacer que se vea creíble para que el agente baje la guardia…-Murmuro Pacifica.

-Muy bien…-Dipper paro de caminar y se sentó junto a Pacifica en el muelle para luego rodearla con un brazo, ambos estaban bastante nerviosos.

Mientras el agente Trigger los vigilaba desde un arbusto.

-Es patético estar aquí espiando a un adolescente completamente normal… con una vida sentimental más activa que la mía-Se quejó el agente Trigger enojado.

Mientras Mabel, Craig, Candy y Grenda se preparaban para dispararle al agente Trigger desde otro ángulo con la maquina borra recuerdos.

-Apunta bien…-Susurro Craig al oído de Mabel.

-Se lo que hago…-Contesto Mabel tratando de apuntarle a la cabeza del agente-Es inútil está muy lejos…

-Yo me encargo-Grenda tomo una roca y la arrojo en la cabeza del agente Trigger este cayo inconsciente al suelo-Ahora tienes un tiro fácil.

-Buen plan… ¿Les avisamos que ya lo tenemos?-Pregunto Candy mirando a Dipper y Pacifica.

-Naah… déjalos ahí…-Mabel escribió "Gravity Falls" en la máquina y disparo en la cabeza del agente Trigger.

-Bien, pero… ¿no eran dos agentes?-Pregunto Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Según Dipper el segundo está vigilando a Stan, hay que buscarlo-Contesto Mabel tomando la delantera hacia la cabaña, seguido por Craig, Candy y Grenda.

Dipper se quedó a solas con Pacifica aunque sin saberlo.

-Están tardando mucho…-Comento Dipper.

-Si… ¿porque siempre nos mandan a hacer estas cosas?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a Dipper con una sonrisa.

-Jeje… tal vez piensan que hay cierta química entre nosotros…-Contesto Dipper pasando su mano sobre su nuca.

-Mm… Hace un año… cuando me ayudaste… por un instante parecía que la había-La rubia jugo con su cabello algo sonrojada.

-¿También lo pensaste? Digo… pues… creo que si…-Dipper mantuvo su mirada en algún punto del cielo.

-Muy romántico…-Dijo una vos bastante infantil que erizo la piel de ambos adolescentes, se trataba de Mindy.

-Eres la loca de los guardianes de la pirámide-Dijo Pacifica poniéndose de pie al igual que Dipper.

-Y no solo ella-Agrego Cori que también llego encapuchado, el lanzo una cadena que ato el tobillo de Pacifica y la jalo hacia ellos.

-¡Dipper!-Grito Pacifica mientras era arrastrada hacia los guardianes.

-¡Pacifica!-Grito Dipper preocupado para luego mirar iracundo al guardián-¡Suéltala!-Grito Dipper molesto.

-¿O qué?-Pregunto Cori mientras Mindy acercaba un cuchillo a Pacifica.

Pacifica miraba preocupada el filo del arma blanca que se acercaba a su rostro.

-¿Qué quieren?-Pregunto Dipper adoptando una actitud más diplomática.

-Veo que ahora quieres conversar-Cori se sentó en la arena dejando que Mindy sujete a Pacifica.

-¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello? Se ve muy lindo-Comento Mindy sujetando un mechón del cabello de Pacifica.

-Te lo diré si me sueltas-Contesto Pacifica.

-Mm…-Mindy lo pensó por un instante.

-Ni se te ocurra…-Dijo Cori mirando a su compañera, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Dipper-Ves lo fácil que es… tomar a uno de ustedes… si yo quisiera tu amiguita ya estaría muerta…-Cori se inclinó al estar frente a Dipper sabiendo que este ya conocía su rostro.

-¿Quieres vengarte por lo de ayer?-Pregunto Dipper encarando a Cori-Has lo que quieras conmigo, pero no metas a Pacifica en esto.

-Je…-Cori soltó una carcajada al escuchar a Dipper-¡Valiente! Eso me agrada… francamente me entiendes mejor de lo que pensé Pines, así es… nuestras ordenes son acabar con uno de ustedes… el que sea… y yo hoy tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo… pero no lo hice, porque quiero vengarme de ti, no tolero que me hagas pasar por humillaciones como las de ayer… quizá con tu grupito seas bueno, pero ¿Qué sabes hacer solo?-Pregunto Cori, para luego empujar a Dipper.

Dipper cayó al suelo y su diario cayo de su chaqueta.

-Que interesante…-Comento Cori levantando el diario-Todo un admirador…

-Suéltalo-Dipper se empezó a poner de pie.

-La peor parte de ti niño, es que francamente me agradas… He leído mucho sobre ti… Miren al pequeño hipócrita… "debo detener a los guardianes" "debo detener a Bill" Mi familia… mi novia rubia… Por favor niño… no eres menos sociópata que nosotros, si todo esto no hubiera empezado a ponerse "interesante" hubieras tomado un bus a casa a las dos semanas ¿O me equivoco?-Cori levanto a Dipper sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-No sabes nada sobre mí-Contesto Dipper para luego jalar la piel del brazo de Cori en direcciones diferentes con ambas manos causándole dolor y logrando que este lo suelte.

-¿Crees que estas en la secundaria niño?-Pregunto Cori pateando el estómago de Dipper, luego saco una pistola borra recuerdos-Que tal si dejo vacía esa supuestamente brillante cabeza tuya…-Apunto a la cabeza de Dipper.

De repente el agente Trigger se despertó.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto el agente, luego al observar la situación se puso en guardia sacando rápidamente un arma.

Para su sorpresa aparecieron Sasha, y Billy. Sasha desarmo al agente lanzando una daga en su arma, luego Billy tomo al agente a la fuerza inmovilizándolo.

-Bueno… fuiste un buen señuelo niño… Ahora que te voy a eliminar déjame mostrarte algo-Cori le apunto al agente y escribió algo en la pantalla, luego le disparo y este cayó dormido.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Nada comparado a lo que te hare a ti-Contesto Cori.

La situación era muy mala, cuatro guardianes, Pacifica atrapada y el en esas condiciones por más que pensara Dipper no lograba conseguir un plan, luego observo la manga de Cori y pensó en una observación que había hecho los últimos días.

-Bien… Entonces peleare-Dijo Dipper tratando de adoptar una posición ofensiva.

-Por favor niño, no me hagas reír-Cori reía hasta que recibió un par de golpes de Dipper, entonces enojado lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa-¿En serio me golpeaste?-Cori se veía enojado.

Dipper tomo aire y apretó un botón en la manga de Cori como resultado su traje empezó a expulsar humo. Dipper aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de Cori de una patada y rápidamente correr a desatar a Pacifica.

-¡Atrápenlo!-Grito Cori, todos se alertaron, pero no veían nada por el humo que además les dificultaba respirar.

Dipper tomo a Pacifica de las mano y corrió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, las situaciones anteriores le habían hecho olvidar lo realmente peligrosos que eran los guardianes.

Mientras Mabel toco la puerta del auto del agente Powers, el agente la observo a través de la ventanilla del auto y rápidamente bajo el vidrio de su auto para saber que quería la adolescente, en ese momento Mabel le disparo rápidamente con la pistola borra recuerdos.

-Trabajo hecho-Comento Mabel orgullosa haciendo girar el arma en su mano.

-Buen trabajo Mabel-Craig miraba impresionado a la chica.

En ese momento Dipper y Pacifica llegaron notoriamente aterrados.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estaban?!-Gritaron ambos aterrados.

-Creímos que querían estar solos-Contesto Mabel algo perpleja por la actitud tanto de Dipper como de Pacifica.

-¡Casi nos matan los guardianes!-Grito Pacifica alterada.

-¡Si! Y le hicieron algo al agente Trigger… usaron la otra modalidad de la pistola borra recuerdos que ellos usan-Explico Dipper.

Craig se preocupó al escuchar eso.- ¿Qué hace esa modalidad?-Pregunto Craig esperando descubrir si Dipper ya se había dado cuenta de lo que esa modalidad hacía.

-No tengo idea, solo vi al agente caer-Contesto Dipper.

De pronto los cuatro encapuchados aparecieron, Dipper y compañía retrocedieron hasta estar en la cabaña, Cori le disparo al agente Power tras escribir algo en la pantalla, luego dirigió una mirada a los Pines, planeaba acercarse, pero el tótem en la cabaña disparo un láser que por poco no esquiva.

-Veo que se han protegido…-Comento Cori, mientras los otros tres guardianes se paraban detrás de él-No queremos al gobierno interfiriendo en nuestro pequeño juego, hasta la próxima símbolos especialmente tu pino.

Cori y los demás guardianes se retiraron dejando solos a los seis adolescentes.

-Esos tipos dan miedo-Comento Candy abrazando a Dipper.

-Manos fuera-Dijo Pacifica mirando enojada a Candy.

-Perdón-Dijo Candy soltando a Dipper.

Poco después el agente Powers recupero la conciencia.

-Ahh… me duele la cabeza-Se quejó el agente Powers- ¿Dónde está el agente Trigger?-El hombre empezó a buscar al agente con la mirada.

-Disculpe ¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Dipper acercándose.

-Sí, estoy bien niño… solo que venir aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo… este pueblo no es lo que pensé… tendré que ofrecer una gran disculpa a mis superiores-El agente Powers tenía un completo cambio de actitud ahora.

Dipper intercambio miradas con el resto de su grupo que se encontraban igual de desconcertados que él.

-Bueno… lamento que no encontrara lo que sea que esperara encontrar-Contesto Dipper.

-Sí, lo que sea niño… mejor regreso a Washington, estar aquí me enferma-El agente Powers saco su teléfono y llamo al agente Trigger-Ven en seguida nos vamos.

-Sí, ya es hora de volver-Contesto Trigger a través del aparato.

Poco después ambos agentes salieron del pueblo como si nada. En el bosque ya no habían cámaras pues Cid se había encargado de arruinar por completo todas las grabaciones del bosque de Gravity Falls y Aron de destruirlas.

Como si los agentes jamás hubieran estado ahí el día había acabado. En la cabaña del misterio Dipper se encontraba pensativo en el lugar secreto de Wendy en el techo de la cabaña, bebiendo de una lata.

-¿Qué sucede hoy?-Pregunto Pacifica sorprendiendo a Dipper.

-Estaba pensando en lo que dijo el tal Cori hoy…-Contesto Dipper bebiendo un poco.

-¿Sobre qué?-Pacifica se sentó al lado del castaño y lo observo mientras ella también tomaba una lata y la abría.

-Sobre si estoy siendo hipócrita…-Dipper se dejó caer echado para admirar el cielo-Sobre si en realidad estoy emocionado de tener un misterio que resolver… una vida interesante… sobre si en realidad quiero alimentar más mi ego.

-Wow… eso suena profundo…-Pacifica observo a Dipper-No tiene nada de malo tenerle algo de gusto a la aventura, si tú estás loco, creo que todos los que te seguimos y luego bromeamos o continuamos con nuestras vidas como si nada también estamos un poco locos, digo mírame… hoy casi acaba conmigo una psicópata y ahora estoy aquí, bebiendo una lata de Pitt Cola-Pacifica también tomo un sorbo y luego le sonrió a Dipper, el viento movió su cabello cosa que ante los ojos de Dipper la hacía ver más hermosa.

-Gracias Pacifica… últimamente me animas mucho-Comento Dipper volviendo a sentarse.

-Bueno, para eso estoy, tú también haces lo mismo por mí siempre-Pacifica le sonrió y Dipper le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, luego sus manos se acercaron poco a poco la una a la otra hasta entrelazar sus dedos, entonces cada uno cerro los ojos y lentamente se acercaron con la intención de juntar sus labios, Dipper se sentía algo nervioso, pero Pacifica también apretaba su mano eso le daba más seguridad, sin embargo…

-¡Chicos!-Grito Mabel abriendo la compuerta que daba al tejado, provocando que ambos se separen rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntaron ambos entre nerviosos y sorprendidos como quien fue descubierto haciendo algo que no debía.

-Estoy ansiosa por la exploración al bunker de mañana-Mabel se sentó en medio de ambos, mientras Dipper y Pacifica solo intercambiaban miradas sonrojados.

-Espero que no tome tanto tiempo como la última vez-Comento Dipper.

-¿Qué les quito tanto tiempo aquella vez?-Pregunto Craig que también subió detrás de Mabel.

-Una criatura congelada dentro de ese lugar "el cambia formas"-Contesto Mabel.

-¿Es peligrosa?-Pregunto Craig tomando una lata de Pitt Cola.

-Mucho y también engañosa, está congelada mientras nadie la libere todo estará bien-Contesto Dipper.

-Si… mientras nadie lo haga…-Contesto Craig.

Cuando Dipper pudo estar a solas escribió en su diario sus nuevos descubrimientos.

"La pistola borra recuerdos de los guardianes, parece ser una versión mejorada o más peligrosa que la versión estándar puesto que tiene una especie de habilidad distinta hoy los guardianes la usaron contra los agentes, estos al despertar no habían olvidado gravity falls como mi hermana y yo planeábamos, habían recordado un gravity falls mucho más aburrido, ¿tal vez la pistola modifica recuerdos con el otro modo? Por ahora esa es mi teoría…

Los guardianes son más peligrosos de lo que pensé y hoy se aseguraron de recordármelo al casi lastimar gravemente a Pacifica, es recomendable no volver a quedarme a solas en lugar tan desolado y menos desarmado.

Mi teoría sobre que el botón que activa los gases de los trajes de los guardianes esta ubicado en su muñeca por fin ha sido confirmada, me base en que siempre cerraban sus puños cuando esto ocurría, además los botones que activan los garfios que usan para moverse por árboles y edificios también se encuentran ahí.

Lo único que tenemos en común los guardianes y nosotros es que preferimos que la batalla quede entre nosotros y ellos."

Dipper cerró su diario tras acabar sus anotaciones del día y decidió entrar a dormir al día siguiente le esperaba un duro día.

Mientras tanto en casa de Craig este se encontraba pensativo observando su vieja diana con la foto de Dipper pegada encima.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no uso esa diana?-Craig la observo y tomo un dardo-He olvidado quien soy… si Bill realmente puede cumplir mi deseo… no debo parar-Craig lanzo el dardo y este cayo justo en la frente del Dipper de la foto.

"EB GRPQ LBBA X NRNBQ CMO X TEFIB"

"EXYFX NRFJFZX V AFNNBO IM PXYB"

 **Y asi acaba nuestro querido capitulo 16 (Tengo hambre) Parece que las cosas se van poniendo interesantes... (Me siento como Bill Cipher) Con este capitulo en el que Bill hace su primer cameo en persona (masomenos) con nuestros dos agentes del FBI favorito (meeh) con mas Dipcifica... (Porque estoy con todo el hype desde que lei lo del diario 3) y acercandonos al final de estos primeros 20 capitulos. Espero de todo corazon que disfrutaran el capitulo y aqui les va el nombre del capitulo 17.**

 **17-¿Quien es el cambia-formas?**

 **Ya pueden ir haciendose ideas... jeje Aqui van las respuesta a los reviews de los guest :)**

 **Rose: Tiene que haber mas Dipcifica... a mi me gusta el Dipcifica y es mi fic caracho xD jeje Si yo tambien pienso que Cori y Mindy harian buena pareja aunque hoy no me centre mucho en ese aspecto de ellos.**

 **JJNNRR: por no dañar mi cerebro, pero tanto reggeton en los micros lo va deterodeando todo los dias x.x ¿Porque nadie escucha rock en mi pais? T_T y espero que no te enojara la espera de esta vez, caeria bien que te hagas una cuenta aqui charlariamos mas :) no te preocupes a mi tambien me paso una vez antes de escribir un fic solo tenia eta cuenta para leer los fics que mas me gustaban. haces que suene como si fuera malo xD me gusta que estes aqui poniendo reviews :) Se estan convirtiendo en uno de los mas divertidos de leer. dipcifica es mas posible ahora, antes pensaba que Alex no lo apoyaba... porque al final no hizo que ocurriera en la serie a pesar del Hype que produjo el capitulo 10... sin embargo lo que escribio Dipper sobre Pacifica en el diario 3 me devolvio las esperanzas. Ojala que si es una tercera temporada o quiza como una especie de OVAS si le den la oportunidad al Dipcifica yo creo mas posible OVAS o una pelicula que una tercera temporada pensando como Alex.**

 **Bluewing: Ay volvieron tus reviews larguisimos :3 Fan de hora de aventura presente! :3 Bueno muchos de mis capitulos haran referencias a hechos pasados ya sea en la misma serie o en mi fic en si mismo. Eres buena calculando, pero quien sabe de que se quieren se quieren... pero... quiza seria un desperdicio hacer que empiece tan pronto hay que sacarle algo de jugo. Yo tambien amo a Mindy se a robado mi corazon entre los guardianes de la piramide esa belleza desquiciada *o* :3 Jajaja al principio puse ese trato de Wendy para Pacifica porque Wendy aun veia a Pacifica como la niña engreida que conocimos en la primera temporada de la serie, pero en ese mismo capitulo Wendy vio a Pacifica ya con otros ojos cuando juntas encerraron espectros en espejos (Capitulo 13 si no me equivoco de este fic) Por eso ahora el trato de Wendy para Pacifica es mas amistoso, se podria decir que ya le dio su bendicion aunque no lo admite.**

 **Lamento haber retrasado lo del cambia formas, pero como he dicho muchas veces las tramas de los 20 capitulos ya estan escritas asi que aproveche el capitulo de hoy para dedicarme al misterio de la maquina borra recuerdos de los guardianes que arreglara algunos cabos sueltos en un futuro... Que cruel eres xD jamas haria que Dipper rechace a Pacifica... bueno... a menos que algo muy malo pase (muajajaja) meeh... es broma**

 **Pasaran algunas cosas en el proximo capitulo aun no estoy seguro de quienes seran los que entren al bunquer, pero puedo garantizar que Pacifica y Craig iran.**

 **Mi beta a dejando en stand by el desarrollo de ese fan art... pero si te animas puedes usar tu imaginacion tambien leiste ese capitulo o si quieres charlarlo te puedo contactar por tu cuenta de tumblr.**

 **Admito que he jugado y visto animes un poco xD pero no e exagerado, a sido mas que nada la universidad la que me ha consumido, ese titulo de ingeniero no se conseguira solo jeje.**

 **Ezequielsuper12: Oh vamos man, no lo digas asi que suena muy tragico, me agradan tus reviews, es hermoso ver que el trabajo de uno sea valorado :3 El tema de los finales siempre es complicado yo se en que acabara esto y diria que pienso que si gustara... pero bueno tendremos que verlo al final jeje**


	17. ¿Quien es el cambia formas?

**Buenas mundo :D Aqui Zasumi a una hora ¿normal? para variar preparandome para subir el capitulo 17. Un capitulo que representa un gran avance para la trama de esta historia que se esta acercando mas y mas al climax de su primera mitad. Ufff... x.x muchas personas me han preguntado sobre el tema de "Zasumi donde encuentro que le escribio Dipper a Pacifica en el diario 3?" "Me lo podrias decir?" Y bueno... ¡De acuerdo! He decidido que lo hare aqui les va la traduccion de Zasumi con nivel de Ingles I8 de... "Que escribio Dipper sobre Pacifica en el diario 3" disfrutenlo:  
**

 **"Excepto por Pacifica. La unica cosa mas extraña que conocer un fantasma fue descubrir que Pacifica tiene algo de bondad dentro. De acuerdo, ella lo hecha todo a perder, es iriente y hace esa cara extraña cuando esta molesta, pero ella termino salvandome a mi y a medio pueblo. Supongo que a pesar de los intentos de sus padres de hacer que ella sea horrible, hay esperanza para ella a pesar de todo. (Ellos usan una campana para llamarla como si fuera un mayordomo y la castigan con encallamientos y cortar tarjetas de credito cuando ella desobedece).**

 **Ella ademas luce algo bien en vestido, supongo. Y cuando ella te abraza ella huele como champan y flores y... Estoy loco o habia algun tipo de atraccion ocurriendo ahi?"**

 **Eso es lo que decia en el diario... Es gracioso por la parte que subraye esta tachada en el diario, como si Dipper la hubiera querido borrar luego de escribirla.  
**

 **Tambien hay un dibujo de Pacifica en su vestido del capitulo 10 al costado de ese parrafo en esa parte. Luego se concentra en hablar de como detener a los fantasmas y eso... En fin este capitulo tal vez no sea muy largo, despues de todo se desarrolla casi todo el tiempo en el bunker, creo que tiene bastante accion y bueno espero que lo disfruten :) Respuestas a los reviews abajo.**

 **Estaba considerando en crear un facebook con el nombre de Zasumi... para que esten en contacto y no se muerdan las uñas esperando el proximo capitulo. Lo digo por aquellos que no son muy pacientes (yo tambien soy una persona muy impaciente no tienen idea de cuantos animes sigo semanalmente y tambien cartoons) jeje asi que si lo hago se los hare saber. Si les parece buena idea claro...**

 **Un favor mas :) Estoy muy feliz de que mas y mas personas puedan disfrutar de este pequeño proyecto al que le estoy dedicando tiempo y cierto nivel de esfuerzo... asi que... si conoces a algun fan de GF, que le guste leer fanfics para llenar el vacio, seria genial que me recomendaras el fic :) Entre mas seamos mejor jeje.**

 **Sin + Ke Dcir ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

 **¿Quién es el cambia formas?**

Craig se encontraba en el laboratorio de Cid, mientras este trabaja en un pequeño chip al cual le aplicaba pequeñas cargas eléctricas con mucho cuidado.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el cambio de actitud?-Pregunto Cid levantando la mirada hacia Craig.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Hace apenas unos días… protegiste a los Pines, parecías estar dudando y hoy…hoy me pides que haga este aparato para ayudarte a acabar con el pino, no lo entiendo…-El anciano termino de aplicar cargas al pequeño chip y se lo dio a Craig-Esta listo… se pegara magnéticamente al panel de control, úsalo y Giffany hará el resto.

-Gracias Cid-Craig tomo el pequeño aparato en sus manos-Ya pase la iniciación y pude hablar con Bill, estoy más seguro que nunca de cuál es mi lugar y cuál es mi misión-Craig le dio la espalda y salió del laboratorio.

-Con que si he…-Contesto Cid- "veamos qué tan lejos llegas esta vez Craig"-Pensó Cid viendo al adolescente alejarse.

Mientras Craig iba camino a casa se le veía decaído.-No puedo dudar, no puedo dudar ni una sola vez si es por Mabel-Craig presiono fuerte el chip en su mano y luego lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Al llegar a casa y abrir la puerta Craig se dio con la sorpresa de que Ray se encontraba charlando con Mabel en la sala.

-¡Hola Craig!-Grito Mabel emocionada al verlo.

-Hola…-Craig estaba sorprendido, no esperaba ver esa escena al llegar a casa.

-Tu novia vino a verte muy temprano hermanito, es muy agradable-Comento Ray sonriendo amablemente.

Craig le dirigió una mirada de enojo a su hermano, no confiaba en él y temía por el riesgo que corría Mabel al estar sola con Ray, quien no le importaba que símbolo fuera con tal de lograr su objetivo.

-Entonces ya puedes irte hermano-Contesto Craig acercándose a ambos.

Mabel se sorprendió por la forma en que Craig le hablo a su hermano.-Emm… ¿Hay algún problema aquí?-Pregunto Mabel mirando a ambos chicos intercaladamente y sonriendo tratando de evitar un momento incomodo.

-No, no, Craig solo está algo celoso, hermanos menores… en fin saldré con Robbie y los chicos, cuídate hermanito, ven a visitarnos de nuevo Mabel-Ray salió por la puerta empujando a Craig con el hombro al pasar a su costado.

-En serio no se llevan bien…-Comento Mabel observando a Craig.

-No, es solo… temo que Ray diga algo vergonzoso o yo que se… no tenías que venir Mabel, planeaba reunirme con ustedes en breve para ir al bunker-Mintió Craig, temiendo por el riesgo que corría Mabel al estar sola con Ray.

-Pero… es agradable venir a visitarte, creo que puedo ayudarte a mejorar tu relación con tu hermano y…-Las palabras de Mabel junto a su optimismo se apagaron ante la respuesta de Craig.

-¡No!-Craig grito sin querer y luego miro a Mabel apenado-Lo siento, es solo que…

-No quieres que venga a verte…-Mabel bajo la mirada bastante dolida.

-No, no… me encanta que vengas… emm… solo que no quiero que tengas que aguantar a mi tonto hermano mayor… es decir… está bien que vengas solo... Solo asegúrate que yo esté aquí antes, sé que suena aburrido, pero no me gustan mucho las sorpresas-Craig se puso nervioso al ver que Mabel se había deprimido por sus palabras.

-Entiendo…-Mabel bajo la mirada.

Craig observo a Mabel sintiendo bastante culpa.- ¿Quieres que te invite algo?-Pregunto Craig tratando de enmendar lo antes dicho.

-No, estoy bien… vamos a la cabaña Dipper y Pacifica nos esperan-Mabel parecía estar algo resentida por la manera en que Craig le había hablado y Craig se sentía como el hombre más torpe del mundo, sin más que decir Craig camino tras Mabel rumbo a la cabaña del misterio.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio Stan, Ford y Dipper se encontraban en el despacho de Ford.

-Ya llame a Wendy está en camino y Pacifica esta lista esperando abajo-Anuncio Dipper emocionado.

-Excelente, iré preparando la máquina ¿Podrás encontrar las piezas que te pedí?-Pregunto Ford observando a Dipper.

-No hay problema, confía en mi tío Ford, además el cambia-formas está congelado, no abra problemas-Contesto Dipper con entusiasmo.

-Lleva los electro-guantes y tu linterna por si acaso, nunca se sabe Dipper, por ahora concéntrate en buscar las piezas y salir de ahí lo antes posible, no hay mucho que ver créeme-Ford tomo el hombro de Dipper.

-Confía en mi tío Ford, no te fallare-Contesto Dipper decidido dirigiéndose a la puerta y chocando contra el marco de la misma.

-¿Y que se supone que yo haga?-Pregunto Stan una vez Dipper dejo la habitación.

-Relájate Stanley y ayúdame con los últimos ajustes a la máquina-Contesto Ford acercándose a su hermano.

-Bien…-Contesto Stan cruzándose de brazos.

-Muy bien yo iré a prepararme, no te fallare tío Ford-Dijo Dipper saliendo de la habitación para alistar sus cosas y reunirse con Pacifica que se encontraba atendiendo la tienda.

Mientras en la entrada de la cabaña Pacifica se encontraba totalmente entretenida leyendo una revista de moda sentada frente a la caja registradora.

-Así que aquí estabas jovencita-Dijo la vos de Preston Northwesth llamando la atención de Pacifica.

-Padre…-Pacifica bajo su revista y se acomodó bien en la silla-Es decir… ¿Vienes a comprar algún recuerdo?-Pregunto Pacifica tratando de sonar calmada.

-¿Te fuiste de casa para trabajar en esta pocilga? Podría ser mejor, podrías ir a casa y volver a actuar como de costumbre, alejarte de todo el peligro, las cosas raras y la inmundicia y volver a una vida acomodada, pero prefieres estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo-Preston apoyo sus manos en el mostrador encarando a su hija.

Pacifica se puso de pie y encaro a su padre-No estoy perdiendo el tiempo padre-Preston dirigió su mirada hacia la revista que estaba leyendo Pacifica-Es decir… ahora mismo sí, pero en general estar aquí no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, he cuidado a la gente del pueblo y de mi misma y de mis amigos y también de ti y de mamá, por supuesto que quiero volver porque los amo, pero no si las cosas van a seguir como hasta ahora-Pacifica no quería pelear con su padre.

-¿Qué sabes tú de la vida? Aun eres una mocosa, pronto el verano acabara… y cuando menos te lo esperes serás una adulta, todas las tonterías o lo que sea que puedes estar haciendo ahora no abran valido nada-Contesto Preston enojado.

-Para mí si… y eso es suficiente-Contesto Pacifica con vos firme.

-Se acabó, volverás a casa ya, jovencita-Contesto Preston con vos aún más autoritaria.

-No querrás arrastrarme a casa papá-Pacifica le apunto a Preston con la mirada a la cámara de seguridad de la tienda-Se vería muy mal para ti…

-Grr…-Preston suspiro y se calmó adoptando una actitud más diplomática-Dime hija… ¿Qué hace este lugar mejor que nuestra casa? Sé que aquí vive mucha gente para el tamaño de esta casa… sé que estás trabajando de formas que en siglos no se han visto en nuestra familia y tu madre y yo estamos preocupados, tal vez… tal vez…sea momento de mudarnos de Gravity Falls.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Pacifica y a la vez Dipper que había escuchado esa última frase.

-¡Pero hemos vivido aquí toda nuestra vida!-Pacifica estaba preocupada, no quería irse, habían muchas cosas que aun quería hacer y que tenía que hacer.

-El otro día unos dinosaurios intentaron destrozar mi casa y llegaste tú con un arma extraña a salvarnos, temo por tu seguridad y la de tu madre…

-¡Espera!-Dipper entro a la conversación-Gravity Falls será seguro, sabemos cuál es la razón por la que esta así y créeme vamos a arreglarlo-Dipper sonaba desesperado, no quería permitir que la rubia se vaya bajo ningún costo.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Preston mirando a Dipper-¿Cómo planeas cambiarlo?

-Solo déjemelo a mí, ¿Pude con su fantasma recuerda? Y ayude a que lo rescataran en el Raromagedon-Contesto Dipper con vos firme.

-No sé qué tipo de relación crees que guardas con mi hija niño, pero sé que la has cuidado y nos ayudaste aquella vez en el día del pionero así que te debemos cierta gratitud, sin embargo ponte a pensar por un momento ¿realmente crees que eres lo que mi hija necesita? ¿Crees que le puedes dar más seguridad que yo?-Preston encaro a Dipper y este bajo la mirada, la verdad era que los eventos de los últimos días le estaban haciendo dudar exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Suficiente! ya no vas a decidir más sobre mi vida padre, mejor vete de una vez y para tu información Dipper me ha cuidado mejor que nadie y sé que si algo malo me pasara él no lo olvidaría por dinero-Pacifica golpeo en un punto sensible para Preston tras decir eso ya que él sabía que ese fue un error.

-Tres días… en tres días volverás a casa y hablaremos, además el hijo de mi socio tiene masomenos tu edad pensábamos que podrían conocerse-Comento Preston mientras se retiraba.

-Avísale que no iré-Contesto Pacifica manteniendo su enojo.

Preston simplemente se marchó y Dipper bajo la mirada.

-No escuches nada de lo que él diga, nunca lo has hecho no empieces a hacerlo ahora-Pacifica observo a Dipper este parecía algo desanimado, las palabras de Preston si habían logrado dejar un pésimo impacto en Dipper-Oye Dipper….-Pacifica estaba por decirle algo más al joven Pines, pero Wendy entro a la cabaña interrumpiéndolos.

-Dude, eso sonó intenso ¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Wendy observando a Dipper y a Pacifica.

-No es nada…-Dijo Dipper tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien. Mientras Pacifica lo observaba preocupada.

En ese momento llegaron Craig y Mabel, para sorpresa de todos Mabel no se veía muy animada y Craig tenía cara de culpable.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su mirada a Craig.

-¿Yo…? Yo no hice… bueno yo… fue un accidente…-Craig sonaba muy apenado.

-No le prestes atención a eso Pacifica-Contesto Mabel sonriéndole a su amiga, cosa que sorprendió aún más a la rubia, pero ella decidió hacerle caso Mabel y evitar el tema.

-Bueno ya estamos todos, hagamos esto rápido-Dijo Dipper caminando adelante.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Pregunto Craig sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a Pacifica.

-Muy gracioso no fui yo…-Contesto Pacifica a la defensiva.

-Mejor iré a hablar con Dipper-Mabel se adelantó donde Dipper dejando a Craig atrás.

-Bueno hablen ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?-Pregunto Wendy caminando en medio de Craig y Pacifica detrás de Dipper y Mabel que se encontraban unos metros adelante.

Craig suspiro.-Estaba tenso y creo que le hable muy alto a Mabel… lo quise arreglar, pero creo que se resintió…

-Dude eres el peor-Comento Wendy.

-Sí, bien hecho torpe-Dijo Pacifica con ironía.

-¿Y tú qué rubia? Pines no actúa así por nada-Contesto Craig señalando a Dipper.

-Yo no tuve la culpa fue mi padre quien dijo un montón de tonterías y creo que a Dipper le afectaron-Contesto Pacifica observando a Dipper preocupada.

-Bueno, ambos deben arreglarlo-Contesto Wendy tomando el hombro de cada uno-Solo ustedes pueden hacerlo dudes.

Por su parte Dipper y Mabel estaban tan deprimidos que ninguno decía nada.

Luego de un rato Mabel suspiro y fue la primera de los dos en hablar.-Muy bien… Craig me grito esta mañana… ¿Y a ti que te paso?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¿Qué Craig hizo que?-Pregunto Dipper enojado mirando a Craig. Este puso una expresión de incomodidad al darse cuenta que Mabel ya le había contado lo ocurrido a Dipper.

-Ya se disculpó Dipper, es solo que… me dolió, tu sabes…-Mabel sonaba deprimida.

-Entiendo…-Dipper suspiro-Preston vino hoy a la cabaña del misterio, hablo de llevarse a Pacifica y me pregunto si realmente soy algo bueno para ella.

-Oh no…-Mabel sabía por dónde iba esto-¿No te vas a poner a dudar por las palabras de un hombre como Preston Northwest, verdad?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-Solo sé que estas vacaciones Pacifica estuvo a punto de morir en un mundo virtual, ser devorada por un dinosaurio y apuñalada por una maniática y todo ha sido en parte culpa mía-Contesto Dipper con las manos en sus bolsillos y su mirada baja.

-Dipper, nada de eso paso porque tú estuviste ahí, piensa en eso bro-Mabel apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Dipper, este se quedó pensativo sobre lo que dijo su hermana hasta que sin darse cuenta choco con el árbol falso que era la entrada al bunker.

-ouch-Se quejó Dipper sobándose la frente.

-Bien hecho Pines-Se burló Craig con una sonrisa.

-No empieces Craig…-Contesto Dipper observando el árbol-Ahora tenemos que bajar esa rama.

-Yo me encargo…-Dijo Wendy subiendo el árbol para bajar la rama falsa que funciona como interruptor de la entrada al bunker.

-Y…-Pacifica se acercó a Dipper-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo fue un golpe-Contesto Dipper sobándose la frente.

-Me refiero a lo de antes… con mi padre…-Pacifica se sobo un brazo y miro a un lado apenada.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez tu padre tenga razón-Comento Dipper bajando la mirada-Ayer estuviste en grave peligro por estar conmigo.

-Eso no es verdad…-Pacifica estaba a punto de responder a la inquietud del joven Pines, pero fue interrumpido por un anuncio de Wendy.

-¡Ya está!-Anuncio Wendy mientras el árbol empezaba a hundirse esta vez Wendy salto a tiempo evitando la caída. Pronto salieron los escalones que daban a la entrada del bunker.

-Increíble-Comento Craig sorprendido al ver la entrada del bunker.

-Andando-Dijo Dipper tomando la delantera seguido de Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy y al final Craig.

La primera habitación estaba llena de cosas interesantes, Craig no pudo evitar distraerse al ver todas las armas que había dentro de un casillero, Pacifica por su lado evitaba el contacto con el polvo y la suciedad de la habitación mientras seguía a Dipper con la mirada y pensaba en que decirle exactamente.

-Aquí están los cables… veamos… una fuente de energía nueva y algunos de estos transistores…-Dipper se centró en la lista de cosas que le había dejado Ford, en el fondo para esquivar hablar del tema de Preston con Pacifica.

El grupo continuo caminando hasta que llegaron a una habitación llena de símbolos extraños.

-¿Y bien ahora que Pines?-Pregunto Craig.

-Cuidado donde pisen-Contesto Dipper, pero ya era tarde el pie de Craig estaba sobre uno de los símbolos y la trampa se activó.

La habitación de los símbolos comenzó a encerrarlos como la primera vez que fueron al bunker.

-¿Dipper que sucede?-Pregunto Pacifica preocupada observando las paredes empezar a cerrarse.

-Tranquilos ya pasamos esto antes, busquen estos símbolos-Dipper les mostro su diario a los presentes, pronto todos comenzaron a buscar los símbolos, la puerta se abrió y los cinco cruzaron a tiempo, llegando a la sala de mando.

-Uff es menos aterrador la segunda vez-Comento Wendy.

-No espero tener una segunda vez-Contesto Craig poniéndose de pie.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo-Contesto Pacifica poniéndose de pie.

-Veamos…-Dipper comenzó a revisar estantes, mientras Pacifica y Craig observaban todo el lugar.

-A veces me sorprende todo lo que hay bajo nuestras narices…-Comento Pacifica observando la habitación.

-Y eso que aún no has visto nada-Contesto Dipper recordando la nave extraterrestre bajo la pradera de Gravity Falls, luego Dipper tomo algunos transistores-Ahora solo necesitamos una fuente de alimentación, seguro puedo sacar alguna de las maquinas dentro de la madrigueras del cambia-formas.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir ahí?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-Sí, no creo que haya problema-dijo Dipper acercándose a la puerta.

-Que Pacifica te acompañe, será más efectivo si ambos buscan-Comento Craig, mientras Pacifica y Dipper intercambiaban miradas y Wendy y Mabel sonreían.

-El lugar es un desastre, no creo que quieras entrar ahí-Contesto Dipper.

-Iré-Dijo Pacifica con vos firme.

-¿Segura?-Dipper dudaba de si Pacifica estaría comoda en un lugar asi.

-No hay problema, además es seguro ¿el tal cambia-formas está congelado, no?-Contesto Pacifica acercándose a Dipper.

-Sí, pero…-Dipper aún seguía incomodo por lo que dijo Preston más temprano.

-Decidido ustedes dos vayan-Wendy prácticamente los empujo para que entraran a la ducha descontaminante.

Mientras todos se encontraban distraídos Craig disimuladamente pego el chip que traía en el bolsillo al panel de control.

-"Pacifica está sospechando de mí que conveniente fue su pelea de hoy, lo siento Dipper"-Pensó Craig mientras cerraba los ojos y pegaba el chip a la máquina y este comenzaba a emitir pequeñas ondas magnéticas.

Dipper y Pacifica se encontraban ya dentro de la madriguera del cambia-formas luego de pasar por una ducha descontaminante.

-Porque no me avisaste que pasaría eso-Se quejó Pacifica acomodándose el cabello que traía desordenado tras la ducha sorpresa.

-Había olvidado que eso ocurriría-Contesto Dipper acomodándose la gorra.

-Como sea… wow… vaya desastre de lugar-Comento Pacifica observando los túneles y en el centro el cambia formas congelado aun en la forma de Dipper- wow… Si esto se siente mal para mí, no me imagino como te sentirás tú.

-Prefiero no verlo demasiado-Contesto Dipper mientras se concentraba en conseguir la fuente de energía de alguna de las maquinas que no estaba en uso.

-Y… Dipper… sobre lo de hoy… lo que dijo mi padre…-Pacifica se sobo el brazo mientras miraba a un lado cabizbaja.

Dipper suspiro.-Tu padre dijo algunas cosas muy ciertas, para variar…-Dijo Dipper con cierto toque de ironía en su voz-Desde que pasas tanto tiempo conmigo no paras de meterte en problemas.

-Dipper por favor, tu no elegiste que yo fuera uno de los símbolos, simplemente fue… el destino…o que se yo-Pacifica se acercó a Dipper-Esos tipos me buscarían así este o no este a tu lado, pero es porque lo estuve que me las arregle para salir de todas esas situaciones, no es mentira lo que dije ahí atrás con mi padre, realmente tú has cuidado de mi como nadie aunque odie admitirlo-Pacifica se apeno un poco al decir esto.

-Tú también has cuidado de mí en varias ocasiones, últimamente cada vez que algo va a mal siento que puedo contar contigo…y… tu sabes…yo…-Dipper se puso de pie y se acercó a Pacifica mientras parecía pasarle un poco de comezón en el brazo derecho

-Tu…-Pacifica apoyo una mano sobre el pecho de Dipper.

-Bueno lo que yo quiero decir es… bueno… tal vez no sea el mejor lugar para hablar de esto…-Dipper comenzó a sentirse avergonzado.

-¡Por Dios dilo torpe!-Grito Pacifica enojada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-Contesto Dipper tratando de calmar a Pacifica con un movimiento de manos, luego tomo aire y se carraspeo la garganta.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Dipper y Pacifica no sabían que Mabel y compañía podían ver perfectamente lo que ocurría desde el panel de control.

-¡Dilo bro!-Grito Mabel ansiosa.

-Shh…-Wendy también estaba atenta a la pantalla y Craig veía también la pantalla interesado, pero de repente una alarma se escuchó en todo el bunker.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!-Pregunto enojada Pacifica al verse interrumpido su momento con Dipper.

-Lo siento, pero las escenas románticas me ponen muy celosa-Se escuchó la voz de Giffany por los parlantes.

-Oh no… ese programa demente de nuevo-Dijo Pacifica aterrada recordando los eventos en el mundo virtual.

-Hola de nuevo chicos ¿No vino Soos con ustedes? Que lastima… bueno hoy decidí hacer el juego más realista…-Giffany hablo con una vos muy infantil, luego prosiguió a desactivar la máquina que mantenía congelada al cambia-formas, luego se activó un bloqueo electrónico evitando que Dipper y Pacifica puedan salir de la madriguera del cambia-formas y así mismo que Wendy, Mabel y Craig puedan entrar-Buena suerte…-Agrego Giffany a manera de despedida.

-Encontrare una manera de darle su merecido a esa cosa-Comento Pacifica enojada.

-Primero tenemos que preocuparnos por darle su merecido a esa cosa-Contesto Dipper observando la maquina donde se encontraba la criatura polimórfica.

Pronto la risa del cambia-formas se dejó escuchar en todo el área. Al disiparse el humo del nitrógeno líquido el cambia formas paso de la forma del Dipper de doce años a su forma normal gelatinosa, amarilla, con cuatro patas y dos brazos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Veo que creciste desde la última vez chico-Comento la criatura observando a los adolescentes- ¿Nueva compañera? ¿Le paso algo a tu hermana o a la pelirroja? Espero que no, quiero ser yo el que las lastime-El cambia formas tomo la forma de Pacifica, luego cambio a la forma de un bestia de seis patas con una cabeza bastante dura, la cual uso para intentar aplastar a Dipper y Pacifica, pero estos saltaron en dos diferentes direcciones.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos?-Pregunto Pacifica preocupada.

-Congelarlo fue la única forma que se nos ocurrió la última vez, pero ahora que Giffany controla este lugar…-Dipper se notaba preocupado y disimuladamente cambiaba el modo de sus guantes de cero a dos.

-Bien, entonces simplemente lo reduciré-Dijo Pacifica sujetando la linterna y alumbrando al cambia formas, para sorpresa del duo de adolescentes a este parecía no afectarle.

-Yo soy capaz de controlar perfectamente mi forma física, pero buen intento niña-Contesto el cambia-formas.

-Tú serás el primero-Dijo la criatura observando a Dipper y adoptando la forma de un gusano que empezó a rodar tras Dipper.

-¡Pacifica huye! ¡Yo me encargare!-Grito Dipper corriendo por uno de los túneles siendo perseguido por la criatura.

-Estás loco si crees que hare eso-Contesto Pacifica corriendo tras ellos.

Por su parte Craig, Wendy y Mabel intentaban abrir la puerta.

-Es inútil, parece estar cerrada electrónicamente-Comento Craig bajando la mirada.

-No nos vamos a rendir así…-Contesto Wendy mientras sacaba su hacha y se aproximaba al panel de control, para empezar a golpearlo hasta destruirlo, su plan funciono y la cerradura eléctrica se liberó-Vamos dude-Wendy corrió hacia la madriguera, seguida de Mabel.

-Una vez más Mabel está en peligro por mi culpa-Craig suspiro y corrió tras ambas.

Giffany vigilaba todo el bunker a través de un sistema de cámaras, mientras pensaba en cómo se encargaría de dificultar las cosas para el grupo.

Al fondo de los túneles, Dipper por fin se encontró con una ruta sin salida.

-Bien, bien, parece que se acabó ¿Qué truco planeas usar ahora niño?-Pregunto el cambia formas volviendo a su forma normal con cuatro patas y dos brazos-Dime… ¿encontraste al autor?-Pregunto el cambia formas sujetando a Dipper con un brazo.

-Así es… y sigo aquí-Contesto Dipper encarando a la criatura.

-No por mucho…-El cambia-formas tomo la forma de una enorme araña y abrió sus colmillos preparada para devorar a Dipper cuando una enorme roca cayó sobre él.

-Esto funciona-Celebro Pacifica sosteniendo un montón de pequeñas piedritas en su mano izquierda y la linterna en la derecha en el modo para agrandar objetos.

-Bien hecho Pacifica-Dipper sonrió mientras sujetaba una pata del cambia formas y le pasaba una fuerte corriente eléctrica haciendo chillar a la criatura mientras esta regresaba a su forma normal.

-Corre eso no la detendrá-Dijo Dipper pasando al costado de Pacifica.

El cambia-formas se recuperó y los empezó a perseguir volviendo a adoptar la forma de un gusano.

Dipper y Pacifica corrieron hasta encontrarse con Mabel, Wendy y Craig.

-¡Dipper!-Grito Mabel alegre de ver bien a su hermano.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que encontrar una manera de acabar con esa cosa-Contesto Dipper.

-¿Qué podemos hacer dude?-Pregunto Wendy sabiendo que ahora la maquina refrigerante sería inútil.

-Aquí están…-Dijo el cambia-formas sorprendiendo al grupo caminando por el techo.

Pacifica lanzo una roca hacia el cambia formas y la ilumino con el fin de que esta se fuera agrandando y tomando más volumen dañando al cambia-formas.

-¿Qué te parece eso monstruo?-Pregunto Pacifica alegre.

Mabel y Craig tomaron unos cables y trataron de amarrar las patas del cambia-formas corriendo a su alrededor, pero el cambia-formas tomo la forma de un gnomo liberándose y luego cambio a su verdadera forma.

-Esto me está aburriendo-Comento la vos de Giffany a través de los parlantes.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto el cambia-formas levantando la vista hacia los parlantes.

-Una posible aliada…-Contesto Giffany.

De repente unos tanques de gas se abrieron, Giffany logro hacer una chispa usando cables eléctricos que dio como resultado una explosión que el grupo tuvo que separarse para esquivar, seguido de eso unas compuertas metálicas se levantaron separando al grupo por diferentes túneles, Mabel y Dipper estuvieron juntos, mientras Wendy y Pacifica por un lado y Craig en otro.

-El juego se llamara ¿Quién es el cambia formas?-Explico Giffany con vos divertida como si fuera la presentadora de algún tipo de competencia, solo que mucho más peligrosa.

-Estos túneles están conectados entre sí, si había una válvula no me sorprende que hubieran compuertas que evitaran el escape del agua-Dipper observo el lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora bro?-Pregunto Mabel al ver que no podían acercarse a la salida.

-Los túneles están conectados entre sí probablemente, hay que seguir adelante y estar alerta… cualquiera puede ser el cambia formas, por cierto ¿Cómo va todo con Craig?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Ya te dije lo que paso esta mañana-Contesto Mabel con naturalidad.

-Bien, te estaba probando, no eres el cambia-formas, vamos-Dipper camino por el túnel seguido de Mabel.

Por otro lado Craig caminaba solo totalmente preocupado por Mabel.

-Si algo le pasa a Mabel será mi culpa… ¡Giffany no lastimes a Mabel!-Grito Craig aprovechando que estaba solo.

-¿Y porque no iba a hacerlo?-Pregunto Giffany, parece que esta vez solo se escuchó a través del parlante más cercano a Craig.

-Porque yo lo digo, puedes meterte con cualquiera de los demás, pero Mabel es… muy importante para mí ¿entiendes?-Aclaro Craig enojado.

-Eso es muy romántico…. Peeeero… Ella es una de las culpables de que me separara de mi Soos y tú también me diste problemas la última vez por lo tanto debo castigarlos, si quieres salvarla corre…-Contesto Giffany con tono juguetón.

-El viejo Cid te va a reprogramar por esto, lo juro-Contesto Craig corriendo por el túnel.

Por su parte Wendy y Pacifica también caminaban por los túneles.

-¿Y ya conoces a esta cosa?-Pregunto Pacifica preocupada.

-La última vez que vinimos Dipper, Mabel, Soos y yo nos la arreglamos para congelarlo, pero esta vez nos será imposible primero porque esa cosa que nos habla a través de los alta voces parece estar controlando todo lo electrónico en este lugar y segundo porque rompí el panel de control-Contesto Wendy mientras caminaba.

-Excelente, voy a morir dentro de un lugar que nadie conoce-Comento Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas tan pesimista dude, seguro Dipper ya tiene alguna idea en mente-Contesto Wendy sonriéndole a Pacifica.

-Si jaja, tienes razón… el torpe siempre logra arreglarlo-Contesto Pacifica sonriendo.

-Así que… ¿te gusta?-Pregunto Wendy.

-¿En serio este es el momento?-Pregunto Pacifica avergonzada.

-Bueno estamos solas y si algo sale mal podría ser nuestra última charla…vamos, no se lo diré a nadie-Contesto Wendy con naturalidad, transmitiéndole cierta confidencia a Pacifica.

-Bueno… Dipper es… mi… ¿héroe?-Contesto Pacifica avergonzada y Wendy rompió en una carcajada-¡Hey no te burles!-Grito Pacifica avergonzada.

-Lo siento dude, es solo que… eso, eso suena adorable. También es el mío, pero tranquila lo que Dipper sentía por mí el año anterior es pasado-Contesto Wendy calmada.

Pacifica suspiro.-No puedo culparlo por eso, digo… tu eres genial, probablemente tú lo has ayudado a él mucho más de lo que él te ha ayudado a ti, yo simplemente he necesitado a Dipper para todo buen paso que he dado.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan dura contigo misma…Estoy segura de que él no lo ve de esa forma-Contesto Wendy sonriendo.

-Amm… chicas…-Dipper parecía algo incómodo de haber escuchado esa charla.

-¡Dipper! ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?-Pregunto Pacifica avergonzada.

-No mucho-Contesto Dipper para luego acercarse.

-Dude ¿Has visto a alguien más?-Pregunto Wendy con naturalidad.

-No, pero estoy preocupado por Mabel, será mejor ir a buscarla síganme tengo un plan para acabar con el cambia-formas-Contesto Dipper dándoles la espalda.

Pacifica estaba a punto de seguir a Dipper, pero Wendy la detuvo.

-Emm… Dipper… sobre lo que hablamos anoche, estoy interesada en tu propuesta… ¿mañana a las seis?-Pregunto Wendy acercándose a Dipper.

-Cla…Claro-Contesto Dipper sonriéndole a Wendy, sin embargo en respuesta recibió un golpe en la cara de la pelirroja.

-¿A quién crees que engañas monstruo?-Pregunto Wendy enojada.

-Muy lista al desconfiar…-Dijo el cambia-formas regresando a su forma normal.

-uff… pensé que el torpe me había escuchado por un momento-Dijo Pacifica más tranquila.

-¿Qué creen que podrán hacer ustedes dos?-Pregunto el cambia formas tomando la forma de un monstruo musculoso y sujetando a ambas chicas, sin embargo Wendy clavo su hacha con fuerza en el brazo de la criatura logrando que esta la suelte, luego Pacifica aumento el tamaño del hacha obligando al cambia formas a alejarse antes de perder una extremidad.

-¡Se acabó torpe!-Grito Wendy enojada.

-Esto aún no acaba…-Contesto el cambia formas tomando la forma de un gusano y rodando por los túneles en búsqueda de otra víctima.

-Vamos tras el-Dijo Wendy corriendo tras la criatura seguida por Pacifica.

Por su lado Craig seguía corriendo hasta que se encontró con Mabel tirada en el suelo.

-¡Mabel! ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Craig preocupado ayudándola a levantarse, para su sorpresa la supuesta Mabel se transformó en una araña y lo sujeto con dos patas preparándose para clavarle sus colmillos.

-Niño torpe… No sé quién seas, pero estas muerto-Dijo el cambia-formas acercando su colmillo al cuello de Craig.

-¡Alto! ¡Detente! ¡Yo soy quien te libero!-Grito Craig tratando de calmar a la criatura, esta al escuchar eso se detuvo.

-¿Tu qué?-Pregunto el cambia-formas para luego volver a la ofensiva-No tengo interés en guardar amistad con un humano-La criatura volvió a acercarse.

-No se trata de amistad ¿tú sabes de Bill Cipher, verdad? Al fin y al cabo… tú viste a Standford Pines en toda su locura…

Craig sabía demasiado, esto llamo la atención del cambia-formas.

-Lleguemos a un acuerdo-Insistió Craig mientras el cambia-formas lo soltaba.

Por su parte cuando Wendy y Pacifica llegaron, Craig parecía estar a punto de ser golpeado por el cambia-formas.

-¡Chicas es el cambia-formas! ¡Ayuda!-Grito Craig.

-No me digas Sherlock-Comento Pacifica con sarcasmo volviendo a usar la táctica de lanzar una piedra y aumentar su volumen con la linterna para golpear al cambia formas.

El cambia-formas chillo enojado observando a los tres presentes.

-Al final… el que más me importa es el niño… me encargare de ustedes luego-Dijo el cambia-formas mientras empezaba a rodar por los túneles de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucedió Craig?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Me ataco tomando la forma de Mabel, hay que apurarnos va por Mabel-Dijo Craig aparentando preocupación y corriendo tras el cambia formas.

Wendy y Pacifica intercambiaron miradas y decidieron seguir a Craig.

Por su parte Dipper y Mabel seguían caminando por los túneles hasta que se encontraron con Craig.

-Uff… me alegra ver que están bien ¿Son ustedes, verdad chicos?-Pregunto Craig preocupado.

-Si somos nosotros ¿Y tú eres tú?-Pregunto Dipper guardando distancia de Craig y poniendo un brazo frente a Mabel para que no se acerque más a Craig.

-Claro que soy yo, estaba preocupado, esa cosa dijo que vendría por Mabel, me lo encontré hace un momento, pero dijo que vendría por ustedes chicos-Contesto Craig.

-Si te la encontraste ¿Cómo te dejo ir?-Pregunto Dipper.

Craig dio dos pasos atrás, de pronto su vos dejo de sonar natural sonando como la del cambia-formas.-Realmente eres irritante niño-Contesto la criatura lanzándose sobre Dipper y adoptando la forma de una criatura robusta sujetándolo a la fuerza y arrebatándole su diario-Una versión resumida de los diarios de Ford, con más datos…-El cambia formas le hecho una ojeada rápida al diario mientras mantenía a Dipper en el suelo poniéndole una pata encima.

Mabel no perdió el tiempo y le disparo en la cara con su garfio volador.- ¡Suelta a mi hermano, feo monstruo!-Grito Mabel logrando que este se tambalee.

El joven Pines aprovecho para sujetar la pierna de Cambia-Formas cuando este dejo de hacer contacto con su cuerpo con sus guantes y pasarle una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

Dipper cambio el grado de los guantes al número tres, estos ya brotaban chispas desde las puntas de sus dedos, sin pensarlo dos veces Dipper toco a la criatura pasándole una corriente eléctrica aun mayor que la anterior.

-Vamos ¡Rápido Mabel!-Grito Dipper corriendo aprovechando que el cambia-formas presentaba partes chamuscadas y cierto índice de parálisis.

La criatura paso a la forma de un monstruo de piedra recuperándose del daño que le hizo Dipper, para luego ir tras el grupo en su forma de gusano, Dipper y Mabel se encontraron con Pacifica, Wendy y Craig en su corrida de regreso.

-Bien, ahora sí estoy seguro que todos somos nosotros mismos-Dijo Dipper alegre.

-¿Tienes algún plan Pines?-Pregunto Craig preocupado.

-Si… pero tenemos que trabajar en equipo-Contesto Dipper.

Cuando el cambia-formas regreso solo encontró a Dipper y Mabel

-¿Se rinden?-Pregunto el cambia-formas.

-En tus sueños-Contesto Dipper.

-Si yo fuera tan fea, también tomaría la forma de los demás-Comento Mabel.

-¿Se están burlando de mí? ¡Acabare con ustedes!-Grito el cambia formas tomando su forma de gusano y rodando tras ellos.

Dipper y Mabel pararon frente a una de las compuertas cerradas. Mabel sujeto a Dipper de la cintura y usando su garfio volador se colgó de una viga junto con Dipper evitando ser arrollados por el monstruo quien en lugar de eso rompió la puerta abriendo el acceso a la sala de las maquinas refrigerantes.

Luego Dipper y Mabel se descolgaron corriendo túnel arriba seguidos por el cambia-formas. En ese momento Wendy aprovecho para entrar a la sala de las maquinas refrigerantes.

En la parte alta del túnel Craig y Pacifica estaban abriendo una válvula para lanzar agua contra el cambia-formas, esto fue un éxito el chorro dio de lleno en la criatura que acabo empapado y fue empujado túnel abajo hasta la puerta que acababa de romper.

Dipper y compañía bajaron tras la criatura, luego Dipper sin más electrocuto al cambia-formas y ayudado por los demás lo empujaron acercándolo a la maquina refrigerante, Wendy corto un cable que conectaba el nitrógeno líquido a la maquina con su hacha, ahora este era una manguera de nitrógeno líquido, Wendy aprovecho para dejar caer todo el nitrógeno líquido sobre el gelatinoso cuerpo del cambia-formas hasta que este quedo congelado, sin posibilidad de cambiar de cuerpo debido al entumecimiento por el agua y la electricidad mezclados.

-¡Esto no ha acabado aquí Dipper!-Grito la criatura hasta que se disipo el nitrógeno líquido mostrando el cuerpo congelado del cambia-formas, Wendy apoyo la manguera de manera que siguiera echándole nitrógeno líquido al cambia-formas hasta agotar el tanque.

-Uff… Esta hecho-Dijo Pacifica orgullosa.

-Buen trabajo todos, vámonos de aquí-Dijo Dipper señalando la salida.

-Como si fuera a permitirlo…-Comento Giffany con vos burlona.

De repente todo el sistema del bunker empezó a fallar y de la sala del panel de control salieron Ford y Mc. Gucket.

-¡Niños!-Grito Ford preocupado.

-¡Tío Ford!-Gritaron Dipper y Mabel contentos.

-¿Cómo entraron con Giffany bloqueando el bunker?-Pregunto Craig sorprendido.

-Cuando empezaron a demorar en buscar tres piezas me preocupe, así que una vez aliste a Stan baje a ver como estaban, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando el sistema del bunker no reaccionaba, así que fui a buscar a Mc. Gucket para que hackeara el sistema de este lugar, descubrimos a ese virus "giffany" y lo borramos aunque parecía ser solo una copia de seguridad, así recuperamos el control del bunker-Explico Ford brevemente.

-No fue nada, me alegra haber tenido una oportunidad de vengarme de quien hizo ese programa-Comento Mc. Gucket.

-Gracias viejo Mc. Gucket-Contesto Dipper sonriendo.

-Hey no fue nada, era algo personal después de todo-Contesto Mc. Gucket alegre.

-Bueno, salgamos de aquí niños ya tuvieron suficiente bunker por un año-Contesto Ford.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-Contesto Wendy viendo de reojo al cambia-formas congelado.

-Cielos…-Ford se arrodillo frente al cambia-formas.-Saben, este solía ser un buen chico al final… quizás me propase-Comento Ford acariciando a la criatura congelada.

-Muy bien… yo ya tuve suficiente de este lugar ¿Podemos irnos?-Pregunto Pacifica asustada.

-Te dije que no te gustaría este lugar-Comento Dipper.

-Aun así no estarías aquí si no fuera por mí-Contesto Pacifica sonriéndole a Dipper y presionando suavemente su nariz.

-Tal vez tenga razón señorita Northwest-Contesto Dipper risueño.

Luego los dos notaron las miradas de los demás sobre ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-Si ¿Qué miran?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Saben chicos, esta habitación está llena de cámaras-Comento Wendy riendo junto a Mabel mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Cuando Dipper y Pacifica entendieron lo que Wendy acababa de decir se sintieron muy avergonzados y salieron del bunker sin decir más.

Así el grupo salió del bunker y regreso a casa. La misión fue un éxito. Mc. Gucket volvió a su mansión y Ford fue a preparar la maquina usando las últimas piezas que le había traído Dipper.

Dipper se encontraba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión, entonces Mabel se le acerco sentándose a su lado.

-Y… ¿estabas por decirle aquello a Pacifica?-Pregunto Mabel acercándose a Dipper.

-¡Mabel!-Dipper estaba avergonzado aun por lo de las cámaras-Bueno… tal vez sea lo mejor, sabes… Declararse en ese bunker da muy mala suerte-Comento Dipper sonriendo mirando de reojo a Wendy quien se alistaba para ir a casa.

-Puede que tengas razón, si te hace sentir mejor tengo muchas ideas para lugares en los que te podrías declarar bro-Contesto Mabel abrazando a Dipper con un brazo.

Dipper rio sonriéndole a su hermana.-Mejor deja que yo me encargue de eso-Contesto Dipper sonriéndole a su hermana por su acto.

-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?-Pregunto Pacifica acercándose a ambos por sorpresa, aparentemente la rubia acababa de tomar un baño pues traía el cabello mojado.

-Del lugar en el que Dipper se te va a…-Mabel estaba por hablar demás, pero Dipper la detuvo.

-De nada en especial-Contesto Dipper interrumpiendo a Mabel.

-Como digan chicos-Pacifica se detuvo a ver a Dipper por un instante y le sonrió recordando lo que había ocurrido antes de que Giffany y el cambia-formas atacaron, Dipper correspondió al gesto.

-Parece que ya te sientes mucho mejor bro-Comento Mabel.

-Sí, mucho mejor-Contesto Dipper sonriendo.

Mabel suspiro y se puso de pie.-Entonces es momento de que yo también arregle las cosas-Dijo Mabel saliendo a buscar a Craig quien se encontraba sentado en el pórtico de la cabaña del misterio, dejando a Dipper con Pacifica en la sala.

Craig por su lado seguía deprimido, en todo el día no había arreglado las cosas con Mabel y aunque no lo quisiera admitir en el fondo no le gustaba lo que había hecho, pero era necesario… o eso pensaba, pero ¿Qué es lo que sentía? Craig se veía irritado y confundido.

-Hola…-Dijo Mabel tímidamente acercándose a Craig.

-Hola Mabel-Craig dejo todos sus pensamientos atrás y se animó de ver que Mabel le dirigió la palabra.

-Acepto tu disculpa… sabes me puse algo sensible haya atrás… es raro cuando una persona que quieres te trata mal… duele mucho… jaja…-Mabel se sobaba un brazo mientras miraba a un lado apenada.

-También se siente mal tratar mal a una persona que quieres-Craig se acercó a Mabel y tomo sus manos-Mabel…-Craig estaba por hablar con Mabel cuando un grito se escuchó en toda la casa.

-¡Lo logre!-Anuncio Ford en vos alta.

Dipper y Mabel se dirigieron al despacho de Ford para ver que ocurría dejando a Pacifica y Craig en sus respectivos lugares donde mantenían conversación con los gemelos, para su sorpresa Stan estaba sentado con el casco de metal puesto y la maquina encendida.

-La máquina esta lista, pronto sabremos cómo están las cosas dentro de tu mente Stan y te ayudaremos a recuperarte-Contesto Ford viendo como en la barra de porcentaje escaneado de la mente de Stan recién iba en el 1%

-Y por fin me sacare a ese dolor de cabeza-Comento Stan de forma gruñona.

Dipper y Mabel sonrieron con cierta incertidumbre, saber que ocurría en la mente de Stan era solo el primer paso para combatirlo.

Horas después tres encapuchados se dirigían al bunker.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí niño?-Pregunto un enojado Cori observando a Craig.

-Tu solo sígueme-Contesto Craig, bajando la rama que abría el bunker.

Luego de pasar por algunas habitaciones guiados por Craig, Cori y Mindy llegaron a la habitación en la que se encontraba congelado el cambia-formas.

-Este muchacho nos será útil-Dijo Cori acercándose al cambia-formas y apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza.

FJ TMOOV XYMRQ EBO

¿TEBOB TXP PMMP?

 **Y asi concluye el capitulo un paso para los simbolos y un paso para los guardianes, pero... ¿quien ganara al final?**

 **El proximo capitulo probablemente sea un tanto relajado comparado con este, se llama Rivalidad :) Empiecen a teorizar.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

Guest (chapter 15): Es totalmente Dipcifica el fic, no tienen que besarse o mas que se note que hay afecto. Solo quiero que las cosas avancen como deben entre ambos, con paciencia las cosas valen aun mas la pena cuando ocurren, ninguna buena obra junta a la pareja del momento tan pronto.

Guest (chapter 16): Jajajajaja ella no sabia que interrumpia deben perdonalar :c xD Pobre Mabel mas de uno se enojo con ella por su pequeña interrupcion de al ultimo. No te preocupes estoy seguro que con el tiempo Dipper y Pacifica tendran chance de hablar.

Bluewing: Si se que parecia que ya irian al bunker, pero segun lo que tengo planeado considere necesario que conocieran de una vez la version mejorada de la maquina borra recuerdos que usan los guardianes, ademas que eso ayuda a resolver algunas dudas si se dan cuenta ;) Pero bueno en este capitulo se dio la exploracion por el bunker y realmente espero que te fuera satisfactoria.

Me gusto usar a Bill por primera vez, porque es un personaje todo engañoso y manipulador y a la vez poderoso francamente estaba ancioso porque aparezca, poco a poco se resolvera tu duda de como se hara lo de Bill.

A mi tambien me gustan las tragedias me gusta que el autor sea tomado en serio, que el lector no se confie en que el autor es bueno, es "DISNEY" y va a salvar a todos y todos seran felices xD yo soy de los que cree que para el bien a veces hay perdidas. Peeeero bueno... ya veremos como se da esta historia, en cuanto a lo del ataque de los guardianes, pues si fue mucho mas en serio yo mismo me lo cuestione "Estare haciendo muy cruda esta escena?" que hasta le di su toque psicologico estilo evangelion cuestionanado a Dipper usando a Cori... jaja, pero lo considere necesario. Si bien me encanta gravity falls y quiero que la esencia perdure, quiero que la historia tambien cruce ciertos parametros para que pueda comprometer mas emociones y situaciones por eso de vez en cuando es posible que cruce la linea y espero que no quede mal. Aqui entre nos la parte en que Pacifica le dice a Mindy que le puede contar como ordena su cabello si la suelta fue en parte para bajar la tension del momento. Aunque bien puedes decirme tu si te parece bien o mal que haga estas escenas un tanto mas frias y crudas de vez en cuando.

En cuanto al tema del dibujo, me base en el arte conceptual de los juegos rpg, como ESO o WoW :) de ahi puedes sacar algunas ideas ;)

Meteoserpent: Woody... la mayor interrogante de mi vida u.u Jajajajajaja pues no quiero que ningun personaje quede como inutil (Incluso a Robbie lo estoy manteniendo en secreto practicando con sus padres para que en su momento POR DIOS haga algo) xD por eso no hubo secuestros, pero claro que el cambia formas quiere el diario. Haber que haran los encapuchados con el ahora. Por otro lado espero que te agradara el capitulo de hoy.

Rose: Creeme que lo son xD son mis personajes y se que son el uno para el otro jajaja Dipcifica por siempre cada vez mas cerca ;)

Yolo: Lo se! es como si alguien escribiera que esos momentos fueran interrumpidos -.-

JJNNRR: Hey a mi me gusta lo raro y me divierte, no soy normal .-. Es genial que crees tu propio fanfic ojala luego te animes a enseñarlo al mundo :3 Conteste a tu pregunta arriba espero que lo leyeras y que te gustara. En cuanto a tu reto... Esta bien... soy un hombre que le gusta hacer retos. debes esperar dos semanas despues del dia de la publicacion de un capitulo si yo pierdo te dare dos spoilers del siguiente cap. ¡SI! Solo Dos, tres me parece demasiado... ademas estudio Ingenieria Industrial mujer no seas mala x.x ¡Eso si! seran cosas para pensar... o teorizar... nada fuerte no quiero arruinar la magia del capitulo y aqui te van los de esta vez... El siguiente capitulo estara centrado en Craig y Dipper y se terminara el escaneo de la mente de Stan. Y que tal si volvemos el juego reciproco aca va una pregunta para ti... ¿Tienes no...? xD okno... ¿En que te imaginas que acabara el capitulo 20?

Jessica08: Me halaga mucho cuando dicen que mi fic parece una segunda temporada de la serie es lo mas hermoso que me han podido decir en serio y me halaga aun mas que llegaras aqui por recomendacion :') A mi tambien me gusta leer mangas oficialmente me pareces cool. Despues de leer tu review lei los primeros capitulos y dije wow... si que a avanzado la historia cronologicamente... es decir siento que mucho han cambiado las cosas. CoriXMindy... creo que estan muy votados como pareja xD Preston es un torpe, esperemos que sea corregida su actitud antes del final. Shingeki no Kyonji xD no te culpo aunque no se si me base en eso sin querer, simplemente queria un metodo de escape rapido para los guardianes, si no todo terminaria muy rapido. jajaja Giffany tiene para dar problemas un buen rato. Te espero en el siguiente capitulo.


	18. Rivalidad

**Hola a toda las formas de vida presentes a esta hora :3 ¿Quien extraño a Zasumi? :3 Yo se que tu... yo se que tu... tu no, pero a ti nadie te quiere :( okno... xD ¿Como estan? Hoy les escribo a una hora prudente... despues de tomarme dos semanas como prometi "Wow... deberia hacer eso mas seguido... naahh..." Presentandoles el capitulo dieciocho de este fic conocido como Rivalidad. :3 Capitulo que ya se imaginaran en quien centre. ¿No? O vamos...  
**

 **Este capitulo es mas que nada comico... fue hecho por diversion... aunque con algunos toques de desarrollo de trama asi que vale la pena leerlo (Creanme lo vale) xD Pues es lo previo al capitulo que viene "Reconstruccion" Que probablemente sera un tanto mas intenso por ser el penultimo de esta primera mitad del fic.**

 **Y entonces Hirsh sama bajo la tercera temporada del monte, pero al ver al pecaminoso fandom lanzo la piedra al suelo. ¡Pues no merecen las escrituras! Es broma fandom me caes chevere :) (Excepto el ship de BillxDipper ¿Estan locos o que? Sin ofender)**

 **Rivalidad**

Otra mañana en la cabaña del Misterio a la espera de que acabe el escaneo de la mente de Stan.

Dipper entro al despacho de Ford encontrándose con un Stan entretenido en una revista sobre "cadenas de oro para hombres mayores" el catálogo de ese mes, por su parte Ford se encontraba recostado en una silla aparentemente se había quedado dormido mientras monitoreaba al tío Stan.

-Vaya… ¿Está todo bien tío Stan?-Pregunto Dipper acercándose al anciano.

-¿Hablas de estar sentado con un casco de una tonelada en mi cabeza como un friki? Meeh… he estado peor…-Contesto Stan sin darle importancia.

-Ya lo creo que si-Contesto Dipper rascándose tras la cabeza, luego observo la pantalla, se podía leer pensamientos que pasaban en orden diverso "LA LLAMA TUVO LA CULPA" "REALMENTE EXTRAÑO A MI EX ESPOSA" "DEBO VOLVER A PASAR POR LAS VEGAS"

-Te importaría no mirar a la pantalla, no estás listo para la mitad de las cosas que podrías leer ahí-Comento Stan observando a su sobrino.

-Lo siento, solo quería ver si todo estaba… ya sabes…en orden…-El castaño trato de aparentar su preocupación y el tío Stan lo noto.

-Oye niño, pase lo que pase lo manejaremos, tenemos a mi nerd hermano y tú ya no eres del todo un perdedor ¿no? jeje-Stan tomo del cuello a Dipper aprovechando su cercanía y le paso los nudillos por el cabello con cariño-¿Por qué no sales a disfrutar el día? Invita a pasear a esa niña Northwest… o que se yo.

-Wow… emm… de acuerdo… Volveré a verte esta noche-Contesto Dipper liberándose del agarre de su tío y caminando hacia la salida del despacho.

-Claro, tomate tu tiempo-Contesto Stan para luego suspirar una vez Dipper salió de la habitación y observar preocupado la pantalla de la máquina-Mas te vale que no tenga que golpearte de nuevo, estúpido triangulo busca pleitos-Comento Stan observando la pantalla.

Una vez Dipper salió de la habitación se encontró con la mirada interrogativa de su hermana y de la rubia Northwest ambas se notaban bastante preocupadas por la salud del anciano.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Pacifica bastante ansiosa.

-Si ¿Cómo va todo?-Pregunto Mabel igual que la rubia.

Dipper suspiro.-Por ahora está muy normal, solo está algo aburrido e impaciente, no hay rastro alguno de Bill hasta ahora-Contesto Dipper.

-Ya veo… bueno eso es bueno señal supongo-Comento Mabel apoyando sus manos en su cintura mientras sonreía optimista-Hora de irnos Pacifica-Agrego tomando a la rubia de la muñeca.

-¡¿Qué?! Espera… ¿A dónde van?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendido.

-Iremos al centro comercial con Candy y Grenda-Contesto Pacifica.

-Oh… así que… tienes planes…-Contesto Dipper sobando su brazo incómodo.

-Awww… ¡Dipper quería salir con Pacifica! Besos…-Dijo Mabel besando al aire.

-¡No!-Grito Dipper nervioso observando a la rubia-Es decir… pensé que saldríamos juntos todos-Contesto Dipper inventando una excusa para no ser molestado por su hermana.

-Estoy seguro que estarás bien sin mi hoy-Comento Pacifica sonriéndole a Dipper y caminando junto a Mabel.

-¿Por qué no sales con un chico de tu edad?-Pregunto Mabel-Mmm… ¿Qué tal Craig?-Sugirió Mabel señalando a Craig quien se encontraba entretenido leyendo una historieta con sus pies apoyados sobre la mesa justo frente a la caja registradora.

-¿Yo que?-Pregunto Craig quien cobro interés en la conversación luego de oír su nombre.

-¿Por qué no sales con Dipper? Podrían encontrar que cosas tienen en común-Sugirió Mabel.

Dipper y Craig intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Ja! Buena esa Mabel, pero Pines y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada en común-Comento Craig señalando a Dipper.

-Excepto que estamos de acuerdo en esa oración-Comento Dipper señalando a Craig.

-¡Wow! Es un comienzo, sigan así chicos-Dijo Mabel despidiéndose con la mano de ambos. Pacifica solo le dirigió una última mirada a Dipper y un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de irse con Mabel.

Una vez quedaron solos Craig y Dipper intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron en otra dirección. Craig regreso su mirada a su historieta mientras Dipper se dirigió al sótano con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mientras en la base de los guardianes de la pirámide, Cori y Mindy se encontraban charlando con Cid.

-Así que… ¿Este es el cambia-formas?-Pregunto Cid observando unas fotografías.

-Le tomamos fotos y medidas como nos pediste-Contesto Cori cruzándose de brazos.

-Pensé que querrías que lo traigamos-Comento Mindy sentada en una mesa jugando a tambalear sus piernas en el aire sin tocar el suelo-

-No… seguro bajaran a investigar pronto el bunker para descubrir cómo es que Giffany infecto su computadora y entonces notarían la falta del cambia-formas, debemos usar al cambia-formas de manera que tengamos el elemento sorpresa a nuestro favor-Respondió Cid.

-Por las grabaciones que pude ver, esa criatura no parece estar interesada en interactuar con alguno de nosotros o para ser preciso, no le agradan los humanos-Contesto Cori.

-Es por eso que buscare una forma de hacer que obedezca…-Contesto Cid levantando su mirada de las fotos y papeles entregados por Cori y Mindy para observarlos directamente.

En el centro comer Mabel, Pacifica, Candy y Grenda paseaban alegremente conversando de distintos temas.

-Cielos no puedo creer que seas tan divertida Pacifica ¿Cómo es que antes nos llevábamos tan mal?-Pregunto Mabel entre risas.

-Bueno suelo ser algo competitiva… además te creía inmadura y torpe, pero ahora sé que es divertido que seas así-Contesto Pacifica sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Gracias Pacifica…-Mabel sonrió- ¿Eso creo…?-Agrego pensando en lo último que dijo la rubia.

En ese momento las risas del cuarteto de chicas fueron interrumpidas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es la que solía ser la chica más popular del pueblo, la cuarta miembro del trio de perdedoras-Se burló una de las ex amigas de Pacifica, la morena (Desde ahora nombrada Kate)

-Bueno, tenía que buscar gente de su clase-Se burló la pelirroja (Desde ahora nombrada Tiffany)

-¿Qué quieren ahora perdedoras?-Pregunto Pacifica observándolas.

-Si ¿No les basto con perder en el minigolf?-Pregunto Mabel parándose junto a Pacifica.

-Pff… ganaron esa boba competencia, pero ¿Y qué? Somos ricas-Contesto Kate, mientras su novio llegaba cargando un montón de bolsas, acompañado de é de Tiffany.

-Y además… no creo que sean mejores en otras cosas que nosotros-Agrego Tiffany.

Mabel y Pacifica intercambiaron miradas y luego se rieron escandalosamente.

-¡Por favor! Vámonos de aquí Pacifica-Comento Mabel dándoles la espalda a las chicas.

-Sí, tienes razón Mabel, gracias por el chiste "amigas"-Contesto Pacifica alejándose con Mabel.

-¿En qué son mejores ustedes perdedoras que nosotras?-Pregunto Tiffany desafiante.

-Bueno Candy no le paga a nadie para que haga sus tareas-Comento Pacifica señalando a la asiática, esta sonrió ante el gesto-Y que yo sepa ninguna de ustedes pudo conquistar al hijo del varón de Austria a diferencia de Grenda-Comento ahora señalando a Grenda- Entonces… ¿Quiénes son las perdedoras?

-Uhh…-Dijeron Mabel, Candy y Grenda a la vez.

-¡Ya la oyeron!-Grito Candy motivada por Pacifica.

-Sí atrás perdedoras-Agrego Grenda motivada.

-¡Ja! No tengo la culpa de que los gustos de Marius decayeran… tanto-Comento Tiffany dándole una mirada a Grenda de pies a cabeza-Pero bueno si la hija de la familia recoge excremento y el trio de perdedoras quieren competir…

-Estaremos más que dispuestas…-Agrego Kate.

-Bien ¿Qué quieren hacer?-Pregunto Pacifica.

-¿Vas a jugar?-Pregunto Candy.

-Hasta aquí llegamos, mejor irnos-Agrego Grenda.

-No chicas, yo apoyo a Pacifica-Dijo Mabel parándose junto a la rubia.

Tiffany señalo sin más un concurso de modelaje que se estaba dando en el centro comercial.

-Veamos si ganas sin sobornos Pacifica-Comento Kate alejándose riendo junto a Tiffany.

-Las aplastaremos-Comento Mabel.

-Así se habla…-Contesto Pacifica.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio, Dipper se encontraba en su laboratorio trabajando en sus electro-guantes.

-Y damos un toque aquí y…-Al tocar el circuito Dipper se pasó una corriente eléctrica-De acuerdo suficientes inventos por hoy…-Dijo Dipper soltando sus guantes y caminando de un lado a otro.

-¡Schmebulock!-Grito cierto Gnomo dentro de una jaula.

-Ya te dije que te dejare en el bosque luego de unas pruebas no muy dolorosas-Contesto Dipper observando al Gnomo.

-Schmebulock…-Dijo el Gnomo golpeando la jaula con una taza.

Luego Dipper se fijó en su cuadro de teorías sobre Craig.

-Tal vez… debería intentar juntarme con el… digo por investigación…-Pensó Dipper en vos alta.

-Schmebulock-Contesto el Gnomo tras escuchar el enunciado del joven Pines.

-¿Verdad que si? Gracias Schmebulock-Contesto Dipper dirigiéndose escaleras arriba dejando solo a Schmebulock quien saco una armónica y empezó a tocarla en su jaula.

Craig seguía leyendo sus historietas sin prestarle atención a nada a parte de sus comics. Dipper lo observo de lejos.

-Estoy loco-Se dijo a si mismo Dipper para luego forzar una sonrisa y acercarse a Craig-Hey, Craig…

-¿Pines?-Pregunto Craig bajando su comic para ver al joven Pines a la cara.

-Sabes… estaba pensando y… tal vez Mabel tiene razón… digo… casi no vienen clientes y estamos aquí… deberíamos ya sabes… ¿Intentar hacer algo juntos?-Dipper lo dijo pausadamente y con algo de dudas ya que su orgullo estaba siendo puesto en juego si Craig contestaba con una negativa.

-Pff… ¿En serio Pines? Pensé que me odiabas-Contesto Craig poniéndose de pie.

-No me agradas eso es todo, pero… ambos estamos aburridos, digo… has leído la misma historieta como nueve veces-Contesto Dipper perspicaz.

-Bien… ¿Qué propones?-Pregunto Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos?-Pregunto Dipper mostrándole la caja que contenía el juego.

Craig simplemente se limitó a levantar una ceja.

Por su parte Mabel, Candy, Grenda y Pacifica se alistaban para participar en un concurso que se estaba dando en el centro comercial.

-Me sorprende que te atrevieras a competir-Comento Tiffany cruzándose de brazos observando a Pacifica.

-Por favor, no puedo romper la tradición de ser la mejor-Contesto Pacifica parándose frente a Tiffany.

-¿Y ellas que?-Pregunto Kate señalando a Mabel, Candy y Grenda.

-Quería demostrarles que en verdad mis estándares han subido-Contesto Pacifica parándose junto a sus tres amigas-Ellas también van a vencerlas o al menos espero que alguna de ellas-Agrego Pacifica algo insegura.

-Gracias, creo…-Contesto Grenda ante el gesto.

-Por favor ¿en serio crees que nos vencerán?-Pregunto Tiffany ofendida.

-Espera al concurso-Contesto Pacifica confiada.

Una vez las dejaron solas Candy expreso sus dudas.

-¿De verdad crees que les ganaremos?-Pregunto Candy preocupada.

-Por supuesto, se veían genial cuando fueron a mi ex mansión hace un año y las ayudare-Contesto Pacifica confiada.

-Espero que Marius vea esto-Contesto Grenda emocionada.

-Todas para una y una para todos-Agrego Mabel emocionada.

Las cuatro asintieron confiadas y se prepararon para empezar el concurso.

Mientras en la cabaña del misterio.

-Creo que estas muriéndote Craig-Comento Dipper.

-¡No puedo creer que aceptara jugar este tonto juego!-Grito Craig enojado poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué quieres decir con tonto?-Pregunto Dipper poniéndose de pie ofendido.

-Un tonto juego de tirar dados, imaginación y "frikadas" no es divertido-Contesto Craig enojado.

-¡Eso es porque no tienes ni un gramo de materia gris en tu cabeza!-Contesto Dipper enojado.

-Al menos tengo músculos en los brazos-Contesto Craig.

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto Dipper enojado.

-Si-Contesto Craig también enojado.

-Resolvamos esto…-Contesto Dipper desafiante.

-A ver si te atreves…-Contesto Craig tambien desafiante.

Unos minutos después Craig, Dipper, Melody, Soos y Abuelita se encontraban en la cocina. Craig y Dipper sentados frente a frente listos para una sana partida de vencidas y Soos sostenía los puños de ambos.

-Muy bien dudes, a la cuenta de tres empiezan, uno, dos… Lo siento Dipper, tres-Soos soltó las manos de ambos y Melody comenzó a alentarlos, mientras la abuelita de Soos solo hacía sonar un silbato de vez en cuando.

Dipper trataba de ganarle a Craig en fuerza y Craig también daba su esfuerzo para ganarle a Dipper.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes Pines?-Pregunto Craig mientras hacía esfuerzo físico.

-Ya… veras…-Contesto Dipper poniéndole más ganas a su agarre.

-¿Por quién apuestas?-Le susurro Soos a Melody.

-Craig-Contesto Melody en un susurro.

-No es justo, yo iba a apostar por Craig-Contesto Soos.

-Los estoy oyendo chicos-Comento Dipper mientras aun trataba de ganarle a Craig, pero Craig acabo derrotando a Dipper en la contienda.

-¡Gane!-Gritaron Soos y Melody emocionados a la vez- No, yo gane-Se señalaron a sí mismos.

-Rayos…-Dijo Dipper bastante cansado.

-¡Ja! ¿Quién es el mejor aquí Pines?-Pregunto Craig acercando su oído derecho a Dipper.

-Esto no prueba nada…-Contesto Dipper poniéndose de pie.

-Se un buen perdedor Pines, yo soy el más fuerte-Contesto Craig orgulloso señalándose a si mismo.

-Bien… concurso de cortar leña, quien corte más en diez minutos gana-Contesto Dipper señalando el patio de la cabaña.

-¡Ay por favor Pines! No te humilles más-Comento Craig.

-Gallina…-Lo desafío Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Crees que yo voy a caer en…?-Craig estaba por contestar, pero Dipper hizo ruidos de gallina-¡Bien!

Ambos salieron al patio.

-¡Craig!-Dijeron Melody y Soos a la vez-¡Yo lo dije primero!-Dijeron ambos señalándose a sí mismos.

Soos y Melody salieron detrás de Dipper y Craig al patio al igual que Waddles y la abuelita se quedó soplando el silbato en la cocina. Una vez ambos competidores se pararon frente a su propio tronco y sostuvieron sus hachas, Soos preparo el cronometro para empezar el concurso.

-¡Cronometro! ¡Ya!-Anuncio Soos mientras tanto Dipper, como Craig empezaban a colocar troncos frente a ellos y levantaban hachas para cortarlos.

Mientras en el centro comercial el concurso dio inicio, las chicas del pueblo tenían una última línea de ropa a su disposición ya que el objetivo era promocionarla. Pacifica y Mabel se pusieron vestidos elegantes. Pacifica uso uno color verde y Mabel uno rosa, mientras Candy uso un diseño más asiático de color rojo y Grenda uno dorado, las cuatro se peinaron bastante elegantes para la ocasión.

-Bien chicas, esto no se trata de ganar… se trata de que ellas pierdan-Explico Pacifica brevemente señalando a sus ex-amigas.

-Me inspiro-Comento Grenda.

-Eres toda una oradora-Comento Candy.

-¡Hurra por Pacifica!-Grito Mabel emocionada.

Las cuatro salieron a desfilar bastante motivadas.

En la cabaña del misterio ya estaban por cumplirse los diez minutos.

-¡Tiempo!-Anuncio Soos-Veamos…-Soos conto los troncos rotos-Wow… ¡Dipper gana!-Anuncio Soos levantando la mano del joven Pines-Sabía que podía confiar en ti dude-Comento Soos en vos baja y Dipper le contesto frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto Craig sorprendido al ver el resultado de la competencia.

-El tío Stan siempre me obliga a cortar leña, a veces vale más la técnica que la fuerza-Contesto Dipper sonriendo engreídamente frente a Craig.

-Supongo que con esto crees que eres mejor que yo en muchas cosas-Comento Craig cruzándose de brazos enojado.

-Estaría dispuesto a probarlo-Contesto Dipper.

-Me parece bien Pines-Contesto Craig.

La rivalidad se había apoderado de ambos adolescentes ya no había vuelta atrás.

En el centro comercial ya era momento de decidir a la ganadora del concurso. Para estas alturas las únicas finalistas eran sorpresivamente Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Tiffany y Kate.

-¡Y la ganadora del concurso de señorita Gravity Falls de este año es…!-El presentador estaba por leer el nombre de la ganadora-¡Un empate! Señorita Northwest y señorita Pines ¡Han ganado!-Anuncio el hombre.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Kate indignada, mientras Tiffany miraba con mala cara a las chicas.

El hombre acerco la tiara para que Mabel la sostenga y le dio el cordon de Miss Gravity Falls a Pacifica.

-¡Eso es Mabel!-Grito Candy emocionada.

-¡Muy bien Pacifica!-Grito Grenda emocionada.

-Es tuya, tu eres la señorita Gravity Falls-Dijo Mabel cediéndole la tiara a Pacifica.

Pacifica contenta recibió la tiara y abrazo a Mabel, luego les tomaron una fotografía juntas.

-¡Aquí Shandra Jimenez! Con el ultimo certamen donde a pesar de la caída de su clase socioeconómica la señorita Northwest ha mantenido su título como señorita Gravity Falls.

-Wow… -Pacifica estaba quieta se veía sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede Pacifica?-Pregunto Mabel sorprendida.

-Para serte sincera pensé que no lo lograría-Contesto Pacifica en vos baja dirigiendo su mirada hacia Mabel.

Candy y Grenda se acercaron.

-Este año te viste mejor que cualquier otro año-Comento Candy con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es como si fueras otra persona-Agrego Grenda.

-Gracias chicas, me siento mejor que cualquier otro año-Pacifica sonrió.

-¡Abrazo grupal!-Grito Mabel emocionada y las cuatro se abrazaron.

Después de unas horas Mabel, Candy, Grenda y Pacifica regresaron a casa aun riendo contentas comentando lo que habían pasado hoy día.

-Hey chicos-Dijo Mabel abriendo la puerta emocionada.

-No van a creer lo que nos pasó… hoy…-La vos de Pacifica se fue apagando cuando al abrir la puerta encontraron a Dipper y Craig perfectamente callados manteniéndose la mirada el uno al otro.

-He… ¿Chicos?-Pregunto Mabel sentándose entre ambos.

-Hola torpes. Gane un concurso…-Dijo Pacifica tratando de llamar la atención de ambos mientras mostraba su tiara y su cordon-Parecen hipnotizados…-Comento Pacifica pasando su mano frente a ambos.

-¡Los guardianes! ¡Yo te salvo bro!-Grito Mabel lanzándoles un vaso de agua en la cara a Dipper.

-¡Argh! ¡Mabel!-Grito Dipper molesto.

-¡Me comenzaban a arder los ojos!-Grito Craig cerrando sus ojos y sobándolos-¡Gane Pines!

-Eso es trampa-Contesto Dipper mirando a Craig molesto.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Pregunto Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenían una… ¿Competencia de miradas?-Pregunto Candy extrañada.

-Y no fue nada agradable ver su cara durante ocho minutos-Comento Craig molesto señalando a Dipper.

-Lo mismo digo-Contesto Dipper.

-Este asunto de la testosterona se está saliendo de control chicos-Comento Mabel observándolos.

-Si lo siguiente que harán será ser violentos y hablar con vos gruesas-Comento Grenda tratando de comprar un dulce de la máquina-¡Tonta maquina!-Comento golpeando la máquina de dulces.

-Además estoy segura que cada uno tiene sus habilidades Dipper es listo y gracioso y es algo adorable a veces….-Candy dejo de hablar cuando sintió la mirada avergonzada de Dipper y la enojada de Pacifica-Y Craig es bastante atractivo y definitivamente más fuerte…-Agrego para evitarse problemas con la rubia.

-Si chicos la idea era que se comenzaran a llevar bien, no que lo volvieran una competencia de vida o muerte-Comento Mabel sentada observándolos.

-Una competencia…-Dijo Dipper.

-…De vida o muerte…-Completo Craig.

Mabe, Pacifica y Candy intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, mientras la barra de chocolate de Grenda por fin caía de la máquina.

-¡Al fin! ¿De qué me perdí?-Pregunto Grenda mirando hacia el grupo.

Ahora los seis adolescentes se internaban en el bosque con Dipper y Craig en la delantera.

-En serio chicos, normalmente soy yo la de las ideas torpes-Comento Mabel en vos alta tratando de detenerlos.

-Si Dipper lo esperaría de Craig, pero ¿tu…?-Comento Pacifica.

-Solo le demostrare a Craig quien es el mejor-Contesto Dipper.

-Sí, estoy seguro que eso quedara claro-Contesto Craig.

-¿Esto no acabara bien, verdad?-Pregunto Pacifica dirigiendo su mirada a Mabel.

-A veces los hombres son tan torpes-Comento Mabel para luego quejarse de dolor-Me mordí la lengua.

Por fin Dipper y Craig habían llegado al lago de Gravity Falls.

-El reto es simple Pines, tú y yo podemos hacer uso de cualquiera de nuestras habilidades para traer una flor de la isla flotante de Gravity Falls… El que lo haga primero gana-Explico Craig brevemente.

-¿Isla flotante?-Pregunto Pacifica sin conocer la realidad de esa isla.

-Craig ¿Te has vuelto loco?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-¡Acepto!-Contesto Dipper.

-Dipper ¿tu tambien?-Pregunto Mabel sorprendida.

-Pues que el mejor hombre gane-Contesto Craig ofreciéndole su mano

-Asi será-Contesto Dipper acercando su mano a la de Craig-Amm… no tenemos que tocarnos-Comento Dipper incomodo.

-Si tienes razón… innecesario-Contesto Craig guardando su mano en su bolsillo.

-Vamos chicos ¿Por qué no mejor les hago un test de quien es mejor hombre para una mujer?-Sugirió Mabel, pero ya era tarde tanto Dipper como Craig tomaron una de las motos acuáticas del puesto del hijo de Mc. Gucket (Ahora tienen mejor mercadería cortesía de su padre)

-Le apuesto a Craig-Comento Grenda.

-Yo le apuesto a Dipper-Comento Candy.

-¿Qué es lo peligroso de la isla flotante?-Pregunto Pacifica de forma insistente, Mabel solo la miro con preocupación. Luego las tres dirigieron su mirada hacia los dos adolescentes que ya habían empezado a competir.

En medio del lago ambos adolescentes no podían pensar en otra cosa que en derrotar al otro.

-¡Muy lento Pines!-Grito Craig acelerando adelantando a Dipper.

-Grr…-Dipper acelero buscando alcanzar a Craig.

Una vez llegaron a la isla flotante Craig corrió y tomo una flor, luego al pasar al costado de Dipper le metió cabe haciendo tropezar a este.

-¡Gane!-Grito Craig montando en su moto.

Dipper se puso de pie y rápidamente tomo la flor para regresar a su moto acuática, sin embargo en ese momento la isla empezó a temblar y a elevarse en el cielo.

Craig reía emocionado considerando que su victoria estaba asegurada cuando de repente la enorme isla se levantó del mar sorprendiéndolo.

Desde la orilla las chicas miraban impresionadas y preocupadas la situación de ambos chicos.

-Muy bien…-Dipper se sostuvo de un tronco en la cabeza de la isla flotante y le disparo con su arma magnética a la moto de Craig dejándola inutilizable.

-¡Pines estás loco!-Grito Craig bajándose de la moto para encarar a la isla.

-¡Estoy ganando!-Grito Dipper saltando al lago y tratando de nadar a la orilla con la flor en los dientes.

Craig se puso la flor en la boca al igual que Dipper y empezó a nadar.

-Ambos se han vuelto locos-Comento Pacifica observándolos.

-¡Tú puedes Dipper!-Grito Candy.

-¡Vamos Craig!-Grito Grenda.

La isla se hundió de nuevo levantando una gran cantidad de agua desviando el rumbo de ambos adolescentes. Al final tanto Dipper como Craig acabaron en medio del lago.

-Bien hecho Pines…-Comento Craig bastante cansado.

-¿Bien hecho yo? Tú fuiste el que hizo trampa-Comento Dipper mirando al trigueño.

-Bueno yo no te dispare con un arma magnética-Contesto Craig disgustado.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro disgustados hasta que finalmente empezaron a reír.

-¿Estamos locos, verdad?-Pregunto Craig mirando hacia la orilla.

-Si… cielos… aunque debo admitir que nunca me había divertido tanto y había tenido tantas ganas de derrotar a alguien-Contesto Dipper.

-Igual yo… ¿Aun nos odiamos, no?-Pregunto Craig.

-Completamente-Contesto Dipper-Vamos a la orilla no sé tú, pero fue suficiente por hoy para mí…

-Si igualmente…-Contesto Craig para luego ver como la cabeza de una criatura se elevaba desde el mar-He Pines… ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Craig preocupado señalando a la criatura.

-Ese era un robot del viejo Mc. Gucket el gobblewonker, no hay de qué preocuparse-Contesto Dipper.

La criatura los observo y luego les rugió con fuerza.

-¿Su aliento y su baba siempre fueron tan reales?-Pregunto Craig nervioso.

-No…-Contesto Dipper también nervioso.

Ambos gritaron horrorizados y empezaron a nadar hacia la orilla.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos-Dijo Mabel preocupada mirando a sus amigas para luego notar la ausencia de Pacifica- ¿Y Pacifica?-Pregunto Mabel.

Pacifica sorprendió a Mabel montada en un yate con un par de letras "NW" en la delantera se veía bastante veloz.

-El muelle de mi familia no está lejos ¿Qué esperan? ¡Suban!-Grito Pacifica.

Mabel monto en el yate, junto a Candy y Grenda sin pensarlo dos veces y condujeron hacia donde se encontraban Dipper y Craig.

-Pines si este es mi último momento, quiero decir que realmente me gusta tú hermana-Dijo Craig mientras nadaba.

-Y si este es mi último momento quiero decirte que te alejes de ella-Contesto Dipper nadando.

-¡Hey Gobblewonker!-Grito Mabel desde el yate, sin embargo no lograba llamar su atención-¿Qué hago? Ni si quiera voltea a verme.

-Lánzale algo-Sugirió Pacifica.

-Veamos…-Mabel abrió la guantera del yate y extrajo una cámara fotografía sin pensarlo dos veces se la lanzo a la criatura, pero esta acabo hundiéndose en el mar.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Pacifica enojada.

-Lo siento, vieja costumbre-Contesto Mabel.

Pacifica condujo hacia el gobblewonker mientras Mabel, Candy y Grenda trataban de tomar con su mano a Dipper o a Craig, para desgracia de Dipper fue Craig el que logro alcanzar la mano de Mabel quien ayudada por Candy y Grenda lograron subirlo al yate.

Luego el gobblewonker se sumergió levantando bastante agua y separando a Dipper del yate.

-Mabel conduce-Dijo Pacifica lanzándose al lago.

-¡Pacifica! ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Mabel viéndola alejarse, para luego notar que el gobblewonker ya estaba al ataque de nuevo, sin más Mabel acelero huyendo de la criatura.

Dipper ya estaba cansando de nadar en medio del lago y había tragado mucha agua debido a los violentos movimientos del Gobblewonker, por lo que sin más cerro los ojos y se hundió en el agua, sin embargo Pacifica montada en la moto-acuática en la que había subido Dipper logro sostener su mano y sacarlo del agua. Luego de recostarlo en la moto- acuática la rubia manejo hacia la orilla.

-¿Dipper?-Pregunto Pacifica preocupada una vez que llego a la orilla, pero este no contestaba, sin más Pacifica lo recostó en la arena y se arrodillo frente a él, le presiono el estómago tratando de sacarle el agua, luego se acomodó el cabello y sin pensarlo dos veces apego sus labios a los de el para darle respiración de boca a boca. Tras un instante Dipper tocio algo de agua y abrió los ojos para ver a Pacifica preocupada frente a él.

-¿Dipper estas bien?-Pregunto preocupada la rubia.

-Excelente…-Contesto Dipper sonriendo y con el corazón bastante acelerado.

-Qué bueno-La rubia sonrió-¡Porque te lastimare yo misma por hacerme esto!-Grito Pacifica enojada.

-Lo siento…-Contesto Dipper algo apenado-¿Cómo me rescataste?

-Hey si no fuera una buena nadadora no me hubiera contratado para cuidar esa boba piscina, nade hacia la moto que robaste y la use para rescatarte-Explico Pacifica aun algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿De qué me perdí?-Pregunto Mabel que llego junto a Craig y los demás en el yate a la orilla.

-Está vivo-Comento Pacifica poniéndose de pie.

-Ya veo…-Mabel bajo disgustada del yate y Craig se veía apenado.

-Ustedes dos nos deben una disculpa-Comento Pacifica.

-Y un gracias-Agrego Mabel parándose junto a Pacifica.

Dipper y Craig se arrodillaron en la orilla bajando la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos…-Dijeron ambos en vos baja.

-Bueno al menos todos están bien… pero técnicamente Dipper llego a la orilla primero-Comento Candy extendiendo su mano hacia Grenda esperando que ella pague la apuesta.

-No es justo si no llego por su cuenta-Contesto Grenda cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eso es cierto!-Grito Craig disgustado.

-Bueno tú tampoco llegaste del todo por tu cuenta-Contesto Dipper.

-Oh ¿vamos a empezar con esto de nuevo Pines?-Pregunto Craig enojado.

-¿Con que?-Contesto Dipper molesto.

Mabel y Pacifica suspiraron, esos dos eran un caso perdido.

Ya era tarde y todos se encontraban listos para dormir en la cabaña del misterio.

Pacífica y Mabel charlaban animadamente en su habitación.

-Y entonces… ¿Paso algo cuando estuvieron solos?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¿eh?-Pacifica recordó cuando le dio respiración de boca a boca a Dipper e involuntariamente puso su mano sobre su boca.

-¡Aja! ¡Lo besaste!-Grito Mabel.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!-Grito Pacifica.

-Niégalo-La desafío Mabel-¡Se besaron! ¡Dipper y Pacifica! Sentados en un árbol… be..san…-Mabel estaba hablando, pero Pacifica le dio un fuerte almohadazo en la cara mandándola al suelo.

Afuera Dipper se encontraba con una sonrisa sentado en la ventana del ático mirando el cielo. Mientras sostenía su diario, tras dar un gran suspiro de felicidad empezó a escribir.

"A pesar de lo que antes creía el gobblewonker no es la excepción a la lista de cosas que no son un mito de Gravity Falls, quisiera que Mabel no tuviera la mala costumbre de lanzar cámaras al mar…

Es una criatura enorme cálculo unos 30 metros de largo y 20 de alto aunque sería mucho más si estira su cuello, ha puesto a que le molesto el ruido de los motores además del hecho de molestar a otra criatura del lago a altas horas de la noche.

Debilidad desconocida, mejor evitar molestarlo"

-A pesar de todo hoy fue un gran día-Comento Dipper recostándose tocando sus labios.

En la habitación donde se encontraba escaneándose la mente del tío Stan todo iba bien, hasta que de repente la pantalla se llenó de imágenes de Bill.

Stan abrió los ojos estos eran amarillos y sus pupilas se dilataron.- We meet again.  
Don't no where. Don't know when. Oh, i know we'll meet again some sunny day-Canto Stan antes de quedarse dormido.

"L BUFPQ YBZXRPB VMR OBJBJYBO" "20-9 1 12-1 2-5-20-21-9-1 4-5 22-14 8-16-10-16 18-22-9-5-19-5-20 4-5-21-5-14-5-19 22-14 7-19-1-14 20-1-3-19-9-6-9-3-9-16 4-5-2-5-19-1-20 8-1-3-5-19"

Craig se encontraba en su habitación observando la diana con la foto de Dipper, mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido ese día Craig disgustado lanzó un dardo hacia la foto de Dipper, sin embargo esta vez fallo dándole a un borde de la diana y no a la foto.

-¿Qué está pasando conmigo?-Se preguntó Craig recostando su cabeza en la almohada.

En la base de los guardianes.

-Aún falta mucho para el despertar…-Comento Cori.

-Y ellos probablemente ya lo saben-Comento Sasha.

-Por eso es hora de iniciar la operación: Recupera la pirámide-Contesto Michael.

 **Respuesta a los revies de Guest :3**

 **Meteoserpent: Craig esta hecho para ser esa clase de personajes nunca sabes si acabara haciendo algo bueno o algo malo, creo que hasta ahora ha hecho mas mal que bien pobre Craig... Hey un escritor de verdad debe ser diabolico de vez en cuando a los lectores nos gusta el sufrimiento :3 MUAHAHAHAHA espero que disfrutaras este capitulo y leer otra interesante review tuya.**

 **Rose: Me encanta Steven Universe, HDA, Regular Show, Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall y Star vs tfoe. :) No quisiera arruinar la sorpresa en cuanto a lo de Cori y Mindy ;)**

 **JJNNRR: Hey no debias contestar esa pregunta si no querias xD no iba en serio jeje :3 Bueno quien es bueno para el amor en verdad? Esta vez no abran spoiler cumpli en el plazo establecido ;) Sorry. Sobre lo de que no quieres enseñar tus obras, al final es tu decision, pero debes saber que es normal que los escritores se critiquen a ellos mismos yo por ejemplo nunca estoy 100% feliz con mi trabajo y siempre quiero ser mejor y me deprimo cuando veo buenos trabajos porque siento que el mio no es tan bueno, pero luego quiero ser tan bueno como ellos :) De nada por la traduccion te confieso que me hubiera encantado que este fic sea en ingles... con mas juegos de palabras y los dialogos serian mas chistosos yo vi esta serie en ingles, no me gustaba tanto verla en latino. Si... mi bella Mindy esta basada en Harley Queen era obvio xD Soy Peruanito :3 y si... es una tragedia... en mi pais todo es el ***** reggeton que me tiene arto. ODIO ese genero musical x.x Mm... Mi pregunta es... ¿Te gusto el beso? xD ¿Que esperas para el siguiente capitulo?**

 **Jessica08: Claro que las llevo con calma, pero un besito no esta mal, no? jeje xD amm... Bueno lo hizo para salvar la vida de Dipper jeje (Si claro, no nos engañas rubia) En fin... ehm... Entiendo lo del odio a Craig, pero que se puede hacer el chico esta confundido. Como decia el maestro Mijagi "No mal alumno, Si mal maestro"**

 **Ezequiel12: Estoy impactado de que existan personas que aun no conocen digimon debes ser bastante joven xD eso dio cuando yo tenia mis seis añitos de edad :3 Zasumi chivi :3**

 **Lisi: Wow :3 adoro ver un review nuevo :3 La llegada de Bill ya no se hara esperar y las cosas se van a DESCONTROLAAAAAAARRRRR. *SE CAE* AYUDA! XD**

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que disfrutaran mucho el capitulo, se que fue corto, pero considero que fue un capitulo en general espero que todos lo disfrutaran, me den su opinion de el y empiecen a teorisar porque el proximo capitulo como ya dije arriba se llama "Reconstruccion"**


	19. Reconstruccion

**Y llego Zasumi con un capitulo sorpresa :3 Les presento el capitulo 19 Reconstruccion capitulo que escribi ayer :3 Me dio... una de esas chispas de inspiracion y me dije a mi mismo: "Oye Zasumi si Reconstruccion y Confrotacion seran como dos capitulos de dos partes ¿Porque no sacas el capitulo 19 rapido para dejar a la gente ansiosa?" y yo "Oh... eso seria muy cruel... ¡Hagamoslo!" Y eme aqui con el capitulo 19 :3 Ademas es una sorpresa para ustedes ya que deben recordar que antes no me demoraba mucho o nada en hacer un capitulo sin embargo hoy en dia me he estado demorando mucho... Bueno esto tiene una explicacion muy simple y la puedo explicar con una analogia.  
**

 **Digamos Peter Parker es Spiderman, mi yo real es Zasumi... Si Peter Parker terminara de hacer algo que le consume su tiempo, entonces tendria mas tiempo de ser Spiderman... Es algo asi, mi yo real termino algo que le quitaba mucho tiempo y ahora tiene mas tiempo de ser Zasumi xD ¿Bueno para ustedes no? Aunque no prometo nada... quiza el problema de tiempo se supero, pero la inspiracion a veces falta... Aun hay mucha gente que no ha leido el capitulo anterior asi que no tengo muchos GuestReviews que responder sin embargo lo hare al final del capitulo... ¡Sin mas que decir! ¡Disfruten la tension!**

 **"La realidad es una ilusion, el mundo es un holograma ¡Compren mucho oro!"**

 **Reconstrucción**

Era temprano en la casa de los Northwest. Priscila y Preston Northwest se encontraban sentados en un sofá de la sala conversando.

-Dos semanas Preston ¡Ya van dos semanas desde que mi hija se marchó!-Grito Priscila enojada.

Preston se sobo la barbilla pensativo.- De acuerdo… de acuerdo… admito que algo está fuera de mis cálculos… No podemos permitir que siga ahí…

-Habla con ella querido… Quizá… quizá nos excedimos-Comento Priscila preocupada.

-Tonterías… debí ser más duro con ella, mi padre me hubiera dado un castigo infernal si yo hubiera cometido la locura que esa niña ha hecho-Preston se negaba a aceptar su error.

-Esa niña es nuestra hija y…-Priscila fue interrumpida por el teléfono de su esposo.

-Bueno…-Preston contesto el teléfono del otro lado se escuchó la vos de su nuevo socio, el señor Dunne.

-Señor Preston ¿Cómo se encuentra?-Hablo el señor Dunne a través del teléfono.

-Oh yo muy bien ¿Y cómo se encuentra usted señor Dunne? ¿Todo en orden por allá?-Pregunto Preston hablando con suma amabilidad.

-Si sobre la cena de mañana… Como ya sabe iré con toda mi familia y tengo un hijo como de la edad de su hija… el quedo impresionado con el concurso, así que pensé que ya sabe podrían ser buenos amigos-Comento el señor Dunne.

-Oh estoy seguro que si Pacifica es una niña muy amable-Comento Preston mientras se jalaba el cuello de la camisa bastante incómodo.

-Genial, espero verlo a usted y a su familia mañana, me decepcionaría mucho ver que no son la familia unida que parecen digo ¿Quién podría trabajar con un hombre que no le importa su propia familia?-Comento el hombre disgustado.

-Jeje… Se lo que dices… me indigna esa clase de personas señor Dunne-Contesto Preston mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Muy bien nos vemos mañana-El señor Dunne corto el teléfono.

-Voy a traer a esa niña… cueste lo que cueste…-Dijo Preston luego de colgar el teléfono.

Mientras en la cabaña del misterio y se podía ver a Dipper caminar de un lado al otro perseguido por Pacifica.

-Vamos dímelo- Insistió la rubia.

-No-La respuesta de Dipper fue simple y cortante.

-Oh vamos, por favor… no puede ser tan malo, tu sabes mi nombre completo-Insistió la rubia sujetando al castaño de su muñeca.

-No me gusta mi nombre, al grado de que prefiero mil veces ser llamado Dipper-Contesto Dipper encarando a la rubia.

-Oh vamos… no puede ser tan malo, por favor…-Insistió la rubia haciéndole ojitos al joven Pines.

Dipper observo a la rubia y suspiro.- Tal vez otro día.

-¡Eres imposible Dipper!-Grito Pacifica frustrada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Mabel acercándose a ambos tras escuchar parte de su conversación.

-No me quiere decir su verdadero nombre-Pacifica acuso a Dipper señalándolo.

-Oh…-Mabel contuvo una risa-Es simple… suena como mi nombre al principio es…-Mabel estaba por decirlo.

-¡No lo digas Mabel! Esa información es confidencial-La interrumpió Dipper.

-Me lo vas a decir hoy quieras o no-Contesto Pacifica enojada.

En ese momento el teléfono de Pacifica empezó a sonar se trataba de su padre.

-Oh vaya…-Dijo Pacifica observando la foto de su padre en la pantalla del teléfono mientras este seguía sonando.

-¿No vas a contestar?-Pregunto Dipper.

Pacifica se mordió el labio algo insegura.

-Quizá quiera arreglar las cosas-Insistió Dipper tocando el hombro de Pacifica.

Pacifica suspiro.-Bien… aquí voy…-Dijo Pacifica contestando el teléfono un tanto insegura-Hola papá… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres verme?-Pacifica sonaba confundida-¿Para conversar?-Pregunto ahora un tanto más contenta-Yo… ¡Claro! ¡Te veo luego padre!-Pacifica colgó el teléfono emocionada.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Mabel sorprendida.

-Fue muy amable, dice que solo quiere conversar, quizá al fin logre que me entiendan-Comento Pacifica emocionada.

-Genial…-Dipper se notaba algo inseguro respecto a eso, pero decidió disimular- Entonces… ¿Iras?

-¡Claro que iré! Es mi oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con mis padres-Pacifica emocionada subió a la habitación que compartía con Mabel para cambiarse, una vez quedaron solos Mabel dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede?-Pregunto Mabel un tanto preocupada por su hermano.

-Mm…-Dipper se rasco el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha algo incómodo mientras miraba en otra dirección.

Mientras tanto en el estudio privado de Ford.

-Stanley…-Ford se acercó a su hermano despacio, tenía muy malas noticias.

-¡Que gusto verte de nuevo seis dedos!-Grito Stan con un poco de la voz de Bill, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus ojos amarillos. Luego de decir eso Stan se abalanzó contra Ford e intento golpearlo.

Mientras afuera en el pasillo.

-¿No quieres que Pacifica se vaya, verdad?-Lo acuso Mabel inclinándose hacia su hermano.

-No se trata de eso… bueno si en parte… es solo que… Preston Northwest no me parece la clase de hombre que cede tan fácilmente. Estoy un poco preocupado de que vaya a decepcionar a Pacifica-Explico Dipper brevemente.

-Wow… sí que te importa bro-Mabel observo sorprendida a Dipper, Dipper iba a responder, pero Pacifica bajo las escaleras en ese momento bastante emocionada.

-Bueno chicos, me voy…. ¿Estarán bien sin mí, verdad?-Pregunto Pacifica en tono risueño.

-Te esperaremos con la cena lista-Contesto Dipper sonriendo.

-Tal vez ya no sea necesario-Contesto Pacifica dándoles la espalda y corriendo hacia afuera de la tienda.

-Si… tal vez…-Dipper bajo la mirada después de que la rubia se perdió la vista y su sonrisa falsa se apagó rápidamente.

Mabel al ver a su hermano triste apoyo una mano sobre su hombro.-Oye Dip…-Mabel estaba dispuesta a animar a su hermano, pero su vos fue interrumpida por un grito del tío Ford. Sin pensarlo dos veces al escuchar esto tanto Mabel como Dipper corrieron al despacho a ver qué ocurría, para sorpresa de ambos Stan estaba sentado mirando a Ford a los ojos y Ford le apuntaba con una pistola borra recuerdos.

-Tío Ford ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Mabel asustada.

-Si ¿Por qué le apuntas al tío Stan con eso?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-Stanly… tiene a Bill dentro… intento atacarme-Contesto Ford sin dejar de observar a su hermano.

Mabel se tapó la boca mientras sus ojos apuntaban a lagrimear. Dipper apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Mabel.

-Tiene que haber otra manera-Dijo Dipper preocupado.

-¡No la hay! ¡Dispara seis dedos! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Acaba conmigo! ¡Y esta vez no traten de regresarme!-Grito Stan bajando la cabeza esperando el disparo.

-¡No! ¡No dispares! ¡Podemos hacerlo de otra forma!-Imploro Mabel tratando de correr hacia el tío Stan, pero siendo detenida por Dipper.

-¿Qué otra forma hay Mabel?-Pregunto Ford sin dejar de apuntarle a Stan con un tono fúnebre.

-¡Quiero a ese triángulo fuera de nuestras vidas, pero no al tío Stan!-Grito Mabel dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

-Otra manera…-Dipper pensó en lo que acababa de decir su hermana mientras la abrazaba-Tío Ford… ¿Por qué Bill no ha salido de la mente de Stan todavía?-Pregunto Dipper dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ford.

Ford bajo el arma.-Esa es… una buena pregunta…-Ford observo a Stan pensativo.

-¡No pierdan el tiempo!-Grito Stan al borde de las lágrimas-Acaben conmigo y con ese triángulo y se acabara todo este problema.

-No, tío Stan… hay otra manera-Contesto Dipper acercándose a su tío Stan.

-¿De qué estás hablando Dipper?-Pregunto Ford sorprendido por las palabras del adolescente.

-Si Bill, está atrapado en la mente de Stan… podemos entrar y destruirlo-Contesto Dipper cerrando el puño.

Ford y Mabel intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos por lo que acababa de proponer Dipper.

-Ya lo hemos hecho antes, solo que esta vez no podrá escapar de plano, no entiendo la razón, pero Bill está atrapado ahí adentro podemos detenerlo-Dipper le sonrió a su tío y a su hermana para que ambos ganen confianza.

Mientras tanto en la base de los guardianes. Craig observaba algo confundido a todo el mundo nadie le dirigía la palabra y parecían más ocupados que nunca.

-¿Qué tanto está sucediendo aquí?-Pregunto Craig confundido.

-Hermanito. Aquí estabas-Dijo Ray sorprendiendo a Craig.

-¿"Hermanito"? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Ray?-Pregunto Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Craig hoy se está armando algo enorme, la organización va a dar su gran golpe y me encargaron mostrarte tu puesto-Ray abrazo del hombro a Craig y empezó a caminar con él.

-¿Mi puesto? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no sabía de todo esto?-Pregunto Craig un tanto irritado.

-Eso es porque…-Ray abrió una puerta frente a ambos con un toque de misterio y sin pensarlo dos veces empujo a Craig dentro, Craig rodo por el suelo y se paró rápidamente para ir a la salida, pero Ray cerró la puerta en su cara.

-¡Ray! ¡Déjame salir tu grandísimo imbécil!-Craig golpeo la puerta enojado.

-Lo siento pequeño hermano, pero lo que ocurrirá hoy no debe ser interrumpido por una de tus tonterías…-Comento Ray dejando seguro en la puerta, sin saber que era observado por alguien.

Ray camino hasta la sala de reuniones donde los miembros adultos de los guardianes de la pirámide esperaban órdenes.

-Todos los miembros adultos ya estamos aquí-Afirmo Michael observando a los demás miembros de los guardianes de la pirámide-¡Hoy! ¡Necesitare la habilidad de todos! ¡Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas este juego termina hoy! ¡Vamos a dar inicio a la operación! ¡La prioridad! ¡Recuperar a Bill Cipher! Parámetros… ¡Ninguno! ¡Hagan lo que sea necesario! ¿Me han entendido?-Pregunto Michael finalmente con vos firme, los guardianes asintieron-Entonces… empecemos este juego de captura la bandera.

Los guardianes salieron del museo con rumbo a la cabaña del misterio.

Mientras tanto Pacifica se dirigía a un parque de Gravity Falls en el varias familias jugaban con sus hijos, Preston se encontraba sentando en una banca esperando a su hija.

Pacifica lo observo de lejos y tras darse valor inhalando y exhalando se dirigió hacia su padre.

-Lamento la demora padre-Dijo Pacifica sentándose junto al hombre.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar-Contesto Preston observando a un padre jugar con su pequeña hija en el parque.

-¿Y bien…?-Pregunto Pacifica un tanto ansiosa de escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decirle.

-Escucha hija… sé que ha habido algunos deslices entre nosotros, pero quiero arreglarlo, quiero saber lo que es tener una familia unida, quiero que regresas a casa y estar juntos los tres, la mesa del desayuno, o del almuerzo o de la cena no es lo misma sin ti-Preston observo a su hija mientras decía esto.

-¿En serio papá?-Pregunto Pacifica ilusionada.

-Por supuesto hija, nada me haría más feliz a mí y a tu madre que tenerte de regreso en casa-Contesto Preston sonriéndole a su hija.

-¡Gracias padre!-Pacifica lo abrazo-¿Ya no abra internado?

-Hablaremos bien de eso luego… ¿Te parece? Por ahora… regresa a casa y todo será mejor-Contesto Preston-rodeando a su hija con sus brazos.

-¿No hay otra razón detrás, verdad?-Pregunto Pacifica dudosa mirando a la cara a su padre- Digo… tu nunca te has retractado de nada…

-No hija… solo quiero que vuelvas a casa y seamos una familia unida, especialmente mañana…-Contesto Preston abrazando a su hija.

-¿Mañana?-Pregunto Pacifica confundida.

-Mi socio vendrá a cenar y quiere ver una familia unida…-Contesto Preston.

-¿De eso se trataba todo esto?-Pregunto Pacifica empujando a su padre y poniéndose de pie.

Preston frunció el ceño observando a su hija.

Mientras tanto Ray se encontraba conversando con Wendy.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres venir?-Pregunto Ray de manera insistente.

-Para nada, Ray lo siento, pero tengo que ver a Dipper y Mabel, sonaba como si tuvieran un problema serio-Contesto Wendy con vos calmada.

-Oh vamos… tienen 13 años ¿Cuántos problemas pueden tener?-Pregunto Ray en tono relajado.

-Más de los que te imaginas-Contesto Wendy con una sonrisa-Oye saldremos otro día ¿sí? No lo tomes a mal-Wendy acaricio la mejilla de Ray y luego se dirigió a la cabaña del misterio.

Ray enojado saco su móvil y marco al número de Michael.

-Me temo que no pude detener a la bolsa de hielo, pero Valentino no será problema…-Explico Ray a través del teléfono.

-Solo espero que no seas como tu torpe hermano menor y te interpongas en que lastimemos a la bolsa de hielo-Contesto Michael a través del teléfono.

-Tonterías… yo solo hago esto por mi propio beneficio, hasta luego padre-Ray corto el teléfono y miro hacia atrás Robbie y los demás lo esperaban-¡Bueno chicos! ¿Quién está listo para un viaje por carretera?-Pregunto Ray en tono divertido.

-¡Eres el rey Ray!-Grito Robbie animándolo al igual que el resto de los chicos.

Ray se marchó con los demás adolescentes, con el objetivo de alejarlos del pueblo, si Bill era liberado los símbolos no debían tener ninguna posibilidad de juntarse.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio Stan se encontraba sentado y amarrado en una silla en la sala, Dipper y Mabel se encontraban listos para empezar su misión, mientras Ford le explicaba a Soos algo que realmente lo comprometía de la peor manera.

-Dices que si algo malo ocurre yo…-Soos no podía creer la orden que le acababan de dar.

-Soos, si no salimos en un par de horas, significa que las cosas se salieron de control… le debes disparar a Stanley con la maquina borra recuerdos-Explico Ford rápidamente.

-No puedo hacer eso… dudes… en serio no puedo-Soos movió ambas manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Soos te lo pido, siempre he sido un egoísta y un estafador, incluso también un mentiroso, pero no dejaría que mi vida le costara a todo el pueblo o a mi familia, si se da la situación en la que tienes que jalar ese gatillo apuntándome a mí, hazlo… no lo pienses dos veces-Explico Stan con serenidad.

Soos contuvo unas lágrimas.-Lo que diga… señor Pines…-Soos bajo la mirada.

-No te preocupes Soos, derrotaremos a ese estúpido triangulo de una vez por todas y no tendrás que verte obligado a hacer nada-Lo animo Dipper.

-¡Si! Confía en nosotros Soos, lo venceremos con fácilmente-Agrego Mabel de forma optimista.

-Además estamos con el tío Ford, es un experto-Agrego Dipper también sonando optimista.

-Bien… confió en ustedes dudes…-Contesto Soos un tanto preocupado.

-Si todos están listos, vamos… a la mente de Stanley-Dijo Ford tomando la mano de sus sobrinos.

Ambos tomaron la mano de su tío, luego pusieron su palma de la mano sobre la cabeza de Stan. Ford uso el conjuro y los tres se internaron en la mente de Stan.

Dentro la mente de Stan era como antes un montón de pasadizos con suelo de madera y miles de puertas con recuerdos que quien sabe si querrían ver.

-Solo por seguridad… yo abriré todas las puertas-Explico Ford antes de empezar a caminar.

Dipper y Mabel solo se encogieron de hombros y caminaron tras el tío Ford mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

Todo iba bien al principio, había todo tipo de recuerdos de Stan, incluso más que la última vez, finalmente después de avanzar bastante llegaron a una habitación que simulaba la primera estancia de la cabaña del misterio.

-Esto es nuevo…-Comento Dipper sorprendido.

-Bueno, no es como si hubiéramos tenido tiempo de revisar todo este lugar-Comento Mabel.

-¿Por dónde ahora?-Pregunto Ford, esperando que sus sobrinos tuvieran una idea.

Dipper miro alrededor de toda la habitación, para finalmente centrarse en un punto, la máquina de dulce. Ford entendió la indirecta de su sobrino y sin más introdujo el código de la máquina, esta se abrió revelando un pasaje secreto.

-Vengan detrás de mí-Dijo Ford mirando a sus sobrinos para luego empezar a adentrarse en el sótano.

Dipper y Mabel caminaron tras su tío hasta el sótano, lugar en el que pudieron ver el recuerdo de la pelea entre Stan y Ford cuando eran más jóvenes. Tras ver la pelea Ford bajo la mirada.

-Esa es mi parte favorita-Se escuchó la voz de Bill Cipher una vez que Ford cayó dentro del portal.

-¡Bill!-Grito Ford enojado.

Dipper y Mabel pegaron sus espaldas y miraron alrededor buscando al triangulo. De pronto el lugar se vio rodeado de varias copias pequeñas de Bill, todas conectadas al portal que tomo la forma de una versión más grande del propio Bill Cipher.

Cada copia decía una cosa distinta. "compra mucho oro" "la realidad no existe" "¿Quieres saber el día de tu muerte?" "¿Qué tal un trato?" "El dolor es gracioso" "Quiero usar un cuerpo humano de nuevo" "la realidad es una ilusión el mundo es un holograma"

-¡Silencio!-Grito Dipper enojado.

-Si, en serio me ponen de los nervios-Comento Mabel observándolos.

Todas las copias callaron y el triángulo más grande hablo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es mi familia favorita, los Pines ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Días? ¿Meses? Mm… por sus contexturas cálculo que casi un año ¿Cómo te va seis dedos? Otro año más cerca de ese paro cardiaco ¿eh? jaja-El triángulo rio de manera amigable-Pero ya en serio…. ¡GRACIAS POR VENIR!-La vos del triángulo se volvió más gruesa y profunda cuando dijo esto último mientras cambiaba a color rojo.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto Bill?-Pregunto Dipper tomando valor para encarar a la criatura.

-¿Todo esto? ¿A qué te refieres con todo esto? ¿Los guardianes? ¿Yo aquí? ¡ENCERRADO POR SU ESTUPIDO JUEGO!-Bill se notaba furioso y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un rayo contra los tres, sin embargo Mabel los protegió a todos creando un escudo con forma de estrella.

-¿Creíste que vendríamos aquí sin saber que en la mente podemos luchar contigo?-Pregunto Dipper acercándose al triangulo.

-¿Y creen que por eso me podrán vencer? La última vez tuvieron suerte…-Bill mentía, el plano de la mente era su punto más vulnerable, tenía que ganar tiempo-Estoy atorado-Confeso Bill.

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto Ford.

-Después de su última jugada por poco soy borrado completamente de la existencia, por suerte para mi Stan pronto recupero su memoria y con ello yo también regrese, por supuesto estaba muy débil, me ha tomado diez meses ir recuperando mis partes y mi conciencia, pero por supuesto ya tenía un plan B-Explico Bill.

-Los guardianes…-Murmuro Dipper.

-Solo conseguí un grupo de tontos con la habilidad suficiente para enfrentar a otro grupo de tontos, considéralos mi propia versión de la rueda, saben… no me gustaría acabar aquí, en serio tengo planeadas miles de cosas más dolorosas para ustedes tres y el viejo que es nuestro anfitrión en este momento, los guardianes harían tiempo en lo que yo terminaba de reconstruirme… con estas partes que ya ven aquí… una vez termine saldré de esta mente y volveré a ejercer mi poder infinito en todo Gravity Falls y luego el mundo ¿verdad seis dedos?-Explico Bill, para luego finalizar con esa pregunta.

-¡No vas a sacar nada de mi Bill!-Grito Ford señalando al triangulo.

-Se acabó la charla entonces Bill, no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya-Dijo Dipper acercándose.

-¡Si! ¡Te sacaremos de la mente del tío Stan!-Grito Mabel enojada.

-¡Ja! ¡Porque no mejor se enfrían un poco!-Grito Bill lanzando un rayo de hielo.

Dipper reacciono lanzando fuego.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Pregunto Ford sorprendido.

-Ya te lo dije antes, podemos hacer lo que queramos tío-Contesto Dipper observando al tío Ford.

-Es completamente lógico este mundo es completamente abstracto y yo sé lo que quiero hacer-Dijo Ford mientras hacía aparecer una gigantesca arma futurista y empezaba a dispararle a Bill.

-¡Tontos!-Grito Bill mientras se preparaba para lanzar rayos.

Mientras tanto afuera de la cabaña del misterio.

-Espero que no esté pasando algo muy grave…-Comento Wendy caminando por el bosque, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con siete encapuchados ni bien salió del bosque parados frente a la cabaña.

-Que tenemos aquí…-Dijo Michael observando a Wendy.

-Muuy bien… ¡Yo me voy!-Wendy retrocedió lentamente y luego corrió hacia la cabaña.

-Yo voy tras ella-Dijo Sasha lanzando un par de dagas que rozaron a Wendy por la manga de su blusa y su jean.

-Es peor de lo que pensé-Dijo Wendy llegando al pórtico de la cabaña del misterio y tocando la puerta toscamente-¡Soos abre rápido!-Grito Wendy.

Los siete encapuchados alcanzaron a Wendy, Soos abrió la puerta y la jalo dentro de la casa para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él, puerta en la que dos dagas más se quedaron clavadas.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-Pregunto Wendy agitada del susto.

-Em… no estoy muy seguro de lo que sucede afuera, pero en este momento Dipper, Mabel y el señor Stanford están metidos en la mente del señor Pines-Soos le mostro a Wendy la sala, para que viera a los cuatro Pines inertes.

-Wow…-Wendy los vio impresionada.

-¿Y afuera que sucede?-Pregunto Soos.

-Tenemos a siete encapuchados peligrosos afuera…-Explico Wendy fijándose por la ventana para ver a los siete parados afuera de la cabaña-Que extraño… ¿Por qué no atacan?

-El sistema de seguridad de Mc. Gucket los haría pedazos-Explico Soos.

-Uff… parece que estamos a salvo-Comento Wendy relajándose.

-No lo sé amiga, tener a esos siete haya afuera parados no me da buena espina-Comento Soos observándolos.

-A mí tampoco, uno de ellos está usando una laptop, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué no menciono Dipper que tenía un hacker?-Pregunto Wendy mirando horrorizada a Soos.

-Si desactivan el sistema de seguridad estamos muertos-Contesto Soos mirando horrorizado a Wendy.

-¡Pronto! Todos los muebles a las puertas-Ordeno Wendy corriendo por la casa.

-Gracias a Dios Abuelita y Melody no están en casa-Comento Soos mientras obedecía la orden de Wendy.

Mientras tanto Pacifica seguía observando a su padre disgustada.

-¡Siempre lo arruinas todo! ¡Quizá soy yo la que se equivocó! ¡Pensé que podías cambiar! ¡Pero solo te importa el dinero!-Grito Pacifica furiosa.

-¡Es lo más importante en esta vida! Con dinero tienes todo jovencita tú lo sabes muy bien-Contesto Preston poniéndose de pie y señalando a la rubia.

-¡No! Sin dinero volví a ser señorita Gravity Falls, sin dinero hice amigos, sin dinero Dipper logra grandes calificaciones, sin dinero Mabel es una artista, sin dinero uno puede ser amado… Tu nunca lo entenderás por eso esta conversación fue una pérdida de tiempo-Pacifica le dio la espalda a su padre y huyo hacia la cabaña del misterio.

-¡Pacifica espera!-Grito Preston sin poder detener a su hija. Preston bajo la mirada deprimido y suspiro-¿Estoy equivocado?-Se preguntó Preston mientras observaba a un hombre jugar con su hija en el parque.

Afuera de la cabaña del misterio los siete encapuchados seguían expectantes.

-¿Y cómo va eso?-Pregunto Michael observando a Cid.

-Ya casi…-Cid tecleo tres veces, tras un sonido Cid confirmo-El sistema de seguridad esta desactivado, procedan-Dijo Cid poniéndose de pie mientras guardaba su laptop-Regresare a la base ya cumplí mi parte aquí.

-Cori, Billy derriben la puerta-Ordeno Michael.

-Aun lado-Dijo Billy adelantándose ante Cori para empezar a golpear la puerta.

Dentro de la cabaña tanto Soos, como Wendy trataban de mantener la puerta cerrada.

-Dude necesitaremos refuerzos-Comento Wendy haciendo un esfuerzo por que la barricada que habían puesto frente a la puerta no sea derribada.

-Tienes razón-Contesto Soos también haciendo esfuerzo en lo mismo.

Ambos tomaron sus teléfonos y llamaron aun respectivo teléfono.

Guideon se encontraba conversando con sus matones cuando recibió la llamada de Wendy.

-Trae tu trasero aquí ¡Ya!-Grito Wendy a través del teléfono.

Mc. Gucket se encontraba trabajando en sus máquinas cuando recibió una llamada de Soos.

-Mm… señor Fidelford, necesitamos ayuda ¡Y si es rápida mejor!-Agrego Soos.

Robbie se encontraba tomando selfis en la carretera con todos sus amigos hasta que recibió una llamada de Wendy.

-Regresa en este momento y más te vale que tus padres en verdad te hayan enseñado algo-Dijo Wendy a través del teléfono.

Una vez Wendy colgó intercambio miradas con Soos.

-¿No falta nadie, no?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Pacifica…-Contesto Soos.

Para sorpresa de todos Pacifica salió del sótano.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?-Pregunto Pacifica, su ropa se veía bastante sucia-Vi a todos esos locos encapuchados afuera, tuve suerte de que no me vieran.

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Conozco la contraseña del laboratorio de Dipper y puedes entrar ahí si te arrastras debajo de la cabaña, mi cabello está lleno de arena-Pacifica sacudió un poco su cabello- La verdadera pregunta aquí es… ¡¿Qué esta ocurrieron?!-Volvió a preguntar Pacifica.

Los golpes de Billy volvieron a empujar a Wendy y Soos.

-¡Calla y ayuda!-Grito Wendy.

Pacifica sin pensarlo dos veces se juntó con Soos y Wendy a tratar de resistir en la puerta.

Afuera de la cabaña Cori observaba a Billy sin decir nada.

-Esto está tomando demasiado-Dijo Cori tocando el hombro de Billy.

-¿Crees que puedes hacer algo mejor?-Pregunto Billy.

-Mindy-Cori llamo a su compañera y señalo al tejado mientras hacia una grada con sus manos.

-De acuerdo-Contesto Mindy corriendo hacia Cori para que este le diera impulso y ella pudiera subir al tejado.

-Te abriré en un minuto-Dijo Mindy haciendo girar sus dagas en sus dos manos y rompiendo la ventana del segundo piso para entrar en la casa.

Dentro de la cabaña Wendy y compañía escucharon las pisadas en el segundo piso.

-Tenemos compañía…-Comento Pacifica mirando el techo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Soos preocupado.

-Yo me hago cargo-Dijo Wendy tomando su hacha.

-Son personas-Comento Pacifica preocupada.

-Son asesinos-Contesto Wendy dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

Afuera Sasha y Billy siguieron el ejemplo de Cori y Mindy para subir a Sasha al tejado también.

Wendy camino despacio hasta que se encontró con Mindy parada en pleno pasadizo del segundo piso.

-Wow… tú también eres bastante linda a tu manera, dicen que peleas bien-Comento Mindy tomando sus dagas.

-Nada como ser la única mujer en una casa llena de chicos-Contesto Wendy poniéndose en guardia.

Mindy intento apuñalar a Wendy, pero esta retrocedió hábilmente y pateo el estómago de Mindy obligándola a soltar las armas y dándole una oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre ella

-¡Quieta!-Grito Wendy sujetando las manos de Mindy.

-Grr… solo hay una persona que me puede dar órdenes…-Contesto Mindy inclinándose para darle un cabezazo a Wendy, luego patearla y ponerse de pie.

Para peor Sasha se unió a la pelea lanzando dos dagas que rozaron a Wendy.

-Soos, te dejare esto-Dijo Pacifica bajando al sótano, tras escuchar los ruidos en el segundo piso.

-Claro… fácil…-Dijo Soos mientras con dificultad soportaba los golpes de Billy hacia la puerta.

Michael observaba de brazos cruzados como sus hombres se abrían paso por cualquier medio en casa de los Pines.

Wendy estaba en peligro, ya tenía gran parte de su camisa y jean rasgados y una que otra herida sangraba.

-Déjame a mi Mindy, esta chica me debe una-Comento Sasha acercándose con sus dagas.

-Meeh como quieras, iré a abrirle la puerta a mi querido Co…-Mindy corrió distraída hacia la escalera, pero cayo desmaya al suelo tras recibir un toque eléctrico, luego Pacifica subió con los electro-guantes de Dipper puestos.

-Que tal una mano-Dijo Pacifica lanzando uno de los guantes a Wendy, ella se lo puso y sin pensarlo dos veces electrocuto a Sasha, está cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-Wow… te debo una-Comento Wendy mirando a Pacifica para luego cerrar los ojos con una expresión de dolor.

-Necesitas sanarte-Comento Pacifica preocupada ayudando a Wendy a apoyarse.

De repente una cadena tomo a Pacifica por detrás atando sus piernas.

-Vaya, vaya… nada mal-Comento Cori sujetando la cadena con la que había conseguido amarrar a Pacifica por los pies-Tranquila no te lastimare, no hasta que el chico despierte-Dijo Cori observando a la rubia en el suelo.

-¿Cómo demonios entraste?-Pregunto Wendy sorprendida.

-Por una ventana del primer piso-Contesto Cori mientras se acercaba a Wendy.

Wendy intento golpear a Cori, pero este esquivo hábilmente luego, sujeto el brazo de Wendy y tras meterle cabe la tiro al suelo.

-Quieta-Dijo Cori apuntando con su arma borra recuerdos.

Soos por su lado también cedió debido la gran fuerza física de Billy. Cayendo al suelo mientras Billy entraba a la cabaña.

-No puedo creer que deba hacer esto-Dijo Soos sacando una pistola borra recuerdos y apuntándole al tío Stan desde el suelo, sin embargo Soos dudo.

Billy sin pensarlo dos veces pateo el arma que tenía Soos en las manos.-No podemos permitirte hacer eso-Dijo Billy sujetando a sus del cuello de su ropa para luego golpearlo y noquearlo.

Una vez todos los miembros de la rueda en pie dentro de la casa se hallaban inconscientes. Michael entro en la casa tranquilamente.

-Ahora lo que sigue…-Dijo Michael caminando a la sala-No lastimen a ninguno, necesitaremos amenazar a Ford con las vidas de estos chicos para que le diga a Bill la ecuación que necesita-Michael camino con calma hasta la sala y apoyo su mano en la cabeza de Stan-Cuiden la casa mientras me encargo de esto.

Sin más Michael uso el hechizo para entrar en la mente de Stan.

Dentro de la mente de Stan, Bill la estaba pasando realmente mal, Ford, Dipper y Mabel habían logrado tener contra las cuerdas al triangulo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-El triángulo empezó a reír de forma desquiciada cosa que desconcertó un poco a la familia Pines.

-¿De qué te ríes? Te hemos vencido Bill-Dipper observaba enojado al triangulo.

-Llego mi nuevo huésped…-Contesto Bill dejando confundidos a los tres Pines presentes.

De repente Ford, Dipper y Mabel se sintieron atrapados por unas caderas negras y Michael hizo aparición en la mente de Stan vestido con su capucha de los guardianes de la pirámide para que no se vea su verdadero rostro.

-Señor Bill, he venido por usted-Dijo Michael acercándose a Bill para tomar su mano.

-Sí, eso es…-La mano de Bill se incendió en fuego azul.

-¡No!-Grito Dipper liberando al igual que sus tío y Mabel, pero ya era tarde Michael tomo la mano de Bill.

De repente los ojos de Michael se volvieron amarrillos pudiéndose ver aun a través de la oscuridad de su capucha

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Rio maniáticamente el hombre mientras de repente todo en la mente era un caos.

Dipper, Mabel y Ford despertaron, para su sorpresa ahora se encontraban amarrados al igual que Stan, Soos, Pacifica y Wendy.

Frente a ellos se encontraban Billy y Cori. Al fondo podían ver a Sasha y Mindy quienes seguían inconscientes tras recibir una descarga de los electro-guantes, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Dipper fue la persona que se acercó a ellos después.

-Qué bueno es vernos de nuevo… ¡Pino!-Hablo Michael, pero esta vez la voz y los ojos lo decían todo, Michael el líder de los guardianes ahora era quien traía a Bill encerrado en su mente y Bill tenia total acceso a ese cuerpo-Han fallado y mi venganza esta por empezar-Bill tomo un bastón y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-Pero antes mi buen amigo seis dedos tiene algo que decirme-Dijo Bill apuntando su bastón hacia Ford.

Dipper no podía creer lo que había pasado, estuvieron a punto de derrotar a Bill y ahora todo estaba perdido.

-Esa expresión me gusta Pines-Comento Cori observando a Dipper-Siente la desesperación en carne propia.

Dipper bajo la mirada, habían perdido. Bill todo este tiempo había estado con ellos, podrían haberlo eliminado cuando quisieran, pero ahora lo habían perdido ya era tarde y lo único que quedaba escuchar eran las risas del triángulo desquiciado.

CONTINUARA…

En la guarida de los guardianes Craig parecía llevar horas embistiendo la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!-Grito enojado Craig golpeando la puerta.

Para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió y frente a Craig una chica de aproximadamente trece o catorce años, de cabello castaño semi-ondulado, tes blanca, que vestía un manto de los guardianes de la pirámide se encontraba parada frente a él.

-Katrina…-Dijo Craig mirando a la chica.

-Me estaba aburriendo de escuchar tus gritos-Contesto la chica cruzándose de brazos.

"A-B-Y-X-G-M A-B B-I J-F-P-Q-B-O-F-M B-K-Z-M-K-Q-O-X-O-X-P I-X-V N-F-P-Q-X-P"

 **Uhh... diria que la situacion no va exactamente bien para nuestros queridos miembros de la rueda ¿Y quien es esa Katrina? ¿Que hara Craig ahora que es libre? ¿Y que hay de Bill ahora que esta en el cuerpo de él lider de los guardianes? ¿Preston entendera a su hija? Muchas dudas :3 Dejen su review! Los quiero mucho :3 Bye...**

 **Respuesta a los review:**

 **Llama: El capitulo se centro en mostrar cuanto ha cambiado Pacifica para bien :) Me alegra que notaras eso y que te gustara. Nada como el discurso motivacional de Pacifica xD ay adore escribir esas partes. El malvado dorito ya empezo a hacer de las suyas y este capitulo nos deja con muchas dudas.**

 **Lisi: Me sorprenderas si en verdad lo sabes, aunque es algo obvio ;) Sin embargo ahora las cosas estan un poquito salidas de control para pensar en eso.**

 **JJNNRR: Nada que ver xD Sherlock era un desastre con las mujeres. El amor esta muy lejos de la logica y esa gente aplica demasiado la logica. Si, la verdad fue una jugada arriezgada lo del beso comprendo que no te guste, pero sabes no tenia el objetivo de ser romantico sino significativo para esos dos, el proximo beso que se daran dentro del fic. ¡Si tendra una buena razon! Asi que tenme fe jeje y espero que como van las cosas hasta ahora el plan te haya parecido lo suficientemente malvado xD**

 **De hecho tengo plenado algunos especiales en lo que pienso como desarrollare la segunda mitad del fic ya que algunas cosas salieron de mis calculos a como las pensaba que ocurririan originalmente probablemente hablare de eso luego del capitulo 20. Que gracioso eres el review de ultimo momento antes de que suba el capitulo 19 ¿Me pregunto si te daras cuenta que subi este capitulo el mismo dia?**

 **Bueno... Me ha pasado que personas que ponian reviews seguidamente pararon de hacerlo y duele un poco sabes... es como "Hasta aqui llegue" "perdi el interes..." Quiza no... quiza simplemente les gusto el capitulo cerraron la pagina y entraron a facebook, twiter o tumblr que se yo... Amm... me gustan los reviews porque siento el apoyo y siento que estoy haciendo algo que mas d euna persona disfruta. Yo no haria mucho si dejaras de escribirme reviews no puedo obligarte a que lo hagas ni me voy a enojar contigo. Todo seguiria igual solo que ya no podria responderte.**

 **Bueno eso es todo espero pronto poder traerles el capitulo 20 para que sepan en que resulto todo esto.**


	20. Confrontacion

**10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! ¡Feliz Capitulo Nuevo! ¡Y final de temporada!**

 **Uff... Me tomo mucho tiempo... sangre, sudor, lagrimas... fluidos de otros tipos (?) Pero por fin! Lo logre! El capitulo 20...-Se arrastra por el suelo-Debo entregar el capitulo 20 a la comunidad *cof cof* X.X-Muere colocando el capitulo 20-  
**

 **Ya en serio! Este a sido un capitulo para el que he sido muy cuidadozo (al menos mas que con los otros) Es bastante largo, tiene muchos cambios de escenario asi que exige cierta atencion yo he hecho lo posible para que la lectura sea clara. Es un capitulo de accion como buen final de temporada que es con muchos misterios. Espero que lo disfruten ya que despues de este capitulo me tomare un tiempo para organizar ideas. Aproximadamente un mes masomenos, pero empezare un fic paralelo a este para que no se mueran en la espera sin leer nada en el que incluire las guias de lo inexplicable de Dipper, las guias de Mabel y otras sorpresas mas que si estan relacionadas al fic asi que si quieren leer algo divertido o curioso para distraerse. Ya saben a donde ir (Lo estare publicando proximamente)**

 **Este tiempo que me tomare no es por maldad si eso es lo que estan pensando... Lo que sucede es que hubieron muchos cambios de planes en base a mi idea original de como se desarrollaria este fanfic, so... desde la segunda mitad hay cosas que debo reestrucutrar. Tampoco se confundan esos cambios que hice al menos yo creo que fueron para bien, pero igual me obligan a tener mas cuidado con lo que hare en futuros capitulos.**

 **Bueno ya los dejo disfrutar el capitulo jeje dire el resto al final. Les deseo buena lectura. Un hermoso mes de Octubre que a mi tanto me gusta :3 y nos vemos ;) Espero que les guste.**

 **Confrontación**

Craig observaba a la chica frente a él con unos ojos que solo podían reflejar un solo sentimiento. Miedo. Esa chica, sea quien sea realmente le causaba a Craig una sensación de miedo terrible.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Pregunto Craig retrocediendo un par de pasos de la chica.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Katrina caminando hacia Craig mientras este seguía retrocediendo-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Al igual que tú, yo soy un miembro de los guardianes de la pirámide. Craig-La chica se inclinó hacia el adolescente con las manos apoyadas en su cintura.

Craig continuo retrocediendo mientras empezaba a sudar.-Me refiero a que no se te ordeno participar en ninguna operación, lo que es más… no se te ordeno salir de tu habitación-Contesto Craig tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Se acabó la comida así que salí a buscar más luego te escuche gritar y me preocupe por ti como la excelente amiga que soy. Así que te libere ¿No crees que deberías estar agradecido?-Katrina empezó a jugar con su cabello mientras paraba de avanzar.

-Gracias... supongo, pero te dieron mucha comida… eso es imposible-Comento Craig-"Ella en verdad es un monstruo"-Pensó observándola.

-Soy una chica en desarrollo Craig-Contesto Katrina caminando hacia Craig, esta sonrió al ver que el adolescente se ponía aún más nervioso ante la cercanía de ella y sonrió con malicia-¡Boo!-Grito la chica inclinándose hacia Craig y este tropezó cayendo al suelo-¡Ay! ¡Por favor Craig! Ya han pasado tres años, supéralo-Comento la chica inclinándose y ofreciéndole su mano a Craig para que se levantara.

-¿Me dices que supere que estuviste a punto de matarme?-Contesto Craig mientras ignoraba la mano de la chica y se ponía de pie-No tengo tiempo para esto...-Craig dio media vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse lo más pronto que pudiera de ahí, pero Katrina lo sostuvo del hombro.

-Ah, ah, ah, primero vas a decirme que rayos está ocurriendo aquí-La chica movió su dedo índice de lado a lado con su mano izquierda, mientras detenía a Craig tomándolo del hombro con su mano derecha.

-¿Eh? No… ¡No hay tiempo para esto Katri…!-Craig detuvo su frase al ver un brillo amarillo en los iris de la chica durante breves segundos. El moreno trago saliva y luego suspiro para luego hablar en un tono más calmado-…Van a dañar a alguien que me importa mucho si no salgo de aquí en este momento.

-Perfecto te acompaño, cuéntame más en el camino-Contesto la chica soltando al adolescente.

Craig sabía que no tenía otra opción que dejar a la chica hacer lo que quiere.-De acuerdo-Craig se sobo disimuladamente el hombro, Katrina lo había sujetado con bastante fuerza.

-Cuéntame más de esa chica, no he salido de aquí desde hace como tres semanas-Hablo Katrina mientras se estiraba y caminaba junto a Craig.

En la cabaña del misterio el ambiente era desolador. Dipper, Ford, Stan, Pacifica e incluso Mabel quien siempre ha sido conocida por ser la más optimista, no eran capaces de sonreír en esta situación. Lo que es más tenían miedo porque no parecía haber forma de salir del gran problema en el que se encontraban.

-Y bien seis dedos ¿Me darás la ecuación que necesito o no?-Pregunto Bichael (Bill en el cuerpo de Michael) inclinándose hacia Ford.

-Bill…-Ford le dirigió una mirada llena de ira al encapuchado de los ojos iluminados. Una ira acompañada de una profunda frustración.

-¡No se la des!-Grito Dipper sin levantar la cabeza.

Cori se acercó a Dipper enojado dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Bichael puso su bastón frente a Cori dándole a entender que no se acerque.

-Ah, ah… No hagas nada apresurado, estas criaturas son totalmente ilógicas… si lastimamos gravemente a uno querrán ser mártires todos y entonces tendré que esperar años, décadas o quizás siglos para encontrar la forma de salir de aquí-Bichael camino de un lado de la habitación al otro-…Pero eventualmente descubriría como salir-Bichael apunto su bastón hacia Ford-Sin embargo podemos hacer un trato… Tú me das la ecuación que busco y yo te dejare vivir con tus sobrinos en algún planeta alejado que no me interese o que se yo…-Bichael movió su mano sin darle mucho interés a lo que decía.

-¡Me niego a ayudarte Bill!-Grito Ford enojado.

-¡Si! ¡Preferimos llegar hasta aquí antes de ayudarte!-Grito Wendy.

-Emm… ¿Puedo llevarme a Melody a ese planeta que dices?-Pregunto Soos, para luego recibir un codazo por parte de Wendy.

-Es decir ¡Sí! ¡Yo tampoco!-Grito Soos mientras miraba apenado a Wendy.

-No conseguirás nada de nosotros estúpido triangulo-Gruño Stan observando la escena.

-Ya los oíste Bill, no conseguirás nada de nosotros-Dipper levantando la cara con bastante coraje hacia Bichael.

Pacífica y Mabel asintieron apoyando lo dicho por Dipper.

-Bueno… si esa es su decisión…-Bill les dio la espalda y observo a Billy-Billy rómpele las piernas a cualquiera de ellos… Creo que la estrella fugaz es buena opción, aún recuerdo sus ofensas y lo que le hizo a mi ojo.

Billy dudo tras escuchar la orden, pero después de un momento camino hacia Mabel.

-¡No te atrevas Bill!-Grito Dipper arrastrándose frente a su hermana.

-Quítate Dipper, te lastimara-Dijo Mabel preocupada.

-¡Detén esto! ¡Estúpido triangulo demente!-Grito Pacifica enojada.

Bichael empezó a reír.-Es verdad, la llama-Bichael camino hacia Pacifica-¿Qué no es tu nuevo interés amoroso niño?-Pregunto Bichael mientras tomaba a Pacifica de su mentón y miraba a Dipper.

-¡Suéltala!-Grito Dipper enojado.

-Cori ¿Puedes encargarte de la rubia tú?-Pregunto Bichael observando a su segundo compinche.

-Sera un placer-Contesto Cori acercándose a Pacifica arrastrando su cadena por el suelo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué no me desatas y vemos quien da las órdenes?!-Amenazo Stan enojado.

-Oh no, para ti tengo muchas ideas Stanley Pines-Contesto Bichael observando a Stan para luego reír de forma desquiciada.

Billy sujeto a Mabel, mientras Cori continuo arrastrando su cadena por el suelo acercándose a Pacifica.

-¡No te atrevas!-Grito Dipper tratando de liberarse, pero siendo empujado por el basto de Bichael-¡Grr! ¡No te atrevas Bill!-Volvió a gritar Dipper mirando a los ojos a Bichael, pero este solo reia.

-¡Dipper!-Grito Pacifica asustada observando a Cori.

-¡Dipper!-Grito Mabel asustada tratando de alejarse de Billy.

-¡Basta!-Grito Ford y todos se detuvieron-Yo… te daré… la ecuación, tú ganas Bill, tan solo no lastimes a estas personas. Yo responderé por todo tu odio-Contesto Ford.

-Eso suena bien mi buen amigo Stanford…-Contesto Bichael indicándole a sus hombres que se detuvieran con un gesto con la mano.

-Libera mis manos si quieres que te de la ecuación-Ford mostro sus manos esposadas.

Bichael chasqueo los dedos y Cori se acercó para liberar las manos, más no los pies de Ford.

-No intentes nada Ford, algunas de estas personas saldrán lastimadas si no resulta lo que intentes-Amenazo Bichael.

Stan observaba todo mientras usaba un pequeño clip tras su espalda para tratar de liberar el seguro del candado que lo mantenía atado.

Wendy observo todo esto preocupada.-"Espero que esos torpes lleguen a tiempo"-Pensó Wendy preocupada.

Aron se encontraba caminando alrededor del perímetro de la cabaña su misión era evitar que cualquier agente de la ley o civil, de hecho cualquier persona en general se acercara a la cabaña, para esto Aron había puesto varias trampas alrededor del perímetro de la cabaña del misterio.

-Como siempre, me dieron el trabajo más aburrido-Comento Aron cruzándose de brazos.

A cierta distancia se encontraba Guideon con su banda de matones detrás de unos arbustos observando al encapuchado.

-¿Cuál es el plan señor?-Pregunto Ojos de Fantasma observando al adolescente Alegria.

-No lo sé… bien… amm…-Guideon se puso a pensar mientras golpeaba su mentón con su dedo índice-Creo que recuerdo vagamente cierto hechizo, pero necesitare que sujeten a ese sujeto-Guideon señalo en direccion al encapuchado.

-A la orden señor-Dijo Ojos de fantasma junto con el resto de la banda que asintió y sonrió ante la orden de Guideon.

-No sería buena idea-Intervino un hombre acercándose al grupo, se trataba de Fidelford Mc. Gucket.

-¿Y porque no viejo? ¿Y cómo me encontraste?-Pregunto Guideon un tanto enojado.

-Puedo rastrear a cualquiera de ustedes-Mc. Gucket abrió su laptop.- El sistema que instale en la cabaña está totalmente fuera de servicio, como si alguien se hubiera conectado directamente a este y esquivado toda mi seguridad. He tratado de reconectarme, pero la persona que hackeo mi sistema me ha puesto muchas trabas, tengo que conectarme de forma directa para arreglarlo. El punto es que ya están dentro y probablemente instalaron trampas.

-¿Entonces que propones?-Pregunto Guideon un tanto irritado.

-Tu plan, pero con unas mejoras-Contesto el anciano con una sonrisa.

Un par de los matones de Guideon se acercaron a la cabaña.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?-Pregunto uno de ellos un tanto acobardado.

-Por el señor Guideon, no seas gallina-Contesto el otro.

Ambos se acercaron a la cabaña del misterio hasta que una trampa de luz se encendió debajo de ellos volviéndolos diminutos.

Esto alarmo a Aron quien corrió rápidamente a ver quién había caído en su trampa.

-¿Quiénes son estos? ¿Matones de ese niño?-Aron se inclinó a ver a los matones miniatura.

Guideon tomo al hombre con telequinesis aprovechando que se distrajo y lo atrajo hacia un arbusto donde se vio rodeado por el resto de la banda.

-Me estas subestimando…-Comento Aron poniéndose de pie y sacando cuatro pequeñas pelotas de su traje.

-¿Eso crees?-Pregunto Guideon muy confiado con una sonrisa.

Aron levanto una ceja preguntándose a que se refería, pero no sucedía nada.

-¡Vamos viejo! ¡Esa es la señal!-Grito Guideon alzando la voz.

De repente todo empezó a temblar y un robot de unos cuarenta metros de alto se abrió paso entre los arboles de Gravity Falls. Este parecía mejor construido, no es de sorprenderse considerando que ahora Mc. Gucket tenía el dinero para financiar mejores obras. Este parecía un leñador gigante, incluyendo su camisa a cuadros y una prolongada barba que Mc. Gucket podría controlar como un miembro más del robot.

-¡Ja! Lo convertiré en un robot de juguete-Dijo Aron lanzando una de sus pelotas al robot y las otras a la banda de Guideon.

El robot sin embargo reflejo la luz de la pelota hacia el propio Aron a través de unos paneles que se desplegaron en la superficie del mismo. Aron termino con el tamaño reducido.

-¡No otra vez!-Grito enojado Aron al ver su minúsculo tamaño.

Guideon lo sostuvo con dos dedos contra el suelo y empezó a usar el hechizo de control mental.

La fase A del plan de Mc. Gucket y Guideon había sido un éxito.

En medio de la carretera Ray trataba de detener a Robbie a toda costa.

-¿En serio es necesario que te vayas? Dude, nos estamos divirtiendo-Dijo Ray parándose frente a Robbie.

Robbie suspiro.-Escucha Ray… después de ciertas cosas he aprendido a diferenciar cuando una llamada es un juego, una broma, algo serio o de vida o muerte, en este pueblo esta última se da muy seguido y si una chica como Wendy Corduroy habla de esa manera, entonces significa que algo está muy mal. Yo voy a ayudar-Dijo Robbie acercándose al auto.

-¡Oh vamos chicos!-Dijo Ray tratando de detener a los amigos de Robbie que ya se dirigían al auto.

-Escucha vamos a volver al pueblo ¿Vienes o te quedas?-Pregunto Robbie con vos firme.

-Si Wendy habla así ha de ser serio dude-Comento Nate acercándose al auto al igual que Robbie.

-Si tenemos que apoyarla por eso somos amigos-Lee tambien se acercó al auto.

-Iremos con o sin ti-Tambry se paró junto a Robie.

Ray frunció el ceño enojado, esto le daría muchos problemas.- De acuerdo ustedes ganan… regresemos, además puede que Craig también este metido en algún lio-Dijo Ray tratando de fingir que se contagió de la preocupación del grupo.

Para estas alturas Guideon ya podía usar el cuerpo de Aron con bastante libertad. Además ya había regresado el cuerpo de Aron y el de su banda a la normalidad.

-Wow, así se siente tener un cuello-Comento Guideon tocando su cuello en el cuerpo de Aron.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, desactiva las trampas. Deben tener un control en algún lugar de su traje-Explico Mc. Gucket bajando de su robot y enviándolo a casa tocando un botón de un control remoto.

-¿Era necesario usar tremendo robot?-Pregunto Guideon.

-No-El viejo observo a Guideon con un semblante perdido.

-¿Aun estas algo loco, he?-Comento Guideon observando a Mc. Gucket mientras alzaba una ceja.

Guideon empezó a revisar el cuerpo que tenía buscando algún control en los bolsillos o algo.

-Creo que lo encontré-Comento Guideon tocando un botón, de repente un garfio salió de su cinturón colgándolo de cabeza en un árbol mientras la túnica se le bajaba al estar de cabeza.

-Creo que voy a usar el borrado de memoria una vez más-Comento Mc. Gucket volteándose para no ver a Guideon en el cuerpo de Aron de esa manera.

-¡Chicos ayúdenme!-Grito Guideon observando a su banda mientras tapaba sus partes íntimas.

Una vez descolgaron a Guideon en el cuerpo de Aron este siguió probando botones.

-Que tal… este-Dijo Guideon tocando otro botón solo para empezar a expulsar humo haciendo toser a todos los presentes-¡Este!-Grito Guideon por fin dando al correcto, dando que las trampas alrededor de la cabaña parpadearon para luego apagarse.

-Muy bien ahora la parte más delicada-Dijo Mc. Gucket observando la cabaña del misterio.

-¿Cuál es el plan anciano?-Pregunto Guideon observando la cabaña junto a Mc. Gucket.

-Usa el cuerpo de ese tonto para distraer a todos dentro mientras yo volvere a encender el sistema de seguridad, este comenzara a atacar a todos los que no reconozca en el perímetro, será el fin de los guardianes-Explico Mc. Gucket brevemente.

Dentro de la cabaña las cosas no iban bien Bichael comenzaba a impacientarse y Ford ya llevaba escribiendo un buen rato.

-¿Cuánto más planeas tardarte seis dedos?-Pregunto Bichael un tanto irritado-Estoy así de cerca de romperme las piernas yo mismo-Comento Bichael golpeándose así mismo con el bastón.

-¡Espera! ¿Creíste que podría escribir esta sencilla ecuación en solo dos reglones?-Pregunto Ford mientras continuaba escribiendo.

-¡Dijiste que eran una sencilla ecuación!-Grito Bichael disgustado.

-Claro que es sencilla, solo necesitare unas tres o cuatro hojas más-Contesto Ford sin parar de escribir.

-Espero que no te estés queriendo pasar de listo Stanford. Si esa ecuación que estas escribiendo no tiene ningún sentido juro que acabara con alguien al azar entre los presentes-Comento Bichael molesto, señalando con su bastón a cada una de las personas encadenadas en la sala.

Stan noto que ya había podido liberar el cerrojo de su candado, ahora lo que necesitaba era una oportunidad para atacar.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Mindy despertando después del choque eléctrico de hace unos minutos.

-Te quedaste dormida, no te perdiste de mucho-Contesto Cori que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados observando la situación.

-Mm… Todos siguen vivos ¿Por qué siguen vivos Cori?-Pregunto Mindy con un tono de voz infantil señalando a los miembros de la rueda.

Cori suspiro y luego volteo hacia Mindy.-Los necesitamos vivos aparentemente.

-Oh… Que lastima sabes, estoy muy enojada por lo de la electricidad y aun me siento algo paralizada, creo que necesitare respiración boca a boca-Comento Mindy haciéndole ojitos a Cori.

-Primero se te pasara en un momento y segundo no tiene nada que ver la respiración de boca a boca-Contesto Cori un tanto irritado.

-¿Bueno por si las dudas, no?-Contesto Mindy sacándole la lengua a Cori, este miro en otra dirección.

-No te pases de lista lunática-Contesto Sasha también recuperándose del choque eletrico.

-¿Que? Aun no entiendes que no estas ni si quiera en la friendzone-Contesto Mindy con vos burlona observando a Sasha.

-No es que lo que tengan ustedes dos sea exactamente muy formal-Comento Sasha observando enojada a Mindy.

-Cori y yo tenemos una relación más intensa de lo que te puedas imaginar-Contesto Mindy abrazando el brazo de Cori, este se apeno un poco mientras se empezaba a irritar.

Algunos de los presentes especialmente los más jóvenes se apenaron un poco ante lo dicho por Mindy.

-¿Podrían comportarse ustedes dos? No es momento para esto-Contesto Cori un tanto irritado.

-¡Silencio!-Grito Bichael molesto-¡No quiero ninguna tontería más! Dejen que seis dedos se concentren en acabar de escribir esa ecuación o el resto de sus vidas serán pesadillas-Amenazo al fin Bichael.

Mindy bajo la mirada como una niña a la que le gritaron sus padres los demás se veían asustados, sabían que ahora no era su líder si no su Dios el que les hablaba. En ese momento "Aron" entro a la cabaña.

-Hola compañeros-Guideon saludo a todos en el cuerpo del encapuchado.

-Aron ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar monitoreando el perímetro?-Pregunto Sasha un tanto irritada observando a su compañero.

-Bueno yo… em…-Guideon en el cuerpo de Aron carraspeo la garganta y volvió a hablar-Yo… termine de poner las trampas y quise venir a ver cómo les iba-Guideon había logrado una excusa masomenos decente.

Cori lo observo levantando una ceja.- ¿Te pasa algo Aron? Te ves más estúpido de lo normal-Comento Cori acercándose al encapuchado más delgado.

-¿A mí? No… yo solo estaba aburrido de ese puesto, vamos chicos ustedes se llevan toda la diversión-Contesto Guideon tratando de sonar cool.

-Mm… ya veo, sin embargo tu tenías que mantener tu puesto ¿Qué pasa si el enano, el viejo o el gótico de cuarta llegan?-Pregunto Cori.

-¡Enano!-Grito Guideon indignado para de frente recibir un golpe en la cara por parte de Cori.

-Caes ante una provocación tan simple… eres tan estúpido como mi archivo decía-Comento Cori para luego darle un cabezazo al cuerpo de Aron.

Tras ese fuerte golpe Guideon despertó ya dentro de su cuerpo.

-Oh no…-Dijo Guideon preocupado poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la cabaña.

Bichael volteo enojado hacia el grupo que tenía encadenado en esa habitación.- ¡Ustedes lo sabían!-Grito enojado señalando al grupo, pero solo Wendy sonrió.

-Soos y yo llamamos refuerzos antes de que ustedes llegaran y parece que ya están aquí-Dijo Wendy alegre.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Dipper animado.

-¿Creíste que lo dejaríamos así?-Pregunto Wendy con una sonrisa.

Bichael empezó a irritarse, pero pensó rápido y fue a la ventana ahí estaba Fidelford conectado al sistema de seguridad de la cabaña mediante su laptop.

-¡Deténganlo!-Grito Bichael señalando la ventana.

Billy y Sasha fueron los primeros en salir, acompañados de un atontado Aron, para sorpresa de Billy un auto lo arrollo derribándolo, era el de la mamá de Thompson conducido por Robbie que venía acompañado del resto de sus amigos.

-¿Me quitaran la licencia por esto?-Pregunto Robbie preocupado.

-Viejo acabas de cometer un homicidio en el auto de mi mamá-Contesto Thompson asustado tomando de los hombros a Robbie.

Sin embargo Billy se puso de pie y golpeo el auto dejándolo bastante aboyado.

-No sé si alegrarme de que siga vivo-Comento Robbie mientras él y los demás adolescentes bajaban del auto. Ray sabía que tenía que fingir que estaba con ellos ahora.

-No tengo idea de que está pasando, pero… ¡Si quieres llegar al anciano tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros!-Grito Robbie junto a sus amigos.

-Je…-Billy golpeo su puño. Mientras Sasha y Aron trataron de llegar hacia Mc. Gucket, sin embargo Guideon llego junto con su banda de matones quienes se interpusieron entre los guardianes y el viejo Fidelford.

-¡Apúrate anciano!-Grito Guideon preocupado sabiendo lo peligroso que podían llegar a ser los guardianes.

-Ya casi…-Contesto Mc. Gucket mientras seguía tecleando.

Bichael observo todo esto desde la ventana de la cabaña.

-¡Mas estorbos!-Grito Bichael enojado, pero de repente un golpe en la cara lo sorprendió, era el tío Stan que se había puesto de pie aprovechando la confusión.

-Un placer golpearte de nuevo-Comento Stan lanzando a Bichael contra Cori.

Mindy se alarmo y corrió a lastimar al anciano, pero Ford aprovecho que tenía las manos desatadas y la confusión para sacar su arma laser que traía escondida dentro de su gabardina y apuntarle a Mindy, está esquivo el disparo dando un salto hacia atrás, luego Ford libero sus piernas disparándole a las cadenas que traía en los pies.

-Esto se está saliendo de control-Comento Bichael poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-Nos toca un segundo round con los ancianos-Comento Cori poniéndose de pie junto a Mindy.

-Así parece-Comento Mindy un tanto disgustada.

-No, el sistema de seguridad se activara en cualquier momento… ¡Llevémonos a la estrella fugaz y a la llama!-Ordeno Bichael, mientras ejercía una especie de poder telequinetico para mantener quietos a Stan y Ford con bastante dificultad.

Cori tomo a Pacifica sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Dipper!-Grito Pacifica asustada.

-¡Pacifica!-Grito Dipper preocupado.

Bichael lanzo a Stan y a Ford contra una pared y luego de sujetarse por un breve instante la cabeza con una expresión de cansancio corrió y tomo a Mabel.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito Mabel tratando de moverse.

-¡Mabel!-Dipper vio a su hermana alejarse en brazos del encapuchado

-Usar poderes me agota… aún falta para que me recupere del todo-Se quejó Bichael viviendo el casación de un cuerpo humano.

Al salir vieron que Billy mantenía una batalla contra el grupo de adolescentes, así que Bichael le paso a Mabel.

-Cambio de planes, las conservaremos a ambas ¡Hora del plan B chicos!-Explico Bichael rápidamente.

Todos los encapuchados expulsaron humo de sus trajes y escaparon.

Mientras Ford se dedicó a liberar de las cadenas a los demás miembros de la rueda.

Una vez liberado Dipper corrió afuera buscando a su hermana y a la rubia, pero los guardianes ya habían escapado.

-¡No!-Grito Dipper dejándose caer de rodillas enojado al ver que habían huido.

En ese momento llego Melody con abuelita en el auto de Soos solo para encontrarse con la expresión de preocupación de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Melody observando todos los daños hechos a la cabaña y la gran cantidad de personas presentes.

Después de un momento todos los miembros de la rueda se encontraban en la cabaña del misterio.

Ray se dedicó a curar las heridas de Wendy con gasa y alcohol.

-Gracias Ray-Wendy sonrió conmovida por el gesto.

-No te preocupes, no debí subestimar los problemas de tus amigos Pines-Contesto Ray soplando las heridas de Wendy-"Debo reunirme con el resto cuanto antes si es que usaran el plan B"-Pensó Ray.

-¡Demonios!-Grito Dipper frustrado pateando un mueble.

-Dude destruir mi sofá favorito no ayudara-Comento Soos alzando sus manos para ver luego la expresión de enojo de Dipper-De acuerdo, continua, continúa.

-¡Mi hermana y Pacifica están con esos tipos!-Grito Dipper exasperado.

-A todos aquí no nos gusta eso Dipper-Contesto Wendy un tanto irritada.

-Si… Pero no vamos a dejarlo así. Vamos por esos tipos ¿no?-Sugirió Robbie tratando de llamar la atención de todos.

-Si supiéramos como encontrarlos no estaríamos aquí, genio-Contesto Guideon con sarcasmo.

-¡Chicos vean esto!-Grito Melody llamando la atención de todos a la sala, donde en el televisor se podía ver a Shandra Jimenez.

Frente al ayuntamiento del pueblo se encontraba Shandra Jimenez sosteniendo su micrófono.

-Hola soy Shandra Jimenez. Aquí informándoles que la banda de criminales que ataco el torneo de minigolf de hace unas semanas y los presuntos atacantes del cine de Gravity Falls se han mostrado frente a todo el pueblo con nada más ni nada menos que un secuestro y una amenaza-Explico la mujer rápidamente.

La cámara enfoco a los seis encapuchados parados en la azotea del ayuntamiento, también se podía ver a Mabel y Pacifica amarradas espalda contra espalda ambas se veían asustadas.

-¡Stanford entrégame lo que quiero o estas niñas y el pueblo lo pagaran!-Grito Bichael.

Sasha utilizo el hechizo de revivir a los muertos liberando una gran cantidad de zombis en Gravity Falls. Cori y Mindy liberaron un gigantesco golem de tierra sobre el pueblo para que este causara destrucción. Los gritos de la gente del pueblo no se hicieron esperar. Aron se encargó de volver diminuta a algunas personas del pueblo quitándoles sus posibilidades de supervivencia.

-¡Si quieren detenernos solo hay una forma! ¡Que Stanford me traiga lo que busco!-Grito Bichael para luego reír sádicamente.

Luego la cámara regreso con Shandra.

-Bueno ya lo oyeron… soy Shandra Jimenez y… ¡Stanford entrégale lo que quiere por el amor de Dios!-Grito la mujer perdiendo la compostura. En ese momento Melody apago la televisión.

Ford bajo la mirada y cerro los puños sintiendo frustración. Dipper sin más se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña del misterio.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! No te puedes ir así-Dijo Wendy deteniendo a Dipper.

-Yo sí, debo buscar a mi hermano-Grito Ray corriendo al pueblo tras inventar la excusa perfecta.

Afuera de la cabaña Craig y Katrina vieron a Ray salir corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

-Mira es tu hermano-Dijo Katrina señalando a Ray.

-Es lo de menos yo me uniré al pino por esta vez-Dijo Craig caminando hacia la cabaña.

-¿Estás loco? Eso es traición-Contesto Katrina un tanto confundida por la actitud de Craig.

-Voy a recompensarlo, pero no permitiré que ninguno de esos estúpidos lastime a la única persona que realmente se preocupó por mí-Contesto Craig caminando hacia la cabaña.

Katrina suspiro y sonrió observando a Craig.-Bueno yo planeo limitarme a observar por esta vez-Dijo Katrina dándole la espalda a Craig y dirigiéndose al pueblo.

Dentro de la cabaña las cosas seguían tensas.

-Tenemos que idear un plan-Sugirió Mc. Gucket.

-Dipper ellos tienen razón-Ford sostuvo el hombro de su sobrino para detenerlo.

Dipper cerro los puños para luego suspirar resignado-Si, tienen razon… creo que tengo algunas ideas, pero necesitare la ayuda de todos-Dijo Dipper con seriedad.

-Pues puedes incluirme en ellas-La voz de Craig se dejó oír en la cabaña.

-Craig tu hermano acaba de ir a buscarte-Dijo Wendy acercándose a Craig.

-Eso es lo de menos ahora-Contesto Craig rápidamente.

-¿Dónde estabas Craig?-Pregunto Dipper disgustado.

-No tengo tiempo para responder a tus paranoias, ni tampoco de culparte porque Mabel no esté aquí. Vamos a recuperarla-Hablo Craig con vos firme.

-Bien, este es mi plan…-Dijo Dipper llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Luego de explicado el plan Stan y Ford montaron en el auto de Stan, mientras Dipper, Craig, Guideon y Wendy subieron al carrito de minigolf. Robbie y sus amigos en el auto de la mamá de Thompson. La banda de Guideon montón en sus propios vehículos, Soos con Melody en su auto y Mc. Gucket llamo a su robot con su control remoto todos con rumbo al pueblo.

Desde la azotea del ayuntamiento los guardianes observaban tranquilamente como se daba el caos en el pueblo.

-No se compara a lo que hare cuando recupere mi forma física, pero no está mal-Comento Bichael observando toda la destrucción con una sonrisa que expresaba la más completa locura.

Mientras tanto Katrina se encontraba sentada sobre el letrero del cine de Gravity Falls.

-"Veamos a que me enfrento"-Pensó Katrina observando el caótico panorama.

Robbie sabía cuál era su lugar en esta confrontación él y sus amigos corrieron al centro comercial se abrieron paso violentamente contra los zombis dentro hasta llegar a la tienda de música.

Nate y Lee pusieron toda las barricadas posibles para tratar de aguantar dentro de la tienda de música, mientras Robbie, Tambry y Thompson conectaban y encendían todos los parlantes.

-Vamos a tocar una canción para esos zombis-Dijo Robbie emocionado mientras hacia un acorde con su guitarra.

Mientras tanto el enorme golem de tierra causaba destrozos por todo el pueblo, sin embargo fue detenido por un poderoso golpe por parte del nuevo robot de Mc. Gucket.

-¡Ja! ¡Jaja!-Rio Mc. Gucket mientras movía palancas con sus manos y su barba.

-Siento que estoy en Japon-Comento Soos observando la pelea del robot con el monstruo gigante desde la ventana del auto.

-Pronto te sentirás como en Rancon City-Contesto Melody atropellando a cuanto zombi pudo hasta que el auto no pudo avanzar, luego se bajó del auto con un bate de criquet en mano y dándole uno a Soos.

-¿Rancon City? En serio sabes de zombis… Siento que te amo aún más-Comento Soos contento bajando del auto. Melody sonrio ante las palabras de su novio y empezó a golpear a los zombis al igual que Soos.

Mientras tanto Ray ahora vestido con su túnica de los guardianes de la pirámide se encargó de inyectarle un mutageno a cinco zombis que recién se encontraban saliendo del suelo.

-A ver si pueden detener estos-Dijo Ray mientras observaba a los zombis mutar con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Dipper y compañía se encontraban en medio de los callejones de Gravity Falls.

-El tío Stan y Ford atacaran primero, nosotros entraremos por delante mientras están distraídos-Explico Dipper rápidamente.

Todos asintieron entendiendo el plan.

-Guideon ordénale a tus matones que mantengan a los zombis lejos del ayuntamiento-Dijo Dipper observando al más pequeño del grupo.

-De acuerdo-Guideon saco su teléfono y llamo a ojos de fantasma.

-Wendy ¿Estarás bien con todas esas heridas?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes ¿No sabes con quien estás hablando? Soy la chica más cool que has conocido ¿recuerdas?-Pregunto Wendy inclinándose hacia Dipper quien respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien ahora que quedo claro, mejor prepárense-Dijo Craig mientras notaba como el grupo se veía rodeado de zombis, Dipper tomo un bate de baseball, Craig un tubo de metal y Wendy su hacha mientras Guideon se preparó para usar su amuleto.

Los gemelos Pines ya habían estacionado detrás del ayuntamiento.

-Aquí es ¿Entiendes el plan?-Pregunto Ford mientras observaba el ayuntamiento.

-No soy tan torpe, gracias por dudarlo-Contesto Stan enojado.

-Je ¿Gemelos Pines?-Pregunto Ford ofreciéndole su puño a Stan.

-Gemelos Pines-Contesto Stan chocando su puño con el de su hermano.

-Bien hora de probar esta cosa-Comento Ford sacando un maletín de la guantera.

Luego de darse confianza el uno al otro Stan y Ford empezaron con la operación.

En el centro comercial todo parecía ir bastante bien, cuando de repente uno de los zombis modificados por Ray se abrió paso por la barricada que habían puesto en la tienda de música.

-Oh no-Dijo Robbie preocupado.

Mientras tanto la gente del pueblo se reunía horrorizada en el tejado de un edificio continuo al ayuntamiento. Entre ellos Preston y Priscila Northwest.

-Nuestra hija Preston-Dijo Priscila nerviosa observando a Pacifica en el tejado del ayuntamiento.

Preston también estaba preocupado por Pacifica y veía todo sin estar seguro de que acción tomar.

Por su parte Ford entro al ayuntamiento con las manos en alto.-Me rindo tranquilos-Dijo al verse rodeado por Billy y Aron-Me rindo, le daré la ecuación a Bill.

Billy sin tomar en cuenta lo que Ford había dicho lo tomo a la fuerza y lo llevo al tejado donde se encontraban Bichael, Mindy, Cori y Sasha.

-Mi buen amigo Stanford-Dijo Bichael caminando hacia Ford-¿Decidiste entregarme lo que quiero?-Pregunto Bill inclinándose hacia él.

Pacífica y Mabel intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-Por supuesto…-Stan tomo una hoja y se la dio.

-¿Así de simple? Vaya me sorprendes Stanford-Bichael observo a Ford impresionado.

-Solo prométeme que no tocaras a mi familia y que detendrás toda esta locura-Dijo Ford en voz baja bajando la mirada.

Bichael rio a carcajadas-¡No estás en posición de negociar! ¡Pero bien! No lastimare a tu familia y amigos de la rueda-Contesto Bichael tratando de quitarle la hoja a Ford.

Ford se la dio y entonces Bichael se dio cuenta de un detalle Ford solo tenía cinco dedos ese no era Ford era Stan. Luego abrió la hoja y decía "SORPRESA"

-¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme?!-Grito Bichael irritado presionando el cuello de Stan con telequinesis.

-Sor…pre…sa-Dijo Stan con dificultad mientras un par de disparos derribaban a Mindy y Sasha por sorpresa dejándolas paralizadas.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Bichael volteando, para ver a Ford en un edificio contiguo portando una especie de Sniper Magnetico- Grr….Acabare con esto personalmente-Dijo Bichael usando el garfio en su traje para llegar al edificio en el que se encontraba Ford no sin antes aventar a Stan con fuerza al suelo.

Por su parte el grupo de Dipper seguía abriéndose paso hacia el ayuntamiento.

-Pronto. El tío Stan y el tío Ford ya empezaron a hacer su parte-Dijo Dipper corriendo hacia el ayuntamiento.

-Vamos lo más rápido que podemos-Respondió Wendy mientras decapitaba a un zombi, de repente uno de los zombis modificados por Ray se abrió paso hacia ellos, pero unas cadenas le metieron cabe tirándolo al suelo, estas cadenas eran sostenidas por dos matones de la banda de Guideon.

-Nadie se mete con el señor Guideon-Comento uno de los miembros de la banda.

-Muy bien chicos-Los felicito Guideon, sin embargo el zombi se liberó fácilmente rompiendo las cadenas.

-Dipper, Craig, Wendy sigan, yo y los chicos nos encargamos ¡Rescaten a Mabel!-Dijo Guideon para luego gritar esa última frase con cierta determinación.

-Ten por seguro que lo haremos-Respondió Dipper corriendo hacia el ayuntamiento, seguido de Craig y Wendy.

-Bien… Vamos chicos-Dijo Guideon con una sonrisa.

Por su lado Soos y Melody trataban de ayudar a cuanto civil encontraban en el pueblo. Para su sorpresa se encontraron con Candy y Grenda quienes también se abrían paso entre los zombis gracias a la increíble fuerza de Grenda.

-Soos, Melody-Los llamo Candy acercándose a ellos-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Emm…-Soos iba a responder, pero de pronto otro de los zombis genéticamente modificados se acercó-Pregúntale a el-Contesto Soos señalando a la criatura.

En el centro comercial las cosas no iban bien el plan de Robbie se estaba arruinando, cuando de repente un auto se abrió paso dentro del centro comercial arroyando a cuanto zombi se interponga frente a ellos, era un auto fúnebre del cual bajaron el señor y la señora Valentino ambos vestidos con chalecos anti-balas y trajes anti disturbios.

-Hijo ¿Cuál era la primera regla?-Pregunto el padre de Robbie mientras le disparaba a un zombi usando una escopeta de cañón cortado.

-Divertirme-Contesto Robbie con una sonrisa mientras volvía a organizar el equipo de sonido.

-Eso es cariño-Contesto la mamá de Robbie con una sonrisa mientras encendía una motosierra-Volteen chicos, esto se pondrá feo-Dijo la mamá de Robbie contenta corriendo hacia el zombie modificado y cortándole una pierna.

Una vez Robbie termino de armar el equipo llamo a Mc. Gucket. Mc. Gucket continuaba luchando con el golem de tierra quien no paraba de golpear al robot, este contenía los golpes y se los regresaba iniciando una auténtica batalla de titanes.

Dentro de la cabina del robot Mc. Gucket bebía de una tasa que decía Dad #1.

-¿Hola?-Contesto Mc. Gucket al ver la llamada de Robbie entrando desde la cabina del robot.

-Ya acabe aquí ¿Estás listo?-Pregunto Robbie.

-Digamos que casi…-Contesto Mc. Gucket para luego notar como un par de los zombis mutados comenzaban a treparse por las piernas del robot-Tengo algunos problemas te llamare luego-Mc. Gucket corto la comunicación con el gótico.

Mc. Gucket movió un par de palancas y una tercera con su barba. El robot tomo ambos zombis y los aventó lejos, para luego golpear con su barba al golem de tierra.

En el ayuntamiento Stan se puso de pie solo para ver a Cori quien sin pensarlo dos veces puso su cadena sobre el cuello del anciano e intento estrangularlo.

-Muy mala idea engañarnos Stanley Pines…-Dijo Cori enfundado.

-¡Tío Stan!-Grito Mabel preocupada.

-¡Señor Pines!-Grito Pacifica también preocupada.

Stan trato de alejar la cadena de su cuello con ambas manos.

Por otro lado Ford saco su pistola de rayos y empezó a dispararla contra Bichael quien simplemente se paró detrás de un muro para evitar los disparos.

-¡Te he ofrecido galaxias! ¡Conocimiento y poder absoluto seis dedos!-Grito Bichael enojado- ¡Y lo rechazaste!-Agrego tomando con telequinesis a Ford y lanzándolo contra una pared.

Ford levanto la cabeza adolorido tras recibir el golpe, solo para notar que Bichael respiraba agitado.-Aun no estás del todo reconstruido Bill. Usar tus poderes hace que te canses en ese cuerpo humano-Ford se puso de pie y corrió hacia Bichael solo para golpearlo en la cara.

Bichael sin embargo logro invertir la situación para empezar a golpear a Ford.

Por su parte Dipper, Wendy y Craig entraron al ayuntamiento y empezaron a explorar la primera planta. Ahí encontraron al comisario Blubs, al oficial Durland y al alcalde Tyler amarrados y amordazados en la habitación del alcalde.

Dipper se acercó a desatarlos, pero Craig lo detuvo.

-¿Realmente eres ingenuo, verdad Pines?-Pregunto Craig sujetando el hombro de Dipper.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Dipper sin entender a que se refería Craig.

Craig tomo una silla y la deslizo en dirección al alcalde y los oficiales solo para ver como una trampa de luz se activaba en el suelo volviendo diminuta la silla.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?-Pregunto Craig mirando a Dipper.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Los dejamos ahí?-Pregunto Wendy.

Dipper iba a responder, pero de repente una silla fue aventada desde las escaleras que daban a la azotea ahí se encontraban Billy y Aron.

-Pines ve y salva a Mabel-Dijo Craig dando un paso adelante.

-Sí, nosotros nos encargamos de esto-Agrego Wendy tomando su hacha.

-¿Están seguros?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-¡Ve!-Grito Wendy saltando a la acción al igual que Craig.

-Yo voy por el pequeño traidor-Dijo Billy acercándose para tomar a Craig con su brazo y lanzarlo contra una pared, por su parte Aron lanzo una de sus pelotas contra Wendy, pero Wendy lanzo su hacha partiendo la bola en dos en el aire y después darle una patada a Aro.

-¡Eres genial Wendy!-Grito Dipper pasando en medio de ambos encapuchados rumbo a la azotea.

-¡Dime más de eso cuando esto termine!-Grito Wendy antes de hacerle una llave a Aron y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Dipper solo subió su pulgar mientras seguía corriendo escaleras arriba solo para encontrarse con la escena de Cori tratando de estrangular al tío Stan. Dipper sin pensarlo dos veces intento golpear a Cori con el bate de baseball, pero Cori actuó rápidamente dando un salto hacia atrás y liberando al anciano.

-¡Tío Stan! ¿Estas bien?-Grito Dipper preocupado.

-Estoy… bien…-Dijo Stan arrodillado sobándose el cuello.

-¿Viniste a jugar niño?-Pregunto Cori lanzando su cadena hacia Dipper, este recibió un fuerte golpe de parte del arma, pero luego la sujeto con una sonrisa, rápidamente encendió sus electro-guantes causando que la electricidad fuera conducida por todo el metal de la cadena hasta acabar electrocutando a Cori.

-Se acabó-Dijo Dipper acercándose al cuerpo de Cori que se hallaba en el suelo tras recibir la descarga en búsqueda de tomar la llave para liberar a Mabel y Pacifica. Sin embargo en cuanto Dipper se acercó Cori volvió a reaccionar golpeando a Dipper en la cara.

-Sabes niño, te estoy empezando a odiar en serio-Comento Cori poniéndose de pie.

-¡Dipper!-Grito Pacifica preocupada.

-¡Bro!-Grito Mabel preocupada.

Preston veía como se iba desarrollando la pelea en la azotea del ayuntamiento, así como la de Ford y Soos, este sin más cerró los puños y se paró delante de la gente del pueblo que estaba con él.

-Pueblo de Gravity Falls necesito su ayuda-Dijo Preston con vos firme las personas del pueblo incluyendo su esposa lo vieron algunos impresionados y otros confundidos- Y esta vez hablo como padre, mi hija esta allá arriba y tiene problemas. Quiero salvarla, pero no podré hacerlo yo solo por eso necesito que ustedes colaboren conmigo. Sé que no he sido la mejor persona… tengo mucho que enmendar he cometido muchos errores, pero saben algo… Mi hija si cree en ustedes y tiene un profundo cariño por este pueblo, ella dijo que ustedes se unían ante la adversidad y salían victoriosos especialmente cuando se trataba de proteger a quienes aman. Pues allá hay alguien a quien amo y necesito proteger-Dijo Preston señalando al ayuntamiento.

-Preston tiene razón-Dijo el varonil Dan.

-¡Si! ¡No dejaremos que esta gente haga lo que quiera en nuestro pueblo!-Grito Linda Susan.

-Mostrémosles de que estamos hechos-Dijo Toby decidido mientras mostraba su bate con púas.

-¡Al ayuntamiento!-Grito Preston dirigiendo al pueblo hacia el ayuntamiento entre un mar de zombis.

Wendy logro controlar a Aron y convencerlo de desactivar las trampas, una vez lo dejo inconsciente se dirigió a liberar a Tayler y compañía.

-Salgan de aquí y ayuden afuera que el pueblo está hecho un caos-Dijo Wendy una vez acabo de liberar a los oficiales y al alcalde.

-Gracias Wendy, quizá te perdone una que otra visita a la comisaria-Comento el comisario Blubs.

-Ténganlo en cuenta sheriff-Contesto Wendy haciéndole un gesto con la mano-Ahora váyanse yo aún tengo que ver algunas cosas por aquí. Los tres hombres obedecieron saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Por su parte Craig tenía problemas con el fuerte Billy.

-¿Por qué nos traicionaste?-Pregunto Billy mientras intentaba aplastar a Craig a golpes.

-¡Porque metieron a Mabel en esto!-Grito Craig golpeando las piernas de Billy con un palo de hierro recordando la táctica de Dipper, luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Billy con el tubo de metal dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-Pregunto Ray que ya vestía su capucha de los guardianes.

Craig solo vio a su hermano un tanto intimidado, si había alguien entre los guardianes al que nunca pudo hacerle frente además de Katrina era él.

-¿Por qué no subes a apoyar a Dipper?-Pregunto Wendy sorprendiendo a Craig.

Craig dudo por un momento.-De acuerdo…-Contesto corriendo escaleras arriba, Ray intento detenerlo, pero Wendy se paró frente a él.

-Por favor, no quiero lastimarte-Comento Ray tratando de hacer más gruesa su voz para no ser reconocido mientras observaba a Wendy.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo pero…-Wendy pateo a Ray en el estómago derribándolo

Ray se puso de pie.-Bien, veamos que tanto sabes hacer-Ray se puso en guardia y Wendy sonrió.

Mc. Gucket por fin pudo sujetar al golem de tierra, para luego sacar un potente lanzallamas desde la boca de su robot hasta carbonizar la tierra de la que estaba hecho por fin librándose del monstruo.

-Hey Robbie, estoy listo-Dijo Mc. Gucket por el teléfono.

Robbie y compañía seguían luchando en el centro comercial.

-Ya era hora-Comento Robbie disgustado-¡Vamos chicos!-Grito Robbie reuniendo a su banda. Nate toco la batería, Lee el bajo, Robbie la guitarra, Tambry y Thompson lo ayudaron a cantar.

Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken?

-Que agradable canción-Comento la señora Valentino mientras seguía luchando contra los zombis.

-Y que lo digas-Comento el señor Valentino mientras le disparaba a varios zombis.

Mc. Gucket activo un sistema de parlantes en su robot ayudando a que la música se escuchara por toda la ciudad.

But you see, it's not me, it's not my family  
In your head, in your head they are fighting  
With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head, in your head, they are crying...

Soos y Melody trataban de defenderse de los zombis, Candy se mantenía sobre un auto pateando a todo el que se acercara, mientras Grenda mantenía al zombi mutado alejado lanzando objetos contundentes.

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie, yeah, hey  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh! Oohh, oohh, dou, dou, dou, dou...

Guideon y compañía lograban controlar al zombi mutado gigante y sonreían al ver como la música comenzaba a afectar a los zombis en todo el pueblo, algunos ya empezaban a estallar.

Another mother's breaking  
Heart is taking over  
And the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken

Por su parte Ford seguía manteniendo su pelea con Bichael.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Bichael disgustado al oír la música y observar como en el pueblo los mares de zombis ya comenzaban a colapsar.

-El inicio del fin de tu plan Bill-Contesto Ford propinándole un cabezazo al encapuchado alejándolo mientras volvía a tomar su arma.

It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting..!  
With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are dying...

Cori se acercó a Dipper preparándose para seguir lastimándolo, pero Stan se acercó sosteniendo a Cori y lanzándolo lejos de su sobrino.

-¡Hey! El único que lastima a mi familia soy yo-Reclamo Stan enojado señalándose a sí mismo.

Craig llego a la azotea y rápidamente corrió a intentar liberar a Mabel forzando la cerradura con una ganzúa.

-¡Craig llegaste!-Grito Mabel contenta.

-No te iba a dejar aquí-Contesto Craig con una sonrisa.

Por su parte Dipper libero a Pacifica rápidamente.

-¡Dipper!-Grito Pacifica contenta abrazándolo, abrazo que Dipper no dudo en corresponder.

-¡Un poco de ayuda aquí!-Grito Stan al verse contenido por las cadenas de Cori.

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie, yeah, hey.  
What's in your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh!  
Oohh, oohhahh, oohhahh, dou, dou, dou, dou...

Sasha y Mindy se levantaron algo confundidas. Dipper por su parte se acercó a Cori para electrocutarlo de nuevo, pero este detuvo la mano de Dipper.

-Mis guantes son un aislante ¿Creíste que no estaría preparado para jugar contigo niño?-Pregunto Cori lanzándole una patada a Dipper haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

-¡Oye!-Grito Pacifica disgustada.

-Ten, eres mejor con esto que yo-Dijo Dipper sacando un arma magnética de su chaqueta y lanzándosela a Pacifica.

Por su parte Mindy y Sasha empezaron a recuperar la consciencia.

-Electrocutada dos veces en un día… dime que no merezco esa respiración de boca a boca ahora-Comento Mindy mirando a Cori mientras se ponía de pie aun temblando un tanto entumecida.

Coris suspiro y observo a Mindy, luego la tomo de la cintura y la beso rápidamente.- ¿Feliz?-Pregunto Cori tras besarla.

-Si…-Dijo Mindy con aire de chica enamorada mientras Sasha la veía disgustada.

-Genial, ahora acaba con la rubia por mi ¿quieres?-Pregunto Cori mientras soltaba suavemente a la chica.

-Claro…-Dijo Mindy motivada sosteniendo sus dos dagas y corriendo hacia Pacifica.

Mabel trato de ayudar a Pacifica, pero Sasha rápidamente se abalanzo hacia ella.

-Oh oh-Dijo Mabel lanzándose a un lado para evitar a la encapuchada y luego usar su garfio volador para meterle cabe y hacerla tropezar-¿No sabes porque soy el terror de los unicornios?-Pregunto Mabel golpeando en la cara a Sasha.

La gente del pueblo también se abrió paso hacia el ayuntamiento entre los zombis.

-¡Preston adelántate!-Grito el varonil Dan golpeando a un zombi en la cara.

-Salve a su hija señor Northwest-Dijo Toby Decidido golpeando a un zombi. Linda Susan golpeaba a los zombis restantes con una sarten.

-Gracias…-Dijo Preston desde lo más profundo de si dirigiéndose al ayuntamiento-"Creo que empiezo a entender hija"-Pensó Preston conmovido por la ayuda del pueblo.

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie, yeah, hey.  
What's in your head, in your head,  
Zombie!? Zombie!? Zombie!?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh!  
Ohh  
Ohh-aahh

Una vez acabo la canción los zombis empezaron estallar uno a uno incluyendo los genéticamente modificados. Robbie y compañía celebraron abrazándose mutuamente y gritando de emoción.

Bichael logro alejarse de Ford y usando el gancho de su traje regreso al ayuntamiento, Ford por su parte se vio obligado a usar su arma magnética para bajar deslizándose por un poste de luz y tuvo que correr a pie hacia el ayuntamiento.

Wendy seguía luchando contra Ray sin saber que se trataba de este, ambos estaban bastante parejos en habilidad, pero luego de ver como Aron y Billy comenzaban a levantarse Wendy opto por correr a la azotea.

Al ver Bichael, Craig decidió correr hacia el solo para notar gracias a sus ojos que Bill estaba en él.

-¡Detén esto Bill!-Grito Craig enojado.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-Pregunto Bichael con una sonrisa sádica.

Pacifica quería dispararle a Mindy, pero esta era mucho más ágil desde que Cori la beso, sin más Mindy pateo el arma de Pacifica obligándola a soltarla y dejándola vulnerable.

-Te tengo-Dijo Mindy preparándose para apuñarla a Pacifica, pero siendo tomada del hombro por alguien más que luego la empujo hacia atrás alejándola de Pacifica. Ese alguien más era Preston Northwest.

-Aléjate de mi hija-Dijo Preston observando a la lunática, sin embargo Mindy no dudo en hundirle una de sus dagas a Preston justo por el abdomen.

Pacifica vio horrorizada como su padre se desplomaba en el suelo y no dudo en aprovechar la distracción para dispararle a Mindy con el arma magnética dejándola tumbada en el suelo.- ¡Papá!-Grito Pacifica preocupada observando a su padre.

-Oh no-Dijo Dipper viendo la situación de Pacifica.

Por su parte Cori se preocupó al ver a Mindy y se acercó a ella para tomarla en brazos.

Wendy subió seguida de los otros tres encapuchados pronto Guideon y Ford también llegaron. Los símbolos se pararon en un lado de la azotea junto a Pacifica mientras los guardianes en otro.

Craig seguía parado frente a Bichael.-Debes parar esto porque no puedes ganar si esto continua-Craig señalo al pueblo.

Bichael volteo solo para observar a todos los pueblerinos de Gravity Falls parados frente al ayuntamiento muy enojados.

-¡No los queremos aquí!-Grito el varonil Dan.

-¡Fuera!-Grito linda Susan.

-¡Este no es su pueblo!-Grito Candy.

-¡Si largo!-Grito Grenda.

-¡Soy Shandra Jimenez y no los queremos aquí!-Grito Shandra lanzando su micrófono.

Bichael vio en ambas direcciones. Por un lado el pueblo enojado por otro lado los miembros de la rueda. Ya no había zombis ni golem de tierra y gran parte de su grupo ya presentaba bastantes heridas. Bill le cedió el control del cuerpo a Michael.

Michael bajo la cabeza.-Retirada… retirada…-Dijo Michael alzando su mano. El humo empezó a salir de los trajes de los encapuchados y en cuanto se dispersó como un acto de magia los guardianes se habían ido.

Pacifica observaba a su padre bastante preocupada.

-Padre…-Pacifica empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Lo ves… si me importas hija…-Dijo Preston sosteniendo la mano de su hija.

-Vas a estar bien… vas a ver que si-Dijo Pacifica tomando la mano de Preston, mientras Dipper le marcaba a un ambulancia.

Los demás miembros de la rueda veían preocupados esta escena. Las sirenas de bomberos y ambulancias no paraban de sonar en todo el pueblo mientras el panorama antes repleto de caos ahora solo mostraba el gran desorden tras la gran batalla.

Katrina se puso de pie.-Estoy impresionada-Dijo la chica para luego alejarse rumbo al bosque.

Al dia siguiente empezaron las reparaciones de la cabaña del misterio.- Stan, Dipper, Soos, Mabel y Melody se encontraban trabajando en reparar la cabaña todos con trajes de albañiles.

-¿Vaya noche la de ayer, no bro?-Pregunto Mabel parándose a trabajar junto a Dipper pasándole clavos.

-Y que lo digas…-Contesto Dipper aun pensativo con todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Si… ¿Pacifica estará bien?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-Espero que si… No sé nada de ella desde ayer que se fue con Preston en ese ambulancia-Contesto Dipper bajando la mirada, estaba muy preocupado por la rubia.

-Si… Craig también se fue muy rápido en cuanto todo termino y ni siquiera vino a trabajar hoy…-Mabel apoyo su espalda en la pared pensativa.

-Tal vez fue a ver que Ray se encuentre bien-Dipper no tenía cabeza para pensar en teorías en ese momento.

-Tal vez, pero ¿Qué haremos desde ahora?-La pregunta de Mabel parecía no tener respuesta para Dipper en ese momento por lo que el joven Pines solo guardo silencio.

-Lo pensaremos mejor cuando todos vuelvan…-Dijo Dipper regalándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo a su hermana.

Mabel sonrió algo triste ella sabía que Dipper simplemente no quería preocuparla.

Más tarde los otros miembros de la rueda a excepción de Pacifica llegaron a la cabaña del misterio para iniciar una reunión.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Wendy que aun presentaba heridas del día anterior, cubiertas por pequeñas benditas.

-Bill escapo… Aparentemente aún no se reconstruye del todo, por eso el tipo que uso de usuario en cierto punto de la pelea volvió a ser el mismo-Explico Dipper.

-Es decir que quedo exhausto, su control es limitado hasta que termine de reconstruirse-Explico Ford.

-Pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá si termina de reconstruirse?-Pregunto Robbie preocupado.

-El fin… del mundo. Otro raromagedon el pueblo se verá lleno de demonios dimensionales y todo perderá el sentido, créeme extrañaras una noche como la de ayer si llega a ocurrir eso-Contesto Ford.

-Debieron dispararme cuando se los pedí-Comento Stan disgustado.

-No podemos ponernos a hablar de lo que debimos o no debimos hacer señor Pines. Lo hecho, hecho esta. En lo que debemos trabajar es en lo que vamos a hacer ahora-Contesto Wendy tratando de calmar la situación.

-Wendy tiene razón. Lo importante es que es nuestro turno de estar a la ofensiva, mientras Bill siga en el plano mental tenemos una posibilidad, vamos por el al igual que planeábamos hacer contigo Stan, encontremos su base derrotemos a los esbirros, entremos a la mente de ese tipo y destruyamos a Bill-Dipper parecía bastante determinado.

-Pero ustedes no sabe dónde está ¿verdad?-Debatió Robbie observando a Dipper.

-Estamos varados en el mismo punto-Comento Guideon un tanto disgustado.

-Podemos descubrirlo-Contesto Mc. Gucket y todos centraron su mirada en él-Es decir… si ponemos la vigilancia correcta, al fin y al cabo ellos seguirán atacando. La rueda sigue completa aún podemos destruir a Bill si sale al plano físico, así que ellos también se ven en la necesidad de atacarnos.

-Entonces lo que debemos hacer es capturar a uno y obligarlo a confesar-Mabel decidió decir las cosas de manera más simple.

-Me muero por hacer confesar a uno de esos payasos-Comento Stan chocando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda.

-Bueeeno… chicos tranquilos… fueron días muy tensos, vamos todos a casa, tomémonos un respiro por ahora-Sugirió Mabel poniéndose de pie.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en irse a descansar por ahora. Para sorpresa de Dipper mientras todos se iban Pacifica llego.

-Pacifica-Dipper se acercó a la rubia-¿Cómo está tu padre?-Dipper sonaba preocupado.

-Está bien, no te preocupes… por suerte no lo atravesó en algún punto crítico, según el médico fue un milagro y mi papá está muy bien asegurado, probablemente lo tendré en casa pronto-Dijo Pacifica con una sonrisa que Dipper correspondió-Solo vine a recoger mis cosas es hora de volver a casa-Dijo Pacifica sonriéndole a Dipper tímidamente.

-Ya veo… si es lo más lógico que regreses-Contesto Dipper rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Aun me vas a ver tontito no vivo tan lejos de aquí sabes-Contesto Pacifica tocando la nariz de Dipper con una sonrisa, luego esta sonrisa se apagó-La situación… ¿No es buena, no?-Pregunto Pacifica mientras su sonrisa se apagaba.

Dipper suspiro.-No… ahora tenemos algo de qué preocuparnos, teníamos a Bill y se nos escapó de las manos-Dipper sonaba frustrado.

-Oye… tranquilo, lo resolveremos… de cualquier manera gracias por salvarme-Pacifica se inclinó y beso la mejilla de Dipper, luego se puso de pie-Bueno debo ir a casa, mamá esta algo nerviosa recientemente, prefiero no preocuparla.

-Entiendo… jeje-Dipper se sobo la mejilla con una sonrisa-Emm… Pacifica… Es Mason… mi nombre real es Mason-Le confeso Dipper.

Pacifica sonrió.-Me lo dices algo tarde, hubiera sido mejor ayer, torpe Dipper jaja ¡Nos vemos!-Pacifica se despidió de Dipper y se acercó al establo que había construido sus para montar su poni.

-¡Espera! ¿Ya te vas?-Pregunto Stan acercándose a Pacifica.

-Tengo que irme señor Pines ya logre arreglar las cosas en casa-Contesto Pacifica con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba a su poni.

-Rayos… ese poni era una mina de oro-Comento Stan rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-También voy a extrañarlo señor Pines-Contesto Pacifica algo risueña-Bueno no se preocupe me seguirá soportando el resto del verano después de todo ahora trabajo aquí ¿no?-Contesto Pacifica montando en su poni.

-Más te vale que vengas… digo… Por el poni-Contesto Stan. Pacifica abrazo brevemente al anciano y se fue.

Mientras tanto en la base de los guardianes Craig se encontraba parado en medio del resto de los encapuchados quienes lo miraban muy enojado. Además Craig tenía la cara algo sucia estaba claro que le habían dado una paliza.

-¡Este niño es un problema!-Grito enojada Sasha.

-¡El arruino la operación!-Grito enojado Billy.

-¡Si! ¡Tarado!-Grito Aron señalando a Craig.

-¿Podemos usar mi cámara de tortura?-Pregunto Cid.

-¡Yo tengo algunas ideas para el!-Dijo Mindy levantando la mano de manera infantil.

-Yo aún no termino de darle una paliza-Agrego Ray.

-¡Por favor!-Se burló Katrina acercándose al grupo y llamando la atención de todos los presentes-Lo vi todo y debo decir que son patéticos "Los adultos" "Los super asesinos" "Los más listos" "Los más fuertes" "Los más malos" "Los más dementes"-Katrina señalo a cada miembro con excepción de Craig y Michael- Derrotados por un grupo de niños y un grupo de pueblerinos, pero a quien culpan ¿A Craig? Que solo se limitó a rescatar a una persona involucrada con su deseo egoísta ¿Qué no estarían ustedes dispuestos a empujar a la lava a cualquiera de nosotros por su propio deseo?-Inquirió Katrina mientras encaraba bruscamente a los demás guardianes.

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu jaula monstruo?-Pregunto Sasha de forma despectiva hacia Katrina.

Katrina muy enojada la empujo tirándola al suelo.-Ya paso un mes y no han podido manejarlo, tal como se acordó en un comienzo desde este punto yo entro al juego y les voy a mostrar a ustedes perdedores porque soy la mejor-Explico Katrina rápidamente ganándose malas miradas por el resto del grupo.

Michael quien hasta ahora había estado callado por fin decidió hablar.-Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón mi quería Katrina-Michael se acercó a la adolescente y acaricio su cabello-Desde este punto nuestra prioridad será eliminar a un miembro de la rueda ya tenemos a Bill tenemos que asegurarnos de que su llegada al mundo físico no sea interrumpida por los miembros de la rueda, aun son un peligro-Explico Michael rápidamente-En cuanto a Craig-Michael observo disgustado a su hijo-Estoy de acuerdo con que merece un castigo por sus acciones.

-Esperen… voy a dar algo a cambio, por mi comportamiento… durante la confusión de ayer tome esto-Craig entrego el diario de Dipper.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Bichael salió a la luz de nuevo-No está mal niño, no está nada mal.

-¡Ah ah! ¡Bill tenemos un trato! Te dare este diario, pero debes darme a estrella fugaz tal como quedamos-Dijo Craig con voz firme ganándose malas miradas por la mayoría de los miembros de la rueda.

Bichael rio a carcajadas.-Algo de egoísmo, esa emoción tan humana. ¡Me gusta niño! Acepto… Estrella fugaz será tuya-Bichael tomo el diario-Pero nada cambio, si alguno de ellos la lastima esa ya no es mi responsabilidad-Dijo Bichael señalando al resto de los guardianes.

-Bien… pero si yo la sigo defendiendo tampoco es mi responsabilidad-Contesto Craig retando con la mirada al resto de los guardianes.

-Me parece bien…-Contesto Bichael sin darle importancia.

Ya era de noche en la cabaña del misterio y Dipper se acercó a la habitación de sus tios.

-¿Sucede algo niño?-Pregunto Stan al ver al joven Pines, esté parecía tener algo que decirle a sus tios.

-Tío Stan, tío Ford-Dipper se sobo el brazo izquierdo algo incómodo-Siempre he tenido algo de suerte en mis aventuras o quizá algo más, algo que mi tío Ford llama potencial, pero lo que yo soy en este momento no es suficiente para cuidar de todas las cosas que me importan o para lograr todo lo que me propongo…por eso quería pedirles que me enseñen las cosas geniales que ustedes saben hacer. ¡Todas! ¡Entrénenme!-Dipper hablo rápidamente pues estaba nervioso respecto a pedirles eso.

Stan y Ford intercambiaron miradas.

-Mira Dipper… lo cierto es que te lo íbamos a decir nosotros-Dijo Ford.

-Exacto, necesitas endurecerte, esos locos tienen algo contigo y no siempre podremos estar ahí para protegerte niño-Agrego Stan.

-Mañana empiezan tus clases de puntería y un poco de parkour no te haría mal-Dijo Ford.

-Y conmigo aprenderás algo de kick boxing-Agrego Stan sujetando a Dipper del cuello y raspando su puño contra la cabeza del adolescente para luego soltarlo.

-Eso sí, no esperes que nuestras clases sean sencillas-Advirtió Ford.

-Si no duele no sirve niño-Agrego Stan con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Gracias tío Stan! ¡Gracias tío Ford!-Dipper salió de la habitación emocionado.

-Este niño… Es genial sabes-Comento Ford con una sonrisa luego de ver a Dipper salir de la habitación.

-Si… Pero no hay que decírselo o se le subirá a la cabeza-Comento Stan señalando su cabeza mientras decía esto.

Mabel se encontraba pensativa en el tejado de la cabaña cuando una persona la sorprendió se trataba de Craig.

-Han sido días muy locos ¿no?-Dijo Craig sentándose junto a Mabel.

-¡Craig! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Mabel sorprendida de verlo.

-Vine a ayudar a Soos con las reparaciones de la cabaña-Contesto Craig acercándose a Mabel.

-Ayer te marchaste muy pronto ¿está todo bien?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-¿Alguna vez tu mente y tu corazón te han dicho que lo que está bien o lo que es correcto no es lo mismo?-Pregunto Craig rascándose la nuca.

-Eso creo ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Mabel acomodándose el cabello mientras observaba a Craig.

-Me gusta mucho una persona, una que sé que no podrá estar conmigo para siempre, pero yo quiero estar con ella para siempre… no sé si hago bien en sentir esto por esta persona-Explico Craig rápidamente un tanto avergonzado.

-El tiempo es lo de menos lo importante es lo que se vive con esa persona, mis amigas aquí son las más queridas en todo el mundo y solo las veo dos meses al año-Contesto Mabel con su típico tono de voz optimista.

-Ya veo…-Contesto Craig mirando las estrellas-Ya entiendo…-Comento Craig viendo las estrellas.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Mabel.

-Tu eres una estrella… brillante, reconfortante, esperanzadora, te ves encendida, brillas aun en la oscuridad… yo en cambio… yo vivo en la oscuridad y necesito una estrella-Craig se dejó caer acostado.

-¿No vas a empezar a vestirte como Robbie, verdad?-Pregunto Mabel con un tono risueño recostándose junto a Craig.

-Naah…-Craig mantuvo su mirada en las estrellas-Mabel…-Craig se sentó y observo a la castaña, luego tomo su mano-Me gustas por favor necesito que seas mi novia.

Mabel se quedó perpleja tras escuchar la declaración de Craig mientras empezaba a contener la emocion-¡Wow! ¿En serio? Espera… uff…-Mabel calmo su ritmo cardiaco-¡Yo! Ah… mm… ¡Sí!-Grito Mabel abrazando a Craig del cuello-¡Si sere tu novia!-Girto Mabel muy emocionada.

-Genial…-Dijo Craig sonriéndole a Mabel.

-Genial…-Contesto Mabel mirando a Craig a los ojos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron. El beso se prolongó un momento hasta que Dipper subió solo para toparse con ese momento. Sin mucho que decir Dipper regreso adentro de la cabaña ver esa escena le había causado un choque emocional ya no sabía si le agradaba Craig o no, si era bueno o malo, pero si las sospechas de Pacifica eran ciertas la cercanía de Craig con su hermana solo traería tristeza.

Al cabo de unas horas ya era hora de dormir. Dipper regreso a su cuarto junto a Mabel.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Pregunto Dipper en tono divertido entrando a la habitación y recostándose en su vieja cama.

-Un poco-Confeso Mabel abrazando sus rodillas- ¿Adivina quién tiene novio…?-Pregunto Mabel en tono divertido.

-Quisiera no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta-Contesto el castaño recostándose en su cama de costando dándole la espalda a Mabel.

-Oh vamos felicítame…-Dijo Mabel moviendo a Dipper.

-Quizá mañana…-Contesto Dipper sin hacerle caso.

-Dipper…-Mabel tomo la mano de su hermano. Dipper noto que la mano de Mabel temblaba y se volteo hacia ella preocupado-La verdad si estoy asustada.

-Lo sé, yo también-Confeso Dipper viendo a su hermana para luego abrazarla-Vamos a lograrlo Mabel. Tú y yo podemos.

Mabel le sonrió a su hermano.-Gracias Dipper, por cierto que esta cama no huele al perfume de Pacifica ¿Quieres lavar las sabanas?

-¡No!-Grito Dipper rápidamente-Es decir… yo lo hare mañana…-Contesto Dipper un tanto sonrojado mientras Mabel reía.

Más tarde Dipper busco su diario, para su sorpresa no estaba en ninguna parte-Mi diario…-Dipper se bajó de la cama y empezó a buscarlo.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?-Pregunto Mabel volviendo a levantarse de su cama para observar a Dipper.

-No encuentro mi diario en ninguna parte Mabel-Contesto Dipper preocupado.

-Mañana te ayudare a buscarlo por ahora duerme Dipper-Contesto Mabel soñolienta.

Dipper suspiro aun algo preocupado.-De acuerdo…-El castaño regreso a su cama para dormir.

Craig por su parte se encontraba recostado en su habitación. De pronto su privacidad se vio interrumpida por Ray.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces…-Comento Ray observando a Craig.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-Pregunto Craig sin tomarse la molestia de voltear a mirar a su hermano.

-Wendy y a Wendy se lo dijo tu novia-Contesto Ray apoyando su espalda en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya veo…-Craig seguía pensativo.

-Si piensas traicionar a la organización yo mismo te borrare la memoria-Amenazo Ray saliendo de la habitación.

Craig solo se acostó se costado y se encogió en la cama tapándose los oídos con la almohada.-"Esta es la mejor manera de cuidar de ella, pero no me siento para nada tranquilo"-Pensó Craig cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"O-V-G G-S-V T-Z-N-V-H Y-V-T-Z-R-N"

 **Y asi termina el capitulo dejandonos con varias dudas sobre que pasara desde ahora con nuestra querida rueda y con los guardianes... Quiza ganaran esta batalla, pero Bill aun se esta reconstruyendo y en cuanto termine sera el fin de todo ¿Podran detenerlo a tiempo? Ademas Katrina ya entra al juego veremos en accion a la decima miembro de los guardianes y sabremos porque es ella considerada un monstruo (Ademas de su fuerza anormal para su hermosa contextura)**

 **Cuentenme que les parecio el capitulo que fue como un final de temporada x.x Y bueno aqui les va las respuestas a sus adorables reviews...**

 **Respuestas a los GuestReviews:**

 **Llama: Wow senti tu emocion en ese review y me gusto... me hubiera gustado dejarlos sufriendo un poco mas de tiempo (muahahahhaa) pero hasta yo estaba emocionado en escribir la continuacion despues de dejar las cosas de esa manera. Ahora ya tienes algunas ideas de como es Katrina (Aunque aun no queda claro del todo) Y ya viste como se las arreglaron los miembros de la rueda para salir de esa peligrosa situacion ¿Que te parecio? jeje**

 **Es verdad que todos ahi son como una familia y esa es su debilidad, pero como viste tambien es su fortaleza :) Ahora a esperar para ver si logran derrotar a Bill antes de que termine de reconstruirse y entre al plano fisico iniciando un segundo raromagedon.**

 **Meteoserpent:Pues Craig si traiciono a los guardianes en esta batalla, pero solamente a medias ahora que les entrego el diario de Dipper y ademas aun parece interesado en conseguir a Mabel por las malas con la ayuda de Bill. Por otro lado espero que te gustara el desarrollo de este intenso capitulo. Bill tendra que esperar a terminar su reconstruccion para poder volver a ejercer todo su poder, usar su forma fisica e iniciar un segundo Raromagedon. La idea es detenerlo antes de que esto ocurra. ¿Lo lograran?**

 **Rose: Uno aqui... rodeado de chicas que solo quieren escuchar reggeton y aqui me piden matrimonio por ver las series que amo u.u ¿Porque la vida es tan injustas? xD Jajaja Sobre ese spoiler de Mindy y Cori... tal vez deberias estar atenta al fic que hare (Es paralelo a este como dije antes) Ahi saldra un poco de informacion sobre cada guardian incluyendo el s¡mbolo que representan y porque, pero ya que eres fan del CorixMindy supongo que disfrutaste ese beso. Ahi tambien encontraras algunas pistas sobre Katrina aunque el capitulo ya ha mostrado un poco de ella al menos en cuanto a su caracter.**

 **Jessica08: Bueno Preston aprendio por las malas al menos hizo algo bueno antes de la segunda mitad ¿no? Cori tiene problemas serios contra Dipper asi que lo dudo. El dorito iluminati tiene en jacke a los miembros de la rueda por ahora a pesar de esta pequeña derrota asi que... Quien sabe que ocurrira a partir de ahora.**

 **Lisi: Probablemente lo primero que hara al recuperar su forma fisica sera darle a los guardianes lo que tanto desean :) (Pff... si claro jajajajajaja) Ya en serio probablemente libere todo el caos del mundo en Gravity Falls, ademas ya no se atrevera a subestimar a los miembros de la rueda. Seria muy peligroso que recupere su forma fisica deben detenerlo antes de que lo haga.**

 **Y con esto acabamos quiero ofrecerle un ¡GRACIAS! ¡THANK YOU! ¡ARIGATO! A todos los que me han acompañado en esta primera mitad del fic, realmente son lo maximo. Esta historia no seria tan buena sin ustedes asi que realmente ¡Mil gracias! Y nos vemos en el capitulo 21. "Cambio de mente"**


	21. En la mente

**-¿Es un pájaro?**

 **-¡NO!**

 **-¿Es un avión?**

 **-¡No!**

 **-¿Es un…?**

 **-¡Deja las drogas son malas! Naah es broma si era un pájaro…**

 **Aquí Zasumi gente! *Inserten gritos y gemidos* Ok ok basta xD Mi querido pueblo de Egipto les traigo ¡La segunda temporada!-Levanta el manuscrito ante el pueblo-¿No leyeron los cortos? no se lo merecen-Bota la piedra y saca el dedo medio.**

 **Okno… basta, basta rayos… escribir tantas horas me afecta… En fin les traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda mitad no les voy a mentir cuando escribí este capítulo me dolió el kokoro tuvo mucho feeling (bueno yo lo sentí así no se si así lo sientan también ustedes)**

 **Bueno compañeros vamos despacio es el primer capítulo de la primera mitad, en general es como "un primer capítulo" así que no esperen peleas épicas que destruyan todo el pueblo como ocurrió en el capítulo 20. Aun así en mi opinión este capítulo es muy bueno espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mí.**

 **En la mente.**

Era temprano en la base de los guardianes de la pirámide, Craig se había colado en el laboratorio de Cid junto a Katrina.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente? Y tan temprano-Pregunto la castaña observando a Craig.

-Pines tuvo muchas cosas en que pensar los últimos días, por eso no tuvo tiempo de relacionarme con la desaparición de su diario, dicho diario debe aparecer antes que se vuelva un asunto preocupante y me relacionen a mí con su desaparición, por eso voy a usar la fotocopiadora de Cid. Le dejarle la copia a nuestro padre y le devolveré a Dipper la original-Explico Craig brevemente mientras empezaba a fotocopiar el diario.

-Muy listo para ser tú, parece que algo estas aprendiendo con esos chicos-Comento la castaña sentándose en el escritorio de Cid y observando a Craig con una sonrisa.

-Siempre he sido listo, no sé de qué hablas-Craig parecía irritado por la ofensa indirecta de su compañera.

-¿Cómo aquella vez que decidiste robar una sandía porque pensaste que sería más genial que trajeras una fruta grande y te descubrieron? ¿O la vez que intentaste hacernos una broma a mí y a Ray fingiendo que te habías cortado una mano y te amenazamos con cortarte la otra para que estés simétrico? Que hay de cuando…-Katrina parecía conocer muy bien a Craig.

-Era un niño entonces ¿de acuerdo?-Respondió Craig algo irritado-¿Tu que harás hoy?-El moreno cambio de tema convenientemente.

-Tengo que hacer algo de papeleo, pero nos veremos pronto puedes estar seguro-Respondió la castaña con aires de misterio.

-No sé porque me asusta cuando actúas así.

-Te asustan más cosas de las que puedes recordar Craig-Katrina se puso de pie y se acercó a al moreno-¿Qué harás con respecto al pino? ¿Aun planeas lastimarlo?

Craig bajo la mirada y recordó sus últimos días en la cabaña, sin querer también se había acercado a Dipper.-Voy a pensar en algo luego…

-Te estas ablandado, seguro ya te lo han dicho-Respondió la castaña dirigiéndose a la salida-De cualquier manera hay mucho que hacer, te veo luego-La castaña se estiro en la puerta como quien se acaba de levantar y se marchó.

El pueblo seguía en reparaciones y limpieza debido a los daños de la lucha contra los guardianes y en el ayuntamiento se había organizado una reunión con todo el pueblo reunión que parte de la familia Pines no se quiso perder. Yendo Dipper, Mabel y Stan.

-¡Alcalde! ¡¿Qué hará con respecto a estos sujetos?!-Pregunto Linda Susan irritada.

-¿Que maneras ofrece de aplastarlos?-Pregunto el varonil Dan irritado.

-¡Tenemos los cañones!-Grito Stan poniéndose de pie y levantando el puño. Todos se quedaron en silencio luego de escuchar a Stan para luego aplaudirle.

"Tenemos los cañones" "Tenemos los cañones" "Tenemos los cañones" Gritaba la gente del pueblo levantando un puño.

Dipper y Mabel intercambiaron miradas algo preocupados ya que la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Incluso dentro del pueblo la situación era tensa ahora eran conscientes de la amenaza que habitaba los bosques.

-¡Calma! ¡Calma!-Dijo Tayler levantando sus manos-Como saben los problemas en este pueblo son muy… "particulares" por lo tanto no podemos involucrar extranjeros… Sin embargo les juro que mi mano derecha el señor Michael y yo estamos pensando en algunas contramedidas.

El pueblo parecía aún más inquieto con la poca tranquilizadora respuesta de Tayler.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación Michael observaba todo, estaba vestido con un elegante traje azul con una camisa blanca y una corbata marrón.

-"Amo Bill le pido que se calme si sale me delatara frente a todo el pueblo, aun necesitamos este puesto"-Michael pensaba para sí mismo sabiendo que Bill lo estaba escuchando.

-"Entendido, tú has lo tuyo..."-Michael pudo escuchar la respuesta de Bill en su cabeza sonaba muy calmado.

Luego de su breve charla con Bill, Michael camino despacio al estrado hasta estar frente a todo el pueblo.

-¡Pueblo de Gravity Falls!-Michael llamo la atención de los presentes.

En los asientos Dipper y Mabel parecía preocupados de ver de nuevo a Michael.

-Es ese sujeto de nuevo…-Susurro Dipper mirando a Mabel.

-Que ira a decir ahora-Respondió Mabel en el mismo tono.

Michael continúo con su discurso.

-Este grupo es notoriamente peligroso y pone en riesgo la paz de nuestro hermoso pueblo-Empezó a hablar Michael haciendo referencia a los guardianes de la pirámide.

La gente del pueblo escuchaba atenta las palabras del ruso, mientras Dipper y Mabel se veían irritados al oírlo.

-"Nuestro"-Repitió Dipper indignado

-¿Quién se cree que es?-Agrego Mabel disgustada.

-¿Qué propone señor Romanov?-Pregunto Shandra Jiménez.

-Primero quiero llegar al fondo de todo esto… ¡Familia Pines!-Grito Michael señalando a Stan, Dipper y Mabel-Sea lo que sea que ellos quieran tiene que ver con ustedes ¿porque no nos comparten lo que saben?-La sonrisa de Michael era la de un hombre que sabía que iba a ganar fuera lo que fuera que estuviera tramando.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la familia Pines, era cierto Michael había anunciado públicamente que Ford tenía "lo que ellos buscaban" cuando estaba oculto en su manto de los guardianes y Bill daba las órdenes.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-Pregunto Stan irritado.

-Está claro que ellos quieren algo de ustedes, porque no nos dicen que es ¿No confían en la gente de este pueblo?-Pregunto Michael abiertamente.

La gente del pueblo parecía sorprendida e incluso ofendida, la familia Pines eran héroes para el pueblo, pero Michael estaba presionando por el lugar correcto.

-Confió en el pueblo, pero no confió en usted-Dijo Dipper dando un paso frente al frente mientras señalaba al ruso.

-No confiamos en usted-Agrego Mabel abiertamente parándose junto a Dipper.

Stan miro con mala cara a Michael también al igual que sus sobrinos.

-Interesante…-Michael camino entre la gente del pueblo acercándose a la familia Pines.- ¿Sin miedo esta vez señor Dipper?-Pregunto el de la cicatriz inclinándose hacia el adolescente.

Dipper cerró los puños y mostro los dientes.-No sé quién eres o quien te crees que eres, pero tú no sabes nada de este pueblo ni de nosotros.

-¿Eso cree? Yo sé mucho de este pueblo y de ustedes, como lo sabía de su amiga… como se llamaba la jovencita ¿Northwest?-Michael le dio la espalda a Dipper luego de lanzar esta provocación indirecta y volvió al estrado-También sé que durante los eventos conocidos como "Raromagedon"-Cuando Michael dijo ese término mucha gente del pueblo reacciono de manera negativa, era un muy mal recuerdo- Ustedes eran los más enterados de lo que sucedía… Creo que hay una relación aquí. Dos niños de ciudad llegan al pueblo…-Michael empezó a caminar de lado a lado-Con un tío que aparentemente a estado fingiendo su identidad durante años y no solo eso ha poseído varias…

-Como lo…-Stan quiso interrumpirlo, pero el hombre continuo hablando.

-Eventos paranormales que ocurrían a los alrededores del pueblo comenzaron a hacerse notorios…-Michael hace referencia a que la gente dejo de perder la memoria debido a que Dipper y compañía derrotaron a la sociedad del ojo cegado- Entonces de repente aparece esta familia de…-Michael hizo una pausa para luego hablar con ironía- ¡Je! "héroes" a salvar el día ¿Eso es bondad? ¿O un gran sentido de la responsabilidad?-Pregunto el hombre encarando a ambos adolescentes y al anciano.

-¿Qué esta insinuando?-Pregunto Stan enojado.

-Insinuó que ustedes están relacionados a las desgracias de este pueblo y que no se descarta la posibilidad de que todo este tiempo ustedes hayan sido los responsables-Michael hablo de forma clara encarando a la familia Pines.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-Pregunto Stan ya empezando a irritarse.

-No, pero es cuestión de tiempo familia Pines, de cualquiera manera si no están dispuestos a contribuir o de compartir información con el pueblo váyanse de esta sala, solo quiero gente confiable aquí para hablar de mis contramedidas-Michael señalo la salida.

La gente del pueblo estaba dudosa acerca de lo que acababan de oír, era verdad Michael podrá ser un extranjero nuevo en el pueblo, pero había dado en el clavo en muchos temas y eso abría la duda en el pueblo "¿Serán los Pines los responsables de todas las atrocidades ocurridas?"

Dipper, Mabel y Stan entendieron que esta vez Michael había sabido voltear las cosas a su favor.

-Vámonos de aquí niños tenemos mejores cosas que hacer-Dijo Stan poniéndose de pie.

Dipper no dijo más estaba muy disgustado solo metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y camino detrás de su tío.

-¡Su cicatriz es horrible!-Grito Mabel señalando a Michael antes de salir por la puerta junto a su tío y su hermano.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio. Craig había llegado temprano para trabajar y de paso aprovechar que Dipper y compañía no estaban presentes para dejar el diario de Dipper oculto bajo el sofá con la esperanza de que Dipper aún no haya revisado esa zona de la casa, antes de que alguien lo viera regreso a su puesto de trabajo.

-Hey, Hola Craig-Saludo Soos alegre.

-Hola Soos, buenos días-Craig trato de fingir naturalidad.

-Llegas temprano hoy, me alegra ver esa actitud, me recuerdas a mi cuando trabaja para el señor Pines-Soos parecía emocionado.

-Ya veo…-Craig no tenía mucho interés en lo que decía Soos por lo que rápidamente abrió uno de sus comics.

En ese momento se escuchó el auto de Stan estacionarse. Tras unos minutos los tres Pines entraron a la casa ninguno parecía muy contento.

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?-Pregunto Soos sonriéndole a los recién llegados.

-Si me disculpan iré a golpear algo…-Dijo Stan pasando al lado de Soos.

-Mabel está molesta-Dijo Mabel caminando hacia la sala, Craig preocupado dejo su puesto para charlar con ella, quedando solo Dipper y Soos.

-Fue terrible Soos, el tal Michael quiere volvernos los malos frente a todo el pueblo-Explico Dipper brevemente.

-Aun peor que eso, ¡lo está logrando!-Grito Mabel desde la sala disgustada.

-De haber sabido que esto sucedería hubiera llenado de rocas esa cubeta-Comento el chico Pines enojado.

Ford bajo del segundo piso con un par de pistolas de rayos.

-Stan me conto lo ocurrido… Sea quien sea ese tal Michael me parece sospechoso-Comento Ford rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Craig se encontraba sentado al lado de Mabel tratando de apoyarla en su enojo mientras escuchaba atentamente la charla de los presentes.

Ford observo a Craig disimuladamente-Dipper, hablaremos de esto después… Necesito que me acompañes ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche?-El hombre le guiño un ojo a Dipper y el entendió rápidamente a que se refería emocionándose un poco.

-¡Claro tío Ford!-El semblante de Dipper cambio a uno más alegre y salió junto con Ford a la parte trasera de la cabaña.

A Craig le llamo la atención el aire de misterio que había entre Ford y Dipper, por lo que decidió interrogar a Mabel.

-¿A dónde va tu hermano?-Pregunto Craig observando a su novia.

-Oh… Creo que está interesado en aprender distintas cosas del tío Ford y el tío Stan ¿Quieres ir a ver cómo le va?-Pregunto Mabel emocionada.

-Claro, vamos-Respondió Craig sonriéndole a su novia.

Ford le dio un arma laser a Dipper y le mostro que había puesto unas plataformas de metal con dibujos de encapuchados como los guardines de la pirámide.

-Vamos a practicar esa puntería…-Ford tomo el arma haciéndola girar en su mano y disparo rápidamente destruyendo tres dianas de tres rápidos disparos-Tu turno-Dijo el de las gafas observando a su sobrino.

Dipper intento hacer girar el arma en su mano, pero este acabo cayendo al suelo y se disparó derribando un árbol que cayó sobre el auto de Soos.

Craig, Mabel, Melody, Soos y Stan salieron al patio a ver que ocurría.

-¡Sabia que no debía estacionar junto al árbol!-Grito Soos dejándose caer de rodillas.

Dipper se acercó a Soos apenado.-Lo siento Soos, creo que hoy estoy hecho un desastre…-el castaño bajo la mirada.

-Siempre has sido un desastre niño, por eso estas aquí-Respondió Stan tomando el hombro de Dipper-Aun tienes mucho que hacer hoy.

-No lo sé… no puedo concentrarme, los guardianes, el padre de Pacifica en el hospital, el tal Michael y mi diario no aparece…-Dipper parecía estar hecho un mar de inseguridades.

-Calma Dipper ¿Recuerdas cuando evitaste el detector de latidos corporales de aquella maquina alienígena? Así como manejaste tu miedo vas a aprender a manejar tu inseguridad, ahora cierra los ojos pon la mente en blanco y relájate olvida todos los problemas y enfócate en lo que quieres lograr en este momento-Explico Ford de manera calmada parándose junto a Dipper.

Dipper se esforzó por seguir los pasos que le había indicado su tio hasta que por fin pudo calmarse.

-Déjame intentarlo de nuevo…-Dipper trato de concentrarse mientras apuntaba a una de las imágenes de los encapuchados. Después de un momento disparo logrando dejar una marca de quemadura en el pecho del dibujo.- ¡Lo logre!-Grito emocionado.

-Es un comienzo…-Comento Ford con una sonrisa.

Mabel sonrió junto a Craig mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

-Ese es mi Dipper-Comento Mabel con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Craig sin entender lo que quería decir Mabel con esa frase.

-De alguna manera. Dipper llega a ser el hermano más genial del mundo a veces-Explico Mabel brevemente-¿Tu qué opinas?

-Es bueno a veces… supongo…-Respondió Craig rascándose detrás de la cabeza-"No hay duda que es valiente y también listo… por eso cada intento mío o de los guardianes ha fallado, no es solo suerte, a pesar de que está bien acompañado, él es probablemente la pieza clave de su equipo"-Pensó Craig observando a Dipper.

Melody se acercó a Dipper mostrándole su diario.-Encontré esto bajo el sofá ¿Es tuyo, no?-La chica le extendió su cuaderno a Dipper para que lo tomara.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias!-Dipper estaba emocionado de tenerlo de regreso, volviéndolo a guardar entre su pantalón y cubierto por su camisa y playera. Craig sonrió al ver que había logrado que nadie descubra que él lo robo, sin embargo había algo más que le preocupaba.

-"Dipper es realmente importante para Mabel no puedo lastimarlo"-Pensó Craig bajando la mirada-"Entonces… ¿Cómo lo detengo?"

Stan se acercó a Dipper, esta vez.

-Aun tienes mucho que hacer hoy, vamos quiero ver que tal conduces-Stan entro a su auto sentándose en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿En serio tío Stan?-Dipper se acercó al auto y se sentó en asiento de conductor.

-Claro… Si le enseñe a un oso a conducir, que tan difícil puede ser enseñarte a ti-Stan se relajó en su asiento y Ford se sentó en el asiento de atrás-¿A dónde era que íbamos hermano?

-Dipper sabe muy bien, conduce a ese lugar Dipper, será mejor que aprendas a moverte con mayor agilidad-Ford hablo con cierta confidencia con Dipper y el adolescente entendió a qué se refería por lo que encendió el auto.

Mabel y Craig vieron a Dipper alejarse junto a sus tíos.

-No creo que tengan tiempo de enseñarle mucho-Comento Craig cruzándose de brazos.

-Quien sabe… Dipper suele aprender rápido cuando se lo propone-Respondió Mabel para luego notar que Dipper choco con el auto de Soos mientras retrocedía.

-¡Lo siento Soos!-Grito Dipper desde la ventana del auto para luego acelerar alejándose.

-Sí que aprende rápido-Se burló Craig señalando el choque.

-Traeré las herramientas…-Dijo Soos tras suspirar deprimido por los daños a su auto.

Más tarde Dipper y compañía estacionaron en la pradera justo encima de la nave alienígena.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Stan disgustado.

-Tu solo síguenos Stanley-Respondió Ford guiando a todos dentro de la nave.

Mientras bajaban los escalones Stan veía todo impresionado.

-Piensa en todos los cachivaches espaciales que podría vender en la tienda… ganaría una fortuna-Comento Stan observando todo el lugar.

-Prefiero que este lugar solo sea utilizado para fines científicos, si no te molesta-Respondió Ford mirando a su gemelo quien ya estaba a punto de tomar algunas cosas-Y te recomiendo no tocar nada, si no quieres acabar en una prisión espacial, claro.

Una vez llegaron a aquella enorme tubería de metal Ford cargo su arma magnética y bajo deslizándose con gran facilidad por el objeto.

-¡Tu turno!-Grito Ford desde abajo.

Dipper miro con inseguridad la altura y la diferencia entre el risco y la tubiera, la última vez que dio ese salto no salió del todo bien.

-Vamos Dipper, tu puedes…-Dipper se dio ánimos y salto, sin embargo fue algo torpe por lo que tropezó cayendo desde la altura, Stan y Ford se preocuparon al notar esto, Dipper sin embargo recupero la compostura en mitad del aire encendiendo el arma magnética y logrando magnetizarse a tiempo, sin embargo su caída ya había adquirido aceleración debido a la gravedad, así que empezó a frenar mientras el arma magnética creaba cierta fricción con el rose con la tubería al final la caída freno por completo poco antes de que Dipper tocara el suelo.

Todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados.

-Bueno, lograste no morir-Comento Ford dándole una palmada en la espalda a Dipper.

-Gracias tío Ford…-Respondió Dipper recuperándose del susto.

-¡Stanley vas a bajar!-Grito Ford esperando una respuesta de su hermano.

-¡Estoy bien aquí arriba! ¡Gracias!-Grito Stan un tanto incómodo.

-Como desees Stanley-Respondió Ford para luego reír junto a Dipper-Dipper ahora que estamos solos hay un detalle del que te quería comentar.

-¿De qué se trata?-Pregunto Dipper curioso, Ford se agacho y lo tomo del hombro.

-Escucha… Ese chico Craig…-El anciano hizo una breve pausa- ¿Es confiable?-Pregunto yendo directamente al grano.

Dipper se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de Ford.- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Notaste algo extraño?-El joven Pines se notaba preocupado ante la idea.

-No, nada en especial… pero… hay un grupo de encapuchados misteriosos rondando allá afuera, cualquier persona nueva es sospechosa, así que dímelo tu Dipper ¿Qué piensas? ¿Ese chico es confiable?-El hombre apoyo su mano en el hombro de Dipper esperando una respuesta, su cara expresaba bastante seriedad.

Dipper guardo silencio no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso.

-Si no estás seguro será mejor que te asegures-Advirtió Ford volviendo a incorporarse-Vamos arriba de nuevo, seguro que también puedes subir-El hombre encendió su máquina y subió primero dejando solo a un pensativo Dipper.

Más tarde en la cabaña del misterio Dipper se encontraba haciendo flexiones frente al sofá, sofá en el que Stan se encontraba sentado jugando con una raqueta amarrada a una pelota mientras apoyaba sus pies en la espalda de Dipper.

-Catorce…Quince….-Contaba Stan cada flexión que hacia el adolescente.

-Señor Pines voy a tener una cita con Melody ¿Cuál moño me recomienda? ¿Este o este?-Pregunto Soos mostrándole sus dos corbatas a Stan.

-Mmm… cualquiera está bien Soos…-Respondió Stan sin darle mucha importancia.

-Gracias señor Pines-Soos se retiró emocionado.

-Haber ¿en cuánto iba…?-Pregunto Stan algo confundido.

-Creo que en la diecinueve…-Contesto Dipper con bastante dificultad.

-meeh de nuevo… Uno… Dos…-Dijo Stan mientras Dipper suspiraba entre incómodo y enojado y el volvía a jugar con su raqueta.

-¿Lo estas disfrutando… cierto…?-Pregunto Dipper con dificultad.

-Más flexiones y menos charla-Respondió Stan mientras continuaba contando.

Mientras hacia sus flexiones Dipper pensaba en como hará para quitarse la duda de una vez por todas de si Craig es o no es un aliado.

-"Si pudiera saber lo que piensa…"-Comento Dipper preocupado hasta que le vino una idea mente-"Tal vez si puedo…"

Craig por su parte se encontraba en su habitación pensativo.

-No puedo vencerlo… no puedo eliminarlo, si lo hago…-Craig observo una foto que se había tomado con Mabel en el centro comercial-"Ella se ha vuelto mi mayor debilidad"-Pensó Craig con una sonrisa-Debilidad… quizás ¡volverlo inofensivo!-Craig se sentó en la cama parece que había logrado conseguir una idea.

Craig tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la base de los guardianes, no se molestó en saludar a nadie y fue de frente a ver a Michael.

-¿Qué haces aquí Craig?-Pregunto Michael disgustado.

-Quiero hablar con Bill padre-Respondió Craig bastante serio.

Parecía que Michael no estaba de acuerdo, pero el ser que traía en su cabeza no esperaría a que le den luz verde para hacer lo que desea, por lo que los ojos de Michael se tornaron amarillos de repente y su pupila se dilato.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué quieres ahora niño?-Pregunto Bichael apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa de su escritorio y recostando su espalda en la silla.

-Ese…. Truco para entrar a la mente de las personas… ¡Enséñamelo!-Exigió Craig seriamente.

Bichael miro sorprendido a Craig por un instante y luego sonrió.- ¿Qué estas tramando niño?

-Si yo… si yo entro a la mente de Dipper y altero algunas cosas… Puedo volverlo alguien inseguro e incapaz ¿verdad? Entonces ya no sería una amenaza para nadie ¿verdad?-Explico rápidamente Craig bastante tenso.

Bichael jugo con sus dedos inclinándose hacia Craig.-Si, creo que eso podría funcionar… De acuerdo, te enseñare el truco.

Poco después Dipper se encontraba charlando con Mabel en su habitación, cuando de repente ella recibió una llamada de Craig.

-¡Es mi novio!-Grito Mabel emocionada.

-Solo contesta y ya-Respondió Dipper recostándose en su cama y dándole la espalda a su hermana. Su día había sido muy pesado.

Mabel contesto bastante emocionada.- ¡Hola cariño!-Los pies de Mabel saltaban de arriba abajo mientras se encontraba sentada en su cama de la emoción-Aja…Si claro aquí esta-La voz de Mabel se fue apagando mientras parecía confundida. Al notar el cambio en el tono de voz de su hermana Dipper se sentó en la cama para observarla.-….Yo también…-Mabel se separó del teléfono y se lo extendió a su hermano-Dipper es para ti.

El joven Pines tomo el teléfono con algo de duda.- ¿Hola?-Pregunto Dipper sentándose en la cama también estaba muy confundido por la llamada de Craig.

-Pin… Quiero decir, Dipper ¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto Craig rápidamente.

Dipper se sentía confundido.-No veo porque no ¿Dónde?-Pregunto el castaño.

-Tú elige el lugar, pero que nadie nos moleste… es un tema privado…-Explico Craig brevemente.

Dipper miro a Mabel disimuladamente y se puso de pie.-Claro… nos vemos afuera de la cabaña y después vemos-el adolescente colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Mabel.

-¿Qué paso hermano?-Pregunto Mabel sonriente-¿A dónde iremos?

-Oh, no… Craig quiere que conversemos de cosas de chicos para variar-Respondió Dipper poniéndose su casaca.

-Oh… ¿No irán a competir, no?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-No, claro que no-Respondió Dipper acercándose a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Ni a pelear?-Pregunto Mabel esta vez.

-No tampoco, tranquila Mabel, solo quiero llevarme bien con el novio de mi hermana-El castaño le sonrió a su hermana tratando de hacer creíble su mentira.

-Ya veo…-Mabel sonrió-Muchas gracias Dipper.

-No me lo agradezcas-Respondió Dipper antes de salir de la habitación.

Afuera de la cabaña estaba Craig, Dipper se acercó a él y sin más ambos caminaron juntos durante la noche.

-El bosque puede ser peligroso con los guardianes…-Comento Craig dando a entender que no podían ir ahí.

-Bien charlemos aquí afuera-Contesto Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

-Mabel podría estar cerca ¿No crees?-Respondió Craig cruzándose de brazos-Ven se me ocurre un buen lugar y no está muy lejos de aquí.

Craig camino delante de Dipper guiándolo despacio, al cabo de unos minutos estaban ahí, en el primer lugar en el que se conocieron la estatua de Bill Cipher.

-Aquí es donde nos conocimos Pines y creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo-Explico Craig brevemente.

-Bueno tú trataste de humillarme en la piscina, te acercaste a mi hermana, entraste a mi laboratorio y actúas de manera muy sospechosa-Respondió Dipper cruzándose de brazos-Busco una respuesta sincera Craig ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Craig miro a Dipper a los ojos-¿Continúas sospechando de mí?-El moreno fingió voz ofendida y aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a Dipper, luego tomando por sorpresa al de la gorra lo empujo metiéndole cabe con una pierna tirándolo al suelo para finalmente apoyar su mano en la frente del castaño.

-Has de estar muy cansado para detenerme… tuviste un día largo hoy…-Craig empezó a usar el hechizo para entrar en la mente de Dipper. Dipper miro a su contrincante preocupado Craig lo había tomado por sorpresa y era cierto sus brazos y piernas estaban molidos tras el entrenamiento de ese día ahora solo quedaba una opción, Dipper apoyo su mano en la cabeza de Craig y empezó a recitar el hechizo para entrar en la mente de Craig lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo considerando que Craig había empezado a usar dicho hechizo antes que él.

Finalmente los ojos de ambos se iluminaron quedando en trance cada uno con la mano apoyada en la frente del otro.

Dipper se encontraba en una habitación vacía con varias camas.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntó el castaño dando algunos pasos por el suelo de madera y acercándose a una ventana que daba a un patio lleno de juegos para niños, pudo ver a un niño moreno de unos cuatro años con un suéter verde y un pantalón mostaza a su lado un chico moreno más grande con pantalón negro y un suéter rojo.

-¡Ray! ¡Dámelo! ¡Eso es mío!-Gritaba el niño más pequeño tratando de quitarle al mayor el collar en forma de pirámide.

-Voy a intercambiarlo por un almuerzo decente Craig es un trato justo-Respondió el mayor empujando al más pequeño al suelo-¡Y será mejor que lo entiendas! Esto no vale nada-Ray mostro el collar haciéndolo colgar frente a Craig.

-¡Pero es mío!-Grito Craig poniéndose de pie e intentando golpear al mayor, pero este lo contuvo con una mano.

Una mujer mayor de cabello rojo rizado, tés blanca que rondaba entre los treinta y cuarenta años se acercó y le propino un zape en la nuca a Ray llamando su atención.-Honestamente ¿cuándo vas a madurar Ray? No está bien tomar las cosas de tu hermano, anda ya… devuélveselo-Ordeno la mujer en tono autoritario.

Ray a regañadientes le devolvió a Craig su collar, mientras Dipper recordaba que una vez Craig menciono que era un regalo de sus padres.

-Realmente son huérfanos…-Murmuro Dipper sorprendido, para luego salir por la puerta y acabar en un pasillo muy extraño una parte parecía el mismo orfanato, pero la otra parecía su casa en california-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Por su parte Craig acababa de levantarse, se encontraba en un parque donde los niños suelen jugar. Ahí vio a Dipper y Mabel de cinco años jugando en el arenero.

-¡Mira Dipper!-Grito Mabel emocionada mostrando el castillo que había hecho en la arena-¿Qué te parece?

-Esta grandioso Mabel, yo hice un fantasma-Dijo Dipper mostrando el montículo de arena con ojos y boca que había hecho.

De repente los demás niños en el parque se acercaron a ver lo que había hecho Mabel.

-¡Eres increíble Mabel!-Grito una chica impresionada.

-¡Hazme uno a mi también!-Grito un chico.

Todos ignoraron el trabajo de Dipper y este bajo la cabeza, además más niños se acercaron pisoteando su "fantasma" por accidente.

Mabel noto esto y alejo a los demás para arrodillarse frente a Dipper.-Hagamos uno juntos hermano-Mabel le sonrió a su mellizo. Sonrisa que Dipper correspondió y trabajaron juntos.

-Estoy en las memorias de Pines… parece que lo logre-Dijo Craig sorprendido, luego los niños corrieron de regreso al jardín de niños, Craig decidió seguirlos cruzando la misma puerta, pero acabo dentro de un pasadizo, similar a una casa con una arquitectura que el desconocía, por otra parte la otra mitad de ese lugar le parecía conocida, pero no le agradaba-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?

Dipper abrió otra puerta encontrándose con otro recuerdo. Esta vez Craig ya tenía un par de años más que en el anterior recuerdo al igual que Ray, la misma mujer que le había llamado la atención a Ray se encontraba sentada en medio de estos y frente a él un hombre que Dipper reconoció, Michael, Michael Romanov.

-Entiendo que usted ha llenado el formulario de adopción señor Michael, pero… veo algunas dificultades para este proceso dado que usted es viudo… no creo que lo que estos dos necesitan sea tener un solo padre-Explico la mujer brevemente y con cierto tono educado, pero firme mientras mantenía sus manos juntas sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Qué estas dicien…?!-Ray iba a reclamar, pero la mujer levanto una mano indicándole que se callara, Ray obedeció y volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Cree que sabe algo de lo que necesitan estos niños?-Pregunto Michael algo enojado, luego se puso de pie-Como quiera, pero es mejor que vayan conmigo a que se queden aquí hasta que los boten por ser mayores de edad-Luego de decir esto el hombre se retiró.

-¡Gracias! Arruinaste mi única oportunidad de salir de este basurero-Dijo Ray molesto poniéndose de pie.

-No confió en ese hombre para guiarlos, no parece una buena persona-Dijo la mujer de manera firme.

-¿Y qué? ¡Tenía dinero! Estaría políticamente obligado a cuidarnos y alimentarnos, quizá algún día heredaríamos algo de él-Respondió Ray enojado-Vámonos Ray, esta mujer quiere vernos morir de hambre-Ray tomo a Craig del brazo y lo jalo bruscamente.

-Y pensar que parecía tan buena persona…-Murmuro Dipper observando a Ray.

La mujer bajo la mirada deprimida por la actitud que había tomado Ray con respecto a esto.

Dipper volvió a salir de la habitación, estaba comenzando a sentirse algo incómodo los recuerdos de Craig eran más pesados de lo que el esperaba.

Por su parte Craig continuaba paseando por los pasillos de ese lugar con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Veamos que hay aquí…-Craig abrió otra puerta.

Dentro se pudo ver a Dipper y Mabel en el aula de clases este parecía ser un recuerdo reciente. El profesor entregaba las pruebas a cada uno.

-Pines…-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa dándole su examen a Dipper- Y… Pines…-Dijo el hombre un tanto más disgustado dándole su examen a Mabel.

-¡A+!-Grito Dipper emocionado mostrándole su nota a Mabel, pero Mabel se encontraba recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la carpeta-¿Tan mal te fue?

Mabel levanto un borde de su examen indicándole que tenía una D-

-A papá y mamá no les gustara eso-Comento Dipper preocupado.

-¡Lo sé! Ahí es donde empieza el "Mabel porque no eres aplicada como tu hermano…"-Mabel recostó su espalda en el asiento y suspiro deprimida.

-Oye no le digas nada a papá y mamá, te ayudare a estudiar en el próximo examen y sacaras una mejor calificación eso promediara el daño-Sugirió Dipper sonriéndole a su hermana mientras tambaleaba su mano en el aire.

-Gracias Dipper-Mabel sonrió conmovida por el buen gesto de su hermano.

Craig bajo la mirada deprimido con sus diferencias Dipper y Mabel eran buenos hermanos desde siempre.

Dipper continuo su caminata por los pasadizos comenzaba a sentir cargado con las emociones negativas que vivió Craig durante su infancia.

-Esto se está volviendo extraño, pero aún no hay nada sobre los guardianes… tal vez si busco más profundo…-Dipper abrió otra puerta para sorpresa suya ahí estaban él y Mabel era un recuerdo de hace cinco años cuando tenían ocho y montaron bicicleta juntos- "¿Cómo Craig podía recordar eso? A menos que…"-Dipper empalideció y empezó a correr por los pasillos-¡Oh no!

Por su parte Craig abrió otra puerta, esta vez el sintió que había llegado a un lugar extremadamente familiar.

-¡Sube rápido Craig!-Grito Ray sentado sobre un muro y pasándole una soga a Craig.

-No puedo-Respondió Craig tratando de subir la soga.

-Eres tan inútil-Contesto Ray subiendo a Craig a la fuerza hasta encima del murió luego lo bajaron desde el otro lado para encontrarse con Michael quien esperaba con su auto aparcado.

-Bienvenidos niños, aquí es donde ustedes dos renacen-Dijo Michael tomando los hombros de Craig y Ray.

Craig cerró la puerta bruscamente.

-A veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi si me hubiera quedado ese día…-Dijo Craig en voz baja apoyando su frente en la puerta-Ese recuerdo era mío… significa que…

Ray también empezó a correr al igual que Dipper.

-¡Nuestros recuerdos se mezclaron!-Gritaron ambos desde su respectivo lado de la casa, por más que corrían no podían encontrarse.

Dipper se detuvo.

-Piensa… debe haber una manera de encontrarme a Craig rápido… tal vez… un recuerdo en común…-Dipper cerró los ojos.

Craig también se detuvo al ver lo inútil de la situación.

-A estas alturas Pines también debió notar lo que sucede, piensa… una manera de encontrar a Dipper rápido… antes de que descubra algo…-Craig se preocupó bastante imaginando lo que le diría Mabel cuando Dipper le contara que él es un guardián de la pirámide.

Craig llegaba a casa de los Pines a buscar a Mabel. Dipper miraba a Craig con desaprobación. Stan sujetaba a Craig del cuello de su camisa Ford le apuntaba con arma laser y Mabel lloraba como una magdalena.

-¡Me mentiste Craig! ¡Solo me usabas para acercarte a nosotros!-Gritaba Mabel enojada.

-No te preocupes hermana, no lo volverás a ver…-Dijo Dipper apuntándole a Craig con su linterna volviéndolo diminuto y luego levantando su pie sobre Craig.

-¡No! ¡No!-Gritaba Craig cubriendo su cara esperando su fin.

La imaginación de Craig dejo de volar solo para alarmarlo aún más.

-Tranquilo… es posible que Pines aun no sepa nada… tal vez un recuerdo con el me lleve a encontrarlo…-Craig se concentró en pensar en sus momentos con Dipper hasta ahora.

Finalmente Craig y Dipper tomaron una puerta cada quien por su lado gracias a eso llegaron a una mezcla de varios recuerdos como cuando lucharon con zombis juntos, cuando nadaron en el lago huyendo de una criatura y sus competencias previas durante ese día, el rescate de Mabel y Pacifica y al final acabaron en algo que no era un recuerdo.

Dipper vio a Craig y Craig a Dipper, al fin se habían encontrado, pero el recuerdo en el que se encontraban dio marcha.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Craig aprovechando que Dipper estaba presente.

-Esta es mi casa en california-Contesto Dipper brevemente cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos se encontraban algo incomodos con los recuerdos que acababan de ver.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Dipper tu hermana aún no está lista! ¡Abre la puerta!-Se escuchó la voz de la madre de Dipper dentro de la casa.

-¡Ya voy!-Respondió Dipper bajando las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

Craig y Dipper veían como el recuerdo procedía como si estuvieran metidos dentro de una película.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto Pines?-El moreno se notaba confundido

-No lo sé, no recuerdo haber pasado un día así antes-Dipper estaba igual de confundido.

El recuerdo continuo con Dipper abriendo la puerta de la casa para sorpresa de los dos espectadores quien estaba en la puerta era Craig.

-Dipper…-Dijo Craig entrando a la casa sin permiso alguno.

-Craig…-Dipper se cruzó de brazos mirando al moreno y luego sonrió para saludarlo con la mano para sorpresa de los espectadores en ese recuerdo ambos se saludaban con un choque de palmas vertical y luego un choque de puños.

-¿Cómo va tu hermana?-Pregunto Craig mirando hacia el segundo piso.

-Aun alistándose-Contesto Dipper como si hubiera dicho algo muy típico.

-Como siempre-Craig rio brevemente al igual que Dipper.

-¿Jugamos unos videojuegos mientras esperas?-Pregunto el adolescente señalando tras su espalda la sala donde estaba su consola.

-Claro, pido el primer mando-Contesto Craig caminando junto a Dipper a la sala.

-En tus sueños tendrás el primer mando-Respondió Dipper.

-Vaya anfitrión Pines-Contesto Craig riendo de manera amable.

El recuerdo termino y ambos espectadores salieron de la habitación incomodos ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

Después de un momento sumamente incomodo Craig hablo.- ¿Qué tanto invadiste Pines?-El moreno no se atrevía a mirar a Dipper temía que a estas alturas el ya supiera la verdad.

-Un par de cosas… Nada importante a decir verdad-Respondió el castaño evitando contarle a Craig las incomodas partes de su vida que vio- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-No lo había notado… tú y Mabel se tienen envidia el uno al otro, sin embargo se llevan bien…-Dijo Craig brevemente.

Dipper suspiro.-Es cierto… Mabel siempre fue mucho más sociable que yo. Ella era vista tal como…

-…Una estrella-Craig completo la frase diciéndola con Dipper al mismo tiempo.

-Y tú eras un cerebrito-Dijo el moreno esta vez solo.

-¿Era?-Contesto Dipper con aires de egocentrismo a lo que ambos rieron.

Dipper paro de reír para adquirir un semblante más serio-¿Por qué hiciste esto Craig?

Craig bajo la mirada y suspiro.- ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Dipper no respondió solo miro a Craig fijamente esperando a que este continuara.

-También estoy celoso de ti Pines… Sabes… puedo aparentar muchas cosas, pero no soy listo como tú, mucho menos valiente, toda mi vida las razones que me han movido han sido las equivocadas, mientras tu estas aquí siempre actuando como un héroe a pesar de ser un torpe-Craig hablo rápidamente, quería decir una excusa para evitar la verdad, pero lo cierto es que Craig sentía que había dicho la verdad-Dime la verdad… ¿Qué tanto viste?

Dipper suspiro esta vez.-Sé que eres huérfano, sé que Ray no era tan bueno contigo cuando eran pequeños como lo es ahora…-Craig guardo silencio, era conveniente que Dipper pensara que en algún punto de su vida Ray cambio- y sé que conociste a Michael Romanov porque intento adoptarte.

Craig escucho a Dipper sin decir nada y finalmente hablo.-He tenido suficiente tanto de tus recuerdos como de los míos, volvamos a casa…

-Claro… Estoy de acuerdo.

-Y Dipper… Lo que paso aquí se queda aquí ¿De acuerdo?-Advirtió Craig rápidamente.

-De acuerdo-Respondió el castaño al notar una puerta en la que se le podía ver a el mismo bailando el baile de la oveja feliz a los cinco años y cerrándola disimuladamente.

Una vez hubo consenso entre ambos, los dos pudieron salir de la mente del otro apareciendo de nuevo frente a la estatua de Bill.

-Qué noche más incómoda…-Comento Craig poniéndose de pie.

-Y que lo digas-Respondió Dipper tratando de levantarse para luego ver sorprendido la mano de Craig.

-Levántate-Insistió Craig sin quitar su mano.

Dipper dudo un instante para luego tomar la mano de Craig siendo ayudado por este a ponerse de pie.

-Sobre eso último que paso…-Dijo Dipper una vez se encontró de pie recordando el recuerdo que nunca paso dentro de la unión de sus mentes.

-¿Tienes idea de que fue ese recuerdo?-Pregunto Craig dándole la espalda a Dipper y mirando hacia el pueblo.

-Tengo una teoría, pero prefiero dejarlo ahí-Respondió Dipper mirando hacia la cabaña del misterio.

-Bueno… fue interesante… supongo que…nos vemos mañana-Tras decir esto Craig comenzó a caminar rumbo al pueblo y Dipper camino rumbo a casa.

Una vez Dipper llego a casa Mabel lo miraba ansiosa.

-¿Y cómo les fue? ¿Ahora son más amigos que antes?-Pregunto Mabel observando a su hermano.

-Creo que si…-Respondió Dipper sin querer dar muchos detalles y tomando su diario.

-¡Me alegro! Eres el mejor hermano-Dijo Mabel sonriéndole a Dipper.

Dipper le correspondió la sonrisa a Mabel.-Tu también Mabel, tú también-Dipper valoraba más a Mabel tras haber visto los recuerdos de Craig.

Por su parte Craig ya se encontraba en casa recostado en su cama, tomo un dardo y le apunto a la diana con la foto Dipper sin embargo esta vez no lanzo el dardo, dejo caer su mano en la cama y el dardo en el suelo.

-Si lo entendí…-Murmuro el moreno frustrado, luego tomo la diana y la boto a la basura.

Dipper tomo su diario y empezó a escribir.

"Hoy por accidente descubrí lo que sucedía si dos personas usan el hechizo de entrar en la mente de otra persona Craig intento entrar a mi cabeza y yo a la de él para saber si en verdad era un guardián como resultado nuestros recuerdos se mezclaron y crearon una estancia que representa nuestro mundo de manera abstracta.

Durante la travesía vimos un recuerdo que jamás paso tras intentar ubicarnos el uno al otro usando nuestros recuerdos. En teoría creo que la proyección que vimos es el deseo real de cada uno es decir que en secreto quiero ser amigo de Craig.

Dipper cerró el diario tras tachar esa última frase. Pasaron unas horas y el joven Pines volvió a levantarse, camino al sótano y paso por el pasadizo secreto de la máquina de dulces llegando a su laboratorio.

Tomo su pancarta con eventos relacionados a Craig, sin pensarlo dos veces la rompió y la tiro a la basura, luego apago la luz dejando el laboratorio.

"IX JBGMO JXKBOX AB ABPQORFO XI BKBJFDM BP EXZBOIM QR XJFDM"

 **Uff… Un largo capitulo, no sé ustedes pero yo tuve muchos feeling durante el capítulo no sé ustedes, okok tal vez no fue tan largo como otros, pero yo sentí las acciones xD en fin… Lamento si esperaban ver a Pacifica desde el capítulo uno de nuevo jaja y también lamento que Craig tuviera tanta importancia en este capítulo, pero todo está siguiendo un plan estrechamente calculado, espero que esto más que ser criticado haya gustado :) De cualquier manera déjenme su review para ver que opinan.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Tuve que esperar como un mes para contestar a sus hermosos reviews x.x no lo quise hacer en el otro fic porque no estaba seguro si todos se animarían a leerlo.**

 **pacifiper123: Wow me siento halagado de que me considere digno de sus reviews, espero que realmente mantenga esa promesa** **J** **. Bueno como siempre he dicho "Una buena historia es como la vida, tiene de todo" Y por supuesto yo también amo el dipcifica, pero para no ser esclavo del fanservice en este capítulo el único guiño que di de ese tema fue cuando Dipper menciono que el padre de Pacifica seguía en el hospital. Bueno si los personajes no crecieran durante la historia ningún capitulo tendría sentido.**

 **Un problema acá es que Dipper si sabe que abra dicha cena, él estaba presente cuando Preston lo dijo y también cuando Pacifica se negó, pero quien sabe y tal vez si veas celos más adelante… jeje. Qué curioso que mencionaras a Katrina.**

 **Meteoserpent: Otro de los reviews que más eche de menos! :D (No se peleen los quiero a todos xD pero hubieron mi top reviews que me sacaron una sonrisa jeje todos me sacan una sonrisa, pero algunos más que otros… mejor no me entrevero) No fue maldad, al contrario quería dejar claro que "Estoy vivo" y el proyecto también lo está (aunque si debió sentirse así a quien engaño si soy algo troll) Espero que no demores mucho en notar que publique este nuevo capítulo jaja**

 **Entiendo lo que dices sobre Alex es una lástima u.u Pero bueno confió en que sea cual sea el proyecto que Alex Hirsh haga será un éxito el hombre es un genio** **J** **y cuenta con nuestro apoyo, mientras tanto hare todo lo posible porque se sientan bien leyendo este fic.**

 **¿Hay fan arts de mi fic? ¡Si lo hay debería saberlo! ¡Y debería verlos! ¡MENCION ESPECIAL AL QUE HAGA EL FAN ART QUE MAS ME GUSTE!**

 **Hatf92: Espero que lo siguieras disfrutando jeje me hubiera gustado saber que opinaste de todo lo que paso después del episodio 12.**

 **JOJO: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA**

 **North: ¿Cómo se le ocurre que voy a olvidarla? (Te mande un review a tu cuenta después de leer tu review?) Espero que estés disfrutando este comienzo de la segunda mitad! :D le estoy echando ganas eh! :D Y seguir contando con su apoyo** **J** **Lamento que tomara casi dos meses mi regreso :c estuve algo ocupado, pero ahora vengo CON MAS FUERZA Q NUNCA!**

 **Bluewing: Mujer ya te hable de tu super review por Tumblr, pero que rayos… Me siento contento de que no te desaparecieras del todo, en serio empezaba a perder la fe (u.u) te dije lo que opino en Tumblr de cada punto que mencionaste así que mejor hablemos de tu opinión de este capítulo cuando dejes tu review.**

 **JJNNRR: Eres más que mi amiga! (okok no) Jajajaja de hecho tenía planeada esa broma desde que me plantie "¿Cómo presentare a Cori y a Mindy cuando están a solas?" Sé que eres lista** **J** **. Por cierto… ahora ves que tan bien estaba tu "teoría" jajajaja.**

 **Creo que ella piensa lo mismo, lo malo es que está lejos jeje pero bueno mantengamos mi vida sentimental a un lado. No hay Spoilers hoy… he publicado en tiempo record así que te toca a ti teorizar. Pero creo que me merezco más de tu fic justo por publicar tan rápido ;) Bueno si te interesa la religión islámica quien soy yo para negarte ese derecho, sin embargo estas advertida en esa religión las mujeres pierden más que los hombres xD (Y hasta aquí puedo contestar a tu review porque hasta aquí no más puedo leerla por Hotmail recuerda que los reviews de los guest demoran dos días en llegarme completos cuando son grandes jeje, pero si dejas un review en este con una pregunta te la respondo junto a la pregunta que allas dejado en el final de cortos.**

 **Pregunta: ¿De qué crees que va el próximo capítulo? El titulo esta abajo. ¿Te agrado este primer capitulo?**

 **Rose: Jajaja tu Review es de último minuto. Craig no es gallina digo… enfrento zombis y otras criaturas junto a Dipper xD aunque si le teme a los murciégalos. Abra que esperar un poco más para saber que trama Katrina jeje. Starco se dará al final sí o sí. Yo en lo personal no creo que sea la luna roja lo que los une así no más, yo creo que la luna roja escogió unir sus almas porque son el uno para el otro, como digo yo "No son el uno para el otro porque la luna roja los eligió, la luna roja los eligió porque son el uno para el otro"**

 **Por cierto si veo a fernan jajajaja**

 **Espero que disfrutaras el especial de navidad de ML**

 **Llama: Pobrecita :c espero que ya te hayas mejorado :) Si los cortos estuvieron geniales, pero ahora es momento de trabajar en la trama principal. Sobre lo que dijiste del espejo para serte sincero. Lo considere, pero luego pense "naah no quiero involucrar otros universos" quiero que sea a mi manera es personal jaja. Sabia que a las chicas les encantaria la nalgada xD ¿que pasa con ustedes hoy en dia son mas agresivas que nosotros? okok**

 **Tuvo sus feelings me encantaron los dos capitulos de album de recuerdos con la explosion a lo Michael Bay especialmente y si fue un detalle muy tierno con Dipper tambien senti algo de feelings cuando escribi eso.**

 **Lo de Sasha ya estaba algo claro si pones atencion en algunos de sus dialogos con Cori y Mindy jaja me mataste con el Gokuxcomida siento el bulling a la pobre Milk. Jajaja no deberia decirlo como autor que soy, pero si es un caso perdido ese Crush. :3 aww zasumi hirsh creo que es el apodo mas adorable hasta ahora jaja :3**

 **Es cierto que Katrina conoce bastante a Craig y Ray por razones que ya se explicaran mas adelante, pero no no eran del mismo orfanato como ya pudiste haber notado. (Solo puedo responder hasta aqui tu review porque aun no me llega completa, pero despues te comentare sobre el resto)**

 **NOTA ESPECIAL: A ver… esto es más para chicas… pero sé que hay chicos que también lo hacen así que dejare algo claro. ¡Me molesta mucho que no se pueda hacer un capítulo en el que se trabaje la amistad de dos hombres porque automáticamente ven yaoi! Así que aclaro dos cosas en mi fic tanto Craig como Dipper son completamente heterosexuales, a Craig le gusta Mabel a Dipper le gusta Pacifica ¡No lo olviden! (A quien engaño las fans están bien locas hoy en día TwT)**

 **PD: Especial! Agradecimiento a mi amigo Kevin Gaibor por darme el nombre para Katrina** **J** **y por compartir conmigo detalles muy curiosos de la serie para usarlos en el fic tales como que la comida favorita de Dipper y Pacifica son los ravioles dato que use en los cortos.**

En la guarida de los guardianes Katrina entro por sorpresa a la oficina de Michael.

-Ya tengo los papeles que me pediste-Dijo Katrina arrojando una partida de nacimiento con su foto en ella.

-Excelente…-Respondió Michael sonriendo un ojo era normal el otro era amarillo.

 **Próximo Capitulo: El otro. Empiecen a teorizar lo único que tienen como pista es el título jaja**

 **En parte planeaba esperar a que sus reviews de los cortos llegaran completo, pero tuve este apuro en publicar porque... este fic lleva ya tiempo sin actualizar y como prueba de que estoy vivo y esto esta por ponerse bueno.**


	22. El Otro

**ADVERTENCIA: Cree un grupo de facebook oficial con mi verdadero usuario de facebook x.x quien desee puede unirse le puse de nombre GF Zasumi**

 **24 de diciembre 2016. 10am... Habitacion de Zasumi.  
**

 **-¡Rayos el capitulo! ¡Vamos Zasumi si le pones ganas podras acabar el capitulo en navidad!**

 **Voz de narrador: Y asi... Zasumi empezo con determinacion su lucha para acabar de escribir el capitulo...**

 **11am...**

 **Zasumi se encuentra jugando videojuegos.**

 **Voz de narrador: ¡ASI ZASUMI EMPEZO CON DETERMINACION SU LUCHA PARA ACABAR DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO!**

 **-Ya, ya! Te oi la primera vez! P*t* narrador...-Zasumi se para y empieza a escribir en su computadora-**

 **12pm.**

 **El telefono de Zasumi suena.**

 **-¿Aloha?-Responde el telefono.**

 **-¡Hey! ¿jugamos the forest para matar canivales?!-Pregunto H a traves del telefono.**

 **-Mm... Si claro... un rato no me matara...**

 **7:30pm**

 **Zasumi para de jugar.**

 **-Uff... que buena partida ¿Cuanto tiempo abra pasado?-Mira el reloj-¡Oh Dios!-Mira su foto de Hirsh-sama-¡Te estoy fallando!-Se pone a escribir.**

 **Suena la puerta.**

 **-¡Hijo me olvide de decirte! No compre regalo para tu sobrino de tu parte-Dijo la madre de Zasumi detras de la puerta.**

 **-¡¿Que?! ¡Mi sobrino!-Mira una foto con su sobrino hace dos años.**

 **Voz de Narrador: Y asi Zasumi se puso sus zapatos y corrio a ultima hora como el pinche procrastinador que es para cumplir su mision ¡ENCONTRAR EL REGALO DE NAVIDAD PERFECTO PARA SU SOBRINO!**

 **-¡TE ODIO NARRADOR!-Grita Zasumi mientras corre por las calles.**

 **8:30pm. Zasumi camina con un regalo rumbo a casa.**

 **-Lo encontre... el regalo perfecto...-Zasumi camina feliz a casa-"la tendedera estaba guapa"-Zasumi sonrie contento-No puedo esperar para ver la expresion de mi sobrino cuando vea mi regalo!**

 ***Fantasia***

 **-¡Tio este es el mejor regalo del mundo! Eres el tio mas genial del universo y quisiera llegar a ser un 50% de lo que tu eres algun dia-Mi sobrino.**

 **-Lo se pequeño, lo se, quiza lo logres algun dia-Acaricia la cabeza del pequeño.**

 ***Fin de la fantasia***

 **9:30. Ayudando a ordenar la mesa y estando con familia.**

 **12am.**

 **-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-Gritan en casa de Zasumi-¡Vamos sobrino! ¡Abre tu regalo!-Zasumi empuja a su sobrino con el regalo.**

 **-¡Ya! ¿Como lo rompo?-Pregunto el sobrino de Zasumi mirando a Zasumi desconcertado.**

 **-¡Niño has roto cosas todo el año y no puedes romperlas ahora que se te pide!-Grita Zasumi enojado.**

 **Al final el pequeño sobrino de Zasumi logra abrir su regalo. Un peluche de un Snorlax tamaño escala que sonrei y saluda.**

 **El sobrino de Zasumi deja el peluche a un costado.-¿Me ayudas a armar mi tren?**

 **-¿Tren? ¿no quieres tu peluche de Snorlax?-Pregunta Zasumi desilucionado.**

 **-No... quiero el tren...**

 **Asi los sueños de Zasumi se vieron rotos esta navidad, no habia logrado conseguir un regalo que satisfaciera los deseos navideños de su pequeño sobrino. Hasta que al dia siguiente noto que su pequeño sobrino abrazaba su peluche entonces entendi algo... ningun varon quiere admitir que le gustan los peluches a esa edad xD**

 **Voz del Narrador: Aun no escribes el capitulo.**

 **-¡Te odio narrador!-Grita Zasumi y se sienta a escribir.**

 ***Aparece Zasumi con un gorrito navideño***

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores :D Esta es una historia real xD asi es como pase navidad jajaja espero que les interesara (?) en fin. Los saludo por navidad! Espero que todos pasaran un lindo momento en esta maravillosa epoca. Quisiera a ver escrito una historia navideña con motivo de este hermoso dia con Gravity Falls, pero lo unico que se me ocurrio... mejor lo dejamos para el 2017 ;) jaja. ¡De cualquier manera! Cuentenme que tal la pasaron en navidad este año en su review. :D**

 **Lamento la demora con el capitulo en serio tuve algunos problemas de inspiracion estos dias y ademas fue un capitulo con una trama algo compleja de manejar para mi jaja. Evitare demorarme tanto con el proximo :) ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Y disfruten el capitulo!**

 **El Otro**

En la guarida de los guardianes se sentía un aura de tensión y aburrimiento departe de los guardianes ahí presentes quienes se distraían de diferentes maneras: Aron y Billy armaban una torre de naipes, Mindy se pintaba las uñas, Cori leía un libro haciendo un ruido cada vez que cambiaba de página, Cid no salía de su laboratorio para nada y Sasha se arreglaba el cabello mirando en el espejo, finalmente fue esta ultima la que acabo desesperándose.

-¡¿Por qué no estamos haciendo nada?!-Grito Sasha enojada.

-No tenemos ordenes… desde que el amo Bill está en la mente de Michael no nos han dado órdenes de hacer algo, pero si deseas ve allá afuera y trata de matar a esos niños o algo así, luego se responsable de como reaccione el amo Bill si fallas o haces algo peor-El castaño hablo con voz firme sentado junto a la rubia.

Sasha paro de hablar que Cori fuera el que le respondiera le hizo bajar la guardia.-Pero… tenemos que eliminar a uno igual, la rueda sigue completa si el amo Bill escapa…

Cori cerró el libro que leía bruscamente para por primera vez mirar a Sasha directamente-El amo Bill está más consciente de eso que tú, pero no niego que me intriga ver este lugar tan pacifico.

En ese momento llego Bichael caminando con su bastón y riendo a carcajadas, hasta que vio a todos los presentes igual de tensos y aburridos.

-Saben en esta era existe algo llamado internet, si están aburridos deberían probarlo-Comento Bichael con cierto sarcasmo caminando hacia su oficina hasta que la voz de Cori lo detuvo.

-Amo Bill llevamos unos días sin hacer un movimiento ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir?-Pregunto Cori directamente mientras los demás guardianes a excepción de Mindy dirigían sus miradas a Bichael para ver que respondía.

Bichael solo camino hasta ubicarse frente al grupo.-Me gusta que sean así, solo se mueven bajo una orden, eso es óptimo para mí, necesito fichas no personas, pero déjenme informarles que yo estuve haciendo los movimientos esta vez.

-¿A qué se refiere amo Bill?-Pregunto Sasha dando un paso adelante.

Bichael camino provocando que el único ruido en el silencio fuera el del choque de su bastón en el suelo en cada paso que daba.-Fuimos derrotados la última vez debido a que la rueda tiene un par de cosas que nosotros no tenemos-Esta vez era Michael el que hablaba-Tienen aliados, todo el pueblo los ama y los apoya… y en segunda unión… una vez dicho esto les comento algo nosotros no tenemos dicha unión nuestros lazos están ramificados… de hecho muchos de ustedes tienen opiniones negativas el uno del otro, otros tienen lazos sentimentales innecesarios.

-¿Lo dice por Sasha? Porque ya le dije que es inútil, pero no entiende-Comento Mindy señalando a Sasha para luego soplarle a sus uñas recién pintadas.

Sasha miro con odio a Mindy.- ¡Maldita psicópata!-Sasha se notaba muy molesta.

-Lo ve-Agrego la rubia señalando a la morena.

-Si a eso me refería-Continuo hablando Michael-Así que como dijo Sun Tzu es hora de volvernos invencibles y hacer al enemigo vulnerable.

Cori comenzaba a entender por dónde iba esto y sonrío, la estrategia era buena.

-Cori no entiendo nada… explícame…-Dijo Mindy acercándose a Cori y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Cori inocentemente mientras miraba de reojo a Sasha y le sacaba la lengua.

-Se refiere a que seamos conscientes de la problemática dentro de nuestro equipo para que mejores y por otro lado le quitemos al enemigo aquello que lo hace fuerte. En otras palabras Michael recomienda que le quitemos a la rueda el apoyo del pueblo y que luego ataquemos su unión como grupo.

-Sigue sonando complicado, pero hare lo que tú digas-Respondió Mindy emocionada.

-El pueblo ya está dudando, expuse algunas dudas frente a esos tontos ya que no podían pensarlo por ellos mismos, sin embargo… ahora la parte difícil. Atacar su unión de grupo, por suerte Cid ya tiene algo en mente, Cori, Mindy el trabajo es suyo vayan a ver a Cid.

-¿Y nosotros que?-Pregunto Sasha enojada.

-Cuando sean útiles les avisare, ahora si me disculpan-La voz de Michael cambio a partir de ese punto-Tengo otras cosas que hacer-Dijo Bichael caminando hacia su habitación.

Sasha lo vio alejarse sintiéndose ofendida.-Tenemos que hacer algo-La morena miro a Aron y Billy mientras decía esto.

XXX

En el pueblo las cosas parecían ya más alegres como si los pueblerinos ya hubieran dejado en el pasado la terrible noche de hace unos días. Empezando de nuevo a salir las familias al parque, a ir al cine, etc. Dipper, Mabel y Craig caminaban contentos por el pueblo, sin embargo había algo que los incomodaba las miradas de los pueblerinos quienes antes eran muy amables con Dipper y Mabel ahora los miraban con duda, Michael se estaba saliendo con la suya.

-Ese tipo me las pagara…-Dijo Dipper mientras Mabel se veía algo triste por la actitud del pueblo hacia ellos.

-Pues espero que no se te ocurra lanzarle otra cubeta con porquería encima Pines, escúchame… Michael no es un hombre tolerante… y desgraciadamente tampoco es un tonto engañaría al mismísimo diablo si se lo propone-Craig metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y Mabel lo abrazo del brazo.

-¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!-Debatió Mabel

-Si. Esta situación es insoportable-Comento Dipper.

En ese momento se encontraron con Candy y Grenda como siempre el saludo entre las tres chicas consistió en un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo.

-¡Chicas! No las veía desde hace un tiempo-Comento Mabel emocionada.

-La batalla de hace unos días destruyo parte de nuestras casas-Comento Grenda.

-Y teníamos que ayudar con las reparaciones de cualquier forma hemos oído de lo que les ocurrió durante la reunión en el ayuntamiento-Agrego Candy mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Eso es muy duro es como cuando mi prima Gabriela dijo que yo era violenta para hacerme quedar mal con mi familia. Es una calumniadora-Comento Grenda cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos chicos presentes miraron a Grenda y dieron un paso atrás.

-El tal Michael quiere que el pueblo nos odie tal como hizo con Pacifica-Dipper se veía enojado recordando la provocación con respecto a Pacifica que uso Michael durante su discurso en el ayuntamiento.

-Dipper hay que relajarnos-Sugirió Mabel a lo que Dipper alzo una ceja como si estuviera dispuesto a debatir-Es decir… sé que hay un gran problema allá afuera, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada ¿No sería mejor que nos divirtamos un poco? Digo seguimos estando de vacaciones bro-Mabel tomo del otro brazo a Dipper teniendo tanto a Craig como a Dipper en un brazo cada uno-¡Vamos a divertirnos!-Grito emocionada la castaña.

Tanto Craig como Dipper tenían otras preocupaciones en mente en ese momento, pero si había algo o mejor dicho alguien que podía obligarlos a dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado era Mabel ambos chicos sonrieron y decidieron seguir a la castaña.

XXX

Cori y Mindy se encontraban frente al bunker secreto de Ford. Cori uso su cadena para bajar con facilidad la rama-palanca secreta, una vez hicieron esto caminaron hacia el bunker.

-Aquí estamos…-Dijo Cori bajando las escaleras delante de Mindy.

-Tenemos que ponerle esto a la criatura conocida como "cambia-formas" ¿no?-Pregunto Mindy mostrando un collar negro con un símbolo triangular.

-Es parte del plan del viejo-Respondió Cori abriendo la puerta a la primer habitación del bunker.

Dentro Cori y Mindy se dividieron por la habitación revisándola.

-¡Mira todas estas armas bonitas!-Grito Mindy emocionada-¡Dulces!-Agrego tomando un dulce del casillero de armas y comiendo un poco.

-Ten cuidado con lo que tocas podrían haber trampas-Comento Cori caminando a la siguiente habitación para su sorpresa cuando piso una zona de la siguiente habitación la trampa se activó comenzando a encerrarlos, por suerte Cori tenía una copia del diario de Dipper-¡Mindy rápido! ¡Buscas estos símbolos!

-Fácil-Respondió la rubia moviéndose con la gracia de una gacela tocando dos símbolos a la vez estirando pierna y brazo.

Cori encontró uno, pero el último símbolo estaba muy lejos, sin embargo Cori pudo alcanzarlo extendiendo su cadena, la salida apareció y ambos lograron escapar de esa trampa.

-"Ten cuidado con lo que tocas podrían haber trampas"-Repitió Mindy en tono burlón mirando al castaño.

-Como sea… ya estamos aquí-Respondió el castaño poniéndose de pie avergonzado.

-Eres tan lindo cuando quedas como un tonto-Comento la rubia poniéndose de pie y tocando la mejilla de Cori mientras le sonreía, este solo frunció el ceño un tanto disgustado.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación en la que se encontraba el cambia-formas. Para sorpresa de ambos el cambia-formas ya no estaba ahí.

-¿No debería estar ahí?-Pregunto Mindy señalando el último lugar en el que estaba el cambia-formas.

-Lo que me temía…-Cori se acercó a los tanques de helio que mantenían al cambia-formas congelado-Se vaciaron los tanques de helio, fuera de una capsula que lo contenga con el pasar de los días su temperatura debió graduarse en otras palabras ya no está congelado… pero sigue atrapado…-Cori miro alrededor alarmado.

Mindy saco dos dagas mientras miraba alrededor también alarmada.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Se escuchó la voz del cambia-formas a los alrededores.

-Vinimos a negociar contigo-Dijo Cori con voz firme-No te separes de mí, es una criatura engañosa-Susurro el castaño a la rubia.

-¿Negociar?-Pregunto el cambia-formas presentándose usando la forma de Dipper la última vez que lo vio.

-Cambia de forma antes que decida hacer esto por las malas-Respondió Cori viendo con cierta irritación la apariencia de su joven nemesis.

El cambia-formas mostro su verdadera forma frente a ambos.

-¿Así está mejor?-Pregunto la criatura caminando hacia ellos.

-Wao… sí que eres horrible, tranquilo lo importante es lo de adentro-Dijo la rubia acercándose a la criatura, pero siendo detenida por Cori.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?-La criatura extendió su cabeza hacia Cori para verlo a los ojos, luego tomo la forma de este.

-Ulalá, mucho mejor…-Dijo Mindy sonriendo observando al cambia-formas tomar la forma de su compañero.

-Queremos que nos ayudes a vengarnos de la familia Pines, entendemos que tu también los odias ¿Qué dices?-El castaño fue directo al grano.

-Si… los odio es cierto, los odio mucho… esa podría ser una buena idea excepto que… ¡Odio a todos los humanos!-El cambia-formas tomo la forma de Mindy y pateo a Cori, quien no se defendió al ver la forma de su compañera.

-No importa que tan atractiva seas, no debiste hacer eso-Dijo Mindy corriendo hacia el cambia-formas tomando sus dagas, esta vez el cambia-formas tomo la forma de Cori, Mindy se detuvo justo antes de clavar la daga en la cabeza del cambia-formas, este rio y se convirtió en un gusano gigante de cabeza dura e intento aplastar a Mindy, pero Cori la jalo tomándola con su cadena y la atrajo hacia el tomándola de la cintura.

-Mindy si toma tu forma ataca si toma mi forma yo ataco-Dijo Cori brevemente mientras soltaba a Mindy y hacia girar su cadena mirando al cambia-formas.

-Entendido-Respondió Mindy tomando sus dagas.

-Parece que esta vez sí son humanos peligrosos ¿Pero en serio creen poder derrotarme?-Pregunto el cambia-formas ofendido y con sorna en su voz.

-Te derrotaron un par de niños ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-Respondió Cori provocando la ira del cambia-formas quien se convirtió en otra criatura y comenzó a rodar por el suelo con el fin de aplastarlos.

Cori y Mindy evadieron el ataque.

El cambia-formas volvió a atacarlos convirtiéndose en una criatura completamente hecha de fuego.

Cori observo un panel que mantenía la electricidad del bunker, golpeo con su cadena al cambia-formas a este no le afectaba, por lo que Cori decidió liberar el humo de su traje solo para despistar la vista del cambia-formas.

El cambia-formas tomo la forma de una bestia y empezó a olfatear para buscarlos, una vez encontró a Mindy se lanzó sobre ella la chica levanto sus dagas preparándose para contraatacar, pero Cori tomo a la criatura de su cuello con su cadena, luego dejo el otro extremo de la cadena en la fuente de energía, la rompió de una patada provocando que la electricidad que alimentaba al bunker electrocutara al cambia-formas este volvió a su forma original tras recibir el daño. Cori lanzo un collar hacia Mindy y Mindy se lo puso al cambia-formas en el cuello.

-Terminamos aquí…-Dijo Cori ligeramente cansado por la batalla con el cambia-formas. Mindy levanto su mano para que Cori le diera los cinco, finalmente los dos salieron del bunker dejando solo al cambia-formas chamuscado.

Desde la base Cid sonrió en cuanto la cámara que había en el collar de la criatura se enciendo mostrando lo que él veía.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto el cambia-formas viendo la cosa que traía en el cuello y tratando de romperla o quitársela adaptando la forma de otras criaturas sin éxito.

Desde su asiento Cid presiono un botón obligando que encendió el collar desde ese momento el cambia-formas ya no dijo otra palabra.

-Muy bien, cierra la boca bestia insensata… y has todo lo que yo te diga-Fueron las primeras simples ordenes de Cid.

Nota del autor: Pídele que te consiga los miraculous :v xD

XXX

Dentro del centro comercial Mabel, Dipper, Craig, Candy y Grenda paseaban pasando un buen rato. Hasta que se cruzaron con Wendy quien se encontraba sola sentada en una mesa en la heladería.

-¡Hola Wendy!-Mabel saludo emocionada a la pelirroja y los demás la secundaron.

-Hola chicos ¿Relajándose para variar en sus vacaciones?-Contesto Wendy contenta de verlos

-Algo así…-Dipper rio mirando a su hermana recordando que básicamente estaba ahí por ella.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí sola?-Mabel se acercó a la mesa que Wendy había ocupado y apoyo sus manos en ella, curiosamente era una mesa con solo dos asientos.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy sola?-La pelirroja sonrió astutamente. Justo en ese momento, como si esa fuera la línea para llamarlo a entrar en escena Ray apareció.

-Disculpa Wendy ¿Qué sabor de helado te gusta?-Pregunto Ray acercándose a la pelirroja-Oh hola chicos, hermanito-Ray le sonrió amablemente al grupo.

Mabel, Candy y Grenda intercambiaron miradas aguantándose las ganas de gritar al entender lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

-Oh, tráeme uno de lúcuma. Gracias Ray-Respondió Wendy sonriéndole y hablándole con cierta ternura al moreno.

-Claro-Ray sonrió y se alejó rumbo a comprar los helados.

Mientras Ray y Wendy charlaban. Candy, Grenda y Mabel contuvieron gritos, gritos que soltaron en cuanto el moreno se alejó a comprar los helados.

-¡Están en una cita!-Grito Mabel emocionada.

-¡Son novios!-Concluyeron Grenda y Candy.

-¡Chicas! Shh… Solo llevamos unos días saliendo… Él ha sido muy buena onda conmigo y decidí darle una oportunidad, hasta ahora ha sido muy amable-Wendy miro en dirección a Ray, este al verla le sonrió desde la fila.

-"Muy amable…"-Repitió Dipper en su cabeza recordando los recuerdos de Craig.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Mi mejor amiga mayor que yo está saliendo con el hermano mayor de mi novio!-Mabel tomo las manos de Wendy emocionada- ¡¿No es fantástico Dipper?!-La castaña dirigió su mirada a su hermano esperando una reacción positiva.

Dipper y Craig no parecían muy emocionados con la idea.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede? No te molestara la idea de que salga con alguien ahora ¿O sí?-Pregunto Wendy mirando a Dipper-No seas acaparador Dipper, se bien que a ti te gusta Pacifica-Wendy golpeo el hombro de Dipper de manera amigable este solo se sobo el hombro buscando la manera adecuada de responder.

Todos miraron a Dipper y este levanto las manos indicándoles a todos que se relajen.

-No, no es eso… claro que no me molesta que salgas con alguien Wendy, es solo que…-Dipper estaba preocupado desde que estuvo en la mente de Craig había visto lados de Ray que desconocía, temía que en el fondo siguiera siendo un chico desagradable como vio en esos recuerdos. Craig observo a Dipper notando que de esto se trataba-…Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa-El castaño decidió decir esto para no dar mayores explicaciones, Craig y el habían quedado en jamás hablar de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

-Aquí tienes Wendy-Dijo Ray trayendo su helado y el de ella a la mesa- Chicos ¿Van a quedarse? Es mi oportunidad de tratar más a la novia de mi hermanito-El moreno sonrió mirando a Mabel.

-No será necesario-Craig se interpuso entre la mirada de Ray y Mabel de manera protectora.

-Craig tiene razón, no queremos ser un estorbo ahora, suerte chicos…-Dijo Mabel emocionada de ver otra pareja formándose y alejando a su grupo levantando su pulgar hacia Wendy "disimuladamente".

Craig miro de reojo a Ray por última vez, parece que por fin estaba dando avances con "su misión" aunque sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno para el grupo de la rueda.

Mabel se reunión con sus amigas a charlar de lo emocionadas que estaban por Wendy y Ray dejando atrás a Craig y Dipper.

-Craig… tengo una duda-Dijo Dipper en un susurro para que solo Craig escuchara.

-¿De qué se trata?-Pregunto el moreno en el mismo tono mirando a su novia para asegurarse que ella no este prestando atención.

-Tu hermano… ¿Ya no es tan malo como antes o sí?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

Craig frunció el ceño no le agradaba recordar que Dipper estuvo dentro de sus recuerdos.-No, el cambio… ¿No lo has notado?-Mintió el moreno sabiendo que no debía perjudicar la misión de Ray.

-Me tranquiliza saberlo-Dipper sonrió y camino más relajado mirando a Mabel al igual que Craig.

El moreno decidió que era conveniente cambiar de tema.- ¿Qué sabes de tu novia Northwest?

-Ella… está cuidando a su padre en el hospital… usualmente nos escribimos en las noches…-Respondió el de la gorra.

-Esta vez no negaste que es tu novia ¿Acaso ya diste el primer paso?-Craig sonrió de manera amigable y guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos mirando a Dipper.

-No, nada de eso… pero no niego que esté interesado en ella… Solo que con este asunto de los guardianes y su padre herido… no he tenido mucho tiempo para verla o pensar en que paso tomar respecto a ella…

-Así que únicamente estabas preocupado por Wendy no celoso-Concluyo Craig bajando los hombros relajado.

-Claro que si ¿No abras pensado que yo…? Amigo no soy tan voluble-Dipper rio, para luego adoptar una expresión más seria-Pero los guardianes están acabando con todo mis planes de socializar este verano o de conseguir novia si es que en algún momento los tuve.

Craig se sintió algo culpable en el fondo cuando escucho a Dipper decir eso, era cierto lo habían interrumpido constantemente y les daban estrés constante aun fuera de época de clases.

-Bueno parece que los guardianes no serán una molestia por unos días, seguro están pensando en que harán desde ahora… ahora que ese tal Bill esta con ellos… así que deberías aprovechar este tiempo para acercarte a la rubia Northwest si tanto te gusta.

-Tienes razón… eso creo... pero debería pensar en cosas más importantes ahora ¿No crees?

-Pines, tienes asesinos tras de ti cualquier día podría ser el último no pierdas tiempo-Craig sonó razonable.

-Tal vez tienes razón… Vaya manera de motivarme dude-Dipper empezaba a dudar, tal vez Craig tenía razón aunque cruda su lógica era muy válida-Pero… como vamos solo podre disfrutar de este noviazgo unas tres semanas…

-Una chica maravillosa una vez me dijo "No importa cuánto tiempo si no la calidad de dichos momentos" o algo así…-Respondió Craig mirando a Mabel y agitando su mano con desinteres.

-Puedo adivinar quien fue-respondió Dipper para luego reír-Gracias Craig lo tendré en cuenta-El joven Pines sonrió con sincera gratitud.

Candy y Grenda veían incrédulas tanto a Dipper como a Craig.

-¿Ellos dos están riendo?-Pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Y sonríen-Comento Grenda impresionada.

-Se llevan mejor desde anoche… No sé qué paso… es como si se entendieran mejor el uno al otro-Comento Mabel mirándolos.

XXX

Ford descansaba en su habitación cuando de repente una alarma en su reloj lo despertó.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-Se preguntó a sí mismo para después revisar su manga-Alguien entro al bunker…-El hombre se puso de pie se colocó su gabardina y se dirigió a revisar el bunker.

XXX

En la base de los guardianes el cambia-formas acaba de llegar siguiendo órdenes de Cid. El anciano camino despacio hacia la criatura mirándola cara a cara.

-Tantos experimentos que podría hacer con este maravilloso espécimen, pero por ahora… debo seguir ordenes-Dijo Cid observando a la criatura de patas a cabeza. Cid tomo la copia del diario de Dipper y se la dio al cambia-formas junto con los archivos de los datos de cada miembro de la rueda-Estudia estas criaturas, aprende sus formas y luego ve al pueblo, toma la forma de los miembros de la rueda y arruina su reputación.

El cambia-formas escucho la orden y sin más empezó a leer cada página del diario de Dipper, logrando dominar las formas de varias nuevas criaturas, después tomo la forma de un ojo murciélago y voló hacia el pueblo.

XXX

Al cabo de unas horas mientras el grupo comía en un restaurante de comida rápida Dipper recibió una llamada, pudo ver la foto de Pacifica y su nombre debajo casi se atraganta con las papas por la sorpresa, Craig le dio una palmada en la espada para ayudarlo a despejar su garganta.

-¿Vas a responder o no?-Pregunto disgustado el moreno.

-¡Sí!-Dipper contesto la llamada emocionado-Hola Pacifica ¿Cómo estás?-Dipper sonreía algo nervioso, era la primera vez que Pacifica lo llamaba normalmente se mandaban mensajes, para su sorpresa la voz de la rubia sonaba disgustada del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Qué te sucede hoy Dipper?!-Grito Pacifica enojada desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Los demás pusieron caras incomodas al escuchar el grito de la rubia, parece que estaba por empezar una pelea de novios.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Está todo bien?-El de la gorra se notaba confundido.

-Me llamaron para decirme que le estas coqueteando a todas las chicas del pueblo… ¿Qué te has creído?-Pacifica se escuchaba más y más disgustada.

Dipper frunció el ceño un tanto disgustado.- ¡¿De que estas hablando?! He estado con Mabel, Candy, Grenda y Craig todo este tiempo.

-¡Me enviaron fotos!-Grito enojada Pacifica.

Dipper se puso de pie para manejar el problema mejor alejándose de la mesa, la última afirmación de Pacifica le preocupo.

-A ver aclárame bien todo esto que no te entiendo nada-Volvió a hablar Dipper mientras se sobaba la frente con dos dedos.

Mientras caminaba Dipper se cruzó con Robbie y Thompson.

-Viejo ¿Northwest es tu novia? La acaban de ver saliendo con un chico del pueblo…-Robbie señalo detrás de él.

-Lo siento chico…-Dijo Thompson apoyando su mano en el hombro de Dipper.

Luego ambos adolescentes continuaron caminando.

-¿Oíste eso?-Pregunto Dipper a través del teléfono.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Pacifica aparentemente no pudo oír lo que acababa de decir el gótico.

-Te acaban de ver saliendo con alguien afuera, pero sigues en el hospital con Preston ¿verdad? Además estuviste hablando conmigo todo el tiempo…

-¡Eso es imposible!-Grito Pacifica hasta que de pronto ambos llegaron a la respuesta al mismo tiempo "el cambia-formas"

-Voy a revisar el bunker te informare luego…-El de la gorra corto la llamada y corrió al restaurante a reencontrarse con el resto.

-¿Y lograron arreglar su problema?-Pregunto Mabel sonriendo optimista.

-No, pero al menos tenemos una idea de cuál puede ser, acompáñenme al bunker-El joven Pines hablo con seriedad captando la atención del resto del grupo.

-¿El que…?-Pregunto Candy confundida al igual que Grenda.

-¿Qué está pasando Dipper?-Mabel se notaba confundida.

-Si explícate-Craig se cruzó de brazos.

-Es muy posible que nos estén difamando-respondió Dipper rápidamente adelantándose a la salida para ser seguido por los demás.

El grupo salió del centro comercial solo para cruzarse con Guideon.

-¡Oye Mabel espera!-Grito Guideon deteniendo a la castaña.

Mabel se detuvo frente a Guideon aunque aún se veía algo apurada.- ¿Qué sucede ahora Guideon? No es buen momento

-Solo quería preguntarte ¿a qué hora es nuestra cita?-Guideon jugo con sus dedos apenado.

-¿Nuestra qué?-La castaña no parecía tener ninguna idea de lo que ocurrió.

-¡Fuiste estafado!-Craig hablo con rudeza empujando al albino con su hombro para después tomar a Mabel de su mano y correr hacia el bunker detrás del resto.

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué sucede?-Guideon trato de correr tras ellos, pero simplemente no estaba en tan buena forma.

-¡Si ves a alguno de nosotros en el pueblo detennos!-Grito Dipper volteando a ver a Guideon, para luego seguir su carrera hacia el bunker dejando al albino confundido.

Después de una caminata el grupo llego al bunker solo para encontrarse con Ford parado frente al lugar donde debería encontrarse el cambia-formas, el bunker ya casi no tenía iluminación alguna colgándole apenas algunos focos.

-Tio Ford ¿Qué sucedió?-Dipper noto la cadena de Cori aun conectada al panel eléctrico.

-Se lo llevaron… Los guardianes…-Dijo Ford bajando la cabeza un tanto deprimido, el cambia-formas era su responsabilidad.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Dipper? Tú dijiste que si el cambia-formas escapaba nunca más podríamos volver a confiar en nadie-Mabel le recordó a Dipper lo que había dicho logrando ponerlo aún más tenso.

Era cierto con el cambia-formas libre así iban a ser las cosas, sin embargo había algo extraño, el cambia-formas siempre había sido engañoso y muy listo, pero también era uno de los monstruos más sádicos que Dipper ha enfrentado, porque jugarles simples bromas inofensivas en lugar de tomar la forma de algún amigo o conocido y atacar por sorpresa como solía ser su estilo, no tardó mucho en entender que alguien más estaba guiando las acciones de la criatura. Dipper observo la foto de su supuesto yo que le había mandado la rubia, este "Dipper" llevaba un collar muy pegado al cuello, eso le recordó al castaño la ocasión en que su tío Ford le dio una corbata para controlar la mente de Stan.

-Necesitaremos ayuda, ya sé cómo reconocer al cambia-formas-Dijo Dipper rápidamente dirigiendo su mirada al grupo.

XXX

En el pueblo de cierta forma las cosas estaban echas un desastre la amistad de los amigos de Wendy estaba en riesgo. Wendy había supuestamente cometido actos vandálicos y culpado a sus compañeros, Robbie supuestamente engaño a Tambry con otra chica del pueblo. Guideon supuestamente había vestido ropa de niña por todo el pueblo. Mc. Gucket había criticado de maneras horribles al pueblo y afirmado que no invertiría ni un billete más en dicho lugar, Stan fue intocado dado que su reputación de por si no era buena.

Dipper y compañía llegaron solo para ver el caos entre el grupo sembrado por las acciones del cambia-formas.

-¡Cálmense!-Grito Mabel parándose sobre el auto de madre de Thompson para llamar la atención de todos los presentes que se encontraban discutiendo en plena calle del pueblo.

-¡Él se atrevió a engañarme!-Grito Tambry enojada señalando a Robbie.

-¡Yo jamás hice eso!-Grito Robbie enojado.

-¡Wendy nos culpó!-Grito Lee enojado.

-Eso estuvo realmente mal Wendy-Comento Nate disgustado.

-Chicos yo nunca haría algo así-respondió Wendy quien se encontraba parada al lado de Ray.

-¡Fue el cambia-formas!-Grito Dipper deteniendo las discusiones.

-¿El que…?-Pregunto Robbie levantando una ceja.

-Una criatura que puede tomar la forma de cualquier cosa que vea…-Explico Ford brevemente.

-Y tenemos que detenerla, los guardianes la están controlado y le ordenaron que arruinara nuestra reputación-Explico Dipper.

-¿Cómo saben todo eso?-Pregunto Mc. Gucket sorprendido.

-He luchado con el cambia-formas antes… El no estaría haciéndonos simples "bromas" este no es su estilo probablemente los guardianes lo utilizan como una herramienta para que el pueblo nos odie-Explico Dipper rápidamente.

-¿Y qué sugieres? Es una criatura que puede tomar la forma que quiera-Guideon estaba enojado y avergonzado por lo que había hecho el cambia-formas.

Dipper mostro la foto que le tomaron al cambia-formas cuando estaba en la forma de Dipper el resto no pudo evitar reír al ver a Dipper coqueteándole al par de chicas que se veían en la foto.

-Ese cambia-formas lo hace mejor que tu-Comento Robbie riendo.

-Debes admitir que es cierto hermano-Comento Mabel conteniendo la risa.

-Vaya… miren esa confianza en sí mismo-Comento Lee.

-Es todo un Profesor Diversión-Comento Nate.

-¡Ya basta!-Grito Dipper enojado para luego señalar el collar negro que llevaba su doble en dicha foto-¡El collar! ¡Lleva un collar negro! Eso lo usan para controlarlo, vamos a capturarlo, solo debemos calcular cuál será su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Por qué crees que el collar negro sea su debilidad?-Pregunto Wendy alzando una ceja y levantando su mirada de la foto para mirar directamente al castaño.

-¿Por qué otra razón el cambia-formas usaría un accesorio que lo diferenciara? Además… habían rastros de violencia en el bunker… sea lo que sea que pasara ahí estoy seguro que el cambia-formas no se unió a ellos por las buenas.

-Bien, sabemos eso ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo lo detenemos?-Volvió a preguntar Guideon.

-Trabajando en equipo, lo primero es encontrarlo-Ford tomo de los hombros a sus sobrinos mientras hablaba con voz alta y clara para todos los presentes.

-Ahora mismo está usando su apariencia para negarse a compartir información con el pueblo justo en el ayuntamiento-Dijo Tambry mirando su celular, aparentemente uso las redes sociales para descubrir esto.

Todos corrieron al ayuntamiento ahí se encontraba el cambia-formas usando la forma de Stanford para hablar con el pueblo públicamente.

-A pesar de que garantizo tener la responsabilidad de todas las desgracias y desastres ocurridos en este pueblo me niego a compartir alguna información con estúpidos e ignorantes pueblerinos-El cambia-formas hablo con toda la arrogancia posible, destruir a los Pines usando la apariencia de Ford diciendo esto frente al pueblo era la cereza del pastel del plan de Cid, Michael no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho luego de escuchar eso.

-¡No crean nada de lo que dice!-Grito Mabel señalando a la criatura llegando junto al resto del grupo.

-¡Ese hombre o cosa es un impostor!-Grito Wendy señalando a la criatura.

-¡Aquí está el verdadero Stanford Pines!-Grito Ford señalándose a sí mismo.

Tanto Craig como Ray habían pasado el día lejos de la base de los guardianes por lo que no tenían ninguna idea del plan de los guardianes esta vez, pero ambos se quedaron con los miembros de la rueda para no levantar sospechas.

El cambia-formas observo al grupo enojado, entre ellos el propio Ford.

-"Escapa de ahí"-Ordeno Cid a través de un micrófono que permitía al cambia-formas escuchar sus órdenes.

La criatura no tuvo problema en convertirse en un múrciela gigante y tratar de escapar del lugar frente a todos.

-Dipper toma…-Dijo Ford arrojándole un arma laser a Dipper, luego uso su arma magnética para subir por un poste de luz, saltar a la azotea de una casa y tratar de dispararle al cambia-formas, logro darle un tiro en un ala provocando su caída en picada.

El grupo persiguió a la criatura que cayó en un callejón esta decidió tomar la forma de Wendy ya que dándole la espalda al grupo y usando su cabello podía cubrir su collar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas impostor?-Pregunto Wendy sorprendiendo a la criatura-Parece que voy a luchar conmigo misma por segunda vez…

El cambia-formas decidió tomar la forma de Billy e intento golpear a Wendy usando la gran fuerza que poseía este personaje, pero Ray aprovecho la oportunidad para proteger a Wendy y ganar algunos puntos con ella, la criatura volteo hacia ambos adolescentes y por ello no pudo evitar recibir dos disparos en la espalda por parte de Dipper y Ford, sin mencionar a Mabel que le sujeto una pierna con su gancho y logro hacer tropezar a la criatura.

El cambia-formas se vio rodeado por los miembros de la rueda presentes y sus amigos por lo que decidió usar la forma del calamar de otra dimensión saliendo en pleno parque frente a todo el pueblo y tomando a los miembros de la rueda cercanos y sus amigos con un tentáculo a cada uno.

Guideon uso su magia para liberar a Mabel.

-¡Gracias!-Grito Mabel con una sonrisa disparando con el garfio al único ojo de la criatura esta se agito disgustada soltando un poco el agarre de cada miembro de la rueda y permitiendo a Dipper y Ford tomar un arma.

Mientras el cambia-formas se agitaba pasando gran dolor por el daño en su única retina de su forma actual. Dipper y Ford trataron de resistir la asfixia del agarre de la criatura y empezaron a dispararle.

Ford no quería lastimar a la criatura, quería arreglar las cosas con ella, esa criatura solía ser su amiga, pero en algún momento de su vida decidió dejar de confiar en todos y creo rencor en la misma criatura al encerrarla. Finalmente con todo eso en mente Ford decidió dispararle al collar haciéndolo pedazos y liberando al cambia-formas quien mostro su forma original frente a todos.

-Stanford…-Dijo el cambia-formas mirando a su agresor mientras Cid desde su base golpeaba su teclado enfurecido.

-Hola… tranquilo-Stanford dejo caer su arma y se acercó despacio a la criatura-Nunca quise lastimarse… nos solíamos llevar muy bien ¿No recuerdas?

-Oh… si recuerdo… ¡Te recuerdo a ti mirándome como un experimento más que como un ser vivo!-El cambia-formas tomo la forma de golem de tierra y tomo a Stanford estampándolo contra el suelo-¡Recuerdo como me encerraste!-La criatura volvió a sacudir al hombre contra el suelo.

Todos se acercaron con la intención de detener al cambia-formas, este regreso a su forma original.

-¡Déjenlo!-Grito Ford-Escucha… te saliste de control… te volviste peligroso, tuve que encerrarte porque pasaba por terribles paranoias en aquel entonces ¡En verdad lo siento! ¿Podrás perdonarme?-El anciano hablo con toda la sinceridad posible, en verdad se sentía responsable del actual comportamiento de aquella criatura.

-Mm…-El cambia-formas soltó a Ford y lo observo mientras se notaba pensativo, tal vez era el momento de olvidar y perdonar o tal vez...-No-Pronto se convirtió en una criatura con extremidades punzantes en lugar de brazos e intento clavar dicha extremidad en la cabeza del anciano, por suerte Guideon lo detuvo a tiempo con su magia y Dipper empezó a disparar contra la criatura una y otra vez debilitándola.

Viéndose rodeado de gente y estando bastante debilitado debido a los constantes ataques del par de adolescentes decidió huir convirtiéndose en una masa gelatinosa y cayendo dentro de una alcantarilla logrando escapar.

-Lo hiciste excelente, Dipper…-Ford se levantó despacio su espalda estaba adolorida.

-¿Qué haremos con él? Escapo… y ya no tiene el collar para reconocerlo-Dipper se notaba preocupado.

-Me ocupare de eso Dipper, no te preocupes yo también conozco a esa criatura, la atraparemos-Mc. Gucket apoyo una mano en el hombro de Dipper y luego ayudo a su ex compañero de clase a levantarse.

-Vamos tenemos mucho de que ocuparnos-Respondió Ford luego de levantarse mirando a su compañero.

De repente el resto del pueblo se acercó al grupo entre ellos el propio Michael parecían asombrados y confundidos por lo que acababan de ver. La gente se veía confundida.

-Señor Stanford ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Explíquenos –Michael camino frente al grupo acompañado de Tyler.

-Una criatura estaba tratando de arruinar mi reputación y la de estos jóvenes-Explico Ford brevemente señalando a los demás miembros de la rueda presentes.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?-Pregunto Michael astutamente dando un paso al frente.

-Porque hay gente como los guardianes de la pirámide y usted que quiere ver a este pueblo en contra nuestra-Ford señalo al ruso con su mano.

-Yo no quiero ver al pueblo en contra suya señor, por eso le aconsejo que empiece a compartir lo que sabe con ellos-Respondió el ruso.

-Lo que sé es que entre menos sepas más protegidos estarán, estos tipos por ahora solo nos quieren a nosotros-Ford hablo rápidamente sin medir las consecuencias de lo que decía.

-¿Quiere decir que si ustedes no estuvieran aquí el pueblo estaría a salvo?-Michael se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa había logrado salirse con la suya de nuevo.

-¡No debemos estar aquí o harán algo aun peor!-Grito Ford enojado.

El pueblo parecía asustarse ante la afirmación de Ford cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el anciano quien decidió callar y dio la vuelta.

-No diré nada más… pero no se preocupen yo mismo resolveré el problema.

-Eso espero ya que la criatura que se acaba de escapar según escuche es responsabilidad suya y del señor Mc. Gucket-Michael le dio la espalda a ambos dirigiéndose al ayuntamiento. Tayler observo a ambos ancianos sin estar seguro de que decir por lo que simplemente camino al ayuntamiento junto al ruso.

-Dipper, Mabel… hoy no volveré a casa Fidelford y yo tenemos que encargarnos de capturar al cambia-formas avísenle a Stanley-Sin más Ford se fue con el viejo Mc. Gucket parecía muy alterado con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Dipper y Mabel no estaban seguros de que decir por lo que solo intercambiaron miradas preocupados.

Más tarde los hermanos Pines se encontraban en casa mirando televisión con Soos.

-Vaya día chicos-Comento Soos tras escuchar lo que Mabel y Dipper le contaron.

-El cambia-formas está ahí afuera, mi único consuelo es que probablemente también odie a los guardianes-Menciono Dipper mirando la televisión.

-No te preocupes Dipper lo capturaremos por ahora relajate-Mabel sonrio y recosto su espalda en el sofa, Dipper hizo lo mismo rindiendose ante la filosofia de su hermana mayor.

De repente Stan salto a la sala tocando un silbato y señalando el suelo.

-¡Flexiones!-Grito Stan y Dipper salto rápidamente hizo un saludo militar y empezó a hacer flexiones, Mabel y Soos apoyaron sus pies en la espalda del adolescente.

-¡Vamos Dipper!-Grito Mabel apoyando a su hermano.

-Esto es mucho más cómodo-Comento Soos sonriendo.

Dipper no decia nada estaba usando mucha fuerza como para gastar energia hablando.

Más tarde Dipper decidió escribir en su diario acerca de sus avances del dia.

"Hoy he logrado recolectar más información sobre los guardianes, debido a nuestra última gran victoria frente a ellos parece que se están enfocando en hacer que el pueblo nos odie, odio admitir que está funcionando a pesar que detuvimos al cambia-formas ¿Sera posible que haya relación entre los guardianes y Michael Romanov?"

Dipper cerró su diario quedándose pensativo.

"MZRIQM BK IX XIZXKQXOFIIX BPNBOX" "PMIXP BK BI YMPNRB"

 **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, el cambia-formas realmente es un enemigo algo dificil de usar por su gran complejidad de mecanicas posibles x.x aun asi espero que les gustara el capitulo y verlos en el capitulo 23:**

 **Proximo capitulo: Defiende el fuerte.**

 **Respuesta a los review:**

 **Meteoserpent: Jajaja tu dipcifica no esperara mucho mas lo prometo, pero el plan es sagrado y debe respetarse. Michael esta haciendo de las suyas ultimamente ¿Creian que no era relevante su posicion como mano derecha del alcalde? Bueno supongo que es algo temprano para teorias pero haber que se te ocurre para el proximo capitulo ¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Te hice caso ya cree el facebook revisa el nombre arriba :D  
**

 **Llama: Jajaja respeto eso pero es una lastima tu review se hace extrañar mucho hasta que llega :) Me encanta decifrar tus codigos :3 eres tan kawai.**

 **Usted me sonroja! jajaja. Bueno si Milk es la esposa ideal en varios aspectos. Espero seguir haciendo una buena historia hasta el final para todos ustedes para que nunca se cambie de opinion :)**

 **No se si existe ese shippeo, pero espero que no, me senti en la necesidad de clarar la heterosexualidad de mis personajes. No se puede luchar contra el oceano...**

 **Me muero por ver que haces con ese fanart yo vi uno bien bonito de Bluewing sobre la escena en que Dipper le dice su nombre a Pacifica en el cap. 20**

 **La historia de Craig me salio mejor de lo que espere ahora me toca manejar la de los demas uff x.x Si tienes algo de razon con lo que has entendido de Ray hasta ahora, pero creo que eso no lo hace una buena persona de cualquier manera.**

 **Siempre pense que Dipper tambien debia tener su amigo varon que sea masomenos de su edad (lo siento Soos) ¡Espero que te gustara este capitulo! Y Feliz Navidad :D**

 **JJNNRR: Lo prometido es deuda esta vez tendra sus spoilers... ¿Cuantos eran? 3? Rayos... Jajajaja ¡LA PINCHE HYPE! ¡NEFCY NEFCY NEFCY! XD Hay un youtuber que hizo la videoreaccion del ultimo capitulo de Star y a cada rato habalba asi... me hizo reir tanto esa videoreaccion. Jajajaja creo que estoy manejando bien mi asunto amorozo no te preocupes :) No pruebo drogas... xD pero si sufro de algunas adicciones como videojuegos x.x pero se terminan cuando me aburro del juego asi que simplemente las dejo fluir...**

 **Humor negro... algun dia me entenderas... Que adorable eres con tus historias en que me mencionas jaja nunca cambies ;) y ¡Feliz Navidad! En cuanto a tu pregunta...**

 **1\. Definitivamente Dipper... se logro dejar de llevar mal con Mabel, pero a Dipper le mostro su lado sensible primero.**

 **que curioso que dijeras eso... en este fic hay un capitulo que se llamara "El diario de Pacifica" (Primero spoiler)**

 **A ver Spoilers del proximo capitulo: Dos: Preston le pide un favor a Dipper. Tres: Dipper pasara toda la noche con Pacifica.**

 **Pregunta: 1-La de siempre... ¿Que te parecio el capitulo y que esperas del siguiente?  
**

 **2-Mmm... ¿Que tal pasaste navidad? :D**

 **Rose: Todos esperaban ver a Pacifica incluyendome, pero mi sentido escritor me dice "No seas fanservice, estas haciendo una trama no un romance" Y es cierto... mi historia tiene romance tambien, pero tambien tengo que manejar su trama y cada capitulo ya esta friamente calculado (Aunque creo que de aqui en adelante Pacifica saldra en todos los capitulos o al menos en la mayoria de ellos)**

 **Sera dificil saber lo de la enfermedad de Katrina al menos por un buen tiempo... Obvio los capitulos tendran pistas pero no sera facil. Si, si hay gente asi de loca x.x Aqui estuvo tu CorixMindy la primera pareja en ser canon de esta historia jaja.**

 **Starco... me consumen los dias sin saber que pasara con Star... x.x**

 **¡El especial de navidad no paraba de darme pena por el pobre hombre vestido de papa noel! Tenia buenas intenciones :c**

 **¡Feliz Navidad Rose! Hasta el proximo capitulo.**

 **Bluewing: jajaja Me pregunto si tambien le tomara tiempo leer este capitulo? Bueno aqui tiene su capitulo 22 de este fic (el aviso no cuenta)**

 **¡Ame tu comic! ¡Eres una genio! Gracias en serio me levantaste el animo creo que por ti y ese comic mañana mismo empiezo el capitulo 23.**

 **Ya me conoces me gusta que haya desarrollo de personaje :) Aunque ya extrañaba un poco de accion y peligro de muerte para variar.**

 **Pacifica ya va a aparecer ya lo sabes jaja yo mismo no podria vivir sin mencionarla en los capitulos estoy luchando contra mi fanboyismo para no meterla.**

 **No fue legal? Craig y Ray escaparon del orfanato xD pero bueno es algo asi.**

 **No se si Dipper confia o no en Craig, pero quiere hacerlo. Jajaja ya me conoces mujer ;) soy maldad.**

 **Ya te dije feliz navidad por Tumblr pero lo reafirmo feliz navidad y gracias por todo espero que te gustara este capitulo.**

Katrina entro a la habitación del alcalde junto a Michael.

-¿Quién es esa adorable jovencita Michael?-Pregunto Tyler tratando de sonar amable.

-Ella es mi sobrina acabe de hacer algunos papeles hoy y… he decidido que se quedara conmigo aquí en Gravity Falls-Michael apoyo su mano en el

hombro de la adolescente.

-Un gusto conocerlo alcalde Tyler-Saludo Katrina amablemente.


	23. Defiende el fuerte

**Hola a todos!-Llega Zasumi con una playera verde agua, un jean, camisa azul manga corta- Azul para los estudios y verde para el dinero (el amarillo ya saben dónde está xD para la suerte) y el rojo… ¡Ja! Como si lo necesitara… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!-Sopla un silbato de fiesta- ¡Wuju! Otro año con este fic :D Siento que ya los amo 3 Bueno a algunos xD jajajaja Trabaje mucho en este hermoso primer capítulo del año así que espero que sea de su agrado… bueno antes de empezar que tal la anécdota de Zasumi este año nuevo-Carga un proyector y lo deja caer sobre una mesa rompiéndola y este ilumina la pared- Muy bien empecemos…**

 ***31 de Diciembre 10am***

 **-Zasumi despierta estirándose-. Uff… es 31 de Diciembre y por primera vez no tengo planes-Me pongo de pie y mientras me preparo para el día sigo hablando-Así es todos los años lo he pasado en grande en año nuevo desde que vivo en esta ciudad… con mis amigos si bien en una fiesta (y eso que Zasumi no es mucho de ir a fiestas) o yendo de viaje a algún club, pero por fin la profecía se cumplió, todos tuvimos planes diferentes… algunos se fueron a acampar… otros a una fiesta… y yo pues… Me quedare en casa con mis padres… y avanzare el capítulo…que tan malo puede ser….**

 ***8pm***

 **-¡Este capítulo está saliendo muy extenso!-Grito Zasumi jalándose el cabello.**

 ***10pm*.**

 **-¡Feliz Año!-Gritaron los padres de Zasumi.**

 **-Pero, son las diez…-Dijo Zasumi confundido.**

 **-Sí, pero nosotros tenemos una reunión así que te lo decimos desde ahora hijo-Dijo la mama de Zasumi.**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me dijiste eso cuando me convenciste de quedarme en casa!-Grito Zasumi decepcionado.**

 ***Unos días antes***

 **-Mama iré a pasar año nuevo a casa de un amigo abra una reunión en su casa con su familia-Dijo Zasumi relajado.**

 **-Pero hijo yo pensaba pedir una lasaña si te quedas…-Dijo la madre de Zasumi bajando la mirada.**

 **-¿Dijiste lasaña?-Pregunto Zasumi con los ojos iluminados.**

 ***Actualidad***

 **-Y el premio para la madre más troll del año es… ¡La mamá de Zasumi! ¡Pase adorable y sobreprotectora mujer!-Piensa Zasumi en su cabeza.**

 **11:30 Pm.**

 **-¡Chao hijo nos vemos!-Se despiden los padres de Zasumi y salen por la puerta.**

 **-Supongo que la pasare escribiendo…Sera el año nuevo más tranquilo que he vivido… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-Zasumi va a su cuarto y se siente frente a la computadora.**

 **12Am**

 **Llegan dos amigos a casa de Zasumi a pasar año nuevo.**

 **2AM**

 **Zasumi está en el auto de sus padres el cual tomo sin permiso acompañado de sus dos amigos.**

 **2:30am**

 **Zasumi reza porque la gasolina de reserva no acabe.**

 **3am.**

 **Zasumi recibe una gritoneada por sus padres por tomar el auto sin permiso y recoge a su mejor amigo contra su voluntad. (¡¿Que?! Dije que lo traería vivo o muerto)**

 **3:30am.**

 **Zasumi llega a casa con todos sus amigos e inicia el Karaoke.**

 **Moraleja: No se .-. Fue divertido joder xD En resumen… tres horas del año y ya había robado el auto, desobedecido a mis padres y quebrantado la ley xD y al final termine improvisando una reunión con mis amigos… supongo que se puede decir "lo improvisado siempre es mejor" "a veces es bueno correr riesgos" "Iniciar el año con el pedal derecho" xD ay… en fin ¿Cuéntenme que tal pasaron año nuevo ustedes? Luego de leer el capitulo**

 **Defiende el fuerte**

Era de noche en casa de la familia Northwest. Priscilla y Pacifica Northwest se encontraban sentadas en el comedor de su no tan humilde hogar.

-Has estado practicando mucho con el arco y flecha últimamente hija ¿Piensas retomarlo?-Priscilla quería romper el silencio de esa cena con una agradable charla madre e hija.

-He pensado que sería una excelente idea retomarlo ahora, con tanta gente peligrosa allá afuera una debe saber defenderse-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa antes de meterse un poco de comida a la boca-

-Hija… no debes involucrarte en estas cosas peligrosas ya oíste a tu padre, en cuanto salga del hospital va a buscar empleo en un lugar más seguro…-Priscilla hablo con voz calmada, pero firme.

-Madre sabes que no puedo hacer eso, me necesitan aquí. Tú y papá lo saben si algo malo pasa… soy una de las personas que tiene el poder para detenerlo. No puedo simplemente darle la espalda al resto del pueblo-Pacifica hablo con cierta determinación, pero a su vez trato el tema con voz calmada lo último que quería es que esa charla madre e hija terminara en una discusión.

-Hija… No sé qué tanto te ha pasado, es como dice tu padre… ese chico te ha metido ideas extrañas en la cabeza ¡Y francamente no las entiendo! Además el pueblo ya no, nos ve con los mismos ojos de antes, no vale la pena-La voz de Priscilla sonaba firme y algo disgustada, sus palabras lograron entristecer un poco a la rubia quien bajo la mirada, pero luego sonrió mirando a su hija-…Y aun así… nunca te había visto tan feliz, te vez cada día mas encaminada a ser una mujer.

-Madre…-Pacifica sonrió ante la amabilidad en la última frase de su madre.

-¡Pero aun así no lo entiendo!-Volvió a hablar la mujer exasperada-Tu padre no es un héroe, pero se preocupa por su familia y si nos sacara de aquí es para protegernos así que no le des más preocupaciones, él ya salió herido por todo esto-La voz de la mujer volvió a sonar firme.

-Dipper y los demás están trabajando duro por resolver este problema tal vez esta ciudad vuelva a ser segura antes de lo que nos imaginamos-Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa optimista, parece que el tiempo al lado de cierta castaña le había contagiado cierto optimismo, dicho optimismo desapareció y se convirtió en un sentimiento de alerta cuando escucharon una ventana romperse seguido de varias pisadas.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-Grito Priscilla poniéndose de pie alarmada.

-Shh…-Pacifica le indico a su madre que guardara silencio, luego las dos subieron rapidamente al segundo piso y se dirigieron a la habitación de Pacifica, la rubia tomo su arco y flecha y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación-Quédate aquí y escóndete.

-Pacifica ¿Qué harás? Puede ser peligroso-Susurro Priscilla despacio.

En ese momento escucharon pisadas en el primer piso.

-Confía en mí ya he tratado con ellos antes-Dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación.

En el primer piso se encontraban Sasha, Billy y Aron quienes entraron tras romper una ventana.

-Vamos torpes ahora que la rubia vive sola aquí con su madre es un blanco fácil… ¡Aron bloquea las salidas! ¡Billy revisa el primer piso! Voy a subir…-Sasha le dio una orden a cada uno y saco sus dagas dirigiéndose al segundo piso-"Voy a demostrarle a todos que no somos ningunos inútiles"-Pensó Sasha mientras subía despacio.

Pacifica trato de informarle a sus compañeros de su problema, para su mala suerte en su casa no había muy buena señal ella solía charlar con Dipper el patio de la casa, pero no le era posible llegar ahí en ese momento con esos tres bloqueando el primer piso.

Sasha subió dando pasos leves y casi inaudibles.

-Mocosa… aparece pronto y esto acabara rápido… Lo prometo…-Tras decir esto Sasha soltó una breve carcajada- De acuerdo no, mentí, te dolerá y mucho aún recuerdo cuando me golpeaste con tu estúpido arete de diamante-Sasha hablo al aire esperando respuesta. Pacifica se ocultó en el ático y tenso su arco esperando a que Sasha pase debajo de ella, la rubia no quería hacerle un daño letal a la mujer, pero necesitaba detenerla por lo que apunto a una pierna.

El ruido sordo de la flecha atravesó el aire con facilidad y está quedo clavada en la pierna de la mujer que se arrodillo chillando de dolor, Pacifica cargada con adrenalina se dejó caer del ático aplastando la espalda de la mujer con una patada para después pararse frente a ella y volver a tensar el arco.

-No eres tan inútil como pensé…-Comento Sasha arrancando la flecha de su pierna.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo-Respondió Pacifica apuntando con otra flecha a su cara-Perdiste.

Sasha estaba frustrada, esa era su oportunidad para demostrar que era un miembro competente de los guardianes, era su gran logro acabar con un miembro de la rueda y demostrarle al resto de los guardianes de lo que es capaz, pero ahora sería todo lo contrario, será recordada como la que perdió contra el miembro que ellos consideraban la más inútil de la rueda.

De repente una pelota brillante de Aron fue lanzada desde el primer piso obligando a Pacifica a dar un salto atrás y cubrirse detrás de una puerta para evitar que la luz la volviera pequeña. La rubia sudaba y estaba agitada sabía que se estaba jugando la vida contra esos tres. Trato de relajarse y volvió a tensar una flecha en su arco.

-¿Sasha estas bien?-Se escuchó la voz de Billy.

-Estoy bien idiota… ¡No dejes que escape!-Grito Sasha señalando a la habitación en la que se había ocultado la rubia.

Billy corrió hacia allá, pero ni bien se asomó a la puerta la rubia lanzo una flecha que aterro al grandote por pasar tan cerca de su cara.

-Esta niña es más ruda de lo que pensé-Comento Billy volteando hacia sus compañeros.

-Mindy hirio a su padre, debe estar disgustada…-Comento Sasha incorporándose lentamente-¡Oye! ¿Por qué tan enojada? ¡Muchos ni si quiera tuvimos un padre ¿sabes?!-Grito Sasha enojada.

-¡Eso no te da ningún derecho a meterte con el de los demás!-Grito la rubia enojada desde la habitación.

La noche pasaba y seguían en este estado las cosas, los tres guardianes en el pasadizo sin saber cómo atacar a la rubia atrincherada en la habitación de sus padres.

-Quemen la casa…-Se escuchó la orden de Sasha.

Pacifica junto los dientes entre enojada y aterrada tras escuchar esa orden por lo que salió al pasillo y lanzo cuanta flecha pudo ahuyentando al trio de asesinos y logrando herirlos.

-¡Dejen a mi familia y a mi casa en paz!-Grito la rubia disparando cuanta flecha podía hacia los encapuchados quienes retrocedieron asustados.

Una vez los guardianes llegaron al primer piso pensaron en cómo recuperar el control de la situación, pero de repente se escuchó un disparo que alarmo a los tres encapuchados. El ruido provenía de una pistola en las manos de Priscilla Northwest, quien temblaba nerviosa tras usar el arma, pero parecía dispuesta a todo para defender su casa, su vida y a su hija.

-¡Fuera de nuestra propiedad!-Grito la mujer aun con el arma sostenida de la cual se desprendía un rastro de humo desde la punta del cañón-¡Ahora!-Repitió dando otro disparo de advertencia.

Sasha en verdad estaba herida e incluso sangraba. Billy también estaba aterrado y tenía una que otra flecha clavada en hombros y brazos, Aron por su parte parecía tener la moral muy baja, se sentía asustado por el disparo del arma y el daño a sus compañeros.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!-Grito Sasha disgustada pisando fuerte el suelo-¡Retirada!

Los tres se dirigieron al bosque pronto sacaron sus ganchos de sus túnicas para luego desaparecer impulsándose entre las copas de los árboles. Una vez solas ambas mujeres se abrazaron sintiendo que están a salvo, pero ahora Pacifica estaba segura de algo, necesitaría ayuda.

A la mañana siguiente en la cabaña del misterio. Dipper se encontraba haciendo flexiones en el sol mientras Stan lo observaba sentado en la sombra de la cabaña en un cómodo sofá tomando una lata de Pitt Cola.

-Vas muy bien niño-Comento Stan sonriendo relajado para luego beber de su soda.

Dipper cayó al suelo muy cansado.-No siento los brazos…

-Ahora has abdominales, no necesitas los brazos para hacer eso-Dijo el hombre volviendo a beber de su soda relajado.

-Bien…-Dijo Dipper aunque con cierto desgano y empezó a hacer las abdominales.

En ese momento llego Pacifica a la cabaña.

-Vaya, pero vean a quien tenemos aquí, pero si no es mi sobrina rubia y presumida que lleva días sin venir al trabajo-Comento Stan con cierto sarcasmo poniéndose de pie de su asiento y acercándose a la rubia.

-A mi también me alegra verlo señor Pines-Respondió Pacifica con una sonrisa.

-Pa…cifica…-Dijo Dipper mientras continuaba haciendo las abdominales mirando a la rubia.

-Continua, no te distraigas-Dijo Stan mirando al adolescente quien continúo haciendo sus abdominales con un muy notorio sufrimiento.

-Veo que en verdad lo están entrenando-Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos observando al joven Pines.

-Con esos maniáticos sueltos mi hermano y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería buena idea endurecer a este chico un poco-Stan se rasco detrás de la cabeza en verdad si le preocupaba tener a esos asesinos detrás de sus sobrinos.

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está su hermano señor Pines?-Pacifica busco a Ford con la mirada.

-Ford está tomándose un descanso para buscar una criatura que perdió, me ofrecí a ayudarlo, pero él dijo que era asunto suyo y que yo debía entrenar a Dipper mientras él estaba ocupado con eso, él se lo pierde-Stan sonaba ligeramente disgustado.

-Si había oído del cambia-formas me pone los nervios de punta pensar que esta suelto-Una vez la rubia dijo esto volvió a observar a Dipper-¿Le falta mucho?

-Naah… Que termine esto y es todo tuyo-Respondió el anciano sin darle importancia y haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-¡Cien!-Grito Dipper cansando para luego recostarse en el suelo exhalando aire exhausto.

-Bien todo tuyo-Dijo Stan dando media vuelta y regresando a la cabaña-Y no te preocupes por el cambia-formas mi hermano es todo menos un inútil seguro que la capturara pronto, actuando como el protagonista de una película de ciencia ficción o algo asi-Dicho esto el anciano entro en la cabaña-¡Soos asegúrate de pasar los imanes por los bolsillos de los turistas!-Grito el anciano entrando a la casa.

-¡A la orden señor Pines!-Se escuchó la voz de Soos dentro de la cabaña mientras Melody se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

Una vez se dejó de oír cualquier otra voz la rubia y el joven Pines se vieron el uno al otro a los ojos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Parece que te esforzaste mucho hoy-La rubia se inclinó hacia el castaño ofreciéndole su mano y una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el cabello para que este no cubriera su cara.

-Si… gracias…-Dipper observo a la rubia y se perdió en cada facción de su rostro por unos segundos para luego sonreír y tomar su mano-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Si… Veras…Necesito pedirte un favor-Pacifica parecía estar a punto de pedir algo difícil.

-¿Tu viniendo a la cabaña del misterio a pedirme un favor? Deja vu-Respondió el castaño con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Pues espero que esta vez no me cierres la puerta en la cara-Contesto la rubia apoyando sus manos en su cintura e inclinándose hacia el castaño-Escucha, ayer los guardianes vinieron a atacar mi casa, los mismos que atacaron en la fiesta de bienvenida de tus tíos y en la competencia de minigolf.

-Sasha, Billy y… rayos… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?-Dipper trato de recordar el nombre del último.

-Si ellos-La rubia no parecía tener paciencia para esperar a que el castaño recuerde el nombre de último.

-¿Y estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?-El castaño miro preocupado a la rubia.

-No pasó nada… Mamá y yo logramos ahuyentarlos -Dipper alzo una ceja incrédulo tras escuchar eso cosa que hizo enojar un poco a la rubia-¡Eso paso! ¡¿Qué no me crees?!

-Está bien, está bien. Tranquila te creo-El castaño levanto las manos tratando de tranquilizar el enojo de la rubia-Fui muy descuidado… Tenemos que poner un sistema de defensa en tu casa al igual que hay uno en la cabaña, llamare a Mc. Gucket…-Dipper saco su teléfono.

-Eso estaría bien, pero eso no era lo que te iba a pedir-Una vez la rubia dijo eso Dipper bajo el teléfono y la miro atentamente- veras… Mi madre le conto a mi padre lo que sucedió anoche y esté se puso muy nervioso, dice que quiere hablar contigo en el hospital ¿Me acompañarías a ir a visitarlo hoy?-Pacifica le hizo la mejor mirada que pudo a Dipper esperando recibir un si por respuesta.

-Suena a que tu padre quiere simplemente gritonearme por meterte en problemas…-El castaño bajo la mirada, lamentaba no haber estado ahí para ayudar a su amiga e interés amoroso-Pero… está muy mal que en todo este tiempo jamás te acompañara a ver a Preston no importa que tan mal nos llevemos yo estoy sinceramente agradecido con él porque tu estas bien-Dipper se rasco detrás de la cabeza apenado por confesar eso.

Pacifica sonrió conmovida, le gustaba saber que ella era importante para el castaño.- ¿Estas más tierno que de costumbre, sabes?-La rubia sujeto la mejilla del adolescente y ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-¡Wuu! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!-Grito Mabel saliendo junto con Craig de la cabaña.

-¡Mabel!-Gritaron ambos disgustados.

-¡Pacifica!-Mabel corrió hacia la rubia y luego la abrazo, Pacifica al principio no correspondió, pero después de un momento también abrazo a la castaña.

-También te extrañe y ya me entere… felicidades…-Dijo la rubia mirando a Craig luego de soltar a su amiga-¡Trátala bien o te las veras conmigo me oíste!-Grito en tono de amenaza señalando al moreno.

-Tranquila, tranquila-Respondió Craig levantando sus manos.

-¿A dónde irán hoy chicos?-Pregunto Mabel emocionada abrazando a su hermano y la rubia del cuello.

-Iremos a ver a Preston al hospital-Respondió Dipper mirando a su hermana.

-¡¿Que?!-Mabel soltó a ambos despacio-Sin ofender Pacifica, pero tu padre suele ser de lo peor con Dipper.

-Lo se…-Pacifica bajo la mirada apenada, era cierto que su padre nunca había sido muy amable con el castaño-Pero ya hable con el… estoy segura que no será malo con Dipper.

-Si, además igual tenemos que estar agradecidos con Preston pudieron herir a Pacifica aquella vez-Comento Dipper parándose junto a la rubia-No te preocupes Mabel estaré bien.

-Si tú lo dices…-Mabel tomo de la mano a Craig-Ahora Craig nos acompañara a mí y a las chicas a dar un paseo, vamos Craig-Mabel sonrió tomando la mano de su novio.

Craig movió sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno, Dipper pudo entender claramente la palabra "sálvame", pero sonrió pensando que el también necesitaría ser salvado a donde iba.

Más tarde Dipper, llego a casa de la rubia donde había un taxi esperando estacionado justo en frente de la casa, al lado del taxi se encontraba la madre de Pacifica.

-Buenos días señora Northwest-Saludo Dipper tratando de sonar educado viendo a la mama de la rubia.

-Oh, hola...emm… muchacho…-La mujer no recordaba el nombre del adolescente, pero aun así trato de ser amable siendo consciente de la razón por la que Preston quería hablar con él.

-Dipper mamá se llama Dipper-Corrigió Pacifica un tanto disgustada por la falta de atención de su madre.

-Claro, Dipper claro-La mujer forzó una sonrisa y se sentó en el taxi mientras Dipper alzaba una ceja confundido algo ahí le parecía sospechoso.

Después de un breve viaje llegaron a la clínica en la que se encontraba hospitalizado Preston. Tras pasar por la clásica conversación con la recepcionista, Dipper y compañía llegaron a la habitación en la que se encontraba Preston Northwest. La primera en entrar fue Priscilla Northwest dejando solos a los adolescentes.

Los hospitales como es típico de ellos tienen una cierta aura de tensión doctores pasando de aquí para haya emitiendo el menor ruido posible y respondiendo a breves preguntas.

La pareja de adolescentes solo se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro algo incomodos y nerviosos por lo que pudiera decir Preston.

-¿Él está bien, verdad?-Pregunto Dipper un tanto incómodo.

-Solo esta recostado, pero en general está bien, algo cansado de estar en este hospital, pero nada del otro mundo-Pacifica movió su mano dándole poco interés a lo que había dicho.

-Ya veo…-El adolescente se notaba nervioso, él nunca había tenido una buena relación con el padre de la rubia.

Después de unos minutos Priscilla salió de la habitación de Preston.

-Quiere hablar contigo-Dijo la mujer mirando a Dipper.

Dipper trago saliva disimuladamente en verdad estaba nervioso. Ahora Preston no era solo un hombre desagradable, era el padre de su interés amoroso.

-Bien…-Dipper se puso de pie y camino hacia la habitación, Pacifica también se puso de pie, pero Priscilla la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

-¿Madre?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a la mujer.

-Tu padre quiere hablar a solas con el-Contesto la mujer de manera simple y directa.

-Pero…-La rubia estaba dispuesta a debatir temía que su padre fuera duro con él, pero Dipper la detuvo.

-…Esta bien Pacifica, no hay problema…-Dipper camino hacia la puerta de la habitación tomo aire y la abrió entrando despacio y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Dipper no estaba nada sorprendido al ver la habitación del padre de Pacifica. Al igual que su esposa Preston Northwest era una persona que habían demostrado ser incapaces de vivir sin lujos y su habitación era un claro ejemplo de esto. Una televisión pantalla plana gigante, la cama de hospital más cómoda jamás vista por Dipper. Bocadillos de clase alta. Un control que parecía capaz de manejar toda la habitación y ahí estaba Preston tendido sobre la cama tratando de buscar un canal interesante en la televisión.

-Buenas tardes señor Northwest-Saludo Dipper de forma muy formal.

-Ven chico, siéntate-Respondió Preston indicándole a Dipper una silla a su lado sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla del televisor hasta finalmente apagarla.

Dipper se acercó despacio a Preston y tomo asiento a su lado, se le notaba bastante incomodo rascando su brazo de vez en cuando, apuntando su mirada a distintos lugares, Preston también se mantuvo en silencio un momento como si pensara en "de qué manera comenzar esa charla"

Preston suspiro y empezó a hablar.- ¿Tienes idea de quien tiene la culpa de que este aquí?

-Creo que la tal Mindy… si no me equivoco-Dijo Dipper mirando al hombre.

-No me refiero a ella, me refiero al culpable de que mi hija estuviera en esa situación-Respondió Preston enojado.

Dipper suspiro, era tal como el esperaba Preston lo había llamado solo para decirle que se alejara de su hija.-Fue mi culpa señor Northwest entiendo que este enojado conmigo…

-Fue mi culpa-Dijo Preston como si hubiera ignorado por completo la respuesta del adolescente.

Dipper parecía no dar crédito a lo que había oído-¿Perdón?-Pregunto Dipper anonadado.

-Fue mi culpa… horas antes si hubiera actuado de otra manera con ella hubiéramos ido juntos a casa y jamás hubiera sido secuestrada… Por mi culpa ella se quedó involucrada con un grupo de personas que tienen enemigos peligrosos.

Dipper bajo la mirada, aunque Preston aceptaba su error seguía sonando como si fuera su culpa.

-O eso pensé, pero no es así… Este o no este con ustedes mi hija tiene problemas con esos extraños encapuchados, como anoche-Preston sonaba disgustado-He oído que te has manejado bien con esa gente, aun no entiendo como un mocoso puede con este tipo de tonterías, pero si eres tan capaz como dices ser, quiero contratarte para hacer algo…-Preston suspiro y después de unos segundos continuo hablando- Cuida de mi hija hasta que salga del hospital.

Dipper guardo silencio por un momento-¿Perdón?-Volvió a preguntar el adolescente ahora más confundido.

-Ya me oíste, quiero que cuides de mi hija y mi esposa mientras estoy aquí, pídele a ese viejo roba mansiones que instale un sistema de seguridad en mi casa, seguro ese genio demente puede hacerlo, les pagare una buena cantidad de dinero a ambos si lo hacen, simplemente te estoy contratando muchacho.

-¿Por qué no simplemente contrata a un equipo de seguridad?-Pregunto Dipper confundido.

-Porque ningún equipo de seguridad del mundo tiene experiencia en tonterías paranormales como tú y ya no tengo la influencia que solía tener ¿Orgulloso niño?-Pregunto Preston un tanto disgustado de verse en la obligación de alzarle los humos al adolescente.

-Me halaga señor Northwest, pero ni el viejo Mc. Gucket ni yo queremos dinero, protegeremos a Pacifica porque es nuestra compañera-Respondió Dipper poniéndose de pie y haciendo al hombre alzar una ceja.

-Chico se sinceró ¿Te interesa mi hija?-Pregunto Preston disgustado.

Esa pregunta siempre ponía tenso a Dipper, él sabía la respuesta, pero decirlo abiertamente era algo que siempre se le hacía difícil más con el padre de dicha chica, sin embargo frente a un ricachón experimentado como Preston no podía darse el lujo de dudar o retroceder.-Le tengo un gran afecto a su hija señor Northwest-Respondió el castaño de manera firme.

Preston sonrió por un voy a estar de acuerdo mocoso ¡Me oíste!-Dijo Preston señalándolo de manera firme-Pero tengamos una tregua, hasta que todo esto acabe.

-Me parece bien señor Northwest nos vemos-Dipper le dio la espalda al hombre y camino hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!-Grito Preston deteniéndolo, Dipper volteo confundido hacia el hombre-Gracias por la ayuda antes mocoso-Preston miro hacia la ventana luego de decir esto, Dipper sonrió y salió de la habitación reencontrándose con Priscilla y Pacifica.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto la rubia nerviosa sobre la charla de Dipper con su padre.

-Bueno salió mejor de lo que espere-Comento el castaño rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pues…

Más tarde Dipper, Pacifica y Priscilla, se encontraban de vuelta en la casa de los Northwest, el viejo Mc. Gucket acababa de llegar en su Ferrari de último modelo y ahora se encontraba revisando la zona.

-Hiciste bien en avisarme-Comento Mc. Gucket quitándose sus gafas y observando al muchacho de la gorra.

-Lamento haber interrumpido la persecución del cambia-formas-Comento Dipper apenado.

-Lo lamentamos-Agrego Pacifica parándose junto a Dipper.

-No le des tanta importancia, Ford podrá seguir su rastro sin mi ayuda, por ahora es prioridad asegurarnos que ningún miembro de la rueda quede fuera de combate-El anciano hablo de manera comprensiva.

-¿y bien? ¿Cuánto crees que te tomara poner las defensas en este lugar?-Pregunto el castaño.

-Si me das una mano podemos acabar trabajando toda la noche-Respondió Mc. Gucket sonriéndole a ambos adolescentes.

-¡Eso es fantástico!-Celebro Dipper contento, al igual que la rubia.

-Sí, nada mal para un viejo roba mansiones-Comento Pacifica sonriendo cruzándose de brazos.

-La compre legalmente-Respondió el anciano ofendido.

-¿Y cuánto nos costara?-Pregunto Priscilla acercándose un tanto disgustada.

-Nada, esto lo hacemos para proteger a Pacifica de esos individuos-Respondió el viejo Mc. Gucket-Aunque también puede tomarlo como una compensación por el accidente con mi simulador de realidad virtual-Agrego Fidelford para luego reír, sin embargo la expresión de los demás era bastante seria-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya no toleran una broma?!

-Quizás sería buena idea que tu madre y tú se queden en la cabaña del misterio esta noche-Comento Dipper mirando a Pacifica.

-¡No!-Grito Priscilla rápidamente espantada ante la idea de quedarse en aquella casa que ella consideraba una pocilga-Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no mejor se quedan ustedes? Nuestra casa es muy gran después de todo.

-Está bien, me quedare aquí toda la noche ayudando a Mc. Gucket en lo que pueda-Dijo Dipper sonriéndole a Pacifica.

-Gracias-Volvió a decir la rubia para luego acompañar a su madre adentro de la casa.

Dipper metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y camino hacia el viejo Mc. Gucket quien sacaba un curioso maletín gris de su auto.

-¿Qué es eso?-El castaño señaló el maletín gris en la mano del anciano.

-Para emergencias-Respondió Mc. Gucket sin darle importancia.

-¿Son herramientas?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Es más que eso…-Contesto el anciano con una sonrisa astuta-Vamos Dipper ayúdame con esto-Mc. Gucket empezó a desenredar una gran cantidad de cables.

En la base de los guardianes Sasha se notaba furiosa, mientras Billy y Aron parecían preocupados ante el enojo de la mujer.

-Que humillante…-Se quejó la morena observando su tobillo vendado tras la lucha del día anterior contra la rubia-Por poco soy yo la que queda fuera de combate…

En ese momento Cori y Mindy entraron a la sala.

-¿Hueles eso Cori?-Pregunto Mindy olfateando y acercándose a Sasha- Huele a… fracasada-Olfatea un poco más-Y perdedora…

-¡Maldita!-Grito Sasha poniéndose de pie y sacando su daga. Mindy saco su cuchillo en respuesta y reacciono rápidamente quedando ambas chicas con el filo del arma casi rozando el cuello de la otra.

-Tranquilas ustedes dos-Dijo Cori acercándose y tomando las muñecas de ambas para bajar sus manos-¿Por qué tan sensible hoy Sasha?-Cori dio un vistazo rápido y noto el tobillo vendado de la chica, luego noto que Billy y a Aron también presentaban algunas heridas-¿Qué sucedió?

-No es nada…-Dijo Sasha disgustada mirando en otra dirección.

-No me dirás… ¿Sera que prefieres conversar esto con el amo Bill?-Pregunto Cori con una sonrisa, claramente era una amenaza indirecta-Algo me dice que estará muy interesado en saber que hicieron un movimiento sin su permiso…

Billy se puso de pie al igual que Aron dispuestos a defender a su compañera, pero Sasha los detuvo con un gesto con la mano.

-Ayer… intente acabar con la Llama, la idea era hacer una entrada ruidosa para que se muriera de miedo y fuera fácil, pero resulto ser más valiente de lo que pensé así que no salió muy bien, tampoco sabía que era buena con el arco y flecha… embosco nuestra emboscada nos hirió, luego su madre salió con un arma y decidimos huir…-Sasha bajo la cabeza sintiendo humillada.

-Ya veo…-Fue lo único que dijo Cori mirándola.

-¿No te vas a burlar de mí? ¿No dirás que soy una perdedora, una inútil, la chica de circo?-Pregunto Sasha enojada.

-No, esta vez no-Respondió Cori simplemente mirando a la chica.

-¿Ah no?-Preguntaron confundidas Mindy y Sasha.

-No, esos niños ya han tenido la oportunidad de humillarnos a cada uno, creo que es hora de dejar de subestimarlos… fue buena idea evitar una confrontación, un disparo puede atraer a los curiosos y tú no querías que se supiera de tu ataque…-Cori trato de sonar comprensivo con su compañera, luego su rostro se ensombreció, él le guardaba cierto rencor a ese grupo de adolescente que osaron humillarlo en más de una ocasión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Sasha confundida.

-Volveremos a atacar esta noche y acabaremos con este juego de una vez por todas-Volvió a hablar Cori esta vez logrando confundir a su compañera.

-¿Harás grupo con esos tres? ¡Pero están locos!-Grito Mindy señalándolos. Cori alzo una ceja mirando a su compañera cuando ella dijo eso.

-¡No!-Grito Sasha sorprendiendo a los otros cuatro presentes además de ella-Esto lo hare yo sola con mis compañeros, no te entrometas en esto Cori-Sasha le dio la espalda a la pareja dejándolos un tanto confundidos. Cori era consciente de los sentimientos de Sasha hacia el por lo que le impresiono que ella le hablara así. Billy y Aron también se encontraban muy confundidos debido a la actitud de su compañera, sin embargo luego de recuperarse de la impresión decidieron seguirla para interrogarla.

-Como se atreve a rechazarte… ¿Quieres que la mate Cori?-Pregunto Mindy sonriéndole al castaño.

Cori no dijo nada, solo toco el hombro de la rubia y camino rumbo a su habitación, Mindy bajo la mirada y camino detrás de su compañero. Mientras una adolescente castaña sonreía escondida detrás de un pasadizo.

Rápidamente Katrina camino hacia su habitación y tomo su teléfono, entro a la lista de contactos y buscando en la L de Loser, escribió un mensaje.

"Mantente lejos del noroeste, hoy abra una tormenta"

Una vez Katrina envió ese mensaje sonrió de manera divertida.- ¿Por qué estoy ayudando a este idiota?-Se preguntó guardando su teléfono.

De repente una persona toco la puerta de la habitación de la castaña despacio.

-Si ya estas lista salgamos-Dijo Michael del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya casi estoy lista!-Contesto Katrina relajada.

Craig se encontraba en la habitación Candy donde Mabel, Candy y Grenda no paraban de cantar canciones de preadolescentes, Craig parecía estar pasando los minutos más aburridos de su vida, todas las canciones eran muy melosas y repetitivas para su gusto, además que tocaban temas que para el eran "para adolescentes bobas" pero cada cuanto su novia volteaba a ver su expresión este sonreía, después de un momento el teléfono de Craig vibro un mensaje de un símbolo de cráneo había llegado a su teléfono.

"Mantente lejos del noroeste, hoy abra una tormenta"

Claramente Katrina estaba hablándole en código a Craig, pero el entendió perfectamente lo que significa hoy los guardianes atacarían la casa de Pacifica y él debía evitar que por cualquier motivo del mundo su novia este ahí, pero… eso significaba no ayudar a la rubia en su posible ejecución. Aun así el trato entre Craig y los guardianes estaba claro y en parte debía estar agradecido de que su novia no era el blanco.

-"Están solos en esto"-Pensó Craig guardando su teléfono.

Sasha caminaba muy disgustada por delante de sus dos compañeros. Billy y Aron intercambiaron miradas tratando de comunicarse por medio de ellas, finalmente tras recibir un golpe con el codo por parte de Billy y un gesto con ambos brazos por parte del grandote, Aron decidió hablar.

-Sasha… emm…-Aron miro a Billy esperando que él diga algo, pero este solo movió las manos como impulsándolo a seguir hablando-¿No crees que sería buena idea aceptar la ayuda de Cori y Mindy?

Sasha paro de caminar y se volteo disgustada mirando a Aron.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?-Pregunto Sasha despacio y gesticulando claramente cada silaba de dicha oración.

-Qui…Quiero decir… amm…-Aron trago saliva-Bu…Bueno… Sería más fácil si usamos el intelecto de Cori para esto, digo el chico es un engreído, pero es astuto, creo que hasta podría manipular al viejo Cid si se lo propusiera-Aron trato de sonar razonable.

-Y entonces Cori y Mindy se llevan el crédito y nosotros quedamos como tres idiotas que solo obedecieron ordenes ¡Para ellos somos peones! ¡Para todos somos peones!-Grito Sasha iracunda, tanto Billy como Aron bajaron la mirada entendían bien el trasfondo de lo que quería decir Sasha-Lo siento…-Sasha bajo la mirada-Escuchen los tres hemos superado muchos obstáculos juntos, cuando estuvimos en el circo e incluso después de eso, somos un equipo y prometimos llegar a la cima juntos ¡Y eso es lo que haremos!

Los dos chicos sonrieron, el discurso de su compañera había logrado motivarlos.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-Pregunto Billy.

Aron se acercó dispuesto a oír órdenes, Sasha le dio una ojeada a cada uno de sus compañeros y sonrió.

-Escúchenme chicos, esto funcionara-Dijo Sasha brevemente acercándose a ambos.

Dipper se había distancia un poco de la casa de Pacifica para llamar al tío Stan, tenía que avisarle que iba a quedarse en casa de la rubia esa noche.

-Cabaña del misterio, no hacemos rembolsos-Dijo Stan rápidamente en cuanto contesto el teléfono.

-Soy yo tío Stan, Dipper-Respondió el adolescente un tanto decepcionado por la manera en que hablo el anciano.

-Oh eres tu ¿Chico que sucede?-Pregunto Stan tranquilamente mientras se rascaba la espalda.

-Mc. Gucket está instalando un sistema de seguridad en casa de Pacifica así que me quedare en su casa toda la noche para ayudar-Explico Dipper brevemente.

-¡Te quedaras en su casa!-Grito Stan sorprendido, llamando la atención de Soos que pasaba por ahí-¿Recuerdas el libro que te enseñe el año pasado? Tienes que tener cuidado niño hay muchas variables y cambiarse de nombre no es tan fácil como tú crees.

-¿De que estas hablando tío Stan?-Pregunto Dipper confundido.

Soos se acercó al telé te admiro ahora más que nunca.

-Niño hagas lo que hagas, no pases de primera…-Fue lo último que dijo Stan antes de que Dipper decidiera cortar la llamada sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

-Creo que ya entendió el mensaje-Dipper guardo el teléfono y camino a ayudar a Mc. Gucket

Mientras tanto Michael acababa de abrir una llave que daba a su oficina en el ayuntamiento, dio un paso atrás dejando entrar primero a Katrina quien llevaba una mochila blanca en su espalda y detrás de ella entro Michael quien cargaba una pequeña maleta.

-Bienvenida. Hogar dulce hogar supongo-Dijo Michael dejando caer la maleta en el suelo.

Katrina miro a su alrededor como toda oficina solo tenía un escritorio con una silla, muchos libros, adornos con formas extrañas, parece que Michael era un amante del arte moderno y finalmente una puerta que conectaba a una pequeña habitación

-No suelo usar este lugar así que puedes vivir aquí-Michael soltó las maletas de la chica y le dio la espalda.

Katrina miro alrededor con cierto desinterés y desagrado.-Aburrido… totalmente aburrido-Se quejó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno es lo que hay, te dejo sola para que te acomodes tengo cosas que hacer…-Michael salió por la puerta dejando a la chica sola.

Katrina sin más camino por la habitación, reviso algunas cosas, rompió un adorno a propósito y luego camino a su habitación recostándose en su cama.

-No es así como pensé que se sentiría vivir fuera de esa cárcel…-Comento Katrina disgustada.

En casa de Pacifica ya se hacía tarde, Dipper ayudaba a Mc. Gucket en lo que podía con la instalación del sistema de seguridad, sin embargo el genio loco no tardó en darse cuenta de la mirada de Dipper hacia la rubia quien se encontraba cepillando a su poni a escasos metros de ellos.

-Sabes yo estuve casado una vez…-Comento Mc. Gucket iniciando una charla con el adolescente.

-Ah… creo que ya había escuchado algo de eso-Dijo Dipper mirando a Mc. Gucket ahora que este empezó a hablar, pero viendo de reojo a la rubia de vez en cuando.

-Es raro haber olvidado a tu propia esposa por tantos años-El anciano siguió trabajando-Supongo que todo esto es positivo, de repente soy un gran inventor, millonario, filántropo, arregle la situación con mi hijo, pero jamás fui capaz de arreglar los problemas con mi esposa.

-Lamento mucho oír eso-Dipper parecía estar sintiendo algo de lastima por lo que decía el anciano no podía imaginarse que podía sentirse perder una parte de tu pasado.

-No, está bien… ya ha pasado tiempo… no hay razón para pensar en eso, en cierto punto de mi vida malgaste mi tiempo en una bendita investigación que aun ahora amenaza con acabar con el mundo y luego aun en la locura seguí llenando el vacío con más y más inventos, incluso ahora lo hago, sigo inventando…-Mc. Gucket sonrió algo triste-Esta bien tener una afición por algo y explotar al máximo tu talento, pero no te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz-Dicho esto Dipper se quedó pensativo y Mc. Gucket rio para luego darle una amigable palmadita en la espalda a Dipper-aunque por ahora eres muy joven así que… ¿Por qué no te limitas a charlar con la chica que tanto miras?

Dipper se apeno y se bajó la visera de la gorra mirando en otra dirección.-Entiendo… muchas gracias, hágame saber si necesita ayuda viejo Mc. Gucket-Dipper camino hacia Pacifica dándole la espalda al anciano mientras este reía brevemente mirando al adolescente alejarse y luego regresaba su vista al trabajo.

Pacifica miro a Dipper acercarse y disimuladamente se acomodó el cabello, luego fingió no haberlo notado y siguió cepillando a su poni mascota.

-Vaya, pero si no es la señorita Northwest atendiendo a su mascota por si misma-Dijo Dipper sorprendido.

-¿Ya comienzas con eso? ¡Si! Ahora cepillo a mi poni, limpio mi cuarto, ayudo en labores de la casa…a veces… Y mis padres creen que estoy loca por disfrutarlo, pero sabes… se siente mucho mejor hacer las cosas por mí misma, aunque a veces es malo para mis uñas-Comento Pacifica algo risueña mirando sus uñas.

-Bueno, personalmente creo que jamás habías tenido tanta clase como ahora, te ves más fuerte y mucho más capaz-El castaño sonrió mirando a la rubia.

El corazón de la rubia se aceleró al escuchar los halagos del castaño.- ¿Qué tramas? ¿Eres el cambia-formas?-Pacifica le jalo la mejilla a Dipper y este solo se quejó adolorido.

-Solo te digo la verdad…-Se quejó Dipper sobándose la mejilla mientras reía amablemente.

-Bu…Bueno gracias… Tú te ves genial ayudando a Mc. Gucket con esa cosa-Comento la rubia señalando el aparato, poco después ella misma se arrepintió de la torpe que sono diciendo eso.

-Jaja… Gracias…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento sin estar seguros de como continuar la conversación. Pacifica sabía que había sido su torpeza la que había causado que la conversación se viera frente a un camino sin salida por lo que decidió buscar otra ruta.

-¿Cómo se tomó tu tío lo de que te quedaras aquí esta noche?-La rubia decidió usar eso como tema de conversación.

-Dijo algo extraño sobre que recuerde lo de cierto libro… no tengo idea de a qué se refería… luego Soos se acercó al teléfono y comenzaron a decir cosas aún más extrañas-Explico Dipper algo confundido.

-Supongo que eso es muy normal en ellos-Respondió la rubia para luego reír brevemente junto a Dipper-¿Quieres entrar a comer algo?-La rubia señalo su casa mientras decía esto.

-¿Me prepararas algo?-Dipper parecía sorprendido y a la vez emocionado.

-Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte… Mamá se volvería loca si te preparo algo ya puedo oírla diciendo "¿Qué crees haces haciendo ese tipo de labores para un chico de clase media?", pero creo que en la cocina hay algo de pizza-La rubia señalo su casa.

-Tu mandas señorita Northwest yo te sigo-Dipper disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Pacifica.

-Veo que ya nos vamos entendiendo-Comento la rubia caminando hacia su casa seguida del castaño.

Desde la copa de un árbol muy alto Sasha vio todo, luego hablo por medio de un comunicador inalámbrico con sus compañeros.

-El pino también está aquí…-Informo Sasha brevemente.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Aron.

-Tonto, no dejaremos que ese niño nos detenga… Aron termina de poner las trampas, yo entrare a la casa, Billy encárgate del anciano cuando yo apague las luces-Una vez dio las ordenes Sasha corto la comunicación-Hoy me vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho mocosa-Dicho esto Sasha bajo ágilmente del árbol evitando hacer el menor ruido alguno.

Mabel y sus amigas parecían muy emocionadas en casa de Candy mientras Craig estaba a dos minutos de quedarse dormido.

-Saben chicas, echo de menos a Pacifica-Comento Grenda sentado en el piso.

-Y yo… Lástima que ella no pueda venir-Comento Candy bajando la mirada.

-Mm…-La chica Pines pensó por un momento tocando con un dedo su mejilla-¿Qué tal si vamos a buscarla?-Sugirió Mabel emocionada.

Craig se encontraba medio dormido hasta que escucho a su novia decir eso entonces se paró rápidamente.- ¡No!

Pronto todas las miradas se centraron en el moreno por lo que tuvo que pensar en una excusa y rápido.

-Tu hermano está ahí con ella probablemente ¿No crees que es mejor dejarlos solos? Digo… es la oportunidad para que tal vez se digan lo que sienten-Dijo Craig rápidamente tratando de convencer a su novia.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas y luego gritaron emocionadas.

-¡Tenemos que ir con más razón! ¡¿Qué tal si se besan y no estoy ahí para fotografiarlo?!-Grito Mabel eufórica y a su vez aún más nerviosa.

-¡Espera!-Grito Craig parándose frente a su novia para que no salga de la sala-Aun no canto contigo cariño, quiero cantar una canción con mi bella novia-Craig tomo la mano de Mabel rápidamente y le sonrio.

-Aww… amor ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-Mabel abrazo a Craig conmovida y este suspiro aliviado.

Candy y Grenda miraban a Craig sorprendidas.

-Vaya de pronto Craig es un excelente amigo con Dipper-Susurro Candy para Grenda.

-Aja…-Respondió Grenda asintiendo.

Mabel puso una canción y se preparó.

-¡Prepárense! ¡Yo soy Mabel y voy a cantar con mi novio!-Grito Mabel emocionada con micrófono en mano abrazando a Craig del cuelo

Craig se fijo en las letras en la pantalla del Karaoke y empezó a cantar.

-Viernes y, Yo bailare a mi antojo, Me siento linda… ¿Con mi vestido rojo? Oh no…-Dijo Craig tratando de seguir la canción.

Mientras Dipper y Pacifica pasaban un buen rato charlando en la cocina en el primer piso. Priscilla se encontraba en su habitación, ya con una mascarilla puesta en su cara y su bata puesta pues se acababa de duchar y finalmente dos trozos de pepinillo uno en cada ojo.

-No sé qué le ve mi hija a ese chico extraño-Comento la mujer recostándose en su cama relajada.

Mientras tanto Sasha logro colarse en el techo de la casa sin ser detectada y camino ágilmente buscando una entrada.

La mujer se dejó caer despacio en el balcón de la habitación de los padres de Pacifica y vio a la mujer recostada en su cama, era su oportunidad para un ataque sorpresa.

Sasha se acercó con un pañuelo húmedo en mano y antes de que la mujer lo notara Sasha tapo su nariz con dicho pañuelo y la sujeto fuerte mientras la mujer oponía resistencia hasta que finalmente cayo inconsciente, después Sasha decidió amarrar manos, tobillos y amordazar a la mujer antes de que recupere el conocimiento encerrándola en su propio ropero.

Una vez hecho esto la encapuchada se dirigió al sótano saltando hábilmente por el balcón y colgándose de este. Una vez cayo en el suelo se dirigió a una compuerta a un lado de la casa que daba al sótano, su objetivo era apagar la llave general de la casa y con ello la electricidad dentro de la misma.

En la cocina Pacifica reía alegre escuchando las anécdotas de Dipper los últimos dos días.-No puedo creer todo lo que te hicieron pasar tus tíos-Comento la rubia entre risas- Pero… de modo que ya te llevas mejor con Craig…-Concluyo la rubia para ahora adoptar una expresión más seria.

-Así es… Bueno... Algo asi-Comento el castaño recordando su trato con Craig los últimos dias-¿Te parece mal?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-Dipper… Tú mismo dijiste que la aparición de Craig era muy sospechosa, él ha hecho mucho por Mabel lo reconozco, pero todo es extraño últimamente, yo creo que cualquier persona que no sea del pueblo es sospechosa-Dijo la rubia seriamente.

-Lo se… el tío Ford también me dijo eso…-Dipper bajo la mirada y Pacifica sonrió, parecía que Dipper estaba muy confundido.

-Parece que en verdad te agrada, supongo que en cualquier caso me vas a dejar esa investigación a mí-La rubia se señaló a sí misma y sorprendiendo al castaño-Tu al igual que tu hermana ya están comprometidos emocionalmente ya no puedo esperar una respuesta objetiva de parte de ustedes, así que yo llegare al fondo de esto, porque si mis sospechas son ciertas ese chico podría representar un duro golpe para ti, para Mabel, para tu familia y para todos nosotros.

Dipper iba a debatir lo dicho por la rubia, pero las luces se apagaron sorprendiendo a ambos chicos quienes se abrazaron involuntariamente. Ambos guardaron silencio despues de un rato se separaron sosteniendo únicamente las manos del otro.

-Reunámonos con Mc. Gucket…-Dijo Pacifica dirigiéndose a la salida despacio, pero Dipper la detuvo, luego tomo una silla y la deslizo hacia la puerta, tal como sospecho la silla paso por una trampa volviéndose diminuta.

-Han puesto trampas en todas las salidas...-Dipper planeaba acercarse a una ventana, pero de repente la puerta del sótano se abrió bruscamente.

Para este momento Mc. Gucket ya había notado que algo sospechoso sucedía, pero sin luz alguna a su alrededor apenas podía ver a su alrededor gracias a una pequeña lámpara que dejo a su lado mientras trabajaba, no tardo en notar al encapuchado que se acercó a él.

-Oh oh…-Dijo Mc. Gucket viendo al encapuchado acercarse.

Mientras tanto dentro de la cabaña la pareja de adolescentes opto por esconderse debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto la rubia preocupada.

-Nos atraparon dentro… y apagaron las luces apenas puedo verte-Dipper tomo la mano de la rubia-Tenemos que mantenernos juntos y volver a encender las luces.

-¡Salgan!-Grito Sasha caminando por la casa con sus dagas en mano, la mujer usaba unos lentes de visión nocturna que había tomado del laboratorio del viejo Cid-¡Salgan ya!-Volvió a gritar la mujer pateando unos muebles.

Dipper y Pacifica guardaron silencio al ver las pisadas de la chica acercarse a ellos, trataron de contener la respiración.

-¡Aquí están!-Grito Sasha pateando la mesa sobre la que se encontraban y descubriendo a ambos adolescentes. Sasha llevaba unos visores de visión nocturna.

-¡Por aquí!-Grito Pacifica tomando la mano de Dipper y llevándolo escaleras arriba, Pacifica sabía que el camino correcto era por la puerta que daba al sótano, pero si se molestaban en tomarse el tiempo de abrir dicha puerta probablemente la mujer podría acabar con ellos en ese lapso aún más con el problema de oscuridad dentro de la casa.

-Conoces bien tu casa he mocosa…-Comento Sasha lanzando una de sus dagas, Dipper empujo a Pacifica para que la daga no la hiriera por lo que acabo con un pequeño tajo en la mejilla, pero salvo el cuello de la rubia.

Ambos llegaron al segundo piso Pacifica arrojo rápidamente un florero contra Sasha, esto dejo adolorida a la encapuchada logrando retrasarla y dándole tiempo a ambos adolescentes de encerrarse en la habitación de la rubia, donde ella tuvo la oportunidad de tomar su arco y flecha

-Uff… Eso nos dará algo de tiempo, rayos… no traigo nada… todas mis armas se quedaron en la cabaña-Dijo Dipper alterado apoyando su cabeza en una pared.

-Dipper está sangrando-Dijo la rubia preocupada viendo la mejilla del adolescente y acercándose a él mientras tocaba su hombro.

-No te preocupes, no es grabe… todo está bajo control-Dijo Dipper tomando a la rubia de los hombros, Pacifica parecía estar a punto de debatir ese enunciado, pero los gritos de la encapuchada fueron aún mejor respuesta.

-¡Mira niña no hay tiempo para esto! ¡Sal y entrégate o acabare con tu madre!-Grito Sasha desde el otro lado.

Pacifica junto los dientes, pero luego bajo la mirada y resignada se acercó a la puerta.

-No me detengas Dipper…-La rubia dijo esto con una voz solemne mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

Dipper apoyo una mano en el hombro de la rubia-Espera, tengo una idea-Susurro Dipper.

Afuera Mc. Gucket levantaba las manos mientras retrocedía despacio mirando de reojo su curioso maletín gris.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer anciano?-Pregunto Billy disgustado mientras caminaba hacia él y el anciano continuaba retrocediendo.

-Hay mucho dinero en ese maletín, te lo ofrezco a cambia de que me dejes en paz-Dijo Mc. Gucket tratando de sonar asustado.

-No quiero tu dinero anciano-Contesto Billy acercándose a paso ligero.

Mc. Gucket continuo retrocediendo hasta sujetar su maletín, una vez lo logro presiono un botón rojo en el borde del maletín de este se desprendió una especie de exoesqueleto de metal que se pegó a los brazos y columna del anciano.

-Ahora veremos quién manda aquí grandote-Dijo el anciano acercándose a Billy, para sorpresa del encapuchado con ese exoesqueleto la fuerza del anciano era impresionante logrando levantarlo y lanzarlo al suelo.

-Ya veo porque Cid te odia…-Comento Billy tras caer.

-¿Cid? Ese nombre me suena-Comento Mc. Gucket pensativo mientras el hombre se levantaba.

De repente una bolas de luz fue lanzada desde el bosque hacia Mc. Gucket, pero este se cubrió a tiempo con los brazos de metal, estos parecían reflejar perfectamente la luz por lo que se salvó de ser reducido.

-Te daré una mano Billy-Dijo Aron apareciendo de entre unos arbustos y sujetando tres pelotas en cada mano.

-¿Ya acabaste de poner las trampas?-Pregunto Billy mirando a su compañero.

-Tranquilo ya hice lo mío-Respondió Aron arrojando las bolas a Mc. Gucket apuntando a sus piernas considerando que eran su parte más desprotegida, pero Mc. Gucket se puso en cuclillas y se cubrió con los brazos metálicos de toda la luz.

-Ya estoy muy viejo para esto…-Comento el anciano bastante cansado.

En la habitación de Pacifica, Sasha seguía perdiendo la paciencia.

-Acabare con tu madre si no sales en los próximos diez segundos…-La amenaza de Sasha sonaba muy en serio. Una vez dicho esto empezó la cuenta regresiva.

-¡Alto!-Grito Dipper saliendo por la puerta-Yo también soy un miembro de la rueda, me tienes así que deja a Pacifica…

-Adorable…-Comento Sasha inclinándose hacia Dipper y pasando su daga despacio casi rozando el cuello y el pecho del castaño-¿Algo más que decir?

-Si ¡Mc. Gucket ahora!-Grito Dipper fingiendo estar viendo algo detrás de la mujer.

Sasha volteo alarmada, pero cuando se dio cuenta del engaño ya era tarde Pacifica disparo una flecha logrando clavarla en el hombro de la encapuchada esta dio dos pasos hacia atrás y Dipper teniendo consciencia de que la chica estaba en frente suyo aprovecho para taclearla logrando empujarla contra una pared.

Sasha pateo al adolescente y rodo en el suelo evitando la siguiente flecha de la rubia y arrancándose la que tenía en el hombro.

-Ustedes… ¡Me tienen harta!-Grito Sasha.

En casa de Candy, Mabel y Craig acababan de terminar de cantar su canción.

-¡Reinas de la disco!-Grito Craig cantando con su novia, sus mejillas estaban rojas estaba avergonzado, jamás se imaginó a si mismo cantando algo así, menos con cierto público.

-¡Wuu! Nuestro primer karaoke juntos-Celebro Mabel emocionada abrazando a Craig del cuello.

-Si… genial…jaja-Craig rio nervioso y se sentó en la cama de la asiática

-Bueno ¿Ya vamos a ver a Dipper y Pacifica?-Pregunto Mabel alegre.

-Claro… solo espera… yo… yo… Necesito ir al baño un momento-Craig se encerró en el baño y saco su teléfono buscando el número de Katrina y empezó a marcar.

Katrina se sentía muy aburrida en su habitación en el ayuntamiento, no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero lo que le faltaba era gente, aquel cuarto vacío solo le recordaba lo que había sido el resto de su vida "soledad" quería sentir la calidez de un hogar lleno de gente. Después de un momento la castaño noto el ruido de su teléfono y viendo que se trataba de una llamada del moreno contesto.

-Hola looser ¿Cómo te va?-Respondió Katrina sin disimular su aburrimiento.

-¡Ayúdame! Acaba con lo que sea que esté pasando en casa de los Northwest-Craig parecía muy alterado.

-Sería muy sospechoso que me entrometiera Craig no seas estúpido-Respondió la chica apoyándose en un muro cerca de donde ella se encontraba-Además es de noche… tengo ciertas "dificultades" tú me entiendes…-La chica cerro unas cortinas detrás de ella luego de decir eso.

-Si no lo haces Dipper y la rubia podrían ser lastimados-Comento Craig brevemente.

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como tú? Dije que me interesaba el pino, no que era un caso perdido de falta de autoestima disfrazada en una máscara de vanidad como tú-Respondió la chica rápidamente.

-No me vengas con psicología y hazme este favor-Dijo Craig brevemente.

-Craig un chico que no es capaz de resolver sus problemas solo no es mi tipo-Dicho esto Katrina corto el teléfono

-No creo que algo en este mundo sea tu tipo-Comento Craig enojado mirando su teléfono, luego escucho como tocaban la puerta.

-¿Estas bien Craig?-Se escuchó la voz de Mabel del otro lado un tanto preocupada.

-¡S…Si! ¡Saldré en un momento!-Grito Craig poniéndose de pie.

-Te advertí que no tomaras tanto jugo Mabel-Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Mabel fuera del baño.

-Si… lo tomare en cuenta la próxima…-Respondió Craig tratante de ganar todo el tiempo posible.

Sasha se abalanzo contra la rubia, pero Dipper logro hacerla tropezar sujetándole una pierna y levantándola. Rápidamente la chica se liberó del agarre y se alejó de ambos adolescente.

-¡Calma! Conversémoslo… vamos… no quieres hacer esto-Dipper trato de razonar con la mujer.

-¿No creerás en serio que dialogar funcionara conmigo, verdad?-Sasha se preparó para lanzar una de sus dagas.

-Eres talentosa y no eres mal parecida…-Dipper trato de tranquilizar a la encapuchada y se ganó una mirada de disgusto por parte de la rubia por el halago, Pacifica no sabía que Dipper podía ser tan halagador con una chica- Lo que quiero decir es… No tienes por qué hacer esto.

-Bill me dará todo lo que quiera sin esfuerzo alguno tan solo por eliminar a uno de ustedes-Respondió Sasha arrojando su daga hacia Pacifica, Dipper la empujo al suelo para salvarla.

-¡¿De verdad crees que puedes confiar en Bill?!-Grito Dipper irritado aun encima de la rubia.

-Son unos torpes-Agrego Pacifica mirando a la chica, mientras ella y su compañero comenzaban a incorporarse-¡El los usara y luego los convertirá en adornos! Créeme se de lo que hablo.

-¡Cállense!-Grito Sasha obligando a ambos adolescentes a guardar silencio-Ustedes no saben lo que se siente, las burlas, la soledad, nací con un destino miserable, ser una atracción para el resto…

Dipper y Pacifica se pusieron de pie despacio, debían evitar cualquier movimiento brusco la chica ya estaba muy alterada.

-Abandonada desde niña, robar para vivir, aprender a defenderme mientras ustedes pensaban en conciertos y videojuegos, ser prácticamente vendida para trabajar en un circo donde la gente se ríe cuando tienes un accidente fatal, donde te miran como si fueras el animal de un zoológico. Yo quería la grandeza, pero la grandeza no era mi destino… no hasta que llego Michael y por ende llego Bill….

*Flashback*

Nota del autor: Uh… un flashback-come palomitas de maíz-

Era de noche en alguna especie de circo, Sasha se encontraba junto a sus amigos Aron y Billy. De repente un hombre con una gabardina, cabello negro largo y una cicatriz en el ojo apareció. Michael.

-Sí, ellos tres… me los llevo-Dijo Michael señalándolos.

-Imposible-Se escuchó la voz de un hombre-Son mi atracción principal. Digo tan solo mira a esos fenómenos, el hombre de la fuerza de un toro, pero con piernas débiles, el raquítico de los tatuajes y la bella Sasha tan hábil y hermosa… Son una fuente de dinero, da tanta pena que da risa solo verlos, dártelos seria mi peor inversión.

-No te pregunte si estabas de acuerdo-Michael saco un arma borra recuerdos de su gabardina y disparo en la cabeza de aquel hombre, luego se acercó a la jaula de los tres- ¿Y bien? ¿Quieren quedarse y seguir siendo una burla o ser parte de algo más grande?-Pregunto Michael acercándose a ambos.

-¿Más grande?-Pregunto Aron.

-Dinero, fama, lo que sea…-Michael vio a los chicos.

-¿Dijiste fama?-Pregunto Sasha mirando al hombre de la gabardina.

-Fama, admiración de todo y todo en el universo-Volvió a hablar Michael.

-¿Lo que sea?-Pregunto Billy.

-¡Si! Lo que sea…-Volvió a hablar Michael.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y después de un rato se encontraban dentro de un pequeño departamento, con ventanas abarrotadas. Ahí estaban Cori y Mindy un tanto más jóvenes charlando en el sofá. Sasha sonrió mirando a Cori este solo la miro directamente por un momento y luego regreso su mirada a la rubia.

-Siéntense les voy a presentar a alguien-Dijo Michael con voz clara.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto Michael?-Pregunto Sasha confundida.

-Lean este conjuro conmigo, enfóquense…-Michael preparo todo para el ritual.

Aron y Billy se veían algo acobardados temían estarse metiendo en algo muy oscuro.

-Espera ¿Conjuro? ¿Esto es algún tipo de broma?-Pregunto Sasha disgustada.

-¿Parezco un bromista?-Pregunto Michael con extrema seriedad.

Sasha observo a Michael y luego a Cori la expresión de ambos era muy seria, la morena suspiro.-Muy bien…-Sasha fue la primera en decir el conjuro.

Después de un momento la mujer apareció en un espacio vacío ahí estaba Bill.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bill-Dijo el triángulo flotando alrededor de la chica.

-¿Pero qué rayos tenían esas velas?-Pregunto Sasha confundida.

-Tranquila este no es efecto de ningún alucinógeno, solo soy un ser muy curioso y capaz de entrar en tu mente-Bill señalo a la mujer con su bastón- ¿Tu eres lo que los humanos encuentran atractiva, no? Que no tenías maneras mejores de ganarte la vida que entrar a un circo.

-Creo que preferí el circo-Respondió la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veo, ya veo, es normal después de todo tienes talento-Bill creo una daga y la lanzo hacia arriba en parábola de manera que cayera sobre la chica, Sasha la tomo del mango en el aire y la lanzo hacia Bill, Bill la tomo y creo una segunda daga que lanzo hacia la chica en el aire pronto ambos acabaron en una especie de juega de malabarismo entre dos personas intercambiando rápidamente dagas en el aire-Wow eres buena…-Comento Bill antes de terminar con las tres dagas clavadas en su cuerpo.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Estas bien?! Tu… lo que sea que seas…-Sasha se acercó preocupada.

-Sí, si no te preocupes…ni si quiera siento dolor, hablando de eso el dolor es gracioso, los envidio a ustedes por sentirlo-Comento Bill moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-Pregunto Sasha siendo directa.

-Porque eres necesaria, veras… necesitaba una protección, diez valientes apósteles y tú eres una de mis elegidas. Sasha Olson te he elegido a ti para ser el símbolo de la daga en mi rueda invertida dame una mano y cuando vuelva al mundo usare mis grandes poderes para darte todo lo que desees-Dicho esto la mano de Bill se prendió en llamas y la extendió hacia la chica-Así que ya llegamos al grano ¿Qué dices?

Sasha observo la mano en llamas de la criatura, su vida había sido dura, siempre había deseado la oportunidad, el momento en que Dios o alguna existencia le diera la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas un sueño tonto o una pérdida de tiempo en el pasado, pero ahora estaba ocurriendo tenía la oportunidad en frente, sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer tomo la mano y se arrodillo.

-¡Seguiré cualquier orden! ¡Pero líbrame de la miseria! ¡Quiero ser una estrella!-Grito la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos mirando al triangulo.

-Trato hecho-Confirmo Bill

*Fin del flashback*

-No voy a parar… ¡Esto es todo lo que tengo!-Grito la chica tomando la daga de nuevo.

-¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Quieres que todo llegue mágicamente a ti? Si naciste en la miseria sal adelante ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo?-Pregunto Pacifica disgustada.

-¿Qué puede saber una niña rica como tú?-Contesto Sasha enojada, acercándose con su daga.

-Dispara Pacifica-Dio la orden Dipper.

Pacifica obedeció sin entender como era obvio la flecha fallo en la oscuridad, pero la seguridad en la voz de Dipper obligo a la encapuchada a buscar un escape por si esa flecha iba dirigida a ella, hecho esto Dipper tomo de la mano a Pacifica y corrió escaleras abajo-Tenemos que luchar en iguales condiciones ¿Dónde está el panel eléctrico?-Pregunto Dipper mientras le ponía seguro al sótano y ponía una barricada en frente de la puerta.

La rubia encendio una lámpara que había en el sótano-.Sígueme

Mientras tanto afuera Mc. Gucket tenía problemas para mantener su batalla contra ambos encapuchados.

-Si quieren dinero ¿Por qué no trabajan para mí? Les pagare bien… serán felices…Vivo en la mansión allá arriba-Dijo el anciano apuntando a su mansión y disparando casualmente un proyectil de su mano logrando destruir una parte de su mansión-Rayos… otra vez…

Los encapuchados miraron sorprendidos a Mc. Gucket al ver que traía esa clase de artillería pesada consigo.

-Si yo tampoco recordaba que había traído la munición de esta cosa-Comento el anciano señalando con sus manos a ambos encapuchados.

Billy junto los dientes enojado.- ¡Yo no quiero dinero!

-¡Yo sí! Pero… no sin el grandote y la Sasha-Comento Aron apuntando a su compañero.

-Bien… pero siguiendo con Bill no lograran nada, solo arruinara sus vidas, créanme-Contesto Mc. Gucket con cierto tono de seriedad y melancolía.

-Bill traerá de vuelta a la única persona que no me vio como un monstruo aparte de estos dos… Por eso seguiré adelante…-Dijo Billy enojado acercándose al anciano.

-Bill me dará el poder suficiente para vengarme de todos los que conocí antes, de tener mujeres de hacer lo que quiera con mis amigos-Grito Aron mientras activaba un control y varias trampas se activaban bajo los pies de Mc. Gucket, Mc. Gucket pensó en bloquearlo, pero Billy sostuvo con toda su fuerza a Mc. Gucket este no pudo evitar la trampa y acabo con su tamaño reducido, sin embargo gracias a esto ya no dudo en usar las armas de su traje supuso que con ese tamaño el daño de sus ataques no sería tan grande para los guardianes haciéndolos retroceder.

Por su parte Dipper y Pacifica lograron arreglar el problema de la luz, para sorpresa del adolescente la puerta que se abrió no fue la que daba del primer piso al sótano si no la puerta falsa que daba a la calle ahí estaba la encapuchada con sus armas en mano.

-Bien, bien… ¿Querían una batalla justa?-Pregunto Sasha lanzando su daga, ambos adolescentes saltaron a un lado cubriéndose entre los muebles, por suerte para Dipper el sótano estaba lleno de reliquias de la familia Northwest, Pacifica se atrinchero y preparo una flecha, cuando salió para lanzarla se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba Sasha frente a ella para sujetarla del cabello y lanzarla bruscamente al suelo, Dipper se acercó, pero Sasha puso su arma en el cuello de la adolescente.

-Quieto…-Dijo Sasha mirando al chico-La matare si te acercas… ¿Prefieres morir tú?

Dipper trago saliva.-Si, yo tomare su lugar…

-¡No!-Grito Pacifica y Sasha la jalo con más fuerza.

-Sí, creo que es mejor venganza acabar con tu novio, nada personal, bueno miento, si es un poco personal siempre me cayeron mal las personas clase alta-Sasha golpeo a Pacifica contra el suelo bruscamente y luego se acercó a Dipper.

La situación no era buena, Pacifica estaba muy adolorida para levantarse, Mc. Gucket solo podía mantener a raya a sus adversarios y Dipper ya no tenía ideas cualquier jugada que hiciera seria arriesgar la vida de la rubia.

Sasha se acercó con daga en mano ah Dipper, mientras Pacifica empezaba a derramar lágrimas de pura frustración.

En el bosque Craig, Mabel, Candy y Grenda caminaban despacio a la casa de Pacifica sin saber todo lo que dentro de ella ocurría.

De repente se escuchó un aullido un poderoso aullido que se extendió como un eco por todo el bosque.

-¿Un coyote?-Pregunto Dipper confundido-Luego recupero la compostura y tacleo a Sasha alejándola de la rubia.

-Oh no… ella…-Dijo Sasha temblando involuntariamente y soltando su daga después de caer al suelo.

-¡Sasha vámonos ya!-Grito Aron desde afuera con Billy en su mano ya que esté estaba con el tamaño reducido por caer en la trampa junto a Mc. Gucket.

-Gr… ¡Les espera algo peor que nosotros!-Grito Sasha huyendo de la casa.

Craig y compañía también lo oyeron, Craig empezó a temblar él sabía muy bien lo que ese aullido significaba.

-Tranquilo Craig debe ser un coyote…-Dijo Mabel tratando de tranquilizarlo al notar el miedo en los ojos de Craig y a la vez como su mano de repente estaba helada.

-No es… Eso no es un coyote…-Dijo Craig con el rostro empalidecido.

Después de un rato los aullidos pararon y la calma volvió al bosque, Craig miro la luna un cuarto menguante, esto lo tranquilizo.

-Vamos…-Dijo Craig adelantándose hacia la casa de la rubia.

En la casa de Pacifica los rastros de violencia eran más que claros. Dipper atendía las heridas de Pacifica y acababa de devolver a Mc. Gucket a su tamaño, la madre de Pacifica acababa de ser desatada y hablaba muy nerviosa al teléfono con su esposo merodeando por toda la sala

-¿Tenias un plan, verdad?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando al castaño, este guardo silencio-¡¿Verdad?!

Dipper cerró los ojos mientras pasaba un poco de alcohol por un moretón de la rubia, el castaño ahora llevaba una venda en la mejilla que cubría el corte que Sasha le había hecho.-Si…

-¡Estas mintiendo!-Grito Pacifica disgustada.

-No puedo permitir que algo te pase, ni Preston, ni yo me lo perdonaria-Contesto Dipper rápidamente.

-¡No puedes dejarme sola!-Pacifica abrazo a Dipper y empezó a sollozar en su pecho-¿Qué hubiera hecho si ya no estuvieras aquí?

Dipper miro sorprendido a la rubia luego la abrazo despacio y acaricio su cabello sin estar seguro de que decir.-…Lo siento-Una vez dijo esto la rubia golpeo el pecho del castaño, este no se quejó sentía que se lo merecía por hacer sentir así a la chica que tenía enfrente-Voy a mejorar más… lo prometo… para que nadie tenga que perderse en todo esto-Susurro despacio el adolescente al oído de la rubia.

Pacifica asintió abrazando más fuerte al castaño. Priscilla Northwest vio todo esto un tanto conmovida.-Yo también voy a mejorar Mason-Susurro Pacifica despacio.

-El protegió a su hija tanto como pudo-Dijo Mc. Gucket brevemente.

-Pero al final es solo un adolescente…-Priscilla bajo la mirada-Necesito un calmante…

En ese momento Mabel y compañía llegaron a la casa para ver el desastre que había.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada acercándose a ambos, mientras Craig suspiraba aliviado al ver a ambos con vida.

-Los guardianes atacaron, pero algo los aterro… estuvimos preocupados de que ese algo nos atacara también… pero… después el aullido paro-Explico Dipper brevemente, siguió abrazando a la rubia, no era momento para timideces la situación los había puesto muy nerviosos a ambos.

Mabel abrazo a Pacifica y a Dipper también al ver como se encontraban. Los Pines decidieron pasar la noche ahí, Craig volvió al pueblo junto con Candy y Grenda y luego de despedirse de ellas camino hacia su casa.

En la base de los guardianes el trio acababa de regresar luego de verse obligados a huir de su última misión.

-Así de cerca… Y tenía que aparecer ese monstruo…-Dijo Sasha aun obviamente nerviosa.

-¿Qué les sucedió?-Pregunto Cori ayudando a Sasha a mantenerse en pie, las dos heridas de flecha empezaban a afectarle y estaba perdiendo pequeños ríos de sangre.

-Lo había logrado, pero apareció ella…-Dijo Sasha adolorida.

-¿Ella?-Después de pensar un momento Cori lo entendió-Ya veo… lo hiciste bien…-El castaño paso un brazo de la chica sobre su cuello para ayudarla-La próxima vez no seas tan orgullosa, estamos en el mismo barco.

-Entendido-Contesto Sasha sonriendo.

Mindy los vio y saco su cuchillo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo tan cerca de ella, Cori?

-¡Solo la estoy ayudando!-Grito Cori levantando sus dos manos y dejando caer a Sasha al suelo.

-¡Sasha!-Gritaron preocupados Billy y Aron.

De camino a casa Craig saco su teléfono y le marco de nuevo a Katrina.

-Hola… gracias por la ayuda…-Dijo Craig con una sonrisa mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-Contesto la chica sacándole una sonrisa al moreno-Por cierto ya que estamos hablando de favores ¿En cuánto tiempo llegas a casa?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Estoy a punto de entrar ¿Por qué preguntas?-Craig abrió el cerrojo de su puerta y entro a casa solo para ver a Katrina sentada sobre un inconsciente Ray, tendido boca abajo en el suelo y la castaña sentada sobre la espalda del joven-Necesito ayuda con mis maletas, me acabo de mudar-Comento la castaña cortando el teléfono.

Craig dejo caer el teléfono al suelo luego de escuchar a la castaña.

 **Ohhhh Gran capitulo! Disculpen que yo mismo lo diga, pero mi corazón latió a mil en las ultimas partes jajaja y uno de los más largos :3 Katrina entra al juego, espero que les agradara el capítulo.**

 **Próximo Capitulo: La chica problema.**

 **Respuestas a los Reviews:**

 **JJNNRR: Me equivoque no se llama el diario de Pacifica se llama "el tesoro de Pacifica" es uno de mis favoritos personalmente ;) Si es adorable cashese :p Jajajaja tu sugerencia me llego asi que sigue leyendo. ¿No leíste la historia breve sobre porque pase navidad mal? Mi sobrino no valoro mi regalo :c aunque al final le termino encantando. Bueno, pero año nuevo lo pasaste mejor ¿no? ¿NO?**

 **Jajaja supongo que el próximo capítulo sabrá responder bien tu pregunta. Ya verás más a Katrina a partir de ahora. ¡Feliz Año!**

 **Meteoserpet: Yo pensé que el cambia-formas era lo suficientemente arrogante como para no asociarse con otros humanos, además creo que busca sus propios intereses, claro que si supiera de Bill, entonces la cosa cambiaria. Yo creo que esta vez el Dipcifica si debió dejarte realmente satisfecho. ¡Feliz Años!**

 **Owen: Jajaja no tienen fecha, pero en la página de Facebook GF Zasumi hablo de cómo va el capítulo y también permito que se me pregunte. ¡Feliz Año!**

 **Rose: Estoy hypeado acabo de ver Steven se puso interesante! ¿Ya viste? El fic va a avanzando como yo quería que avanzara y eso me tiene satisfecho.**

 **Sasha y Mindy son celosas xD**

 **Me da mucha risa el tal malvado X me muero cuando lo escucho, pero de risa. Yo sentí más pena por el señor Papa Noel era bueno :c solo quería dar felicidad navideña. Espera a leer mi anécdota de año nuevo XD**

 **Aun no puedo leer el resto de tu review :c pero tocare el resto de los temas que dijiste en el próximo capítulo. ¡Feliz año!**

 **"BPZMKAFAM BK XDRXP KBDOXP"**

 **Escena Extra 1: Mujeriego**

Dipper acababa de regresar a casa junto a Mabel.

-¡Hey chico! ¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntaron Stan entusiasmado-Uhh… una herida en la mejilla ¿las cosas se pusieron algo salvajes, eh?

-Bueno hubo un gran lio y…-De repente un grupo de chicas se acercó a Dipper todas se veían bastante disgustadas.

-¿Dónde has estado? Teníamos una cita-Dijo una de ellas disgustada.

-Tenías una cita conmigo ¿Y esa cura en tu mejilla?-Pregunto la chica.

-Chicas… verán… todo tiene una explicación-Dijo Dipper levantando sus manos recordando que jamás arreglo el malentendido del cambia-formas.

-¿Cómo te fue con Pacifica, dude?-Pregunto Soos.

-¡Eres un mujeriego!-Grito una de ellas enojada pegándole una cachetada

Las demás hicieron fila para pegarle una cachetada cada una a Dipper.

-¡Mabel ayúdame!-Grito Dipper, pero cuando volteo Mabel ya estaba caminando hacia Craig.

-¡Buenos días Craig!

-¡Mabeeeeeel!-Grito Dipper huyendo del grupo de chicas.

 **Escena Extra 2: Labor de Plebeyo**

Mc. Gucket guardaba sus herramientas en su auto por fin había acabado la instalación del sistema de seguridad de la familia Northwest, tras despedirse con un gesto se marchó. Mientras tanto Preston bajo de un taxi y abrazo a su esposa. Acababan de darle de alta y estaba contento de volver a casa.

-¡Cariño!-Preston abrazo a su esposa.

-Oh cariño, esta casa te necesito estos días-La mujer abrazo a su esposo.

-¿Dónde está nuestra hija?-Pregunto Preston mirando a todos lados.

-Ella esta… esta…-Priscilla guio a Preston atrás solo para ver a Pacifica cepillando a su poni.

-Pero que hace, esa es labor de plebeyos… Tenemos unos criados que vienen a diario para encargarse de esto-Comento Preston disgustado.

-También limpio su cuarto y saco la basura, estoy preocupada cariño-Comento Priscilla abrazando a su esposo, mientras Pacifica sonreía cuidando de su mascota.

-Tranquila cariño, tranquila, debe ser una etapa-Comento Preston tomando la mano de su esposa.

 **Escena Extra 3: Miedo a toda hora.**

El cuarto de Craig ahora se encontraba dividido por una gran cantidad de cintas policiales que separaba la habitación en dos lados diferentes.

-Sabes que hay un cuarto de huéspedes ¿no?-Pregunto Craig disgustado mirando a su compañera.

-Oh vamos, seria aburrido estar sola allá, desde ahora soy tu compañera de cuarto mi querido "primo" ¿Y porque todas estas cintas policiales?-Pregunto Katrina sujetando las cintas que dividían la habitación.

-Por si acaso…-Respondió el moreno poniéndose un casco y dándole la espalda a la castaña, mientras esta reía.

 **Escena Extra 4: El puño y la diana**

Un hombre grande de piernas delgadas caminaba solo en las calles lluviosas, todos le temían por su cara y su peligroso aspecto musculoso y tosco, aun en toda su bondad se había visto envuelto en problemas desde muy pequeño debido a las burlas y el reto que representaba para verdaderos buscapleitos. Ese era Billy. Con el paso del tiempo el grandote logro tener una amiga, una que vio el buen corazón del gigante, lastimosamente la niña murió de una enfermedad conduciendo al grandote a la violencia y a la soledad.

Perdido en las calles se encuentra un torpe y avaro hombre, fracasado en cada aspecto que trate y endeudado hasta el cuello, él es Aron quien es humillado y maltratado a diario por aquellos que lo rodean, la burla de las mujeres que trata de conquistar, una gran habilidad para dar en el blanco con objetos arrojadizos oportunidad que no desaprovechaba cuando podía para ganar algo de dinero impresionando gente en las calles.

Billy fue vendido al circo por unos policías corruptos quienes prefieren vender al muchacho a un circo que entregarlo a la comisaria tras una de sus tantas riñas como era realmente su deber.

Aron fue entregado al circo por uno de sus extorsionadores, cuyo único deseo era hacer de él un miserable payaso el resto de sus días por todo el dinero que le debia, dentro conocieron a Sasha una hermosa joven que a pesar de todo trato bien a ambos chicos.

Con el tiempo surgió un sentimiento de unidad y hermandad y a su vez compartieron sus rencores. Hasta que llego el día, el ruso de la cicatriz en el ojo los libero.

Siguiendo a su compañera conocieron a la bestia de un ojo, esta les ofreció aquello que más deseaban.

Billy revivió como el símbolo del puño cuyo deseo era traer de regreso a la chica que nunca lo vio como un monstruo.

Aron revivió como el símbolo de la diana, su deseo tener el poder para humillar a aquellos que de él se burlaban.

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :D Capitulo Largo espero que les guste me tomo cinco días de trabajo jeje :3 ¡Quiero ver esos Reviews!**

 **Lección del día: Me tomare el tiempo que sea necesario con tal de hacer bien el capítulo.**


	24. La chica problema

**Aloha! Aqui Zasumi presentadose despues de unos... 20 dias? meeh... :v Lamento al demora... Hubieron bastante cuestiones, falta de inspiracion, me compre el dying light, gimnasio, clases de ingles, salidas habituales con amigos (saben... si tengo vida social :p )  
**

 **En fin, pero yo tambien senti el peso de la culpa por mi demora para escribir este capitulo asi que le he puesto muchas ganas los ultimos dias y aqui lo tienen ¡CAPITULO 24! Pequeños avisos antes de:**

 **1-Borre el capitulo 21 "Aviso" Porque no era un capitulo de fic... solo era una viso de que me demoraria en escribir entre el capitulo 20 y 21... lo borre por considerarlo antiestetico.**

 **2-La platica de Preston salio a medias y quiero resolver las dudas de todos... en el capitulo anterior Preston dijo: "No estare de acuerdo con que estes con mi hija nunca, pero tendremos un acuerdo hasta que se resuelva esta situacion" Es decir Preston no esta de acuerdo con que Dipper este con Pacifica en una relacion formal, pero hay una tregua hasta que se resuelva lo de los guardianes.**

 **3- Me estoy muriendo porque salga el proximo capitulo de Star vs tfoe... Se que no tiene nada que ver, pero desahogarme me ayuda. Hay una pagina de facebook GF Zasumi... ya deberian saberlo xD**

 **Dicho esto ¡Disfruten el capitulo! Dejen sus adorables reviews :3 JJNNRR cumpli mi promesa por demoron u.u**

 **La chica problema.**

En las afueras del pueblo, el granjero Sprott se encontraba charlando con el comisario Blubs y el agente Durland. La expresión de Sprott era muy severa siendo algo raro en él quien solía tener una expresión muy relajada, por su parte Blubs lo escuchaba atentamente para responder de la mejor manera que le sea posible y Durland fingía tomar notas de lo que decía el granjero en una pequeña libreta, pero en realidad se dibujaba a el mismo corriendo por una pradera con el comisario Blubs.

-A ver… a ver… cálmese… empecemos desde el comienzo ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Pregunto Blubs tratando de lograr que el hombre se calme.

-¡Ya se lo dije! Algo entro a mi propiedad hace un par de horas y devoro dos de mis mejores vacas y solo dejo los huesos-Explico el granjero en su habitual tono campestre mientras señalaba un montón de huesos de vaca aun juntos con las patas apuntando al cielo.

-Debieron ser unos coyotes, debió poner una cerca…-Sugirió Blubs tras escuchar al hombre.

-¡Había una cerca y esa cosa la hizo pedazos!-Grito Sprott señalando una parte rota en su cerca.

-Bien…investigaremos los alrededores y veremos qué podemos hacer-Blubs trato de tranquilizar al granjero con esas palabras.

-Eso espero… -Sprott les dio la espalda a los oficiales y se encamino de regreso a su granja.

Una vez el granjero se alejó lo suficiente Durland guardo su block de notas y se dirigió a su compañero.- ¿iremos a investigar los alrededores?

-Podríamos ir a investigar los alrededores…-Dijo Blubs abrazando el cuello de su compañero y señalándolo con un dedo-…o podríamos… ¡Dar vueltas en el auto por todo el pueblo!-Blubs dijo eso ultimo bastante emocionado.

-¡Me anoto!-Grito Durland emocionado.

Ambos oficiales montaron en su patrullero y encendieron la sirena y luces del auto, después aceleraron hacia la carretera muy emocionados.- ¡Wuuuju!

xXx

Mientras tanto Ford caminaba despacio y alerta por la red de caminos malolientes y desagradables en el alcantarillado de Gravity Falls, las aguas negras ensuciaban sus zapatos y provocaban un desagradable sonido en cada pisada, sin embargo Ford tenía un largo historial de aventuras viajando entre dimensiones, para él eso no era nada había estado en situaciones aún más incomodas.

-¿Estás seguro que sigue aquí abajo?-Pregunto el anciano a través de un pequeño comunicador inalámbrico que le permitía comunicarse con su compañero.

Mc. Gucket se encontraba en una habitación de su mansión llena de ordenadores, asemejaba con una central de inteligencia contando con seis pantallas distintas, la que estaba a la derecha del anciano en el extremo inferior mostraba el mapa del sistema de alcantarillas debajo de Gravity Falls, la que estaba en el centro era la que permitía ver lo que veía Ford y las últimas cuatro pantallas mostraban distintas partes del alcantarillado en búsqueda de captar movimiento por parte de la criatura e iban alternando mostrando más zonas y ángulos de la red de alcantarillado cada tres segundos.

-Estoy seguro, desde que se ocultó en las alcantarillas no ha vuelto a salir ningún organismo relevante de allá abajo-Respondió Fiddleford a través de un intercomunicador mientras miraba atentamente las pantallas-A menos que…-Mc. Gucket investigo las redes de túneles en la pantalla del extremo inferior derecho de su ordenador-…a menos que escapara por el rio justo a las afueras del pueblo cerca de la granja de Sprott y la fábrica de los Northwest.

-Oh…no…Si se nos escapa… o peor aún… si llega a aquel lugar…-Ford empezaba a alterarse cada vez mas-…quien sabe que podría pasar ¡Pronto guíame cuanto antes a esa salida!-El anciano empezó a correr mientras daba esa orden.

-Entendido-Respondo Mc. Gucket fijándose en la pantalla para empezar a guiar a Ford.

En medio de toda su preocupación no noto que era asechado por una criatura que lo observaba desde las sombras.

xXx

Como casi todos los días Craig se encontraba caminando a su trabajo desde muy temprano. Para Craig ese trabajo era algo de lo más molesto, la paga no era buena, el lugar era extraño y tenía que fingir que todos le agradaban o al menos así era al principio, pero lo cierto era que Craig había desarrollado una buen relación con casi todos en ese casa, le gustaba ir a ver a su novia y su nuevo amigo Dipper, pero esta vez… esta vez no estaba contento del todo, de hecho se encontraba muy nervioso pues a pesar de todas sus negativas Katrina había decidido ir con él a la cabaña del misterio.

-Hoy te levantaste muy temprano-Comento el moreno mirando a Katrina quien caminaba un par de pasos frente a él.

-Salí a buscar un bocadillo… Atrévete a burlarte de mis hábitos alimenticios y te hare daño mientras duermes-Amenazo Katrina rápidamente.

Craig miro en otra dirección mientras una gota de sudor se escapaba de su frente.- ¿Por qué me estas acompañando?

-No te estoy acompañando, simplemente vamos al mismo lugar-Katrina no se molestó en voltear a mirar al moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos al momento de responder a su pregunta.

-Me meterás en problemas Katrina, llamará mucho la atención que vengas conmigo ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto me he esforzado para que nadie descubra mi secreto?! ¿O para que Dipper deje de sospechar de mí?-Craig sonaba cada vez más nervioso, como si cada segundo le estuvieran preocupando más posibilidades de que Katrina arruinara todo.

-Mira, todo va a salir bien, se manejar a un grupo de adolescentes he visto millones de series y películas para adolescentes-Comento Katrina relajada mientras Craig se ponía aún más nervioso.

-¡Escucha!-Craig se paró frente a Katrina deteniéndola cosa que disgusto un poco a la castaña.

-Quítate por las buenas Craig-Respondió la castaña fulminando al moreno con la mirada.

Craig sabía que no era buena idea hacer enojar a Katrina, pero decidió sacar todo el coraje que tenía y continuo hablando.-Los Pines… son unas personas técnicamente normales, así que ten en cuenta que tendrás el trato de una chica normal… por eso te pido que seas tolerante ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Dices que no tengo buen carácter, Craig?-Pregunto Katrina cruzándose de brazos

-No, no… solo digo que no será el mismo trato al que estas acostumbrada, es todo…-Contesto Craig retrocediendo mientras levanta las manos haciendo un ademan de que la chica se calme.

-Aja… Quítate…-Katrina empujo a Craig a un lado y camino hacia la cabaña del misterio, Craig se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y camino junto a ella.-Me estas subestimando Craig-Agrego la chica mirando a Craig de reojo cosa que puso aún más nervioso al adolescente.

Dentro de sí Craig rogo que así fuera.

xXx

Mabel y Melody se encontraban atendiendo la tienda en la cabaña del misterio, no era mucho trabajo ya que aún era muy temprano y recién estaban organizando los estantes. En ese momento se abrió la puerta omitiendo el clásico sonido de campanita, la primera en entrar a la tienda fue Katrina y después la siguió Craig.

-¡Craig!-Grito Mabel emocionada para luego saltar a abrazar a su novio después de unos cinco segundos abrazando con cariño a su novio Mabel noto a la chica que se encontraba parada a su costado- Amm… hola… emm…

-…Katrina-La castaña se presentó señalándose a sí misma-Así que tú eres la famosa novia de mi primo Craig, él me ha hablado mucho de ti-Katrina le sonrió a Mabel tratando de mostrarse agradable mientras Craig casi pierde la mandíbula al ver la actitud que estaba adoptando Katrina. Era casi… ¿adorable?

-¡Craig! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que tú prima venia de visita?!-Grito Mabel eufórica tomando a Craig de los hombros y sacudiéndolo-¡Es bastante linda!

-Fue una sorpresa para mí también…-Contesto Craig mirando en otra dirección, Katrina pisoteo el pie de Craig disimuladamente y se acercó a Mabel. Craig emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor que se esforzó por contener.

-Supongo que es porque somos como familiares lejanos, el no parece muy contento de que me mudara el resto del verano, esperaba más de mi primo favorito-Katrina fingió estar afligida mirando en otra dirección y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Te quedaras todo el verano!-Grito Mabel emocionada-¡Te encantara estar aquí! ¡Déjame presentarte a mis amigas, todas son geniales! O y también te debo presentar a Dipper te agradara es un cerebrito, pero es muy adorable de cierta manera ¿sabes? estornuda como gatito…-Mabel abrazo a Katrina del hombro y empezó a caminar con ella.

Katrina rio amablemente y luego miro a Mabel.- ¿Dipper? ¿Eso es un nombre?

-Es un apodo, no le gusta que digamos su nombre, es mi hermano, ven te lo presentare, Melody me llevare a Katrina a que conozca a Dipper-Mabel miro a la novia de Soos mientras decía esto.

-¡Claro! Y bienvenida al pueblo-Dijo Melody sonriendo y mirando a Katrina.

-Gracias, un gusto conocerte Melody-Contesto Katrina sonriéndole a la mayor después regreso su mirada a Mabel-Uhh… tu hermano suena misterioso.

-Le gustan los misterios ¿Eso cuenta?-Pregunto Mabel de manera amigable caminando junto a Katrina mientras ambas compartían su primera risa juntas, Craig las seguía con la boca entreabierta, no podía creer lo diferente que actuaba Katrina en ese momento.

En la parte trasera de la cabaña del misterio se encontraba Dipper cortando leña bajo el sol mientras Stan y Soos lo observaban sentados en la sombra bajo la fachada de la cabaña.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien ¿verdad señor Pines?-Pregunto Soos observando a Dipper trabajar.

-Parece motivado desde el incidente en casa de la mocosa, se está convirtiendo en un hombre a pasos agigantados-Stan dijo esto mientras observaba a Dipper sonriendo con orgullo-Pero no le digas que dije esto ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro usted nunca cambia señor Pines-Soos rio brevemente tras escuchar las palabras del anciano. Stan era incorregible después de todo.

Mabel condujo a Katrina hacia el patio y se acercó hacia el sofá en el que se encontraban Soos y Stan. Craig caminaba detrás de ellas.

-Hola Mabel, Craig, amiga-Saludo Soos amablemente mirando a cada uno.

-Hola Soos, señor Pines-Saludo Craig brevemente para luego caminar hacia Dipper.

-Tío Stan, Soos les presento a mi nueva amiga Katrina, es prima de Craig y se quedara aquí hasta que acabe el verano-Mabel señalo a la adolescente que se encontraba parada a su lado mientras explicaba esto muy emocionada.

-Es un gusto Soos, señor Pines-Dijo Katrina mirando a cada uno al nombrarlos.

-Hola amiguita, bienvenida al pueblo-Soos ofreció un amigable choque de puños a la chica que Katrina no tardó en responder con una sonrisa.

-Me agrada esta chica-Comento Soos señalando a Katrina y mirando al tío Stan.

-Hey niña ¿No estas interesada en un trabajo no pago de verano?-Pregunto Stan mirando a la chica.

-Yo creo que paso-Respondió Katrina risueña.

-Jum… me agrada-Comento Stan señalando a la adolescente para luego beber de su soda.

-Me halagan…supongo…-Rio Katrina amablemente para luego sonreír mirando de reojo a Dipper.

Mientras Mabel y Katrina charlaban con los adultos, Craig decidió tener una breve charla con Dipper, debía preparar el terreno para que no empezaran las sospechas con Katrina.

-¿Tratando de mantener tu título como mejor corta leña del pueblo?-Pregunto Craig amistosamente acercándose a Dipper y recordando aquella vez que ambos compitieron en cortar leña.

-No me llames así, a la familia de Wendy no le hará gracia que yo tenga ese título-Contesto Dipper algo risueño, luego noto a la chica que lo miraba de reojo y se encontraba parada al lado de su hermana.- ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Ella? Ohh… te refieres a mi prima Katrina, vino de sorpresa y parece que se quedara el resto del verano, veras… es familiar del hombre que nos adoptó a mí y a mi hermano así que la conozco hace un buen tiempo-Comento Craig observando a Mabel y Katrina charlar con los dos adultos.

-Ya veo… ¿Estará bien que tu prima este en un pueblo tan peculiar como Gravity Falls?-Pregunto Dipper un tanto preocupado.

-¿Bromeas? Gravity Falls debería temerle a ella-Aunque había algo de ironía en la forma en que Craig dijo eso, no sonaba del todo como una broma llamando la atención de Dipper.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dipper alzo una ceja mostrando curiosidad ante lo dicho por el moreno.

-Bueno…-Craig estaba dispuesto a explicarle a Dipper del mal carácter que podía llegar a tener Katrina, pero en ese momento sintió como la mano de cierta chica se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Si Craig explícanos a que te refieres…-La voz de la castaña sonaba amenazadora a pesar de su tono de voz tan dulce.

Craig se puso nervioso, pero intento guardar la calma y explicarse tratando de no ofender a Katrina.-Lo que quiero decir es que Katrina es…muy capaz de defenderse sola…ella es muy fuerte y hábil-Craig soltó una risa nerviosa luego de decir esto.

-Wow ¿En serio?-Pregunto Dipper impresionado mirando a Katrina.

-Claro… ¿Quieres una demostración?-Pregunto Katrina inclinándose hacia el castaño mientras sonreía con mucha confianza.

-Creo que paso…-Contesto Dipper levantando las manos y haciendo un ademan para que la chica se calmara.

-Mm…Insisto…-Katrina miro a Craig lo sujeto de la muñeca y jalando con fuerza lo paso por encima de su espalda estrellándolo contra el suelo de espaldas- Ta-ra

Dipper contuvo una risa.-Creo que no lo vi bien ¿Lo podrías repetir?-El castaño esperaba ver a Katrina volver a hacerle eso a Craig, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Katrina lo tomo a él de la muñeca e hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento estrellando su espalda contra el suelo.

-¿Ahora lo viste mejor?-Pregunto Katrina inclinándose hacia Dipper.

Mabel estallo en una risa y luego le dio una palmada en el hombro a Katrina.- ¡Eres genial!

Katrina le sonrió a Mabel y luego le ofreció su mano a Dipper para que se levante.

-Vamos, no te lance tan fuerte ¿Estas bien, verdad?-Katrina sonrió amablemente.

-Claro… he pasado por cosas peores-Respondió Dipper aceptando la ayuda de la chica y tomando su mano.

Pacifica acababa de hablar con Melody, hoy la rubia estaba decidida, los últimos días había pasado grandes momentos con el adolescente de la gorra, no tenía duda de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero todos los incidentes ocurridos anteriormente no permitían que su relación diera el siguiente paso, para Pacifica era comprensible en parte, Dipper debía estar muy tenso, el parecía conocer a profundidad la maldad de Bill más que cualquier otra persona del pueblo, pero si las cosas seguían así. El verano acabaría, Dipper regresaría a casa y nunca abra pasado nada, por eso Pacifica estaba decidida ella debía dar el primer paso.

-"Vamos… eres Pacifica Northwest… tu puedes… solo ve… y conversa de lo que ha pasado estos días… con algo de suerte el entenderá lo que quiero antes que se lo diga…"-Pensó Pacifica dándose ánimos, mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña del misterio.

Cuando Pacifica por fin llego a la parte trasera de la cabaña lo primero que vio fue a Dipper aceptando la mano de otra chica para ponerse de pie y después ambos empezaron a charlar animadamente. La chica en cuestión una castaña de cabello ondulado, tés blanca, vestida con una blusa de tirantes amarilla y una falda blanca. Pacifica admitió para sus adentros que la chica en cuestión era bastante bonita y eso no hacía más que empeorar el sentimiento de enojo y celos que empezaba a brotar de su interior.

La primera en notar la presencia de la rubia fue Mabel, seguida de Craig la cara de la pareja era un poema en ese momento ya que Dipper se encontraba charlando animadamente con Katrina cosa que tanto Mabel como Craig sabían no sería algo agradable de ver para Pacifica.

-¡Hey! ¡Pacifica! Qué bueno verte-Mabel se acercó a Pacifica como siempre con su habitual tono de voz optimista y enérgico.

-Hola…-Respondía Pacifica bastante tensa, su mirada estaba centrada en Katrina era una mirada que expresaba muchas cosas que no se decían abiertamente, pero llenaron de tensión el ambiente. Parecía el inicio de una lucha territorial o algo así.

Katrina sin embargo ni se inmuto, sonrió y entendió rápidamente lo que sucedía, además ya estaba enterada de lo que ocurría entre los símbolos de la Llama y el Pino. Para Katrina la diversión acababa de empezar.

-Pacifica-Dipper sonrió viendo a la rubia-¿Ya conoces a Katrina? Es prima de Craig.

Pacifica fulmino a Craig con la mirada, como si le dijera "esto es tu culpa" Craig simplemente volteo rápidamente y empezó a silbar mirando en otra dirección, finalmente la rubia se calmó y se acercó al grupo-Hola ¿Así que tu nombre es Katrina? Me llamo Pacifica, Pacifica Northwest.

-¿Northwest eh? Me llamo Katrina… como ya sabes soy prima de Craig-Ambas se miraron fijamente.

-Katrina estaba enseñándonos lo buena que es para defenderse, acaba de lanzar al suelo a Dipper y a Craig como si nada-Mabel seguía emocionada por las habilidades de Katrina cosa que también puso un poco celosa a la rubia.

Para Stan todo el momento había sido de película, ver a dos chicos ser humillados por una chica, después la expresión de celos de Pacifica, el anciano deseaba tener una cámara a la mano en ese momento, especialmente si Pacifica y Katrina decidían empezar una confrontación.

-Soos espera un momento iré adentro a buscar la cámara-Dicho esto Stan se puso de pie y entro a la cabaña.

-Así que eres buena defendiéndote, eso puede ser muy útil sabes, hay muchas tipos peligrosos por aquí entre otras cosas… es un lugar peligroso, especialmente para una chica de ciudad como tú que no está acostumbrada a esta clase de ambientes…-Pacifica jugo con su cabello y miro en otra dirección indirectamente quería espantar a Katrina para que no quiera quedarse en el pueblo.

-Oh si… he oído algunas cosas de este pueblo, parece un lugar genial para pasar vacaciones, además… también he oído que los gemelos Pines son imparables-Comento mirando a Dipper y Mabel-Así que creo que estoy en el bando correcto y me siento segura, digo si una chica que estuvo acostumbrada a vivir de lujos como tú, parece estar perfectamente bien a pesar de vivir en un ambiente tan… "hostil" estoy segura que a mí me ira bien.

-¿Me estas llamando engreída?-Pregunto Pacifica un tanto disgustada dando un paso más acercándose a Katrina.

-Solo digo que si tú puedes yo puede diez veces más-Respondió Katrina inclinándose hacia la rubia. Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada muy enojadas los ojos azules de Pacifica chocaban con los ojos color miel de Katrina.

-Wo wo wo wo, cálmense fieras…-Craig se acercó a tratar de calmar las cosas.

-Lárgate Craig-Dijeron las dos a la vez mientras cada una lo empujaba con una mano. Craig solo miro a Mabel como diciendo "hice todo lo que podía" y Mabel se dio un golpe en la frente.

Dipper veía toda la discusión un tanto perplejo.

-Mabel… ¿Soy yo o esas dos se llevan mal?-Susurro Dipper a su hermana mientras observaba la pequeña disputa.

Mabel suspiro.-Chicos…-La chica Pines se acercó a ambas chicas tomándolas de los hombros-¿Qué tal si vamos a conocer el pueblo? Así todos nos conocemos mejor-Mabel abrazo a ambas chicas sonriendo de manera optimista, ambas chicas se miraron frunciendo el ceño y luego cada una tomo un camino distinto.

-No lo sé Mabel, aún tengo mucho que hacer hoy y…-Dipper estaba preocupado aun por todos los asuntos que tenían que resolver.

-Anda, no seas aburrido, no creo que tus enormes músculos desaparezcan porque dejes de cortar troncos un día-Bromeo Katrina sonriéndole al castaño y disgustando aún más a Pacifica.

-Es que hay bastante de que ocuparme y…-El joven Pines aún se notaba inseguro.

-Un día de descanso no le hace daño a nadie-Insisto Katrina.

-De acuerdo… supongo que nos lo merecemos-Comento Dipper sonriéndole a Pacifica y recordando el último incidente, Pacifica al notar esto sonrió mientras Katrina frunció el ceño por un instante.

-¡Wuju!-Grito Mabel emocionada siendo la primera en dirigirse al pueblo para después ser seguida por su hermano, Pacifica y Katrina.

-¡Esperen! Se supone que debo trabajar aquí saben y dudo que Soos me dé el día libre-Dijo Craig mirando a su jefe.

-¡Ve!-Grito Soos levantando el dedo pulgar.

-Muy bien… eso fue fácil…-Comento Craig caminando junto al resto del grupo hacia el pueblo.

Stan salió emocionado de la cabaña con una cámara, pero ya no había nadie.-Soos ¿A dónde se fueron?

-Creo que al pueblo señor Pines-Respondió Soos.

-¿Hubo violencia?

-No.

-Bueno supongo que no me perdí de mucho…-Stan regreso deprimido a la cabaña.

xXx

Ford llego a las afueras de Gravity Falls siguiendo las indicaciones de su compañero Fiddleford a través de la red de alcantarillados.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Mc. Gucket a través del comunicador cuando vio que Ford ya había llegado al punto acordado a través de su mapa.

-No lo veo por aquí ¿Crees que ya haya escapado?-Ford parecía confundido y estaba tan concentrando en su conversación con el anciano que no noto cuando un tentáculo salió de entre las sombras tomándolo del pie y golpeándolo contra el suelo.

-No aun no, pero gracias por mostrarme la salida…-Dijo el cambia-formas saliendo de entre las sombras. Su cuerpo presentaba algunos daños y estaba más desgastado que antes, Dipper había logrado dañarlo gravemente antes de que escapara por la alcantarilla. Eso le explico a Ford porque el cambia-formas no había escapado todavía, estaba muy herido.

El anciano se levantó despacio muy adolorido.-No tenemos que hacernos daño el uno al otro…no quiero volver a encerrarte…solo quiero que hablemos-El anciano hablo despacio sobándose las costillas por el daño.

-Tu sobrino no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar cuando me hizo esto-Dijo el cambia-formas mostrando su cuerpo lleno de heridas y algunas partes ya mutiladas- Y no es como si en todo tu tiempo fuera de tu estúpido portal te hubieras tomado la molestia de bajar a charlar conmigo…-El cambia-formas tomo la forma de un golem de tierra y trato de golpear a Ford, pero este tuvo el tiempo suficiente para saltar a un lado.

-¡Por favor escúchame! No te voy a lastimar…-Insistió Ford.

-¡Ya basta de mentiras!-La criatura le propino otro golpe al anciano esta vez salió volando unos metros atrás cayendo inconsciente en pleno riachuelo a las afueras de Gravity Falls y perdiendo su comunicador en el proceso.

-¡Stanford! ¡Stanford! ¡Responde Stanford!-Grito Mc. Gucket esperando oír una palabra más, pero el cambia formas pisoteo el comunicador dejando a Mc. Gucket escuchando un ruido de interferencia. Mc. Gucket disgustado se puso de pie y boto a un lado su comunicador, tenía que buscar ayuda cuanto antes.

xXx

Durante el paseo Katrina se había asegurado de estar parada al lado de Dipper el mayor tiempo posible y charlarle un poco de manera casual mientras miraba de reojo a Pacifica de vez en cuando deleitándose con su expresión de enojo.

-Pero quien se cree que es…-Se quejó Pacifica entre dientes parada al lado de Mabel.

-No hagas un gran lio de esto Pacifica… Solo se están conociendo créeme conozco a Dipper solo está siendo amable con ella porque ella es amable con el-Mabel hablo en voz baja para que solo la rubia la escuche ignorando que muy pocas cosas escapaban del oído de Katrina.

-Si… eso creo…-Contesto Pacifica sonriéndole a Mabel, pero luego volvió a mirar a Katrina reír con Dipper y su sonrisa desapareció volviendo a verse enojada.

-¿Estas celosa?-Pregunto Craig directamente mirando a Pacifica, luego rio burlándose de la rubia, pero Pacifica lo fulmino con la mirada cosa que hizo que Craig se detuviera y mirara en otra dirección metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillas-No sabes tolerar una broma-Murmuro Craig tímidamente.

-Pacifica si tanto te preocupa… ¿No has considerado ser tú la que dé el primer paso?-Mabel lo dijo despacio tratando de sonar razonable por miedo de que el orgullo de la rubia la hiciera reaccionar mal.

Pacifica suspiro.-Si…eso pensaba hacer, pero un tonto decidió traer a su prima que aparentemente prefiere ser guiada por un chico que acaba de conocer más que por su primo-Una vez más la rubia se vio muy enojada, Mabel ya conocía la expresión de enojo que ponía la rubia, desde aquella vez que oso llamarla "estereotipo"

-A ver… cálmate…-Mabel tomo de los hombros a la rubia-Estoy segura que tú y Dipper tendrán tiempo de charlar del tema, te ayudare-Mabel golpeo su pecho mientras decía esto y le sonrió a Pacifica en símbolo de confianza.

-Gracias Mabel-La rubia sonrió conmovida por la lealtad de su amiga.

Katrina miro de reojo a Pacifica y sonrió.- "Eso es lo que tú crees…"-Pensó Katrina.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a la castaña a su costado.

-¿Yo? No… nada… en absoluto-Contesto Katrina sonriéndole al joven Pines.

Durante todo el día Pacifica intento en gran cantidad de momentos tener un momento a solas con Dipper. Cuando fueron al parque y todos estaban distraídos viendo como los amigos de Wendy eran llevados a la comisaria Pacifica intento tomar la mano de Dipper, pero Katrina empujo a Dipper a un lado con un movimiento de cadera y luego señalo un puesto de comida diciéndole que deberían comprar algo ahí.

Más tarde el grupo fue a jugar mini-golf, era el turno de Katrina así que Pacifica pensó que era su oportunidad de hablar con Dipper a solas, Katrina golpeo la bola con fuerza esta reboto y casi golpea a Pacifica, pero Dipper se dio cuenta moviéndola a tiempo, Pacifica volteo disgustada y Katrina solo se agacho disculpándose.

Después estaban en una tienda de música Dipper buscaba un cd de su banda favorita Pacifica se acercó oportunamente con un cd de dicha banda ya que sabía bien cuál era su favorita de repente Katrina se acercó para hacer que Dipper escuchara una canción que a ella le gustaba y le diera su opinión, para más disgusto de la rubia a Dipper pareció no desagradarle.

Después de pasar la tarde paseando por Gravity Falls el grupo decidió parar en el restaurante de linda Susan para comer algo. En una fila estaban sentados Pacifica, Dipper y Katrina y en la otra Mabel y Craig. Al verlos Wendy se acercó al grupo para tomar su orden.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué van a ordenar?-Pregunto Wendy amigablemente viendo al grupo para luego detenerse a observar a Katrina-¿Nueva en el pueblo? No te había visto antes.

-Soy prima de Craig y Ray, mi nombre es Katrina y tú debes ser Wendy, me disculpo por adelantado por los problemas que te pueda estar dando mi torpe primo-Katrina hablaba en referencia a Ray, el comentario de Katrina le causo gracia a Wendy quien contuvo una risa y sonrió.

-No es ninguna molestia y bienvenida al pueblo te has juntado con los chicos cool créeme- Wendy sonrió mirando al grupo.

-Tu eres tan agradable como había oído-Katrina sonrió-"Aunque muy tonta para salir con alguien como Ray…"-Pensó Katrina mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

Después de tomar la orden de todos, Wendy se fue a atender a otra mesa.

-¿Y de dónde eres Katrina?-Pregunto Pacifica observando a la chica.

-Bueno… estuve un tiempo en Nueva York, pero nací en Inglaterra cerca de Devon-Explico Katrina brevemente.

-¡Wao! ¡Eres extranjera!-Dijo Mabel impresionada, para luego ser fulminada por la mirada de Pacifica-Lo cual… no tiene nada de impresionante…-Agrego Mabel tratando de fingir desinteres.

Katrina rio amablemente-Así es… aunque créanme he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida aquí en América. Además tienes razón yo no soy impresionante, ustedes lo son… He oído que fuiste muy valiente al rescatar a tu hermana y a Pacifica hace unos días-Katrina centro su mirada en Dipper- Y Mabel todo el pueblo te adora se ve que tienes un gran carisma.

Pacifica miro disgustada a Katrina, sentía que Katrina la estaba llamando inútil indirectamente y aparte de eso, era el centro de atención.

-Estas exagerando, lo hicimos todos juntos incluso tu primo Craig también ayudo-Comento Dipper señalando al moreno.

Katrina contuvo una risa.-Pff… ¿En serio? ¿Craig? El chico se meaba en la cama hasta los siete años.

-¡Oye!-Grito Craig enojado. Al ver que Dipper, Mabel y hasta Pacifica contuvieron una risa.

-Además de niño no era exactamente un chico malo, de hecho él era…-Katrina parecía dispuesta a seguir avergonzando a Craig, pero el moreno la interrumpió.

-Katrina ¿Podemos charlar un momento?-Dijo Craig bastante serio.

-Claro-Katrina se encogió de hombros y ambos se alejaron de la mesa para después salir del restaurante.

Una vez Katrina y Craig se alejaron Pacifica dejo caer su espalda en su asiento y resoplo disgustada levantando su cerquillo por un instante.

-¿Quien se cree que es? Toda presumida… y arrogante… y se cree la mejor en todo-Pacifica se cruzó de brazos disgustada.

-¿No te suena familiar?-Pregunto Dipper mientras Mabel reía.

-¡Yo no actuaba así!-Grito Pacifica indignada señalándose a sí misma.

-Cierto, tu ni siquiera te juntabas con nosotros-Comento Mabel tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Oh vamos, Pacifica yo creo que Katrina es una buena chica-Comento Dipper tocando el hombro de la rubia.

Este comentario por parte de Dipper acabo disgustando aún más a Pacifica quien se puso de pie.

-Pues bien por ti y por ella, voy a salir un momento-Dicho esto la rubia salió del restaurante dejando a Dipper algo confundido.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto Dipper confundido.

-Hermano aun no entiendes a las mujeres-Comento Mabel inclinándose hacia su hermano- ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de que Pacifica este celosa de lo bien que estas tratando a Katrina?

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto Dipper sonriendo-¡Es decir! ¿Tú crees?-Volvió a preguntar esta vez sonando más preocupado.

-Sabes deberías ir tras ella y evitar decir algo torpe-Aconsejo Mabel tomando un sorbo de su bebida y apuntando a Dipper con su mano izquierda.

-Claro…-Dipper se puso de pie un tanto nervioso chocándose con un hombre provocando que este se quemara al derramar su café contra su camisa-¡Lo siento!-Grito Dipper corriendo hacia la puerta.

Craig y Katrina habían salido del restaurante para charlar en privado.

-¡Katrina ya basta!-Craig sonaba bastante serio y firme-¡Deja de avergonzarme con los Pines! ¡Tengo una reputación! Además… ¿Qué fue todo eso con Dipper allá atrás? ¿De verdad te interesa?

Katrina se cruzó de brazos.-Lo siento, pero trato de agradarle y que mejor manera que ridiculizar a el chico malo de primo Craig-Katrina miro fijamente a Craig quien se notaba disgustado y suspiro.- Bien si te molesta no te molestare tanto, pero en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Dipper…-Katrina vio a Pacifica salir enojada del restaurante-… Solo me estoy divirtiendo… digo si es lindo y todo, pero es un debilucho… tal vez sea listo, pero ya me conoces tengo altos estándares… solo trato de separar al grupo de esta forma.

Craig la miro algo impresionado.-Eso es… astuto… debo admitir, pero…

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que sientes pena por ellos?-Pregunto Katrina cruzándose de brazos.

Craig suspiro mirando en otra dirección mientras se sobaba el brazo.-Mira… has las cosas a tu manera mientras no me ridiculices, pero no deberías subestimar a esos dos, están más unidos de lo que crees-Con un gesto Craig hizo que Katrina se volteara para ver como Dipper salía del restaurante para ir tras Pacifica.

Katrina volteo sorprendida y un tanto disgustada al ver que Dipper trataba de alcanzar a Pacifica. En ese momento un auto todo terreno se estaciono justo en el sitio para discapacitados y atropellando unos contenedores de basura, seguido de esto Mc. Gucket bajo del auto bastante alterado llamando la atención de Dipper.

-¡Dipper! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te busque por todas partes!-Grito el anciano tomando al adolescente de los hombros y sacudiéndolo muy nervioso.

-Hola viejo Mc. Gucket. Tengo teléfono ¿Sabes?-Contesto Dipper un tanto incomodo ante el nerviosismo del anciano.

-Oh... si… es cierto…-Mc. Gucket bajo la mirada sintiéndose algo confundido-Lo siento, a veces olvido cosas… como apagar el gas-Una vez Mc. Gucket dijo eso se vio una explosión en su mansión-¡Dipper tienes que ayudarme!

Dipper vio por última vez la espalda de la rubia alejarse y bajo la mirada un tanto deprimido, después sus ojos se llenaron de determinación para fijarlos en la expresión del anciano-¿Qué le sucede al tío Ford?

-¡El cambia-formas! Estaba peleando con el cambia-formas, de repente su transmisor dejo de emitir señales, no sé nada de él desde hace horas.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde empezar a buscar?-Pregunto Dipper con una expresión seria.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Pregunto Craig quien se acercó junto a Katrina para investigar lo que sucedía.

-El tío Ford está en problemas, voy a ir por él-Dipper parecía estar hablando en serio-Ustedes vayan a buscar a Mabel díganle lo que paso y luego busquen a Pacifica el cambia-formas anda suelto.

-De acuerdo-Craig estaba contento por dentro de que su trabajo en parte era lo que el siempre buscaba hacer proteger a Mabel.

-Iré contigo-Dijo Katrina dando un paso al frente.

-Es muy peligroso-Contesto Dipper con una expresión seria.

-Es justo por eso que te acompaño-Respondió Katrina sentándose en el asiento de atrás del auto de Mc. Gucket.

-No luches contra ella, siempre hace lo que quiere-Advirtió Craig cruzándose de brazos-Iré por Mabel.

-¡No tenemos tiempo! Deja que venga sea quien sea-Dijo Mc. Gucket sentando en el auto y abriéndole la puerta de copiloto a Dipper.

Dipper no insistió más y entro en el auto. Mc. Gucket acelero rumbo a las afueras de Gravity Falls. Mientras Craig corría de regreso al restaurante.

Ford despertó para rápidamente notar que era arrastrado por un hombre por las praderas de Gravity Falls. El anciano rápidamente recordó lo sucedió y pateo al hombre para luego ponerse de pie rápidamente.

-Oh… ¿Por qué hizo eso?-Pregunto el hombre, se trataba de Sprott.

-¡¿A dónde me llevabas?!-Pregunto Stanford alarmado sacando su arma.

-Te encontré tirado en el rio y pensé en ayudarte…-Hablo el hombre levantando las manos.

Ford volvió a apuntar con el arma, Sprott sonrió y rápidamente cambio en la forma de una especie de gusano gigantesco que empezó a estrangular el cuerpo de Ford cual víbora.

Ford soltó el arma mientras chillo de dolor, el cambia-formas tomo la forma de un golem de tierra y lo levanto tomándolo en su puño para luego golpearlo contra el suelo, después volvió a tomar la forma de Sprott y tomo el arma de Ford para apuntarlo con ella.

-¿Te agrada esta forma? Es un granjero que vi por la cercanía, prefiero no llamar la atención usando formas sospechosas. No hagas ninguna tontería, solo llévame a "ese lugar" o tus sobrinos perderán a su querido tío un poco antes de lo planeado-Amenazo el cambia-formas usando la forma de Sprott y apuntándolo con el arma.

-¿Para qué quieres ir ahí? Sera inútil, casi nada ahí dentro funciona-Respondió Ford sin mirar de frente al cambia-formas.

El cambia-formas obligo a Ford a voltear y apego el cañón del arma a la espalda del anciano.

-Solo llévame ahí…-Insistió el cambia-formas dándole un empujón a Ford.

Ford suspiro y sin más decidió guiar al cambia-forma cuesta arriba por la pradera hasta que llegaron al montículo que no era otra cosa que la entrada a una nave alienígena que había chocado en Gravity Falls hace años, lugar en el que Ford encontró al cambia-formas.

-Bien… muy bien…-Dijo el cambia-formas sin parar de apuntarle a Ford.

-Esto no tiene que seguir así, prometo no encerrarte, tratemos de llevarnos bien-Ford insistió y el cambia-formas irritado golpeo con el mango del arma al anciano tirándolo al suelo.

-Leí tu diario… me considerabas una criatura exageradamente peligrosa que no se debía liberar… así que déjame demostrarte… que tan peligroso soy…-Dicho esto el cambia-formas tomo la forma de varias criaturas, distintas clases de dinosaurios, murciélago gigante, nomos unidos, golem de tierra, monstruo del lago, isla flotante y más.

De repente un auto subió a la pradera, Dipper salió por una ventana del auto y disparo con su arma al cambia-formas, este al ver que se acercaba el grupo decidió convertirse en gusano y meterse dentro de la nave.

-¡Tío Ford!-Grito Dipper preocupado saltando fuera del auto una vez este se detuvo y corriendo a auxiliar a su tío.

-Estoy bien Dipper, no te preocupes…-Dijo Ford algo débil, el anciano había recibido demasiados golpes por parte del cambia-formas.

Mc. Gucket y Katrina tambien bajaron del auto. Mc. Gucket se acercó a ver al anciano.

-Necesitas un doctor-Dijo Mc. Gucket preocupado revisando a su compañero.

-No, no eso no importa ahora… Dipper, lamento pedirte esto, pero por favor… detén al cambia-formas ¿De acuerdo?-Ford sonaba bastante serio.

Dipper asintió.-De acuerdo… vas a estar bien tío Ford…-Dipper sonrió y el anciano correspondió al gesto una vez dicho esto Ford le dio su arma magnética a Dipper que tenía oculta bajo su gabardina.

-Si sabes usarla el terreno estará a tu favor-Fue el consejo del anciano.

Dicho esto Dipper se dirigió hacia la compuerta que era la entrada de la nave.

-Bien aquí voy…-Dipper abrió la compuerta a la nave y poniéndose la linterna en la boca y se dispuso a bajar.

-Iré contigo… No sé qué es todo esto que está pasando, pero acabo de ver una criatura convertirse en como cien cosas y tu estas yendo tras ella, no te dejare hacerlo solo-Katrina sonrió y se dispuso a bajar la escalera.

-Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí-Respondió Dipper evitando mirar arriba.

-Lo tomare en cuenta-Respondió Katrina sin darle importancia a lo que dijo el adolescente y empezando a bajar la escalera.

Una vez ambos acabaron de bajar las escaleras Katrina admiro todo a su alrededor, estaba sorprendida de estar dentro de una nave alienígena.

-No…puedo…creerlo…-Dijo Katrina mirando a su alrededor.

-Sera mejor no tocar nada y ten cuidado donde pises la última vez active una trampa por accidente-Advirtió Dipper.

-A la orden…-Respondió Katrina con voz calmada mirando a su alrededor.

"No debiste venir chico" Se pudo escuchar el eco de la voz del cambia-formas dentro de la nave.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo como el tío Ford, voy a detenerte ¡Me escuchaste!-Grito Dipper apuntando con el arma laser a su alrededor.

Para sorpresa de Dipper el cambia-formas salió de las sombras tomando la forma de Mabel.

-¿Estás seguro que vas a lastimarme Dipper?-Pregunto el cambia-formas mientras caminaba hacia Dipper usando la voz de Mabel, Dipper le apunto pero sus manos temblaron.

-¡No te escondas en el rostro de mi hermana! ¿Tanto le temas a un humano de trece años?-Dipper trato de provocar al cambia-formas para usar cualquier otra forma, quizá la de Mabel sea inofensiva, pero Dipper no se sentía cómodo disparándole a su hermana aunque solo fuera la apariencia de la misma.

-¿Qué tal esta apariencia entonces?-Pregunto el cambia-formas tomando la forma de Pacifica y empezando a imitar su voz-¿Esta es mejor para ti niño?-El cambia-formas ya estaba frente a Dipper tomo el arma con su mano y se la arrebato lanzándola a un extremo de la nave- Sabia que no te atreverías a lastimarme con esta forma.

-Quizá el no…-Katrina se impulsó y le dio una patada al cambia-formas en la cara este rodo por el suelo y luego regreso a su forma original-…pero conmigo es otra historia-Katrina se señaló así misma con su dedo pulgar en su pecho.

-Gracias Katrina…-Dijo Dipper luego de correr y recoger su arma.

-No dudes ¿Qué sería de ti si yo no hubiera venido?-Katrina sonaba un tanto disgustada.

-¿Qué clase de humana es esa?-Pregunto el cambia-formas tras sentir el gran daño de la patada de Katrina. El cambia-formas decidió escabullirse a los niveles inferiores de la nave tomando la forma de un gusano gigante y lanzándose al vacio.

-Genial, escapo-Comento Katrina un tanto disgustada acercándose al borde de la nave para ver la profundidad del agujero.

-Voy a ir por él, no te preocupes esta vez no dudare-Dipper calibro su arma magnética para que se apegue a objetos metálicos mientras ocultaba el arma laser en su pantalón.

-No estoy tan segura… llévame contigo-Insistió Katrina acercándose a Dipper.

Dipper suspiro, el cambia-formas era un gran reto y Katrina ya había demostrado que de hecho podía salvarle la vida a Dipper además era curiosamente bastante valiente y difícil de impresionar, estaba en una nave extraterrestre luchando contra una criatura cambia-formas y parecía estar en un día completamente normal.

-Muy bien, sostente fuerte solo he hecho esto una vez-Dijo Dipper sujetando a Katrina, esta abrazo el cuello del castaño y seguido de esto los dos saltaron magnetizándose a una enorme estructura de metal hasta bajar al piso inferior, una vez llegaron se separaron y cada quien empezó a analizar el piso a su antojo. Dipper se sentía bastante incómodo con su cercanía con Katrina, quizá indirectamente ya sentía un compromiso con cierta rubia aunque aún no lo había notado.

Mientras los dos adolescentes avanzaban el cambia-formas revisaba el panel de control de la nave, estaba muy herido aunque no quería admitirlo, como nunca se sentía como gato encerrado.

-Veamos…-El cambia-formas toco distintos botones de repente unas cuantas capsulas se despegaron de las paredes yendo a registrar el resto de la nave al no detectar ningún símbolo de miedo en el cambia-formas. Este sonrió.

Mientras Dipper y Katrina se internaban más en la nave en búsqueda del cambia-formas ambos se detuvieron algo nerviosos.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Pregunto Katrina.

-Si…-Dipper pensó por un momento y luego recordó rápidamente que podía ser ese sonido, pronto empezó a respirar más despacio hasta relajarse por completo-Katrina escúchame… no te dejes llevar por ninguna emoción cálmate y no te pasara nada.

Katrina escucho atentamente a Dipper, pero no estaba segura de cómo seguir esa orden, ella solía ser muy sarcástica y dura con todos, pero ella no era realmente una persona "fría"

Las maquinas llegaron, eran ocho capsulas primero registraron a Dipper, no lograron captar ningún rastro en él ya que estaba controlando perfectamente sus emociones. El siguiente análisis fue a Katrina, ella trato en lo posible de imitar a Dipper, pero ver a las esferas rodeándola aunque ella no lo quisiera acabo intimidándola, sus latidos se hicieron un tanto más intensos lo suficiente para que las maquinas lo notaran las ocho maquinas se prepararon para dispararle, por lo que Dipper decidió dispararles primer a dos de ellas usando el arma magnética y el arma laser a la vez.

Katrina evadió los láseres saltando en dirección a las capsulas que acababa de destruir Dipper.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No sé qué paso!-Grito Katrina escondiéndose detrás de una de las capsulas fuera de combate.

Dipper logro rodar hasta estar a su costado y le dio el arma laser a la chica.-Eso ya no importa, créeme estuve en tu lugar, tan solo dispara a esas cosas-Después de decir esto Dipper salió y disparo derribando a otra nave que se estrelló contra otra.

Katrina miro impresionada a Dipper, era muy distinto a su yo usual, era muy capaz, muy valiente y por sobre todo estaba controlando muy bien la situación. La chica sacudió su cabeza y tomando el arma salto a disparar a más naves.

Dipper y Katrina lograron acabar con la mayoría, pero más de esas naves empezaron a salir.

-¿Qué sugieres ahora?-Pregunto Katrina un tanto irritada.

-Corre-Respondió Dipper corriendo hacia la sala de control. Katrina dio un par de disparos y continuo la huida junto a Dipper.

El cambia-formas golpeo el panel de control decepcionado, no era capaz de encender la nave.

-Esperaba que esto fuera más fácil…-Comento el cambia-formas.

De repente llegaron Dipper y Katrina junto con las naves que los perseguían el cambia-formas decidió tomar la forma de un ojo murciélago e intento petrificar a Dipper y Katrina estos se separaron logrando que el cambia-formas solo afecte a una fila de naves.

Dipper vio a las naves y al cambia-formas y tuvo una idea.

-Cúbreme… Solo deja pasar a una-Dijo Dipper mirando a Katrina para luego correr hacia el cambia-formas.

-Claro…-Respondió Katrina algo confundida aun sin entender el plan de Dipper.

Una de las naves voló detrás de Dipper, las demás recibieron un disparo por parte de Katrina, quien se escondió detrás de un muro para seguir disparando.

El cambia-formas al ver a Dipper, intento petrificarlo, pero Dipper uso el arma magnética para colgarse del techo, luego se balanceo dejándose caer sobre el cambia formas y jalando sus alas lo dirigió hacia la capsula, el cambia-formas intento cambiar a cualquier otra criatura a tiempo, pero Dipper le disparo con el arma magnética pasándole corriente. Tanto Dipper como el cambia-formas se estrellaron contra el suelo, entonces la capsula dejo salir sus cables tratando de capturar a Dipper, pero Dipper sujeto al cambia-formas usándolo como escudo y entregándolo a los cables para que la capsula se lo lleve.

-¡No!-Grito el cambia-formas golpeando la capsula una vez se vio encerrado dentro de esta.

-¡Suerte en la prisión espacial!-Grito Dipper quitándose la gorra.

-¡Pines!-Grito el cambia-formas iracundo tratando de usar alguna otra forma, pero el sistema de contención de la capsula estaba hecho a prueba de cualquier tipo de ataque desde el interior.

-Esta es tu expresión justo ahora-Se burló Dipper frunciendo el ceño antes de que la nave se alejara junto al cambia-formas.

Ford y Mc. Gucket vieron impresionados como una capsula salía de la nave rumbo a la atmosfera, cruzaron los dedos para que no fuera Dipper.

Katrina tenía problemas para mantener lejos a todas las capsulas, pero Dipper la ayudo con la última antes de que la flanquearan. Después de eso ambos suspiraron aliviados y luego intercambiaron sonrisas.

-Salgamos de aquí-Dijo Dipper caminando hacia la salida. Katrina observo a Dipper algo sonrojada.

-Claro… yo te sigo…-Dijo Katrina para luego caminar detrás de Dipper con una sonrisa.

Mabel, Craig y Pacifica acababan de llegar a la pradera gracias a las indicaciones de Mc. Gucket para sorpresa de los tres para cuando salieron Dipper y Katrina ya estaban saliendo de la nave, se veían sucios y muy cansados, pero parece que el problema ya estaba resuelto.

-Entonces esa capsula era…-Ford bajo la mirada.

-El cambia-formas… lo siento tío Ford-Respondió Dipper apoyando su mano en el hombro del anciano.

-Está bien chico… es una lástima… supongo que jamás podremos resolver nuestras diferencias…-Ford miro deprimido hacia el cielo.

Pacifica se acercó preocupada a ver a Dipper.- ¿estás bien?

-Si... todo bien en serio-Dipper le sonrió a la rubia.

Pacifica sonrió al ver de nuevo a Dipper se había preocupado mucho por el cuándo Craig y Mabel le avisaron de lo sucedido.

-¿Y tú como estas prima?-Pregunto Craig caminando hacia Katrina con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Estoy perfectamente bien ¿Qué esperabas?-Contesto Katrina cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Dipper charlar con Pacifica con una mirada un tanto triste-Vamos a casa Craig estoy muy cansada.

-Katrina espera-Dipper la detuvo-Gracias por tu ayuda allá adentro.

Katrina sonrió y luego volteo hacia Dipper-Supongo que hicimos buen equipo

-Yo también voy a casa…-Dijo Pacifica un tanto disgustada.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?-Pregunto Dipper mirando a la rubia preocupado.

-Si-Respondió la rubia disgustada caminando hacia el carrito de golf.

Mabel negó con la cabeza mirando a su hermano, el verano acababa de entrar en una nueva etapa.

Unas horas más tarde Dipper y Mabel se encontraban en su habitación, ambos listos para dormir. Ford por fin había regresado a casa, estaba muy adolorido por lo que pensó en descansar un tiempo, sin embargo usaría su intelecto para apoyar en la búsqueda del escondite de los guardianes, ese era el siguiente tema a resolver.

-Es bueno tener al tío Ford de regreso ¿Verdad Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel mientras se peinaba el cabello.

-Si…-Dipper respondió por responder, parece que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte-Estoy preocupado por Pacifica… Últimamente nos iba muy bien y hoy todo se ha puesto muy extraño-Comento Dipper mirando el techo de la habitación recostado en su cama.

-Dile que te gusta y que sea tu novia y problema resuelto-Aconsejo Mabel rápidamente-Y… Katrina me cae muy bien, pero si quieres evitar problemas con Pacifica aléjate de ella.

-Es la primera vez que siento que si sabes de lo que hablas…-Comento Dipper sentándose en la cama para ver a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Me subestimas hermano soy una genio…-Contesto Mabel señalándose para luego notar que el cepillo se le había enredado en su cabello e intento jalarlo para desenredarlo.

En la habitación de Craig esté ya se encontraba descansando, Katrina entro a la habitación con su vestido de pijama amarillo y sin decir ni una palabra se acostó en su cama, luego apago la luz.

-Estas muy callada hoy…-Comento Craig mirando a su compañera de cuarto.

-¿Extrañas mis insultos perdedor?-Pregunto Katrina dándole la espalda a Craig.

-Lo que quiero decir es ¿Sucedió algo allá abajo?-Craig miro atentamente a su compañera.

-El pino es… muy interesante…-Fue la única respuesta que dio Katrina-Creo que tal vez si me gusta… un poco…

Craig guardo silencio y luego se le escapo una risa.-Qué raro… hasta suenas femenina…-Se burló Craig, luego paso a tener una expresión de miedo en sus ojos al ver que la chica se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el-¡Era solo una broma Katrina! ¡No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después! ¡Ray ayuda!

Dipper encendió su lámpara mientras Mabel dormía, luego saco su diario y se puso a escribir.

"En los últimos días he investigado más a fondo un par de temas en primera los guardianes, tal como imaginaba son gente engañada por Bill, en parte siento lastima por ellos, quisiera poder convencerlos de que seguir a Bill es mala idea, pero ya están fuera de si hace poco uno de ellos casi me asesina en casa de Pacifica, la tal Sasha… ahora que el cambia-formas ya no es un problema debemos centrarnos en vencer a los guardianes"

"Ya he tenido oportunidad de hablar del cambia-formas antes, es una criatura extremadamente peligrosa… hoy por fin pudimos deshacernos de ella definitivamente, la mande al espacio usando una de las capsulas abandonadas dentro de la nave espacial oculta en la colina de Gravity Falls, espero no tenga que volver a ver a esa criatura nunca más"

Próximo Capitulo: El aniversario

"5-12 19-5-7-1-12-16 9-4-5-1-12"

"1-12-7-22-9-5-14 13-1-20 17-9-5-14-20-1 18-22-5 4-9-17-17-5-19 5-20-21-1 5-14 17-19-16-2-12-5-13-1-20?"

Llama: Te eche de menos durante el capítulo 22 :D Acá en mi país no se celebra mucho día de Reyes. Me alegra que pasaras bien el año nuevo y también espero que estés disfrutando el verano ;) (Amo que me digas senpai x.x creo que me derrite)

Lo de Preston salió mal, ahí él decía que nunca va a aceptar que Dipper este con Pacifica, pero que tendrán una tregua temporal hasta que se resuelva lo de los guardianes. Si el 23 fue un capitulo muy dipcifica.

Bueno un buen escritor debe saber generar suspenso jaja.

En cuanto a lo que dices de los miembros de la rueda me es entendible ¿sabes? Casi ningún miembro de la rueda me parece realmente una mala persona tienen sus motivos (la mayoría) aunque bueno ¿Qué tan confiable es Bill?

Me halaga que me creas capaz de herir a un personaje eso significa que me tomas en serio así me gusta ;) ¡Oh! La escena del abrazo de Pacifica y Dipper jamás pensé escribir algo tan meloso.

Katrina es mi guardián favorita personalmente. Espero que sí se vuelva una de tus favoritas y que no la odies después de este capítulo jaja.

Meteoserpent: Katrina es una buena chica el término "monstruo" es… ¿adecuadamente ofensivo u ofensivamente adecuado? Preston no acepto (Lo aclarare más arriba) Preston en verdad dijo: Nunca estaré de acuerdo con esto ¡Me oíste! Pero tendremos una tregua hasta que se resuelva todo.

La frase de Preston me salió incompleta lo cual me da cólera… porque era importante así que no te sorprendas si en un futuro Preston sigue en contra de que allá una relación entre Dipper y Pacifica.

Rose: Ame el dipcifica del capítulo 23 yo sabía que ese sería uno de los capítulos con más dipcifica del fic. (Porque grotesco?). Malvado X me pareció divertido solo en ese análisis xD

Cualquier hombre le teme al enfado de la mujer que ama .-. Y si está loca esto se multiplica x2

Bueno son mejores, pero no puedes cambiar una fruta que ya está madura jajaja (en cuanto a los padres de Pacifica me refiero)

Craig pasara muchas penumbras con Katrina ahí, Mabel es adorable como hermana :3

Estamos de acuerdo en que el especial de MLB pudo haber sido mejor. Vi todos esos nuevos episodios de Steven ¡Fue genial! Me encanto todo lo que se vio. Perla se hizo respetar.

Suena a que pasaste un gran año nuevo… solo… no me gusta el reggeton… y menos Maluma x.x ¡Pero bueno! Lo importante es que te divertiste J

Bluewing: Capitulo 22.

Ohhh… Como hemos esperado este momento para que responda tu super review.

Es justo que sientas lastima por los guardianes al menos por la mayoría de ellos ninguno es del todo feliz y además todos sabemos cómo es Bill así que sabemos por dónde van yendo,

Dipper y Craig tienen algo en común que pocos han notado, ambos necesitaban un amigo de su edad y de su género, es natural que les agrade tener la posibilidad de esa convivencia. En cuanto a lo de volverte amigo de tu enemigo pues… muchas veces las personas inteligentes no son malas solo creen que su manera de actuar es la correcta, acá no se trata de que entrar en la mente de alguien te haga su amigo mágicamente, te hace entender su punto de vista.

Mindy para mí siempre será adorable así que lamento que ya no te esté agradando.

Y sí. Wendy salió con Ray… lo que muchos temíamos que pasara, pero veíamos venir. No sé por qué se preocupan tanto por Wendy preocúpense por Ray jaja.

Guideon ya tendrá lo suyo J tengo algo preparado para él.

La relación entre Ford y el cambia-formas es muy curiosa gracias a Dios investigue un poco al respecto me pregunto si será posible sacar más tema al respecto.

Las sesiones repentinas de entrenamiento de Dipper dan el toque divertido al capítulo xD

Capítulo 23

Pacifica también tiene que ser baddas lo último que quiero es que mi señorita Gravity Falls favorita quede como una inútil para siempre. Es América en promedio debe haber un arma por casa xDxDxD

Sí, es cierto que fue más violento muchas cosas en esta segunda mitad se van a salir un poco del contexto al que estamos acostumbrados hasta ahora, mejor es ir mentalizándose al respecto.

¡Hey! Yo creo que el atractivo físico es el paso uno… y en el capítulo tres ya lo puse cuando describí la reacción de tanto Dipper como Pacifica al verse por primera vez, pero ahora ya estamos trabajando en la parte profunda… ya no en gustos yo quiero "amor" y amor del bueno, el amor utópico de mi punto de vista como escritor y eso definitivamente no está fundamentado en el atractivo físico, por eso evito hacer ese tipo de momentos x.x

Pacifica y Stan tuvieron sus momentos de confianza durante la primera mitad es normal que su relación hoy en día sea buena y Dipper es un personaje que sinceramente me agrada mucho en el sentido de que puedo usarlo como buen chico, como torpe y como chico genial y no deja de ser el personaje porque Dipper hace un poco de todo eso y la amistad con Craig es algo que quería ver hace mucho en verdad. Esperemos que dure ;)

Irónico lo de Preston ya que su familia en realidad son plebeyos que por medio de engaños llegaron a la cima.

Mindy es mala con Sasha, pero Sasha no se queda atrás es mutuo la verdad.

Me encanta usar las habilidades de Stan para hacer incomodas las conversaciones es un factor que se puede usar para hacer divertida cualquier escena. También me gusta profundizar en las vidas de los personajes que dejaron muchas cosas sobreentendidas sin ser profundizadas como lo de la esposa de Mc. Gucket.

Siento que te has identificado muy bien con Sasha jaja ¿sabes? Me enorgullece haberle hecho bien su historia considerando que no está ni entre mis tres primeros guardianes favoritos. Eres la fundadora del Sacori. xD

Me encanto la escena dipcifica de este capítulo me va a costar superarla.

Guest: Me preguntaste si Dipper y Pacifica terminaran juntos y me siento obligado a responderte: imgres?imgurl= . /soc_photo/2212. &imgrefurl= /animales/anfibios/axolote&h=450&w=600&tbnid=id1EvIAzVOwYvM:&vet=1&tbnh=150&tbnw=200&docid=Hnp4FtWPyHl6mM&itg=1&client=firefox-b-ab&usg=_NmpZ9F-nGcQdDGEojLDVbtFrLeo=&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjgy7aP6tzRAhWFQCYKHXJxDMoQ_B0IcjAK&ei=OFuIWODPKYWBmQHy4rHQDA

JJNNRR: :c lo siento es que el capítulo anterior fue tan largo que no tuve tiempo de profundizar mucho u.u y en el caso del 22 tuve tanto apuro en publicar que tampoco revise mucho jaja. Pero buenas noticias esta vez tendrás tus Spoilers.

Pobrecita :c por lo del auto. Igual creo que eres adorable :3 A ver que me dejas escrito esta vez. También te amo ¿Qué edad dijiste que tenías? *y así Zasumi fue llevado por la ONU*

Tu pregunta es simple y fácil de contestar… y es… No existe un patrón definido… Yo por ejemplo primero veo su cara, luego pues… ahora que lo pienso no soy mucho de ver bubis xD si no me he dado cuenta de que tienes es porque probablemente eres plana porque para que me dé cuenta deben ser llamativas… Rayos… he estado con chicas altas, bajas, mayores y menores, así que te diré que básicamente veo si tienen facciones bonitas, no deben ser perfectamente hermosas porque lo físico no lo es todo, solo lo suficientemente bonitas como para que la idea de besarlas no sea desagradable en general lo que me enamora de una chica es su manera de pensar, su sentido del humor, que tantos temas se puede conversar con ella.

Espero haber respondido a tu pregunta :D ¡Suerte con es de ser soltera! XD

Spoiler: El próximo capítulo estará centrado en Soos, aparece Giffany, Dipper tendrá un entrenamiento todavía más duro.

Owen: Amigo esto es Gravity Falls no Steven Universe.

Una capsula comenzó a descender desde la atmosfera estrellándose contra la tierra en los bosques de Oregón. Una vez la capsula quedo inhabilitada el cambia-formas pudo salir de ella bastante herido.

-Rayos…-Se quejó la criatura arrastrándose fuera de la capsula.

-Mi trampa magnética funciona al parecer…-Se escuchó la voz de Cid, mientras este caminaba hacia el cambia-formas- Pero que increíble espécimen tenemos aquí…


	25. El aniversario

**Y llego Zasumi! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín algo tarde! Amor lectoras guapas :3 y amistad lectores guapos… xD ¡Estoy feliz de haber acabado este capítulo tan trabajoso! No diré mucho… el capítulo esta bueno… (Espero) Así que tratare un par de temas antes del capítulo primero los símbolos de la rueda inversa:**

 **Cicatriz:  
Cerebro:  
Colmillo:  
Pirámide:  
Mascara:  
Cadena:  
Espiral:  
Daga:  
Puño:  
Diana:**

 **Segundo: Aspecto físico de los guardianes.**

 **Michael: Piel blanca pálida, ojos azules fríos como los de un depredador con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, cabello corto negro. 1.80cm**

 **Cid: Apariencia vieja y canosa, encorvado, usa un bastón todo el tiempo para apoyarse, oculta su mirada en unas gafas la mayor parte del tiempo. 1.78cm (encorbardo no parece muy alto)**

 **Katrina: Blanca, cabello castaño semi ondulado, ojos color miel mirada penetrante, bonita en general. 1.58cm**

 **Craig: Moreno, cabello negro algo largo cayendo a los lados, chico fuerte para su edad, 1.67cm**

 **Ray: Moreno, Cabello negro corto, en forma, pero menos que Cori, sonrisa de buena persona, excepto cuando está "trabajando" con los guardianes. 1.78cm**

 **Cori: Piel blanca más bronceada que la de Mindy, cabello castaño que cae en puntas a los lados de su cabeza, aspecto atlético sin exagerar. 1.82cm**

 **Mindy: Piel blanca clara, rubia, ojos azules (medio celestes), no tan desarrollada como Sasha (por no decir más plana y delgada XD) (tampoco es que Sasha este exageradamente desarrollada así que no exageren esto no es fairy tail) 1.56cm**

 **Sasha: Morena, cabello negro lacio largo hasta la cintura, ojos color miel, buena figura dada su agilidad. 1.65cm. altura**

 **Bill: Caucásico, masa de músculos de la cintura para arriba bastante robusto, cabello negro en punta hacia arriba. 1.92cm de altura**

 **Aron: Delgado y digo… muy Delgado… Cabello negro lacio peinado a un costado, tatuajes de llamas negras en brazos y piernas, aretes en las orejas, piel muy pálida, ojos dormidos negros. 1.72cm altura.**

 **Espero que eso ayude a su imaginación** **J ya está claro la forma de los guardianes para que hagan sus fan arts xD**

 **El Aniversario**

Domingo/ Hora: 6:30 / Lugar: Casa de Craig-Habitación de Craig.

El moreno se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama aprovechando que ese día no tenía que trabajar en la cabaña del misterio, sin embargo sus planes de seguir durmiendo se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto su cama dio una vuelta de noventa grados dejando caer al moreno al suelo. Después de darse un golpe contra el suelo el adolescente abrió los ojos despacio solo para notar a la responsable de su descenso, Katrina quien lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Craig soltó un quejido y luego suspiro.- Katrina… ¿Por qué volteaste mi cama?-Cada palabra del moreno estaba llena de un profundo pesar debido al brusco despertar.

-Ya es hora de levantarse, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy Craig…-Katrina camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Craig se sentó en el suelo y miro hacia su reloj para saber la hora.-Son las seis de la mañana Katrina…-La voz de Craig rogaba piedad en cada palabra.

-¿Y…? Tengo grandes planes y te necesito para poder realizarlos-Katrina recogió a Craig del suelo como si se tratara de un muñeco-¡Levántate!

Ante el grito de la chica Craig rápidamente se incorporó parándose firme y con postura militar.

-¿A qué te refieres con que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy?-Craig evito hacer contacto visual mientras hacia la pregunta.

Katrina se aclaró la garganta.- Veras… desde que entre a la adolescencia y desde toda mi niñez no he tenido tiempo de interactuar con otros…aparte de ti y el estúpido de Ray, entre los demás maniáticos-Katrina miro en otra dirección algo apenada para decir la siguiente parte-…y… soy nueva en eso de gustarme alguien… y tú eres un perdedor y aun así tienes una novia así que pensé: Si el me ayuda posiblemente logre tener un novio al menos el doble de rápido.

-Sabes… Pudiste haber omitido la parte en la que me llamas perdedor- Craig hablo en voz baja un tanto ofendido.

-¿Así que mi prima monstruo está enamorada?-Se escuchó la voz burlona de Ray parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Katrina fulmino con la mirada a Ray y esté rápidamente retrocedió para finalmente iniciar su huida hacia su habitación, después de unos segundos se escuchó un portazo y el seguro de su puerta dando a entender que Ray había decidido esconderse ahí hasta que a la adolescente se le pase un posible ataque de ira.

-Muy listo en huir…-Comento Katrina cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la habitación de Ray.

-Mira Katrina…me gustaría ayudarte, pero… creo que tú eres capaz de conseguir todo lo que quieres con solo proponértelo ¿Verdad? Además… no me agrada Northwest, pero lo último que quiero es que me esté mirando con esa cara de…-Craig intento imitar la cara que pone Pacifica cuando se enoja- ¿Entiendes?

-Oh…Entiendo Craig…-Katrina camino de lado a lado de la habitación.

Craig suspiro aliviado-Uff… por un momento pensé que…

-…Entiendo… prefieres enemistarte conmigo que enemistarte con la chica Northwest…-Por el tono de voz de Katrina el enunciado era claramente una amenaza indirecta.

Craig empezó a sudar frio al entender lo que Katrina trataba de decirle.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que haga primita?-Pregunto Craig sonriendo.

-Mucho mejor-Comento Katrina sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-En primera vístete estas hecho un asco…-Dicho esto Katrina salió de la habitación dejando solo al moreno quien se quedó observando su cama completamente hecha un desastre y suspiro.

XxXxX

Dipper se encontraba haciendo flexiones en el gras frente a la cabaña del misterio mientras sus tíos lo observaban. Dentro de la cabaña se podía ver a Mabel, Melody, Soos y Abuelita comiendo alegremente el desayuno en la cocina a través de una ventana.

-¿Qué opinas?-Pregunto Stan mirando a su sobrino de reojo y luego a su hermano.

Ford suspiro y luego se rasco detrás de la cabeza para después responder en voz baja.-Stanley… el chico le está poniendo muchas ganas, pero sabes tan bien como yo que necesitaríamos al menos medio año para ponerlo en verdadera forma.

-Entonces… ¿Qué sugieres?-Stan se cruzó de brazos.

-Que continúen los ejercicios le ayudara a tener los músculos más sueltos, pero tal vez sea bueno que aprenda algo más táctico y menos barbárico, nuestro sobrino es un chico listo Stanley tenemos que explotar al máximo de sus capacidades ese talento suyo-Una vez dicho esto el anciano se rasco detrás de la cabeza-Sabes… yo tengo algo en mente para trabajar la parte más importante de su entrenamiento…-Ford sonrió con complicidad esperando que su hermano entienda.

-¿Le pondremos anillos en sus puños?-Pregunto Stan confundido mostrando su manopla de oro.

-¡No! ¡No Stanley! ¡Los puños no! ¡Aquí!-Ford señalo su cabeza mientras sonreía con astucia.

-Ohh…-Stanley parecía haber entendido lo que su hermano decía, por lo que miro a Dipper y lo llamo-¡Niño ven! Es hora de que aprendas a dar buenos cabezazos.

Ford se dio un palmazo en la frente mientras Dipper caminaba hacia sus tíos confundido ante lo que había dicho Stan, pero rápidamente Ford tomo el control de la situación.

-¡Dipper!-Ford se acercó a su sobrino y este lo miro en vez de al tío Stan-Hoy después de la reunión ven a charlar conmigo, he estado trabajando en algo con Mc. Gucket algo que creo que podría ayudarte.

-Claro… Ahí estaré tío Ford-Dipper sonaba algo curioso ante lo que le había dicho su tío.

XxXxX

Mientras tanto en la base de los guardianes, específicamente en el laboratorio Cid, el anciano caminaba de lado a lado bastante alterado.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo esto!-Grito el anciano frustrado.

-¿Sucede algo? Es raro oírte decir esa oración…-Se escuchó la voz de Cori quien se encontraba parado en la entrada del laboratorio.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-Pregunto Cid bastante irritado.

-Tranquilo…-Cori levanto las manos indicándole al anciano que se calme- Solo quería ver si no habías tenido problemas conteniendo a la criatura que me pediste que te ayudara a traer ayer.

-Llámalo por su nombre, nadie nos está oyendo…-El anciano camino a un rincón de su laboratorio y tras presionar un botón se mostró un contenedor con un líquido verde y el cambia-formas dentro parecía seguir consciente, pero apenas- Como puedes ver… el cambia-formas esta en contención, estoy extrayendo algunas muestras de su ADN…-Cori lo observo sin decir nada- ¡Tan solo imagina los posibilidades! Un ejército de mutantes cambia-formas bajo mis órdenes… Con ese poder podría conquistar el mundo…-El anciano sonrió por un instante.

-¿quién dijo que a tu edad uno ya no tiene ambiciones?-Comento Cori con cierta ironia-¿Entonces que te tiene tan irritado?

Cid dejo de sonreír para volver a mostrar un gesto de disgusto.- Es Giffany… a estado actuando extraño todo el día…-Cid señalo su pantalla. Tenía un color azul y le era imposible volver a encenderla probara lo que probara-Nunca se había comportado así antes…

-Giffany no es solo un programa…-Cori empezó a hablar con un tono de voz inocuo- Si los datos que leí en el libro del pino son ciertos en parte también es un ente paranormal, era cuestión de tiempo para que actuara por su cuenta, anciano deberías aprender a no jugar con cosas fuera de tus limites-Dicho esto Cori le dio la espalda y salió del laboratorio.

-Estúpido e insolente…-Cid gruño mirando la puerta por la que Cori se había ido, luego golpeo una mesa-Tranquilo Cid… eres más listo que esto… respira…-El anciano respiro despacio, inhalo y exhalo hasta calmarse, después volvió a presionar el botón de "reset" de su PC, parecía que esta vez iba a funcionar, pero la maquina volvió a abrir una pantalla azul- ¡Maldición!-Cid entro en un ataque de cólera lanzando la pantalla al suelo.

XxXxX

Unas horas más tarde Dipper y Mabel se encontraban alistando la sala de la cabaña del misterio, como cada semana ese día abría otra reunión de los miembros de la rueda. Por otra parte Soos parecía estar algo pensativo cosa que llamo la atención de los gemelos.

-¿Sucede algo Soos?-Pregunto Dipper acercándose a su amigo.

-Si tienes la expresión de alguien que está muy consternado-Comento Mabel y Dipper alzo una ceja observando a su hermana- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo usar la palabra "consternado"?

-Gracias chicos… emm… Estoy bien… es solo que…-Soos suspiro y observo a los gemelos-Es solo que mañana cumpliré un año con Melody y…

-¡Aahhhh!-Mabel grito tan fuerte que tanto Soos, como Dipper se tuvieron que tapar los oídos con ambas manos-¡Que emoción Soos! ¡Estás por entrar en una fecha tan romántica! Tranquilo yo tengo algunas ideas… arcoíris… explosiones…dulces…-Mabel movió su mano cual productor de cine visionario.

-Solo no sé qué regalarle-Explico Soos algo nervioso.

-Oh…-Mabel se quedó callada tras escuchar a Soos un momento y luego volvió a hablar con la misma emoción-¡Traigamos hadas! ¡Y flores! ¡Fuegos artificiales! ¡Y gatitos! ¡Muchos gatitos!-Mabel movió sus manos como si estrujara algo cuando dijo eso.

-Mejor… concentrémonos en la charla con los demás miembros de la rueda y después veremos lo de tu aniversario Soos…-Dipper apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias amigos, jaja ustedes dos son los mejores-Soos sonrio ante el apoyo de los adolescentes.

Al cabo de unas horas los miembros de la rueda ya se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la cabaña del misterio, como ya era tradición para ellos ese día debían compartir cualquier información que tengan o hayan recolectado así como algunas ideas para capturar a los guardianes.

Wendy estaba parada al lado de la columna que daba al pasillo Robbie estaba a su izquierda casi saliendo de la habitación y Mabel a su derecha. Guideon era el que estaba más próximo a Mabel. Dipper y Pacifica se encontraban sentados del otro extremo y próximo a Dipper se encontraba Mc. Gucket. Los hermanos Pines y Soos se encontraban apoyados en la mesa de pocker.

-Otra semana sin progresos ¿verdad?-Pregunto Robbie cruzándose de brazos con su habitual tono de voz tan poco optimista.

Wendy golpeo con su codo al gótico.-Ya estamos suficientemente tensos Robbie no seas pesado.

-Ouch…-Se quejó el gótico sobándose el brazo-Mira lo se… es solo que en verdad es frustrante…

El silencio abundo en ese momento, en verdad no había mucho que decir, solo había habido un ataque por parte de los guardianes los últimos días. Dipper y Pacifica intercambiaron miradas y entonces Dipper decidió ser el primero en hablar.

-Hubo un solo ataque de parte de los guardianes, parece que están muy tranquilos desde que capturaron a Bill. Eso solo puede indicarnos que sea lo que sea que estén haciendo su próximo movimiento probablemente sea grande o al menos mejor planeado-Empezó a explicar Dipper.

-Eso solo es preocupante, por más que queramos ir por ellos solo podemos estar a la defensiva-Comento Ford bastante preocupado.

-¿Cómo va lo de seguirlos?-Pregunto Guideon mirando a Mc. Gucket.

-Los últimos días nos enfocamos en la captura del cambia-formas por lo que no tuvimos tiempo de seguir a los guardianes, además en todo este tiempo solo han hecho una aparición…-Menciono Mc. Gucket consternado por no haber cumplido aún con su palabra de instalar un sistema para monitorearlos.

-No es tu culpa viejo Mc. Gucket… Gracias a ti pudimos poner la casa de Pacifica a salvo, además… en el último ataque… nos salvamos por suerte-Dipper bajo la mirada recordado su último encuentro con los guardianes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto Wendy mostrándose curiosa al respecto.

Pacifica se cruzó de brazos y bajo la mirada.-Por poco acaban con Dipper y conmigo, pero un sonido en el bosque los ahuyento.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento ya habían tenido luchas con los guardianes antes, sabían lo peligrosos que eran, pero por la expresión de Dipper y Pacifica era más que obvio que su último encuentro con los guardianes fue extremadamente desagradable.

-¿Qué clase de sonido?-Pregunto Guideon curioso.

-Como algún tipo de criatura del bosque, pero… una de la que jamás había oído antes aqui, sonaba como un aullido lo más extraño fue la actitud de los guardianes después de escucharlo… todos parecían muy nerviosos, cuando la tal Sasha huyo tras escucharlo nos dijo que "lo que venía era aún peor" para sorpresa nuestra nada nunca ocurrió, pero no podemos bajar la guardia debe haber algo muy peligroso allá afuera para haber hecho huir de esa manera a los guardianes estando tan cerca de salirse con la suya y está ahí afuera-El tono de voz de Dipper dejaba más que claro que el tema era serio.

-Aun así…note que fueron hacia el sureste cuando escaparon, si estaban tan asustados como pensamos tal vez esa sea la dirección de su base-Comento Mc. Gucket sorprendiendo a todos.

Ford se tomó el mentón pensativo.-Esa teoría es muy válida... Valdría la pena intentar seguir esa dirección a ver que encontramos.

-¿Entonces cuando vamos?-Pregunto Mabel emocionada poniéndose de pie de su asiento.

-Tengo… que mejorarme un poco… el último encuentro con el cambia-formas me dejo hecho polvo… dame unos días y organizaremos una expedición por el bosque a ver que encontramos-Ford trato de sonar razonable, sin embargo la mayoría no parecían estar muy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué hacemos si Bill despierta antes de ello?-Pregunto Wendy dando un paso al frente un tanto disgustada.

-¡Si! ¿No sería mejor ir cuanto antes?-Pregunto Guideon cruzándose de brazos.

-Por la última pelea que tuve con él calculo que le tomara al menos unas dos o tres semanas más recuperar su poder, tenemos tiempo suficiente confiando en que nuestros datos sean correctos-Explico Ford.

-¿Y si no lo son?-Insistió Wendy un tanto preocupada. Ford iba a responder, pero se vio interrumpido por Mabel esta vez.

-Por cierto… ¿No creen que también deberíamos hablar del tal Michael Romanov? Ese hombre está haciendo miserables nuestras vidas-Mabel sonaba algo preocupada.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… corren rumores por todo el pueblo de que ustedes son los responsables de que los guardianes estén causando problemas en todo el pueblo-Esta vez hablo el gótico.

-¿Qué a nadie le parece extraño que Michael empiece a poner al pueblo en nuestra contra justo después de que el pueblo nos ayudara a vencer a los guardianes? ¿No creen que tal vez Michael pueda estar involucrado con ellos?-La voz de Pacifica se dejó escuchar en toda la habitación causando variedad de reacciones entre los presentes.

Para Dipper lo que había planteado Pacifica era como una de esas tantas conspiraciones que él había escuchado e internet, tenían sentido de manera muy conveniente, pero no podían probar a ciencia cierta que sea verdad.

-Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con el chico te está afectando Northwest además de haber dejado de ser una especie de princesa-Comento Robbie señalando a Dipper y ofendiendo a la pareja de adolescentes.

-Siempre he confiado en las cosas que dice Dipper por más extrañas e imposibles que suenen, ahora mismo confió en las que dice Pacifica-Wendy le sonrió a Pacifica demostrando la confianza que le tenía.

De repente todos en la habitación empezaron a hablar sobre la hipótesis planteada por la rubia dando diferentes opiniones, algunos estaban de acuerdo como el caso de Wendy y Mabel, otros pensaban que era una locura y que Pacifica solo estaba resentida con Michael por el accidente durante el día del pionero como era el caso de Robbie y Guideon. Algunos como Soos, Mc. Gucket y Stan prefirieron no opinar al respecto, pero al final fueron Ford y Dipper los que dieron una opinión un tanto más acertada.

-Es una gran posibilidad que lo que diga Pacifica sea cierto en tal caso no estaría de más ponerle un ojo encima al tal Michael-Ford busco dar por concluido ese tema con esa acertada conclusión.

-Verdad o no, lo cierto es que Michael está representando un gran problema en nuestros planes, también debemos hacer algo con respecto a eso-Comento Dipper.

-Pero acaso no es cierto lo que dice Michael… ¿No tenían ustedes el portal que comenzó todo esto en su sótano para empezar?-Pregunto Guideon señalando a Stan un tanto disgustado.

Stan frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de responder, pero Dipper los interrumpió.

-No caigamos en el juego que ellos quieren que caigamos, lo que quieren es vernos separados, no podemos culparnos unos a otros por lo que ya hicimos. Bill nos engañó… es un ser astuto y ni sumando todas nuestras edades alcanzaríamos un uno por ciento de sus años de existencia probablemente, pero aun así pudimos vencerlo y lo hicimos porque combinamos nuestras habilidades y porque luchamos unidos contra las amenazas no entre nosotros-Explico Dipper seriamente.

-Dipper tiene razón, ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo de culpar a nadie, aún tenemos una ventaja, la rueda sigue completa, podemos eliminar a Bill si la situación así lo requiere-Explico Ford.

Guideon bajo la mirada.-Tienen razón… disculpen… Me altere, es solo que… no me imagino que hará Bill conmigo después de lo de la última vez si se liberase.

-Todos Guideon-Comento Wendy un tanto disgustada mirando al alvino.

-Todos estamos en ese barco Dipper y yo estuvimos a punto de ser desintegrados por ese torpe triangulo puntiagudo.-Mabel se paró junto a su hermano al decir esto.

-Pues yo me convertí en un adorno-Comento Robbie cruzándose de brazos.

-No fuiste el único-Agrego Pacifica mirando al gótico.

Todos parecían ponerse un poco tensos, nadie se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, pero temían el momento en que Bill se liberara y buscara venganza contra todos ellos.

-Vamos a evitar que se libere, es nuestra mejor opción, debemos ser más listos que los guardianes cuando hagan su próximo movimiento, es la manera más segura de vencerlos a ellos y a Bill-Fue la última conclusión que pudo dar Dipper y la que finalizo la reunión.

Una vez concluida la reunión todos los miembros de la rueda empezaron a salir de la cabaña para continuar con su día libre, para sorpresa de Guideon este se vio detenido por Dipper quien lo tomo del hombro.

-Guideon ¿Podemos charlar un momento?-Dipper parecía hablar de algo serio.

-Dipper Pines ¿A qué se debe esta inoportuna charla en privado?-Pregunto Guideon un tanto sorprendido.

Dipper suspiro.-De acuerdo iré al punto. Estas en esto de la magia arcana y cosas paranormales desde antes de que yo si quiera supiera que ese mundo era real… así que… hay un favor que quiero pedirte-En la voz del castaño había un tono que implicaba confidencia.

-Te escucho…-Guideon se cruzó de brazos.

-Veras…

Pacifica observaba a Dipper charlar con Guideon con una expresión que mostraba cierta inseguridad. Aun podía recordar a Katrina el día anterior junto a Dipper lograron derrotar al cambia-formas una criatura que ni entre Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Craig y ella pudieron vencer del todo la última vez que entraron al bunker, quizá Pacifica no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero esa chica le causaba cierta inseguridad, nunca había conocido a alguien que realmente le haga dudar de si ella es competente.

-¿Qué sucede Pacifica?-Mabel tomo a Pacifica de los hombros por la espalda cuando está se encontraba distraída mirando a Dipper.

Pacifica dio un salto al verse sorprendida por la castaña y después frunció el ceño disgustada-¡Mabel!

La castaña soltó una risita y miro a la rubia para después mirar sobre su hombro y notar que Pacifica se encontraba mirando a Dipper.-Lo siento… Es que parecía que necesitabas un empujoncito…

-Ni se te ocurra-Amenazo la rubia.

-Lo decía metafóricamente… ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que Pacifica Elizabeth Northwest se siente insegura…-Mabel masajeo los hombros de Pacifica cual entrenador de boxeo antes de mandar a su campeón al ring.

-No…-Pacifica hablaba aun con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

-¿Acaso hay algo que Pacifica Northwest no pueda hacer bien?-Susurro Mabel al oído de la rubia mientras masajeaba sus hombros.

-No-Contesto Pacifica con firmeza.

-¿Vas a dejar que una extranjera te derrote?-Mabel siguió con sus preguntas.

-¡No!-La rubia respondió con aun más seguridad.

-¿Quién va a ser la novia de mi hermano?-Pregunto Mabel.

-¡Yo!-La rubia se señaló a si misma con determinación, luego se apeno un poco-Eso… fue vergonzoso.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ya lo tienes! ¡Ahora ve y no regreses sin novio! Por cierto… ahora si te daré un empujón literal…-Dicho esto Mabel empujo a Pacifica contra Dipper.

Dipper acababa de terminar su charla con Guideon.

-Me tomara lo mío… pero veré que puedo averiguar, bien pensando de cualquier manera Dipper… Muy bien nos vemos…-Guideon se despidió de Dipper con la mano y luego salió de la cabaña del misterio. Una vez salió de la casa ojos de fantasma paso frente a él en una camioneta enorme, Guideon subió al auto y se marcharon.

Dipper sonrió al ver que había logrado convencer a Guideon de que lo ayudara con su investigación en ese momento Pacifica cayo contra su espalda empujando al adolescente un paso adelante.

-¿Eso era necesario?-Dipper sonaba algo disgustado por el empujón.

-No… definitivamente no lo era…-Pacifica miro de reojo a Mabel quien se alejó silbando del pasillo dejando solos a los adolescentes- Escucha Dipper… He estado pensando mucho en… ya sabes…como hemos estado "nosotros" últimamente y…

-…Yo también lo he pensado…-Dipper interrumpió a la rubia-Escucha… lamento que las cosas estuvieran tan raras el día de ayer…-Dipper se sobo el brazo- No hay otra persona con la que desee pasar más mi tiempo en este pueblo que tú, así que me gustaría…que tu…

-Yo…-Pacifica indago esperando ansiosa que Dipper terminara su discurso.

-Yo… quería saber… si… tu…-El joven Pines caía en cuenta de lo difícil que era declararte a una persona, pero no debía parar- quieres…

En ese momento Ford entro a la cabaña acompañado de Stan y Mc. Gucket los tres parecían estar muy distraídos para notar que interrumpían un momento íntimo.

-¡Dipper!-Ford interrumpió el momento de ambos y los adolescentes se separaron algo frustrados luego de notar lo mucho que se habían acercado.

-¿Tío Ford?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendido.

-Te dije que vinieras a hablar conmigo en cuanto acabara la reunión de la rueda-Le recordó su tío con voz severa.

-Lo siento, se me olvido, iré en seguida…-Dipper respondió mirando al anciano y luego se voltio hacia la rubia- Pacifica… ¿Podemos acabar esta charla después?

-Claro…-Pacifica se sobo el brazo y bajo la mirada-Después…-Agrego la rubia regalándole una sonrisa al castaño antes de que se alejara tras devolverle esa sonrisa.

Dipper suspiro al darle la espalda a la rubia, lamentaba no haber podido acabar su declaración en ese momento.

Tras seguir a los tres adultos por el pasadizo secreto en la máquina de dulces, los cuatro entraron al ascensor y acabaron en el despacho de Ford, en él se podía ver que habían desconectado la maquina escanea memorias y habían creado una maquina totalmente distinta también constaba de un monitor, cables y un casco, pero además ahora había un ordenador.

-Muy bien seis dedos explica tu estúpido método de entrenamiento de una vez, porque aquí solo veo tonterías de nerd-Gruño Stan disgustado tocando algunos adornos del tío Ford.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Interrogo Dipper sorprendido al ver la extraña máquina.

-Dipper, Mc. Gucket me ayudó a crear esta máquina para ayudarte a fortalecer tu mente… Veras… e escaneado mis propias memorias, para utilizarlas como base para crear un simulador de realidad virtual que te ponga en las situaciones más peligrosas en las que me he visto durante mis años en el portal-Explico Ford agachándose y tomando a Dipper de los hombros.

-Wao… ¿Cómo hicieron todo esto?-Dipper camino hacia la maquina examinándola.

-Solo tuvimos que mezclar algunas funciones del escanea memorias y mi proyecto de realidad virtual… Serian muchos tecnicismos explicarte cómo funciona esta maravilla de la ingeniera moderna, pero el punto es que funciona y Ford ya explico lo que la maquina hace-Mc. Gucket habló brevemente dándole un par de palmadas al casco de realidad virtual.

-Un momento, un momento ¿Esto es seguro?-Pregunto Stan preocupado.

-Si tío Ford, viejo Mc. Gucket…-Dipper se sobo el brazo algo incómodo- No busco ofenderlos, pero ¿ya lo olvidaron la última vez que entre a el mundo virtual…? ya saben lo de Giffany.

-Este ha sido un proyecto súper secreto… no hay manera que los guardianes sepan de esto-Explico Ford con una sonrisa optimista.

-Y además mira donde estamos ¿debo recordarte que convertí este lugar en una fortaleza tecnológica?-Pregunto Mc. Gucket acercándose a Dipper y tocando su hombro.

-¿Y no le dará algún resultado negativo? ¿Lo hará más tonto? ¿Hará más grande su cabeza?-Stan se cruzó de brazos sus preguntas sonaban algo torpes, pero esto se debía a que Stan no sabía ni la mitad de tecnología que su hermano y el inventor.

-Bueeeno… de acuerdo… puede ser algo chocante… veras cosas que jamás imaginaste… y podría ser demasiado para un chico de tu edad… en el peor de los casos podrías acabar con un poderoso trauma-Explico Ford mirando seriamente a Dipper.

-Si… ver eso puede ser abrumador, lo digo por experiencia chico-Comento Mc. Gucket.

Dipper dio un par de pasos atrás algo nervioso.

-¿Estas demente seis dedos?-Pregunto Stan disgustado encarando a su hermano.

-Confió en Dipper, el muchacho es capaz de hacer lo que sea que se proponga-Debatió Ford disgustado mirando a su hermano.

-¿Quieres hacer el trabajo de esos lunáticos encapuchados y dañar a nuestro sobrino?-Pregunto Stan disgustado.

Ford se sintió indignado ante los reclamos de su hermano no le gustaba ser comparado con el grupo de asesinos que enfrentaban, pero razono que era cierto que estaba poniendo en mucho riesgo a Dipper sin si quiera preguntarle qué opina, finalmente Ford suspiro y tomo una decisión.-Tienes razón… solo quería ayudar a Dipper… ya sabes… para que puedas luchar en iguales condiciones contra los guardianes… y protejas a tu hermana y tu amiga rubia…-Ford se golpeó la frente-Esta idea fue estúpida…no puedo obligarte a usar una maquina tan riesgosa… olvídalo Dipper.

Dipper parecía nervioso hasta ese momento, pero luego de escuchar las palabras de su tío Ford se desconcertó.- ¡Espera! Si supero la prueba… ¿Seré capaz de derrotar a los guardianes fácilmente?

-Es… bastante probable…-Ford no le dio importancia a lo que decía como si ya hubiera descartado del todo la idea de usar la máquina.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nadie va a usar esa estúpida maquina! ¡No voy a traer el trasero de nadie de vuelta de otra estúpida creación tuya!-Stan señalo a Ford mientras decía esto.

-Estas sobreactuando Stanley solo es una simulación, pero tienes razón-Ford suspiro y miro a su hermano.- Pero está bien… si piensas que la maquina no vale el riesgo y Dipper no está de acuerdo en usarla… podemos descartar esta idea.

-No puedo creer que sea yo quien te haga entrar en razón-Comento Stan disgustado con los brazos cruzados para luego sonreír-Salgamos de aquí y continuemos con la clase de dar cabezazos-Stan tomo del hombro a Dipper y trato de guiarlo a la salida del despacho.

Mc. Gucket parecía decepcionado siendo el primero en salir, después salió Ford algo cabizbajo, pero Dipper se quedó observando la maquina mientras recordaba las palabras de Ford "para que puedas contra esos guardianes… y protejas a tu hermana y tu amiga rubia…"

-¿Vienes chico?-Pregunto Stan interrumpiendo a Dipper quien se había quedado atrás observando la máquina.

-Si… ya voy…-Dicho esto Dipper salió de la habitación mientras Stan lo seguía con la mirada alzando una ceja. Astutamente Stan decidió poner un candado en la puerta que daba a esa habitación.

Mabel noto que Pacifica se encontraba sentada sola en el pórtico de la cabaña del misterio por lo que decidió acercarse e interrogar a la rubia.

-Y bien…-Mabel contuvo su emoción por un momento y agito sus pies chocando uno contra el otro- ¿Cómo te fue?

La rubia suspiro y observo a la castaña, su mirada y expresión le dejaron claro a Mabel que algo no había salido acorde al plan.-Estábamos muy cerca, pero luego llego tu tío…-Pacifica suspiro-Dipper está muy ocupado… está cargando con todo este asunto más que nadie, tan solo tiene trece años es muy injusto

Mabel apoyo su mano en el hombro de la rubia y sonrió.-Que lindo es ver que te importa tanto mi hermano, pero estas un poco equivocada en algo Pacifica… Dipper en verdad disfruta en parte todo esto…

Pacifica alzo una ceja observando a Mabel como si acabara de decir algo absurdo así que Mabel se explicó.- A ti te gusta ser la mejor en todo y que todos lo sepan, es así como te pruebas a ti misma ¿no? Pues… esta es la manera en que Dipper se prueba a si mismo… logrando cosas que él sabe ningún chico común y corriente de su edad podría, aunque no dudo que el desearía que tú y yo no estemos involucradas es un buen chico después de todo aunque bastante torpe-Mabel sonrió mirando a Pacifica y Pacifica la miro impresionada, Mabel en verdad jugaba todo el tiempo, pero conocía muy bien a su hermano incluso la entendí perfectamente a ella "¿Qué tan madura es Mabel en realidad?"

En ese momento Katrina llego a la cabaña del misterio acompañada de Craig.

-Wao… vi a bastante gente salir de aquí ¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguna clase de club secreto?-Pregunto Katrina mientras se acercaba a la cabaña.

-¡Hola Katrina!-Mabel se acero muy alegre a saludarla y luego abrazo a Craig.

Craig sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a su novia mientras miraba como Pacifica se ponía de pie y encaraba a Katrina.

-Pacifica no deberías…-Craig trato de detenerla sabiendo que a Pacifica no le agradaba su "prima", sin embargo tanto Pacifica como Katrina levantaron una mano frente a Craig indicándole que no se meta.

-Hola Northwest… te ves tan feliz de verme como ayer-Había cierta ironía en el tono de voz de Katrina.

-Hola… Katrina… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Nada mejor que hacer?-Pacifica se cruzo de brazos.

-De hecho no. Soy nueva en el pueblo ¿recuerdas? Comienzo a pensar que es cierto lo que dicen de las rubias. Aunque quizá en cabello teñido no cuente...en fin pensé… que mi buen amigo Dipper podría enseñarme un poco más el pueblo… ¿O hay un problema con eso?

-Primero mi cabello no está teñido, segundo ¿desde cuándo son tan buenos amigos? Y por último ¿Por qué no le pides a tu primo que te muestre el pueblo? Él ya lo debe conocer muy bien-Pacifica se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Katrina.

-Craig tiene novia… y no quiero ser una tercera rueda… mejor es salir con Dipper, él no tiene novia hasta donde yo sé-Katrina sonrió mirando a Pacifica sabiendo que no podía reclamarle ante ese argumento.

-¡Bueno pues…!-Pacifica estaba a punto de estallar ante las indirectas de Katrina, pero en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Dipper saliendo de la cabaña del misterio.

-¡Mejor dejemos lo de los cabezazos para otro día tío Stan!-Grito Dipper cerrando la puerta.

-¡Algún día te podría salvar la vida!-Se escuchó la voz de Stan antes de que Dipper cerrara la puerta se cerrara.

Dipper suspiro tras cerrar la puerta aún seguía algo pensativo con respecto a la máquina de Ford.

-¡Bro! ¡Mira quienes vinieron!-Mabel sonaba tan emocionada como de costumbre hasta que noto que su hermano parecía estar muy pensativo-¿Está todo bien?

El castaño no podía quitarse la máquina de su cabeza, era riesgoso, pero era el entrenamiento perfecto, adecuado… si lo superaba probablemente sería una persona tan genial como lo es su tío Ford.

-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Dipper…-Mabel movió su mano frente a la cara de su hermano y luego empezó a chasquear sus dedos.

-¿ah?-Dipper recién reacciono y noto a los cuatro adolescentes presentes-Hola Craig, Katrina ¿Cuándo llegaron?-Dipper sonrió amablemente, sin embargo aún se notaba algo distraído.

\- Hace un momento… ¿Estas bien? Estas actuando algo raro…-Katrina apoyo sus manos en su cintura mientras observaba a Dipper.

-Claro… lo conociste ayer y ya sabes su comportamiento natural…-Murmuro Pacifica cruzándose de brazos con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Estoy bien… no se preocupen ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-El castaño decidió llevar la conversación por otro rumbo.

-Oh… Craig vino a ver a Mabel y yo quería pedirte que me mostraras más del pueblo, si no te molesta-Katrina sonrió mirando al castaño y Dipper miro de reojo a Pacifica recordando el consejo que le había dado Mabel la noche anterior.

-Me gustaría Katrina, pero…-Dipper trato de pensar en una excusa rápido-… pero…Mabel y yo le prometimos a Soos que lo ayudaríamos a organizar su aniversario

-¡Es cierto!-Mabel grito al recordar el favor para el que se había prestado.

-Wao… ¿Soos va a cumplir un año de relación con Melody?-Pacifica también sonaba conmovida y en parte extrañada al saber que estaba llegando una fecha tan especial para la pareja-Necesitamos flores… y conozco algunos diseños increíbles muy de moda este año para adornar el restaurante…

-¿Restaurante?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendido de lo mucho que ya había planeado la rubia.

-¡Y fuegos artificiales!-Insistió Mabel con su idea original.

Pacifica se quedó mirando a Mabel un momento y luego alzó sus hombros.-Si… ¿porque no? fuegos artificiales también sirven

-Yo también ayudare… después de todo este día estaba muy aburrido-Comento Katrina cruzándose de brazos, estaba algo disgustada de no poder estar sola con Dipper.

-¡Craig! ¿Ayudaras?-Mabel tomo las manos del moreno.

-Claro… Soos es agradable después de todo-El moreno sonrió-Y quizás me dé un aumento…

En ese momento notaron que Soos estaba parado a un lado y había oído todo lo que habían dicho el grupo de adolescentes.

-¡Son los mejores chicos!-Grito Soos abrazando a Dipper, Mabel y Craig, Pacifica y Katrina dieron un paso a un lado para evitar ser alcanzadas.

-Soos…aprietas…muy fuerte…-Se quejó Dipper.

-Aun…es…adorable…-Dijo Mabel abrazando también a Soos.

-¿Si tendré…el aumento?-Pregunto Craig.

Una vez Soos los soltó ambos hermanos Pines sonrieron.

-¡Operación aniversario iniciada!-Grito Mabel emocionada.

Los demás solo levantaron el puño fingiendo (muy mal) su euforia.

Más tarde todos se encontraban en un restaurante bastante elegante, Mabel recordaba haber ido ahí con Guideon el año anterior, tanto Mabel como Pacifica se encontraban negociando con los dueños para conseguirle un espacio privado a Soos.

-Tendrá que conseguir estos diseños para mañana-Pacifica le mostraba un catálogo a los dueños del restaurante.

-Y estas flores-Agrego Mabel señalando otra imagen del catálogo.

Dipper se sentó observando con una sonrisa el empeño que le ponían Mabel y Pacifica a todo el asunto del aniversario, para el castaño era muy agradable verlas ser amigas. Mientras tanto Craig calificaba el traje de Soos, Dipper sin embargo se quedó pensativo, el asunto de la máquina de Ford lo tenía consternado.

-¿Por qué tan apartado? ¿Sueles ser así?-Pregunto Katrina sentándose junto a Dipper y sorprendiéndolo.

-Si…digo…no… bueno… a veces-Respondió Dipper algo confundido provocando una risita en Katrina.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas un consejo o algo?-Katrina sonrió mirando al castaño mientras se acomodaba relajadamente en su asiento.

-Bueno… Algo así…-Dipper se sobo el brazo mirando en otra dirección-¿Has oído de los guardianes de la pirámide?

-¿Hablas del extraño grupo de frikis encapuchado que aterroriza al pueblo y te quieren muerto?-Pregunto Katrina mientras hacía un gesto con su mano como quitándole interés, Dipper alzo una ceja como preguntándole "¿De dónde sabes todo eso?" por lo que Katrina se explico-Craig me hablo de eso… y el pueblo también corre rumores, sabes no es un pueblo muy grande.

-Supongo que no…-Dipper seguía notándose pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-Katrina miro a los ojos a Dipper con algo de curiosidad.

-Hace poco estuve a punto de… ya sabes… no contarla en mi última confrontación con ellos… Creo que se de una manera que me hará más capaz de enfrentarlos, pero… suena peligroso…-Dipper se explicó brevemente.

Katrina se quedó observando a Dipper por un instante y luego soltó una carcajada que llego a molestar un poco al castaño.

-¡Hey! ¡Hablo en serio!-Dipper sonó algo disgustado.

-Lo siento… es solo que… me sorprende…-Katrina dejo de reír en su asiento para acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja y mirar directamente a Dipper-Es decir… eres lindo… muy tierno, suenas tan inseguro ahora… y de repente… eres una especie de vaquero de película de ciencia ficción destruyendo naves, derrotando aliens y volviendo a tu vida anterior como si nada hubiera pasado…-Katrina fingió estar disparando pistolas imaginarias mientras decía eso-Es decir pasas de ser una niñita a un completo badass, sabes… ayer me quedo claro que hay muy pocas cosas que no puedes hacer solo, deberías tener más fe en ti mismo-Dicho esto Katrina se puso de pie toco el hombro de Dipper por un instante y camino a ayudar a Mabel y Pacifica con sus elecciones acerca del aniversario.

Dipper salió a la calle a tomar aire y tras pensarlo un momento tomo una decisión, mientras tanto el poste de luz más cercano a él empezó a parpadear para finalmente apagarse y después una pequeña chispa azul se dejó ver corriendo por todos los postes de la calle, Dipper lo noto, pero después de unos segundos no pasó nada por lo que decidió ignorarlo y volver adentro para ayudar con los arreglos para el aniversario de Soos.

XxXxX

Esa noche Dipper y Mabel ya se encontraban listos para descansar.

-Pacifica y yo arreglamos todo, será una velada tan emocionante ¡Planeo tomar muchas fotos! ¿Qué dices Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel mirando a su hermano desde su cama muy emocionada.

Dipper seguía pensativo mirando el techo por lo que Mabel insistió.

-¡Dipper!-La voz de la castaña logro llamar la atención de su hermano.

-¿Mabel? ¡Ah! ¡Si! Sera una velada genial, es genial lo que haces por Soos...-Dipper sonrió algo nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? Estas raro desde la tarde-Mabel miro a Dipper a los ojos.

-Solo he estado preocupado por los temas de siempre… porque… quiero ser mejor Mabel… mejor para cuidar de ti o de Pacifica… de todos en realidad…-Dipper se sentó en la cama y cerro los puños con mucha determinación.

Mabel también se sentó en su cama para observar mejor a su hermano.-Te estas preocupando demasiado, además discúlpame pero Pacifica y yo también cuidamos de ti en muchas ocasiones, francamente hermano no sé dónde estarías sin nosotras-Dicho esto Mabel se recostó y sonrió observando a su hermano.

-Jaja Tienes razón…-Dipper sonrió mirando a su hermana y luego se recostó una vez hecho esto apagaron la lámpara que iluminaba su cuarto e intentaron dormir.

Unas horas después mientras todos dormían Dipper se levantó de su cama sigilosamente para no despertar a Mabel, después caminó por la casa evitando despertar a cualquiera de los presentes, pudo oír los ronquidos de Soos, vio a Stan en la cocina rascándose la panza mientras se servía un refresco, se ocultó bajo la escalera y espero a que Stan regresara a su habitación para usar el pasadizo secreto de la máquina de dulces sin que nadie lo notara. Tomo el ascensor al despacho de Ford, para sorpresa del castaño la puerta estaba cerrada con candado, Dipper no tardó en darse cuenta que eso era obra de su tío Stan quien astutamente intuyo que el adolescente intentaría usar la maquina sin permiso.

Dipper se sentó en un rincón de la habitación y saco su teléfono, luego de pensarlo un momento marco al número de Craig.

El teléfono de Craig rompió el silencio de la noche en la habitación del moreno, la primera en despertar fue Katrina quien grito enojada y luego aventó su almohada con mucha fuerza hacia Craig para que este despertara y respondiera el teléfono.

Craig abrió los ojos y farfullando algunas cuantas groserías tomo su teléfono y observo el teléfono solo para ver que se trataba de Dipper.

-Pines… sé que ahora somos amigos y todo eso, pero en serio… llamarme a las tres de la mañana ni a tu hermana se lo permito…De acuerdo si, pero no deberías hacerlo-Craig sonaba muy cansado.

-Necesito tu ayuda, ven a la cabaña del misterio, ven solo ¡Oh! Y no olvides tu ganzúa-Dipper hablo en voz baja y corto el teléfono.

Craig observo su teléfono un tanto disgustado por un instante, pero luego de pensárselo se empezó a vestir. Katrina noto que el moreno se puso de pie de su cama y volteo a mirarlo.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas a esta hora?-Pregunto Katrina un tanto adormilada mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Iré a ver a Pines, creo que necesita ayuda…-Craig se puso su casaca al decir esto.

-Yo también voy…-Katrina se puso de pie.

-No, quédate… solo quiere que abra un seguro y me dijo que viniera solo… parece no querer llamar la atención y en verdad me da mucha curiosidad, pero toma… si te quedas te puedes quedar con esto-El moreno abre su cajón y saca una foto de Dipper y se la da a Katrina-Las solía usar de diana… creo que ya no es necesario…

-Supongo que la tomare… no es que en verdad la quiera…-Katrina se sonrojo un poco y guardo la foto. Una vez Craig dejo de mirarla Katrina sonrió viendo la foto.

-Nos vemos luego…-Dicho esto Craig salió de la habitación rumbo a la cabaña del misterio.

Dipper se encontraba sentado en el pórtico de la cabaña del misterio con su casaca puesta y abrazándose a sí mismo para evitar el frio, veía su reloj de vez en cuando ya eran las 3:56am

-¡Pines!-Craig saludo a Dipper levantando su mano, el adolescente le contesto rápidamente con un ademan de que haga silencio mientras miraba de reojo hacia la cabaña esperando que nadie se haya despertado, después hizo otro ademan indicándole que lo siga-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Interrogo el moreno en un susurro mientras caminaba detrás del castaño.

Para sorpresa de Craig, Dipper lo llevo al pasadizo secreto e incluso lo dejo tomar el ascensor hasta una parte de la casa que el mismo no sabía que existía.

-Necesito que me ayudes con este candado…-Explico Dipper señalando la puerta al despacho de Ford.

-Me levantaste a las cuatro de la mañana para abrir este candado… quiere decir que no deberías estar aquí-Craig se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Craig somos amigos ¿NO? Confía en mí… Necesito entrar aquí.-Dipper miro a los ojos a Craig con extrema determinación.

-¿Mabel sabe de esto?-Craig se apoyó en una pared mirando al castaño.

-No…es importa… que lo sepa, Craig por favor… ¡Te deberé una! ¿De acuerdo?-Dipper insistió bastante serio. Craig observo la expresión de Dipper por un instante y suspiro.-Bien…-Sin más que decir Craig empezó a usar sus habilidades para abrir el candado.

Después de unos minutos Craig logro abrir la puerta.

-Excelente-Celebro Dipper.

-¿Ahora qué?-El moreno observo a su amigo.

-Ahora ve a casa y finge que no sabes nada de esto-Dipper hablo con extrema seriedad.

Dipper le dio la espalda a Craig e intento entrar a la habitación, pero Craig lo sujeto del hombro.

-¿Es todo?-El moreno se encontraba algo irritado ante la actitud del castaño.

-Escucha… si te quedas aquí alguien podría culparte a ti también por lo que voy a hacer, será mejor que te vayas. Confía en mí ¿de acuerdo? Hay una buena razón para todo esto.

Craig observo a Dipper por un instante y tras calmarse decidió dejar el asunto e irse, si seguían así alguien los descubriría y el daño ya estaba hecho.

-No te metas en problemas, Mabel me matara si descubre que estoy involucrado en algo que te afecte-Fue lo último que dijo el moreno antes de irse.

Dipper vio a Craig alejarse de la cabaña a través de una ventana, una vez se quedó a solas de nuevo el castaño entro al despacho de Ford y encendió la máquina, después se colocó el casco y espero a que se iniciara.

-Bien… aquí vamos…-Fue el último pensamiento de Dipper antes de verse introducido en el mundo virtual.

XxXxX

Al día siguiente Mabel bajo a la cocina con un semblante que expresaba un poco de confusión. En la cocina se encontraban Ford y Stan conversando en ese momento.

-¿Ya te hable de la vez que golpeo a un pterodáctilo en la cara?-Pregunto Stan mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Como cien veces Stanley, como cien veces…-Contesto Ford con un tono apático.

Ambos ancianos se distrajeron al notar que Mabel parecía estar llamando a su hermano por toda la casa sin recibir respuesta.

-Tío Stan, tío Ford ¿Han visto a Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel un tanto confundida.

-Naah… Debe haber salido por ahí…-Stan movió su mano haciendo un ademan de no darle importancia.

-Tal vez está en su laboratorio-Sugirió Ford.

-Mm… No lo sé, es muy temprano… Bueno supongo que más tarde aparecerá…-Mabel se alzó de hombros y se marchó.

Una vez Mabel se fue ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas y sin más fueron al despacho de Ford a verificar si Dipper se encontraba ahí. Desde el momento en que Stan vio el candado abierto en el suelo tuvo un mal presentimiento, el cual acabo confirmándose cuando entraron y vieron a Dipper sentado con el casco de realidad virtual puesto.

-¡No! ¡Apágala!-Grito Stan enojado al ver a Dipper.

-No puedo hacerlo-Respondió Ford con voz calmada.

-¡¿Qué?!-Stan se veía realmente enojado.

-Si lo desconecto de manera sorpresiva, pues eso también podría ser chocante para el…-Ford empezó a revisar el ordenador-Sorpréndete… ya ha pasado bastante desafíos y su conexión empezó hace solo un par de horas. Stanley… todo indica que Dipper está manejando bien las cosas allá adentro, sera mejor que confiemos en que le ira bien y esperar…

Sin más Ford salió de la habitación, Stan miro a Dipper un tanto preocupado y luego camino detrás de su hermano.

Craig acababa de llegar a la cabaña del misterio tenía la expresión de alguien muy cansado como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente. Al entrar Mabel fue la primera en reaccionar yendo a abrazar a su novio.

-¡Craig! ¿Estás bien? Te ves… no…muy bien…-Comento Mabel observando la expresión de su novio.

-Gracias cariño…-Contesto Craig con sarcasmo-Estoy bien, no dormí muy bien anoche…

-¿Y Katrina?-Mabel miro alrededor esperando ver a la prima del moreno.

-Aún está durmiendo…-Craig bostezo-…Es mejor así…-Dicho esto el moreno se sentó a atender la caja registradora-¿Dónde está Pines?

-No lo sé… no lo veo desde anoche y no responde su teléfono empieza a preocuparme…-Mabel apoyo su espalda en una pared y se cruzó de brazos preocupada.

-Tranquila, no creo que se allá metido en ningún lio…-Craig apoyo su mano en el hombro de Mabel y le sonrió, ella aún se notaba preocupada-"Mas te vale no haberlo hecho Pines…"-Pensó Craig un tanto preocupado.

En ese momento tanto Ford como Stan salieron del pasadizo secreto.

-¿Lo encontraron?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-Sí, Dipper está bien… tranquila Mabel-Ford tomo el hombro de su sobrina y sonrió al decir esto.

-Al menos hasta ahora…-Murmuro Stan.

Ford golpeo con su codo disimuladamente a su hermano ya que llego a escuchar lo que murmuro.-En fin… le he puesto una tarea muy difícil a Dipper así que es posible que no lo vean durante todo el día.

Craig alzo una ceja con desconfianza mirando a ambos ancianos algo raro estaba sucediendo ahí.

-Que lastima… se perderá el aniversario… bueno… Craig ¿Me acompañas? Tengo que sacar unas cosas para esta noche-Mabel tomo de la mano al moreno y lo jalo.

-¡Espera Mabel! ¡Debo trabajar!-Craig sonaba preocupado.

-Esto es para Soos, técnicamente estas trabajando-Respondió Mabel y lo guio a un armario de la casa donde habían fuegos artificiales.

-¿Esto es legal?-Pregunto el moreno al ver las pirotécnicas.

-No lo sé…-Respondió Mabel tomando la caja de un lado-Ayúdame Craig.

Craig solo se encogió de hombros y ayudo a su novia a cargar la caja.

Mientras tanto Stan llevo a Ford afuera para conversar de lo ocurrido.

-Estas muy tranquilo, tú crees que yo soy un torpe, pero se la verdad ¡Y todo esto lo provocaste tú!-Grito Stan irritado.

-¿A qué te refieres Stanley?-Pregunto Ford fingiendo no saber a qué se refería su gemelo.

-Cuando le dijiste a Dipper que la maquina lo haría mejor, lo hiciste adrede para que decidiera usarla ¿no?-El tono de Stan no dejaba de sonar irritado, pero bajo la voz para que nadie les prestara atención.

-Él lo decidió… sabia del riesgo y aun así tomo ese camino, deberías confiar más en él, Stanley es tu sobrino lo has visto en más ocasiones que yo, deberías saber muy bien lo capaz que realmente es él-Ford le devolvió el mismo tono irritado y la misma mirada a su hermano.

-Mira… tal vez no soy el adulto más responsable del mundo, pero…-Stan se quedó callado al notar que Mabel y Craig se llevaban una caja con fuegos artificiales-¿Esos son fuegos artificiales?

-Si-Respondió Mabel en un tono inocuo.

-Diviértete-Respondió Stan para continuar con su discurso mirando a su hermano-…Pero no pongo en riesgo a mi familia.

-Creeme Stanley, algún día ese chico será mejor de lo que podríamos ser tú y yo juntos-Dicho esto por parte de Ford, Stan se calmó y tomo distancia de su hermano.

-Como quieras… espero que no lo arruines-Dicho esto Stan soltó a su hermano y volvió a la cabaña.

Unas horas más tarde Craig y Mabel se encontraron con Pacifica, Katrina y Soos en el restaurante.

-¿Cómo va todo Soos? ¿Melody sabe que tiene que venir aqu?-Pregunto Mabel mirando a su amigo.

-Le deje una nota diciéndole que venga aquí esta noche ¿Están seguras que el traje me queda bien?-Soos llevaba un traje elegante para esa noche sin embargo los botones de la camisa apenas podían contener su estómago.

Mabel levanto sus dos pulgares mientras miraba a Soos.-Si… Bien… ¿Verdad Pacifica?-Pregunto mirando a la rubia.

Pacifica se encontraba al teléfono.-Si pónganle ganas a ese decorado, deberían haber llegado ya hace cinco minutos-La rubia se separó del teléfono y le grito a uno de los empleados que se encontraba adornando-¡Ten más cuidado! ¡No quiero ni una de tus huellas digitales en la decoración!-El empleado al escucharla empezó a trabajar con más cuidado- ¿Qué decías Mabel? Ah… si, si… te ves bien Soos…-Dicho esto Pacifica camino de nuevo con el teléfono en la mano.

-Se nota a leguas que viene de una familia de ricachones-Comento Katrina cruzándose de brazos- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-Katrina observo a Mabel.

-No podrá venir hoy, el tío Ford le pidió que haga algo-Contesto Mabel algo confundida, lo cierto es que ella tampoco sabía mucho del tema.

Katrina miro a Craig por un instante como interrogándolo sabiendo que él fue el último de los presentes en verlo, Craig solo miro en otra dirección dándole a entender que no podía hablar de nada en ese momento.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién está atendiendo la cabaña del misterio?-Pregunto Soos preocupado.

-No te preocupes… Tío Stan, Ford y Abuelita se encargaran.

XxXxX

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio un grupo de turistas querían pagar, pero Abuelita atendía muy lento la caja registradora, Ford simplemente no mostraba interés en el trabajo y Stan se concentraba en robarles a los clientes.

XxXxX

Pasaron las horas y la decoración ya estaba terminada, usando unos tonos pastel con tonalidades intensas de piedras preciosas. Mabel se aseguró de que se usaran rosas a manera de decoración alrededor de los pilares y en las mesas, finalmente Craig y Katrina se aseguraron de poner un proyector con fotos de los mejores momentos de la pareja durante todo ese año.

-Chicos esto es… wao… son los mejores…-Dijo Soos mientras admiraba todo el lugar bastante impresionado.

-No nos agradezcas Soos…-Mabel le dio una palmada a Soos en la espalda.

-En serio no lo hagas, tu pagaras por esto-Contesto Pacifica también tocando la espalda de Soos y haciendo que este se deprima.

Una alarma sonó desde el celular de Craig indicándole a todos los presentes que ya eran las 7:55pm.

-Oh, oh... Tu cita llegara en cualquier momento, nos vemos Soos-Dijo Mabel despidiéndose de Soos.

-Si nos necesitas estamos en la cocina-Agrego Craig caminando junto a Katrina y Pacífica hacia la cocina detrás de su novia.

Soos se hecho menta en aerosol en la boca, se peinó bien el cabello y miro a la puerta expectante y un tanto nervioso.

Después de un momento llego Melody quien se puso un vestido blanco largo para la ocasión además de haber peinado su cabello de forma elegante.

-¿Así que esto te encontrabas haciendo todo el día?-Pregunto Melody con una sonrisa al observar el lugar.

-Amm… algo así…jeje ¿Te gusta?-Pregunto Soos jugando con sus dedos.

-¡Claro! ¡Me encanta!-Melody abrazo a Soos del cuello y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Mientras Mabel observaba todo esto oculta en la cocina, al ver lo bien que reacciono Melody Mabel le mostro su dedo pulgar a todos los presentes, Katrina se veía aburrida, Craig un tanto contento por Soos y Pacifica seguía hablando por teléfono.

-Cancelen la orden ya es muy tarde… ¡No me importa!-Luego corto el teléfono y celebro junto a Mabel.

La pareja se sentó y les trajeron unos agradables sandwishes de entrada en lo que se encendía el proyector y mostraba una gran cantidad de fotos que se tomaron juntos este año.

Melody sonrió conmovida por el gesto al ver fotos de momentos con Soos como cuando empezaron a trabajar en la cabaña del misterio, rio ante momentos gracioso que tuvieron juntos, ambos haciendo tonterías y ella curándole sus heridas por accidentes.

Soos también estaba contento todo estaba saliendo de manera ideal ese día, pero de repente las luces empezaron a parpadear.

-Más te vale descontar eso-Comento Pacifica amenazando al dueño del local.

-No, no… Pacifica… espera…-Mabel tomo del hombro a la rubia mientras se concentraba en la pantalla que enfocaba el proyector y noto que poco a poco se empezaba a proyectar la imagen de una chica.

"Soos cariño, por fin podremos estar juntos" Se escuchó la voz de Giffany en todo el restaurante alarmando a Mabel, Craig y Pacifica.

-Otra vez esa cosa…-Pacifica junto los dientes un tanto disgustada recordando su último encuentro con Giffany.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Katrina confundida.

-Problemas-Craig también recordaba la lucha contra Giffany aquella vez que se pusieron los cascos de realidad virtual.

Soos por su lado estaba aterrado al igual que Melody al recordar de lo que era capaz.

-Sigues ignorándome por esa chica…-Una vez dicho esto, Giffany se materializo frente a todos saliendo de la pantalla para después mirar y señalar a Melody-No te preocupes Soos… ya no tendrás ningún problema para elegirme, después de que acabe con ella.

Una vez dicho esto Giffany levanto su mano apuntándola hacia Melody quien miraba aterrada a la mujer holográfica, está disparo una maraña de corrientes eléctricas que por poco dañan a Melody, por suerte la mujer pensó rápido y uso la mesa como cobertura.

-¡Giffany no hagas esto por favor!-Imploro Soos oculto junto a su novia-¡lo nuestro acabo hace mucho!

Giffany se irrito aún más al escuchar a Soos decir eso por lo que creo una espada y la uso para cortar la mesa en dos.

-Tu eres la culpable…-Giffany miro a Melody mientras le apuntaba con su espada y adoptaba una postura de ataque.

En ese momento Craig lanzo una tubería contra el holograma dañándola un poco, Giffany volteo enojada a ver a su agresor y Mabel fue la siguiente en atacar usando su garfio volador para colgarse de un ventilador en el techo y patear al holograma.

-¡No te permitiré que arruines la cita de Soos!-Grito Mabel con determinación-En serio… invertimos mucho tiempo en esto ¿Sabes?-Mabel señalo al resto de su grupo mientras decía esto.

Pacifica y Katrina se acercaron después para también ayudar en la lucha.

-Si planean entrometerse… por mi está bien…-Dicho esto más copias de Giffany empezaron a salir de la pantalla una tras otra.

Melody ayudo a Soos a levantarse durante la confusión.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Melody preocupada por la salud de su novio.

-Estoy bien, pero tenemos que detenerla… Rayos Dipper es bueno en estas cosas…-Soos deseaba que Dipper estuviera ahí.

-Tendremos que arreglárnosla sin él esta vez-Contesto Melody mirando a Giffany, luego sin más se sacó los tacones y jalo una tela decorativa para después correr hacia la copia original de Giffany.

Giffany no noto a la chica acercarse hasta que tuvo la tela en la cara. Después Melody la jalo con fuerza metiéndole cabe para hacerla caer al suelo, luego sin más tomo una silla y golpeo al holograma mientras aún estaba en el suelo.

El resto de los adolescentes vieron sorprendidos la manera de luchar de la novia de Soos. Por su parte Katrina derroto de una patada a una de las copias de Giffany, pero frente a ella aparecieron más, la castaña sonrió mientras se preparaba para dar más golpes.

-Podría hacer esto todo el día…-Comento Katrina mirando disgustada a las demás copias.

-"¿Qué haría Dipper?"-Pensó Mabel mirando alrededor, para finalmente fijarse en la pantalla que seguía iluminada mientras a través de esta salían más y más copias de Giffany-¡Destruyan la pantalla!

Al oír eso Craig vio la pantalla y noto lo mismo que había notado su novia, después tomo una de las sillas y la lanzo haciéndola pedazos.

Todas las copias desaparecieron y parecía haber vuelto la calma, pero una vez más todas las luces del restaurante se apagaron por completo por lo que se vieron obligados a salir del restaurante solo para ver como de cada poste de luz empezaba a salir una copia digital de Giffany.

-Me he esforzado mucho para actuar por mi cuenta este día Soos, mírame… soy real… ahora podemos estar juntos-Todas las copias de Giffany hablaron a la vez.

Soos cerró los puños.- ¡Basta! ¡No quiero ser tu novio!

De repente todas las copias pararon de caminar.- ¿Qué dijiste?-Esta vez solo hablo la copia que estaba adelante.

-Lo siento Giffany, pero… no soy tu persona ideal… ya tengo mi persona ideal…-Soos tomo la mano de Melody mientras decía esto y la mujer sonrió mirando a su novio- ¿Puedes entenderlo? Sé que podrás encontrar a alguien que sea para ti… podría ser tu amigo…

-¿Amigo…?-La voz de Giffany de repente sonó más fría logrando poner nerviosos a los adolescentes y la pareja-¡Como te atreves a mandarme a la friendzone!

Sin más todas las copias de Giffany obtuvieron una especie de cuchillo creado de la misma manera que sus cuerpos digitales.

-Es igual que la vez que a Dipper lo persiguió un hombre de un videojuego…-Comento Mabel.

-¿Y cómo se deshizo de él?-Pregunto Craig mirando a su novia.

-Se…Dejo golpear…-Mabel sonaba algo insegura de lo que dijo.

-¡Esa no es una opción!-Grito Katrina siendo la primera en enfrentar a la primera copia en llegar dándole un golpe en la carra.

Pacifica ayudo a Katrina con otra copia usando un palo de escoba que tomo del restaurante.

-No sabía que luchabas…-Katrina se puso de espalda contra la rubia mientras se defendía de las copias.

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mi…-Respondió Pacifica golpeando a otra copia.

Soos tomo a Melody y la llevo a su auto, una vez lo encendió retrocedió hasta posicionarse frente a la pista, donde habían varias copias de Giffany, Soos tomo la palanca de cambios de su auto, Melody apoyo su mano sobre la de Soos, la pareja intercambio miradas y luego sonrieron mientras ponían el cambio en D y aceleraban atropellando a todas las copias que podían en la vía.

-¡Mis copias!-Grito Giffany aterrada al ver como su número empezaba a disminuir.

Por su parte Craig y Mabel también hacían buen equipo enfrentando las copias.

Al final solo quedo una copia de Giffany quien muy enojada salto cayendo sobre el auto de Soos y con su cuchillo corto el techo y trato de tomar a Melody, pero Soos le sostuvo la mano.

-Quisiera decir que no eres tú, pero…-Soos lanzo a la mujer fuera del auto, luego retrocedió hasta posicionarse frente a ella y sin más arranco atropellándola y haciendo bits a la última copia de Giffany que quedaba.

Una vez acabo la lucha Soos bajo del auto y junto a Melody ambos se chocaron los cinco con ambas manos y se dieron un breve beso.

-¡Estuviste genial ahí atrás Soos!-Grito Mabel emocionada.

-Sí, ya veo porque eres el jefe-Craig también estaba impresionado por la actitud que tomo Soos frente al problema.

-Estuviste muy bien-Melody miro a Soos y sonrió.

-Jaja todos estuvimos genial amigos-Soos sonrió mirando al grupo.

El restaurante ahora estaba hecho un desastre, el dueño del restaurante salió junto con el personal.

-Estuvieron geniales-Afirmo el hombre emocionado-¿Cómo puedo agradecerles que el restaurante no se arruinara?

-Podría no cobrarme los daños y la cena-Contesto Soos, luego ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos y después rieron.

-No-Respondió el dueño dándole a Soos la cuenta por los daños y servicios.

Soos casi cae al suelo al ver la cuenta.

-Tanto trabajo para nada…-Comento Mabel desilusionada.

-Voy a demandarlos…-Pacifica estaba enojada por todo su esfuerzo.

-Anímate grandote… la noche aun no acaba…-Dijo Melody tomando del brazo a Soos.

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto Soos sonriendo.

-Ven… conozco un excelente lugar-Dicho esto Melody abrazo el brazo de Soos y ambos caminaron juntos.

Los cuatro adolescentes los observaron alejarse con una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?-Pregunto Mabel emocionada.

Pacifica colgó su teléfono.-Sin dinero no hay demandas…

-No recibiré un aumento hasta acabar estudios superiores…-Comento Craig.

-Soy la mejor patea traseros del pueblo…-Katrina se señaló a sí misma.

-No, aprendimos que el amor no está en los detalles, si no en el aprecio de la compañía mutua-Dicho esto Mabel abrazo al grupo.

Katrina y Pacifica suspiraron un tanto cansadas.

-¡Y que los fuegos artificiales son lo máximo!-Grito Mabel presionando un botón. De repente varios fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo alegrando aun mas la noche de Soos y Melody quienes se encontraban sentados juntos en los columpios de un parque. Unos cuantos fuegos artificiales no llegaron al cielo cayendo sobre las calles de Gravity Falls y rompiendo las ventanas de casas y autos, poco después empezaron a sonar las sirenas de policía. El grupo de adolescentes decidio fingir que no tenia nada que ver con el asunto.

-Largo día… me voy a casa...-Katrina le dio la espalda al grupo y se despidio con la mano.

-Necesito dormir… seriamente… hasta mañana cariño…-Craig le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mabel-Adiós Pacifica-Se despidió con la mano de la rubia y camino detrás de Katrina.

-Bueno… solo quedamos tu y yo ¿Pijamada?-Pregunto Mabel codeando a Pacifica.

Pacifica se encogió de hombros.-Claro… ¿Por qué no?-Y dicho esto camino junto a Mabel rumbo a la cabaña del misterio.

Para sorpresa de ambas Dipper no parecía haber vuelto a la habitación en todo el día. El tema de Dipper le pareció un poco extraño a Mabel, pero cuando hablo con Stan este le dijo que no tenia de que preocuparse.

XxXxX

En la base de los guardianes de la pirámide, en el laboratorio de Cid, esté se encontraba frustrado golpeando las teclas de su ordenador. Cori observaba al anciano, sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio con una tasa de te

-¡No! ¡Todos los datos se perdieron! ¡Hasta las copias de seguridad! ¡Todo! ¡Se ha ido!-Grito el anciano disgustado observando la pantalla.

-Te dije que era algo que simplemente no podías controlar-Respondió Cori tomando un poco del té.

El anciano de repente empezó a reírse.-Esta bien… ¡Creare algo que si pueda controlar!-Dicho esto Cid empezó a teclear rápidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Cori con curiosidad al ver el cambio de actitud de Cid.

-Copie los códigos de los que está hecha Giffany, los usare para crear mi propia inteligencia artificial, una superior… una que me obedezca-El anciano empezó a teclear como un maniático perdiendo su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador.

-No has aprendido nada, fue por jugar con fuerzas que no podías controlar que acabaste aquí…-Dicho esto Cori se fue.

El anciano paro de teclear y bajo la mirada.-Esta vez será diferente… todos lo verán ¡Verán quien soy!-Dicho esto el anciano continuo trabajando.

XxXxX

A la mañana siguiente Mabel y Pacifica se sorprendieron al notar que aún no había señal alguna de vida por parte de Dipper.

-Esto se está tornando extraño… Dipper no desaparecería así nunca…-Mabel ya estaba oficialmente preocupada.

-Tus tíos nos ocultan algo Mabel-Concluyo Pacifica siendo la primera en levantarse de la cama-Y vamos a averiguar que es.

Ambas adolescentes bajaron a charlar con el tío Stan quien se encontraba solo en la cocina, cuando lo encontraron este también se notaba preocupado.

-Hola niñas ¿Qué tal descansaron?-Pregunto Stan tratando de hablar con naturalidad.

-¿Dónde está Dipper tío Stan?-Mabel decidió ser directa.

-Oh… el… sigue en su proyecto… con Ford… cosas de nerd…-Stan miro en otra dirección y movió su mano sin darle importancia.

-Queremos verlo señor Pines ¿no es problema cierto?-Pacifica fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Emm… no lo sé… esas cosas son aburridas y…-Stan miro a las chicas solo para notar que ninguna le creía ni una palabra, el anciano suspiro-Síganme…

En el despacho de Ford, esté se encontraba durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en un escritorio parecía estar monitoreando los signos vitales de Dipper mientras usaba la máquina, Mabel y Pacifica entraron junto a Stan.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pacifica estaba impresionada y confundida.

Stan se rasco detrás de la cabeza mientras pensaba en cómo explicarlo.-Mi hermano creo esta máquina para entrenar a Dipper, Dipper ahora debe estar viviendo las luchas o momentos más difíciles que vivió Ford dentro del portal mientras viajaba entre dimensiones… según Ford tomar este portal lo haría más capaz de enfrentar a los guardianes y proteger a quienes ama así que… entro sin permiso de nadie…

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué no tenía permiso?-Pregunto Mabel al notar este detalle.

-Porque… bueno…-Stan no quería explicar ese detalle.

-La máquina… tiene riesgos…-Ford acababa de despertarse, sin embargo decidió empezar a explicar la situación al notar lo que sucedia-No se preocupen… a Dipper no le afectara…él es capaz… confió en el.

Mabel se preocupó aún más y Pacifica empezó a enojarse y a la vez sentir temor.

-¿Qué clase de riesgos?-Pregunto Pacifica.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Ford decidió hablar.

-No sucederá nada malo el…-Ford empezó a hablar.

-¡Creí que mis padres eran malos con el asunto de la campana, pero esto es…!-Pacifica estaba realmente enojada al ver que habían puesto en riesgo a Dipper, Mabel la tomo de los hombros y ambas se abrazaron, los hermanos Stan intercambiaron miradas sintiéndose culpables.

-Escucha…todo…-Ford querían consolar un poco a las adolescentes.

Para sorpresa de todos en ese momento las manos de Dipper se movieron.

-¿Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel sorprendida al notar el movimiento de los dedos de Dipper, después Pacifica también miro hacia la máquina.

Dipper se movió lentamente, primero despegando su espalda del espaldar de su asiento, para después lentamente quitarse el casco.

-¡Mabel! ¡Pacifica!-Dipper se puso de pie y abrazo tanto a su hermana como a la rubia ambas se sorprendieron al ver que Dipper había despertado y también lo abrazaron.

-¡Tío! ¿Aún queda tiempo?-Pregunto Dipper separándose delicadamente de las chicas para ver a Ford, Dipper sonaba muy alterado.

-¿Tiempo?-Pregunto Stan confundido.

-Dipper… han pasado unas treinta y seis horas…-Contesto Ford tocando los hombros de su sobrino e inclinándose hacia él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estuve como semanas dentro!-Grito Dipper disgustado.

-Si… esta máquina aplica muy bien la teoría de la relatividad, lo que viviste fueron mis memorias así que sentiste el tiempo que me tomo superar las crisis más grande por las que te hice pasar dentro de la maquina cuando en tiempo real solo eran horas o minutos.

Una vez dicho esto Dipper cayo de rodillas al suelo.-Denme agua… y comida…

A los minutos la familia Pines se encontraba desayunando en la cocina, Dipper tomaba cucharones de cereal desesperadamente.

-¡Y entonces Soos atropello a una fila de Giffanys!-Grito Mabel emocionada levantando las manos- Y Craig y yo pateábamos traseros por ahí y Katrina y Pacifica traseros por allá ¡Y fue asombroso!

-Wow… Yo fui buscando por toda una dimensión… y me las arregle para escapar… también viví el robo del dado de infinitas…-Dipper no termino la oración porque Ford le hizo un ademan de que guardara silencio.

-Aun así… lo veo muy igual… ¿La máquina sirvió de algo? Es el mismo Dipper de siempre-Pacifica miraba a Dipper con cierta curiosidad.

En ese momento Soos llego por detrás de Dipper tocando su hombro.- ¡Hey! Dipper donde había estad…- Dipper rápidamente sujeto la mano de Soos y estuvo a punto de torcerla.

-¡Dude tranquilo! ¡Toma mi dinero, pero dejame!-Grito Soos asustado ante la hostilidad del castaño.

-Oh… lo siento Soos… aun no me acostumbro a no estar en un ambiente hostil…-Contesto Dipper soltando a Soos.

-Y eso…-Mabel señalo a Dipper preocupada.

-Se estabilizara…-Respondió Ford moviendo su mano de lado a lado sin darle importancia.

Mabel y Pacifica intercambiaron miradas mirando al castaño.

 **Y así concluimos un capitulo que salió mucho más extenso de lo que espere. ¡Espero que les gustara! ¡Dejen su review! :D**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Noche de pesadillas.**

 **"GXPMP JB NRFQM BI DRPQM NMO IXP ZFQXP BK BI YMPNRB"**

 **"RK JXI ZFBKQFCFZM"**

 **Respuestas a los review:**

 **Bluewing: :D Amo responder a tus review… me aguanto días para contestarte xD**

 **Qué bueno lo de los 20 días, porque creo que de nuevo me tarde 20 días… esperemos que la próxima sean menos.**

 **Hay un dato curioso con lo de la criatura, no fue puesto ahí por gusto ;)**

 **Me alegra que este mejorando :') me la subiste. Y ahora Katrina es un personaje recurrente igual que Craig, tengo que sacarle provecho ;) Bueno… Katrina es una chica normal en el fondo (de acuerdo quizás no taaaan normal, pero tiene sentimientos) Hay razones por las que Katrina era un arma secreta…**

 **Bueno el desarrollo de personajes debe ir poco a poco para que los cambios no se sientan muy agresivos, así como los romances dentro de la propia historia. La reacción de Stan con Katrina fue difícil de pensar tenía que hacer un "momento Stan" y eso se me ocurrió…**

 **Craig y Dipper son buenos amigos ahora, esperemos que eso no cambie ;) Todas las reacciones debían ser normales, Katrina es una chica bonita** **J así que mala impresión no causa a simple vista de hecho si Craig la repele y no la ve como chica… es porque ha visto… otro lado de ella por así decirlo… Me encanta la relación que estoy creando entre Katrina y Pacifica xD sus personalidades chocan tanto que es divertido.**

 **Wendy trabaja donde linda Susan desde el capítulo 1 de este fic xD pero es normal que te olvidaras no hago mención de eso hace mucho… te hare una descripción de como son los miembros de los guardianes arriba…**

 **No es que hiciera mucho énfasis en el tema de que Dipper tiene teléfono, pero según mi cronología los hermanos Pines ya necesitan tener un teléfono celular propio cada uno y ya hice mención de que Dipper tenía uno o al menos lo di a entender… cuando mencione en el capítulo anterior que Dipper solía masajearse con Pacifica en las noches desde que ella volvió a casa.**

 **El cambia-formas volverá… ¿No viste la escena extra del capítulo anterior? Katrina tuvo un amor que inicio por admiración, pero hay más Katrina es temida por muchos para ella es genial ser tratada por un chico como una igual por una vez, como ella menciono en el capítulo anterior no ha tenido mucho contacto con otras personas.**

 **Llama: Usted logra acelerar mi corazón con esos mensajes cifrados señorita ;) Al fin alguien me ama por mi maldad :') Acá hace un calor que ni te imaginas… extraño el clima frio… y eso que antes me gustaba el calor…**

 **Sobre lo de los guardianes… creo que a veces cuando uno realmente toca fondo… no quiere la verdad… quiere una mentira reconfortante y decide creer en ella, ese es el caso de los guardianes, son personas que han tocado fondo y decidieron tomar la oportunidad "mágica" que les ofrecieron sintiéndola como su única opción, como si ya no hubiera nada que perder… Katrina se hace la dura, pero si tiene sentimientos por eso es de mis guardianes favoritos.**

 **Ya veremos en que acaba eso ;) hay un capitulo muy curioso sobre la guerra de sexos xD seguro te gustara.**

 **X29: Bienvenida a esta hermosa familia :3 o algo así (¿?) Yo también pensé eso por eso aproveche lo abierto del final para hacer una historia que siga su trama. Me alegra que estes disfrutando la trama que estoy creando** **J Sobre tu pregunta de los símbolos de la rueda… contestare arriba.**

 **Meteoserpent: ¿Y qué esperabas compañero? ;) Hey todos los guardianes son humanos, sádicos, malvados y corrompidos, pero humanos… algo… Jajaja la escena extra… ¿Nadie vio la escena extra? Ya veremos que ocurre con Katrina y Craig a futuro…**

 **Owen: ¿tercera temporada? ¿Ah?**

 **Guest: Me halaga cuando me sugieren hacer eso… quizá se lo mande…**

 **Sys: Espero que Alex también aprecie el dipcifica :D**

 **Gargola: Sabes la idea de los aliens es buena… la considerare para otra historia.**

 **Rose: Soy tan bueno describiendo celos… (Soy celoso también xD) Los chicos somos despistados a su edad, algunos hasta a los 22… (Rayos… u.u) O créeme yo le temería a la mujer que amo, se vuelve la debilidad principal de uno (si amara a una)**

 **Katrina es una adolescente después de todo es libre de enamorarse, sobre Craig… le pidió ayuda a falta de opciones… a su hermano. Soos siempre fue cool. Qué curioso que mencionaras ese capítulo, a mi también me enamoro en este fic hay un capitulo que será una oda a ese capitulo ;)**

 **Yo creo que el cambia-formas quería usar la nave para CHINGARSE A TODOS! MUAHAHAHA o algo asi… Digo… a jurado venganza como mil veces…**

 **Steven bomb fue increíble! El zoológico! La lloriqueada en la nave! La canción de las diamantes! Genial!**

 **Star vs tfoe está realmente raro xD Nos dejaron full hype con los ships y ahora evitan el tema por completo, supongo que esperaremos a Just Friends para saber que ocurre realmente aquí.**

 **¡La madre de Finn! ¡Yo también me hypee con eso! :D Este año es un gran año para la animación… más para la gente de mi época los 90 jaja**

 **Nos vemos en tu próxima review ;)**

 **JJNNRR: La hija prodiga llega de ultima -.- xD Aww… malhumorada… aca te van tus spoilers para que te animes: Abra una pijamada enorme entro los amigos de Wendy y el grupo de Dipper… verán películas de terror… ¿quedaran encerrados dentro de estas?**

 **Eres adorable .-. Tengo 22 años XD ¡No soy pervertido! Soy honesto .-. xD y no veo si no resaltan xD**

 **Creo que me has entendido mal, me llama la atención un buen físico como a cualquiera, pero te puedo asegurar que nadie jamás se ha enamorado de alguien por su físico, el físico solo atrae no enamora** **J Y a mí me gustan las chicas inteligentes, maduras, pero a su vez divertidas, aunque si sabe cocinar y cocina rico… esa mujer vale oro :D**

 **Por cierto -.- yo no suelo mirar el cuerpo de las chicas xD Lo que te quise decir es que justo por eso, para que yo me dé cuenta que están… "Desarrolladas" Es porque ¡EN VERDAD LO ESTAN! Porque yo por mi mismo no me doy cuenta xD o no busco darme cuenta.**

 **-.- ¡no entiendes bien lo que te digo!**

 **Mírate Another para que te diviertas un rato… Se de alguien que ya me lo recomendó jaja…**

 **No se lo de tu pregunta y me da flojera averiguarlo mira todo lo que me tomo el capítulo.**

 **Feliz San Valentin atrasado adorable criaturita del señor.**

 **El Cerebro:**

Yo solía ser el mejor, un genio… tenía un futuro, iba a dar el cambio en la historia. En la secundaria siempre me decían que mis inventos merecían un premio nobel, creí que en la universidad por fin seria descubierto mi talento… entonces podría dar rienda suelta a todos mis proyectos, pero entonces llego él… Fiddleford Mc. Gucket, el hombre que arruino mi vida, sus inventos eran superiores a los míos, siempre hablando con su amigo Stanford Pines… Siempre superándome…viví bajo su sombra sin posibilidad de ser descubierto.

Con el tiempo nos graduamos y decidí dar marcha a mis primeras ideas… ideas que bajo el frágil y débil concepto de humanidad eran consideradas "No muy éticas…" Usar medicinas que mejoraran el sistema inmune y combinarlo con mis dotes para la tecnología… eventualmente mis experimentos fueron descubiertos y fui expulsado del mundo de la ciencia bajo el concepto de ser un hombre "inestable" que realizaba experimentos "inmorales" ¡Tontos! No saben la infinidad de puertas que cerraron al negarme continuar con mis proyectos. ¡No soy el primero ni seré el último en hacer mal por un bien mayor!

Pase días… ocultándome del mundo… como un ermitaño continuando con mis experimentos, me entere de que Fiddleford enloqueció y perdió todo, me alegra mucho saber que el hombre que me quito todo perdió todo a la vez, pero tal vez ese infeliz era más feliz dentro de la locura vivía en ignorancia constante de su estado real, a diferencia mía… yo sabía todo… mi amor por la ciencia me mantuvo vivo y continúe mis experimentos en secreto, entonces un día lo conocí.

-¿Te llamas Cid, verdad?-Pregunto Michael acercándose con una linterna a la cueva en la que se encontraba el anciano.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-Cid salió de la cueva armado con un rifle y apuntando a la cabeza del ruso.

-Tranquilo, no soy policía y vengo con una oferta generosa…-Michael levanto las manos al decir esto.

-Sí, no luces como un policía…-Cid bajo el arma-¿Qué tipo de oferta?

-Conocimiento… absoluto…-Respondió Michael.

Lo siguiente que supe es que me encontraba haciendo una especie de raro ritual y entre en un mundo que no creía real. "La realidad es una ilusión…" Después de todo…

-Pero si es Cid, mi nombre es Bill un gusto-Bill le ofreció su mano al anciano.

-¿Qué eres?-Cid miro a la criatura intrigado.

-Soy tu amigo Cid o perdón… eres muy listo para conceptos tan simples, mejor considera tu colega…-Bill creo unos asientos para que ambos charlaran y puso una mesa con una tetera y tazas, después le sirvió a Cid un té usando telequinesis.

-Veras… tengo un proyecto entre manos y necesito a un hombre listo como tú para conseguirlo por supuesto, no es un trato sin beneficios-Bill apoyo sus manos en su bastón y se inclinó hacia Cid.

-¿Qué gano exactamente?-Pregunto el anciano interesado.

-Conocimientos infinitos…-Bill abrió una pantalla en su mano por la que se vieron miles de fórmulas matemáticas- ¡El conocimiento absoluto que ningún mortal a poseído!

-¿Y qué debo hacer exactamente…?-Pregunto el anciano.

Ese fue mi inicio como guardián de la pirámide… Mi nombre es Cid, el cerebro de los guardianes de la pirámide, el segundo guardián obtendre el poder absoluto, pero antes arreglare cuentas con mi viejo rival Fiddleford Mc. Gucket.


	26. Noche de Pesadillas

**¡He vuelto!-Zasumi mira alrededor y ve que no hay nadie, solo una distopia- Rayos... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sucedido?-Zasumi camina por el pueblo desierto y encuentra a un anciano moribundo-¡Señor! ¿Qué le ocurre? Si va a morir por favor regaleme algo, no necesitas nada a dónde vas**

 **-Zasumi... ¿Eres tú? Han pasado... años...**

 **-Dude fueron dos meses.**

 **-¡Años dije!-Grita el anciano golpeando a Zasumi con su bastón.**

 **-¿Que sucedió?-Pregunto Zasumi preocupado.**

 **-Tu demora... hizo que muchos perdieran la fe... tu hiatus fue insufrible...*COF COF*-El anciano toce sangre.**

 **-Crees que esto es insufrible? Te diré que es insufrible... esperar diez años para saber si Samurai Jack podría volver al pasado y derrotar a Aku-Deja caer al anciano al suelo.**

 **En fin... ¡Hola gente! Volví, lo sé... sé que me demore... sé que no avise, sé que algunos me amenazaron de muerte, por favor suelten a mis padres... Pero bueno... la universidad estuvo exigente... mi vida social estuvo exigente... y ahora tengo una bendición que cuidar...**

 **-Zasumi tuviste un hijo?-Voz genérica de lector.**

 **-¿Hijo? Algo así...-Muestra a su cachorro cabello beige y pecho blanco-Él es mi perro Deku. A que no es adorable...-Lo acaricia-Digo... ¡Es una máquina de coas! ¡Varonil! Y nada adorable...**

 **-A mí me parece un pequeño cachorro Zasumi-Voz genérica de lector.**

 **-Bueno pues... nadie te pregunto así que CHIN****!**

 **En fin... Por Dios gente, hay un facebook GF Zasumi donde informo mi demora y todo...si se comunicaran ahí no estarían en hiatus (Excepto aquellos que les di ban hammer por comportarse de manera inadecuada) Como diría mi adorada Hekapoo "Sorry, not sorry"**

 **Ahora bien ya volví... espero no tenerlos en abstinencia por un buen tiempo y que disfruten el capítulo, es largo así que... debe compensar en algo la demora... (no?)**

 **Sin más que decir, por favor disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Noche de Pesadillas**

Una mañana en casa de Craig, Ray y ahora Katrina, el moreno se encontraba sentado frente a la castaña en la mesa de la cocina. Katrina lo observaba un tanto disgustada tamborileando la mesa con un dedo con una expresión que demostraba una clara ansiedad al cabo de unos instantes, ella abrió despacio su boca y tratando de hablar con serenidad dijo:

-Muy bien Craig-Katrina suspiro-De nuevo… ¿Qué le vas a decir a Dipper?

Craig guardo silencio un momento, luego se aclaró la garganta y saco su mejor actitud posible antes de hablar.- ¡Ejem! …Oye Dipper ¿Qué piensas acerca de mi prima? ¿Es bonita verdad? Y también es muy fuerte, sabe luchar y todo eso lo cual sería muy útil para una compañera de aventuras y tú sueles tener aventuras, así que… yo creo que deberían salir juntos, además ella tiene catorce es un poco mayor tal como a ti te gustan ¿no?

Craig paro de hablar y levanto la mirada para ver a su compañera quien lo miraba de manera evaluativa.

-Estas mejorando-Comento Katrina simplemente aun con cierta disconformidad, mientras apoyaba una mano en su mentón-Pero debes ser más convincente cuando hables con él.

-Pues discúlpame, pero halagarte está más allá del límite de mi propio cinismo. Además… ¿Qué hay de Northwest? Te lleva mucha ventaja que yo sepa y te lo dice el único amigo de Dipper de su edad… ella le mueve el piso más que una fila de golem de tierra.

Katrina contuvo una risa mientras cubría su boca delicadamente con una mano.-Ay por favor Craig…Northwest no es competencia para mí ya deberías saberlo.

-Sí, si…-El moreno movió su mano restándole importancia a lo que decía la castaña-Tú crees que puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras, pero Pines te demostrara que hay cosas que simplemente no podemos manejar…

-Qué curioso que tú digas eso, bueno ya abra tiempo para que demostremos quien tiene la razón, por ahora si no lo harás por mí al menos hazlo por ti, si Dipper y yo tenemos "algo" quizá podamos encontrar una manera de que los cuatro salgamos beneficiados… quizá…-Katrina miro a los alrededores-Traicionar a los guardianes.

Craig se paró tan bruscamente de la silla que está cayó al suelo, luego bastante alterado el moreno respondió-Tienes que estar bromeando… ¿Qué hay de la cura de tu enfermedad?

-Dipper y su tío Ford son expertos en estos temas, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme…-Katrina hizo una pausa y miro al moreno a los ojos-Craig… tu y yo lo sabemos, aun no estamos rotos… este camino cada vez se ve más y más falso, los demás también lo ven, no lo dicen… porque no tienen nada más en que creer, pero yo te digo que ahora tu y yo tenemos una tercera ruta… una en la que seguimos vivos y no somos utilizados.

-Me encantaría ser tan inocente como tú, lo suficiente como para siquiera considerar posible eso que sugieres, pero vamos… ¿tú crees que esa será la primera reacción de ellos cuando sepan que los engañamos?-Pregunto Craig disgustado-Se razonable Katrina, nos odiaran.

Katrina comenzó a irritarse ante tantos contras por parte del moreno, con cierta serenidad y aun así un tono de voz tan calmado que daba miedo, se puso de pie y camino hacia Craig.-Muy bien, no me interesa a decir verdad, entonces te daré una bueno razón para hacerlo, hazlo por tu propio bien porque si no estás de mi lado, estas en mi contra-Amenazo Katrina tomando al moreno del cuello de su camisa mientras sus ojos brillaban en color amarillo.

Craig miro aterrado a la chica.- Ca…Cálmate Katrina ¡Lo hare! ¡Lo hare! ¡Te ayudare! ¡En serio! No te preocupes…

Los ojos de Katrina volvieron a la normalidad y la chica sonrió satisfecha.- Así me gusta- Katrina soltó a Craig y este se quedó mirándola aun un tanto agitado-Ahora vete, debo alistarme para esta noche-La castaña señalo la puerta que daba a la salida de la casa como dándole peso a su orden, después salió de la habitación dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

Craig frustrado bajo la mirada y golpeo una pared de la cocina.

xXxXx

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio los mellizos Pines se encontraban preparando la sala de la cabaña colocando bocadillos y sodas.

Soos paso caminando por el pasillo y noto lo que los gemelos Pines se encontraban haciendo así que decidió entrar a interrogarlos.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunto Soos alegre observando la habitación.

-¡Son los preparativos para nuestra noche de películas!-Anuncio Mabel emocionada.

-Wow… ¿Qué películas van a ver?-Pregunto Soos para luego tomar un puñado de bocadillos e ingerirlos.

-Bueno… yo quería ver la saga completa de mi película favorita de romance de hombres lobo y vampiros-Explico la castaña alegre, para luego pasar a una expresión de resentimiento mirando a su hermano-…pero por mayoría de votos haremos un maratón de películas de terror.

-Mabel has visto esa saga de películas millones de veces y siempre gritas en la parte del hombre lobo-Comento Dipper disgustado mirando hacia su hermana.

Mabel suspiro.-Ay Jacke…

Soos y Dipper observaron a la castaña enarcando una ceja para después continuar la charla entre ellos mismos.

-Entonces Soos… ¿Melody y tu quieren unirse a la noche de películas?-Pregunto el castaño emocionado.

-Sera genial-Mabel le entrego un afiche a Soos con un dibujo de ella y Dipper que detrás decía "NOCHE DE PELICULAS"

-Me encantaría chicos, pero Melody y yo tenemos otros planes para esta noche, será en otra oportunidad-Explico Soos alegre para luego ver su reloj-Bueno debo ir a hacer una reservación, nos vemos chicos-Dicho esto el hombre se alejó despidiéndose con la mano de los mellizos.

Poco después de que Soos salió de la habitación alguien toco la puerta de la cabaña.

-¡Oh no! Debe ser Craig ¡Olvide que ya estaba viniendo! ¡Debo arreglarme! ¡Dipper distráelo!-La petición de Mabel sonó más como una orden ya que la dijo mientras señalaba la puerta y su tono se tornó un tanto autoritario al final de la oración, una vez dicho esto la castaña corrió escaleras arriba. Dipper suspiro y camino hacia la puerta.

Cuando el joven Pines abrió la puerta tal como presagio su hermana vio que se trataba de Craig.

-Hey Craig-Saludo el castaño mientras se hacía a un lado para que el moreno entrara.

-Hola Dipper- Craig pasó al lado del castaño y dio unos pasos adentro para observar como habían preparado la habitación para la velada- Wow sí que se esforzaron con todo esto de la noche de películas ¿Dónde está Mabel?

-Alistándose, se supone que tengo que distraerte o algo asi…-Comento Dipper con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a las escaleras pasando su dedo pulgar sobre su hombro.

-Deja vu-El moreno también sonrió-Bueno Pines, se supone que debes distraerme ¿Qué propones?-El moreno puso sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras miraba al castaño.

-No lo sé, aquí no tengo ningún videojuego como allá en california-Dipper rio algo nervioso después de decir esto recordando que en la visión que tuvieron juntos hacían eso.

-Mm… Supongo que podría darle otra oportunidad a tu juego de calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos-Sugirió Craig mirando con una sonrisa amistosa al joven Pines.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Dipper miro a Craig atento y este asintió-Bueno, pero entonces tengo una condición…-Agrego con aires de misterio mientras el moreno levantaba una ceja con curiosidad-Muéstrame esos comics que tanto lees.

Craig sonrió, luego de la breve sorpresa al escuchar la petición del joven Pines.-Trato hecho.

XxXxX

Unas horas más tarde Pacifica, Candy y Grenda charlaban mientras caminaban a la cabaña del misterio.

-Estoy ansiosa por esta noche de películas, solo espero que mis agudos gritos no tomen por sorpresa a nadie-Comento Grenda para luego gritar estrepitosamente incomodando tanto a la asiática como a la rubia.

-Si… yo también…-Comento Pacifica con cierto sarcasmo mientras Candy reía.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el almuerzo con el socio de tu padre y su familia?-Pregunto Candy mirando a la rubia.

-Terriblemente aburrida, el hijo del socio de mi padre solo hablaba y habla de su futuro como dueño de la empresa de su padre y de las cosas que tiene en distintas partes del mundo… para ser hijo de un filántropo era un total idiota-Pacifica rodo los ojos recordando eso.

-Preséntamelo-Dijo Candy emocionada.

-Paso de si quiera mencionarlo, papá me obliga a ser amable con él, pero yo ya casi no lo soporto.

En ese momento el teléfono de la rubia sonó solo revelando que Dipper acababa de escribirle, la rubia sonrió involuntariamente y rápidamente reviso la charla con Dipper.

Dipper: Como estuvo tu reunión?

Pacifica: Aburrida seria decir poco… :/

Dipper: El resto del día no lo será ;)

Pacifica sonrió mirando su teléfono.-Torpe Dipper-Comento ligeramente sonrojada, para luego responderle

-Sí que te gusta…-Comento Grenda sorprendida.

Al oír esto la rubia se sobresaltó dejando caer su teléfono casualmente.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dicen eso? Es una charla…completamente…normal.

Candy contuvo una risa y señalo al teléfono al notar que el fondo de pantalla de Pacifica era una foto con Dipper en la feria de como hace un mes, tanto Candy como Grenda lo notaron haciendo sentir tan avergonzada a la rubia que esta comenzó a disgustarse.

-¡Ninguna palabra!-Amenazo la rubia mientras intentaba recoger su teléfono, pero Waddles tomo el teléfono en sus fauces y se lo llevo poco antes de que lo alcanzada.

-¡Oye! ¡ Devuelve eso!-Grito Pacifica mirando al cerdo alejarse.

-Tranquila, nadie dice nada Pacifica-Dijo Candy aun conteniendo una risa.

-Sí, soy una tumba…-Agrego Grenda levantando una mano.

-Bien…-Contesto la rubia mirando a las chicas, para luego voltear hacia Waddles y correr tras él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto Candy viendo a la rubia perseguir a la pequeña mascota de Mabel.

-Puedo manejarlo… adelántense…-Dijo Pacifica mientras trataba de atrapar a Waddles, lo cierto era que no quería verse aún más avergonzada.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto Grenda observándola.

-Muy… segura…-Dijo Pacifica intentando agarrar a la mascota sin éxito alguno.

-De acuerdo…-Respondió Candy cantando cada palabra mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña.

-Buena suerte Pacifica-Agrego Grenda caminando junto a Candy.

xXxXx

Mientras tanto Dipper y Craig se encontraban en el sótano de la cabaña del misterio jugando calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos. A su vez el castaño leía las páginas de los comics que tanto le gustaban a Craig una saga llamada 'Rebelión'

Craig lanzo los dados y miro ansioso el tablero.- ¿Y bien?-El moreno levanto su mirada hacia el castaño luego de ver el resultado.

-Wow… lo lograste…ganaste-Anuncio Dipper mirando sorprendido el tablero, para luego mirar al moreno

-¡Wuju!-Celebro el moreno levantando ambos brazos- Este juego no es tan estúpido como pensé-Agrego el moreno emocionado.

-Me alegra que te gustara un juego de nerd para variar-Dipper sonrió mirando a Craig.

-Hey no tiene nada de malo ser un nerd de vez en cuando, más si lo eres a metros debajo del suelo-Agrego ofreciéndole un choque de puños a Dipper que este no demoro en corresponder-¿Qué opinas de los comics?

-La historia es muy atrapante, tiene algunos elemento que cualquiera podría considerar cliché, digo… la historia del huérfano que quiere vengar la muerte de su heroico padre está ya bastante usado, pero aun así la historia no solo es divertida sino también intrigante-Dipper movió las manos profesionalmente al decir su reseña.

-Tú sí que sabes dar una buena crítica Pines-Comento Craig y luego ambos chocaron sus latas de Pitt Cola para beber cada uno un sorbo, Craig entonces hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y noto un detalle que le llamo la atención, ya no estaba ahí la tabla con los datos sospechosos sobre el que había visto en el laboratorio de Dipper la última vez.

-¿Y dónde está tu dichosa investigación sobre mí? ¿Qué? No me dirás que ya bajaste la guardia ¿O sí?-Hablo el moreno con tono de voz divertido.

Dipper miro en otra dirección un tanto avergonzado, él prefería evitarse un momento cursi tocando ese tema con el moreno.- Me deshice de ella-Contesto Dipper volviendo a dirigir su mirada al comic que se encontraba leyendo tratando de no darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

Craig guardo silencio un momento luego de escuchar lo que había dicho el adolescente.- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Lo digo en serio…-Dipper bajo la historieta y miro a Craig a los ojos al decir esto, además su tono de voz era muy sincero.

-Bueno… ¿Y porque? Exploraste mi cabeza una vez ¿y eso ya es suficiente para olvidar las paranoias con las que me has molestado todo el verano?-Craig en verdad estaba sorprendido de saber que ya tenía la confianza del adolescente y en parte se sentía culpable de que el castaño confié completamente en él.

Mientras Craig y Dipper charlaban Pacifica se tuvo que arrastrar por debajo de la cabaña del misterio para alcanzar a Waddles.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, sería más fácil simplemente comprar un teléfono nuevo…Pero no dejare que alguien más lo vea…o seré el hazme reír de este pueblo-Comento la rubia mientras avanzaba asqueada e incómoda por la suciedad y los insectos debajo de la cabaña.

Por fin Pacifica pudo alcanzar la cola de Waddles con su mano y apretarla provocando que el cerdito chillara y soltara el teléfono, para después salir huyendo en otra dirección.

-¡Lo tengo!-Susurro la rubia emocionada tomando su celular- Iugh…-Se quejó al sentir la saliva del cerdo.

La rubia se disponía a irse una vez recuperado su teléfono, pero en ese momento escucho la familiar voz de Dipper, provenía de su laboratorio que se encontraba justo debajo de la cabaña y también pudo oír a Craig. Pacifica no era de espiar a las personas, de hecho rara vez se interesaba en asuntos que no sean propios de ella, no por egoísmo, solo no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero tratándose de Dipper la curiosidad le gano y decido escuchar un poco.

La charla de los adolescentes, continuo sin que ellos supieran que tenían una espectadora.

-Porque me has ayudado a proteger a Mabel varias veces y porque desde Soos eres como…-Dipper se rasco detrás de la cabeza y miro en otra dirección al decir esto-…Como…mi mejor amigo.

Craig se quedó observando sorprendido al adolescente, la amistad que había comenzado a desarrollar recientemente era notoria, ambas partes sabían que por fin habían logrado agradarse y era una situación muy cómoda por parte de ambos, pero Craig ya no acostumbraba hablar de emociones positivas, no recordaba haberlo hecho hasta que conoció a Mabel, un tanto avergonzado el moreno se puso de pie y fingió que miraba unos estantes para no mirar a Dipper a los ojos, entonces otro sentimiento lo invadió, la culpa, él era un espía, él estaba ahí para informar a los guardianes sobre ellos, lo que es más, él ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, con qué derecho podía llamarse a sí mismo "su amigo", darle la espalda a Dipper era lo mejor en ese momento, porque el moreno estaba seguro de que muy probablemente su expresión en ese momento reflejaba culpa.

-Apenas hace unos días nos odiábamos el uno al otro… ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?-Pregunto Craig.

-¿Llegamos?-Contesto el castaño sorprendido.

-Te sonara lamentable, pero si quieres la verdad, eres la primera persona que considero mi mejor amigo o un amigo en general-Craig fingía que miraba estantes mientras decía esto.

Pacifica observaba atentamente a Craig mientras ambos hablaban, ella se sentía conmovida por la amistad que tenían ambos, pero a la vez preocupada, para la rubia no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Craig no miro a Dipper durante ese momento de la conversación en ningún momento y ella aun tenia sospechas en él.

Dipper sonrió y Craig por fin sintiéndose capaz de manejar su culpa volteo hacia el castaño y también sonrió, sin embargo tenía que cambiar de tema, pensar en otra cosa antes de que otro impulso de culpa volviera a cruzar por su cabeza.

-Por cierto Dipper… ¿Qué opinas de mi prima?-Pregunto Craig volviendo a sentarse frente al castaño y recordando la misión encomendada por Katrina.

-¿Tu prima?-Dipper se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema.

-Aja… mira, voy a ser directo ¿Te gusta?-Pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro, me agrada, ella es bastante cool- El castaño respondió con naturalidad.

Pacifica ahora estaba aún más interesada en la conversación.

-Voy a ser más directo… ¿Te atrae mi prima? Porque yo creo que le gustas Dipper…-Comento Craig como quien no le da importancia a lo que dice.

Dipper y Pacifica se sobresaltaron cada quien en su lugar, la jugada de Craig había sido muy repentina.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?-Dipper se notaba confundido.

Pacifica no paraba de imaginar distintas maneras de lastimar a Craig al ver lo que estaba intentado hacer.

-Piénsalo, ella es bonita ¿no? ¿No te parece bonita?-Pregunto Craig.

-Sí, digo… es muy bonita su apariencia es elegante y delicada y su personalidad es ruda y aventurera en general ella es genial, pero tú ya sabes quién me gusta Craig. Además ¿A qué viene todo esto de repente?-Dipper parecía incomodo por el tema que había decidido tomar el moreno.

-No le des tanta importancia-Dijo Craig haciendo un ademan de no darle interés- Solo pensaba… Katrina es… una hábil luchadora, es lista… y es algo mayor que tú ¿Eso te gusta, no? Pienso que sería buena para ti.

-¿El que sea tu prima no tiene nada que ver con que opines eso?-Dipper hablo en tono divertido.

-Bueno si mi novia es tu hermana, me parecía justo dejarte a mi prima-Contesto Craig también en tono divertido provocando una risa compartida entre ambos adolescentes.

-Pero ya en serio…-Dipper se aclaró la garganta para adoptar seriedad en su voz-Katrina es genial Craig, tienes razón… es muy hábil luchando, intrépida, muy lista…-Dipper movió sus manos mientras decía todo esto.

Pacifica bajo la mirada un tanto dudosa y fijo su mirada en el fondo de su celular donde salía ella junto al castaño, se sintió triste e insegura como rara vez, sin más la rubia decidió dar la vuelta e irse, pensó que si escuchaba una palabra más se sentiría aun peor, pero el castaño continuo hablando y ella no pudo evitar escuchar más después de la siguiente frase.

-Pero a mí me gusta Pacifica, cuando la conocí era una chica hiriente… muy mala con Mabel, francamente pensé que era el tipo de chica que no pensaba en nada que no sea ella, sin embargo… ella era un diamante… Cuando la conocí mejor… Entendí que ella era una gran chica, buena, muy linda, ella siempre busca ser la mejor en todo y lo logra, de hecho su confianza en ella misma es algo que admiro de ella, desde que nos conocemos mejor nos hemos apoyado el uno al otro, no puedo pensar en tu prima de esa forma, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Pacifica de esta-La voz del castaño sonó con cierta convicción que acabo por convencer a su amigo y a su espectadora quien sonrió al escucharlo.

-Ya veo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte-Comento Craig con una sonrisa-Aunque desde un principio ya lo sabía.

Dipper sonrió.- No le digas a nadie la cosa que acabo de decir ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, para que están los amigos-Craig sonrió de igual manera.

-No te preocupes nadie más lo sabrá-Murmuro Pacifica para luego reír suavemente y luego decidió irse antes de escuchar algo más, ya se sentía muy culpable con lo que había oído, pero a la vez feliz.

-Oye… déjame mostrarte algo, ya sabes por tu victoria de hoy-Dipper guio a Craig a un estante donde se encontraban varios objetos, luego de abrir una compuerta de vidrio, saco una pequeña caja negra y la abrió frente a Craig-Mi tío me mostro esto la primera vez que jugué con el calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos, este es el dado de infinitas caras… Gracias al tiempo que pase en las memorias del tío Ford me siento más familiarizado con este objeto.

-Wao… ¿Qué tiene de especial?-Pregunto Craig observándolo atentamente-¿tener infinitas caras?

-Aparte de eso, si lo lanzara el resultado da infinitas posibilidades…puede pasar absolutamente cualquier cosa-Explico Dipper como narrando un cuento de hadas.

Nota del autor: Posibilidades convenientes para la trama cof cof.

-Wao…-Craig solo se limitó a observar el objeto.

En ese momento una idea cruzo por la mente del castaño.

-Toma… Cuídamelo el resto de la noche-Dijo Dipper dándole la caja a Craig.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No puedo- Respondió Craig agitando sus manos

-Vamos, solo vas a cuidármelo el resto de la noche no te lo estoy regalando, quiero dejar en claro que ya no sospecho de ti, pero en serio ten cuidado con eso, es un peligro para todos, pero es genial observarlo-La advertencia del castaño paso a de ser seria a aligerarse un poco en cuanto menciono la última parte, seguido de esto Dipper camino hacia el ascensor-Vamos… Mabel ya debe estar lista.

Craig observo el dado de infinitas caras con una media sonrisa, en serio Dipper confiaba en él.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Dipper al ver la expresión del moreno.

-Estoy bien… Vamos…-Craig admiro el objeto por última vez y luego cerro la caja para caminar junto a Dipper rodeando su cuello con un brazo como los amigos que ahora eran.

Mientras tanto Mabel, Candy y Grenda se encontraban charlando en la entrada de la cabaña. Mabel traía puesto un suéter con la imagen de una claqueta, llevaba una bincha en el cabello y una falda, parecía querer verse especialmente bonita.

-No puedo creerlo… Me aliste y todo y esos dos se la han pasado en el sotana toda la tarde-Se quejó Mabel cruzándose de brazos-¡Ni si quiera yo puedo entrar a su laboratorio tanto tiempo!

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que tu estuvieras celosa de la amistad de ellos-Comento Candy risueña.

-Si, al menos ya no se odian-Comento Grenda.

En ese momento llego Pacifica a unirse al grupo, todos notaron que su ropa tenía algo de tierra en las rodillas y otras partes

-¿Qué paso? ¿Peleaste con uno de esos monstruos de tierra?-Pregunto Mabel observándola.

-Muy graciosa…-Respondió Pacifica con cierto sarcasmo- me tuve que arrastrar bajo la cabaña para recuperar mi teléfono que tu mascota se llevó-Dicho esto empezó a sacudir su ropa.

-Te ofrecimos ayuda ¿recuerdas?-Le recrimino Candy.

-Lo se…-La rubia sonrió recordando lo que había escuchado hace un momento-Pero me alegra haberlo hecho sola.

-Oh… ¡Algo acaba de ocurrir!-Grito Mabel señalando a la rubia, para luego acercarse y rodearla con un brazo- Cuéntame todo.

-No es nada…-Pacifica miro en otra dirección al darse cuenta que se empezaba a sonrojar.

-Mm… No eres nada convincente ¿lo sabes?-Insistió la castaña mirando fijamente a la rubia-Pero tu cara me lo dice todo, tiene que ver con mi hermano…

Mabel parecía tener toda la intención de seguir presionando a Pacifica para que hable, pero de repente su mirada se quedó fijada en un punto detrás de la rubia, pronto la de Candy y Grenda también.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué están mirand…?-Pacifica se dio la vuelta solo para notar que aquello que distraía a sus amigas era Katrina quien venía con el cabello bien peinado recogido dejando caer sus elegantes risos por su espalda, llevaba una falda negra larga que tenía una abertura que dejaba ver su pierna izquierda desde un punto arriba de su rodilla, una blusa blanca, un pequeño abrigo negro para cubrir sus brazos y hombros y sandalias en resumen la chica se veía bastante bien.

-Mis padres no me dejan vestir así aun…-Murmuro Candy.

-¿Qué tal chicas?-Pregunto Katrina con naturalidad una vez se ubicó frente al grupo- ¿Y quién tiene ese olor a tierra y baba de cerdo?-Agrego mientras empezaba a olfatear y luego miraba de reojo a Pacifica.

-¡Oye!-Grito la rubia ofendida.

-Así que era la princesa Northwest… ¿Qué te paso Pacifica?-Katrina fingió una voz que reflejaba preocupación, mientras pensaba "esto será fácil"

-Como si realmente te importara… ¿Y que hay con esa vestimenta? ¿A quién crees que impresionas?-Pacifica se cruzó de brazos manteniéndole la mirada a Katrina.

-No sé de qué hablas, ¿No es normal vestir así en este tipo de eventos?-Pregunto Katrina mirando su ropa mientras decía esto.

-Bueno… es un atuendo algo maduro…-Comento Mabel observándola.

-Hey, soy una chica madura, he hecho todo prácticamente sola desde que puedo recordar-Dijo Katrina apoyando su mano en el pecho-No puedo decir lo mismo de otras…-Agrego mirando de reojo a Pacifica.

Pacifica se enojó aún más al oír esto, pero de repente recordó las palabras de Dipper en el sótano y sonrió.- Bueno… es admirable que hicieras todo tu sola.

-¿Ah?-Dijo Katrina, seguida de Mabel, Candy y Grenda que se sorprendieron al ver que Pacifica no empezaba una discusión con la castaña.

-Sí, digo… wao… y te ves muy bien por cierto. Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Quiero asearme un poco antes de que lleguen los demás ¿Mabel puedo?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a su amiga.

-Cla…claro…-Mabel seguía igual de sorprendida por la calma con la que actuó la rubia de repente, pero no dijo más y la guio al segundo piso dejando a Katrina, Candy y Grenda abajo.

Katrina se quedó observando a Pacifica alejarse junto a Mabel y frunció un poco los labios.

-Algo va mal aquí…-Murmuro mordiéndose el dedo meñique de su mano derecha.

En ese momento Craig y Dipper salieron del sótano riendo juntos ambos abrazando el cuello del otro con un brazo caminando lado a lado para luego mirar sorprendidos a las chicas.

-Wao… Ya están aquí ¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendido.

-Creo que pasamos horas ahí abajo-Comento Craig aun risueño.

Por fin los chicos se soltaron y miraron a las chicas.

-¿Qué tal chicas?-Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa.

De repente tanto Craig como Dipper se fijaron en el atuendo de Katrina.

-Wou…-Dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo raro?-Pregunto la chica apenándose un poco al ver que si había logrado captar la atención de Dipper.

-(Ella iba en serio)-Pensó Craig impresionado.

-Te ves muy bien… ¿Cuál es la ocasión?-El castaño se notaba algo confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa con todos hoy? Solo estoy un poco más arreglada de lo usual-Contesto Katrina un tanto disgustada por la pregunta.

-Wao…Eso está muy bien es solo que…estoy impresionado… luces muy madura para tu edad vestida así- Comento el castaño sorprendido-Katrina sonrió al escuchar a Dipper decir esto, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho al escuchar lo que diría después el castaño- ¿Han visto a Pacifica? Dijo que venía con ustedes-Esta vez Dipper miro a Candy y Grenda.

-Sí vino con nosotros, pero tuvo un problema de camino aquí-Explico Grenda brevemente.

-Está arriba con Mabel-Explico la asiática, una vez dicho esto Dipper se disponía a ir al segundo piso-Pero no es buena idea que vayas… Pacifica subio para darse una ducha.

-Oh… ¿Así que no tuvo un problema serio?-Pregunto Dipper con aires de preocupación.

-Solo se ensucio un poco no es para tanto-Katrina se cruzó de brazos disgustada, luego miro a Craig y con una seña le indico que tenían que hablar.

Craig sentía que debía informarle a Katrina lo que Dipper le había dicho antes de que ella intentara lo que sea que planeara, a su vez Katrina quería charlar con Craig para saber si tenía alguna idea de porque Pacifica tenía esa actitud con respecto a ella.

-Emm… Craig… ¿Me acompañas a la cocina? Tengo que hablarte de lo que paso en casa esta mañana-Dijo Katrina caminando hacia la cocina.

-Claro…-Respondió Craig intercambiando miradas con Dipper para decirle que no se preocupe y luego camino con la castaña a la cocina.

Una vez llegaron a la cocina Katrina se apoyó en una pared y miro a Craig fijamente.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Katrina un tanto ansiosa.

-Amm…Muy bien… ya hable con Pines, el piensa que tú eres bonita… admira muchas de tus cualidades…-Craig dijo esto para tratar de apaciguar a la castaña antes de decir la peor parte- Pero… tal como te dije esta mañana le gusta la chica Northwest, no puedes cambiar eso.

-Pff… ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme? Empiezo a pensar que no me sirves de nada Craig…-Katrina empujo la frente de Craig con dos dedos y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras el moreno se sobaba la zona atacada- Pacifica también está actuando raro ¿esos dos ya formalizaron?

-No que yo sepa… creo que Dipper ya me lo hubiera dicho así que supongo que no-Explico Craig.

-Bien…-Katrina se puso a pensar, lo que le había dicho Craig, el hecho de que había salido del sótano, la sonrisa de Pacifica y la suciedad en su ropa, después sonrió.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-Pregunto Craig con bastante curiosidad.

-Luego… te digo… El plan continua igual, regresemos a la sala-Una vez dicho esto la castaña se disponía a regresar a la sala, pero Craig la detuvo tomándola del antebrazo.

-Si tantas series de adolescentes has visto ya debes saber… que esto acabara mal para ti si continuas-Advirtió Craig con un tono de voz firme, Katrina solo se limitó a mirar su mano dándole un mensaje claro, "suéltame", el moreno la soltó y luego ambos regresaron a la sala.

XxXxX

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso Pacifica tomaba una ducha mientras mantenía una charla con Mabel quien se encontraba parada apoyada en la puerta desde afuera del baño y había logrado convencer a la rubia de que le cuente lo que había sucedido cuando espió a Dipper y Craig.

-Así que ¿Dipper dijo eso?-Pregunto Mabel emocionada.

-Aja…-Respondió Pacifica desde dentro de la ducha con un tono de voz que reflejaba su buen humor- Fue muy lindo en verdad… pero también dijo que Katrina era linda-La rubia salió de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla que le paso Mabel sin mirarla-Es decir que tengo que esforzarme más… Estoy seguro que ella no se va rendir fácilmente

-Ustedes dos son muy competitivas, creo que podrían ser tan buenas amigas como lo son ahora Dipper y Craig-Comento Mabel con una sonrisa y apoyando sus manos en su cintura.

-Ni lo pienses…-Respondió Pacifica disgustada acomodando su cabello en otra toalla.

-Bueno… ¿No planearas ponerte la misma ropa de nuevo, o si?-Pregunto Mabel mirando la ropa sucia de la rubia.

-¿Tienes algo que me prestes?-Contesto Pacifica con una mirada suplicante, Mabel sonrió.

XxXxx

El auto de la mama de Thompson acababa de arribar en la cabaña del misterio, de él bajaron, Wendy y todos sus amigos incluyendo a Ray.

-Serán películas de terror ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Thompson nervioso bajando del auto-Traje una genial sobre conejitos zombis.

-Ahórrate tu película de media estrella Thomspon-Respondió Robbie disgustado.

-¿Tienen que ser películas de terror amigos?-Volvió a reclamar Thomspon, pero todos sus compañeros pasaron de largo sin darle importancia siendo Wendy la única que le dio una respuesta.

-Por supuesto, será divertido-Dijo Wendy emocionada para luego golpear con su codo a Ray quien tampoco se notaba muy emocionado.

Unos pasos más adelante se encontraban Nate y Lee golpeándose como hacían habitualmente

-Tu gritaras como nena-Dijo Nate golpeando a Lee mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña

-No, tu gritaras como nena-Respondió Lee golpeando a Nate mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña.

-Vamos, no me digas que te asusta Thompson, son solo películas nada es real dude-Dijo Robbie avanzando abrazando a Tambry mientras esta texteaba desde su celular.

-No estoy asustado-Respondió Thomson caminando junto a sus amigos hacia la cabaña mientras miraba a su alrededor notoriamente nervioso.

Ray solo se quedó observando el lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.

-(El sistema de seguridad… no me hará daño si no vengo encapuchado… ese ha de ser el parámetro que puso Mc. Gucket… o tal vez solo si ocultaba mi rostro basta…)-Pensó observando el lugar.

-Buuu-Dijo Wendy golpeando la espalda de Ray y haciéndolo dar un paso adelante.

Ray se asustó antes de dar el siguiente paso y cerró los ojos temblando, temiendo que el sistema de seguridad de la cabaña del misterio se alarmase lo volviera cenizas, para su sorpresa ningún sistema de defensa se activó comprobando así su teoría.

-¿Por qué tan asustado?-Pregunto Wendy sorprendida- No me digas que también te dan miedo las películas de terror.

-Jeje… tal vez un poco, me descubriste-Tuvo que responder Ray sin más remedio para no levantar sospechas.

-Ven, te prometo que no te pasara nada, al menos no por ver la película-Comento Wendy guiñándole un ojo al moreno antes de adelantarse a la cabaña.

Ray sonrió mirando a Wendy y luego de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta camino hacia la cabaña.

-(A los demás les encantara saber esto…)-Pensó Ray mientras entraba a la cabaña.

Dipper fue el que le abrió la puerta al grupo de Wendy y saludo a cada uno.

-Noche de películas ¡Wuju!-Grito Nate entrando a la cabaña dándole un choque de palma a Dipper.

-¡Muy bien profesor diversión!-Dijo Lee chocándole los cinco a Dipper.

-¿No son tan fuertes estas películas, verdad?-Pregunto Thomson entrando. Dipper se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Viejo, noche de películas de terror ya eres uno de nosotros-Comento Robbie entrando junto a Tambry. Dipper sonrió en respuesta.

-Todos parecen muy ansiosos ¿No?-Comento Wendy bajándole la gorra a Dipper y luego sonriéndole.

Dipper rio acomodándose la gorra-Así parece… Yo también lo estoy he preparado todo para esta noche.

-¿Para abrazar a tu chica?-Rio Wendy avergonzado a Dipper-Y por cierto… ¿Dónde está ella y Mabel?-La pelirroja miro hacia la sala solo para notar que ella no estaba presente al igual que Pacifica.

-Están arriba…-La frase de Dipper se vio interrumpida cuando Wendy saludo mirando un punto en la escalera justo detrás de él.

-Hey, hola Mabel, lindo vestido Pacifica-Dijo Wendy saludándola.

En ese momento Dipper volteo a ver las escaleras ahí estaba Pacifica tenia puesto un vestido azul que Mabel le había prestado, Dipper pensó para sus adentros que a la rubia le quedaba mucho mejor, pero sabía que no debía decir eso nunca en voz alta frente a su hermana.

-Nada mal princesa-Comento Wendy observándola.

-El azul no es mi color, pero bueno… ¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunto la rubia mirando a ambos para disimular que la pregunta era para Dipper.

Wendy alzo su dedo pulgar en aprobación y luego golpeo con su codo a Dipper para que el respondiera.

-Muy bien… amm…-Contesto Dipper rascándose detrás de la cabeza mirando en otra dirección.

-Ohhh… alguien esta sonrojado-Comento Wendy tratando de molestar a Dipper. La frase de la pelirroja se dejó escuchar hasta la sala y todos empezaron a molestar a Dipper a excepción de Katrina quien se cruzó de hombros y Ray que realmente no le interesaba mucho la relación entre el de la gorra y la rubia.

-No es cierto-Dipper miro en otra dirección bajándose la gorra.

-Torpe…-Dijo Pacifica riendo y levantándole la gorra para mirarlo a los ojos, ambos se miraron el uno al otro un instante y luego se alejaron al recordar que no eran los únicos presentes en ese momento.

-Ejem… Ya estamos todos… vamos a la sala y empecemos con esto-Dijo Dipper caminando hacia la sala.

-Buena idea Dipper-Respondió Pacifica también entrando a la sala.

-¡No pueden huir de sus sentimientos por siempre!-Grito Mabel entrando tras ellos mientras Wendy los seguía riendo y Ray solo caminaba un tanto apático con respecto a esta situación.

Unos minutos después todos se ubicaron en distintos lugares de la habitación para ver la película. Dipper y Mabel se pararon frente a todos para empezar la introducción a la velada de películas de terror, mientras Wendy apagaba la luz.

-Bien…-Dipper silbo para atraer la atención de todos, los demás dejaron sus respectivas charlas y miraron directamente a los hermanos Pines-Ya estamos todos… empecemos con esto de una vez.

-Es una maratón de películas de terror, ¿alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?-Pregunto Mabel invitando a los demás a hablar.

-Un clásico veamos la manzana 13, ya saben Sajon el asesino que mata adolescentes realmente estúpidos y es prácticamente inmortal-Comento Robbie mostrando la portada de la película que sugería.

-Foto-Dijo Tambry tomándose un selfi con su novio.

-Claro adolescentes estúpidos, es buena sugerencia…-Dipper la anoto en su libreta.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia?-Pregunto Mabel alegre.

-Yo traje esta, dark valentine, trata de una chica que es rechazada por varios chicos en su infancia y luego se vuelve muy atractiva e intenta asesinarlos usando una macara de querubín-Explico Candy brevemente.

-Me gusta…-Mabel la anoto.

Thompson levanto su mano.

-Amigo nadie quiere ver tu estúpida película de conejitos Zombis, no tiene ni si quiera una estrella en netflix-Comento Lee bastante cansado.

-Oh vamos, es tan mala que es buena chicos y no dará miedo porque está muy mal hecha-Comento Thomson mostrando la portada de la película, pronto la gente le empezó a arrojar palomitas de maíz.

-Thompson… como decirte esto… No veremos esa película aunque todas las demás películas del mundo sean tragadas por un agujero negro y solo nos quede la opción de ver esa-Explico Mabel con la voz más dulce que pudo.

-Muy bien, pero juro que los llamare a todos y cada uno de ustedes si luego no puedo dormir-Amenazo el regordete antes de cruzarse de hombros.

Todos ignoraron la amenaza de Thomson y entonces Wendy tomo la palabra.

-Yo traje el valle maldito, trata de un grupo de adolescentes que van a quedarse en un valle y empiezan a ser asesinados por variedad de monstruos y trampas, dicen que es muy violenta-Explico Wendy un tanto ansiosa.

-Esa es para mayores de catorce años… me agrada-Comento Craig.

-¿No te mearas en tus pantalones esta vez?-Se burló Katrina mirando al moreno.

-¡Tenia seis años!-Debatió Craig haciendo reír a los demás.

Katrina no respondió solo levanto ocho dedos haciendo enojar a Craig.

-Las escenas se ven un tanto intensas-Comento Mabel revisando la portada.

-Mm… A mí me convence-Comento Dipper.

-No lo sé…-Comento Mabel un tanto insegura.

-Tiene amor adolescente…-Agrego Wendy cantando las palabras y la castaña sonrió.

-Ahora estoy convencida-Dijo Mabel tomando asiento junto a Craig.

-Bien… no se diga más, tenemos tiempo de ver todas las películas, empecemos desde abajo-Dijo Dipper tomando las tres películas.

Thompson trato de meter ahí su película de conejitos Zombis, pero Dipper la ignoro.

-Oh vamos viejo-Dijo Thompson nervioso-.

Una vez colocada la primera película todos tomaron asiento, para Dipper no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Katrina busco asiento a su costado "¿Seria cierto lo que le había comentado Craig anteriormente?" Por su parte el mismo ya estaba sentado a la izquierda de Pacifica antes de que Katrina se sentara a su izquierda.

Craig y Mabel se sentaron juntos en la alfombra frente a Dipper y Pacifica, aunque al principio Mabel continuaba disgustada porque Craig no comento nada respecto a su atuendo, Wendy y Ray estaban sentados juntos a la izquierda de la anterior pareja.

Thomspon, Lee y Nate estaban sentados a la derecha de Pacifica y en la alfombra justo frente a ellos estaban Candy y Grenda.

Robbie y Tambry estaban acomodados a la izquierda de Katrina abrazados.

Después de haber acabado de ver las dos primeras películas el grupo ya se encontraba viendo el Valle maldito, para este punto Pacifica no soltaba el brazo de Dipper mientras en las escenas de suspenso hablaba como queriendo darle consejos a los personajes de la película al igual que Mabel para que se salven, diciendo frases como "no entres ahí" "no, ve por el otro lado" "cuidado, cuidado", Nate y Lee se abrazaban el uno al otro, Mabel sostenía la mano de Craig mientras miraba concentrada la película, Thompson se cubría los ojos y temblaba en un rincón, Candy y Grenda también se abrazaban asustadas, Craig trataba de disimular pero lo cierto es que le asustaba, Tambry y Robbie si bien no se mostraban tan asustados estaban abrazados y bien concentrados en la película, por otra parte Katrina, Dipper y Wendy disfrutaban la película riéndose y burlándose de los errores de los protagonistas o apostando quien iba a morir primero y porque.

Justo en ese momento hubo otra escena de un asesinato todos dieron un salto en su asiento menos los tres antes mencionados.

-Se los dije-Comento Dipper al ver la siguiente muerte.

-Jaja Ese duro más de lo que espere-Comento Katrina comiendo algunas palomitas de maíz.

-Oh vamos, eso era de lo más predecible-Se quejó Wendy.

En una escena uno de los personajes empuja al protagonista a un agujero, era su mejor amigo y lo estaba traicionando, para salvarse y a su vez quedarse con la hermana del protagonista.

-Que horrible-Murmuro Mabel un tanto enojada.

-Sí, asusta un poco ¿eh?-Contesto Craig mirando de reojo a su novia.

-En las películas de amor adolescente no pasan estas cosas, mira a ese tipo, es un egoísta, dice que lo hace por amor a la hermana del protagonista, pero en realidad solo es egoísta y la quiere para él, no lo hace porque ella le importe de hecho solo la hará infeliz…-Mabel parecía estar en plena catarsis con la película, pero para Craig esa era una clara referencia a lo que él hacía, traicionarlos, vender información de ellos para salvar a alguien que él se niega a perder, pero de manera egoísta, no propia de un héroe, algo que quiere para él. Estos pensamientos incomodaron a Craig quien de nuevo comenzó a experimentar el sentimiento de la culpa, sudor frio, manos temblorosas, pérdida de presión, nauseas, estaba haciendo más mal que el que un adolescente podía manejar o tal vez se había ablandado.

-Debo ir al baño-Dijo Craig poniéndose de pie y caminando a la cocina.

Ray noto lo que sucedía con Craig y decidió ir a ver qué le ocurría.

-Uff… demasiado para mí-Dijo Ray poniéndose de pie.

-Anda, no seas gallina ya casi llega a su clímax-Dijo Wendy observándolo con una sonrisa burlona por la aparente actitud cobarde por parte del adolescente.

-Me la cuentas luego-Contesto Ray caminando a la cocina para ver a Craig.

En la cocina Craig se lavaba la cara en el fregadero de la cocina, sudaba frio y aún estaba algo tenso.

-¿Qué paso ahí atrás?-Pregunto Ray un tanto enojado.

-No te importa ¿Qué haces aquí?-El moreno miro a su hermano a la defensiva.

-Tratando de asegurarme de que no arruines todo como siempre lo haces…-Ray se acercó-¿Te sientes culpable? ¿Vas a traicionar a los guardianes?

-No sé de qué estás hablando-respondió Craig mirando en otra dirección para luego intentar alejarse, pero Ray lo sostuvo de su camiseta.

-Dime si vas a traicionarnos para de una vez borrarte tu estúpida memoria, te haría un favor… no hay mucho que queramos recordar ¡¿no?!- Ray aventó a Craig contra el suelo al preguntar lo último, Craig rodo por el suelo y de su bolsillo cayo la caja negra que contenía el dado de infinitas caras. Al ver la caja el mayor de los hermanos camino hasta el objeto y lo recogió-¿Qué es esto?

-Es de Dipper, me lo presto… dámelo… no es importante-Dijo Ray poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora se darán regalos de la amistad? Tal vez debería perderlo a ver si así aprendes como se supone que deberían ser las cosas.

-Tengo su confianza, eso querían ¿No?-Respondió Craig cerrando los puños.

-Tienes su confianza, pero él también tiene la tuya ese es el problema-Ray tomo el pequeño objeto brillante sacándolo de su caja y dispuesto a aventarlo por la ventana.

-¡Alto!-Grito Craig levantando las manos-Algo horrible podría pasar si esa cosa toca el suelo.

Ray alzo una ceja y observo el objeto por un instante.-A mí me parece un tonto artilugio de nerd hasta donde puedo ver…-Dicho esto Ray intento lanzarla, pero Craig se abalanzo sobre su hermano sujetándolo del cuello.

-Sueltalo-Dijo Craig tratando de arrebatarle el objeto a su hermano.

En la sala nadie podía oír la riña que se daba en la cocina debido a que la película era vista en volumen alto, todos a excepción de Katrina que tenía sus sentidos muy desarrollados, para sorpresa de Katrina, Dipper también volteo hacia la cocina.

-Craig está tardando…-Comento Dipper preocupado. El recordaba que Ray no era un buen hermano según lo que el mismo vio cuando estuvo dentro de la mente del moreno, según Craig eso ya había cambiado, pero él no había visto recuerdos más actuales no podía garantizarlo.

-Iré a ver que hacen esos dos, al fin y al cabo… son mis primos…-Katrina se puso de pie y Pacifica sonrió satisfecha del alejamiento de la castaña.

-Tomate tu tiempo-Dijo Pacifica con tono juguetón, Katrina se irrito un poco, pero tuvo autocontrol para ir sola a la cocina sin responderle a la rubia.

Al llegar a la cocina Katrina vio un tanto irritada la pelea que tenían los dos hermanos.

-¿Qué hacen par de estúpidos?-Siseo enojada Katrina separándolos bruscamente tomando a cada uno del antebrazo y torciéndolo un poco. Debido a esto Ray dejo caer el dado que tenía en su mano al suelo ante la horrorizada mirada de Craig.

-¡No!-Grito el moreno observando los dados, pero ya era tarde.

Los dados rodaron por el suelo saliendo de la cocina hasta caer en medio de la sala, luego las portadas de las cuatro películas empezaron a brillar llamando la atención de los presentes en la sala que vieron horrorizados como de la nada empezaban a aparecer las criaturas de las películas de terror.

-Ok… Esto se puso muy realista…-Comento Nate retrocediendo.

-Viejo… no se en que momento me puse mis lentes 4D-Contesto Lee mirando a Nate.

-¡No traemos lentes 4D dude! Ni si quiera creo que existan-Grito Nate y ambos se alertaron.

-Dipper ¿Qué está sucediendo?-Pregunto Wendy mirando al castaño en búsqueda de respuestas.

-Solo tengo una teoría…-Contesto el castaño mirando hacia la cocina.

Para ese momento Ray, Craig y Katrina salieron de la cocina alarmados solo para ver lo que ocurrían.

-¡Te lo advertí Craig!-Grito Dipper enojado.

-No fue mi culpa Dipper, fue…-Craig solo atino a quitarse la culpa de lo sucedido.

-Un accidente-Lo interrumpió Ray- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

De repente, un inyectable con una sustancia venenosa fue lanzado contra Ray, este fue salvado por Katrina por poco ya que la chica lo empujo bruscamente a un lado para salvarlo.

-Los villanos de las películas están apareciendo… por nada del mundo se separen-Dijo Dipper dando pasos hacia atrás despacio, pero cuando miro a su alrededor, solo quedaban Mabel, Wendy y Pacifica-Genial…

Frente a ellos aparecieron dos criaturas el primero un asesino llamado Sajon que portaba una especie de maza con púas y cubría su cabeza con una curiosa máscara de hierro, el asesino de la película manzana 13, la segunda una mujer con una máscara de querubín, la asesina de la película dark valentine.

La Querubina saco un inyectable de su traje y lo lanzo contra Ray de nuevo, este ya estaba atento por lo que logró esquivarlo. Katrina al ver el ataque se acercó para golpear a la mujer, pero Sajon se paró frente a ella, Katrina no dudo en continuar con su ataque, sin embargo la piel de la criatura resulto muy dura ya que ni siquiera una patada de Katrina basto para empujarlo.

-Jum… jamás había pasado-Comento la castaña mirando a la criatura sorprendida.

El monstruo por poco aplasta a la castaña con su maza, pero Pacifica la tomo del antebrazo y la jalo.

-No era necesario-Dijo Katrina mirando a la rubia.

-Me odio por haberlo hecho-Respondió Pacifica soltándola mientras Katrina alejaba su brazo de la rubia toscamente.

El asesino camino hacia las chicas, Dipper miro alrededor y tomo un palo de criquet que Soos dejo adornando la sala, lo uso para golpear directamente al asesino en la cabeza, esto solo hizo que él le prestara atención al adolescente, después intento golpearlo con su maza, Dipper paso deslizándose entre las piernas del asesino ubicándose entre Pacifica y Katrina.

Ahora Dipper estaba inseguro de que acción tomar, según la película Sajon era un asesino prácticamente inmortal y Mabel y Wendy se quedaron en otro lado de la sala más próximas a Craig y Ray.

-¡Corre Dipper!-Grito Mabel como dándose cuenta de la preocupación de su hermano.

-Yo me quedo con ella dude-Dijo Wendy mientras tomaba una silla y la estrellaba contra la querubina, esta resistió la silla, pero les dio tiempo de correr hacia la salida por la cocina, mientras Dipper y compañía salieron por la puerta delantera.

Mientras tanto Thompson Nate y Lee trataron de encender el auto para huir, pero el motor tenía problemas para funcionar.

-Viejo el auto no enciende, esto es un maldito cliché-Comento Nate nervioso mirando hacia la ventana.

-¡No es un cliché! La batería se gastó, les dije que no era buena idea encender las luces de día-Dijo Thompson mientras insistía en tratar de encender el auto, en ese momento un conejo zombi rompió la ventana de copiloto y las del asiento de atrás sorprendiendo a Nate y Lee.

-¡Apresúrate Thompson!-Grito Lee exasperado.

-Ya enciende… ya enciende…-Dijo Thompson conteniendo las náuseas del nerviosismo que llevaba hasta que finalmente el auto encendió-¡Bien!-Celebro el regordete muchacho antes de empezar a arrancar el auto, sin embargo en ese momento su parabrisas se vio lleno de conejitos zombis.

-¡Tenías que traer esa estúpida película!-Grito Nate enojado mirando a Thompson.

-Se ven más aterradores en persona-Comento Thompson conduciendo a ciegas debido a la gran cantidad de roedores.

Los tres adolescentes gritaban aterrorizados debido a la situación hasta que el auto acabo por estrellarse contra un árbol, por suerte también mandando a volar a los roedores zombis en el parabrisas.

-¡Corran!-Grito Nate saliendo por su lado del auto.

-¡Viejo es la tercera vez que arruino el auto este verano!-Grito Thompson al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto!-Lee empujo bruscamente a su amigo para que bajara del vehículo.

Los tres adolescentes se bajaron del vehículo y corrieron hacia el pueblo lo más pronto que pudieron, pero en medio del camino se vieron rodeado por un grupo de aborígenes.

XxXxX

Mientras tanto Robbie, Tambry, Candy y Grenda que habían salido por la tienda de la cabaña del misterio se encontraban caminando a paso ligero por el bosque.

-Creo que nada nos sigue-Comento Candy mirando hacia la cabaña.

-¿Por qué siempre pasan cosas así cerca de esa familia?-Comento el gótico algo irritado.

-Creo que eso es lo que los hace interesantes-Respondió Candy acomodándose los lentes.

-Si, como sea… hoy no quiero morir haciendo algo interesante-Robbie siguió caminando hasta que un agujero en el suelo se creó bajo sus pies, este casi cae en él, pero Grenda lo sujeto del cuello de su chaqueta antes de que tocara las lanzas que habían en el fondo del agujero.

-¡Robbie!-Tambry se preocupó por su novio y ayudo a la adolescente a levantarlo junto a Candy.

-Es como en la película… el valle maldito-Comento Grenda un tanto asustada.

-Si eso es cierto…-Candy tomo una roca y la lanzo a lo lejos, para sorpresa de Candy la roca fue pulverizada por una especie de muro invisible-Parece que estamos viviendo la trama de las películas de terror que vimos hoy, es decir…

-¡Estamos encerrados como en el valle maldito encerraron a esos adolescentes! ¡En el valle maldito!-Grito Tambry entrando en un ataque de nervios mientras sujetaba su cabello.

-Calma...-Robbie sujeto los hombros de su novia-Rayos… no… vamos a morir aquí, debemos regresar a la cabaña, Pines debe saber cómo sacarnos de esto-Sugirió el gótico tomando la delantera hacia la cabaña, sin embargo en ese momento el grupo de adolescentes se vio rodeado por un grupo de granjeros zombis que cargaban rastrillos y cadenas.

-Son los granjeros zombis de la primera escena-Dijo Grenda asustada abrazando a Candy.

Robbie miro preocupado a su alrededor mientras las criaturas se acercaban a ellos.

XxXxX

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los hermanos Stan, Stan se encontraba recostado en su cama, mientras Ford miraba Star Wars con audífonos usando su laptop. Los gritos de los adolescentes resonaron en toda la habitación.

-Wou… esas películas en verdad son aterradoras, debería usar una de esas en mi trampa de super Halloween del próximo verano-Comento Stan relajado volviendo a dormirse.

XxXxX

Craig, Mabel, Wendy y Ray salieron al patio de la cabaña del misterio, Wendy se apresuró a tomar el hacha que se encontraba clavada en un tronco en el patio. Mabel saco su garfio volador alertada por su parte Craig arranco el palo de una escoba y Ray simplemente se centró en observar a la mujer de la máscara de Querubina.

-Ella no ataca mujeres… según la película, a menos que se interpongan en su camino, sería buena idea que ustedes dos huyan-Explico Craig dando un paso al frente.

-¡Ja! Niño… tienes mucho que aprender antes de darle órdenes a una Corduroy- Respondió Wendy dando un paso al frente y luego saltando a luchar con la enmascarada.

La mujer saco un arma afilada de su traje con el que corto el mango del hacha dejando caer el filo de la pesada arma al suelo, la pelirroja decidió soltar su arma y optar por el combate cercano, pero la peligrosa mujer con mascara de querubina ataco ferozmente tratando de clavar su filosa arma en el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ray aprovecho la distracción para tomar a la mujer por la espalda y hacerle un suplex estrellándola contra el suelo.

-Wou…-Wendy se notó sorprendida-Creí que te asustaban estas cosas-Dijo con voz burlona.

-Me asusta más la idea de que te lastimen-Contesto Ray hábilmente causando una cálida sonrisa en la pelirroja mientras Craig se cruzaba de brazos, él sabía que Ray fingía, solo quería quedar bien Wendy

En ese momento la asesina enmascarada volvió a levantarse tratando de apuñalar la pierna de Ray, pero Wendy lo noto a tiempo y jalo a Ray a su lado antes de que este fuera atravesado por el arma, después la mujer saco otro inyectable, pero Mabel disparo con el garfio volador a tiempo para arrebatarle el arma.

La querubina decidió huir al ver que sus víctimas eran más hábiles de lo que aparentaban

-Bien, hicimos que huyera…-Comento Ray satisfecho.

-Eso no necesariamente es bueno-Dijo Craig dando unos pasos hasta estar cerca a los dos adolescentes mayores junto a Mabel.

-Craig tiene razón, cuando ella se veía superada en la película optaba por usar estrategias mejor pensadas y más peligrosas… Reunámonos con Dipper y los demás mientras pensamos en cómo acabar con esta locura-Wendy dio unos pasos hacia la cabaña siguiendo la dirección en que camino Dipper.

-¡Wendy espera!-El moreno detuvo a la pelirroja rápidamente y luego continuo hablando con cierto tono de timidez- Fue nuestra culpa…

-¿Qué?-Dijeron Wendy y Mabel sorprendidas y a su vez Ray un tanto más irritado.

-No culpen a Dipper por esto, el me presto un artefacto muy peligroso para que lo admirara, pero me advirtió que cosas malas podían pasar si este tocaba el suelo… tuve una discusión de hermanos con Ray en la cocina y se nos cayó el artefacto… es nuestra culpa esta situación-Craig agacho la cabeza, Ray sin opciones tuvo que aceptar la culpa también.

-Es cierto…fuimos unos torpes-Ray trato de aparentar sentirse culpable lo mejor que pudo.

-Como sea… no tenemos tiempo de culpar a nadie, estos accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo por aquí-Comento la pelirroja sonriéndole a los hermanos mientras posaba una mano en su cintura.

-Sí, ya verás que lo arreglaremos no te preocupes Craig-Mabel sonrió tomando la mano de su novio.

-Claro…-Craig sonrió observando a su novia.

-Bien, síganme… tenemos que arreglar esto-Wendy tomo la delantera de nuevo caminando en la misma dirección que había ido Dipper. Mabel la siguió dejando atrás a los hermanos.

-¿Por qué tuviste que decirlo?-Pregunto Ray disgustado.

-... ¿Eres estúpido? Si no confesábamos ahora… igual se iban a enterar, es mejor que lo digamos nosotros mismos… esta gente tiene buen corazón si parecemos sentirnos culpables no nos odiaran y no afectara a nuestra misión-Dicho esto Craig puso sus manos en los bolsillos y camino detrás de las chicas.

-Al menos aun eres capaz de pensar fríamente-Ray observo sorprendido a su hermano y camino tras él.

Wendy no pudo evitar pensar que la manera de pelear de Ray se le hacía conocida.

XxXxX

Dipper, Pacifica y Katrina se encontraban ocultos detrás del auto del tío Stan mientras observaban como el asesino Sajon los buscaba por todo el patio hasta que finalmente salió de su rango de vista. Pacifica y Dipper suspiraron aliviados mientras Katrina solo se cruzó de brazos y bufo molesta.

-¿Por qué nos ocultamos? Debemos acabar con el-Dijo Katrina golpeando su palma izquierda con su puño derecho.

-Sí, se ve que le diste una lección la última vez que lucharon-Comento Pacifica con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Pues a ti sí que te daría una-Contesto la castaña irritada mirando a la rubia.

-Inténtalo-La desafío la rubia inclinándose.

-Chicas no es momento para esto-Respondió Dipper irritado-No podemos simplemente atacar al azar a un asesino inmortal-dijo observando a la castaña- necesitamos un…

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Katrina empujando a Dipper a un lado al sentir el peligro, Sajon se encontraba parado sobre el auto de Stan y con su maza abollo la puerta del auto del vehículo justo en donde hace unos segundos estaba oculto Dipper.

Dipper observo el auto y a la criatura aterrada sabiendo que si él hubiera estado ahí, ya sería sopa de tomate, luego recordó una escena de la película que tenía como protagonista al asesino que tenía en frente.

-Pacifica… en la cocina busca las llaves del auto de Stan y dámelas-Dipper dio la orden en voz baja para que el asesino no escuchara.

-De acuerdo, creo recordar donde las guardaba-Pacifica toco el hombro de Dipper antes de correr a la cocina-Ten cuidado.

-Apresúrate- Respondió el castaño al ver que el asesino corrió hacia ellos, Dipper y Katrina evadieron en dos direcciones distintas, mientras Pacifica corrió hacia la casa.

Sajon miro hacia la rubia como decidiendo ir tras ella, pero Katrina salto a darle una patada en la cabeza a la criatura justo en su cien ya que no estaba protegida por su máscara logrando llamar su atención.

-Es cierto que estos asesinos tienen predilección por las rubias-Comento Katrina con cierta ironía observando al asesino.

El enmascarado camino hacia ella dispuesto aplastarla con su maza, pero Dipper lo sorprendió saltando y agarrando su antebrazo antes de torcerlo obligándolo a soltar su arma.

-Wou… ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?-Pregunto Katrina impresionada.

-Larga historia…-Contesto Dipper sin siquiera quitar la mirada de su adversario.

El asesino camino con pasos pesados hacia los adolescentes buscando tomarlos con sus brazos, ambos evadieron aunque aterrados, podían evitarlo, pero era notorio que él no se iba a detener.

El enmascarado los observo mientras se acomodaba la mano que Dipper le torcio y después recogía su arma del suelo, luego mucho más irritado empezó a correr hacia ambos. Dipper corrió hábilmente hacia la llave de energía de la cabaña al notar que lo seguía el asesino y se apoyó en ella dándole la espalda, espero a que el asesino golpeara y se desparramo en la pared para que el golpe del objeto metálico diera contra los cables eléctricos provocando que Sajon se electrocute.

-¡La tengo!-Grito Pacifica levantado las llaves del auto y lanzándolas hacia Dipper, quien las recogió y entro al auto rápidamente mientras el enmascarado se recuperaba de la descarga eléctrica.

Una vez el enmascarado se recuperó del choque eléctrico y busco a sus víctimas con la mirada, para sorpresa suya lo siguiente que vio fue las luces delanteras del auto alumbrándolo, para después ver como el auto aceleraba hacia el hasta atropellarlo, Dipper no se detuvo ahí uso el auto para embestir al asesino hasta dejarlo atrapado entre el vehículo y un tronco, seguido de esto Dipper bajo del auto y se reunio con Pacifica y Katrina para regresar a la cabaña y ayudara su hermana.

XxXxX

Por su parte Robbie y compañía se esforzaban por abrirse paso hacia la cabaña, por suerte Grenda era fuerte y lanzaba objetos contundentes contra los granjeros zombis que se acercaban. Robbie también peleo hábilmente demostrando que sus padres le habían enseñado algo empujando a los cadáveres unos contra otros, arrebatándoles sus armas y usándolas contra ellos, mientras Tambry y Candy se mantenían entre los dos. Finalmente los cuatro también regresaron a la cabaña.

Más tarde los tres grupos de adolescentes se encontraron en frente de la cabaña del misterio.

-Muy bien Pines ¿Cómo solucionamos esto?-Pregunto Robbie bastante enojado.

En ese momento los adolescentes notaron que gran cantidad de monstruos salían del bosque cortesía de la película "el valle maldito"

-¡Todos adentro!-Dio la orden Wendy señalando la cabaña y pronto todos se apresuraron a entrar.

-¿Dónde están Thompson y los demás?-Pregunto Robbie preocupado antes de entrar a la cabaña.

-Ni idea-Dijo Wendy algo preocupada por sus amigos mientras cerraba la puerta una vez se encontraron todos dentro.

-¿Alguna idea para solucionar esto Dipper?-Pregunto Tambry mirando al castaño.

Dipper estaba pensativo y Mabel tomo la palabra.

-¿Le diste el dado de infinitas caras a Craig, verdad Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel mirando a su hermano.

-Si…-Dipper bajo la mirada se sentía responsable y Craig por su parte culpable, no había cumplido con la confianza que Dipper le brindo.

-La última vez que nos pasó esto, todo se resolvió cuando el tío Stan y yo ganamos el juego, tal vez lo que debemos hacer es… derrotar a los monstruos.

-¡Hay como decenas criaturas allá afuera!-Grito Robbie irritado.

En ese momento los hermanos Stan bajaron desde el segundo piso

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Pregunto el tío Ford irritado y Dipper se preocupó aún más, Ford se enojaría si se entera lo que paso.

-Yo… tío Ford…-Dipper se puso nervioso.

-Pensamos que estarían aburridos, acaba de haber un apagón… Cielos ¿Por qué las caras tan serias? ¿Quién se murió?-Pregunto Stan sorprendido.

-Nadie, aun-Respondió Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento los monstruos comenzaron a golpear puertas y ventanas, por suerte los demás se habían dedicado a cubrirlas.

-¿Qué está pasando Dipper?-Insistió Ford con voz más firme.

Dipper suspiro.-El dado de infinitas caras libero a los monstruos de nuestras películas de terror…

-Sabes que no debías tocar eso-Comento Ford irritado.

-De hecho fue mi culpa señor-Craig dio un paso al frente-Fui yo el que lo dejo caer.

-Pero yo fui el que se lo presto-Agrego Dipper.

Los demás miraban disgustados a ambos adolescentes.

-Interpreto que todo esto es culpa de ustedes dos-Comento Robbie irritado.

-Ray también tiene algo de culpa-La pelirroja señalo al moreno a su lado con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Gracias? Mejor anúncialo en twiter-Comento Ray sarcásticamente.

-Ya está hecho-Respondió Tambry con su teléfono en mano.

-¡Basta!-Grito Mabel parándose en la mesa- no tenemos tiempo de culpar a nadie, resolvamos esto antes de que esos monstruos nos hagan pedacitos.

-Alterare el sistema de seguridad para que destruya a los monstruos… hagan tiempo-Dijo Ford bajando al sótano.

-Los que sepan hacer algo útil tomen un arma-Dijo Stan buscando su bate bajo el sofá, para luego acercarse a una ventana y golpear a un monstruo en la cara derribándolo.

Dipper tomo sus guantes eléctricos, Pacifica tomo arpón de pesca que tenían en el garaje, Katrina tomo el bate de criquet que había usado Dipper anteriormente, Mabel lanzo fuegos artificiales en la cara de las criaturas que se asomaban en las ventanas, Grenda llego más lejos arrojando un sofá completo contra un grupo de criaturas.

-Era mi favorito-Lamento Stan al ver como su sofá salió volando por la ventana.

Los monstruos empezaban a presionar, las paredes empezaban a crujir como si fueran a romperse ante los ataques de las criaturas.

Una criatura tomo el brazo de Pacifica y estuvo por jalarlo, pero Katrina golpeo a la criatura logrando salvar a la rubia.

-uff…-Pacifica miro a la castaña sorprendida.

-Ya estamos a mano-Respondió Katrina golpeando la cara del mismo monstruo.

Otra criatura estuvo a punto de morder a Katrina, pero Pacifica la salvo con su arpón.

-Pacifica Northwest siempre está un paso adelante-Respondió la rubia sonriéndole a la castaña.

-Retiro lo dicho eres una contrincante interesante-Comento Katrina con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… Espera ¿Qué?-Contesto Pacifica enojada.

Mabel y Dipper se divertían acabando con monstruos por su lado, Craig y Ray cuidaron la cocina.

Después de unos minutos las criaturas lograron colarse dentro de la casa gracias a su gran número.

-¡Al segundo piso! ¡Ahora!-Grito Stan y los adolescentes lo siguieron.

Todos subieron, Stan dejo a todos adelantársele mientras golpeaba a las criaturas en la escalera, finalmente siguió a todos a su habitación y abrió la ventana para salir al tejado, para más desastre habían criaturas voladoras acechando a los adolescentes.

-Debimos haber visto mi historia de vampiros y hombres lobo-Comento Mabel.

-No, eso sería mil veces peor-Comentaron Dipper, Craig y Wendy a la vez.

Una de las criaturas voladoras tomo a Craig y lo alzo por los aires, todos vieron horrorizados esto, sabían que los monstruos de esa película asesinaban de maneras muy gráficas.

En ese momento los rayos de los tótems alrededor de la cabaña se encendieron y comenzaron a acabar con todos los monstruos que había alrededor.

La criatura que sujetaba a Craig no fue la excepción dejando a este caer luego de ser perforada por uno de esos rayos, por suerte Craig cayó sobre un árbol cuyas ramas disminuyeron su caída hasta que este cao al suelo.

-El karma… si existe…-Comento Craig adolorido.

Una vez se acabó con las criaturas todos se reunieron.

-¿Entonces acabo?-Pregunto Tambry asustada.

El teléfono de Wendy sonó, esta al ver de quien era la llamada noto que era de Thompson por lo que contesto rápidamente.

-¡Thompson! ¿Dónde están?-Pregunto Wendy alterada.

-Por el lago… amm… estamos en una situación algo incomoda-Explico Thompson-¿Vienen?

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Wendy alertada.

-Aparentemente… seremos el sacrificio de una especie de culto o algo así…-Dijo Thompson bastante aterrado.

-¡Sálvanos Wendy!-Se escuchó un grito de Nate.

-Vamos para allá-Respondió Wendy cortando la llamada-Ya sé dónde están Thompson y los demás… tenemos que ayudarles.

Dipper miro a Pacifica un tanto preocupado.

-Pacifica puedes usar tu celular y buscar un resumen de la película "el valle maldito" necesitamos saber cómo acabar esto-Explico Dipper brevemente.

-Claro…-Respondió la rubia mientras buscaba información-Oh oh… Esto aún no termina-

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-La película trata de que los adolescentes deben morir, para evitar que un Dios destruya la tierra-Explico Pacifica mirando a todos aterrada

-Dices que si nadie muere…-Candy trago saliva.

-Todos lo harán-Respondió Dipper.

Ahora la expresión de todos era aún más preocupante.

-Muy bien… ya está… todo acabo…-Robbie cayo de rodilla siendo consolado por su novia quien lo abrazo.

-¿Hay alguna otra manera?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-Déjame ver…-Pacifica trato de buscar más información, pero su teléfono se apagó-Rayos… la batería…

-¿Nadie aquí la ha visto?-Pregunto Mabel mirando a los demás, todos se notaban nerviosos. Para sorpresa de todos en especial de Wendy tras un suspiro el primero en hablar fue Ray.

-Hay…una forma…-Dijo Ray brevemente- (Si no lo explico yo también moriré, pero ahora Wendy creerá que soy un mentiroso)-Pensó el moreno enojado- No será fácil.

Luego de que Ray explicara brevemente el plan, los demás se dividieron, Wendy, Robbie, Mabel, Craig y Ray fueron a rescatar a los adolescentes en el carrito de golf mientras los demás se quedaron a custodiar la cabaña.

-¿Estás seguro que funcionara?-Pregunto Wendy mirando de reojo a Ray algo disgustada.

-Esta película tiene un final alternativo en el que los personajes hacen esto…funcionara…-Ray estaba cabizbajo.

-Ire con Ray el mentiroso a rescatar a Thompson-Dijo Wendy disgustada cruzándose de brazos.

-Voy contigo-Dijo Dipper dando un paso al frente.

-Vamos…-Dijo Katrina parándose junto a Dipper.

-Necesito que tú y los demás se las arreglen para acabar con mascara de Querubina y Sajon-Wendy miro en dirección al asesino que se encontraba atorado entre el auto y el tronco-No tiene pinta de que eso vaya a retenerlo para siempre.

-De acuerdo-Respondió Dipper con firmeza.

-Ray conmigo. ¿Robbie?-Pregunto Wendy mirando al gótico.

-Claro que voy contigo-Dijo Robbie separándose de Tambry- Volveré pronto cariño-El gótico beso a su novia y luego se acercó a Wendy y Ray.

Mabel y Craig intercambiaron miradas.

-Nosotros también vamos-Dijo Mabel.

-Mabel…-Dipper miro a su hermana preocupado.

-No te preocupes estaré bien-Dijo la castaña mostrando su garfio volador.

-Yo cuidare de ella también Dipper-El moreno se paró al lado de Mabel al decir esto.

-Bien…-Dipper finalmente estuvo de acuerdo y los grupos se separaron.

XxXxX

Thompson parecía estar a punto de ser sacrificado junto a Nate y Lee por un grupo de aborígenes.

-La próxima vez películas en mi casa…-Comento Thompson.

-Si es que hay próxima vez-Respondió Nate.

-Viejo voy a extrañarte-Dijo Lee mirando a su amigo.

-También yo dude-Respondió Nate.

En ese momento los aborígenes prepararon una especie de lanzas para clavarlas en sus 'sacrificios', pero Wendy y compañía llegaron.

-Si acabamos con los monstruos que faltan, esto acabara-Explico Ray con firmeza.

-Bien, aquí vamos-Wendy busco atropellar a las criaturas, Mabel y Craig saltaron del auto y corrieron a rescatar a los adolescentes, Robbie y Ray bajaron del vehículo para luchar con los últimos.

XxXxX

Dipper, Pacifica y Ford se encontraban en el sótano. Dipper hacia ajustes en sus guantes mientras hablaba con su tio.

-Recuerda que si usas 'Eso' tendrás un momento antes de que los resistores se quemen y tú también quedes frito-Explico Ford mirando a su sobrino.

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado-Contesto Dipper con firmeza observando sus guantes.

-¿Cuidado con qué?-Pregunto Pacifica al no entender la charla que tenían ambos Pines.

Dipper suspiro no quería tocar el tema con Pacifica, pero ella había escuchado.-Investigue y una de las pocas formas de acabar con Sajon es derritiéndolo o hacerlo cenizas, mis guantes tienen tres modalidades la tercera era para emergencias, solo para monstruos fuertes dado que contra humanos el segundo nivel ya es mortal, crea una corriente de más allá de quince amperios, suficiente para producir quemaduras, en el momento que haga eso, quemaras a Sajon, Stan, Candy y Grenda ya están drenando gasolina de los autos…

-Te podrías hacer daño-Pacifica sonaba preocupada.

-No si hago todo a tiempo, no te preocupes-Respondió Dipper sin darle importancia.

-Debe haber otra manera…-Pacifica se notaba preocupada.

-Ya viste lo duro que es… tuve que usar corriente eléctrica y un auto para contenerlo, no tenemos muchas opciones Pacifica-Explico Dipper sujetando los hombros de la rubia.

-¡Chicos tenemos un problema!-Grito Katrina desde el primer piso.

Los tres presentes en la habitación intercambiaron miradas y subieron rápidamente.

La Querubina había vuelto y acababa de envenenar a Stan colocándole una de sus inyecciones.

-Oh no…Tío Stan ¿Qué sucedió?-Dipper corrió a ver a su tío una vez la asesina lo soltó.

-La mujer no tolera un agradable cumplido…-Comento Stan sonando bastante cansado.

-El veneno de esa mujer hace sufrir lentamente a la víctima según la película, tal vez si acabamos con esto a tiempo tu tío sobreviva-Dijo Katrina acercándose a Dipper y tocando su hombro.

Dipper miro enojado a la enmascarada, pero Katrina volvió a sujetarlo.

-Sabes que… déjame encargarme de ella, tú tienes que encargarte del inmortal.

Como si ese fuera su llamado Sajon por fin se liberó del auto que traía encima levantándolo y dejándolo a un lado.

Dipper asintió agradeciendo la ayuda de Katrina y corrió a luchar con el asesino. Katrina sin más corrió a patear a la enmascarada quitándole la máscara de una patada.

-Uff a ti sí que puedo golpearte-Comento la castaña emocionada

Para sorpresa suya la mujer se puso de pie y sacando un aerosol y un encendedor improviso un lanzallamas que por poco incendia su cabello, luego la asesina retrocedió al bosque, no quedaba mucho tiempo si no acababan pronto Stan pagaría las consecuencias, Katrina no sabía cuánto le importaba eso en verdad, pero si sabía algo, salvar al tío Stan era hacer puntos con Dipper. Sin pensar mucho más Katrina corrió al bosque tras la asesina.

Por su parte Sajon estuvo a punto de atacar a Candy y Grenda quienes estaban más cerca de él ya que se encontraban tratando de drenar la gasolina del auto.

Pacifica lanzo su arpon salvando a sus amigas, sin embargo Sajon simplemente tuvo que arrancárselo como si nada, esto le dio tiempo a Dipper de activar la frecuencia tres de sus guantes y tomar al asesino de su nuca pasándole gran cantidad de corriente.

Las chispas volaron mientras el asesino gritaba y se retorcía, Dipper solo lo sujetaba con fuerza, observando sus guantes, notando como cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte el olor a quemado.

-¡Suéltalo ya!-Grito Pacifica preocupada.

Dipper lo soltó y un segundo antes sus guantes hicieron corto circuito, el adolescente se los quito rápidamente solo para ver como las palmas de sus manos quedaron quemadas tras utilizarlo. Sajon por su parte presentaba quemaduras en todas partes y había caído de bruces al suelo, paralizado ante la gran cantidad de corriente electrica, Pacifica miro preocupada a Dipper y a Stan.

-¡Échenle la gasolina ya!-Grito Pacifica.

Las chicas no tardaron en obedecer, Ford por su parte disparo rápidamente con un arma laser una vez noto que la criatura quedo cubierta de gasolina el asesino se encendió en llamas y al final poco a poco empezó a quedar echo cenizas ante la mirada de los presentes.

XxXxX

Wendy y compañía se la arreglaron para derrotar a los últimos monstruos y salvar a sus amigos.

-Uff… Bien hecho dudes-Wendy observo la puesta de sol-Lo logramos.

En ese momento empezó a haber un temblor.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo ahora?!-Pregunto Wendy irritada.

-Los dioses están despertando, parece que no lo logramos, aún debe haber una criatura viva…-Dijo Ray nervioso.

XxXxX

En la cabaña del misterio también sintieron el temblor, Pacifica noto que Katrina aún no había regresado.

-Quédate aquí…-Pacifica se puso de pie dejando a Dipper quien tenía las manos quemadas y camino hacia el bosque en la dirección que había tomado Katrina.

-¡Pacifica espera!-Grito Dipper, aún le dolía mucho la quemadura y sus manos tenían heridas, pero pudo reunir fuerzas para correr tras ella.

Ford también tuvo la intención de ir a ayudar, pero entonces notaron la gran cantidad de conejitos zombis que quedaban Ford se dedicó a dispararles y Candy y Grenda ayudaron. Grenda arrojando objetos y Candy tomando el arma de Sajon y golpeando a algunos conejos zombis.

Dipper observo la situación en la cabaña, pero al ver que su tío parecía tener todo bajo control corrió tras Pacifica.

XxXxX

Katrina trataba de acabar con la Querubina, pero era una asesina muy hábil y había puesto variedad de trampas en el bosque, dardos con veneno, lanzas afiladas en el suelo, explosivos que reaccionaban ni bien ella pasaba.

Uno de los temblores en el suelo le indico a Katrina que el tiempo se acababa.

-No hay tiempo he…-Katrina cerro los ojos, luego los abrió y estos eran amarillos.

Mientras Pacifica caminaba lo siguiente que escucho fue un aullido en el bosque, luego ruidos bastante violentos cuando llego, la querubina estaba siendo masacrada por una criatura con forma de bestia.

La rubia se tapó la boca con ambas manos y retrocedió, sea lo que sea era lo más feroz que ella allá visto, la atemorizaba el solo verla. Entre más retrocedía término por romper una rama con su pie provocando que la criatura la observara directamente.

Pacifica solo observo a la criatura, estaba paralizada tenía mucho miedo, no fue hasta que la criatura gruño que su cuerpo reacciono empezó a huir. Huyo más fuerte se tropezó rodo por el suelo, se levantó y siguió corriendo hasta encontrar a Dipper que la seguía.

-¡Corre! ¡Hay una bestia ahí! ¡Es lo más aterrador que he visto!-Hablo la rubia agitada.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendido-Espera… ¿Cómo era?

-Peluda, grande, con ojos dorados y una complexión delgada, pero se veía muy fuerte, hizo añicos a la asesina como si nada-Explico Pacifica muy nerviosa.

-Revisare…-Dipper dio un paso al frente.

-¡No! Huyamos, eso no es… como nada que haya visto antes, su sola presencia me aterra Dipper-Pacifica sonaba demasiado nerviosa, Dipper odiaba admitirlo, pero eso solo levantaba su curiosidad-¿Qué hay de Katrina?

-¿Qué tiene Katrina?-Pregunto la castaña saliendo del bosque mientras parecía estar acomodando su blusa.

Los temblores se detuvieron en ese momento.

-Parece que lo logramos…-Comento Katrina satisfecha.

-¿Qué paso con la enmascarada? ¿Viste a la bestia?-Pacifica aun sonaba nerviosa.

-¿Bestia? Oh… si… la criatura que acabo con la Querubina, debe ser una del bosque, dado que parece que los temblores acabaron, ganamos-Katrina camino hacia la cabaña del misterio, sus piernas temblaban, Dipper la observo algo preocupado.

XxXxx

En la cabaña del misterio Ford suspiro satisfecho, una vez le disparo al último conejo zombi, todo volvió a la normalidad y el dado de infinitas caras apareció ahí en el suelo Ford lo recogió y lo guardo.

Poco después los adolescentes se reunieron en el pórtico de la cabaña del misterio.

-La próxima vez veamos una comedia-Comento Robbie robándose la atención de los presentes.

-Yo estaré castigado el resto del verano-Comento Thompson mirando el auto de su madre.

-¿Por qué me mentiste sobre que te asustaban las películas de terror?-Pregunto Wendy disgustada observando a Ray.

-Creí que eso te parecería tierno-Mintió el moreno mirando a una enojada pelirroja que se cruzó de brazos y miro en otra dirección.

Dipper mojaba sus manos en agua aún estaban adoloridas, Ford se acercó a su sobrino y le hecho un brebaje en sus manos que lo sano mágicamente.

-Acabo de prepararlo, usando algunos materiales del bosque que tenia de sobra en el sótano…-Ford suspiro y se sentó junto a Dipper-Lamento haberme enojado.

-No, está bien… hoy casi causo un completo desastre…-Dipper miro el suelo cabizbajo.

-No, el desastre lo iba a causar yo-Comento Craig acercándose a ambos junto a Mabel-debí tener más cuidado.

-No fue tu culpa ¿Fue Ray verdad?-Pregunto el castaño mirando al moreno fijamente.

Craig esquivo la mirada de Dipper.-Son cosas de hermanos… no te preocupes él es algo torpe, pero si lo que te preocupa es Wendy, ella estará bien-Mintió el moreno.

Pacifica aún se notaba algo nerviosa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Dipper, no podía sacarse a esa criatura que vio de la cabeza y le sorprendía que Katrina no estuviera alterada, había gato encerrado ahí. Pacifica miro directamente a Katrina y al verla a los ojos sintió miedo.

-Bueno…-Katrina se estiro- Hora de ir a casa.

-Katrina gracias… por salvar a mi tío-Dijo Dipper observando que Stan no solo estaba bien, si no que se encontraba llorando por los daños a su auto.

-Me debes una ¿Te parece?-Dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo-Adiós chicos-Se despidió con la mano caminando a casa.

-Yo también me voy fue una… noche… amm… intensa hasta mañana Mabel, lo siento Dipper, lo siento señor Pines-Dijo Craig despidiéndose de Mabel y mirando a Dipper y Ford.

-No hay problema Craig sé que no quisiste hacerlo, sé que no querías causar daños-Contesto Dipper con una sonrisa-Creeme yo también he causado algunos desastres.

-Si… yo… no quería…-Dijo Craig con cierto tono de voz triste dándole la espalda y caminando a casa.

-Ya debo irme chicos, nos vemos-Dijo Wendy aun con un tono de voz que expresaba disgusto.

-Oh vamos… no me puedes dejar de hablar por siempre-Dijo Ray caminando junto a Wendy.

Los demás amigos de Wendy también se marcharon quedando los Pines, Pacifica, Candy y Grenda.

-Bueno… a reparar la cabaña…-Dijo Dipper observando el desastre en su casa.

-De nuevo-Comento Mabel.

-¿Ya es de dia?-Pregunto la abuelita de Soos saliendo de la casa.

IXP JBKQFOXV QFBKBK NXQXP ZMOQXP

Próximo Capitulo: El juicio del tiempo

Soos y Melody llegaron a la cabaña del misterio, solo para ver como Stan, Dipper y Mabel se encontraban reparando el lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-Pregunto Melody sorprendida.

-Solo lo de siempre-Respondió Soos con voz calmada.

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno tal parece que algunas cosas están comenzando a ocurrir, si bien este capítulo no me pareció difícil de escribir (la inspiración no fue un problema) fue trabajoso...si hay algo que me cansa al escribir es cambiar las escenas... pasar de romance a misterio... de misterio a acción... normalmente escribo cada parte del capítulo en días distintos y me tomo uno más para corregir... ahí verifico si la personalidad de los personajes está bien hecha y si no deje algo claro**

 **Para este capítulo lo trabajoso fue que involucro una investigación, por suerte soy fan de las películas de terror pero tuve que decidir cuales parodiaba... ya quiero leer los comentarios "Zasumi hubieras usado esta película" xD bueno respeto opiniones: 3**

 **Daré mi respuesta a los reviews que se ha hecho esperar más de sesenta días:') los extrañe!**

 **(Rayos... esto tomara tiempo...)**

 **X29: Estoy seguro de que esta vez me tarde más... lamento la demora, De hecho Cori ya tiene un triángulo amoroso (no estas prestando atención) ya se verá que haré con la nueva versión de giffany. Katrina? una chica lobo? de donde sacas esas locuras jaja... x.x Sí. Jajaja supongo que ya abra tiempo de ver que tanto mejoro Dipper, en este capítulo eso no pudo ser resaltable puesto que sus enemigos eran de ficcion ataques realistas no surten tanto efecto, pero oye desarmo a Sajon xD Tendrás que esperar antes que se rompa el anonimato, pero si te das cuenta... todo indica que el momento se va acercando...**

 **gargola: Mabel tiene sus propios talentos, aún no he tenido tiempo de mostrarlo del todo, pero créeme para mi Mabel es la contrincante femenina más difícil de vencer en este fic.**

 **Rose: Paciencia, el dipcifica llegara cuando tenga que llegar y si tiene que llegar. Como ves Mabel y Pacifica son muy buenas amigas en este punto de la historia y por supuesto que ella la apoya aun así no deja de también llevarse bien con Katrina. Considere explicar uno de los mundos que vivió Dipper y quizá en algún momento haya algún flashback, pero también pensé que no era necesario, además... no es como si supiera exactamente lo que vivió Ford ahí, solo sé que fue intenso.**

 **Pues para que te digo que no Stan Pines es lo máximo :') Interesante comparación la de Tobe, yo me considero un 8.2 de celoso.**

 **Y si... de hecho ya tengo 23, el 21 cumplí 23... nadie se acordó... excepto Meteoserpent u.u**

 **Estoy al día siempre en Steven y en Star estoy ansioso porque llegue la sexta steven bomb y la tercera temporada de star, ahora mismo me encuentro entretenido viendo la quinta temporada de samurai jack.**

 **Que bella san valentine (el doble de atrasado de mi parte) :3**

 **Sara: Jajaja no sé porque me ponías 16 años? pero gracias :3 me alegra que disfrutes la trama que estoy creando, espero saber tu opinión también de este capítulo.**

 **Guest: ya lo seguí xD**

 **JJNNRR: Jajaja no juzgare tu ortografía, tienes razón le pondré mas atención a los reviews, es solo que estos días me he demorado tanto en subir capítulos que me sentí algo apurado y presionado... debes comprender... responderé adecuadamente desde ahora. Además también debes entender que soy universitario a veces no cuento con demasiado tiempo que digamos x.x ¡Espero que te gustara este capítulo! Y tus tres spoilers: El cumpleaños de Soos ocurre en el cap. siguiente, Dipper se enterara de lo que hizo Craig en el cap. el contratiempo, viajaran al futuro.**

 **xd:Tal vez regrese el festival, pero no te aseguro... que ahí se de el Dipcifica, al menos no que se concretara ahí.**

 **Samantha: Sha volví, tratare de no hacerte esperar de nuevo realmente lo siento.**

 **antho: Amm... no pude leer tu email... probablemente la página lo censuro... déjamelo desde antes del arrobagmail y te busco.**

 **xd: De hecho acertaste con eso, si abra el día del amor en el capítulo 29.**

 **paciper123: Pensé en que Pacifica también le de celos a Dipper y créeme Dipper seria más celoso que Pacifica, pero... lo dejare para otro fic, este fic ya tiene muchos OC me da cosa incluir más... siento que perdería el balance. Me alegra que consideres que estoy manejando bien a los personajes y me disculpo por la demora en actualizar.**

 **Owen (Y las otras dos cuentas que fingiste): Antes de criticar el fic da argumentos... ni siquiera merecias que respondiera.**

 **Eso es todo! Gracias a todos por leer el capítulo, espero volver a leer sus adorables reviews pronto: 3 Zasumi los ama: 3**

Escena Extra

Ray llego a la base de los guardianes, ahí se encontraban los demás miembros a excepción de Katrina y Craig.

-Traigo nueva información… ya sé cómo pasar el sistema de seguridad de la cabaña-Explico Ray con un sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Katrina y Craig se encontraban a un costado de la cabaña del misterio muy tarde.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Craig en un susurro.

-Lo que me dijiste anoche… lo que Dipper te dijo y la actitud de Pacifica además de la suciedad en su ropa… me hizo tener una hipótesis-Katrina se arrodillo y empezó a gatear debajo de la cabaña del misterio-Ven-Siseo la castaña mirando al moreno.

-Voy…-Craig gateo detrás de ella-¿A dónde se supone que nos lleve est…?

Craig miro sorprendido como había un agujero que servía de conducto al laboratorio de Dipper.

-Esto… podría ser muy útil-Dijo Katrina sonriendo.


	27. El Juicio del tiempo

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí Zasumi diciéndoles! CAPITULO 27! –Inserten música con mucho Hype- Ejem…-Recupera la compostura- En fin, extrañe mucho publicar un capítulo en esta página, este capítulo tiene una de mis tramas favoritas. Espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **Advertencia: Se vienen los exámenes finales de la universidad asi que no empezare a escribir sino hasta de aquí a dos semanas… sean pacientes :D Los quiero! (A la mayoría) :D**

 **Juicio Del Tiempo**

Era una mañana brillante frente a la cabaña del misterio, la familia Pines, Abuelita, Wendy, Craig, Pacifica y Katrina habían asistido con motivo de preparar una fiesta sorpresa para Soos.

Dipper y Mabel eran los más enérgicos asegurándose de que todo esté en orden en la fiesta de su amigo, Stan llevaba un gorro de fiesta y se encontraba sentado mientras revisaba el ultimo catálogo de su revista favorita de cadenas de oro para hombres mayores, Ford por su parte parecía no ser consciente de la celebración ya que a pesar de llevar un gorro y un silbato de fiesta, se encontraba trabajando bastante concentrado en un nuevo par de guantes para Dipper debido a que los anteriores había hecho corto circuito en la lucha de hace dos días.

Abuelita por su parte se encontraba sentada sonriendo con un pastel sobre su regazo que tenía una vela con un símbolo de interrogación, por su parte Wendy y Pacifica colocaban los vasos de plástico junto a las bebidas en una mesa, mientras Katrina y Craig se aseguraban de que la comida no falte trayendo tazones de distintas golosinas desde la cocina.

Mientras colocaban los vasos Wendy noto que Pacifica se encontraba pensativa, extraña como si no supiera que está en la fiesta sorpresa de Soos, sino en un lugar distinto un lugar probablemente tenebroso por su expresión. Wendy decidió alarmar a la rubia para regresarla a la agradable realidad así que poso su mano en el hombro de la rubia y la samaqueo suavemente.

-Oye, Pacifica-Wendy comenzó a chasquear sus dedos frente a la rubia luego de agitarla en un intento de devolverla a la realidad- ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hola?

Pacifica dio un salto asustada, el momento en el que la mano de Wendy la samaqueo para ella fue exactamente el mismo momento en que la bestia que había visto hace dos días la vio a los ojos, ojos aterradores.

El repentino salto acompañado de un grito por parte de la rubia fue suficiente para distraer la atención de todos en la fiesta hacia ella.

-Dude. ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo alterada…-Wendy hablo con un tono suave indicándole que estaba preocupada por ella.

-Estoy bien... es… no, no es nada…-Pacifica miro a Katrina por un momento, la castaña solo le mantuvo la mirada, esto le hizo sentir cierta incomodidad-Necesito un poco de aire…-Una vez dicho esto la rubia empezó a caminar hacia el bosque.

-Claro… ya estamos afuera, pero como gustes…-Respondió Wendy algo confundida ante la actitud de Pacifica.

Dipper no perdió de vista lo que acababa de ocurrir con Pacifica en ningún momento, él estaba más preocupado que nadie porque sabía que Pacifica llevaba así ya dos días ¿tan terrible era la sensación de encarar a la criatura que ella vio?

El castaño se dispuso a caminar tras ella, pero su hermana lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

-Creo que debes dejármelo por esta vez Dipper, ella necesita una amiga-Mabel hablo con una franqueza poco habitual en ella.

-De acuerdo…-Respondió simplemente el adolescente extrañado por la convicción en la voz de su hermana.

Mabel dejo solo a Dipper para ir a hablar con Pacifica mientras su hermano la miraba alejarse para después notar que aun necesitaba ayuda para colgar el letrero de "Feliz Cumpleaños Soos"

-Déjame ayudarte con eso-Dijo Wendy sorprendiendo al castaño quien no la había visto acercarse.

-Gracias Wendy-Dipper sonrió amablemente.

-Está bien dude-Wendy le devolvió la sonrisa y se paró al lado opuesto de Dipper mientras intentaban colgar el cartel-Y dime… ¿Qué le pasa a tu princesa?

-Esta así desde lo de hace dos días… sea lo que sea que haya visto, la dejo bastante perturbada-Contesto Dipper mientras colocaba el cartel por su lado con un semblante que reflejaba preocupación.

-Sabes…al principio… me preocupaba que ella no fuera capaz de seguirle el ritmo a tus aventuras…-Wendy coloco el cartel por su lado-Pero… la he visto en acción y no me puedo imaginar que pudo ver para quedar así, sea lo que sea… creo que incluso yo estaría algo alterada… tal vez…

-Si… yo tampoco tengo idea de que pudo haber visto-Respondió Dipper mirando con preocupación hacia donde se encontraban su hermana y la rubia charlando.

Por su parte, para Craig no pasó desapercibido el asunto de Pacifica tampoco, en un susurro y aprovechando que caminaba junto a Katrina, Craig decidió interrogarla.

-¿Qué crees que le sucede a Northwest? Lleva un tiempo extraña…-Comento el moreno un tanto preocupado.

Katrina se limitó a responder con cierta serenidad mientras se encogía de hombros-Ella me vio…

El moreno no tuvo que pensar más de medio segundo para entender lo que su querida 'prima' quería decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te vio? ¿Ella…Ella sabe lo que eres...?-Craig de pronto sonó bastante preocupado

-No… pero tal vez tiene algunas sospechas…tal vez… si es más lista de lo que aparenta…-Katrina miro hacia Pacifica-Tengo que hacer algo con ella antes que ate los cabos sueltos ¿Tienes tu arma borra recuerdos?

-¡Katrina no!-Craig se exalto ante la petición de la castaña por lo que rápidamente miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien había notado que alzo la voz, luego en un tono más bajo continuo hablando- No podemos… ya es algo tarde…todos saben que ella vio algo en el bosque, solo mira a tu alrededor todos cuchichean al respecto… Hacer que lo olvide solo hará más sospechoso todo esto…

-Nos dará tiempo-Debatió ella para luego insistir-Préstamela…

Craig dio dos pasos atrás alejándose de Katrina demostrando que se rehusaba a hacerlo.-No es buena idea-Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Modificare sus recuerdos, ella creerá que vio otra cosa… tal vez hasta se calme un poco-Debatió la castaña sabiendo que no podía quitársela por la fuerza podría llamar la atención de alguien.

-Deja que Mabel se encargue de calmarla… y no hagas nada sospechoso hasta entonces… Katrina por esta vez confía en mi… yo también he estado cerca de arruinar las cosas en ocasiones, por ahora… será mejor que… actúes normal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Katrina un tanto disgustada.

-Se una chica normal… olvida a los guardianes… olvida tu "enfermedad" y si no puedes hacerlo solo… procura que ellos te perciban de esa forma-El moreno hablo con cautela esperando no disgustar a su "prima"

Katrina miro hacia Dipper, él lo noto y la saludo cosa que hizo sonreír a la castaña.-De acuerdo… solo por esta vez lograste ponerme de buen humor-Respondió la castaña caminando hacia Dipper.

Por su parte Mabel se encontraba charlando con Pacifica.

-Sé que debió ser horrible, pero vamos… eres una sobreviviente del raromagedon, fuiste una de las pocas en ir directo al palacio de Bill ¿no te vas a dejar vencer por una criatura enorme y feroz o sí?-Mabel trato de darle coraje a Pacifica

-Mabel tu y yo sabemos que aquella vez no fui útil… lo que pude hacer se arruino cuando tus tíos tuvieron esa pelea-Pacifica bajo la mirada, se le notaba bastante decaída-No soy una aventurera como ustedes... he tratado de no creerme lo que sucedía… he tratado de creer que puedo hacerlo, que puedo ser como ustedes, pero… mi padre tiene razón…

-Espera ¿Tu padre? ¿Qué es lo que Preston dijo esta vez…?-Pregunto Mabel disgustada.

Pacifica suspiro.- No puedo enojarme por esto…

 **Flashback.**

Pacifica huía aterrada, escuchando las pisadas de un feroz cuadrúpedo yendo tras ella mientras ella evitaba toda la vegetación del bosque que se interponía en su camino tratando de escapar de la criatura. Finalmente la criatura la alcanzo revolcándola por el suelo, ella la vio cara a cara, sintió como sus fauces se acercaban a su cara buscando devorarla.

Finalmente la rubia despertó pegando un grito, en cuestión de segundos sus padres llegaron a su habitacion alarmados temiendo que se tratara del ataque de algún homicida encapuchado.

-¡¿Todo en orden Pacifica?!-Pregunto Preston Northwest alarmado blandiendo un palo de golf.

-Estoy bien padre…-Respondió la rubia tratando de calmar su respiración.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-Pregunto Priscilla preocupada.

-Si…-La rubia abrazo sus rodillas y bajo la mirada.

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas, luego Priscila toco el hombro de su esposo antes de caminar de nuevo a su habitación mientras Preston caminaba hacia Pacifica para sentarse a los pies de su cama.

-Hija… tu madre y yo hemos charlado al respecto…-Preston suavizo su tono de voz, estaba por comprobar si los talleres de "cómo hablar con tus hijos" eran realmente una estafa como él pensaba o no- No fueron las películas lo que te aterraron ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué crees eso?-Pregunto ella mirando a su padre.

-Yo te conozco muy bien Pacifica, no eres una chica débil, ninguna película de Hollywood con guiones baratos y buenos efectos especiales te tendría sin dormir dos noches seguidas ¿Paso algo raro en casa de los Pines?

Pacifica soltó una risa.-Siempre pasa algo raro en casa de los Pines y eso casi siempre es una experiencia nueva y divertida…

-¿Casi?-Pregunto Preston haciendo énfasis en la mejor palabra de la que podía aferrarse de esa oración.

Pacifica no quería hablar de esto con su padre, no quería darle más argumentos para que no la dejen juntarse con la familia Pines o para que desprecien más a Dipper, pero se sentía muy mal por el tema y realmente necesitaba decirlo-Vi una criatura horrible padre, mi sangre se congelo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de esa…esa cosa…nunca antes había estado así de asustada.

Preston le ofreció un cálido abrazo a su hija que está no tardo en corresponder.-Sabes lo que te voy a decir ¿Verdad?

-Lo se… y es por eso que no quería contártelo-Respondió la rubia en medio del abrazo.

Preston suspiro.-Ha de ser un mundo emocionante ¿eh? Aventuras, monstruos… ser el héroe de la historia, conociste a alguien que cambio tu mundo ¿Verdad hija?-Preston miro a su hija y esta se sonrojo un poco- Pero esta es solo una parte de tu vida…-El hombre apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hija-Hija… tu no naciste para arriesgarte a perder la vida cada día, nosotros no estamos cómodos temiendo que salgas a una de tus aventuras y nunca regreses… o que te hagan algo, dime… tú crees que si el muchacho… ehmm…-Preston se froto la barbilla recordando el nombre-…Dipper… hubiera visto a esa criatura ¿Estaría aterrado?

Pacifica se detuvo a pensarlo, no pudo evitar recordar la curiosidad acompañada de un sentimiento de emoción en la expresión de Dipper cuando ella le conto de la criatura que vio el día anterior.

-No… probablemente estaría… entusiasmado…-Respondió Pacifica bajando la mirada.

-Esa es la diferencia entre ustedes dos…-Preston se puso de pie-Tal vez lo mejor para él sea encontrar alguien que sea aficionada a sus locas aventuras y para ti…encontrar aquello que realmente te guste y a alguien que se pueda acoplar a eso-Dicho esto Preston se puso de pie- Practica alguna de las tantas disciplinas que conoces eso te ayudara a calmar tu mente-Dicho este último consejo Preston se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando pensativa a su hija.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Mabel escucho todo esto y miraba a Pacifica un tanto preocupada, la charla de Preston definitivamente tuvo peso esta vez.

-Pacifica tú también eres una gran aventurera, te he visto feliz y sonriendo y luchando en todas nuestras aventuras, más de una vez no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti.

-Pero no fue así la última vez. Esa criatura me aterro, no he dormido bien en dos días y… Katrina…-Pacifica miro a Katrina fijamente.

-¿Qué tiene Katrina?-Pregunto Mabel mientras también dirigía su mirada hacia la adolescente.

-Ella miro fijamente a la criatura y mírala… está muy bien…-Pacifica vio a Katrina acercarse y charlar con Dipper-No es broma cuando dicen que ella sería mejor para el…

Mabel sintió tal coraje ante la actitud derrotista de la rubia que antes de darse cuenta le pego una bofetada y la tomo de los hombros.- ¡Regresa a ti misma mujer! ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Pacifica Northwest?! Mírate… Hecha un mar de inseguridades por tercera vez en menos de siete días, viste una criatura y te aterraste… ¿Crees que a mí y a Dipper no nos ha pasado? Hemos huido aterrados millones de veces, no somos diferentes a ti, la única diferencia es que cuando llego el momento de enfrentar nuestros miedos lo hicimos, yo le temía a figuras de plastilina por el amor de Dios, Dipper… no era tan valiente cuando llego el año pasado le temía a prácticamente todo, luego salto a robots gigantes desde acantilados para salvarme, enfrentamos juntos a Bill y tú también lo hiciste.

Pacifica miro a su amiga a los ojos.

-Tú también puedes hacerlo Pacifica, eres la persona más capaz que conozco, así que no vuelvas a caer en inseguridades o la próxima vez lo hare en serio-Haciendo referencia a la bofetada.

-Así que así es como se siente que te sermonee tu mejor amiga-Comento Pacifica divertida acariciando su mejilla, no puedo evitar recordar una de esas miles de frases que encuentras en redes sociales sobre las relaciones entre mejores amigas-Me vengare en cuando tu tengas un momento de debilidad, pero por ahora… considerare que me lo merecía-La rubia sonrió mirando a su amiga.

-Esa es la Pacifica que conozco-Respondió Mabel sonriendo-Aún hay tiempo de que decidas que es lo que quieres, pero hay cosas que no puedes negar… que ya sabes que quieres-La castaña abrazo a la rubia y la acomodo para que mire en dirección a Dipper logrando sonrojarla.

-¡Basta!-Grito Pacifica empujando a Mabel para luego reír ambas juntas.

En ese momento el teléfono de Dipper sonó y esté les índico a todos los presentes que guardaran silencio.

Dipper puso el teléfono en altavoz y todos escucharon atentamente, se trataba de Melody

-Espero que estés pasando bien tu cumpleaños sin ningún tipo de sorpresa esperándote en casa-Se escuchó decir a la chica a través del teléfono.

-Ahm… Gracias por avisarme. Empezaba a sospechar por la venda en los ojos-Comento Soos alegre.

-Qué cosas piensas cariño… entremos por detrás… es la nueva moda en… amm… Ucrania...

-Uh… me encanta Ucrania…

Una vez todos habían escuchado la llamada Dipper la corto.

-¡Todos a sus posiciones!-Grito Mabel.

Todos los presentes corrieron a tomar su lugar justo debajo del mensaje de Feliz Cumpleaños Soos con Abuelita al centro cargando el pastel.

Soos y Melody llegaron al patio, Soos aún tenía una banda frente a sus ojos por lo que no sabía que sus amigos le habían preparado una fiesta.

-Listo Soos…-Melody sonrió con complicidad mirando al grupo-Voy a quitarte la venda…

-Uff… al fin… estas tradiciones Ucranianas son muy extrañas-Comento Soos relajado.

Melody le saco la venda a Soos y todos los presentes gritaron. "¡SORPRESA!"

-¡Wou!-Soos apoyo una mano en su pecho y lo apretó mientras buscaba calmar su respiración, una vez lo logro sonrió mirándolo a todos los presentes-¡Cielos chicos me sorprendieron! Melody me dijo que no había sorpresas y…Oh…-Soos se notaba muy emocionado por su sorpresa y luego algo torpe al darse cuenta de que era evidente.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Soos!-Gritaron todos para luego acercarse uno a uno a saludar al cumpleañero.

Luego de eso Mabel ordeno subirle a la música para empezar la fiesta. Soos ahora ya disfrutaba de su fiesta con sus amigos y su novia, pudo romper la piñata mientras Mabel, Wendy y Melody le festejaban, se tomó una foto con Stan, otra con Dipper y Craig y otra con Mabel y Wendy.

-Baila conmigo Dipper-Dijo Katrina jalando al castaño cuando este se encontraba junto a Pacifica dejando bastante disgustada a la rubia.

Dipper también bailo con Pacifica y Wendy aunque la rubia se hizo de rogar debido al disgusto de verlo bailar con Katrina, Mabel mientras tanto bailo con Craig y Waddles.

Comieron, tomaron fotos una con Waddles con pastel en sus fauces y nariz siendo abrazado por Mabel mientras Craig estaba parado atrás sonriendo, una en que salían Soos, Dipper y Craig asando salchichas, Pacifica y Katrina mirándose mal la una a la otra mientras Dipper intentaba calmarlas, otra de Mabel y Dipper cada uno junto a Soos, Melody y Soos abrazados, Stan no muy emocionado junto a un entusiasta Soos que lo abrazaba bruscamente para la foto, Ford soplando su silbato de fiesta sin dejar de trabajar en su máquina, otra con Abuelita y Soos, en resumen… la habían pasado genial.

Ya después de varias horas solo quedaban el grupo de adolescentes, Soos se había repletado de pastel y Melody lo había ayudado a entrar a casa, los hermanos Stan y Abuelita también ya habían entrado a casa.

-Dude que buen día-Celebro Craig comiendo pastel.

-Y que lo digas… las aventuras son geniales, pero los días calmados entre amigos no están nada mal-Comento Dipper también comiendo pastel y haciendo sonreír a Pacifica al escucharlo decir esto.

-Si, al fin un día tranquilo-Comento Craig relajado.

En ese momento una luz apareció frente a ambos adolescentes y de ella salieron cinco miembros de la policía del tiempo.

-Tranquilos todos, estamos buscando al sujeto…-El hombre leyó un texto holográfico en su brazalete- Craig

Katrina y Pacifica señalaron al moreno sin siquiera quitar su vista de sus porciones de pastel, mientras este fruncía el ceño mirando a ambas.

El oficial le puso una esposa brillante a Craig que conectaba su muñeca a la de él.

-¡Oiga!-Protesto Craig bastante enojado.

-Estás arrestado por haber viajado en el tiempo y haber alterado los acontecimientos de la línea de tiempo alfa-Explico el hombre con un tono militar.

-¡Espera! No sabía que no era legal…-Objeto el moreno mientras el hombre le colocaba las manos detrás de la espalda y las esposaba.

-Todos dicen eso-Respondió el oficial sin darle importancia a las objeciones del moreno.

-Hey, esperen…-Dipper quería objetar, pero dos policías lo sujetaron.

-¡SI! Esto es muy repentino ¿Qué se creen? ¿Los dueños del mundo?-Pregunto Mabel disgustada.

-Qué curioso escuchar eso de una pequeña adolescente americana en pleno siglo veintiuno-Objeto el oficial y luego preparo su cinta para regresar al futuro.

-¡Hey!-Dipper pisoteo fuerte al hombre a su derecha para luego golpearlo con su codo en el estómago, después pateo la rodilla del segundo soltándose. Hecho esto Dipper salto hacia el hombre que se iba a transportar con Craig desapareciendo frente a todos los invitados de la fiesta junto al moreno.

Mabel, Pacifica, Katrina y Wendy quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que esto paso.

Los otros cuatro oficiales sobrantes empezaron a desaparecer uno por uno, pero Mabel se colgó de uno de los oficiales que su hermano había agredido y tanto Pacifica como Katrina lograron sujetar una pierna de Mabel antes de que esta también fuera transportada

-¡Chicos!-Grito Wendy preocupada al verlos desaparecer-Oh no…

XxXxX

Los adolescentes aparecieron en medio de un enorme estadio, con tribunas llenas de gente del futuro y en el centro frente a ellos el imponente bebe del tiempo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Craig mirando alrededor.

-En el año 207012-Respondio una voz familiar para ellos que se acercó de entre la tribuna.

-¿Blendin?-Pregunto Dipper observando al oficial del tiempo.

-Están en problemas, te advertí que informaría de tu falta-Dijo Blendin observando al moreno.

-Dude… ya paso un mes… creí que lo habías olvidado-Dijo Craig con cierta exasperación al ver la situación en la que se encontraba

-El tiempo es un concepto muy gracioso de usarse en este punto de la historia niño-Debatió Blendin revisando su brazalete.

-¡Suéltame!-Se escuchó la queja de la rubia.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó Mabel.

-Sera mejor que te detengas-Amenazo Katrina.

Craig y Dipper voltearon a ver en la dirección de la que provenían las voces de las chicas. Las tres estaban rodeadas de oficiales quienes las amenazaban con una especie de lanzas laser que colocaron a la altura de sus cuellos indicándoles que no se muevan.

-Ustedes están arrestadas por agredir a un oficial del tiempo.

Dipper se enfureció al oír esto, pero él también fue tomado del antebrazo y lanzado contra el suelo por otro oficial.

-Y lo mismo va para ti… también agrediste a un oficial-Explico el hombre que acababa de someter al castaño que era el mismo oficial que había esposa a Craig.

-¡Suficiente!-Se escuchó la voz del poderoso bebe del tiempo.

Los oficiales y el grupo de adolescentes voltearon a ver directamente al luego del que provenía la ominosa voz.

-Sujeto… Craig… estas aquí para enfrentar tu destino y posible erradicación de la línea de tiempo original debido a tu intromisión contra la línea de tiempo alfa y la amenaza que esto representa-Dicho esto los ojos del bebe tiempo se tornaron color carmesí, preparándose para acabar con el moreno con uno de sus rayos.

-¡Alto!-Grito Pacifica llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Pacifica… ¡No!-Dipper trato de detener a la rubia sabiendo cómo se comportaba en este tipo de ocasiones.

-¡Oye! ¡Dile a tus guardias que me quiten esto de enfrente o experimentaras tantas demandas que no tendrás ni para comprar esos estúpidos pañales XXXL!

-Boom… fue un placer conocerte…Bueno en realidad no…-Comento Katrina sacando una lima de uñas y empezando a limar las suyas.

Él bebe del tiempo observo directamente a la rubia con las mejillas enrojecidas de furia.- ¿Cómo te atreves? No estoy gordo, simplemente nací rellenito…-Él bebe del tiempo se preparó para lanzar su rayo esta vez hacia la rubia quien fue dejada a un lado por los oficiales que tomaron tanto a Mabel como a Katrina dejando a Pacifica sola para cubrirse de un posible ataque del bebe del tiempo.

-¡Señor espere!-Grito Blendin llamando la atención del bebe tiempo-¡Ella es la Llama!

-¿Qué?-Pregunto él bebe tiempo mirando a Blendin mientras que se escuchaban variedad de cuchicheos por la muchedumbre.

Dipper le pego un cabezazo con la nuca al hombre que lo tenía sometido contra el suelo provocando que este lo soltara, después se puso de pie para luego correr hacia Pacifica.

Él bebe tiempo miro a Pacifica, ahora Dipper se encontraba a su costado.

-Y tú eres el pino…he oído de ti-Él bebe tiempo observo a Dipper.

-Así es… y mi hermana-Señalo a Mabel-Es la estrella fugaz… somos los únicos capaces de evitar que Bill Cipher haga lo que quiera contigo y todo lo demás… con todo respeto-Dipper miro directamente al bebe tiempo hablando con bastante valor hasta agregar la ultima parte.

-Como dirían en el siglo XXI "Turn dowm for what"-Comento el oficial que sostenía a Mabel al oficial que sostenía a Katrina.

Él bebe tiempo observo al oficial que dijo esto, Mabel se liberó rápidamente del agarre del oficial al sentir que peligraba su vida y corrió a ver a Craig mientras él bebe tiempo borraba de la existencia del oficial por su impertinente broma.

Katrina decidió golpear a su opresor y también liberarse al ver que era la única que seguía cautiva. Finalmente los cinco adolescentes se reunieron en el centro frente al bebe del tiempo, mientras de repente varios oficiales les apuntaban con armas laser.

Él bebe del tiempo levanto una mano indicándoles a los oficiales que bajen sus armas.-Eres valiente…y tengo que aceptarlo…tú y tu gente fueron muy útiles para erradicar a Bill Cipher, pero hasta donde yo sé Bill Cipher está acabado.

-¿Eso crees? Bill Cipher continúa con vida y está tramando algo nuevo-La declaración de Dipper rápidamente produjo murmullos entre los espectadores

-¡Silencio!-Grito él bebe del tiempo logrando callar a la muchedumbre-No estamos aquí para esto, estamos aquí para castigar al sujeto…-Él bebe del tiempo reviso un panel holográfico-Craig por sus crímenes.

-Correcto, nosotros solo queremos formar un dialogo, no es justo que eliminen a Craig de la existencia sin escuchar su versión de los hechos-Debatió Dipper.

-Exacto, como un juicio o algo así-Comento Mabel parada junto a Craig-¿Craig que fue lo que alteraste?

-Ah… yo…-El moreno miro en otra dirección, no quería contar aquel incidente.

-¿Un juicio, eh?-Pregunto él bebe del tiempo-Muy bien… lo haremos a la manera del siglo XXI ¿Quién de ustedes será su abogado?

-Yo lo hare-Dijo Mabel parándose frente a Craig.

-¡No!-Gritaron Craig y Dipper al unísono.

-Es decir… cariño… déjale esto a… alguien más… es serio… ya sabes si esto falla… ¡Seré borrado de la existencia!-Grito Craig al borde de los nervios.

-¿No confían en mi para sacarte de aquí?-Pregunto Mabel mirando a ambos chicos.

-Bueno…-Ambos intercambiaron miradas

-Lo tuyo es más artístico-Comento Craig.

-Mabel en tu cabeza los juicios no tienen argumentos, aún recuerdo por el que me hiciste pasar-Comento Dipper disgustado.

-Bien…-Mabel se cruzó de brazos algo disgustada-¿Entonces quien lo hará?

Katrina y Pacifica silbaron mirando en otra dirección.

-Las dos me odian…-Comento Craig mirándolas de reojo.

-Lo mío no es la política…-Objeto Katrina.

Después de pensarlo un momento, Pacifica sintió lastima por el moreno.-Yo podría hacerlo, he demandado a muchas personas en mi corta vida, pero ni si quiera sé que fue lo que hiciste, dime que fue lo que alteraste y te salvare.

Craig junto los dientes, decir eso podría ser problemático. Katrina noto esto.

-Yo lo hare-Dijo Dipper tocando el hombro de Craig-Pero lo quieras o no tendrás que decirlo tú mismo o no podremos defenderte.

-Mabel… tuvo un accidente en el que se rompía la pierna, viaje al pasado para evitarlo-Explico Craig brevemente haciendo alzar una ceja a Pacifica y Katrina ambas sospechaban que esa no era la historia al menos no la versión completa.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-Pregunto Mabel sorprendida.

-Porque… porque… no quería asustarte…-Contesto Craig tratando de inventar una excusa.

-Dipper, me encargare de esto, créeme se mucho mas de procesos penales que tu-Dijo la rubia señalándose a sí misma.

-Pacifica quiero hablar contigo…-Dipper aparto a la rubia del grupo.

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo Craig-Dijo Katrina llevándose a Craig mientras Mabel observaba a ambos grupos pensando en que podían ocultar cada uno.

XxXxx

-¿No me dejaras hacerlo?-Pregunto Pacifica enojada.

-Sé que eres mejor en estas cosas que yo, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento… y si, lo se… la historia de Craig no parece estar completa, pero es una verdad a la que quiero enfrentarme yo, si tu estas ahí parada… y resulta ser algo realmente malo la versión completa de su historia… no quiero que seas tú la que tenga que tomar la decisión de seguir defendiéndolo o no-Explico Dipper brevemente.

-¿Y porque tu si?-Pregunto Pacifica un tanto disgustada.

-Porque yo decidí confiar en el-Respondió el castaño tocando el hombro de la rubia mientras la miraba a los ojos-Una cosa más…

XxXxX

-¿Qué les estas ocultando?-Pregunto Katrina cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana? Sobre que… yo también he arruinado las cosas… el accidente que tiene Mabel… en esa versión del futuro, se lo produje yo…-Katrina por primera vez mostro una expresión de sorpresa mientras miraba con mayor atención al moreno-Quería herir a Dipper… pero… mi plan salió mal y Mabel fue la que salió herida, así que regrese en el tiempo para arreglarlo, si ellos se enteran de esto…

-Tú sí que has metido la pata-Comento ella con voz un tanto burlona.

-¡Ya lo sé! Por favor ayúdame-Imploro él.

-¿Y que se supone que haga?-Katrina miro fijamente al moreno cruzándose de brazos.

XxXxX

Craig y Dipper hablaron al unísono en ese momento con sus respectivas compañeras.

-No dejes que Mabel escuche.

XxXxX

Una vez aclarado el asunto Craig y Dipper pasaron adelante a sentarse en la mesa de acusados, el oficial que arresto a Craig aparentaba ser el demandante, él bebe del tiempo era el juez, algunas personas de a tribuna parecían hacer de jurado, Katrina, Mabel y Pacifica observaban el juicio junto al resto de la población de ese futuro.

-Sujeto Craig… Se te acusa de haber cometido una infracción directa contra el frágil tejido del espacio y tiempo… ¿Cómo te declaras?-Pregunto él bebe del tiempo.

-¡Culpacente! Digo… ¡Inolpable! No, no perdón… quise decir…ehmm…-Craig se escuchaba bastante torpe y la gente en la tribuna empezaba a murmurar ante lo dicho por el moreno mientras Mabel miraba preocupada a su novio.

-Pss… oye… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Dipper mirando al moreno.

-No lo sé, tu eres mi defensa ¡Has algo!-Siseo el moreno.

Dipper se aclaró la garganta.-Gente del jurado, respetable bebe del tiempo si me permiten…

-¡Objeción!-Grito el fiscal.

-Denegada, prosigue joven del pino-Dijo él bebe del tiempo.

-Mi cliente… no pago…-Miro a Craig frunciendo el ceño- Pudo o no pudo cometer una pequeña "falta" al interferir en la línea de tiempo… pero dígame algo… ¿Tuvo este cambio algún resultado negativo en la línea de tiempo? Alguien bueno no nació, una guerra empezara… Hasta donde yo se lo único que mi cliente hizo fue salvar a mi hermana de quedar herida y considerando que mi hermana es una pieza importante para detener a Bill…

-No decimos ese nombre aquí-Lo interrumpió él bebe del tiempo.

-En fin… para detener a cierta criatura triangular, creo que Craig hizo un bien para todos al detener ese accidente.

La gente en el estrado empezó a murmurar, las palabras de Dipper tuvieron un impacto positivo.

-Su señoría y magnificencia amo del espacio y tiempo, si me permite-Objeto el fisca

-Prosigue…-Dijo él bebe del tiempo.

-Creo que hay datos muy importantes que se están omitiendo…como… ¿Quién fue el culpable de dicho accidente?-Dijo el oficial mirando directamente a Craig.

Craig empezó a sudar y Dipper miro de reojo al moreno.

-Oye… ¿De qué está hablando?-Pregunto Dipper.

-N…No lo sé… ¡No sé! ¡Es un fanfarrón! ¡Cállese!-Grito Craig señalando al fiscal notoriamente nervioso.

XxXxX

Pacifica y Katrina recordaron el favor que les habían pedido Dipper y Craig respectivamente por lo que miraron a Mabel de reojo quien escuchaba atentamente el juicio.

-Está perdido-Comento Blendin, quien se encontraba parado junto a la chica Pines.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-Dijo Mabel mirando a Pacifica.

-Estamos en desventaja, esta es su época… Ya has estado aquí antes ¿No conoces una forma de detener esto?-Pregunto Pacifica observando.

-ummh…-Mabel trato de pensar en una forma recordando su último viaje al futuro.

-Vaya lio en el que se ha metido-Comento Katrina observando a Craig mientras se mantenía con los brazos cruzados observando el juicio.

Mabel miro de reojo a Katrina y luego volteo directamente hacia ella.

-Katrina… Hay algo que me inquieta sobre ti-Katrina se puso a la defensiva al escuchar esto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?-Pregunto disimulando completamente su nerviosismo a ser descubierta.

-¿No te importa Craig? Digo… se supone que son familia… estas demasiado tranquila, sabes que si esto falla lo borraran de la existencia misma.

Katrina suspiro.-Tan solo mira todo esto Mabel, es obvio que Craig se metió con más de lo que podía manejar… es algo tan típico de él.

-Y sin embargo son familia-La mirada de Mabel era la de una madre reprochando a dos hermanos por no llevarse bien, Katrina la miro a los ojos sintiendo cierta curiosidad, nunca antes había sentido que no podía intimidar a alguien lo que es más ella misma se salía de balance

-De acuerdo… tú ganas… Pero ¿Qué esperas que haga? Mira todo esto Mabel, no puedo simplemente hacer que Craig se libere con solo desearlo-Objeto Katrina.

-¡Eso es!-Grito Mabel dejando caer su puño sobre su palma-Tengo una idea, síganme-Mabel camino hacia dentro de la muchedumbre, Pacifica y Katrina intercambiaron miradas y luego decidieron seguirla.

-¡No les conviene detener esto!-Grito Blendin mientras veía a la chica alejarse, parecía que ninguna había escuchado la advertencia del regordete oficial.

Mabel caminaba entre la muchedumbre mirando a todos lados seguida de Pacifica y Katrina.

-¿Se puede saber que estamos buscando?-Pregunto la rubia disgustada.

-Un oficial-Respondió Mabel.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Pacifica aun sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Globmar-Fue lo único que respondió la castaña sin parar de buscar a un oficial de la policía del tiempo entre la multitud.

-¿Glob…que?-La rubia ahora estaba más confundida.

-Ahí hay uno-Dijo Mabel corriendo hacia un oficial-¡Oiga! ¡Oiga!

-¿Qué? Oh… eres la chica del siglo XXI-Dijo el hombre observándola.

-Lo retamos a un globmar-Dijo Mabel señalándolo.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto el oficial observándola-Sabes que solo un oficial del tiempo puede retar a globmar a alguien-Le explico el oficial disgustado-Ahora váyanse.

-Eso es cierto, por eso usted va a retarnos a un globmar-Respondió Mabel sonriendo confiada.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?-Pregunto el oficial observándolas.

-Porque si gana no solo tendrá un deseo a su disposición, si no también… una gran guardaespaldas-Mabel tomo a Katrina-Una experta en moda-Mabel tomo a Pacifica-Y a mí la talentosa Mabel, te hare millones de suéteres.

-¿Dices que las tres trabajaran para mi si gano?-Pregunto el oficial mirando al grupo de chicas.

-¡No!-Gritaron Pacifica y Katrina a la vez.

-Si-Contesto Mabel sonriendo.

Tanto Katrina como Pacifica tomaron a Mabel y se aislaron un poco distanciándose del oficial para charlar la alocada idea de Mabel.

-¡Estás loca!-Siseo Pacifica disgustada.

-No planeo trabajar para ese tipo-Comento Katrina cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo al oficial.

-Chicas tranquilas, oh vamos… ustedes son geniales, no perderían en estos juegos nunca-Dijo Mabel motivada.

Ambas chicas aun parecían estar dudosas.

-¿Que no son ustedes las numero uno?-Pregunto Mabel ingeniosamente.

-Yo soy la numero uno-Dijeron tanto Katrina como Pacifica señalándose a sí mismas, para luego intercambiar miradas con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, solo porque para mí será pan comido-Comento Pacifica.

-Apártate princesa, yo me encargare de esto-Comento Katrina empujando a un lado a Pacifica y caminando hacia el oficial.

Mabel y Pacifica también caminaron hacia el oficial.

-Aceptamos el trato-Dijo Mabel hablando por las tres.

-Una cosa más…Tú no puedes participar-Dijo el oficial señalando a Mabel-Ya participaste en un globmar anteriormente, esa es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida, así que mis únicas rivales serán tus compañeras la castaña y la presuntamente rubia.

-Oh… incluso en este año usan ese chiste-Comento Pacifica molesta.

-Amm…-Mabel miro preocupada a sus amigas, ellas no se llevaban bien, podía ser un problema.

-Yo puedo hacer esto sola princesa-Comento Katrina señalándose a sí misma.

-No voy a dejar mi destino en tus manos, yo me encargare-Objeto la rubia enojada.

-Bueno no planeo dejar el mío en las tuyas-Respondió Katrina enojada.

-Chicas, vamos, las dos son increíbles, si trabajan juntas acabaran más rápido-Comento la chica Pines abrazando a ambas chicas.

-Ella solo me estorbara-Comento Katrina señalando a Pacifica.

-¡Ja! Tal vez tú hayas salido de algún circo, pero yo soy mucho más astuta -La desafío la rubia.

-Qué extraño viniendo de una rubia a bueno supongo que eso solo funciona en rubias naturales-Comento Katrina con cierto cinismo.

-¡Pueden parar ya con lo de mi cabello!-Grito Pacifica disgustada.

-¡Esta decidido! ¡Las dos harán equipo!-Grito Mabel-Y yo mientras tanto iré a ver cómo va el juicio-Mabel encamino sus pasos de regreso al lugar donde se estaba dando el evento ya mencionado, pero tanto Pacifica como Katrina la detuvieron.

-¡No!-Grito Pacifica.

-Quédate-Dijo Katrina.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Mabel-Lo tienen bajo control, confió en ustedes.

-No puedes irte porque…-Pacifica miro a Katrina.

-¡…Porque nos odiamos!-Dijo Katrina rápidamente.

-¡Si! ¡Eso! Nos odiamos mucho… no puedes irte, debes estar aquí para asegurarte de que nos llevemos bien o sino podríamos arruinarlo-Sugirió la rubia.

-Así es… si no estuvieras aquí yo ya hubiera dejado que la vaporizaran-Comento Katrina señalando a Pacifica mientras está la miraba disgustada.

-La cosa es… que debes estar aquí y no acercarte para nada a ese juicio mientras nos encargamos de esto-Resumió la rubia.

-Bien… supongo que ayudo más aquí con ustedes que haya en el juicio, solo espero que Craig este bien…-Dijo Mabel mirando hacia el lugar donde se daba el juicio

XxXxX

Mientras tanto el fiscal comenzó a caminar dando vueltas frente al bebe del tiempo con una sonrisa maliciosa como un gato que por fin logro arrinconar a un ratón.

-¿Su defensa no está enterado del hecho? ¿Quién averió la máquina que lastimo de gravedad a la inocente en cuestión?-El fiscal miro directamente a Dipper-Su hermana…

-Craig ¿De qué está hablando?-Dipper miro a Craig de reojo ligeramente disgustado, mientras en su cabeza hacia conjeturas que se negaba a aceptar.

Todos guardaron silencio, pero las miradas quedaron centradas en el moreno, después de un momento Craig dejo salir un suspiro, cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza el escritorio en frente de él.

-Yo averíe la máquina-Confeso Craig bajando la mirada-Yo tuve la culpa del accidente que tuvo Mabel, es por eso que no pude aceptar que pasara.

Dipper no se pudo contener su enojo y sujeto a Craig del cuello de su camisa mientras mostraba los dientes, no había llegado a ese nivel de enojo desde la frustración cuando Bill se llevó a su tío frente a sus ojos.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Craig?!-Grito el castaño furibundo.

-La máquina… el accidente… iba a ser para ti…-Confeso Craig siendo incapaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

Dipper abrió la boca sorprendido, sabía que él y Craig no se llevaban bien, pero llegar al extremo de querer lastimarlo gravemente, el enojo se fue y paso a ser una gran decepción aquel que empezaba a ver como su mejor amigo en verdad había intentado lastimarlo en el pasado, con todo esto en mente soltó al moreno.

-Dipper… viejo… yo… lo siento… fue un error, sé que fui muy lejos y me alegro de que no te hayas lastimado he cambiado mucho desde entonces ¡Lo juro!-Grito Craig en un intento desesperado de que las cosas no se desmoronaran.

-¿Por qué Craig? ¿Por qué ibas a llegar tan lejos?-Pregunto Dipper realmente dolido.

-Porque…-El moreno tenía que pensar en una excusa rápido para no confesar que era parte de los guardianes-porque te tenía envidia Dipper, porque no tengo una buena relación con mi hermano como tú, porque… no soy brillante como tu… porque no soy un héroe, eres todo lo que yo no puedo ser-Extrañamente no se sentía como si hubiera mentido.

Dipper guardo silencio luego de escuchar a Craig.

-Está en tus manos Dipper Pines ¿Planeas continuar con esta defensa?-Pregunto él bebe del tiempo observando al adolescente.

XxXxX

Mientras tanto en un estadio contiguo a aquel en el que se estaba dando el juicio que decidiría el destino del moreno, Katrina y Pacifica se preparaban para iniciar con el Globmar.

-Simplemente no me estorbes y yo resolveré esto-Comento Katrina mientras hacia algunos estiramientos.

-Ja… Crees que dejare que solo tú te luzcas ¿Y después qué? Iras a decir frente a Dipper que tú hiciste todo el trabajo-Inquirió la rubia mirando disgustada a la castaña a su lado.

-Él ya sabe lo hábil que soy-Respondió Katrina sonriendo bastante confiada.

-Si crees que eso te va ayudar en algo…-La rubia miro disgustada a la castaña hasta que esta la interrumpió.

-¿Ayudar? ¡Ja! Soy perfecta y no necesite dinero y padres ricos para serlo-La desafío Katrina señalándola-En otras palabras no es que necesite ayuda.

Pacifica mostro los dientes ya algo disgustada. Mientras del otro lado de la arena, el oficial que sería su adversario las observaba discutir.

-Cielos esto será fácil… esas dos se odian…-Pensó el oficial observándolas.

Mabel miraba desde las gradas bastante preocupada a sus amigas.

-¡Chicas concéntrense!-Grito Mabel-¡Ustedes pueden!

Katrina y Pacifica voltearon a ver a Mabel y decidieron dejar de discutir.

-Solo hagamos esto ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo la rubia bastante cansada de discutir.

-Sí, si…-Respondió Katrina de mala gana, en ese momento una esposa laser conecto la muñeca de ambas chicas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-Pregunto Pacifica disgustada.

-No quiero, no… esto no me gusta…-Dijo Katrina samaqueando a la rubia tratando de quitarse la esposa a la fuerza.

-¿No lo saben? En un Globmar los equipos aliados no pueden separarse, tienen que permanecer unidos-Explico el oficial aun sin moverse de su posición del otro lado del estadio.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron ambas adolescentes disgustadas para luego mirar a Mabel, Mabel simplemente se encogió en su asiento levantando un dedo de espuma de partido de baseball.

La primera competencia empezó, ambos equipos tenían que hacer una carrera en moto alrededor del estadio.

En cuanto su moto blanca con luces moradas alrededor de la ruda y en cada borde de la misma apareció, ambas intercambiaron miradas y corrieron hacia el vehículo.

-¡Yo conduzco!-Dijo Katrina corriendo hacia la moto.

-¡¿Por qué tú?!-Objeto la rubia.

-Porque soy la mejor-Respondió la castaña señalándose a si misma.

-Eso es debatible-Respondió Pacifica sarcásticamente.

-¡Empiecen ya!-Grito Mabel desde las gradas, exasperada ante la actitud de ambas chicas.

Katrina aprovecho la distracción creada por Mabel para montar en el vehículo, Pacifica no tuvo de otra y se tuvo que limitar a sentarse detrás de la castaña.

-Te odio-Confeso Pacifica.

-Gracias, eso es justo lo que quería oír-Respondió Katrina sonriéndole.

-Grr…-Gruño la chica Northwest ante la actitud de su compañera.

El oficial monto en su propia moto, similar a la de sus rivales, pero de color verde brillante.

-Definitivamente esto será fácil…-Repitió el oficial observándolas.

-Ya lo veremos…-Comento Katrina enojada al sentirse subestimada por su oponente.

Después de un momento la carrera dio inicio.

El oficial parecía tener mucho más practica en carreras por lo que le saco cierta ventaja a las adolescentes rápidamente.

-¿Nunca has conducido una de estas antes, verdad?-Pregunto Pacifica disgustada.

-¿Y tú sí?-Respondió Katrina disgustada mientras se esforzaba por seguirle el paso a su oponente.

Pacifica guardo silencio haciendo una mueca.-Bueno… has algo o perderemos.

-Quizá, si hubiera menos peso…-Respondió Katrina sarcásticamente.

-Muy graciosa ¿Crees que no he notado todo lo que comes?-Objeto la rubia ofendida.

-Tengo un excelente metabolismo, gracias-Volvió a hablar la castaña.

-¡Bien! Dejemos de pelear un momento… Gana esto ¿Si?

-A sus órdenes su majestad…-Katrina respondió con sarcasmo antes de acelerar.

La moto en que iban las adolescentes rápidamente se alzó en su rueda trasera, mientras Pacifica gritaba aferrándose a la castaña para no caer al pavimento a la alta velocidad en que comenzó a impulsarse el vehículo.

El oficial se sorprendió cuando ambas chicas pasaron a su lado. Sin embargo este siguió acelerando negándose a perder.

-Son un par de torpes… no podrán hacerlo a esa velocidad-Pensó el oficial siguiéndoles el paso de cerca.

Pacifica observo al oficial desde su posición detrás de la castaña.

-¡Bien hecho! Genial Katrina-Dijo la rubia observando a su compañera.

-Ahmm... Rayos…-Gruño Katrina tratando de girar el timón.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Pacifica preocupada al ver que la moto daba saltos bruscamente.

-No puedo controlarla…-Respondió Katrina moviendo bruscamente el timón de la moto hasta finalmente arrancarlo mientras el vehículo empezaba a derrapar.

-¡Te dije que yo debía conducir!-Grito Pacifica disgustada.

Ambas chicas saltaron del vehículo poco antes de que este se estrellara y el oficial gano la primera contienda.

-¡Bien hecho!-Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo sacudiéndose el polvo luego de rodar por el suelo.

-Esto no es mi culpa ¿de acuerdo? era la única forma de que ganáramos, no te vi hacer mucho ahí atrás-Comento Katrina señalando su vehículo ya destruido.

-¡Chicas tranquilas! ¡Es solo la primera competencia!-Grito Mabel desde su asiento.

Sin embargo ambas intercambiaron miradas de disgusto.

-Espero que a los chicos les esté yendo mejor-Comento Mabel con una sonrisa nerviosa.

XxXxX

El fiscal dio un aplauso como tratando de llevar la atención de todos los presentes hacia él y cortando por completo el silencio en el estadio.

-Bien… ya que la defensa se niega a hablar me temo que es hora del veredicto…-Dijo el hombre, mientras Craig bajaba la mirada resignándose a lo que venía.

-¡Esperen!-Grito Dipper llevándose la atención de todos de nuevo-En un juicio es normalmente el perjudicado el que tiene que hacer la acusación, si el daño que Craig iba a hacer iba a ser para mí en un principio ¿No es justo que yo tenga derecho a escoger si quiero que esto continúe?

La gente comenzó a murmurar ante lo dicho por Dipper mientras Craig miro al castaño sin saber exactamente qué es lo que tramaba ¿Iba a salvarlo? ¿Iba a dejarlo desaparecer como venganza personal? No… Dipper no haría eso

-Y si así fuera… ¿Qué decidirías?-Pregunto el fiscal-Perdonaras que intentara verte muerto.

-¡Muerto no! Tal vez… solo… ligeramente herido…-Comento Craig tambaleando su mano mientras Dipper lo miro disgustado.

Dipper continuo mirando a Craig, quien le devolvía una mirada que rogaba "auxilio"

Tras un suspiro el castaño respondió.-Lo liberaría, si este sujeto desaparece… mi hermana estaría muy triste y además… el… si bien cometió ese crimen hace mucho me ha salvado la vida en otras ocasiones, me ha ayudado a salvar a mi hermana, tal vez no es perfecto, tal vez es un total imbécil, pero Craig es una buena persona-

-Podías… haberte saltado la parte en la que me llamaste imbécil-Comento el moreno en voz baja, ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de su amigo- Esta bien, de acuerdo…me lo merecia.

-Ya veo… él es una buena persona-Dijo el fiscal mirando a Craig y sonriendo a manera de burla-¿Usted que dice señoría…? amo del tiempo y espacio señor de todo el…

-Silencio…-Lo interrumpió él bebe del tiempo-Odio a los aduladores…-Comento mirando al oficial y atemorizándolo, para después fijar su mirada en el castaño-Dipper Pines…

XxXxX

Luego de una carrera de obstáculos, una competencia de arquería, una especie de juego de roba la bandera. Katrina y Pacifica se veían obligadas a ganar la última competencia si querían ganar el Globmar.

Para esta competencia las chicas y el oficial se encontraban parados sobre una pequeña tabla, el objetivo del juego era sacar al oponente de la tabla y aquel que cayera primero perdía.

-Deja que me encargue-Dijo Katrina tomando ella el arma similar a un remo con la que se supone debía empujar a su contrincante.

-Solo acaba rápido quieres, no quiero trabajar para este tipo-Respondió Pacifica ligeramente temerosa

-Al fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo-Contesto Katrina apretando el agarre de su arma y observando a su oponente.

-He notado que eres bastante fuerte niña-Comento el oficial-No creas que por ser fuerte tienes todo ganado… hay más que eso en un combate.

-Bla bla bla, hablaras en el suelo perdedor-Respondió Katrina empujando bruscamente tratando de alcanzar al oficial quien evadía sus ataques, mientras Pacifica era jalada bruscamente en cada ataque de la castaña por lo que se tambaleaba para mantenerse en la tabla.

-Podrías tener más cuidado-Se quejó la rubia.

-No molestes princesa… solo mantente en la… tabla-Respondió Katrina mientras trataba de sacar al oficial, pero este seguía evadiendo hasta que finalmente contraataco empujando la pierna de Katrina haciendo que esta tropezara y cayera de la tabla, sin embargo Pacifica reacciono a tiempo sujetándola antes de que tocara el suelo.

-No… puedes caerte…-Dijo Pacifica con dificultad tratando de levantarla-Yo también perdería-Agrego sonriendo.

Katrina miro sorprendida a la rubia por ayudarla-¡Balancéame!-Grito Katrina al ver que el oficial se acercaba.

Pacifica entendió el plan rápidamente y balanceo a la castaña hacia el oficial, esta volvió con una patada directo en el abdomen del oficial casi logrando que este caiga, pero se sostuvo de la tabla con las piernas y se incorporó rápidamente sobándose la zona golpeada por la castaña por su parte Katrina se incorporó de nuevo en la tabla.

-Es mucha fuerza…-Comento el oficial adolorido, luego sonrió y ataco ferozmente a Katrina.

Pacifica jalo a Katrina cambiando de lugares rápidamente y golpeando al oficial de manera imprevista en el abdomen usando el remo.-Tenemos que sincronizarnos mejor…

-Solo por esta vez…-Respondió la castaña sonriendo y ahora cambiando de lugar con Pacifica para golpear al hombre, este evadió, pero no vio venir que la rubia atacaría su rodilla, esta vez este cayo apoyando en una planta del pie y en su otra rodilla.

-¡Ahora!-Grito la rubia.

-Claro…-Respondió Katrina tomando rápidamente el remo de la mano de Pacifica y golpeando en la cabeza al oficial sacándolo de la tabla.

-¡Pacifica y Katrina son las ganadoras!-Se escuchó decir a una maquina automatizada.

-¡Wuju!-Grito Mabel parándose en las gradas.

-¡Bien!-Gritaron ambas para luego abrazarse, luego de unos segundos ambas se empujaron soltándose la una a la otra.

-Voy a pretender que eso jamás ocurrió…-Comento Katrina mirando en otra dirección.

-También yo-Respondió Pacifica

-Yo no…-Comento Mabel abrazando a ambas chicas y mostrándoles que tenía una foto del momento para luego ocultarla rápidamente.

-¿Cuánto quieres por nunca mostrarle eso a nadie?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando a su amiga.

-Te lastimare si se la muestras a alguien-Amenazo Katrina.

XxXxX

En el estadio el ambiente seguía igual de tenso y él bebe del tiempo continuo con su discurso.

-Dipper Pines… sé que de dónde vienes, los juicios se dan de esta manera, pero aquí las cosas son distintas, Craig cometió una falta grave y debe ser erradicado.

-Mabel y yo cambiamos la historia antes y nada nos ocurrió-Respondió Dipper rápidamente.

-A ustedes los salvo el error de Blendin…sin mencionar que ganaron un Globmar, pero este chico… es un caso distinto, no puedo revelar detalles, pero…

En ese momento Mabel, Pacifica y Katrina llegaron corriendo al lugar de juicio.

-¡Tenemos el deseo del Globmar!-Grito Mabel levantando una esfera de luz frente a todos los presentes.

-Si… Dipper dime que ganaste el juicio por favor, este deseo me caería excelente-Comento Katrina.

-De hecho… lo necesitamos-Contesto Dipper preocupado.

-¡Chicas! No tengo idea de que está sucediendo, pero ¿Hicieron esto por mí?-Pregunto Craig conmovido.

-No…-Respondió Pacifica mirando en otra dirección de brazos cruzados.

-Un poco-Contesto Katrina mirando en otra dirección.

-¡Son increíbles!-Grito el moreno emocionado esforzándose para no abrazarlas.

Katrina suspiro disgustada.-Deseo que Craig sea liberado de cualquier culpa…

Él bebe del tiempo escucho el deseo.-Si quieren hacerme cambiar de opinión les costara al menos dos deseos.

Todos observaron a Pacifica.

La rubia suspiro disgustada-Biieeen… De acuerdo, pero me odiare por esto-Agrego señalando a Mabel- deseo que el estúpido de Craig no sea desintegrado o lo que sea…

Al final él bebe del tiempo suspiro.-El Globmar es muy sagrado en esta época… si se ha dado para salvar a este chico… no me opondré-Una vez dicho esto él bebe del tiempo miro hacia un grupo de oficiales-Regrésenlos a su época, espero que sepan lo que hacen.

Una vez dicho esto, las esposas en las manos de Craig desaparecieron demostrándose así que el moreno era libre.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito el fiscal enojado.

-¿Alguna objeción?-Pregunto él bebe del tiempo observando al oficial.

-Ninguna…señor…-Respondió el hombre bajando la mirada sabiendo que no podía debatir con una sagrada autoridad.

Algunos oficiales llegaron listos para devolver a los adolescentes a su época.

-Al fin acabo todo esto…-Comento Pacifica disgustada.

-No puedo creer que esté de acuerdo contigo de nuevo-Comento Katrina caminando detrás de ella.

-Vamos Craig, que bueno que te salvaste. Cuentame todo-Dijo Mabel abrazando a su novio del brazo.

-Si…Es… amm… Dipper me ayudo mucho-Dijo Craig sonriéndole a su novia y mirando preocupado a Dipper, mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

Poco a poco los cuatro adolescentes fueron transportados y cuando solo faltaba Dipper este escucho hablar al fiscal.

-Dipper Pines, te vas a arrepentir, es contra las reglas dar detalles de esto, pero un día lamentaras haber evitado que ese chico desapareciera… un día no muy lejano-Agrego el fiscal.

Dipper solo lo escucho y sin decir nada se fue con otro oficial para que lo regresara a su época. No sin antes escuchar al oficial hacer énfasis repitiendo "Te arrepentiras"

XxXxX

Mientras tanto afuera de la cabaña del misterio Wendy ponía al tanto a los hermanos Stan de lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Aquí es! Llegaron unos tipos raros…creo que eran del futuro y se llevaron a Craig y entonces…-Wendy trataba de narrar lo mejor que podía lo que le había sucedido a los adolescentes.

En ese momento cinco luces aparecieron en frente de la cabaña, eran cinco oficiales de la policía del tiempo cada uno había escoltado a uno de los adolescentes de regreso, una vez hicieron esto, los cinco desaparecieron sin decir nada.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí niños?-Pregunto Stanford dando unos pasos al frente.

-Te lo contare luego tío-Contesto Dipper sonriendo mientras observaba a los demás adolescentes que regresaron con el del futuro.

Ambos hermanos Stan intercambiaron miradas.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que haya sido parece que ya lo resolvieron, regresare mi trasero a ese sofá-Comento Stan regresando sus pasos hacia la cabaña.

-Espero saber los detalles pronto Dipper-Dijo Ford sonriéndole a su sobrino para luego caminar regreso a casa.

Wendy se quedó observándolos y sonrió.-Parece que al final no fue un día tan tranquilo después de todo, cuéntenme ¿Qué sucedió?

Mabel salto frente a la pelirroja y empezó a hablar muy emocionada mientras caminaba junto a ella.-Fuimos al futuro y hubo un juicio y luego tuvimos que competir en el globmar… bueno yo no pude porque ya había hecho un globmar antes y entonces Katrina y Pacifica hicieron un equipo increíble y…

-Evita dar detalles innecesarios-Comento Pacifica siguiendo a Mabel.

-Por favor…-Agrego Katrina escuchándolas atentamente mientras caminaba tras ellas. Tanto ella como la rubia no querían que se sepa que se abrazaron.

Una vez se quedaron solos Craig tomo a Dipper del hombro.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-El moreno señalo un lugar alejado de las chicas que aún seguían contándole a Wendy lo sucedido.

-De acuerdo…-Contesto Dipper aun algo disgustado por el detalle del que se había enterado hace unos momentos.

Dipper y Craig se alejaron un poco del grupo para charlar en privado.

-¿Le dirás a Mabel? Ya sabes… Eso…-Pregunto Craig tímidamente-Si consideras hacerlo está bien me lo merezco, en serio, solo quería decirte que me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-No…-Respondió Dipper mirando en otra dirección-Lo que pasa en otra línea de tiempo, se queda en otra línea de tiempo, no le diré nada no te preocupes…-Dicho esto Dipper le dio la espalda caminando de regreso hacia donde se encontraban su hermana y las demás.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Craig tomando a Dipper del hombro-¿Quieres ir mañana a la arcade? Yo invito.

-Lo pensare…-Respondió el castaño con expresión ausente y volvió a encaminarse hacia el grupo.

-Claro… claro…-El moreno bajo la mirada, nunca pensó que le dolería tanto peligrar la amistad que mantenía con el joven Pines.

Una vez acabada su pequeña charla ambos regresaron con las chicas.

-Bueno…ya es tarde, me alegra que estén bien chicos, los veo mañana-Dijo Wendy despidiéndose.

-Supongo que nosotros también ¿Te alegra seguir existiendo Craig?-Pregunto Katrina en tono juguetón tomando al moreno del cuello.

-Supongo que si…-Respondió Craig mirando de reojo a Dipper-Hasta mañana Mabel, Dipper, gracias por lo de hoy Pacifica.

-Ven mañana…-Dijo Mabel dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana-Respondió Dipper con sus manos en los bolsillos aun notándose algo incómodo.

-De nada, supongo…-Respondió Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

Katrina y Craig le dieron la espalda al grupo y caminaron hacia el pueblo.

-Bueno me toca a mí regresar a casa-Dijo la rubia distanciándose un poco de los hermanos y mirando en dirección a su casa.

-Déjame acompañarte.-Se ofreció Dipper rápidamente.

-No tienes que hacerlo, estaré bien…-Respondió ella sonriendo confiada.

-Quiero hacerlo-Dijo el caminando hasta estar al lado de la ella.

-De acuerdo-Respondió ella sonriendo.

-¡Alerta de coqueteo!-Grito Mabel.

-¡Mabel!-Gritaron ambos avergonzados.

XxXxX

La pareja de adolescentes caminaba despacio hacia la casa de la rubia.

-Entonces tuve que hacer equipo con Katrina para lograrlo… fue realmente una situación odiosa… pero lo logramos, odio admitirlo, pero quizá no es tan mala…-Pacifica sonaba algo disgustada al decir esto.

-Ya veo…-Dijo el con voz ausente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto la rubia mirando al castaño quien se notaba bastante pensativo, su habitual cara de algo me preocupa con la mirada baja y sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Dipper suspiro.-Craig… fue el que averió la máquina que lastimo a Mabel, todo el accidente fue su culpa.

Pacifica abrió los ojos con una expresión que mostraba incredulidad.

-¿Por…?-La rubia iba a preguntar, pero Dipper la interrumpió rápidamente.

-Porque quería lastimarme a mí, se supone que yo usaría esa máquina probablemente Mabel la tomo impulsivamente y se lastimo… Craig quería lastimarme a mí ese día…

-¡Gaste un deseo en salvarlo!-Grito Pacifica enojada-¡¿Por qué me dejaste?!

-Pacifica… Yo lo he perdonado ¿de acuerdo?… Sea lo que haya sido… es el pasado, él me ha ayudado mucho, tengo que tener en cuenta eso también, pero… no me saco de la cabeza algo más… el oficial que dirigía la demanda… él me dijo… que algún día me arrepentiría de haberlo salvado.

Pacifica miro preocupada y comprensiva al castaño.-Tal vez solo estaba fanfarroneando… además, si él se atreve a traicionarte se las verá conmigo.

El castaño sonrió mirando a la rubia.- Al menos se bien en quien puedo confiar-Dijo tomando la mano de ella.

-¿Tu hermana?-Pregunto ella de manera juguetona.

El castaño rio al escucharla.-Ella definitivamente está dentro de esa lista, pero estaba hablando de ti Pacifica.

-Claro que puedes confiar en mi Mason Pines-Respondió ella sonriendo mientras miraba al castaño a los ojos.

-No puedo creer que no me disguste ese nombre cuando lo dices tú…-Respondió Dipper sonriendo y provocando una pequeña risita en Pacifica

El la observo y poco a poco cerró los ojos buscando los labios de ella despacio, Pacifica al igual que el cerro los ojos y se acercó buscando los labios de él.

-Ejem…-Se escuchó un carraspeo de voz por parte de Preston Northwest. No fue hasta ese momento que ambos adolescentes se dieron cuenta que ya estaban a metros de la casa de la rubia.

-Amm… te veré luego… quizá mañana…-Dijo Pacifica avergonzada caminando hacia su casa.

-Quizá no…-Comento Preston disgustado mientras veía a su hija entrar a la casa, para luego mirar fijamente a Dipper-Gracias por traerla.

-No hay de que… señor Northwest…-Contesto Dipper volteándose camino de regreso.

-Emh… Escuche un poco de tu conversación y tienes la cara de quien duda si firmo un contrato con la persona correcta-Comento Preston mirando al adolescente.

-¿Tu crees? Pregunto el adolescente.

-No seas descuidado, no confíes en nadie-Fue lo único que dijo Preston antes de cerrarle la puerta.

-"No confíes en nadie" ¿Cuántas veces he escuchado esa frase?-Se preguntó Dipper mirando hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrarse-Un momento, ¿Preston Northwest acaba de mostrar preocupación humanitaria? ¿o fue mi imaginación?

Con todo esto en mente Dipper dirigió sus pasos a casa mientras cierta rubia lo observaba alejarse desde la ventana de su habitación.

XxXxX

En casa de Craig tanto el cómo Katrina se preparaban para dormir, pero Katrina quería interrogar más a Craig sobre lo ocurrido durante el juicio.

-Así que… Dipper sabe la verdad-Concluyo Katrina, luego de escuchar la versión de los hechos de Craig.

-No toda, no sabe que soy parte de los guardianes… aunque… si tiene en cuenta eso… o peor aún si se lo conto a Pacifica… dicen que dos mentes piensan mejor que una-El moreno parecía preocupado mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-¿ahora si me dejaras usar la maquina borra recuerdos en ella?-Katrina se notaba impaciente.

-No podemos andar usando estas armas así no más… podrían ser la pieza que necesitan para inculparnos… ya convencí a Dipper de que actué así por celos y no por ser un guardián…

-Ya veo, parece que tienes todo bajo control-Comento ella fríamente recostándose en su cama.

Craig le dio la espalda para dormir y al cabo de unos segundos hablo.- ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte?

-¿Cuál?

-No creo que haya estado mintiendo…

XxXxX

Al llegar a su habitación el castaño se dio con la sorpresa de que su hermana aun lo espera despierta.

-Hey Dipper ¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto Mabel ansiosa.

-Muy bien… al menos hasta que apareció Preston-Comento Dipper divertido.

-Preston…-Repitió la castaña con cierto disgusto.

-¿Te disgusta el padre de Pacifica?-Pregunto el sentados en su cama observando a su hermana.

-¿A ti no? Él no te quiere junto a Pacifica-Mabel sonaba disgustada.

-Si yo fuera el… sentiría exactamente lo mismo, mira nada más la clase de situaciones que atraemos…-Dipper se recostó en su cama mientras decía esto-Hoy Preston actuó extraño… hasta me dio un consejo.

-Eso sí que es paranormal-Dijo Mabel antes de reír junto a su hermano-Dipper… ¿Qué sucedió en el juicio?

-Ya lo sabes… a pesar de todo no pude convencer al bebe del tiempo de que Craig era inocente.-Al decir esto él le dio la espalda a su hermana recostándose en su cama.

Mabel lo observo un momento, era obvio que él no deseaba seguir hablando de ese tema.-Entiendo… buenas noches hermano-Respondió ella en un tono de voz dulce para luego apagar la lámpara que mantenía la luz en su habitación.

Pasados unos minutos y en cuanto la castaña quedo completamente dormida Dipper volvió a encender la lámpara y tomo su diario, después despreocupadamente guardo el registro de todo lo que había pasado ese día, lo que ahora sabia de Craig, tal vez no era tarde para retomar su investigación.

 **¡Y bueno! Así concluye uno de los capítulos con la trama que más me interesaba hacer, estaba planeado desde que escribí el capítulo "el contratiempo" espero que fuera de su agrado, ahora fingiré ser un narrador de una serie de los años 50 y agregare hype haciendo preguntas. ¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento de los guardianes? ¿Descubrirán los hermanos Pines quien es Craig realmente? ¿Sera el Dipcifica canon en este fic algún día? ¿Zasumi publicara un capitulo en menos de un mes? Bueno… lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo! Tal vez… meeh…**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Búsqueda en el bosque**

 **I-R-E-Z-O-R-W-Z-W E-H I-R-E-Z-O-R-W-Z-W**

 **Respuesta a los reviews.**

 **Rose: Yo también te eche de menos! :D ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien :3 No moriré, soy inmortal :p al menos mientras tengo una serie que este escribiendo que necesite acabar… Y no tampoco olvido la historia, pero a veces toma tiempo x.x**

 **Me encanta que hayan tantos temas formándose en el fic, la tensión entre Wendy y Ray, el Dipcifica, los guardianes, la traición de Craig, entre otras cosas :3 siento que estoy dándole aire a un globo hasta el punto en que este a punto de explotar jeje, Cori y Mindy tendrán su momento… quizá mas pronto de lo que crees, pero hay que tener paciencia, al menos yo creo que todo empieza a ponerse fuerte en los últimos diez últimos capítulos del fic.**

 **La sexta bomb de Steven estuvo genial! Que interesante! Ya se sabe algo de león rosa con lo que paso con Lars y tambien estoy muy ansioso de la tercera temporada de Star vs TFOE amo esa serie. #TeamStarco.**

 **Espero leer otro review tuyo pronto -3-**

 **Sara: Jajaja esta bien… te disculpo por lo de los 16… aww eres pequeña aun :D (A tu edad creo que odian que les digan eso) Pacifica es lista, si algo te enseña un ambiente de clase alta es a ser desconfiado xD**

 **Guest: Gracias por las felicidades, me alegro que te guste.**

 **Owen: Si esta de mal humor… no te desquites aquí .-. No tengo la culpa de que tu vida tenga algunas bajadas. Tengo una vida algo ocupada tanto en el ambiente educativo, como en el ambiente social… por eso no me compares con otros escritores de esta página que tal vez tienen mayor disponibilidad o su creatividad funciona de manera más eficiente que la mía, además cabe destacar que Javi escribe desde antes que yo empezara a escribir, pero él tiene su propio estilo así como yo el mío.**

 **Owen con todo el respeto te digo tus comentarios no están bien pensados, tampoco los siento muy maduros… ten cuidado antes de publicar lo que escribes.**

 **Samantha: Porque si no es un OC con quien quieres que ponga celoso a Dipper? Jaja Además créeme Dipper es más celoso que Pacifica, solo que comparemos personalidades… Dipper no es de discutir o de enojarse así no más… Pacifica en cambio… así que no es que Pacifica sea más celosa si no que tienen diferentes maneras de demostrarlo… ya quedara claro en su momento.**

 **JJNNRR: Jajaja usted sí que me echo de menos y que gran defensora tengo aquí ;) :3 te voy a empecer a querer como la hermanita menor que nunca tuve jeje.**

 **La historia estuvo algo intensa jeje, digo en emociones más que nada… Usted sabe demasiado para ser tan pequeña :p que sucede con esta juventud jajaja Te salió hermoso, aunque yo no soy de sobrecargar las historias adornándolas con bellas analogías, no es que este mal, solo no es mi estilo, un poco sí, pero no demasiado xD**

 **Ser un Licantropo tiene ciertas desventajas e inconvenientes que a Katrina no le gustan… ya se profundizara más en su historia y bueno… ya que me lo preguntas directamente te lo diré… Cori y Mindy saldrán definitivamente en el capítulo 31 y tienen una posibilidad de salir en el capítulo 28, 29 y 30 ya que ahora si van a atacar los guardianes de nuevo. Pero aun no decido bien como serán los ataques de los guardianes en estos capítulos o si atacaran en todos, puede que el problema provenga de alguna criatura… aun lo estoy decidiendo. De hecho el capítulo que viene es más que nada diversión… con pequeños toques de trama, pero siempre que planeo hacer un capitulo así… termino agregándole muchos toques de trama xD es que mi mente de escritor odia el relleno.**

 **En fin te veo en el próximo review :3 Te quiero pequeña!**


	28. Busqueda en el Bosque

**Hola después de casi dos meses ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que si… no respondan :D Jeje. Bueno… en primera me disculpo por la demora, entre más me acerco al final más minucioso debo ser con las jugadas que hago en cuanto a la historia, por eso este capítulo fue un verdadero reto, a diferencia del capítulo 29 el cual en verdad tengo planeado que sea algo simple (Si claro… siempre quiero que sea algo simple y termino metiendo acción y drama)**

 **En fin… sé que me tarde, pero pienso que el capítulo me quedo bien… lo suficiente para que no me odien, así que me leen y luego atiendo quejas jeje. Los amo :3 ¿Bingo Bongo?**

 **Búsqueda en el Bosque**

Pacifica se encontraba sentada en la mesa de algún tipo de restaurante lujoso, cuando se dio cuenta de este factor miro a su alrededor. Habían unos cuantos meseros elegantes, era un lugar elegante, ahora se miró a ella misma, estaba elegante, guantes largos de seda, un vestido largo verde agua, cabello recogido que dejaba caer dos delgados mechones ondulados.

-uhh… me encanta-Comento ella mirándose al espejo mientras tocaba su cabello- Pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Lo lamento Pacifica, tuve un problema en el laboratorio-Se escuchó una voz de cierto castaño que la rubia conocía bastante bien hablar detrás de ella.

Al voltear noto que se trataba de él, Dipper alias Mason Pines, vistiendo un "¿Traje?" Estaba muy elegante, como aquella primera vez que interactuaron de manera profunda en la mansión.

-Umh… No te preocupes, esas cosas te pasan muy a menudo-Comento ella algo sonrojada mirando en otra dirección- _¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_ Pensó para ella misma.

-Que comprensiva amaneciste hoy…-El castaño sonrió mirándola y se sentó frente a ella-Pide lo que quieras, es un día especial.

-¿Ah sí?-A pesar de no entender lo que sucedía la rubia decidió seguir el juego y tomo la carta.

-Así es… todos los días contigo para mí son especiales-Dijo el castaño de manera coqueta logrando tomar por sorpresa a la rubia.

Pacifica bajo la carta y lo observo extrañada-Dipper… ¿eres tú? ¿Un clon? ¿Cambia-formas?-Ella se inclinó y le jalo la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!-Grito Dipper adolorido alejando su mejilla de la rubia.

-Creí que eras… olvídalo…-Pacifica tomo un sorbo de agua para calmarse.

-¿Uno no puede tratar de ser bueno con su novia…?-Se quejó el acariciándose la mejilla mientras hacia la pregunta de forma retórica.

El agua escapo como un chorro de la boca de Pacifica al escuchar eso.- ¿Perdón? ¿Novia?

-Si… ¿Pacifica estas bien? Si no estás bien, podemos ir a casa-El castaño señalo una dirección sobre su hombro con su dedo pulgar.

-¡¿Casa?! Como… ¿Nuestra casa?-Pacifica empezó a sentirse más sorprendida de lo que ocurría, pero a la vez emocionada.

-Estas actuando muy raro… y te lo dice alguien que tiene un nomo encerrado en su sótano, si el sótano si es mío-Comento el de manera divertida.

-Si… estoy bien, es solo que…-Pacifica se detuvo a pensar, definitivamente era Dipper, pero todo carecía de sentido, finalmente ella decidió dejar de pensar y sacarle provecho a la situación- …hasta ahora no me has besado-Ella se cruzó de brazos mirando en otra dirección- ¿Qué clase de novio no besa a su novia al verla?

El castaño se sonrojo.-Wao…No… No pensé que querrías hacer algo así aquí…-El miro a su alrededor apenado mirando a las personas sentadas en otras mesas.

-Ahora Pines, antes que me enoje-Respondió ella mirándolo desafiante- ¿O no te atreves?

-No voy a caer en eso…-Respondió el apoyando su espalda en su asiento.

-¿Entonces no quieres besarme?-Pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos y piernas y recostando su espalda en el respaldar de su asiento.

-Claro que quiero-Replico el ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Y bien?-Pacifica movía su pie un tanto ansiosa por debajo de la mesa.

El suspiro resignado.-De acuerdo… no sé qué te pasa hoy, quizá tu eres el cambia-formas-Murmuro el poniéndose de pie y acercándose al asiento de ella.

-Menos charla y más acción Pines-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Lo voy a hacer-Advirtió el sonando más decidido.

-Ver para creer-Lo volvió a desafiar ella.

Dipper la tomo de la mejilla y empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, Pacifica retrocedió por un instante intimidada, al ver que en verdad él no tenía problema alguno en hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te atreves?-La desafío el.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando torpe?-Respondió ella mirándolo y cerrando los ojos para intentar besarlo.

Su celular sonó sobre la mesa, pero Pacifica lo ignoro completamente y se acercó más al castaño, para ella ya no había nadie más ahí que ellos.

-¡Pacifica! ¡Pacifica! ¡Pacifica!-Se escuchó gritar la voz de su padre quien salía de repente por una puerta que daba a la cocina del restaurante.

-Oh no…-En ese momento la rubia abrió los ojos despacio.-No puede ser…-Se quejó ella tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-¡Pacifica!-Su padre toco la puerta tres veces-Tu teléfono no ha parado de sonar los últimos veinte minutos, responde o apágalo.

-¡De acuerdo Padre!-Respondió ella con cierto mal humor por haberla despertado.

Lo primero que la rubia hizo fue lavarse la cara, mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Al menos tuve un sueño agradable…-Ella se lavaba los dientes- ¿Que…seria…ser tratada así por Dipper…?

El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez Pacifica lo respondió, la voz del otro lado era la de Dipper, eso acelero rápidamente su corazón al recordar que acababa de soñar con él.

-¿Pacifica? Hoy has dormido mucho…-Comento el castaño- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Amm… si… mejor que las otras noches-Respondió ella completamente sonrojada.

-Me alegra-Se escuchó la voz del castaño del otro lado de la línea con bastantes signos de alivio, a él le agradaba saber que la racha de pesadillas de Pacifica había acabado. Dipper hizo una pequeña pausa al otro lado de la línea y hablo.- ¿Podrías venir a mi laboratorio? Necesito hablar contigo de algo.

-¿Algo?-Pregunto ella- _Me ira a decir… ¿En su laboratorio? No es el lugar más romántico que pude haber pensado, pero…-_ Pensaba la rubia.

-¿Estás ahí?-Pregunto Dipper y Pacifica se dio cuenta que se había demorado en responder.

-¿De qué trata?-Pregunto ella mientras tomaba asiento en su cama.

-De… lo que hablamos ayer… Necesito una opinión más objetiva…

-Claro era eso…-Se escuchó la voz de la rubia un tanto decepcionada.

-Si…-El respondió algo confundido al notar la inconformidad en el tono de voz de la rubia- Necesito a alguien en quien realmente confié para esto… Y… no le puedo pedir apoyo a Mabel por razones obvias.

Las palabras de Dipper lograron animar un poco a la rubia.-Bien, iré a tu cueva nerd en unos minutos, espérame-Dicho esto ella corto la comunicación.

XxXxX

Lo que para cualquiera sería una alegre mañana normal en el "tranquilo" pueblo de Gravity Falls, pueblo en donde los oficiales aparcaban su patrulla para tomar un agradable descanso, pueblo en donde Soos se dedicaba a engañar inocentes turistas tal como había aprendido de aquel a quien considera su padre, pueblo en donde los pájaros cantan hasta que eran devorados por alguna criatura… De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no es muy normal, pero es normal en Gravity Falls. Todo era normal excepto la expresión de cierto moreno que se encontraba tras la caja registradora mirando todo a su alrededor con aires de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

- _Desde que llegue Dipper no me ha dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez… esta vez lo arruine… lo arruine en grande, las sospechas han vuelto ¡Lo arruine todo!-_ Pensaba el moreno mirando hacia la máquina de dulces esperando que su amigo saliera de ahí en algún momento del transcurso del día.

Mabel miraba preocupada a su novio desde otro extremo de la tienda, para ella era evidente que algo le ocurría al moreno, pero "¿Qué?". Esforzándose por alegrarlo, Mabel opto por un ataque sorpresa corriendo hacia su distraído novio y abrazándolo.- ¡¿Qué estás viendo Craig?!-Pregunto ella bulliciosamente mientras seguía la mirada del moreno para notar que este se encontraba mirando fijamente la máquina de dulces.

-¡Mabel!-Grito Craig un tanto disgustado, luego de tomar un poco de aire sonrió.- No es nada, lo siento cariño… me sorprendiste.

-Está bien, empiezas a sonar como Dipper, él también se disgusta cuando hago eso… Se llevan muy bien ¿no?-Pregunto ella sonriéndole a su novio.

-He si… jeje…muy bien….-Craig miro en otra dirección rascándose la nuca.

-No están bien, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué vas por las ramas?-El moreno miro de nuevo hacia la máquina de dulces y suspiro.

Mabel apoyo su espalda en el mostrador que los dividía y mirando hacia la puerta hablo.-Esperaba que tuvieras la confianza de contarme lo que sucede, muchas veces siento que me ocultas muchas cosas Craig…-Mabel suspiro-Para serte sincera… creo que todos lo hacen, no sé si es para protegerme, dudo que lo hagan con mala intención, pero ya se está volviendo algo odioso y todo gira en dirección a ti.

El moreno miro fijamente a la castaña cuando escucho eso.- _No me digas que también arruine las cosas con ella_ -Pensó el preocupado.

-Quiero decir… siempre supe que tenías tus secretos, pero… esperaba que algún día decidieras abrirte conmigo y sé que tal vez… es muy pronto para exigir ese tiempo, digo llevamos menos dos semanas saliendo, es tan solo que…

Al notar la tristeza en la cara de Mabel Craig apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella.-Mabel yo…

-¿Arruinando las cosas desde tan temprano?-Pregunto la voz de cierta rubia sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Pacifica no te escuche venir.-Dijo Mabel sonriendo y fingiendo un tono de voz más alegre.

-Hola Mabel-Saludo la rubia amablemente para luego mirar con disgusto a Craig-¿Qué le hiciste?

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien-La castaña sonrió-Voy… a ver… si Soos necesita algo…-Dicho esto Mabel camino hacia afuera de la cabaña.

-Mabel espera…-Craig camino tras ella, pero Pacifica puso su brazo frente a Craig deteniéndolo.- ¿Qué quieres Northwest?

-Advertirte, las cosas no tienen buena pinta recientemente… Hay mucho gato encerrado a tu alrededor, solo un poco más… una sola prueba más de que no eres bueno para esta familia o cualquier amigo de ellos, es lo único que necesito para decidir que hay cosas peores que una demanda esperándote.

La amenaza de la rubia fue fuerte, fue concisa y a Craig le había afectado la seriedad en cada palabra de esa amenaza.- Estas loca-Fue lo único que atino a decir el moreno antes de hacerse a un lado y caminar tras su novia.

Pacifica solo lo vio alejarse y agito su hombro izquierdo con desgano, después camino hacia la máquina de dulces e introdujo el código y entro al sótano.

XxXxX

Dipper se encontraba parado frente a un muñeco de paja, al acercarse a él, se colocó una máscara de metal para proteger su cara en caso de que saltaran algunas chispas o partes quemadas, luego poso su mano con su guante eléctrico nuevo y mejorado, cortesía de su tío Ford y lo encendió desde frecuencia uno, las chispas se desprendieron, después subió a potencia dos, ahora el muñeco empezaba a presentar partes quemadas, finalmente subió a frecuencia tres el muñeco de paja quedo incendiado en segundos.

-Excelente-Dijo levantándose la máscara que uso de protección, en ese momento el muñeco de paja se prendió en llamas.- ¡Ah!-El joven Pines grito nervioso.

Justo en ese momento la rubia bajo y rápidamente tomo el extintor que había en la pared para apagar el pequeño incendio.

-¿Siempre estás en medio de desastres?-Pregunto ella dejando el tanque en el suelo.

-Quizá yo soy el desastre-Comento Dipper tras un suspiro y luego tomo asiento en un taburete cercano.

-Oh no, no empecemos con la baja autoestima ahora Pines-Pacifica empujo con su dedo el pecho de Dipper-No tengo ganas de alimentar tu ego hoy diciéndote las miles de razones por las que no eres un desastre… además… no tiene nada de malo, si tú eres un desastre entonces créeme yo también lo soy-Agrego ahora sonriéndole.

El castaño sonrió mirándola fijamente.-Me alegra que vinieras a mi cueva nerd…

-No es tan nerd cuando te acostumbras…-Comento ella como diciendo una mala mentira-Bueno… creo que tenemos algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, lo se… por eso te llame, necesito que me ayudes, no estoy pensando claramente.-El castaño se sobo la frente con ambas manos mientras decía esto.

-Muy bien, eso es nuevo…-Pacifica se sentó junto a el- ¿Es sobre Craig, cierto?

-Sí, creo que, hable muy pronto cuando decidí dejar la investigación… Hay… factores que apuntan de manera negativa a Craig… aunque él tiene coartadas, no lo sé… Estuve en su mente y no vi nada malo…

-Estuviste en la mente de tu tío Stan y no por eso sabias que tenía un hermano o que ocultaba un portal dimensional en su sótano…-Objeto ella.

-¿Cómo lo…?-Él estaba sorprendido de lo informada que estaba la rubia.

-Mabel-Respondió ella rápidamente sabiendo lo que él iba a preguntar- Dipper… creo que ya deberías haber entendido que no se puede conocer la mente de una persona tan rápido, incluso aunque entraras a revisar un poco.

-Ese es… un buen punto-Admitió el castaño bajando la mirada.

-Yo también he pensado un poco sobre todo esto ¿recuerdas aquella vez que nos colamos en la fábrica de mi padre?

-Sí, fue hace como un mes…-Respondió Dipper como haciendo un esfuerzo por recordarlo.

-Cuando los mutantes nos atacaron intuimos que era un sistema de seguridad… pero ambos sabemos que Mabel y Craig se encontraban en el cuarto de control, estando Mabel distraída… ¿No es posible que Craig activara esa trampa?-Explico Pacifica paso a paso.

Dipper se sorprendió de lo probable que sonaba eso, aunque a la vez sabía que no podían asegurarlo.

-Lo mismo cuando fuimos al bunker… Craig estaba en la sala de control cuando se descongelo el cambia-formas…

-Definitivamente es sospechoso…Pero Mabel y Wendy estaban con el aquella vez…-Dipper apoyo su espalda contra la pared mientras apoyaba una mano en su mentón-Craig me hacía bromas… eso ya lo sabía… pero… llegar al grado de tratar de herirme…o de herirte… incluso más de una vez.

-Mira… Le daré el beneficio de la duda, tal vez ya no quiere hacerte daño… tal vez nunca quiso hacerlo… o tal vez sea lo que sea que tuviera en contra tuya se acabó, pero…. ¿Y si tenías razón? ¿Y si está relacionado con los guardianes? Entonces tendría sentido que tratara de lastimarte. Entonces si él fuera parte de los guardianes… Y ahora ya no te hace daño ¿Qué podemos intuir?

-No tiene sentido… Craig nos ayudó a luchar contra los guardianes el día que Bill despertó.

Pacifica suspiro.- Muy bien… supongo que faltan algunas piezas de este rompecabezas, tal vez yo estoy siendo paranoica porque él no me agrada… o tal vez hay algo que no estamos considerando.

-Si queremos resolver esto, ya es hora de que seamos nosotros quienes estemos a la ofensiva-Dijo Dipper poniéndose de pie.

-Ese es el Dipper que conozco-Pacifica sonrió poniéndose de pie.

XxXxX

Afuera de la cabaña del misterio se encontraba Mabel caminando junto a Soos charlando de tonterías como en los viejos tiempos, mientras Craig miraba desde lejos pensando en cómo acercarse de manera adecuada a su novia.

-¡Buu!-Grito Katrina tomando por sorpresa a Craig.

-¡¿Qué demonios tienen ustedes las chicas con aparecerse por sorpresa?!-Grito el moreno disgustado tras dar un salto del susto.

-Tranquilo Craig, solo fue una broma ¿Qué te sucede?-La castaña se cruzó de brazos observando con el ceño fruncido al moreno.

-Dipper no confía en mi… y Mabel también está dudando…-Craig miro a su novia de reojo preocupado-¿Cómo crees que estoy?

-Sí, esta vez sí que lo arruinaste-Comento Katrina cruzándose de brazos, para luego darle un zape en la nuca-Tarado…

El moreno se sobo la nuca para luego voltear hacia su agresora.- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-Reclamo el enojado.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti?-Respondió Katrina en un tono de voz autoritario- Debido a tus tonterías yo también estoy en riesgo, me acerque a todos diciendo que era tu prima, si hay algo raro en ti probablemente hay algo raro en mí, más te vale arreglar esto pronto Craig.

-Lo sé, lo se… entiendo eso…-Respondió el moreno nervioso-Yo… lo arreglare, no te preocupes.

-Más te vale, bueno… iré a ver a Dipper-Una vez dicho esto Katrina entro a la cabaña.

Craig no se tomó la molestia de advertirle a su "prima" que el castaño se encontraba acompañado y sin más se acercó hacia su novia.

Soos le contaba una broma a Mabel que ella escuchaba divertida.

-Y entonces me di cuenta que ya tenía puesto mi sombrero-Dijo Soos en tono divertido como si acabara de contar una graciosa historia haciendo reír a Mabel.

-Clásico Soos-Dijo Mabel risueña.

-Hey… Mabel…-Craig se acercó tímidamente.

-Ehm…yo… iré a… atender a esos clientes… de por allá…-Soos se alejó al notar la tensión que había en la pareja.

-¿Qué quieres Craig?-Pregunto Mabel enojada.

-Yo...-Craig tomo aire- Yo quiero arreglar las cosas contigo Mabel, ya tengo suficiente con no agradarle a Dipper, no quiero desagradarte a ti también, Mabel yo te quiero…-Craig tomo la mano la castaña al decir esto.

-Entonces se honesto conmigo ¿Por qué tanto misterio con Dipper?-Mabel era firme en lo que quería saber.

-Está bien… te diré la verdad, Mabel…-Craig miro a los ojos a la castaña e hizo una simulación en su cabeza, una en la que le decía "intente lastimar a Dipper de gravedad en el pasado mientras salía contigo" una en que esa frase abría paso a darse cuenta de que el la había alejado de la fiesta de super Halloween con la esperanza de que nadie en esa fiesta contara esa noche, una en la que ella se daba cuenta que él fue el que libero a los mutantes cuando Pacifica y Dipper estaban dentro de la planta de los Northwest… y esos son solo unos cuantos errores que le costarían el amor y la amistad de la chica- Yo… no me llevo bien con mi hermano…

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel cruzándose de brazos.

-Está enojado por… el asunto del dado… amm… acaba de descubrir que se me cayó en una pelea con Ray.

-¿En serio? Dipper no se enojaría por eso…-Comento Mabel pensativa.

-Es que… le dije que tendría mucho cuidado-Respondió el hablando seriamente- _Otra mentira más a la lista Craig, bien hecho_ -Pensó en su cabeza-De cualquier forma… no te preocupes, arreglare las cosas con tu hermano estoy seguro.

-¿Eso es todo?-Mabel aún se notaba desconfiada.

-Sí, eso es todo…-Sentencio el moreno para luego sonreírle- Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?

Mabel mantuvo el ceño fruncido un momento, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió y lo abrazo-Si… estamos bien.

Craig también lo abrazo, pero mientras ocultaba su cara en los cabellos de la chica no pudo evitar mostrar un semblante de preocupación.

XxXxX

Dipper y Pacifica salían riendo del sótano, cuando se cruzaron con Katrina quien miro a la rubia con desagrado.

-Hola Dipper, Pacifica… ¿Qué hacían allá abajo?-Pregunto la castaña tratando de contener sus celos.

-Pues… nosotros estábamos…-Dipper no sabía que decirle, era un secreto el asunto de Craig, pero si se demoraba en dar una respuesta Katrina podría pensar algo aun peor.

-Dipper me mostraba su laboratorio, ya sabes… el confía en mi para mostrarme sus cosas-Respondió Pacifica sonriendo victoriosa contra la castaña.

-Pues que bien por ti-Respondió Katrina- _No… no… cálmate… no la destruyas, no en público…_

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Ford-Dipper señalo a la cocina mientras decía esto-En un momento regreso.

Una vez dicho esto Dipper dejo solas a la castaña y la rubia quienes se miraron fijamente con mala cara.

-¿Crees que me venciste?-Pregunto Katrina cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que nunca hubo una competencia-Pacifica sonrió sintiéndose victoriosa.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas ¿De cualquier forma para qué busca Dipper a su tío Ford?-Katrina miro de reojo hacia la cocina y trato de concentrarse en escuchar.

-No es asunto tuyo, lo que si me intriga es tu primo… y tu también… Siento algo raro en ustedes y planeo llegar al fondo de esto-Advirtió Pacifica mirando fijamente a Katrina.

Katrina dejo escapar una risa.-Que torpe… si tienes algo en contra mía, lo mejor que pudiste hacer era no decírmelo, ser mi amiga… o alguna torpeza así, de esa forma descubrirías lo que sea que te intrigue, pero… ¿Eso no es posible, verdad? Jamás seremos amigas…-Hizo una pausa-Esta bien… trata de usar ese cerebrito tuyo para algo más que leer catálogos de moda… no tengo nada que ocultar…-Dicho esto Katrina le dio la espalda- _Esa torpe en serio me está buscando…_ -Los ojos de Katrina brillaron por un momento.

XxXxX

Al entrar a la cocina Dipper se sorprendió al ver que Ford se encontraba charlando con nada más ni nada menos que el viejo Mc. Gucket.

-Supongo que ya es hora…-Dijo Ford en un tono solemne mientras apoyaba su mano en su mentón.

-¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto Dipper aprovechando la breve pausa.

-Pero si es mi adolescente favorito-Exclamo Mc. Gucket poniéndose de pie- ¿Todo bien?

-Bueno…-Dipper se rasco el brazo como era su gesto habitual antes de entrar en un tema serio, una vez tomo coraje hablo- Estuve hablando con Pacifica… y creemos que ya es hora de hacer nuestro movimiento… ya van a ser dos semanas desde que Bill esta entre nosotros, si no hacemos algo pronto…

-Lo se…-Lo interrumpió Ford abriendo sus seis dedos frente a el- Lo se… justo estábamos hablando de eso…

-Dipper, pensaba ir a poner cámaras en el bosque hoy mismo, pero… es un trabajo un tanto peligroso, ellos pueden tener más ventaja de terreno que nosotros si tenemos razón, por eso quería llevar a algunos de ustedes conmigo.

-¡Wou! ¿Es en serio?-Pregunto Dipper sorprendido.

-Si ¿Tu, tu hermana y tu amiga rubia se unen?-Pregunto el anciano.

-¡Claro!-Grito Dipper ansioso-Llamare a Wendy, estoy seguro que también querrá venir.

-Bien… yo también me alistare, partiremos en dos horas-Dijo Ford poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

Katrina había logrado escuchar todo gracias a su gran capacidad auditiva desde fuera de la cabaña, luego de saber lo que estaba por ocurrir fue a buscar a Craig rápidamente.

XxXxX

Soos, Craig y Mabel se encontraban estafando turistas. Craig tenía puesto un parche en el ojo y Mabel fingía un ataque de nervios para darle peso a la historia inventada por Soos.

-¡Así es! La… cosa… insecto…-Craig miro extrañado a Soos por la historia que había contado-¡Esa cosa! Me pico el ojo.

-¡Si! ¡Yo lo vi todo! ¡Fue terrible!-Grito Mabel fingiendo estar horrorizada.

-Pueden comprar una foto de la cosa insecto a cin… cincuenta dólares…-Dijo Soos mostrándole las fotos claramente editadas a los turistas.

Todos los turistas intercambiaron miradas incrédulos y al cabo de unos segundos levantaron sus billetes. Soos procedió a tomar los billetes y en ese momento llego Katrina.

-¡Craig!-Katrina corrió hacia él desde la cabaña y lo tomo de la muñeca.

-¿Qué sucede?-Craig se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su "prima"

-Ven, necesito un consejo de amor o algo así-Katrina miro de reojo a Craig sabiendo que necesitaba una buena excusa no sospechosa para alejarlo de su novia, una vez se distanciaron un poco Katrina hablo susurrando-Van a buscar la base de los guardianes, tenemos que ir con ellos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo…? Ha cierto… tus oídos…-Craig hablo confundido, luego adopto una expresión más seria- ¿Evitaremos que encuentren la base?

-¿Dah? ¿Qué pensaste? Que los conduciríamos a la base... claro que evitaremos que la encuentren, seria nuestro fin.

-Creo que el viejo Cid ya debe tener eso cubierto…-Craig le restó importancia y camino hacia Mabel, pero fue detenido por Katrina quien lo tomo del hombro.

-Te hago recordar… Quien es el único rival del viejo Cid en el mundo…

-¿Mc. Gucket?-Pregunto Craig.

-Exacto y ese anciano lunático también va a ir, él podría tener alguna manera de notarlo, necesitaremos distraerlos.

-¿Pero cómo?-Craig se notaba nervioso.

-Tú solo sígueme el juego-Respondió Katrina confiada.

En ese momento Dipper y Pacifica salieron de la cabaña del misterio y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban charlando Mabel y Soos.

-Mabel, Soos ¿Quieren ir a explorar el bosque? Sera una aventura y tal vez enfrentemos a los guardianes-Explico Dipper rápidamente.

-Me anoto-Dijo Mabel eufórica.

-Yo también, extrañaba hacer cosas de estas con ustedes, le diré al señor Pines que me reemplace unas horas-Soos señalo la cabaña mientras decía esto y luego agrego pensativo-Espero que no me cobre como la última vez…

-Y nosotros-Dijo Craig acercándose junto a Katrina.

-Admítelo Dipper, nos necesitan…-Katrina se cruzó de brazos- ¿No has olvidado la vez que luchamos con esa cosa cambia-formas dentro de esa nave o sí?

Dipper intercambio miradas con Pacifica, sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero era mala idea decir que no, mas frente a Mabel y por otro lado era una buena forma de sacarse de dudas.

-Está bien, pueden venir, entre más mejor-Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa para luego recibir un codazo de forma disimulada por parte de la rubia.

XxXxX

Al cabo de un par de horas Craig, Katrina, Mabel y Soos esperaban ansiosos fuera de la cabaña, Mabel traía su siempre confiable gancho volador, Soos andaba desarmado al igual que Katrina y Craig su siempre confiable tubo de metal en caso de tener un problema que golpear.

Dipper salió con sus guantes puestos de la cabaña, a su lado Ford quien parecía desarmado, pero siempre guarda una o dos pistolas dentro de su gabardina, al costado de esté Mc. Gucket llevaba un maletín con él,

Después llego Wendy quien había sido advertida por Dipper de lo que iban a hacer por lo que decidió ir y finalmente llego Pacifica con un arco bastante caro y algunas flechas que usaba para practicar.

-Wao…-Dijo Dipper sorprendido de lo preparada que venía la rubia.

-Nunca se sabe…-Comento Pacifica con cierta secuela de la vez que los guardianes irrumpieron en su casa.

-Parece que todos estamos listos-Comento Ford poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a todos los presentes

-No, aún falta alguien-Dijo Dipper con cierto tono misterioso.

-¿Invitaste a alguien más?-Pregunto Craig alzando una ceja sorprendido.

-Es una medida extra… si los guardianes están ahí necesitaremos su ayuda-Respondió Dipper mirando fijamente al moreno con un tono de voz serio.

-¿Quién?-Insistió de nuevo el moreno.

En ese momentos unos arbustos se agitaron, todos centraron sus miradas en búsqueda de saber de quien se trataba para sorpresa de todos (y decepción) del arbusto salió tropezando Guideon.

-¿Guideon?-Dijeron todos decepcionados a excepción de Dipper, Ford y Mc. Gucket.

-Así es, el conoce mucho de estas tierras… y está buscando ingredientes para algo que le pedí, además es de mucha ayuda gracias a su amuleto-Explico Dipper señalando al albino.

-¡Hola Mabel!-Saludo Guideon eufórico a la hermana del castaño mientras ella le devolvía el saludo de forma mucho menos alegre.

-Bueno si ahora si estamos todos recomiendo empezar con esto de una vez, además deben tener en cuenta que solo iremos a instalar algunas cámaras… no iremos hasta que vayamos con un grupo más grande y preparado, tranquilos a Bill aún le falta tiempo… ya es una sorpresa que aun este vivo después de lo que le ocurrió, no importa que tan místico o antiguo sea, le debe tomar tiempo… aunque en este punto debe ser un poco más poderoso, será mejor tener cuidado.

Una vez Ford dijo esto, el grupo inicio su excursión al bosque.

XxXxX

En el ayuntamiento de Gravity Falls Michael se encontraba parado frente al escritorio del alcalde Tyler mientras este leía unos documentos sobre su escritorio.

-En serio esperas que yo… ¿apruebe estas leyes?-Pregunto Tyler un tanto contrariado.

-Espero que lo consideres…-Michael le dio la espalda y empezó a deambular por la habitación- Cuantos accidentes deben ocurrir para que decidas que ya es hora de hacer algo con respecto a esas… criaturas…

-Las criaturas de Gravity Falls son parte de la belleza de nuestro pueblo Michael-Respondió Tyler poniéndose de pie.

-¡Son el problema!-Grito Michael-Debido a eso hubo muchos daños en el pueblo ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a depender de los donativos de un millonario excéntrico? ¿Cuántas veces crees que tendremos la suerte de no tener ni una perdida humana? Yo prefiero mil veces perder a una de esas malignas criaturas, que perder nuestro amado pueblo…

-No… tu no lo entiendes, yo tengo bien claro que todas esas criaturas también ayudaron a salvar este lugar cuando el fin del mundo parecía que nunca iba a acabar y ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando secuestraron a esas niñas?-Tyler camino hacia Michael despacio- Sal…sal…salga de aquí-Tyler señalo la puerta.

Michael sonrió de manera sombría- Así que… se ha dado cuenta…-El hombre le dio la espalda pero no se dirigió a la puerta, sino a la ventana y cerro las persianas-En verdad… creía que todos en este pueblo eran más tontos.

-Le dije que se fuera ¿No me oyó? No recuerdo que usted fuera así cuando nos conocimos en la secundaria… ¡Estas reglas son casi un…un…!

-¿Genocidio? No… mi amigo, eso solo se aplica a seres humanos como usted y yo… lo que hay haya afuera son monstruos…-Michael saco un arma borra recuerdos de su traje y le apunto a Michael-Y una cosa más… nunca nos conocimos antes… ¿Quién podría tolerar a alguien tan tonto?-Michael empujo a Tyler al suelo, este se golpeó fuertemente la espalda mirando a su agresor lleno de pavor.

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto el alcalde asustado.

-El comienzo…de una nueva era. Esta arma le hará olvidar esta charla… y modificare sus recuerdos antes de que sea un problema para mí, sería malo que esa molesta familia escuche sus sospechas… No puedo dejar que el rompecabezas se arme tan pronto-Dicho esto el hombre de la cicatriz apoyo el cañón del arma en la frente del incapacitado hombrecillo- ¿Algo que quieras decir que usted no vaya a recordar?

-Usted… no es más humano… que cualquiera de esas criaturas haya afuera…-Fue la respuesta de Tyler con unos ojos llenos de rencor.

Michael sonrió y disparo el arma, una Tyler recibió el disparo quedo como hipnotizado, era ese el momento para meter ideas en su cabeza.- Usted me vio luchar contra esos zombis, de hecho… le salve la vida a mucha gente… los monstruos le han hecho mucho daño señor Tyler… debería considerar tomar alguna contramedida.

Una vez dicho esto Tyler volvió a abrir los ojos.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Oh… parece que está muy cansado por el trabajo señor alcalde, como sea… deje algunos papeles con ideas para hacer más seguro el pueblo, tal vez debería revisarlos luego, por ahora descanse, no quiero molestarlo-Dicho esto Michael le dio la espalda y se fue.

XxXxX

En la base de los guardianes, justo en el laboratorio de Cid, este se encontraba trabajando en clonar al cambia-formas, mientras Cori lo observaba y Mindy se pintaba las uñas de los pies sentada sobre uno de los muchos motores que mantenían el laboratorio de Cid en funcionamiento.

-¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme?-Pregunto Cori sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirar a la rubia.

-¿O me hablas a mí? Si… debe ser… ya que Sasha no está presente-Respondió Mindy sin dejar de mirar fijamente sus uñas.

-Ya te lo dije antes, te guste o no… es una aliada y necesitamos comenzar a trabajar como equipo, esos niños… no son tan poca cosa como pensé en un principio.

-¡Solo me necesitas a mí!-Grito Mindy enojada.

Cori suspiro y Cid tomo la palabra.- ¿Pueden irse a charlar a otro lado? ¿No ven que estoy tratando de dar el siguiente paso en mi conquista global? Ustedes francamente están arruinando mi momento.

-Lo siento Cid, pero este es el único lugar donde puedo evitar que Mindy se cruzó con… ya sabes…

-¿Ibas a decir su nombre, verdad?-Pregunto Mindy disgustada.

-¡Es su nombre! Deja de actuar como una niña-Cori se comenzaba a notar irritado

-¡Oh! ¿Insinúas que Sasha es más madura que yo?-Mindy señalo su pecho ofendida.

-¡Ya váyanse!-Grito Cid enojado.

En ese momento una alarma sonó en el laboratorio obligando a los tres presentes a guardar silencio, poco después los tres se dirigieron a unas pantallas que mostraban a Ford y los demás caminando por el bosque.

-Vaya…vaya… parece que por fin se están acercando-Comento Cid observándolos con las cámaras.

Cori no tardó en darse cuenta que era a causa de la huida de Sasha y los demás que ahora ellos tenían una pista para encontrar su base.

-Esto es culpa de…-Mindy estaba a punto de culpar a Sasha cuando Cori la detuvo.

-De nadie… ¿Qué haremos al respecto?-Pregunto el castaño mirando a Cid.

-El lugar esta camuflado, pero solo es eso… un camuflaje… si se acercan y lo encuentran será más que obvio.

-Distraerlos o eliminarlos, están en nuestro territorio, podemos acabar esto de una vez por todas-Cid sonrió-Dejen al anciano para mí.

-Entonces le avisare a los demás…-Cori se dirigió a la salida y Mindy lo siguió aun algo enojada mientras se ponía sus botas en el camino.

-¿Por qué la proteges tanto?-Mindy estaba bastante irritada por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Lo que menos necesitamos es sembrar más discordia dentro de nosotros, esa es la clara ventaja que tienen... yo puedo ser un genio… pero ese niño tiene recursos y sabe cómo usarlos.

-¿Quieres decir amigos?-Pregunto Mindy tratando de traducir las palabras de su compañero.

-Exacto, por eso acá también debo jugar bien mis cartas para tener más fichas ¿entiendes?-Respondió Cori sin parar de caminar agitado.

-¿Eso soy yo? ¿Una ficha?-Mindy dejo de caminar y miro el suelo deprimida.

Cori la miro por un momento, dejo de avanzar y camino hacia ella para tomarla de los hombros.- No… Tú eres mi reina… y sin ti ya no tengo razón para seguir jugando-Cori la beso brevemente y luego la miro a los ojos- ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

-De acuerdo…-Dijo la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos al castaño.

-Excelente… ahora, acabemos esto de una vez por todas-Dicho esto Cori continuo con su caminar.

-Siempre dices eso…-Mindy hablo en tono juguetón logrando irritar a Cori, pero esta al verla sonreír decidió guardar silencio, prefería ver a su compañera feliz.

XxXxX

Craig se notaba más y más nervioso, él sabía que la ruta que estaban tomando sin duda los estaba acercando al escondite.

- _Sea lo que sea que estés tramando hazlo de una vez Katrina_ -Pensaba Craig mientras miraba de reojo a su "prima"

Mientras el grupo continuaba caminando, el ambiente era bastante tenso, nadie se atrevía a bromear o a tomarlo con la misma calma de costumbre, los guardianes ya no eran un juego.

-¡Bien! Empezare a instalar las cámaras…-Dicho esto Mc. Gucket extrajo unas pequeñas micro-cámaras que empezó a instalar en la corteza de algunos árboles.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso Fidelford… chicos ayudare a Fidelford con esto, quédense por los alrededores, es posible que estemos en territorio enemigo-Dicho esto Ford camino a ayudar a Mc. Gucket

Una vez Ford y Mc. Gucket se pusieron a trabajar en la instalación de las cámaras, los demás se quedaron quietos en la cercanía muy alertas. Pacifica era la más alertada, la última vez que enfrento a los guardianes Dipper por poco da su vida por ella, nunca pensó que un recuerdo podía sonar tan mal y tan bien a la vez.

-Tranquila-Dijo Wendy dándole una palmada en la espalda-Si se presentan derrotaremos a esos payasos.

-¡Ja! Si claro, como si yo me preocupara, soy una Northwest ¿recuerdas?-Pacifica se cruzó de brazos y luego sonrió mirando de reojo a Wendy, ambas rieron.

-Cool, me agrada esa actitud-Comento Wendy relajada

Dipper las miraba de reojo, siempre era curioso ver a su primer amor llevarse tan bien con su amor actual.

-Hey, parece que ya se llevan bien-Comento Mabel mientras codeaba a Dipper.

-Si… No puedo decir lo mismo de esos dos-Dipper señalo a Craig quien le metió cabe a Guideon para que este tropiece, luego de caer al suelo Guideon uso su telequinesis para amarrar los cordones de Craig entre ellos provocando que el también tropezara.

-Comienzo a pensar que es inevitable-Mabel apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mirando a su novio y a Guideon mirándose mal el uno al otro.

-Chicos, debo decir que esta es la aventura más aburrida hasta ahora-Soos apoyo su cabeza entre la cabeza de ambos hermanos al decir esto.

-Tienes razón Soos… Quizá no estemos en el lugar correcto después de todo-Dipper se preocupó luego de decir esto en voz alta.

-¡Bueno, bueno! No se desanimen… ¿Acaso no tienen una contramedida?-Pregunto Katrina tratando de animarlos, sabiendo bien que si la tenían.

-Es cierto… aún estamos completos, mientras las cosas estén así esos tontos se verán obligados a atacarnos y entonces los capturaremos-Wendy golpeo su palma izquierda con su puño derecho al recordar esto con una sonrisa.

De repente la moral de los presentes miembros de la rueda se elevó, no estaban perdidos del todo.

-Yo digo que nos relajemos con un juego, verán… hay algo que no he podido parar de pensar…. ¿Quiénes son mejores en este equipo? ¿Quiénes aportan más? Las chicas o los chicos-Katrina jalo a Mabel a su lado y se acercó a Wendy y Pacifica.

Craig sonrió notando que esa era la distracción de Katrina rápidamente decidió seguirle el juego.- Chicas ustedes se ven bien y todo… pero… creo que nosotros hacemos muy bien nuestra parte.

-Craig…-Mabel se notó disgustada por el comentario de Craig.

-Wo… wo… ¿Qué acabo de escuchar? Mabel tu novio está buscando una paliza al estilo Corduroy- Wendy apoyo su mano en el hombro de Katrina y sonriendo.

-Si bien me gusta la idea de humillar a los chicos… No me agradaria hacer equipo contigo de nuevo-Pacifica señalo a Katrina mientras decía esto.

-Entiendo… sin Dipper a tu lado no te sientes capaz de ganar… de acuerdo…-Katrina miro en otra dirección.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto Pacifica frunciendo el ceño-Voy a jugar y vas a agradecerme cuando ganemos.

-¿Y tú que dices Dipper? Suena divertido-Comento Mabel sonriendo junto a Katrina.

-Bueno… No estoy seguro…-Dipper se notaba dudoso.

-Vamos Dipper será divertido-Dijo Wendy eufórica.

-Vamos amigo, ganaremos fácilmente-Soos apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Craig y Dipper al decir esto.

-¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! ¡Dipper!-Grito Mabel motivando a su hermano.

-De acuerdo… Supongo que no abra problema con Mc. Gucket y mi tío Ford cerca ¿Qué hay de ti Guideon?-Pregunto Dipper mirando al albino.

-Creo que les prestare mis habilidades para ganar esta competencia…-Dijo Guideon confiado tocando su pecho- ¿Del uno al diez que tanto impresionare a Mabel si ganamos?-Pregunto en un susurro acercándose a Dipper, quien solo agito la mano de lado a lado.

-¡Muy bien! Si ya está decidido. He pensado en un simple y divertido juego de captura la bandera, así que cada equipo debe elegir un líder dejara un objeto simple que será considerado su bandera en su lado del bosque, marcando exactamente este punto como el medio-Katrina trazo una línea con su pie- El objetivo es humillar al otro equipo venciéndolo ¿Todos saben jugar este juego, verdad?

-Yo no-Guideon levanto la mano ganándose la atención de todos.

-Guideon ¿Nunca has jugado esto? Es uno de los juegos más conocidos del mundo-Comento Mabel observándolo.

-Bueno, no tenía muchos amigos…-Guideon se cruzó de brazos.

-No sé si llorar o reírme-Comento Katrina cruzándose de brazos.

-Katrina…-Mabel le hablo en tono reprochador a la castaña.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-Katrina suspiro y miro al albino-Muy bien… amm…-Se inclinó hacia Mabel-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-Guideon…-Susurro Mabel.

-Correcto… Guideon… es simple, ambos equipos tendremos algo… umm…-Katrina tomo la bincha de Mabel- Sera la representación de nuestra bandera…ustedes pueden usar la gorra de Dipper, el objetivo es tomar la bandera del otro equipo y llevarla a su base entrando en la base del otro equipo, tengan en cuenta que mientras estén en la base enemiga si alguien del otro equipo te toca estarás inmóvil hasta que un compañero te salve.

-Creo que eso nos pone en clara desventaja…sin ofender Soos, pero tú y el enano no pareces muy atléticos-Craig miro a Soos y señalo a Guideon mientras decía esto.

-Mi abuelita dijo que yo era tan tierno que no necesitaba ser sexy-Comento Soos bajando la mirada.

-Bueno son hombres y aceptaron el reto… así que arréglenselas, por cierto… El equipo que pierda hará lo que el otro equipo quiera, suerte, andando chicas tenemos un juego que ganar.-Dicho esto Katrina camino hacia el lado del bosque en el que se encontraban ellas.

-¡¿Quién rayos te nombro la líder?!-Grito Pacifica enojada siguiendo a Katrina.

-Creo que deberíamos ser más democráticas con respecto a esto…-Comento Wendy.

Así la discusión de las chicas continuo mientras ellas se iban alejando dejando a Craig, Dipper y compañía un tanto preocupados.

- _Katrina está matando dos pájaros de un tiro… Distraerlos para que no encuentren la guarida y…_ \- Pensó Craig mirando a Dipper- _Debo admitir que ella es astuta…_

-Muy bien… ¿Cómo haremos esto?-Pregunto Guideon mirando a Dipper.

-Si amigo, tienes que tener un plan o algo-Soos también miro al adolescente de la gorra.

-Estamos perdidos-Hablo el moreno-Tienen clara ventaja… las cuatro son atléticas hasta donde se… especialmente Katrina es un mons… quiero decir… muy talentosa.

-Bien… todo eso es cierto Wendy es genial, Mabel es impredecible, Pacifica es astuta y Katrina excesivamente atlética… pero quizá haya una manera de estar a la altura-Dipper sonrió observando a sus compañeros-Creo que tengo un plan.

XxXxX

Mientras tanto Katrina coloco la bincha de Mabel en una rama a quince metros de altura.

-Las reglas dicen… que este a la vista no dijeron nada de la altura…-Katrina bajo del árbol saltando entre sus ramas hasta llegar al suelo.

-Muy bien Jane… volviendo al tema anterior, tú no serás la líder-Volvió a hablar Pacifica.

-Yo sugerí el juego, yo soy la más fuerte y yo nos hare ganar…así que yo debería ser la líder-Argumento Katrina señalándose a sí misma.

Wendy tomo del hombro a ambas chicas para detener su discusión y dar su opinión.-Chicas, chicas, hagámoslo de manera justa, sometámoslo a votación.

-Yo voto por mí-Katrina se señaló a sí misma.

-Pues yo voto por mí-Pacifica se señaló a sí misma.

-Voto por Mabel-Dijo Wendy sonriendo astutamente y sorprendiendo a las que se encontraban discutiendo- ¿Y tú por quien votas Mabel?

-Umm… Probablemente Dipper esté tomando el mando allá… creo que será divertido encargarme de las cosas por aquí, voto por mí-Mabel se señaló a sí misma.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron Pacifica y Katrina sorprendidas por el rumbo que tomo la discusión.

-¡Wuju! ¡Arriba Mabel!-Grito Wendy celebrando el triunfo de la castaña.

-Muy bien chicas, vamos por esa gorra-Dijo Mabel decidida caminando hacia el lado del bosque de los chicos.

-Wo wo wo… Sabes… Alguien tendría que quedarse cuidando este lugar-Pacifica se paró a detener a Mabel.

-Tu podrías hacerlo-Dijo Katrina sonriéndole a Pacifica.

-¿Y qué tal si mejor te quedas tú?-Pregunto Pacifica enojada.

-¿Qué tal si dejan de pelear? Yo me quedare, ustedes vayan a demostrarle a los chicos quien manda-Wendy se sentó debajo del árbol donde se encontraba la "bandera" y les mostro su pulgar deseándoles suerte.

-Bien chicas vamos-Mabel abrazo a ambas chicas del cuello y camino con ellas hacia el bosque mientras ambas se miraban de reojo con desprecio

Una vez que se fueron Wendy saco su celular y empezó a textear con sus amigos.-Por fin…

XxXxX

Mientras tanto en el lado del bosque de los chicos Dipper y los demás despedían a Soos a quien habían puesto a cuidar la bandera.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Dipper? Nos estamos arriesgando y créeme estar bajo las ordenes de Katrina no será lindo-Craig miro con terror al castaño.

-Estar bajo las órdenes de Mabel suena bien…-Comento Guideon-Pero tenerla bajo mis órdenes suena aún mejor.

-¡Hey!-Craig miro disgustado a Guideon.

-Si cuidado con lo que dices Guideon también es mi hermana y vamos a ganar esto no se preocupen…-Dipper tomo una rama y comenzó a dibujar en el suelo-Guideon lamento decirte esto, pero te están subestimando esa es nuestra ventaja…

-¿Qué estas tramando?-Craig se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa sabiendo que Dipper era bueno ideando cosas.

-Ya tome la contramedida con Soos, desde este punto nos arriesgaremos, es obvio que Katrina es muy superior físicamente a nosotros, así que la tendremos que dejar pasar y cruzar los dedos por que la distracción de Soos funcione.

-¿Y nosotros que?-Pregunto Craig.

Dipper dibujo un círculo en su lado del bosque según su pequeña grafica hecha con la rama y un círculo que demostraba el lugar en el que se encontraba Soos.

-Craig tu y yo avanzaremos por campo abierto corriendo tan rápido como podamos seremos visibles, Guideon tu iras por el borde… que no te vean, pensaran que los dejamos a ustedes dos cuidando por ser más… emm…

-Yo entiendo-Dijo Guideon levantando su mano para que Dipper no se vea obligado a ofenderlo.

-Claro… si nos capturan, tu espera a que crucen… nos liberas y juntos iremos por la bandera-Termino de explicar Dipper.

-Suena bien Dipper, nada mal-Craig se cruzó de brazos y asintió sorprendido por lo bien que sonaba, pero había algo con lo que Dipper no estaba contando y él lo sabía, los sentidos de Katrina están muy desarrollados si no encuentra la manera de ocultar el olor de Guideon, que olía como perfume de bebe, no habría forma de que ella no lo note.

El moreno noto que había un poco de lodo cerca de su pie derecho, sonrió tomo este en una mano y se lo arrojo a Guideon sin pensarlo.- ¡Esto es por el comentario sobre mi novia!-Dijo como excusa por su forma de actuar.

-¡Estas aún más muerto que antes Craig! ¡Abra una banda de ex convictos afuera de tu casa esperándote me oíste!-Grito Guideon disgustado quitándose el lodo de la cara.

-Sí, si…-Craig sonrió- _Cruzare los dedos para que con esto baste…_ -Pensó mientras se paraba junto a Dipper- ¿Vamos?

-Claro…-Dipper evito la mirada de Craig, aún estaba incomodo de tratar con él, pero quería dejar eso aun lado no quería perder ese juego, porque todas las chicas en el otro equipo definitivamente querrían ordenarle hacer algo vergonzoso.

XxXxX

En la base de los guardianes Sasha, Aron y Billy se encontraban sentados viendo una película en una pequeña televisión antigua mientras Ray se encontraba usando su teléfono para mensajear con Wendy.

Ray: Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Wendy: Hola, estoy jugando con los chicos en el bosque. Es una especie de competencia entre géneros, debiste venir.

Ray: Me hubiera gustado, pero no suelo pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Katrina, no nos llevamos muy bien.

Wendy: Se ve que tiene un carácter fuerte, pero es genial.

Ray se quedó observando la pantalla sin estar seguro de que decir sobre Katrina.

-¿Hablando con la bolsa de hielo?-Pregunto Sasha mirando de reojo a Ray.

-¿Celosa?-Pregunto Ray levantando su mirada del celular.

-¿Te debo recordar quien rechazo a quién?-Contesto Sasha regresando su mirada a la televisión.

-¡OOOOHH!-Grito Aron señalando a Ray.

-¿Hablas de Cori a ti? ¿Cómo… veinte veces?-Respondió astutamente Ray.

-¡OOOOOH!-Grito Aron ahora señalando a Sasha quien no dudo un segundo en pegarle un golpe directo en su nariz-¡No toleras una broma!-El hombre se sobo la nariz adolorido-Creo que estoy sangrando…

-Estarás bien…-Sasha regreso su mirada a la película.

-Veo que están actuando de forma tan ridícula como de costumbre…-Cori entro a la conversación llegando desde un pasillo junto a Mindy.

-Cori… Y trajiste a tu… Cosa…-Sasha miro a Mindy al decir esto y Mindy por poco salta a luchar con la morena, pero Cori la detuvo.

-Podemos dejar de actuar de forma disfuncional por un día, hoy podríamos acabar este juego de una vez-Cori le dio ánimos a los demás.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Ray dejo de textear para mirar fijamente al castaño.

-La familia Pines está en el bosque… están tratando de ubicarnos y si siguen a este ritmo lo lograran.

-Eso no tiene sentido, tenemos ordenes de tomar rutas aleatorias cada vez que huimos de una confrontación-Replico Ray enojado.

-Bueno… parece que adivinaron o quien sabe… el punto es que están aquí-Cori miro de reojo a Sasha y ella bajo la mirada entendiendo rápidamente que era su culpa.

-De cualquier forma el museo no se ve desde afuera… Cid puso un camuflaje alrededor de esta zona.

-Sí, pero hay gente realmente extraña en ese grupo, si alguien por alguna razón se apoya en la supuesta enorme roca que es este lugar… y la atraviesa solo para ver un enorme museo abandonado… Sería muy sospechoso ¿No lo crees?

-Michael no dio órdenes de atacar, si harán una jugada no planeo involucrarme en esto-Dicho esto Ray guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo y camino hacia la salida.

Una vez Ray salió de la habitación y solo quedaron los cinco, Cori suspiro.-Bueno ahora podemos hablar más cómodos, ustedes tres me ayudaran ya que ustedes tres son culpables de esto-El castaño observo a los tres guardianes sentados frente a la televisión.

-Yo haré lo que sea que haga falta para remediarlo-Sasha se puso de pie primero.

Billy y Aron intercambiaron miradas para luego también ponerse de pie.

-Bien, entonces tengo un plan, sigan mis órdenes y esta noche habremos capturado a toda la rueda o al menos a la mayoría.

XxXxX

Dipper y Craig caminaban por el bosque mirando atentamente a sus alrededores, pero no había ni rastro de las chicas.

-Emm… Dipper-Craig decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para arreglar su amistad con el castaño.

-¿Las viste?-Pregunto el castaño rápidamente.

-No, no… Pero… Quiero hablar contigo, sobre lo que paso… ¿Aun somos mejores amigos, verdad?-Craig miro de reojo al castaño al decir esto.

-¿Quieres que sea amigo de alguien que intento matarme?-Pregunto Dipper mirándolo fijamente.

-Sé que lo hice y lo siento, estoy arrepentido, vamos Dipper soy tu amigo-Craig tomo su pecho-Y no trate de matarte… solo estaba celoso de acuerdo… y nunca había tenido un amigo antes… Ustedes son las primeras personas amables que conozco, me tarde en entenderlo.

Dipper iba a responder, pero en ese momento Mabel bajo de una rama colgada en su gancho volador tratando de alcanzar a Dipper, este reacciono a tiempo retrocediendo, pero Pacifica salió de detrás de un árbol tomándolo del hombro.

-Atrapado…-Dijo la rubia sonriendo y soltando a Dipper para caminar hasta pararse junto a Mabel.

Katrina salto desde detrás de un arbusto tomando por sorpresa a Craig y logrando tomarlo de los hombros para luego saltar sobre su cabeza y caer junto a sus compañeras de equipo.-Atrapado-Dijo la castaña al caer mirando al moreno.

-Mal momento para distraerse chicos, no sé de qué rayos estuvieran hablando, pero tendrán mucho tiempo para hacerlo, mientras buscamos su bandera-Mabel estiro sus manos y ambas chicas le chocaron los cinco.

-Rayos…-Dijo Dipper respetando las reglas y quedándose quieto.

Las chicas caminaron hacia el lado del bosque de los chicos riendo, pero Katrina las detuvo.-Esperen…-Katrina se puso a olfatear el ambiente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Actúas más raro de lo habitual-Comento Pacifica cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no es nada… me pareció…-Katrina miro ambas chicas quienes la miraban confundidas-Olvídenlo… vamos rápido por esa gorra.

Dicho esto ambas chicas se alejaron.

Las caras de Dipper y Craig expresaban una autentica derrota, pero en cuanto las chicas se alejaron lo suficiente ambos sonrieron.

-Buen plan-Comento Craig risueño

-Te lo dije-Respondió Dipper de igual forma.

-¡Guideon ya puedes venir!-Dipper alzo la voz un poco.

-¿Enano?-Pregunto Craig mirando hacia los arbustos en los que se supone que estaba Guideon.

Para desagrado de Dipper y sorpresa de Craig, Aron salió de los arbustos con un frasco en la mano, en él se encontraba Guideon ya con su tamaño reducido.

-¿Buscan esto?-Pregunto Aron agitando el frasco.

-¡Oye! ¡Sácame de aquí!-Exigió Guideon enojado.

Del otro lado salió Billy y a su lado Cori.- ¿Cómo has estado niño? Tiempo sin verte…-Dijo el castaño girando su cadena.

-Los guardianes…-Dipper olvido rápidamente el juego y encendió sus guantes, mientras Craig juntaba los dientes, las cosas acababan de complicarse.

XxXxX

Ford y Mc. Gucket ya iban instalando la mayoría de las cámaras cuando al primero se le ocurrió ver por sus sobrinos.

-Los niños no están…-Comento Ford.

-Deben estar jugando en el bosque… o que se yo…-Contesto Mc. Gucket mientras instalaba otra cámara.

-Sí, pero eso es arriesgado, sé que están preparados y todo, pero… creo que iré a verlos por si acaso-Dicho esto Ford camino hacia el bosque.

XxXxX

Cid observaba la conversación de los ansíanos desde su laboratorio gracias a las cámaras que el mismo había instalado alrededor de todo el perímetro de su base.

-Oh no… ustedes dos son míos…-Cid presiono un botón liberando a algunas mutaciones cortesía de la muestra recolectada de la fábrica de los Northwest, cada una tenía un collar que les obligaba a seguir las ordenes de Cid, el anciano tomo un micrófono- Acaben con el hombre de los seis dedos y tráiganme al anciano que lo acompaña, les envió coordenadas.

Las criaturas en su mayoría cuadrúpedas con filosos dientes y otros bípedos con músculos bastante desarrollados siguieron las órdenes de Cid.

XxXxX

En cuanto Ford dio algunos pasos, sus reflejos reaccionaron a las pisadas de las mutaciones por lo que rápidamente saco su arma laser de su gabardina y le disparo a una de las criaturas reduciéndola a una baba verde.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Ford observando a las demás que empezaban a rodearlo a él y a su compañero.

-Creo que si tenías de que preocuparte-Comento Mc. Gucket acercándose disimuladamente a su maletín, pero este fue rápidamente tomando por una de las criaturas-Siguen ordenes de alguien…

-Toma, protégeme las espaldas-Dijo Ford pasándole otra arma laser a Mc. Gucket.

XxXxX

En el lado del bosque de los chicos Soos se encontraba ya acorralado ante las tres adolescentes.

-Muy bien Soos… habla ¿Dónde está la bandera?-Katrina se notaba molesta.

-No se lo diré chicas, lo siento, pero estoy aquí para proteger la bandera-Explico Soos jugando con sus dedos.

-Atémoslo de cabeza-Sugirió Pacifica acercándose junto a Katrina.

-¡Alto chicas!-Mabel dio un paso al frente- Soos… Al menos acláranos algo… ¿Dónde no está la bandera?

-Oh… en la madriguera allá atrás…-Dijo Soos señalando un pequeño agujero-Uff… ahora todo está bajo control.

-Gracias Soos…-Dicho esto Mabel comenzó a caminar hacia ese agujero seguida por Pacifica y Katrina.

-No chicas, les dije que no estaba ahí-Soos corrió nerviosa tras ellas.

-Gracias Soos-Dijo Pacifica cantando cada palabra mientras caminaba hacia el agujero.

Mabel y Katrina se inclinaron a revisar el agujero y luego miraron disgustadas a Soos.

-Muy bien Soos, debo admitir que nos engañaste-Mabel rio un poco-En serio no pensé que fueras capaz.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿La gorra?-Soos corrió a revisar el agujero, solo para darse cuenta que ahí no estaba.

-Muy bien Soos, te lo pedimos de forma amable, creo que ahora si podemos colgarlo de cabeza-Volvió a hablar Katrina.

-¡No! ¡En serio! Se supone que estuviera aquí, Dipper me dijo que estaría aquí…-Soos hablo bastante nervioso y entonces Mabel lo entendió.

-Dipper… Él le dio a Soos una ubicación falsa sabiendo que los delataría torpemente-Mabel explico la situación a las chicas.

-¿Eso hizo? Por cierto… eso dolió-Soos apoyo su mano en su pecho mientras decía esto.

-Típico de Dipper…-Katrina sonrió, una vez más Dipper le había demostrado ser muy hábil.

-No hay tiempo, si el cálculo esto entonces…-Pacifica miro hacia su lado del bosque.

-Entonces es posible que también calculara que lo encontraríamos, ustedes dos busquen la bandera yo iré a darle una mano a Wendy-Dicho esto Katrina corrió hacia donde había visto a los chicos por última vez.

-Atrapada-Dijo Soos tocando el hombro de Pacifica en cuanto se distrajeron.

-Liberada-Dijo Mabel tocando de nuevo a Pacifica. Luego ambas adolescentes miraron a Soos cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno… tenía que intentarlo…-Comento Soos bajando la cabeza.

XxXxX

Aron hizo el primer movimiento lanzando una de sus pelotas que refractan luz para volver diminutos a sus oponentes, esta vez Dipper abrió su palma, para sorpresa de Aron el guante reflejo la luz, volviéndolo diminuto a él. Sin embargo la cadena de Cori tomo su brazo y lo jalo hacia el bruscamente.

-Veo que hiciste algunas mejoras-Comento Cori mientras jalaba a Dipper.

-De hecho, las mejoras las hizo mi tío…-El adolescente presiono un botón en su otro guante y luego se lo quito y lo arrojo hacia Cori, este recibió una descarga al tener contacto con él.

Dipper se soltó por un instante, pero Billy lo sujeto y levanto apretándolo con sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Craig!-Grito Dipper mirando al moreno.

Craig titubeo por un instante, todo había ocurrido muy rápido, los guardianes llegaron de repente, si atacaba ahora, sería un traidor de nuevo y le esperaría una paliza de nuevo, pero si no ayudaba…

Dipper bufo molesto al notar que Craig se demoraba en hacer un movimiento por lo que rápidamente uso su mano con el guante puesto y le causo una descarga a Billy aunque electrocutándose en parte a él mismo en el proceso.

Al final Aron quedo reducido, Billy entumecido al igual que Cori, pero Dipper también.

-Dipper lo siento…-Craig se acercó para tratar de ayudar a Dipper, pero este lo miro hecho una furia.

-Nada mal…-Cori se recuperó primero-Siento que estoy luchando con otra persona ¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto niño? ¿Es la presión de que el juego acabara en cualquier momento?-Cori tomo su cadena de nuevo, pero aun no podía usarla del todo bien.

En ese momento un hacha paso rozando y por poco cortando los dedos de Cori cuando trato de tomar su cadena, este miro a un lado, solo para notar que se trataba de Wendy.

-Aléjate de ellos o romperé tu brazo en los próximos cinco segundos-Amenazo Wendy acercándose a Cori.

-¿No pudiste la última vez, recuerdas?-Pregunto Cori sonriendo y mirando a la pelirroja.

Craig tomo una decisión, tomo el tubo de metal y golpeo la rodilla de Cori _.-Esta bien… igual… siempre quise golpear a este tipo-_ Pensó Craig quedándose de pie aunque sus piernas temblaban, él siempre había respetado a Cori como uno de los más peligrosos dentro del grupo, quizás solo detrás de Katrina.

-Estas muerto…-Amenazo Cori sobándose adolorido la pierna.

-¿Estás seguro que es él el que lo está?-Pregunto Wendy tomando a Cori del cuello con una llave.

Dipper pudo ver esto sorprendido, pero para su mala suerte Billy se recuperó rápidamente del entumecimiento y tomo a Dipper de nuevo empujándolo contra el suelo, para luego ponerse de pie y pisar su espalda.

-Todos quietos o acabare de aplastarlo-Amenazo Billy.

-Y yo acabare con tu amigo-Respondió Wendy.

-¿Crees que me importa?-Contesto Billy pisando más fuerte a Dipper haciendo gritar al adolescente de dolor.

-Obviamente no…-Comento Wendy sorprendida.

Katrina observo todo desde arriba de un árbol, pensaba en cual era un buen momento para meterse en la confrontación.

XxXxX

Mientras tanto Mabel y Pacifica caminaban seguidas de Soos por el bosque.

-Sabes, tengo un muy mal presentimiento-Comento Pacifica mientras caminaban.

-¿Es por Katrina esta yendo sola por Dipper?-Pregunto Mabel sin parar de buscar.

-No, bueno… no lo sé… algo va mal…-Pacifica se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que solo estas siendo paranoica-Contesto Mabel.

En ese momento Pacifica fue tomada por sorpresa por Sasha quien salió de detrás de un árbol y apoyo su daga en el cuello de la rubia.

-Que instintiva-Comento Sasha acercándose al oído de la rubia.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería a la rubia!-Comento Mindy saliendo de detrás de otro árbol y sujetando a Mabel- Esta niña me agrada.

-Gracias… supongo…-Contesto Mabel mirando nerviosa el arma.

-Ah… ah…-Soos miro a ambas chicas encapuchadas y comenzó a temblar-Wo... wo… ¿Podemos calmarnos?

-No-Respondieron ambas encapuchadas a la vez.

XxXxX

Ford y Mc. Gucket aún tenían problemas, para tener a raya a las mutaciones.

-Todos son clones y muy inestable, un buen trabajo… aunque no lo suficiente diría yo-Comento Ford observándolos derretirse luego de ser impactados con el arma laser.

-Cierto… Este tipo de experimentos antiéticos me recuerdan a alguien…-Comento Fidelford disparándole al que tomo su maletín y corriendo a recogerlo.

Cuando Mc. Gucket estaba a punto de ser devorado por la espalda, Ford reacciono a tiempo disparándole al mutante que estaba a punto de saltarle encima al anciano.

-Muy gracioso, dejemos de sarcasmos Fidelford sé que me excedo algunas veces, pero…-Ford estaba debatiendo cuando Fidelford lo volvió a interrumpir.

-No, no… No estaba siendo sarcástico, me recuerda a otra persona… Bueno que se yo, mis recuerdos están muy obtusos…-Fidelford presiono el botón de su maletín y este se transformó en un traje de batalla con el que empezó a aniquilar a los mutantes con mucha facilidad.

-¡Iré por los niños!-Grito Ford corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Claro, diviértete…-Respondió el anciano disparando a los demás mutantes que lo rodeaban e intentaban alcanzar a Ford.

XxXxX

Katrina se dejo de dudas y salto desde el árbol propinándole una patada en la cara Billy que lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la castaña acercándose a ayudar a Dipper.

-Estoy bien, gracias-Dipper sonrió ante el gesto.

Cori aprovecho la distracción para intentar liberarse de Wendy, esta lo soltó para evadir un cabezazo por parte del castaño.

Billy se puso de pie y al ver a su agresora, entro en un estado de pavor impresionante.

Por su parte Guideon se encontraba usando su magia contra la versión miniatura de Aron, como resultado una de las bombas arrojadizas de Aron estallo entre ambos devolviéndolos a su tamaño normal, Guideon uso sus poderes para detener a Cori antes de que atacara a Wendy. Por su lado Aron estuvo a punto de volver pequeños a todos los presentes, pero Katrina lo miro directamente y este retrocedió.

Cori le dio una mirada de desdén tanto a Katrina como a Craig y luego comenzó a expulsar humo desde su traje dando a entender que era la retirada.

XxXxX

Por su parte Mabel y Pacifica intercambiaban miradas nerviosas.

-Entonces ¿Nos mataran o nos secuestraran de nuevo?-Pregunto la rubia disgustada.

-Voto por la primera es más rápido-Comento Mindy en un tono de voz juguetón.

-Voto por la segunda, podemos usarlas-Comento Sasha mucho más fría.

-¿Usarlas? Por pensar así es porque aún no tenemos esto ganado-Discutió Mindy.

-Al menos estoy pensando-Contesto Sasha.

-Al menos tengo novio, quien es Cori por cierto-Mindy sonrió.

-¿No vas a traer esto aquí, verdad?-Sasha se empiezo a irritar.

Mabel y Pacifica volvieron a intercambiar miradas, Mabel disparo disimuladamente su gancho volador para golpear la cara de Sasha y Pacifica la piso con fuerza para liberarse, después Mabel cabeceo a Mindy para alejarla y Pacifica le disparo una flecha rápidamente que por poco pudo evadir. Ahora tanto Mabel como Pacifica eran libres.

-¡Soos! ¿Por qué no ayudaste?-Pregunto Pacifica mirando de reojo a Soos.

-Em… son chicas… No puedo golpearlas-Comento Soos nervioso.

-¡Soos!-Gritaron ambas.

Mabel y Pacifica reaccionaron a tiempo ocultándose detrás de un árbol en el cual unos cuchillos quedaron clavados.

-Ambas están dementes Mabel…-Susurro Pacifica-Pero no se llevan bien y creo que el tal Cori es parte de este triángulo amoroso.

-Ya veo lo que sugieres…-Respondió Mabel- ¡Oigan! ¿Cuál de ustedes dos es novia del tipo de Cori?

-Esa debo ser yo-Mindy contesto algo confundida.

-Wow felicidades ¿Por qué te eligió a ti y no a ella?-Pregunto Pacifica sonriendo desde su escondite.

-¡Mocosa!-Grito Sasha caminando hacia ella.

-Obviamente soy mejor-Contesto Mindy cruzándose de brazos.

-Déjate de tonterías, están tratando de distraernos-Contesto Sasha aunque algo irritada-Además todos saben que él está junto a ti por lastima.

\- Ouch…-Dijeron Pacifica y Mabel desde sus escondites.

-Tengo una idea, te matare a ti primero y luego a ellas-Mindy se disgustó y señalo a Sasha con su daga.

-Me parece bien cualquier cosa, moriste por ser torpe con tus armas…-Contesto Sasha apuntándole con la suya.

En ese momento un rayo pasó en medio de ellas atravesando un par de robles a la distancia.

-¡Aléjense de mis sobrinas!-Grito Ford enojado.

Ambas chicas miraron al hombre enojadas, solo para darse cuenta que su discusión había arruinado su única oportunidad, sin más ambas expulsaron humo de sus trajes y desaparecieron.

-Uff… lo logramos chicas…-Soos se acercó tomando a ambas del hombro, tanto Mabel como Pacifica lo golpearon con el codo enojadas.

-No sean así, si hubieran sido hombres hubiera hecho algo lo juro-Replico Soos sabiendo que ambas adolescentes estaban enojadas con el.

-Lo importante es que todos están bien… ¿Dónde está Dipper?-Pregunto Ford mirando en todas direcciones.

-¡Estamos bien!-Grito Dipper llegando junto a Wendy, Craig, Guideon y Katrina.

Mabel sonrió de ver que todos están bien.

XxXxX

Más tarde el grupo volvió a reunirse en la cabaña del misterio luego de la intensa lucha.

-Punto muerto… no pudimos capturarlos…-Comento Guideon deprimido.

-Bueno, al menos estamos vivos-Dijo Wendy tratando de levantar los ánimos.

Guideon observo a Mabel sentada junto a Craig.- Meeh…

-Por cierto, luchaste genial ahí atrás-Comento Katrina mirando a Dipper.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Mabel interesada en saber la hazaña de su hermano.

-Domino a esos tres completamente solo por un momento-Explico Katrina dándole una palmada en la espalda a Dipper.

-¿Lo viste?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Si… desde lejos, mientras corría hacia ustedes, por un momento pensé que no necesitarías mi ayuda-Katrina sobo la cabeza de Dipper toscamente al decir esto y el sonrió cosa que disgusto a cierta rubia.

-Así que al final lo salvaste-Pacifica se cruzó de brazos.

-Wendy también lo hizo-Katrina señalo a Wendy inocentemente aunque sintiéndose bien por dentro de molestar a su rival.

Ford llego a la sala donde todos los adolescentes se encontraban conversando.

-Emm… tengo una buena y una mala notica…-Ford arrastro una silla y se sentó frente a ellos-La mala es que… todas las cámaras han sido desactivadas… alguien tiene esa zona mejor controlada que nosotros y la buena…

-La buena es que esto deja claro que estábamos buscando en el lugar correcto, el escondite de los guardianes está ahí-Explico Dipper con una sonrisa, cosa que logro levantar el ánimo de todos los presentes a excepción de Katrina y Craig quienes solo fingieron una sonrisa.

-Exacto-Celebro Ford poniéndose de pie-Pero posiblemente se preparen para nuestra incursión… será mejor preparar algunas contramedidas e ir en un grupo más grande la próxima, quien sabe que peligros abran entre más nos acerquemos.

Dicho esto Ford entro de nuevo a la casa dejando a los adolescentes solos de nuevo.

-Lástima que nadie gano ese juego-Comento Craig recostándose.

-Yo no diría eso…-De detrás de ella Katrina saco la gorra de Dipper y se la puso-La encontré de camino a ustedes, la pusiste en una rama alta, nada mal…

-¡Ganamos!-Grito Mabel parándose de su asiento.

-¡No!-Gritaron Craig y Dipper. Pacifica por su parte se notaba molesta, Katrina había rescatado e impresionado a Dipper, además ella fue la razón por la que ganaron el juego, ella estaba dejándola atrás de nuevo.

XxXxX

Más tarde todos se dispersaron para hablar de distintas cosas, Dipper se acercó a Guideon.

-¿Y… lo encontraste?-Pregunto Dipper.

-Cuando ese tal "Aron" me capturo… me encontraba recogiéndolo-Guideon le mostro a Dipper una bolsa-Ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba.

-Aun no tengo pruebas de esto Guideon, pero si mis teorías son correctas, es mejor estar preparado-Respondió Dipper con aires de complicidad.

-Confió en tu juicio Pines-Respondió Guideon guardando la bolsa y suspirando resignado luego de darle otra mirada a Mabel-Iré a casa...

-Nos vemos mañana… para recibir nuestro terrible castigo-Comento Dipper en tono divertido logrando hacer sonreír a Guideon.

En cuanto termino su charla con el albino Craig se acercó a Dipper.

-Oye Dipper… quería disculparme, por demorarme tanto en actuar hoy, estaba aterrado lo siento-Craig bajo la mirada.

-Está bien… al final me ayudaste y te lo agradezco, es solo que… me confunde toda tu actitud ¿Eres mi amigo o mi enemigo Craig? Decídelo de una vez-Dipper miro fijamente al moreno al decir esto.

-Somos amigos Dipper, en serio… Lo que sea que haya hecho antes estuvo mal y lo siento pero desde ahora todo estará bien lo juro-Craig trato de ser franco al decir esto.

-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto Dipper levantando una ceja.

-Seguro…-respondió Craig ofreciéndole un apretón de manos mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás.

Dipper sonrió y le correspondió el apretó entonces…

Luego de hablar con Craig, Dipper busco a Katrina por la casa encontrándola finalmente en la terraza mirando las estrellas.

-Katrina, hola-Dipper se acercó a ella.

-Hey ¿Qué tal? Sin rencores por lo de antes…-Katrina le devolvió su gorra-No sabía que estabas en problemas así que me tome el tiempo de tomarla.

-No estoy molesto, es gracias a ti que estoy a salvo-Contesto Dipper-De hecho vine para agradecértelo y decirte que te debo una.

Katrina sonrió.-Bueno para que son los amigos, aunque lo tomare en cuenta… Sabes… ibas muy bien haya atrás, pero te falta algo más de fuerza…-La castaña tomo a Dipper rápidamente y lo tumbo al suelo posicionándose sobre el-Y bajas la guardia con facilidad, yo podría enseñarte si quieres…-Dicho esto ella se levantó y le ofreció una mano para levantarse.

El adolescente sonrió y acepto la ayuda.-De hecho eso te iba a pedir…

Dipper no sabía que Pacifica había oído y visto ese momento, la rubia no quiso ver más y sin más entro a la casa, se despidió brevemente de sus amigas y se marchó dejando confundidas a Mabel y Wendy.

Mientras tanto Dipper continúo su charla con Katrina.

-Creí que tal como soy ahora podría, pero necesito más para cuidar de las personas a mi alrededor ya sabes… como Mabel y…

-Y Pacifica… claro…-Katrina miro en otra dirección, no iba a ser tan fácil como ella esperaba, pero sonrió le gustaban los retos-Yo te enseñare, desde mañana serás todos mío así que prepárate-Dicho esto Katrina entro de nuevo a la cabaña.

Dipper tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal, pero no sabía definir bien que.

En cuanto Katrina entro a la cabaña Craig la sujeto de los hombros y la llevo a un costado.

-¿Tu planeaste todo esto, verdad?-Pregunto Craig aterrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ganar el juego? ¿Salvarle la vida a Dipper en cuanto percibí el olor de los guardianes en el bosque? ¿Charlar con él y que Pacifica convenientemente escuchara nuestra conversación? ¿Ofrecerme a enseñarle a luchar para abarcarlo más tiempo? ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy Craig?-Pregunto Katrina golpeando la nariz de Craig con un dedo antes de caminar en otra dirección dejando al moreno boquiabierto y pálido.

-Monstruo…-Murmuro Craig viéndola alejarse.

XxXxX

Esa noche Mabel y Dipper se acostaron casi sin decir una palabra o así fue hasta que la castaña se animó a romper el silencio.

-Pacifica se fue de manera muy extraña hoy…-Comento Mabel.

-Debió estar apurada, aunque me extraña que no se despidiera, tampoco ha respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes…-Dipper se recostó mirando a su hermana.

-¿No tienes idea de porque podría estar actuando tan extraño?-Pregunto Mabel mirando inquisitivamente a su hermano.

-No se me ocurre ninguna ra…zon… oh no…-Dipper abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto entendió lo que había sucedido, sin más se puso de pie y tomo su teléfono para marcarle a Pacifica.

Pacifica no le respondió en toda la noche, por lo que decidió rendirse e intentarlo de nuevo mañana, mientras tanto tomo su diario y decidió anotar, las coordenadas en las que podía hallarse el escondite de los guardianes.

XxXxX

Los seis guardianes que participaron en la operación de ese día se encontraban en el pasadizo principal de su refugio, todos tenían expresiones que reflejaban, vergüenza, furia, desconcierto, impotencia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esos dos…?-Cori se notaba enojado- Y ese niño… ¡Y ustedes dos!-Grito mirando a Sasha y a Mindy.

-No tienes por qué enojarte Cori al fin y al cabo actuaste sin supervisión-Fue la voz de Michael la que Cori escucho y se llevó la atención de todos-Esperaba decepciones de todos los aquí presentes, excepto de ti, pero mira a donde te llevo tu orgullo.

-Ellos estaban cerca, al menos evitamos que se acercaran más…-Contesto Cori tratando de excusarse.

-Les di órdenes de quedarse quietos y no pudieron obedecer una simple orden-Uno de los ojos de Michael se tornó amarillo y empezó a estrangular a Cori con telequinesis, pero después de unos segundos lo soltó-No más… tonterías, no más… movimientos sin permiso ¿Entendido? Ya estoy haciendo mis jugadas y cuando todo esto termine… ellos no podrán hacer nada más-Dicho esto Michael camino a su habitación dejando a todos aterrados, su control sobre los poderes de Bill había mejorado.

 **¡BOOM! ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué cosas pueden sacar de este capítulo? :D O cierto el próximo capítulo se llama "¿Dia del amor?" Armen sus teorías…**

 **Les menciono una curiosidad, una vez me tomaron el amuleto de Guideon que le daba poderes telequineticos como una falta argumental debido al hecho de que en la serie fue destruido cuando salió.**

 **Bueno…. No es que yo no haya tomado en cuenta eso, de hecho no sé si ya lo explique o no sabía cómo meter este pequeño dato, pero Guideon únicamente tiene su amuleto, porque ha dedicado gran parte del último año pegándolo y devolviéndole la magia ¿Les parece rebuscado? ¿Debo recordarles que Dipper y Mabel volvieron a pegar el cristal que agranda y achica objetos para volver grande a Soos luego de romperlo?**

 **Guideon ya había renunciado a la magia e iba a ser un niño normal… Yo digo… ¿Cuánto tiempo un niño puede ser normal después de saber todo lo que pasa a su alrededor y que nadie nunca ver? Yo creo que personajes como Guideon o el propio Dipper que ya vieron lo que ocurre y nadie puede ver ya están destinados a llevar eso el resto de sus vidas (Apreciación personal) Ahora… respondamos a los reviews.**

 **"** **F-D-R-X-I I-M-P Z-E-F-Z-M-P J-X-K-A-X-K"**

 **"** **B-I K-M B-P-Q-X X-N-R-F"**

 **Respuesta a los Review:**

 **JJNNRR: Que hay pequeña ¿Cómo estás? Jajaja me suelen agradar colombianas más de lo que crees xD Bueno las máscaras son saludables cuando estas ante alguien que te produce desconfianza, pero siempre es bueno tener alguien o algunas personas con quienes podamos ser nosotros mismos.**

 **Oye que no te de vergüenza subir tu historia, eres genial :D ten confianza en ti, además a la gente le gusta las autoras que describen sentimientos intensos, especialmente a la juventud de hoy en día (Sueno tan viejo cuando digo eso) Jajaja Katrina hace ver a los licántropos geniales hasta ahora, pero… creo que eso tiene sus desventajas, como la falta de autocontrol cuando despierta tu feroz bestia interior.**

 **A ver… en orden con tus preguntas… ¿Qué te parecieron Cori y Mindy en este capítulo? Hay quienes dicen que Sasha merece más a Cori jeje xD. Sobre Star… YO QUIERO STARCO WEY STARCO XD. Tokyo Ghoul… como anime… no dio mucho… el manga es genial. (De hecho el anime te parece increíble hasta que lees el manga) Eso si… como anime Parasyte me gustó mucho más que Tokyo Ghoul… Un Ghoul es mucho más fuerte que Shinishi, pero la trama fue hermosa.**

 **Mirate Boku Dake Ga Inai Machi, Aho Girl (Si te quieres reír), Bokurano, umm… ¿Another ya lo viste? De ahí… no estoy seguro pensare en más animes luego.**

 **Creo que este capítulo da muchos guiños para hacerte una idea de que es lo que se viene así que cuéntame tus teorías :3**

 **X29: ¡lo siento! TwT los capítulos me están costando más últimamente, seguro para el 29 no me demorare tanto… (Un año después…) Lo de los conejos zombie es una parodia a una película real "castores zombi" es tan mala que… sigue siendo mala. No han robado nada del laboratorio Craig y Katrina aun… solo estoy dejando en claro que ellos ya saben cómo entrar.**

 **En cuanto a lo de Pacifica, fue un trauma pasajero, acompañado de un complejo de inferioridad, el licántropo es una bestia bastante peligrosa, mucho más rápida, no es posible huir de ella, es feroz y salvaje… Creo que es natural que le diera un susto y el complejo se volvió más grande cuando Pacifica pensó que Katrina si había encarado al licántropo sin problema alguno.**

 **Estas… aterradoramente cerca de algunos planes que tengo para el final, pero tranquila yo le daré fin como tenía en mente.**

 **Lisandr0xddd: Es una buena teoría, lo que se tiene más que claro es que Katrina y Pacifica se la tienen jurada… jeje**

 **Rose: Estudio Ingenieria Industrial jeje x.x Y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también te gustara. Mabel es de mis personajes favoritos, es carismática, impredecible… muy alegre xD me agrada. Pues Preston esta despertando su lado humano en este fic… poco a poco… aunque le va a costar…**

 **Creo que son los efectos que conlleva el ser licántropo lo que molesta a Katrina ¿has notado que es fría? Si se irrita demasiado su transformación perdería el control, asi mismo le es difícil controlarla bajo la luna llena y tiene un trauma respecto a esto… ya leíste a Craig mencionar que una vez ella casi lo mata.**

 **Steven Universe esta genial, pero está a punto de ponerse mejor Bingo Bongo xD No puedo creer como paso a ser tan amado por el fandom. También se te quiere bastante Rose espero leerte pronto** **J**

 **Sara: Lo siento Sara, le digo pequeña a casi todo el mundo de cariño, soy alto xD Tranquila el beso ocurrirá cuando deba ocurrir *la consuela* ¡Lamento haberme demorado! *lloro contigo* No les fallare de nuevo… *Cruza los dedos* Por cierto espero que el regreso de Mindy y el nivel de drama fueran de tu agrado.**

 **Meteoserpent: ¡Háblame al Facebook! ¡No sé cuál es tu cuenta actualmente! Si a mí también me encanta que un capitulo sea secuela de otro o que dé como resultado que ocurra otro en un futuro. Pues… si en un futuro Katrina y Pacifica serán amigas… tomara tiempo… Bueno cuéntame que piensas ahora que viste este episodio** **J**

XxXxX

Al día siguiente Dipper seguía mirando su teléfono preocupado, Pacifica no había ido ni tampoco le había respondido.

-¿Sigue sin responder?-Pregunto Mabel preocupada.

-Si…-Dipper bajo la mirada.

-Ya verás que se arreglara ahora sonreí.-Mabel tomo un selfie de ambos, Dipper traía puesta una playera que señalaba a su izquierda y decía "Ella es la hermana alfa"

-Odio esto-Comento Dipper tomando su playera.

-Podría ser peor…-Comento Mabel señalando a Craig quien traía puesta una playera que decía "Ya no mojo la cama" y cada cliente que se acercaba a la caja registradora se reía de él.

-Gracias por su compra…-Dijo Craig deprimido, lo siguiente que vio fue el flash de una cámara de un turista en su cara.

Wendy traía puesto un traje de señora misterio y mandoneaba a Soos a trabajar.

-Es más divertido cuando eres la jefa-Comento Wendy sentándose con las piernas sobre el escritorio-No te olvides de limpiar todas las ventanas Soos…

-Si… jefa…-Soos bajo la mirada.

Y finalmente Guideon se encontraba haciendo bailes adorables fuera de la tienda.

-Porque no me mataron los guardianes-Se lamentó el albino, mientras los turistas se paraban a reír y tomarle fotos.


	29. ¿Dia del amor?

***Entra tímidamente* Ejem! ¡Hola! Aquí me conocen como Zasumi… estudiante…escritor de medio tiempo (¿?) Y… he estado algo ausente recientemente… u.u En serio lo lamento… He tenido algunos problemas para inspirarme para escribir este capítulo, de hecho, he escrito como tres versiones de este capítulo ¡y esta fue la que me convenció!**

 **Quiero ofrecer una disculpa por la demora, por las personas que puedan haber sentido que deje el fic de lado, porque veo que muchos no están en el grupo de Facebook y no ven lo que informo… ahí he dicho como mil veces (ok menos de diez) durante el mes… que no he dejado el fic simplemente he tenido problemas para inspirarme… el fic ya tiene más de un año y medio de haber empezado a ser escrito y por miedo a cometer algún error argumental, me vi en la obligación de leerlo completo de nuevo. (No quiero cometer los errores de Toriyama)**

 **En fin… ya estamos por entrar a la recta final…se viene el capítulo 30 y la parte más intensa de esta historia se abre, espero no perder su atención durante estos días por culpa de mi demora, cabe destacar que no solo es la falta de inspiración, si no la universidad, la responsabilidad, la búsqueda de tener una vida sana x.x y otros lios personales las que me tuvieron algo distante estos meses, procurare manejar mejor mi tiempo para no hacerlos esperar para el 30 y quien sabe… tal vez tengan una sorpresa si están atentos a ver si subo el capítulo que viene**

 **¡Sin más que decir! ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo!**

 **¿Día del amor?**

Era otra mañana tranquila en la cabaña del misterio. El lugar ya tenía una cantidad decente de turistas curioseando y buscando algo que comprar, Craig se encargaba de la caja registradora, Mabel limpiaba las vitrinas mientras Waddles la observaba fijamente contento, Melody ayudaba a una cliente y Soos daba un tour por la tienda mostrando su variedad de artículos "misteriosos" a un grupo de turistas. Mientras tanto con espalda apoyada en la máquina de dulces Dipper marcaba el teléfono de cierta rubia, esperando su respuesta, como resultado solo recibía el mensaje indicándole que si desea podía dejar un mensaje. "Un bendito mensaje"

-Hola Pacifica, soy yo Dipper… Otra vez… emm… Solo quería saber si estas bien… y si estas libre hoy, tal vez... ya sabes el otro día te fuiste muy pronto y…-En ese momento la llamada se cortó y Dipper escucho un mensaje "Se ha agotado su servicio"- ¡Demonios! -Grito enojado y considerando arrojar su celular al suelo por un par de segundos para finalmente guardarlo en su bolsillo, esto hizo que ganara la atención de todos los presentes tanto clientes como sus amigos.

-Amigo tranquilo, espantaras a los clientes-Advirtió Soos acercándose y posando una mano en el hombro del adolescente.

-Lo siento Soos…-el bajo la mirada notándose bastante desanimado.

\- ¿Qué sucede amigo? Te ves aun peor que cuando Mabel y yo rompimos tu ultimo experimento por accidente-Soos jugaba con sus dedos al decir esto.

\- ¿ustedes qué? -Pregunto Dipper entre sorprendido y enojado

-No… nada… debió ser algo que imagine… ¿Entonces qué sucede? -Soos trato de cambiar el tema rápidamente.

-Es Pacifica, desde ese día parece estar enojada conmigo y no logro comunicarme con ella-Por el tono de voz en el adolescente era notable que la situación le afectaba

Soos miro hacia la caja registradora donde Mabel, Craig y Melody le hacían señas impulsándolo a que hable y le dé un consejo que levante el ánimo del adolescente.

-Oye… Dipper… ehm… Tal vez deberías…-Soos trataba de pensar en el mejor consejo para animar a su amigo.

En ese momento Stan entro a la tienda molesto. -Esto es el colmo…-Comento Stan enojado.

-Señor Pines, Dipper necesita un consejo-Soos señalo al adolescente, y despues camino hasta estar al lado de Melody, Craig y Mabel quienes lo miraron con disgusto por no aconsejarle al adolescente.

-No es necesario Soos, gracias…-Respondió el de la gorra con disgusto ante el abandono de su amigo.

-Es el peor día para esto Soos… ¿No has visto el cielo allá afuera? -Stan salió al pórtico y los demás presentes lo acompañaron, todos dirigieron su mirada al cielo, esté estaba lleno de globos aerostáticos. A los lados empezaron a llegar furgonetas, llenas de hippies.

\- ¡El festival de Woodstick! -Grito Mabel emocionada.

-El festival de Woodstick- Repitió Stan disgustado.

\- ¿El festival de Woodstick? -Inquirio Melody.

-Es una feria llena de estúpidos hippies ruidosos los cuales vienen a cantar sus estúpidas canciones de amor y esas cosas hippies…-Se quejo Stan.

-Es un festival de música que celebra el amor y la armonía incluso el mismísimo cupido se presenta ahí-Explico la castaña con aires de emoción.

-Espera ¿Cupido? ¿Cómo el cantante o como el querubín que hace que la gente se enamore? -Pregunto Craig levantando una ceja.

-Ambos, lo conocí… es una larga historia… bueno no tanto… hice que Robbie y Tambry se enamoraran, luego intente deshacerlo con una poción que deshace el amor que le robe a cupido… al final decidí no hacerlo y fue para bien-Resumió Mabel- Y regresando al tema… ¡Tenemos que ir Craig! -Agrego emocionada tomando la mano del moreno.

-Claro… Y ¿Qué hiciste con la poción? -Inquirió Craig sonriendo ante la cercanía de su novia.

-No lo sé… una vez Waddles se la llevo haya en california, creo que la dejo en el patio de los vecinos… al poco tiempo se divorciaron…uhhm…-Mabel se quedó pensativa nunca había relacionado esos dos eventos- Bueno lo importante es que debemos ir

En ese momento una idea paso por la cabeza de la castaña quien se separó bruscamente de su novio y camino hacia su hermano tomándolo de los hombros. - ¡Eso es Dipper! ¡Invita a Pacifica al festival de Woodstick! -Mabel sacudió a Dipper mientras decía esto, sin embargo la expresión de su hermano no cambio en absoluto.

-Mabel, tu idea es genial, pero… Pacifica ni siquiera desea hablar conmigo ahora…-Dipper bajo la cabeza deprimido mientras retrocedía alejándose de su hermana-Tengo otras cosas que hacer… luego tratare de resolver esto…-Dicho esto el castaño coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y camino hacia el bosque.

-Bien, parece que esto es un trabajo para Mabel, luego te veo Craig…-Dicho esto se despidió del grupo y corrió en dirección a casa de Pacifica.

-Ahí va de nuevo…-Comento el moreno viendo a su novia alejarse.

-Mabel es una chica muy buena ¿No crees? - Melody tomo el hombro de Craig al decir esto y luego entro de nuevo a la cabaña.

Craig bajo la mirada. -Si…

En ese momento uno de los turistas que vino para el festival vio al tío Stan y alarmado tropezó intentando huir, para después ponerse de pie gritando. - ¡Auxilio! ¡Es el viejo malvado devora niños otra vez! -Grito asustado el hippie para luego volver a emprender su huida.

-Sabes… este festival no será tan malo-Comento Stan con una sonrisa-Ahora que me temen incluso podría darme un paseo por ahí.

-No lo sé señor Pines, sigo pensando que podríamos sacar mucho dinero de todos estos turistas-Comento Soos observándolos.

-Tonterías Soos, ya lo intentamos una vez y fallamos y puedo vivir con asustar a esta manada de tontos pacifistas-Gruño Stan señalando a dichas personas quienes al verlo subieron a sus camionetas y buscaron otro lugar para estacionarse.

-Vamos señor Pines ¿No se sentiría mejor financiándose de ellos que asustándolos? Mire, esta vez lo haremos a mi manera… ya sabe la manera Soos- Soos se señaló a si mismo con confianza.

-No me dejaras en paz hasta que acepte ¿Cierto? -Contesto Stan enojado y luego suspiro-Ya que… pero espero esto nos dé mucho efectivo.

\- ¡Confié en mí! - Contesto Soos confiado.

-Eso me hace sentir aún menos confianza…-Admitió Stan devolviéndose a la cabaña junto a Soos.

XxXxX

Mabel acababa de llegar a la casa de la familia Northwest, una vez recupero el aliento tras haber corrido, se arregló el cabello y trato de poner su expresión más entusiasta después toco el timbre.

Luego de un momento el comunicador justo al lado del timbre emitió la voz de Priscila Northwest. - ¿Hola?

\- Ho...Hola…-La voz de Priscila seguía sonando intimidante y pedante, pero Mabel sabía que tenía que ser amable, de cualquier forma, eran los padres de su amiga- Soy Mabel ¿Se encuentra Pacifica? -Pregunto Mabel con el tono de voz más alegre y amable que logro.

La mujer hizo un ruido de disgusto seguido de su respuesta-. Si… se encuentra en el patio practicando.

\- ¿Practicando? -Contesto Mabel contrariada.

Mabel camino bordeando la cerca que marcaba la propiedad Northwest dejando a Priscila hablando sola en el intercomunidor, mientras Mabel caminaba era perseguida por las cámaras de seguridad del sistema instalado por Mc. Gucket sin siquiera notarlo.

La rubia estaba ahí parada detrás del pequeño establo que habían hecho para su poni, traía su arco y flecha y estaba apuntando a una diana colgada a lo lejos en la rama de un árbol.

La castaña pude ver como claramente Pacifica disparaba esa flecha fallando y quedando está clavada en el pasto unos metros detrás del árbol.

\- ¡Demonios! -Se quejo la rubia dando un pisotón fuerte en el suelo.

Mabel noto que ya había decenas de flechas clavadas en el pasto, frunció un poco los labios preocupada por su amiga, tras tomar aire Mabel recupero su sonrisa y se paró en la cerca.

"Concéntrate Pacifica… concéntrate…"-Se repetía la rubia en su cabeza mientras trataba de apuntar a la diana, sin embargo, por su cabeza no paraba de pasar el recuerdo de Dipper charlando con Katrina.

¡Pacifica! -Grito Mabel apoyándose en la valla.

\- ¿Mabel? -Contesto Pacifica dando un salto de la sorpresa y casualmente resbalo su dedo disparando casualmente la flecha que arranco un poco del cabello de Mabel. - ¡Mabel! -Esta vez la rubia grito preocupada corriendo hacia su amiga.

-Está bien… quizá ya necesitaba un nuevo corte…-Comento Mabel recogiendo su cabello para observar cómo había quedado, solo le había arrancado una pequeña porción de cabello.

\- ¡Es tu culpa! Deberías dejar de sorprender a las personas así-Sermoneo la rubia mientras fruncía el ceño, aunque en verdad buscaba encubrir el susto.

-Tal vez tengas razón-Admitió la castaña con una sonrisa que calmo los nervios de su amiga- Estaba preocupada por ti, no pusiste un solo pie en la cabaña ayer y no hemos sabido nada de ti.

Pacifica bajo la mirada mientras apoyaba sus manos en la valla que las separaba. - He estado ocupada…

\- Ocupada como ¿Haciendo esto todo el día? - Mabel señalo la diana y las flechas en el suelo- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¿Katrina de nuevo?

-Ella me supero la última vez, no siempre lo hace, no son dudas Mabel es un hecho… gano el juego… salvo a Dipper… ¡Y la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo hace! parece algún tipo de superhumano de History Channel… o… un fenómeno de circo… No lo sé-La rubia se cruzó de brazos pensativa-Y además… Dipper cree que ella es genial e interesante.

-Debes admitir que Katrina es algo interesante…- Mabel retrocediendo intimidada ante el ceño fruncido de la rubia- Pero vamos Pacifica… no importa quién es mejor, estoy segura de que tú eres mejor demandando que ella…

-Gracias… supongo…-La rubia aun no parecía muy animada.

-También eres más lista y a Dipper le gustas, como le dije a cierto torpe alguna vez creo que la única que te detiene eres tú misma, no Katrina, ni los guardianes, digo… Dipper no ha hecho más que pensar en ti desde la última vez que te vimos, eso es mucho considerando que un demonio interdimensional puede despertar en cualquier momento e iniciar el fin del mundo. -Explico tomando a su amiga de los hombros.

La rubia se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. - Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón…

-Y… ¿Has estado practicando tanto para impresionar a Dipper?

Pacifica se sonrojo un poco y miro en otra dirección. -Es una actividad desestresante ¿De acuerdo?

Yo no te veo tan relajada…-Admitió Mabel con mucha cautela.

\- ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Es el colmo que ni siquiera puedo hacer esto! -Grito la rubia tensando el arco apuntándole a la diana.

Mabel sujeto el brazo de la chica haciéndola bajar el arma. - Necesitas charlar…

XxXxX

Mientras tanto Dipper caminaba cabizbajo por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde lo esperaba Katrina sentada sobre un tronco.

-A tiempo, nada mal…-Comento la castaña poniéndose de pie. Katrina llevaba puesto un short negro y una playera blanca. - ¿Listo para sufrir?- Pregunto mientras golpeaba su palma izquierda con su puño en su mano derecha.

-Creo que quisiste decir sudar…-Dijo Dipper confundido e intimidado.

-Ya veremos eso... Bien lo primero que quiero que hagas es…-Katrina paro de hablar al notar que Dipper estaba distraído y cabizbajo- Muy bien ¿Qué te sucede? – Inquirio Katrina caminando hasta estar frente a Dipper después empezó a chasquear sus dedos en frente de él. - Despierta, con esa actitud acabaras lastimándote, más de lo planeado.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si! Perdón… perdón es solo que estoy preocupado, Pacifica no me habla desde que fuimos al bosque y tengo el presentimiento de que malinterpreto las cosas… Ni siquiera me ha respondido el teléfono… probablemente no quiere verme-Bajo la mirada.

Katrina tenía un conflicto interno, por un lado, estaba enojada, no, estaba celosa de la importancia que le daba Dipper a Pacifica, por otro lado, su lado frio y calculador le decía que podía sacar provecho de esta situación.

-Mira Dipper…-Katrina se sentó en el tronco y le indico a Dipper que se sentara a su lado, el obedeció- ¿Acaso hay alguna buena razón para que ella este enojada contigo? -Inquirio ella apoyando sus manos en el tronco y dejando caer su espalda hacia atrás mirando fijamente al castaño, Dipper se quedó en silencio- ¿Es porque estás aquí?

-A decir verdad, no lo sé, no he podido charlar con ella para saber qué es exactamente lo que la tiene tan molesta.

Katrina sujeto la mejilla de Dipper. – Hey si tu no has hecho nada malo, no tienes por qué sentirte mal ¿De acuerdo? -Katrina le mantuvo la mirada fijamente.

-Creo que entiendo- La situación hizo sentir avergonzado a Dipper, Katrina no era fea en absoluto, pero se sintió incomodo al recordar a Pacifica por lo que decidió distanciarse- Creo que entiendo, tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, Pacifica es…

-Si, si… arregla tus problemas luego Romeo-Katrina se puso de pie y suspiro con amargura- Si ya tomaste una decisión es hora de entrenar- Ella evito mirar a Dipper de frente por si sus ojos cambiaban de color debido a la ira que le preocupaba la reacción de Dipper en cuanto a Pacifica.

XxXxX

Mabel se encontraba por primera vez en la habitación de Pacifica, mientras la rubia se encontraba recostada en un diván Mabel se sentó a su lado, para tomar nota de lo que ella decía (O aparentemente hacerlo)

-Entonces… ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunto Mabel mirando a su amiga.

\- ¿En serio vamos a hacer est…? - Pacifica iba a seguir hablando, pero Mabel la interrumpió.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Quién es la doctora aquí? - Pregunto Mabel de forma altanera.

-Tu… ¿Supongo? - Respondió Pacifica y luego suspiro- Triste… inconforme conmigo misma, torpe, obtusa…

-Obtu… ¿Qué? - Pregunto Mabel.

\- ¡No sé! ¡Rara! Como si no tuviera claro nada en este momento o al menos tengo claras muy pocas cosas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que si tienes claro? -Pregunto Mabel.

Pacifica se sonrojo y enojo un poco, le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo- Bien… ¡Me gusta tu torpe hermano! -Grito la rubia.

\- ¿Y qué te tiene confundida? -Pregunto Mabel.

\- No pensé que así seria nuestra charla de amigas…-Comento Pacifica a manera de queja.

\- Te estoy ayudando a aclarar tu mente obligándote a responder preguntas precisas, pon de tu parte- Contesto Mabel mientras dibujaba a Pacifica y a Dipper en una hoja con caras tontas.

\- Que tu hermano termine prefiriendo a Katrina, que realmente no pueda ayudarlo en nada, que acabe el verano y las cosas nunca avancen… o que avancen y luego se vayan y sea aún más doloroso, en si me molesta perder contra esa chica ¡Porque es tan monstruosamente hábil! ¡Ni siquiera parece humana! -Grito a manera de queja esta vez sentándose.

\- Admito que Katrina es hábil… pero se te están olvidando detalles muy importantes… Le gusta a Dipper, Dipper es un buen chico y le gustas… lo único que los detiene es que son unos torpes- Mabel le mostro su dibujo a Pacifica al decir esto- Tu eres tan buena como Katrina o incluso más, eres lista Katrina y nunca te dejas vencer, tu eres quien eres por tu propio esfuerzo.

Pacifica sonrio al escuchar a su amiga. - ¿Crees que aun este a tiempo?

\- ¿Dah? -Pregunto Mabel abrazándola- Vamos juntos todos al festival de Woodstick y arregla las cosas con Dipper ¿De acuerdo?

Pacifica aún se notaba ligeramente insegura, después de unos segundos respondió. -De acuerdo…

\- ¡Vamos! Seguridad en ti misma Pacifica- Mabel le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! No presiones…

\- Ahora… sobre mi cabello…-Dijo Mabel mostrándole el mechón de cabello que perdió.

\- Yo me encargo…-Respondió poniéndose de pie y buscando unas tijeras en una mesa con varios cosméticos.

XxXxX

En la guarida de los guardianes de la pirámide Sasha, Billy y Aron se alistaban para ir al festival, vistiendo ropas hippies para pasar inadvertidos.

\- ¿No vienen? -Pregunto Sasha mirando a Cori, quien se encontraba sentado junto a Mindy viendo la enorme televisión en la sala.

-Lo dudo… Conocen mi rostro… además, Mindy se pone nerviosa cuando está en multitudes…-Agrego mirando de reojo a la rubia.

\- ¡Oye! Si tanto deseas ir deberías ir, no te obligo a que estés conmigo-Mindy se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿A ti que mosca te pico hoy? -Pregunto Cori mirando a su compañera fijamente.

Sasha miro a Mindy con una media sonrisa, ella sabía que las dudas en la rubia habían sido generadas por lo que ella había dicho. "Cori solo está contigo por lastima".

-Cori si aún quieres unirte… ya sabes dónde buscarnos-Dicho esto Sasha se despidió de él sonriéndole amablemente y camino hacia el festival.

-Como si me importaran esas tonterías…-Agrego Cori cruzándose de brazos y regresando su mirada hacia la pantalla.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si quieres pasar tiempo con Sasha puedo entenderlo, probablemente la mate algún día, pero lo entenderé…-Mindy abrazo sus rodillas sentada en el sofá.

-Primero… eso no es nada comprensivo y segundo estoy seguro de que no quiero ir a ese estúpido festival… ¿Otro ataque de celos? Estoy comenzando a cansarme…-Gruño Cori.

-Si tan cansado estas ¿Por qué somos compañeros? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? -Mindy se inclinó hacia Cori- Dime la verdad… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Cori miro fijamente a su compañera, siempre había sido fácil despistarla, pero hoy la búsqueda de verdad en sus ojos se veía inmanejable.

XxXxX

Dipper se encontraba recostado en el sofá notoriamente cansando. A su lado se encontraba Katrina ofreciéndole un vaso de agua y Craig parado al lado de ambos.

-Creo que se te paso la mano con el entrenamiento-Comento el moreno observando a su amigo.

-Solo fue un calentamiento para lo que le espera- Respondió la castaña mirando al moreno mientras Dipper casi se atora con el agua que acababa de beber al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Qué? -El castaño miro directamente a su "entrenadora"

-Ya me oíste ¿Quieres ser más fuerte o no? -Pregunto Katrina cruzándose de brazos- "Además así no tienes energías para ir a ver a la oxigenada"-Pensó la castaña sonriendo.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse a los pocos segundos Mabel y Pacifica llegaron a la sala.

-Wow ya están todos aquí-Dijo Mabel sorprendida luciendo su cabello corto.

-Mabel… tu cabello…-Dijo Craig sorprendido.

\- ¿No te gusta? Yo lo hice -Dijo Pacifica disgustada. Mientras Mabel se notaba triste.

\- No, no se ve muy bien…-El moreno levanto sus manos a la defensiva.

En ese momento la rubia noto la mirada del castaño fijada en ella lo cual logro sonrojarla, sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de evitar su mirada, lo había evitado los últimos días.

\- Pacifica ¿Dónde has estado? Nos tenías preocupados -Comento Katrina mirando a la rubia- "Fue tan bueno mientras duro"

\- Simplemente estuve ocupada… -Contesto Pacifica disgustada también evitando mirar a Katrina, le recordaba la última vez que la vio charlando con Dipper. Katrina sonrió al notar que aun intimidaba a la rubia.

Ante lo tenso de el ambiente debido a ese triángulo amoroso, Mabel decidió intervenir. - Chicos vamos al festival juntos-Sugirió animada.

El único que se emociono fue Craig, Dipper por su parte deseaba charlar a solas con Pacifica. Mientras Katrina por su parte deseaba que eso no sucediera.

-Vamos…-Mabel tomo de la mano a su hermano y a la rubia y empezó a caminar.

-Espera Mabel… estoy realmente cansado…-Se quejo Dipper.

-No seas así Dipper…-Insisto Mabel sin darle importancia a las quejas de su hermano- ¿No vienen? -Pregunto mirando a Craig y Katrina.

-Tu novia se está buscando problemas… aléjala…-Fueron las únicas palabras que susurro Katrina hacia Craig cruzándose de brazos y caminando tras ella.

Craig miro nervioso a Katrina sabiendo lo intensa que ella podía ser.

XxXxX

Cori se puso de pie y camino hacia su habitación. -Hoy estas más curiosa de lo usual… ¿que te pico?

Mindy se puso de pie y corrió hasta pararse frente al castaño. - ¡No me des la espalda Cori! ¡Merezco la verdad! Siempre evitas el tema… cuando me encontraste…Tu dijiste que habías hecho algo horrible, tu dijiste que tu habías… ¿Querías asustarme? ¿Es mi culpa que no tengas una vida normal?

Cori cerro los puños, furioso. - ¡Si tanto te preocupa deja de ser una molestia!

\- Solo dime… ¿Qué buscamos lograr? ¿Por qué hacemos esto? Para mí esto es simplemente divertido y tengo un deseo que quiero que Bill me cumpla, pero tu… ¿Por qué? - Mindy miro a Craig con notorio interés.

\- Habíamos quedado en que sería un secreto, lo que le pediríamos a Bill…-Cori la miro fijamente.

\- Somos compañeros… creo en ti, por eso creo que es justo que lo sepa, no te recuerdo Cori ¿porque haces todo esto…? -Mindy se veía frustrada.

\- ¿Alguna vez me has visto sentir lastima por algo o alguien? Mejor descarta esa teoría… me gustas es todo… acéptalo y deja de pensar demasiado las cosas-Cori acaricio la cabeza de la rubia y después se abrió paso hacia su habitación, pero Mindy aun insatisfecha dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de Michael.

XxXxX

Los cinco adolescentes ya se encontraban en el festival de Woodstick. Pacifica y Dipper se miraban de reojo, Mabel sonreía al notar esto, finalmente optó por dejarlos a ellos adelante.

-Voy a hablar con Craig- Dijo sonriéndoles.

Pacifica y Dipper no contestaron solo intercambiaron miradas, asintieron y luego miraron en otra dirección sin mirarse el uno al otro directamente.

Katrina golpeo con su codo a Craig para que de una vez alejara a Mabel y ella pudiera hacer algo, aunque la situación no le daba muchas opciones.

\- ¿Qué les parece les gusta el festival? - Pregunto Mabel contenta.

-Si es interesante -Respondió Katrina mirando alrededor.

-Lo se… saben la última vez que hubo una feria aquí paso algo increíble…-Empezó a narrar la castaña caminando de espaldas para mirar a su novio y su amiga.

-Algo increíble ¿eh? -Katrina se cruzó de brazos creyendo que era otra de las "tonterias" que solía decir la adolescente.

-Si, conocí al mismísimo Dios del amor… y usé una poción que él tenía para hacer que Robbie consiguiera novia… y mira ahí están ¡Hola chicos! -Dijo Mabel saludando a Robbie cuando paso de la mano con Tambry. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo.

\- Una poción de amor ¿eh? - Pregunto Katrina interesada.

-Y… ¿Qué tal es la comida aquí? - Pregunto Craig queriendo cambiar de tema antes de que Katrina haga una locura.

\- Sigue contándome Mabel, me interesa saber cómo lograste unir a esos dos- Dijo Katrina empujando disimuladamente a Craig y acercándose.

-Oh… bueno… No fue tan fácil como tú crees, bueno…un poco… los uní, pero entonces todos se enojaron… Wendy con Tambry, Nate con Robbie… Lee como amigo de Nate también se enojó con Robbie… Thompson conmigo por separarlos… fue un día horrible, así que pensé usar una poción de cupido para hacer que dejen de quererse pensando que había cometido un error, pero luego me di cuenta que una buena amistad supera ese tipo de cosas-Finalizo Mabel su narración y convenientemente Robbie y Tambry se reunieron con el resto de su grupo incluyendo a Wendy quien estaba junto a Ray.

-Así que también hay una poción que destruye el amor-Susurro Katrina en voz baja- Genial historia Mabel ¿Y cómo es ese tal cupido?

-Oh es conocido como cupido no es difícil encontrarlo…debe estar por ahí… haciendo que personas se enamoren… si es que decidió volver a venir este año-Explico Mabel sin darle mucha importancia.

-Oh rayos… olvide apagar mi ordenador… estoy gastando electricidad en vano… iré a casa a apagarlo… ¡Luego los veo chicos! -Se despidió Katrina dejando a Craig y Mabel.

\- "Oh no…"-Pensó Craig viéndola alejarse y sabiendo lo que se avecina.

\- "Oh si…"-Dijo Mabel feliz de ver que Katrina se vaya facilitándole a Pacifica charlar con Dipper. Sin embargo, ambos parecían estar callados e incomodos, Mabel pensó que tal vez necesitan más espacio. - ¡Chicos iré con Craig a comer algo, los veo luego! - Anuncio Mabel llamando la atención de ambos y tomando a Craig.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Dipper.

-Bien-Dijo la rubia.

Mabel se alejó mirándolos de reojo. - Espero que ahora hablen.

-Eres una genio cariño-Comento Craig sonriendo, pero luego busco a Katrina con la mirada- "¿Qué estará tramando?"

XxXxX

A lo lejos encima de un monte la camioneta de Soos acababa de estacionar y el junto al tío Stan se bajaron, para luego sacar un enorme ventilador que llevaban en la parte de atrás del auto.

Después Soos saco unas hojas con propagandas sobre la cabaña del misterio en el que salía Melody dos pasos a su derecha Soos abrazando a un enojado tío Stan. El eslogan decía "Los estamos esperando con más misterios en la cabaña del misterio"

-Así que ¿Este es tu brillante plan? ¿Haremos correr estas propagandas con un ventilador gigante? -Pregunto Stan cruzándose de brazos.

-Brillante ¿Verdad? -Pregunto Soos con una sonrisa cargando los afiches.

-Como sea Soos, acabo esto pronto mi novela empieza en cinco minutos, quiero decir… el futbol…-Stan se sentó dentro del auto en el asiento del copiloto y encendió la radio mientras se relajaba.

XxXxX

Katrina caminaba por el evento mirando de lado a lado, preguntando de vez en cuando a las personas que se cruzaba por el tal cupido, con ello logro guiarse hasta una tienda donde dos adolescentes se estaban besando, Katrina miro en otra dirección ligeramente avergonzada y ahí vio a un hombre regordete con tatuajes, que cargaba un cinturón lleno de distintas sustancias.

-Otro trabajo bien hecho- Comento cupido.

\- ¡Tu! -Grito Katrina acercándose al hombre y asustando a la pareja quienes huyeron aterrados.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un autógrafo niña? La última niñita que me pidió uno me dio muchos problemas, también era castaña como tu-Comento Cupido mirándola- Aunque tú tienes algo distinto… nunca había visto una niñita que necesitara tanto amor, vamos niña, seguro te encontrare algo…-El hombre empezó a caminar esperando que Katrina lo siguiera.

-Yo ya lo encontré-Dijo Katrina sujetando al hombre del antebrazo bruscamente-Pero el aún no lo sabe… Sabes a donde quiero llegar ¿No?

-Quieres que te una al chico ¿verdad? -El hombre se cruzó de brazos mirándola.

\- ¿Dah? ¿Y bien se puede si o sí? -Katrina se cruzó de brazos hablando con cierto tono de rudeza.

El hombre suspiro. - Bien… muéstrame al chico y veré que puedo hacer…

-Sígueme…-Katrina empiezo a caminar delante de cupido.

XxXxX

Dipper y Pacifica continuaban paseando por el festival sin decir ni una palabra. Finalmente fue el de la gorra el que decidió romper el silencio.

\- Y… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer? -Pregunto el mirándola.

\- Bueno… pensaba en que…-La rubia miro a ambos lados- Los guardianes… eran peligrosos así que me puse a practicar…

\- ¿Practicar?

\- Así es torpe, Katrina no es la única que sabe hacer algo…-Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos para rápidamente arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Katrina? ¿Que tiene que ver Katrina en esto? -Pregunto Dipper ligeramente confundido.

\- Nada… solo pensé en lo unidos que están últimamente… ella te está entrenando y todo eso…-Pacifica miro en otra dirección.

\- Así que de eso se trata todo esto…Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, está claro que ella sabe luchar…-Respondió Dipper cuidadosamente, pero hiriendo el orgullo de ella en el proceso.

\- ¿Es tu manera de decirme que yo no sé luchar?

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero… tu luchas a tu manera ella tiene la suya

\- Y hasta donde yo sé tú tenías la tuya ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Te gusta y quieres pasar más tiempo con ella?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Pacifica no siempre podre depender de mis inventos o los de mi tío ¿Si me quitan todo eso que sería?

\- ¡El chico más valiente que he conocido! -Grito Pacifica avergonzada.

Ambos hicieron una pausa, su discusión había llamad o la atención logrando avergonzarlos.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el tiempo que pase con Katrina? Pacifica Northwest esta…

\- No-Dijo ella antes de que siquiera terminara la frase- No lo digas Pines…

Dipper tomo a la rubia de los hombros. -Pacifica… ya tenemos una idea de donde pueden estar los guardianes… tenemos que prepararnos por eso lo hago… No es mi intención dejar de pasar tiempo contigo, por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿Por eso? - Pregunto Pacifica levemente ruborizada.

\- Si, sé que el verano cada vez está más cerca de acabar… odio pensar en eso… Pero aún tengo tiempo para pasar junto a ti, si me lo permite señorita Northwest.

\- Tonto Dipper…-Dice ella empujándolo y riendo- Supongo que tendrás el privilegio de acompañarme…-dicho esto sonrió- ¿Qué dices si vamos a ver qué tiene de nuevo este lugar?

\- Te sigo-Respondió el castaño sonriendo y corriendo junto a Pacifica de la mano.

Desde lejos Katrina logro llevar a Cupido hasta un punto desde el que pudo ver a Dipper caminando junto a Pacifica.

\- Él es…-Dijo Katrina mirando hacia Dipper.

\- Oh-oh…-Dijo Cupido mirándolos.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? - Pregunto ella.

\- Niña… lo siento, pero hay dos problemas… el primero… es el hermano de la niña de la última vez, preferiría no involucrarme con ellos otra vez… y numero dos él ya está…enamorado… Algo o alguien hizo un gran trabajo no había visto algo así desde… wow…-Cupido admiraba a ambos adolescentes correry reír juntos- Es una obra de arte.

De repente un sentimiento de temor, un frio que recorrió la espalda de Cupido, le informo instintivamente que estaba en peligro después de lo que acababa de decir.

No solo los ojos de Katrina brillaban, algunos de sus dientes empezaron a notarse filosos. – Sepáralos…ahora…-Dijo Katrina caminando hacia el Dios del amor.

-O…Oye niña… no puedo hacer eso… va en contra de todo lo que represento, solo puedo parar sentimientos que no sean saludables… como el tuyo en este momento…-Cupido trato de alcanzar el frasco negro en su cinturón mientras retrocedía.

-Saludables… ¿eh? -Katrina golpeo un poste y este cayó a un lado- ¿Qué tan saludable crees que estarás cuando acabe contigo si no me das esa poción?

Cupido trago saliva y rápidamente tomo algo de la poción negra en su mano. - ¡Lo siento niña es por tu propio bien!

Cupido intento arrojarla, pero Katrina se mostro mas rápida tomando su muñeca hasta dejar una marca de rasguños y obligando al hombre a soltar el frasco.

-Me quedare con esto… gracias…-Dijo mientras sus rasgos volvían a la normalidad.

\- ¡no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir! -Grito el desde el suelo- ¡El amor no se maneja de esta forma!

-Cállate... oh no podrás volver a amar a nadie…créeme…-Katrina mostro su mano, sus uñas se habían alargado formando filosas garras, pero pronto volvieron a la normalidad. Katrina guardo la poción y corrió hasta buscar un lugar seguro donde relajarse- "Ese idiota… casi hace que saque lo peor de mi… ahora… como hare para que Dipper reciba esto sin que sepa que fue mi culpa…"-Katrina miro alrededor hasta que noto como Stan y Soos colocaban el enorme ventilador en la colina- Perfecto…

Pronto Katrina encamino sus pasos hacia la colina. Cruzándose con Sasha, Aron y Billy quienes planeaban distraerse en el festival.

-O…Oye monstruo ¿A dónde vas? -Pregunto Sasha al ver pasar a Katrina.

-No me hables, se supone que no me conoces, pero yo que tú me iría de aquí cuanto antes… eso si te gusta seguir en la friendzone…-Continúo diciendo Katrina mientras corría colina arriba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quizo decir? -Se pregunto Sasha para luego observar la sustancia negra en el frasco en la mano de la castaña, ella recordó que una vez buscando una excusa para hablar con Cori le pregunto sobre que leía en el diario de Dipper, él le mostro el pasaje de la poción que deshace el amor de cupido.

XxXxX

Mientras tanto Craig caminaba con Mabel buscando desesperadamente a Katrina con la mirada.

\- "¿De verdad planeara enamorar a Dipper por este método?"- Se preguntaba el moreno mientras buscaba a Katrina con la mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien Craig? Te ves distraído de nuevo… sabes el aire misterioso es atractivo hasta cierto punto-Comento Mabel ligeramente disgustada.

\- Si, lo siento… creo que con los últimos eventos me he vuelto un poco paranoico-Respondió el tocándose la frente.

\- Bueno cálmate estamos aquí para divertirnos, además mira este lugar… nada podría arruinarlo-Dijo Mabel contenta.

Craig sonrió mirando a su siempre optimista novia, sin embargo, noto como detrás de ella Katrina subía colina arriba, tratando de ver a donde se dirigía miro adelante ahí se encontraban Soos y Stan con un enorme ventilador, Craig preocupado decidió llamar a Katrina.

-Dame un segundo veré si Katrina está bien…-Dijo Craig tomando su teléfono y marcando, mientras se aseguraba de que Mabel no volteara a ver hacia la colina.

-Claro… vaya no sabía que te importaba tanto tu prima-Comento Mabel con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que me importa…-Dijo el mientras se distanciaba para hablar por teléfono tranquilamente- "Que no arruine nada"-Pensó mientras esperaba a que su prima respondiera.

El teléfono de Katrina timbro un par de veces y luego la chica contesto.

\- ¿Qué quieres Craig? La señal aquí es terrible, habla rápido…-Demando ella de mala gana.

\- Katrina, piensa lo que sea que estés a punto de hacer… ¿Te sentirás bien contigo misma si derrotas a Pacifica de este modo? Nunca sabrás si le hubieras gustado tu misma… tu relación con el será una mentira si la haces realidad por este medio-Craig hablo lo más rápido que pudo tratando de persuadir a la castaña.

-Sera tan real como la de Robbie primito-Argumento Katrina enojada.

\- ¡Hay una gran diferencia! Robbie estaba solo y necesitaba a alguien… En cambio, tu estas siendo egoísta, vamos Katrina eres muy orgullosa para ganar con trampas te conozco, estás desesperada y todo, pero…-Cuando Craig dijo esto Katrina le colgó- Quizá no debí utilizar la palabra desesperada…

Mabel observo a Craig cuando termino de hablar. - ¿Sucede algo Craig?

-Tengo que… ir a ver a Katrina ¡Me tomara un momento! -Dicho esto Craig corrió dejando a Mabel atrás confundida. Sin embargo, Mabel entendió al ver la preocupación en los ojos del moreno.

XxXxX

Katrina se quedó a unos metros de Stan y Soos, lo suficientemente lejos para verlos sin que ellos la puedan ver.

-"Debo esperar a que se distraigan y entonces sacar provecho de ese ventilador, si arrojo la poción y la poción negra del amor afecta el mismo aire en el evento todos deberían ser afectados por ello… siento pena por las parejas que fueron a pasar un lindo día en la feria, pero yo voy primero…"-Pensaba Katrina observándolos- "Nunca sabrás si le hubieras gustado tu misma"-Las palabras de Craig resonaron en su cabeza- Tonterías… no es una competencia… es… -Katrina presiono el frasco- "Es… que tengo que hacer lo necesario, la vida es pisar o ser pisado… ¿Verdad tío Michael?"-Katrina pudo recordar por un breve instante la imagen de ella misma llorando en medio de muchas personas que ella se negaba a ver pues ya no eran más que cuerpos inertes y a Michael frente a ella ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse. Luego otra imagen fue a su cabeza, Dipper apoyándola aquella vez dentro de la nave- "Pero para él las cosas no funcionan así…"-Katrina presiono el frasco con fuerza- "Hasta convencerlo… hasta mostrarle la realidad… no lo hare…"-Dicho esto Katrina guardo el frasco e intento encaminarse hacia el pueblo, pero Sasha, Billy y Aron la esperaban en la colina.

-Dame lo que traes ahí monstruo-Exigió Sasha extendiendo su mano.

XxXxX

En su habitación dentro de la base de los guardianes, Michael caminaba de un lado de la habitación a otra.

\- ¡Esto está tomando demasiado tenemos que hacer la jugada ya Mike!-Gritaba Bichael con sus ojos brillando.

-Señor Bill tenga paciencia… los preparativos se están haciendo Tyler seguirá nuestras ordenes, si hacemos una jugada arriesgada los mocosos acabaran de armar el rompecabezas antes de tiempo-Dijo Michael mientras sus ojos se tornaban normales de nuevo.

\- ¿Crees que no sé cómo son esos mocosos? ¿Sabes que es lo que eres Michael? Eres como… un parlante… como una llamada por Skype de mi hacia el mundo, mientras estoy en este estado, un medio… el líder no eres tú, soy yo y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia en cuanto a tus decisiones, mira… me gusta divertirme, pero ya he esperado millones de años y no voy a esperar a la siguiente generación de símbolos para mi venganza.

-Señor Bill… con todo respeto esta sobrereaccionando… solo le pido una semana más… solo una semana más y yo me encargare de dar el toque final… pondré a los niños fuera de combate o al menos los distraeré el tiempo suficiente, señor Bill, la humanidad no comprende su genialidad… debe dejarme a mi manejarlo, porque yo tengo una idea de lo que significa ser humano.

-Espero resultados Mike… espero resultados…-Dicho esto los dos ojos de Michael volvieron a la normalidad.

Mindy había escuchado el monologo del hombre sin decir ni una palabra, una vez termino la discusión la rubia decidió tocar la puerta que daba a la oficina privada de Michael.

-Mm… toc toc…-Dijo ella amigablemente.

-Pase…-Dijo Michael apoyando sus manos en su escritorio y mirando fijamente a la puerta, al ver pasar a Mindy se relajó- Oh… Eres tú… ¿Qué se te ofrece Mindy? No voy a darles vacaciones a ti y Cori… Si quieres otra "mascota de juegos" Le pediré a Cid que te de uno de sus clones fallidos… Si es otra discusión con Sasha resuélvanlo ustedes…

-No es nada de eso señor Michael. Es solo que últimamente tengo curiosidad sobre… sobre mi pasado… recuerdo algunas cosas, pero usted parece saber todo de todos nosotros… por eso-Mindy se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿Por qué recién ahora? A ti parece nada importarte-Michael apoyo sus codos en la mesa mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Bueno… Tuve una discusión con Sasha y…-Mindy comenzó a explicarse, pero Michael rápidamente la interrumpió.

-No estoy interesado, no te diré una sola palabra, es parte del trato que hice con Cori- Mindy iba a refutar, pero Michael la interrumpio- Ahora vete Mindy… Tengo cosas importantes de las que encargarme-Dicho esto Michael empezó a ignorarla y se enfocó en un documento que saco del escritorio.

Mindy se puso de pie notoriamente enojada, se le paso por la cabeza sacar un cuchillo y clavarlo en la mesa para amenazarlo, pero a pesar de estar loca, no era ninguna tonta, el amo Bill no dejaría que su "transporte" saliera herido fácilmente.

Finalmente, decidió irse, pero bastante disgustada.

XxXxX

Sasha saco una daga y la arrojo contra Katrina tratando de darle en la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el frasco, Katrina sin embargo fue rápida y sujeto el cuchillo que le arrojaron antes que la hiriera con su otra mano.

\- ¿En serio piensas enfrentarte a mí? -Los ojos de Katrina brillaron, mientras rompía el cuchillo con solo presionar el filo.

\- ¿En serio pensamos hacerlo? -Inquirió Aron mirando a Sasha un tanto preocupado.

\- No te tengo miedo monstruo, estaba guardando esto para emergencias…-De dentro de su camisa saco un cuchillo bastante reluciente.

\- Un cuchillo de plata… vaya… Estas informada, sin embargo… ¿sabes que por más que tengas el arma de nada sirve si no puedes tocarme con ella?

\- Si te convirtieras en un monstruo posiblemente no podría, pero mira donde estamos…Te descubrirían si te conviertes en una enorme bestia descontrolada, sin mencionar la masacre de gente que provocarías si te dejas llevar…Igual que hace nueve años…

Katrina se enfureció, sus ojos brillaron, sus garras se hicieron presentes, al igual que sus colmillos.

\- Nadie saldrá lastimado, si simplemente… me das el frasco…-Sasha hablo con voz temblorosa mientras volvía a extender su mano.

\- Oh… ya es tarde para pedirlo por las buenas… voy a matarlos...-Grito Katrina corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Detente Katrina! - Grito Craig llegando a la colina- ¡Si esto empieza sabes bien que no acabara! ¿Quieres volver a estar encerrada?

Katrina bajo la mirada y empezó a respirar agitada tratando de calmarse, Sasha aprovecho la distracción para tratar de robarle el frasco a Katrina, pero ella se lo arrojo a Craig, quien lo tomo y corrió hacia la feria.

\- ¡Tras el! - Grito Sasha.

Aron y Billy corrieron tras Craig, Aron lanzo una bola que estallo aturdiendo a Craig y haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras lo hacía escuchar un pitido que duro cinco segundos, cinco dolorosos segundos.

-Tienen… nuevos juguetes…-Dijo Craig adolorido.

-Cid a estado creando nuevos juguetes para todos…-Explico Billy sujetando a Craig de una pierna y levantándolo- Danos la poción o esto dolerá.

-Bien… toda tuya grandote…-Craig extendió la poción hacia ellos, luego la abrió y la arrojo contra el rostro de Billy, Billy tocio y cerró los ojos, cosa que Craig aprovecho para patear al grandote para que lo soltara.

-Buen trabajo Craig…-Dijo Katrina alcanzándolo.

\- ¡No! -Grito Sasha disgustada al ver como la poción que podía ayudarlo a conseguir a su querido Cori se evaporaba en la cara de su aliado, después miro con odio a ambos adolescentes- Los matare, no sé cómo… no sé cuándo, pero ya están muertos ¡¿Me escucharon?!

-Como sea…-Dijo Katrina ayudando a Craig a levantarse- Solo tengo una duda…Si hubieras conseguido la poción… y la hubieras usado para conseguir a Cori ¿Eso te hubiera dejado satisfecha? - Pregunto Katrina disgustada- Tu amor simplemente hubiera sido una mentira, porque lo conseguiste quitándoselo a alguien, intenta matarme si quieres, suerte con eso…-Dicho esto la castaña le dio la espalda y Craig la siguió.

-Sonaste genial…-Comento Craig sonriendo.

-Cállate torpe… arruinaste todo…-Katrina sonrió al decir esto- ¿Qué hay de tu novia? Corriste aquí para detenerme.

-Bueno… si te descubrían… me descubrían a mi…-Respondió Craig rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Si… supongo que si…-Katrina golpeo el brazo de Craig, Craig se sobo el brazo adolorido y luego ambos rieron, en ese momento vieron a Dipper y Pacifica parados juntos charlando animados con Mabel.

\- ¿estás bien con esto? - Pregunto Craig mirando de reojo a su amiga.

-… No… Por eso aun no me rindo- Katrina sonrió, aunque se notó ligeramente triste, cosa que sorprendió a Craig no veía el lado humano de Katrina en muchos años- Hoy… no llegare a casa… necesito tiempo sola…De cualquier manera… Gracias, supongo. -Dicho esto Katrina se despidió de Craig con un gesto con la mano y camino hacia el bosque.

Craig la observo alejarse ligeramente preocupado.

\- ¡Hey Craig! - Mabel lo alcanzo- ¿Katrina está bien?

-No… Se lo que haces Mabel… Se que quieres que Pacifica y tu hermano se queden juntos… y en verdad no me disgusta la idea, pero me apena mucho verla triste ¿Sabes?

-Si… es triste… Pero sabes Craig, así es el amor… a veces la persona que parece ser la correcta, resulta no serlo y luego encuentras a la correcta, como paso con Robbie. Aunque tal vez sea justo que dejemos de intervenir…-Mabel no había pensado en cómo se podía sentir Katrina hasta ese momento.

\- Si… la persona correcta…-Craig se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno, no pensemos tanto al respecto, disfrutemos ¡Es una feria! - Mabel beso la mejilla de Craig al decir esto y se le adelanto.

Craig sonrió sobándose la mejilla y corrió detrás de su novia dejando a Dipper y Pacifica atrás.

En ese momento varios afiches de la cabaña del misterio cayeron sobre el evento.

Dipper y Pacifica recogieron uno de los afiches cada uno mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Vaya plan Soos…-Comento Dipper leyendo el afiche.

Pacifica rio. - Siempre hacen este tipo de cosas. ¿Crees que funcione?

Dipper observo alrededor. -Varios de los turistas revisaban el afiche con curiosidad- Espero que sí, quizá nos suban la mesada si funciona-Dipper rio.

Pacifica sonrió ante el comentario de Dipper, pero de pronto adopto una actitud más seria -En cuanto a Katrina… ¿Seguirás entrenando con ella?

Dipper adopto una expresión más seria, sabiendo que este tema podía ser delicado con Pacifica. -Tengo que… Sabes porque lo hago.

Pacifica suspiro. -Si… entiendo porque lo haces… solo espero que luego no estés muy cansado para hacer algo después torpe-Ella golpeo el brazo de Dipper suavemente, mientras se forzaba a sonreír.

-Claro que no, gracias por entenderlo -Dipper sonrió- Vamos a reunirnos con Mabel a terminar de ver el festival-Dicho esto el adolescente se encamino hacia donde se encontraba su hermana y Craig.

Una vez Dipper le dio la espalda ella dejo de forzar su sonrisa- "Vamos Pacifica… que podría salir mal…"-Pensó con un leve tic nervioso en el ojo recordando a Katrina.

XxXxX

Katrina camino por el bosque hasta llegar a la guarida de los guardianes. No decía una palabra, pero se notaba furiosa tenia los puños cerrados, no hablo con nadie y nadie ni siquiera Sasha quiso decirle una palabra. Katrina tenía muchos sentimientos negativos acumulados, necesitaba ocultarse en su celda ermitica cuanto antes. Al llegar a su celda, vio a Mindy dentro sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas notoriamente deprimida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto con firmeza.

-Lo siento… no pensé que volverías…-Mindy se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida.

Katrina suspiro. - ¿Qué te sucede?- La voz de Katrina sonaba filosa, como si se controlara para controlar su ira debido a su propia curiosidad.

\- Quiero saber más de mí, pero nadie me dice nada… Tu… ¿Sabes algo?-Mindy decidio resumir la historia.

Katrina pensó un momento. -No… de aquí solo conozco al tío Michael, a Craig y Ray…

\- Ya veo…-Mindy bajo la mirada.

\- ¿No recuerdas tu pasado? – Pregunto Katrina mirando fijamente a Mindy.

\- No… Recuerdo partes… pero… ¿Mi familia? ¿Cori? Desde que tengo memoria… Cori estaba ahí…

\- Tal vez alguien aquí te borro la memoria…-Mindy miro sorprendida a Katrina, aún no había considerado esa posibilidad- Piénsalo… Antes de que los Pines llegaran lo primero que hicimos fue borrarle la memoria a la gente del pueblo… de hecho no solo eso, modificarla, modificarla para que creyeran que Craig y Ray siempre vivieron acá y así ponerlos de espías en el pueblo… En aquel entonces no podíamos comunicarnos con Bill… por lo tanto no sabíamos cuáles eran los símbolos y que debíamos hacer… solo preparamos el terreno hasta recibir ordenes, mi punto es… tenemos armas que borran y modifican recuerdos, ya deberías haber considerado la posibilidad de que alguien aquí te borrara la memoria.

Mindy se quedó impresionada. -Pero… ¿Quién haría eso?

\- ¿No es obvio? -Pregunto Katrina mirando fijamente a la rubia- Quien es la primera persona que conociste y la que también se niega a decirte tu pasado…-La expresión de Mindy se cubrió de miedo al considerar que tal vez Cori le había borrado la memoria, pero "¿Por qué?"

\- No… ¡Cori no haría eso! -Grito Mindy sacando un cuchillo, pero Katrina sujeto la muñeca de Mindy bruscamente haciéndola soltar el arma, después saco sus colmillos y miro fijamente a Mindy.

\- No estoy de humor para esto, vete de aquí ¡Ahora! - Grito Katrina lanzo a Mindy fuera de su celda.

Mindy se golpeó la espalda contra la pared del pasadizo al salir de la celda

-Solo dime… ¿Dónde puedo… encontrar mi pasado?

-Cid…-Fue lo último que dijo Katrina antes de cerrar la puerta de su celda, después se escucharon como nueve seguros y después un fuerte aullido seguido de violentos golpes. Mindy se puso de pie despacio.

Era cierto, hasta ella lo sabía, Cid tenía un archivo con copias de la memoria de todas las personas del pueblo que habían sido víctimas de dicha arma, las habían utilizado para mantenerse informados sobre el pueblo, para tener información conveniente. De ahí habían conseguido la información de la vida de todos en el pueblo y sus puntos débiles. Era posible que, si su memoria hubiera sido borrada, hubiera una copia en la computadora de Cid.

Tras pensarlo un momento Mindy tomo una decisión.

I-X Y-B-P-Q-F-X B-P-Q-X Z-B-O-Z-X

X-O-J-X-P Z-O-B-X-A-X-P N-X-O-X S-B-K-Z-B-O-I-X

 **Próximo Capitulo: El tesoro de Pacifica.**

 **Wow! No saben lo satisfactorio que se siente por fin acabar este capitulo, ya empieza la recta final de capítulos! Por fin llegó la hora de sacar la artillería pesada.**

 **Recientemente los guardianes han perdido la ventaja… por lo tanto he pensado crearles nuevas armas o mejorar las anteriores, quizá los sorprenda con ello.**

 **Lamento que el capítulo se desviara hacia los OTP de esta historia (Aunque confió que les parezcan carismáticos) Pero al final me pareció la mejor manera de usar el capítulo.**

 **Quiero leer sus opiniones sobre el capitulo he echado mucho de menos leerlos!**

 **Aquí va la respuesta a los review:**

 **X29: Es como siempre he dicho predecir cosas no es tan difícil siempre que uses lógica, sin embargo… me disgusta un poco que veas venir lo que planeo antes que lo haga, you know… cuando uno escribe una historia detesta ser predecible, tratare de sorprenderte. Bueno quizá las cámaras no funcionaron, pero ya saben dónde buscar. Los planes de Michael si me lo preguntas son terribles… pero ¿Crees que Tyler lo permita?**

 **Jaja ¿De dónde salio lo de Guideon? Bueno… no te puedo decir que si, ni que no… no queremos arruinar posibles sorpresas. Espero leer tu opinión de este capitulo pronto.**

 **Rose: Rose! El dia que termine de escribir este fic te echare de menos :c En cuanto a lo de ingeniería industrial, si es… x.x Y estos días los trabajos grupales me han quitado mucho tiempo… Bueno el CoriXMindy… tendrá mas desarrollo pronto aparentemente, puedes ir teorizando.**

 **Craig es un tema… de muchos a manejar. Wendy siempre será de mis personajes favoritos, creo que prácticamente no le he dado desarrollo porque la veo excelente tal cual es. Soy de abril Diamante si no me equivoco :3**

 **No puedo esperar porque salgan los nuevos capítulos de Steven y de Star, parece que se pondrán buenas ambas historias. Solo he visto un tráiler y Eclipsa ya me agrada bastante como personaje x.x Ojala haya Starco, pero parece que el Startom tomara fuerza esta temporada x.x**

 **¡Espero leer tu opinión de nuevo! Se te echo de menos! Cuidate mucho Rose y espero que te esté yendo muy bien.**

 **Lisandr0xddd: Pacifica no duda que le guste a Dipper lo escucho de el mismo, le preocupa que Katrina haga que a él le deje de gustar ella, porque se siente inferior a Katrina por las derrotas hasta ahora… Recordemos que Pacifica ha sido educada para pensar siempre en ser la mejor y sentirse digna de todo por ser la mejor, bueno es un tema que ella misma podrá arreglar poco a poco**

 **Star Pines: Veo que has empezado a leer la historia recientemente, me alegra que la hayas estado disfrutando, espero sigas haciéndolo hasta que finalice y quien sabe mas**

 **Llama: ¡Te eche de menos! *La abraza* No sabes todo lo que he extrañado tus comentarios :c u.u**

 **Me alegra que disfrutaras la guerra de sexos, fue muy divertida de escribir. Quizá el globo esté a punto de explotar** **ya veremos si es para bien o para mal (Si… tuve que sacar mi lado cursi para imaginarme el sueño de una adolescente enamorada de 13 años) ¿Ray? Uhhm… ya abra tiempo de hablar de él…Quizá el próximo capítulo te de algunos datos.**

 **Al fin alguien se pone un poco en los zapatos de Katrina u.u Ya se resolverá en que acaba esta relación entre Craig y Dipper, después de todo nos estamos acercando a la recta final de 10 capítulos y este capítulo 30 será una perfecta introducción a lo que está por venir.**

 **Espero que tu salud este mucho mejor, te he echado de menos así que espero no te desaparezcas mucho tiempo de nuevo.**

 **Guest: ¡A la orden señorita! ¡Servida! :3 Un regalo de Mini Hirsh**

 **Deli: Nunca abandonare el deber! Me demorare… pero no lo abandonare jeje… Deli me alegra que disfrutes la historia en serio espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en lo que queda del desarrollo de esta misma.**

Michael llegaba al ayuntamiento, donde lo esperaba Tyler.

-Buenos días alcalde ¿Cómo se siente hoy? -Pregunto Michael sonriendo.

-Bien… solo estuve pensando en lo que dijo sobre los documentos…-Tyler alzo los documentos.

-Aja…-Michael se cruzó de brazos y observo al hombre.

-Si… Creo que es momento de aplicar algunas medidas- Tyler dijo esto con mucho pesar.

-Excelente…-Michael sonrio.


End file.
